


Alert All Commands

by Etoile_Nabeerie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Breathplay, Dark Reylo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Grey Reylo, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate use of interrogation rooms, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Ben Solo, Reunions, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Semi Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 196,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_Nabeerie/pseuds/Etoile_Nabeerie
Summary: After the events of TRoS the New Republic is starting to rebuild, the First Order is in shambles, the Final Order has been defeated and Rey realizes just how much she lost on Exegol. The Dark Side of the Force has started calling to Rey and she's trying to find a way to walk in Balance. Ben is thrown back into the world of the living but what place in the Galaxy can he possibly have? Conflict still rages in the Galaxy as the Republic tries to build their influence and the remnants of the First Order attempt to destroy the Republic before it can grow. Can the cycle be broken with Ben and Rey? What other dangers lurk in the shadows for them? The duo now has to learn about each other and learn how to live with a dyad as well as the judgement from both sides. What can possibly go wrong?Minor changes to the universe include: Ilum still exists but is half destroyed, barely qualifying as a planet. Hux is alive and tries to lead the Order. Stormpilot is a thing. Ben still has his scars rather than having those healed away.Darkness rises and light to meet it. Neither can live peacefully while the other seeks power, but can there be a place for everyone in the shadows?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 135
Kudos: 142





	1. Postbellum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So. This account is managed by two lovely ladies that felt that we needed some solace after TRoS. There will be quite a few chapters going forward so feel free to subscribe if you like our content. There will be many feels and a bit of a roller coaster going through the galaxy.
> 
> We hope you enjoy! And should have updates for you regularly.

As she landed Luke’s X-Wing on Ajan Kloss, she braced herself. She was the last one to arrive and she could see the celebrations, could already hear the cheering and excitement. The First and Final Orders had been stopped. Palpatine was finally dead. But she felt...empty. Like half of herself was cut off from the world. 

Opening the X-Wing, she stumbled out with a small bag over her shoulder and winced. Her body still ached. Coming back from the dead wasn’t an easy task, it was very hard in fact. But as she stumbled through the people, she saw Finn and Poe embrace. Kiss. It made her smile slightly and she could _almost_ feel his lips on hers again. Almost. Her heart ached. It felt like it was going to shatter her. 

Maz looked over at her and almost looked sympathetic. Which made sense to Rey...that woman understood more about the Force than she did. But she gave a nod to her all the same and moved to approach her two best friends. 

Finn saw her first and couldn’t help the huge smile that broke over his face. “Rey!” He called and Poe looked at her with an equally bright smile. 

“The hero of Exegol!” Poe half joked as he pulled her in and hugged her there with Finn, holding her close. 

Rey resisted the urge to cry then as she hugged them back, practically clung to them with a small smile. The pain in the hug reminding her that she was here. That this was her reality now. Along with that empty void she could feel where she used to feel him. 

That tight hold that she had on them had Finn pause. “Rey...are you alright? I thought…” he trailed off and then cut himself off. Not now. He’d ask her about that later. About the Force and what he felt. 

A humorless laugh left her at that and she shook her head as she hugged them tighter. “I’m not. But I will be.” She breathed, a bit of that pain in her voice as she let go of them and drew away. She was covered in dirt and ash from Exegol. But she didn’t care. “I...I didn’t do it alone. He helped me,” she murmured. _He saved me_ she wanted to scream it at the unfairness of it all. 

“What? Who helped you? Luke? Through the Force?” Poe asked with a bit of wonder in his voice as he looked at her. 

But she simply shook her head at that. “No...well...sort of. I...I think I heard the Jedi of the past..the ones killed when the Empire rose,” she murmured before she shook her head again. “But..no..Ben. Ben was there,” she murmured softly, her voice cracking a little. 

Finn tensed at that and glanced towards the X-wing like he half expected to see that tall fury of a man climb out of it any minute. But when he looked back at Rey, he knew. Knew from that look on her face. She couldn’t save everyone and it was killing her. 

“Rey…” he tried to reach out to her but she pulled away and wiped at her eyes some with a faint smile. 

“I’m...I need to get cleaned up. Stay. Celebrate...we’re safe,” she murmured as she looked at them both and started to slip away before Poe lightly grabbed her arm. 

“Rey...is he…?” Poe started to ask and then he saw it. That pain in her eyes. Like she had lost something more than he realized and while he didn’t understand why she would look like that, he could understand that pain. 

The young Jedi shook her head without changing her expression. That deep sadness there behind her eyes. “No. Ben Solo is gone…so is Kylo Ren. He’s...gone,” she murmured. She couldn’t use the word dead. The idea of it cut through her. Later she’d tell them what he did for her. Later she’d explain that he had saved her. Had dragged himself out of a hole in the ground battered and broken to bring her back. But part of her wished he hadn’t. Not when the galaxy without him felt...hollow.

Before they could ask her anything more about what happened, she walked back into the structure of their base and kept that bag over her shoulder. Disappearing inside to the quarters that she had on the base. The fresher that she could clean up in. Alone. Away from everyone that couldn’t understand the void that she felt.

Once through the door she dropped her bag next to the small bed and moved into the fresher, she stripped off all of her clothes, still covered in bruises and smaller cuts. There were aches down to her bones and she turned on the water as hot as she could stand it and moved under the spray. Even though she felt like she was washing away the feeling of his hand on hers, his lips on hers, she scrubbed herself clean, getting the dirt of that vile place off of her body. It felt like she’d carry it with her even if she didn’t. And she didn’t want that place on her. That place that had taken...No.

As she finished scrubbing herself nearly raw she got out of the fresher and dried herself off, going back into her room and pulling on her basics as well as a longer tunic. But then she opened that bag, ignoring the spare lightsaber there and pulling out the black sweater that Ben had had on. There was still that hole from where she had nearly killed him, from where her saber had gone through him. All she had of him was in her hands right then. 

Rey moved onto her bed, sitting cross legged like she did when she meditated, his sweater in her lap. Reaching out to the Force she tried to align herself, feeling more off balance than she had ever felt. It took longer to focus herself, to try and align herself with the Force again and when she did…she reached for that empty space first. Seeing if there was anything to that void, anything she could hold onto. Anything she could feel.

Nothing. Empty wind and an aching void that she couldn’t name. It made her heart feel like it was fracturing. A dyad. He really had been half of her. They had wasted so much time...fighting each other. And now?

She felt tears prick her eyes but she took in a slow breath and refocused carefully. Trying to ignore that void. “Be with me,” she murmured softly. Calling out for him rather than the Jedi of old. Though she could feel some of them there. The ones she had heard back in Palpatine’s throne room. 

There were a few that she could name: Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Yoda, Ahsoka, Mace Windu. The descriptions of them in the texts she had were clear enough that she could tell. And she could feel two of them again. Anakin and Luke. But she ignored it. 

“Be with me,” she repeated again, reaching for how Ben had felt in the force. That smile she had seen. “Be with me,” she pleaded. That laugh, the sound of his voice. How he had looked at her like she was…everything. Never nothing. “Be with me,” she murmured again. 

Slowly, those other presences in the Force faded. Knowing what she was searching for and having no answers for her. Her fingers tightened in the material of that sweater in her lap. “Ben…Be with me,” she murmured to nothing. Pleaded to nothing. 

It felt like hours, but likely was only one at most, that she sat there, searching for him in the Force. Before she couldn’t focus anymore. And as she opened her eyes she could feel the tears rolling down her face. It was unfair. To him. To her. The only comfort she had was knowing he had smiled before he...died. That they had shared a kiss. He had seen and felt that deep emotion from her. Hadn’t he?

Rey moved to lay down, clutching the sweater to her chest. It smelled of dust, blood, and Ben. There was a faint scent of that clean soap and something that was entirely him. It was that scent and the cold feeling of the cloth that had tears rolling down her face and her curling up around the sweater on her bed. She felt so small and that void seemed like it would swallow her. Except it wouldn’t. 

A soft sob left her as her grip tightened on that sweater. The last thing she had of him. Her other half. And it felt like so little. Despite having her friends she couldn’t help but feel like she had lost the one thing she had always wanted. “Ben,” she murmured to nothing, still hoping to even see his Force ghost. To feel him that way. But the galaxy was cold and foreign once again. And she couldn’t stop the tears. 

*********************

They claimed there was no rest for the wicked, but when Ben Solo had let go on Exegol, peace was all he had found. In the seconds where his hand had brushed her core, he had known. It had been enough to leave the mortal planes and move onto a different place. Hours of meditation hadn’t prepared him for that oneness with the universe, and as soon as it had all come together, it all fell apart.

_I deserve this,_ he thought as he felt the bitter cold of a desert night across his flesh. The sand like shards of glass as it blew over his skin. _After everything, I deserve this,_ he curled on himself. Perhaps punishment had been losing his oneness.

_Be with me._ He could still hear her voice. He had wanted to be heartbroken hearing it, but it had made sense. Again and again, he remembered hearing her call to him, but he hadn’t shown, not truthfully, only in dream to help ease her loss, and never as she wanted. He hadn’t deserved her, and she would have all she ever needed soon enough.

Squeaks and screeches were heard, but he could barely register anything beyond the cold, and the trap that was his mind. Something prodded his back and he arched, but the movements felt new despite the memory of his muscles. _Muscles_ he thought, that was an odd thing to believe. There were murmurs. Jawas? That couldn’t be, and yet as he opened his eyes, he saw the hooded scavengers, or rather the red of their lenses. His hand reached out, and he lifted three, watching the struggle as he nearly snuffed the life out of them.

That was when the realization struck…he was back.


	2. Rising Moons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the positive response so far! And we're just getting started. ^.^

For three weeks Rey spent at least an hour a day meditating on that same phrase: Be with me. After running herself into the ground paving the way to Exegol for the Resistance, everyone claimed her exhaustion was merely that, recovery from the mission she had undertaken to help establish the New Republic. She still hadn’t gotten any response from the void she reached to. She only felt sick near the end of the second week. Horribly ill really, but she was fine now. Just stress…or grief. 

When she hadn’t been meditating she’d been training with different lightsaber forms from the books she had and from the memories she had stolen what felt like a lifetime ago. She was different then. There were moments she still reached for that part of her mind where she could feel him before and it was static. No longer a storm but just as empty. 

Trying to explain it to Poe or Finn was difficult. But she managed to convince them both to let her leave to go and follow up on a few intel brokers. There were a few planets that might still have kyber crystals that she could harvest for a new lightsaber and finally put the lightsabers of old to rest. It feels like it’s time. The past needs to be put to rest. Maybe not killed as someone had once told her, but at least settled. 

The intel brokers led her back to Batuu, BB-8 behind her as she finished speaking with one of them. The list of planets that, the last time someone was there, there were still crystals on was sent to her data pad and she sighed. The remains of Ilum figuring among the listed planets if it could even be considered that. There was barely a planet left. 

The young Jedi shifted her staff on her back slightly and sighed as she glanced back at BB-8. “You don’t think one of them is the best option, do you?” she asked lightly.

 _Beep. Boop. Beeeeeep._ The small droid trilled and tilted his headpiece as he looked up at her and then swiveled some. 

“I didn’t think so,” she sighed as she glanced around and then gestured for the small droid to follow her. 

It was too soon to go back on her ship. The loneliness she felt, even with BB-8 around, was suffocating. But seeing the couple that were two of her best friends hurt just as badly. A drink might be a better idea before she went to go and rest on her ship before she made a decision for her trip. Pulling up the hood of her cloak, she hid her face as she moved to make it from the docks over to the local cantina. Maybe she’d even go and get a bite to eat. 

Rey had not been eating as much as she should have. Finn and Poe were managing to get her to eat more often but now that she was back on a ship with just the droid? Back to portions. Meditations lasted hours, whether she was trying to reach Ben or learn from the Jedi of old, practicing hand to hand combat as well as saber forms. And running herself ragged. When she dreamed it was normally of scenarios that she knew couldn’t happen. They broke her heart on repeat. 

There was one good thing that came out of her near constant training and refocusing of the force; she was very attuned with it. Other than the static that existed where her dyad once dwelled she was aware of so much around her. And when BB-8 started to swivel a bit more nervously she paid closer attention, stretching out her awareness. 

**There.** Someone was following her. It had her continue to walk smoothly through the port of Batuu but she adjusted her course, wanting to keep away from the highly populated areas. If someone was trying to hurt her she was going to minimize the collateral damage. There were only a few options for what it could be: First Order straggler, a common mugger, or a bounty hunter. Honestly if it was the second one she could use a mind trick to send him away. 

The longer this individual followed her though, the less likely she thought it was a common mugger. Now she could only hope for one thing. If the bounty hunter was any sort of Mandalorian she was screwed. They could have a slugshooter rather than a blaster and she’d likely deal with bleeding out or have slug shrapnel rain down on her. 

All of her movements seemed lazy and relaxed but she was quite aware. And when the man following her started to draw his weapon she spun around, activating her lightsaber right as he fired. The blaster bolt was deflected back at him and collided into his arm, a loud grunt of pain coming from him.

Once she had been told that Kylo Ren had stopped a blaster bolt with the Force alone. That wasn’t something she was willing to try and attempt while she was still strengthening her connection with the Force again. And the bounty hunter seemed irritated enough at her deflection of the bolts. 

BB-8 was swiveling back and forth at the other side of the alley, chirping every so often, and was trying to stay out of the way. Rey reached out and yanked her arm backwards, pulling the blaster from the bounty hunter’s hands. 

The sound of the blaster fire had ensured that no one else was coming down this alleyway. Batuu was filled with smugglers and questionable deals and this was something no one would get involved in. The last Jedi was on her own. But there was a silver lining. This hunter was not a Mandalorian.

As the hunter drew a vibroblade, Rey carefully spun the lightsaber that she had in her right hand, taking in slow even breaths. Calm. She would be able to handle this if she was calm.

“I assure you the credits for my bounty are not worth it,” she murmured, attempting to give the bounty hunter the chance to back off. To give up on the bounty. 

As he watched how she continued to circle that saber, like she was deciding on what to do, he shook his head. “A few thousand creds are worth the risk,” he muttered before he moved in on a lunge. 

Rey carefully dodged and swung the lightsaber down on the center of the vibroblade. Very few weapons were created to withstand a lightsaber’s might and half of the blade fell to the ground from where she struck it and she kicked the hunter back. He was no Praetorian guard. But she knew if he was right and that there were a few thousand creds on her head that he would be the first of many. 

Rather than draw this out she shove him back with the Force, his head hitting the wall and disorienting him. Once that was done, she walked over to him with a bit of focus and managed to knock him out using the Force. While she knew it would last a few hours that didn’t mean that she would be lingering around. And she was more heavy handed than when she’d had that ability used on her. At least she thought so. She never did know how long she had been unconscious before she woke up on that interrogation table. 

Nudging him lightly with her foot she let out a sigh before she stored the blaster in a shipping crate and resecured the buns back on her head. Deactivating her lightsaber, she secured it back at her waist and glanced at BB-8. “...This is going to get more complicated,” she muttered. 

_Beeeeeeep._ He trilled but returned to her side as the pair started back to the cantina. She still needed to attempt to eat, and a drink would likely make it easier for her to sleep. 

Pulling back up her hood, she strode along with the droid back to the cantina. There were the occasional looks in her direction, but she was able to ignore them for the most part. And once she was in the cantina she ordered herself something quick to eat as well as a drink. It was out swiftly enough and she took it to one of the back tables, keeping her hood up the whole time. 

The droid kept trying to talk to her and she let out a soft sigh. “Not now, BB. Once we’re back on the Emissary,” she murmured quietly to the droid. 

That was one thing she was confident about. No one knew what sort of vessel she was flying at the moment. Most would assume it was the Falcon. A certain Wookie wouldn’t let her leave with it though. Which might have worked out in her favor now. 

The young Jedi picked at her food, still keeping her senses alert and something still felt different. That static was getting louder in the back of her head. The void had been replaced with static about a week ago. But she thought nothing of it. Clearly her mind was trying to adjust to not being able to feel him there. Coping the way it knew how. She was glad part of her knew how to cope. 

Not finishing the meal but downing the rest of her drink she looked down at BB-8 and sighed. “Come on. We have a call to make,” she murmured softly as she moved to leave the cantina. There was more to drink on her ship.

Never did she drink and fly but there were some nights where it helped her sleep a bit better than the meditation did. She’d have to meditate for who knew how long to find which kyber crystal was hers once she got to it. And meditating was something she was getting tired of doing. Each time she didn’t get an answer she was half tempted to return to Ahch-To and figure out the rest of her training there. 

If she did that she knew that she’d be able to get the distance needed to start taking students. But it would take time. Her heart still hurt and she wasn’t sure how Leia had managed to keep going when she had lost Han. But both situations were different. One was a marriage that had been strained for years, the other was a dyad in the force. No relationship had really occurred. And yet...it felt like it had. 

Maybe more of the texts would have an answer. There were a few old Jedi journals she hadn’t read just yet that she planned on trying to delve through. She’d just have to make it back to her ship.


	3. Ignite the Spark

_Be with me,_ hit him harder than light-speed, it struck him, battered him, demanded entrance. After his return from what he could only assume to be death, he was barely surviving. He didn’t sleep, afraid to bring her into the darkness with him. He barely ate, refusing to be strong enough to be detected. Death had been a kindness. This life, it was almost overwhelming. Keeping himself weak was something akin to penance.

_Be with me,_ her voice was a mantra in his mind. Through sleep drugs to close his bond through the force, he could still hear her. He ached in yearn to reciprocate, but his chapter was done, and hers merely beginning. At times he was too weak to fight her dreams, but he did what he could to make sure she knew she wasn’t alone. But dared not to try and influence her dreams. _I’ll always find you, Rey,_ he answered in dreams. All of the confusion in her though, all of the grief, blinded her to what her intuition was trying to tell her. He hoped in time she would come to understand why he did it. What she had. That in time she would find some peace. A life with her would only bring her torment. That much he knew. 

_Be with me,_ the memory of her voice echoed even louder in his head as he drew away from the scene, staying out of view as she fought that bounty hunter. “I’ll always find you, Rey,” he mouthed as he watched her walk away after dealing with the bounty hunter. But he stayed in the shadows a bit longer, keeping himself out of view. The bounty hunter had seen him earlier but had decided to go for the target that actually had credits on her head. 

As weak as he was, he struggled to get back up so he could finish what Rey had been incapable of doing. He’d rest over a ration once the job was done and then look for safe passage off of Batuu, preferably that evening to avoid any other detection. The bounty hunter knew two things too many though: he was alive, and the location of Rey. He couldn’t be allowed to live. 

Once she was gone and unlikely to turn around, he moved to where the bounty hunter had gone. Clearly Rey was still learning that mind trick he had done to her back on Takodana. The hunter was already up, talking on his comms about meeting up with a few of his friends. Other hunters. 

_Kriff._

He moved like shadows against the walls, nearing his target, stalking from a distance. Things would be messy, and though he might be able to take on one single bounty hunter, there was no way he would manage more than that. Instead he made his way to the cantina, watching as she had a ration and a drink, ordering one for himself though he never really touched it. When she rose to leave, he gave her a few moments before following. Years of dealing with hunters told him they would likely corner her near her ship where she was most likely to drop her guard. When the opportunity arose, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows of an alley, a murmured _ignite the spark_ against her ear. A saying he hoped the Resistance still used in greeting on the planet.

So close to her ship she had started to let her guard down and cursed herself for doing so as she felt a hand on her arm as she was tugged. BB-8, often prone to loud outbursts, rolled after the pair and slammed himself into the leg of the person that grabbed Rey. There were many indignant beeps from the droid that were hard for Rey to catch. 

The hiss that left him as he pushed his hood back got her attention and the sight of him stole her breath. This had to be a dream. There had been so many of them where he had been there only for her to wake up in her bed on the base or her ship alone again. 

“Told you I would always find you,” he murmured, a little strained from that pain that throbbed in his leg from the droid. 

Rey let her own hood fall back and paused for only a moment as she lifted her fingers to brush his cheek. “Ben….” she breathed, a bit of wonder and relief in her. That brush of skin to skin had that static clearing some. Not crystal clear. But she could _feel_ him. And not just against her fingers. 

“Rey,” he murmured as he mirrored her action, letting his fingers ghost along her cheek as he looked at her. The signs of fatigue on her were concerning, but before he could say anything more, she was speaking again. 

“Sorry about BB-8,” she murmured, still sounding a little...shocked. Like she still expected herself to wake up any moment. But she glanced down at the droid and shook her head. “Cut it out. It’s fine,” she soothed before looking back up at him. “You’re...you’re really here. But you...back on Exegol...I’ve tried reaching for you,” she murmured. Her hand remained on his cheek. Afraid if she pulled it away he’d disappear.

There just wasn’t time for him to discuss the hows and whys of his return. “You have a number of bounty hunters on your trail,” he murmured. “The one you sloppily left alive spread word of your presence,” he said curtly. “I can only help you so much fighting them off,” he warned. He was weak, even standing there before her, he wondered just how much of him she could feel. He himself felt like a ghost.

While his curtness did have her draw her hand back she gave a nod of her head. Well, that sounded like the efficient leader of the First Order she had previously known. And that static didn’t make it easy for her to tell what he was feeling. “...Kriff,” she swore with a sigh, her hand moving to her waist. “Luckily, if we’re quick about it, the Emissary has a rather powerful cloak drive I installed. Just have to get off Batuu,” she muttered. 

BB-8 let out a soft trill and she sighed. “Yes, yes. Go scout ahead if you think you won’t get spotted or kicked,” she murmured to the droid. Which was all it took for him to zoom around a corner to go and check out the docks. She knew him screaming would get her attention. 

“It’s a good thing I know how to fight then. As long as there aren’t too many I can handle it,” she murmured. Part of her wished she’d had the other lightsaber on her rather than stored on her ship. Handing him a saber would make it easier for him to defend himself. 

He nodded, pulling the blaster he’d gotten off a soldier a few nights back. Though he had wanted to hide away like Luke had, he now knew there would be no such solace. He would have to face his crimes, and if that meant Rey was safe he was okay with it. “Lead the way,” he murmured, keeping his wits about him.

As she took her lightsaber from the clip at her belt she nodded her head and moved away from him, albeit reluctantly. She wanted answers but safety came first. Which was a lesson she had finally learned for the most part. Luke would be proud. 

Rey peered out of the alley and in the direction of the Emissary, seeing BB-8 weaving between people but no sign of the bounty hunters yet. She took in a slow breath and spread her awareness out a bit further as she stepped out from the alley as nonchalantly as possible, keeping her pace even as she walked towards the small freighter. As relaxed as she looked, anyone that knew what to look for could tell that she was ready to strike at a moment’s notice. 

There were two bounty hunters down near the entrance of the docks themselves, neither she recognized from earlier. Which meant there was at least one more if not two. She could handle that, couldn’t she? She’d been training every day for hours. All of the books were being poured over, read from cover to cover to give her some idea of what she was supposed to do from here. If she couldn’t handle a few bounty hunters then clearly she needed to train harder. 

Keeping his hood on, he stayed a few steps behind, seeming more like a shadow than a friend. As he was accosted by the pair of mercenaries he waved his hand. “The girl is over there,” he forced into their minds, receiving accolades as the men moved in the opposite direction. It took a toll but it beat making a scene. 

That was something she could have thought of, a slight smile curving her lips but she moved forward without looking back. Looking back could bring attention to them and make any passerby realize that she was the girl in question. 

The bounty hunter from before and another friend of his were outside of her freighter and she carefully walked up near them and pushed into their minds without a hand movement. “Your friends found the girl. They’re calling you towards the entrance of the docks,” she carefully forced. A drone of a thank you left them and they turned to nearly sprint off in that direction. 

BB-8 came rolling up to her with a soft beep and went ahead to the door as she had it lowered for her to go onboard. The droid rolling ahead of her and into the freighter to take his place as a co-pilot. 

“I’ll get us off Batuu, cloaked, BB-8 and I can handle it. There’s a room to the left of the hall if you’d like it,” she murmured, falling into her own more focused state of mind. Flying first, answers after, report after that. Then potentially picking at another portion or more meditation. That static was still driving her crazy but she could feel a bit of _him_ through that static.

With a bob of the head he ducked out back, finding the chambers she spoke of. It wasn’t much, but better than he’d enjoyed of late. It had a bed and he wouldn’t be disturbed. 

Rey hung up her cloak and moved into the cockpit, firing everything up and heard BB-8 trilling to her as she did so. “No, he’s fine, bud. Trust me,” she murmured softly to the droid. Though she hoped she was right. 

_Bweep boop._ BB-8 responded. Clearly a little concerned all things considered and Rey couldn’t help but sigh. 

“No. I don’t know how he’s back. I’ll ask him that soon,” she replied as she guided the freighter to take off and moved to get out of Batuu’s atmosphere. There was no one looking in the docks as she flew off and she quickly hit a few buttons that would help to cloak the ship but kept flying. She wanted to get the Emissary a decent ways away from Batuu but she still stayed in the system. Until she planned out which planet she got to, she wanted to avoid traveling too far. A few of the planets on her list were in the Unknown Region. 

Part of her dreaded going back to the Unknown Region. She didn’t want to return back to Ahch-To or to Exegol. Her nightmares still took her to Exegol and she had had another foolish dream once about how Ahch-To could be used. That could maybe be revisited though. 

Pulling the freighter into one of the satellite ports in the Unknown Region, she kept the ship partially cloaked. It was hard to get a sense of it at the best of times but she didn’t want anyone knowing where to find them. Once she knew the ship was secure, she moved to get up and stretched slowly. Her body felt drained. 

Her steps were quiet as she moved down the hall, actually peering into the spare room. “Ben,” she inquired almost fearfully. Afraid that maybe her mind had finally snapped in its grief. Instead she was greeted with the sleeping form of Ben on that bed. His hair was partially in his face and his breathing was deep. It almost made her heart warm but she still wasn’t sure it was real. 

As silently as her feet could take her, she moved over to him and pulled a small blanket over him before she moved back to the doorway and closed the door. She’d let him sleep and talk to him later. Clearly he needed it. She still had to figure out how much she was going to tell Poe and Finn. 

*********************

The first day of having Ben on the Emissary Rey simply went about checking her comms, meditating, and trying to collect her thoughts. The fact that she had no desire to tell them about Ben was concerning. While the idea of lying to them didn’t sit right with her she couldn’t exactly tell them that Ben was on the Emissary and back with her. They would want her to come back immediately, with Ben still unconscious, so they could interrogate him once he woke. That sat with her worse so she picked the lesser evil in her mind; lying to Poe and Finn. 

It took till the middle of the afternoon on the third day till she actually decided to make the report. She’d made a trip or two onto the station they were docked on but only for brief moments, just to get a sense of the news of the place. Never for long. But now was the time. Especially with Ben _still_ sleeping. The only silver lining she could find was that she could feel him a bit more easily and that he was still actually in that room. 

Letting down her hair, she made it back to the sitting area of the Emissary and pulled out her communicator. If she truly wanted to she could communicate through holos but she didn’t want to risk it. Not if Ben could get up at any time. 

Opening a secure channel she sat back, relaxing as much as she could as she ran a hand through her hair. What had Lando told her? War was the easy part. It was rebuilding and keeping it from happening again that was the hard part. 

“Rey!” She heard through the comm channel she had opened in the console near the seated area of the freighter and smiled just a little bit at Finn’s voice. 

“Sorry it took so long for me to contact you and Poe again...Poe around?” The two had been so busy that she had barely managed to say goodbye to both of them the day she left. 

A laugh was the answer from the other general of the Ascendant Republic. “I’m always around. Everywhere. I’m living off of caf and quick portions. Is everything alright though? You’re usually so punctual with your check-ins. Like clockwork really.”

Closing her eyes she gave a nod and a sigh. “Mostly. There was an issue with bounty hunters but-”

“A bounty hunter?! Who would put a bounty on your head? Aren’t most of the First Order leadership dead?!” Finn did not sound pleased. More concerned than she would have guessed considering they hadn’t experienced it. 

A snort left her at that. “Apparently, Finn,” she drawled and held back a yawn. Sleep had been elusive. Each time she started to go into a deep sleep she worried that Ben would disappear. “There were a few of them. And apparently there are a few thousand creds on my head. Both of you are in a better position to figure out what’s going on and where it’s coming from. And if there’s a bounty on my head..”

“There’s likely a bounty on our heads as well,” Poe finished with a bit of a sigh. She could almost picture him running a hand through his hair. 

“That exactly,” she murmured with a sigh. “I’ll contact you both in a few days but if you could try to figure out what’s going on with that and let me know…”

“Yeah….yeah, we can do that. Right, Poe?” Finn asked his partner. 

“Easily. It might take a few days but if we’re lucky we’ll get back to you in one or two. Stay safe out there, Rey.”

“You too,” she replied, the comms disconnecting as she leaned back in the sitting area and let out a slow breath. Fighting seemed easier at the moment than trying to piece this together.


	4. Sympathy for the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in the saga. They have time to talk, time to try and figure things out. But will they?
> 
> Love the response to all of this! We'll keep trying to post regularly. We're glad to see everyone enjoying it. 
> 
> And don't worry. They're slowly starting to get closer again.

Every ship was the same after a while. Different levels of wear and tear, but the smell was always familiar. Ben walked through the Emissary and ignored the similarities to the Falcon. Ignored his mother’s apparition as she followed him, nagging for him to rest. To actually rest.

“So I can wake up in a cage?” He hissed as the doors to the chambers he found closed. Slowly he removed his boots, and his belt, but his blaster remained within reach. Perhaps it was time for him to just accept that this was the end of his story. 

_I’ll be right here,_ Leia promised, sitting beside him, her hand touching his hair though he only felt it from memory. 

Ben shrugged her off. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he drawled in demand, settling on the bed, half sat. 

_Sleep,_ she responded curtly, and at her command he fell into the depths of rest his body so needed.

*************

For what felt like hours, he slept far too deeply for his mind to wander off too far, but as his strength regained, so did his demons. It wasn’t too long before his actions came on replay. Every Jedi he had defeated to build his sword resurfacing. The slaughter he had inflicted with the Knights of Ren, the face his father made as he ignited his saber through him. His slouch became more a fetal position at the head of the mattress, his limbs twitching though he flailed in his mind, struggling against a maelstrom of vicious destruction and bloodied memories. No mercy, no quarter, his mind had as little for him as he’d had for those on the other side of his sword.

She was attempting to narrow down her options for finding kyber crystals. Based on the intel it seemed like Ilum would still be the best choice. Not if the remaining parts of that blizzard wasteland were overmined but if she was just taking a few crystals? It might work. As she  
narrowed it down to Ilum, Jedha, Dantooine, and Mygeeto something didn’t feel right. Like she should be tensed up as feelings of unease rolled through her. No. Not her.

“Ben,” she murmured as she moved to get up and swiftly moved down the hall. While she didn’t want to disturb him if he was sleeping soundly she would have put down fifty creds that he was no longer resting soundly. 

The door opened up to show that he was no longer in that comfortable position on the bed. A vague gesture had a small lamp across the room come on so there would be some light as she crossed over to him, easing to sit on the edge of the bed. Never had she done this, tried to comfort someone from their nightmares. And it had never been done for her before. 

As she saw one of his limbs twitch she reached out, her fingers brushing his shoulder. “Shhh. You’re alright, Ben,” she murmured softly. Able to feel that distress coming from him. The static was gone. It no longer clouded her sense of him, though it was still different than before. 

Though it had been years since he had stepped through the cave of evil, it was always with him in his dreams. He could see Master Skywalker over him, gripping his lightsaber, and the anger. The flames, the screams. In his mind he could smell the smoke, the charred flesh that lingered like burnt plastic. 

Some had begged and cried for mercy. They had been weak. At the time his disgust had fueled him forward, culling sabers from corpses as he went. It was that night that had changed him. The night that had shaped him. In those hours of annihilation, he had become death incarnate. And death chased him, haunted him, ran him ragged as he struggled between the teachings of his youth, and the harsh reality he had come to learn. 

In those dreams the sweet Ben that had played with his father’s golden dice tried to come to terms with his ultimate form.

The longer she sat there the more torn she was. Three days had to be enough sleep right? Waking him now didn’t seem nearly as terrible as it would have been before. Leaning in, she rubbed at his shoulder some. “Ben, you’re alright,” she murmured a bit louder, slowly trying to coax him awake. That was new for her too. Was there a proper way to wake someone up?

As Supreme Leader no one had ever had the gall to disturb him, let alone touch him in his sleep. To have done so would have been death. But there she was, in his head, he could swear it. Still his mind felt at odds.

 _You’re alright._ Her voice whispered through his as she reached for that bond. _You’re not alone._ She echoed his words back to him. The words he had told her in the Force connection that had further softened her heart towards him. 

His arm had lunged forward, hand clasping at a neck. Her neck. As if burned, he fell back, pressing himself against the wall as though he could take back the action. Wild eyed he looked at her, but wasn’t quite back yet, not fully. It was a few moments and grounding breaths that finally allowed him to speak a single word. “Rey,” his voice was like velvet, higher than the masks deep husky baritones. 

There was a spark of fear as soon as his hand wrapped around her neck, her heart slamming into her chest for a moment. Despite the action she felt she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. Though her eyes were wide as he pressed against that wall and her hand came up to her neck, lightly rubbing where he had grabbed. “It’s okay. You’re alright...I’m alright,” she murmured as calmly as she could. The velvet of his voice helped bring her back down as her heart calmed. 

“You’re hurt,” his statement was a little flat as his palm pressed to his forehead. He could feel a migraine coming on. “I hurt you,” he said, incapable of looking at her right then.

“Startled me, you startled me,” she murmured as “her heart rate evened out and she lowered her hand from her neck. “It won’t even bruise. I’m fine,” she reassured. But she slowly relaxed sitting on the edge of the bed like that. “So, no touching you when you’re having a nightmare. Noted,” she murmured with a faint smile. 

He shifted and tried to compose himself. “You didn’t turn me in,” he noted. It beat discussing his nightmares, not that he would call them that. Could you really fear your past, your history?

That honestly made her frown a bit. “No, I didn’t. And I don’t plan on it,” she murmured as she fiddled with a stray strand of hair. It was one of the reasons she often kept it tied back even after leaving Jakku. She couldn’t help but mess with it. 

“Why?” He couldn’t understand how she hadn’t and wouldn’t. He had captured her a number of times, even interrogated her. 

“Is it so shocking that I wouldn’t want you locked up for the rest of your life?” She questioned back. But it was a complicated question. One that would take much more time to explain. 

“Yes.” It was such a simple answer. He blinked as he still tried to process. “Why else would I have returned from oneness if not to answer for my crimes?”

That...that hurt. It made doubt start to cloud her mind, something she had to try and guard against. Not wanting him to read it from her. “Maybe to...live? Leia wanted you to have another chance. I don’t pretend to know what the Force wants or what happened or….anything,” she murmured as she glanced away from him. “But I told you once I wanted to take your hand. That was not so I could lead you into a cell.”

He looked at her hand as she spoke. How different things would have been if she had taken his hand. “Then where are we headed?” He asked trying to remain calm. He didn’t even know how long he’d been out.

“Ilum or Jedha,” she replied easily with a bit of a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. It was starting to get longer now and she wasn’t sure what to do with it. “Once I decide which one we get supplied for and go. Ilum might be the way to go to avoid detection though,” she murmured as she moved to stand. 

He mulled it over. Everything felt off, but he was coming to terms with it. “You’re looking for Kyber Crystals,” he finally said with a nod of the head. She was getting there, he knew it.

As she stood she nodded her head slightly and glanced back at him. “I am. It’s why I was on Batuu. I needed to see which planets might still have crystals that were listed in Luke’s books.”

Rather than explain further she moved towards the door and paused for just a moment. “You probably need something to eat...you’ve been unconscious for three days. There’s a fresher. Door on the hall next to yours. Feel free to join me when you’re ready.” Rey was trying not to crowd him as much as she wanted to. But she had a feeling he’d need a few moments to himself. 

As she left his room and let the door close behind her she moved to the galley area of her ship, getting out two portions and reconstituting them as she got two glasses of water as well. Hopefully being awake some would help but she had a feeling he still needed more rest. And his words still held some doubt for her. Perhaps he’d merely been relieved that she was alive when he brought her back and this bond for him was more...platonic. They had shared one hug, one kiss, and one brush of hands after all. 

There were more pressing matters though. Taking a seat, she picked at her own portion before Ben joined her at the table, seemingly hesitating before joining her. 

“Are you alright?” She couldn’t help the question anymore than she could help the fact that her eyes were drawn to him. He’d been gone nearly a month and now he was here. Really here. 

That was a complicated question, one he pondered as he teetered before ultimately taking a seat. “I’ll live,” he murmured. 

She couldn’t help the slight snort before she took a sip of water. “I would hope so, all things considered,” she murmured. There was a nervous energy about her still and she was trying not to keep reaching for that bond. “You found me,” she murmured, sounding still a little...shocked that he had. 

“I always will,” he replied quietly as he glanced over.

“Is that a promise?” Her heartbeat almost skipped there but she glanced down at her food, picking at it a little bit more. 

Now it was his turn to almost snort. “I haven’t ever lied to you. Have I?” 

“You haven’t,” she murmured before taking another bite of her food with a small smile. “...Does anyone else know that you’re back?”

As he began to pick at his own food he shook his head slightly. “No, just whispers. Nothing confirmed to my knowledge,” he muttered. Which had been how he was able to hide since his return. Having hidden his face for most of his reign had also helped.

Rey leaned back in her seat, sipping at her glass of water as she mulled that over. “Whispers can be just as dangerous as truths. We’ll figure out a way to quiet the whispers and a way that it can be figured out eventually, I suppose,” she murmured. She still had no clue how to tell Finn and Poe. 

For a moment he silently ate at his portion and mulled over everything. “So exile is it?” he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that either way, this ended with some form of punishment. There was no place for him in the known galaxy. The First Order wouldn’t take kindly to him, and the resistance, well he couldn’t blame them.

“That wasn’t what I was thinking,” she murmured as she paused. But he did raise an excellent point. He couldn’t go back to the First Order, which was a relief, but the Republic… “I was hoping to find a way to make Finn and Poe see or understand,” she murmured. But that seemed so much more complicated now. 

At that he nearly choked. “You think eight-seven is…” He couldn’t even finish that sentence. “And Dameron,” he merely shook his head. No, there was too much past there, more than she could ever fathom.

Looking over at him she let out a sigh. “Well, I’m open to suggestions then, Ben. They’re the two generals overseeing the rebuilding of the republic. And they’re my friends,” she stated. Clearly hoping that would be enough for this. 

“Great,” he muttered at the part about them being in charge. “I have nothing to offer you Rey, there will be no mercy or quarter for me anywhere.” 

“What is it you think I want from you, Ben?” That was the part that didn’t sit right with her. Nothing to offer? The only thing she had ever asked was for him to return to the light with her. “I don’t believe that. We could help rebuild. Find other Force sensitives to train. We’re the only two with that training that could help.” If that did not move her friends she’d find something that would. 

Her words were still ringing in his head. “Ah yes, the Jedi Killer training the future of the line I single handedly destroyed.” There was a snap to his voice. “I think you want a life I can’t offer you unless I…” he shook his head. No he couldn’t go back. “We’ll get you your crystals,” he shrugged. He wouldn’t let her go it on her own. 

That snap actually made her eyes snap to him, her voice a bit harder. “More like the Jedi that returned to the light after helping me kill the last Sith lord. The same Sith lord that had been whispering in your head for years,” she muttered with a shake of her head. “You did it but it wasn’t your fault.”

Pausing she picked up her plate, only having eaten half of her portion. “You don’t know what I want Ben,” she murmured a little more quietly. Even as she couldn’t stop the vague thoughts, not actively blocking him. All she wanted was him to have a chance to live. And to find her own path in all of this.

Taking his plate, he stood behind her, settling his dish beside hers. “You sure about that?” He murmured just behind her ear. He almost smiled, but pulled back instead. “I’ll meet you in the cockpit. I rather we survive flying through debris,” he shrugged.

The brush of his breath against her ear had her nearly shiver. Part of her wanted to press back into him but she resisted that impulse as she rolled her eyes, cleaning up a little bit. “Not one hundred percent, no,” she murmured under her breath. 

Once she cleaned up their dishes she moved back to the cockpit though. There was one outpost that was closer to Ilum she could get them to. Oh she’d have to get warmer clothing. She took the pilot’s seat and pulled her hair back from her face.

As she settled he prepped the ship, ignoring the displeasure of the droid. “I’ll need warmer clothes for this trip,” he said quietly. “Do you even know how to find the crystals?” He asked. He didn’t mean to be condescending. 

“So will I. It’s why we’ll be going to another outpost so I can get supplies before we go to Ilum,” she explained. “In theory? Yes,” she answered carefully enough. It wasn’t like this was one of the lessons Luke had actually given here.There were records on it however. 

“I can help you once on Ilum,” he said quietly, flipping a few switches. He was certain she had scavenged scraps for her saber. “I have some credits I was able to earn at the Black Spire Outpost,” he added. “For supplies.” Somehow he doubted she had plans for a stowaway.

“I appreciate it. I do have credits I can use for both of us though,” she replied with a small smile. “I’ll take care of going onto the outpost as well. If you’ll keep watch on the Emissary,” she murmured as she launched the ship, setting a course for the other outpost. 

He didn’t like her going alone, but it was the safer option. Carefully he watched her as he came to this conclusion, giving a nod in response. “I’ll be here, just try not to draw attention to yourself,” he said gently.

“I can be discrete,” she replied easily as she focused on the task at hand of flying, glad to have Ben with her for this. The debris was something she ended up needing help with. But once they were steady she trusted BB-8 to be able to handle guiding their path to the outpost. It would allow her a chance to rest and prepare.


	5. Provocative Force Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Finally have a bit of intimacy between the young couple. So if you don't like smut....why are you reading this fic? But! It is below. 
> 
> Also, thank you for your support! It is encouraging us quite a bit. Leave us some comments! Tell us what you like about the fic. We'll be posting regularly and we still have a loooooot planned. Enjoy!

BB-8 attempted to argue a little bit with Rey, wanting her to stay in the cockpit but she rebuked him. The droid normally had all of her time but she wanted some time with Ben. Some time to try and actually figure everything out. There were still so many questions in her head, more of them now that she was still trying to see where she stood with him. 

From where he sat on his bed he could hear the droids reservations as Rey seemed to move about the ship. As much as he tried to meditate, it was rather hard being so close to the other half of his bond. It wouldn’t take much for her to see beneath the mask, and shutting her out already took most of his conscious efforts.

“You know how to find me if you can’t handle it, BB-8. But you’re one of the brightest droids I know. You can handle it,” she praised, trying a new tactic on the droid. 

The droid actually rolled around a little bit more and then trilled at her before he started down the hall. BB-8 stopped right outside of Ben’s door though, turning to peer inside of it. _Bweeeep boop._ Something akin to “I’m watching you” coming from the droid before he zoomed off towards the cockpit. 

“BB-8!” Rey called after him with exasperation and sighed as she rubbed at her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. A few swift steps carried her into the doorway of Ben’s room. “Sorry about him...he’s quite the dramatic droid,” she muttered with a shake of her head. “We’ll arrive at the other outpost in a few hours. Do you need anything?”

Ben didn’t even look at the droid. He could understand why Mandalorians had had reservations for them. Instead he focused on her. “I’ll be fine,” he murmured.

She nodded her head, letting her hair back down and running her fingers through it. “Alright. Thank you...for helping with the bounty hunters...and coming with me to Ilum,” she murmured quietly. When all she wanted to do was reach back out and touch him like she had on Batuu.

He opened his eyes and actually caught her gaze. “I didn’t sacrifice myself for a measly bounty hunter to get to you,” he reminded.

Pain at that simple thought could be felt through their bond, raw and clearly still bothering her. But she tried to stem those thoughts, those feelings back behind her own self control. “Would have been disappointing if after everything a hunter that wasn’t even a Mandalorian took me down,” she attempted to joke. 

Those feelings, he knew them. It was the same darkness that had consumed him, or perhaps he had consumed it. Like an old friend it was easy to fall prey to it. A tendril of force pushing forward like an invisible commiserate hand being offered.

The feel of him reaching out towards her had her opening back up to him once again. A gentle wave of affection there, pain, and a sort of guilt. It had been because of her that he had died. Rather than staying in the doorway, she strode over to him and sat next to him on the bed, actually offering her hand to him silently. 

The mattress sunk slightly beside him, and he watched her hand a moment before carefully placing his in hers. It was so little compared to his, just like she was small beside him. Still his fingers slipped between hers, his palm smothering hers as he tightened his grip as if it could mend whatever she felt.

Her gaze was on their hands, her hand lightly squeezing his as their fingers laced. He was so much bigger than she was. Rey had always hated feeling small. It had made her a target on Jakku. But this? She liked this. “I’m glad you’re here...without you it was…”

Too many words buzzed on her mind. Unbearable. Empty. Lonely. That one fit best. Lonely. Even among her friends she had felt so unbearably lonely. Like she had when he had first found her. 

Though he remained still gazing upon their tangled hands, he could feel the small hairs on the back of his neck raising. That one word echoed within. He understood, but had never felt unhappy about it. Not for a long time. “I was always with you,” he murmured glancing towards her stomach, not quite capable of meeting her gaze.

“It didn’t feel like it,” she murmured softly, still looking at their hands before she looked back up at him. Rey felt a buzz of nervousness but there had been an impulse since she’d seen him. Shoring up her courage she leaned in and placed a light kiss to his cheek, quite close to his lips. 

As she moved so had he, his lips brushing hers, his eyes incapable of closing just yet as he sort of froze. The last time their lips had met, he had faded into the universe, but now, he felt beyond anything he had felt before. A warmth that slithered through his body, making his hand tighten on hers as he claimed her in a more demanding kiss, wanting more of that feeling. It was similar to how he felt in a fight, flushed, heart racing, and a heat that he couldn’t quite explain.

Rey almost froze as his lips were on hers, but that warmth that he felt was felt by her as well. And she couldn’t deny him that kiss as she responded in kind, shifting a bit closer to him as she kissed him back. Her heart was starting to hammer in her chest, feeling flushed, but she wanted more of it. It was nearly electric. As she shifted closer, her leg brushed his and she broke the kiss with a smile that was just as bright as the one when he had revived her. 

How she could be so warm and welcoming was beyond him. That look she gave him, he didn’t know what to do beyond simply stare. Confusion wasn’t apparent in his features, but it lingered in his mind, though what he was confused about was still something he needed to unpack.

The continued silence almost made her fidget. Instead of pulling away, she lightly squeezed his hand. That confusion was something she could feel through their bond and there wasn’t a trace of that continued static. Though that only made her a little more concerned with that confusion. “I should probably get some rest...make sure I can stay alert on the outpost tomorrow,” she murmured but still didn’t move to leave. 

“Don’t.” Of all the things he could have responded. He felt annoyed with himself. “Stay.” Someday he’d manage more than a single word. He tried not to chide himself, knowing he couldn’t keep everything from her in that moment if he tried.

A small wave of relief rolled through her. He wanted her here. Of course he did, that kiss hadn’t just been on her. But it still made her smile a little. “Just stay longer or stay here with you tonight?” Even though her voice was even she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. 

Ben simply glared at her with a distinctive sense that she knew very well what he meant. It took a few breaths to manage a, “whichever, preferably the night.” His cheek had the slightest bit of red to them which annoyed him.

That slight glare had her actually laugh softly, her thumb rubbing circles into the back of his hand. “You can’t blame me for making sure. This is new for me,” she murmured before she slowly started to let go of his hand. “I’ll stay. But I need to go and change first.”

“It’s new for me too,” he said in a tone so low she might have missed it if she hadn’t been so close. Still, he nodded and stood to get ready as well. Once she left he stripped his tunic and slipped out of his boots. He kept his pants mainly to avoid making her uncomfortable. The last time she’d seen him this way she had asked him to cover.

Rey tried to be swift, having to take off her boots once she got back to her own room as well as her outer wraps, her tunic, her pants, and then unwinding her chest wraps. Her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute as she actually pulled on a nightgown. It was simple and was a light blue color. Light colors were mostly what the Resistance had given her. 

Once she had changed she took in a slow breath before she made her way back to his room. Now she was rather glad that BB-8 was occupied. She almost paused seeing him again and couldn’t help but blush. 

Turning to face her, he found himself holding his breath at the sight. Swallowing down he gave a nod of the head in greeting as basic imperial faltered him. Slowly he sat on the bed, extending a hand for her as he had not so long ago.

While her heart had ached the last time he extended his hand to her, this time? This time she took the steps necessary and took his hand as she moved to sit next to him again. Words seemed so difficult at the moment. Like they were the last time she’d seen him shirtless. He was just as handsome though. And that faint scar from her saber was still on him. 

“...I never apologized for that,” she murmured as her free hand hesitantly reached out and touched the scar. She’d nearly killed him. That guilt had carried with her even after everything.

Ben shivered lightly at her touch. “We were enemies, you have nothing to apologize for.” It was that simple in his mind. If he had to apologize to everyone he’d ever hurt, he doubted he’d ever finish. Instead he brought her hand to his cheek, meeting her gaze as he considered what to do next.

“There was always something more than that,” she murmured softly. She’d felt it. That pull towards him. But she had tried to ignore it. Her thumb lightly traced along his cheek as she met his gaze, only for her own to fall back to his lips. This time she didn’t fight the impulse and closed that space, her lips brushing his. 

Her lips were warm and sweet as he greeted them in kind. His hand easily covered her cheek as he maintained the kiss, tentatively deepening it. 

She responded in kind, her fingers slowly tracing up his cheek and then up into his hair. Brushing it back from his face she shifted a little closer. As they kissed, her fingers stroked through his hair. It was surprisingly soft. 

He mirrored her actions, combing his fingers through her silk locks, trying to remember to breath as he felt the velvet of her tongue against hers. Beneath his breast, his heart hammered away. Finally, he shifted to press his forehead to his, mouth agape as he struggled for breath. “We should rest,” He hated himself for drawing a line, but he had to. She was still so young, with so much potential ahead.

Rey let her eyes fall closed as her forehead stayed pressed to his, fingers still lightly playing with his hair as she caught her breath. Her heart felt like it was going faster than a podracer. “That would be responsible, wouldn’t it?” She questioned softly, though there was that continued heat building in her along with a longing starting to build. 

He eyed her lips a while, and then met her gaze, as though trying to weigh his options. In the end, he knew he needed all the rest he could get to survive whatever came next. With a nod he answered, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

Of course he would be responsible. That shouldn’t surprise her, or disappoint her, but it did just a little. A small smile was her response and she leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek and squeezing his hand before she slowly let go and moved her hand from his hair. It was so soft! But she moved to the other side of the bed and slipped under the comforter and the sheets. “Goodnight, Ben.”

“Sleep well, Rey” he offered, taking his pants off as she busied herself getting settled, and quickly slipping under the sheets. He kept to his side but allowed his fingers to brush her back as he drifted off.

That light brush of fingers to her back made her shiver, but she rolled to face him. Her head rested on her arm, staying awake just a bit longer than he did. He looked so much younger when he wasn’t over thinking. A small smile curved her own lips as she closed her eyes. The relief, compared to how much stress she had before, had her falling asleep rather quickly. 

Rather than go straight to the darkness, his mind was oddly at peace as his body laid beside her. Her presence like an anchor he never thought existed. As he fell deeper into sleep, his mind opened to hers, displaying a vulnerability he had forgotten endured within. Every deep breath brought him closer to her, solidifying the tether of a bond that they maintained in their awakened states. Feelings gave way to memories. Memories leading to dreams. Dreams in which they were seemingly in control of.

 _Rey,_ he murmured, his voice a breath as they appeared to be back on the Finalizer.

 _Ben,_ her voice replied with a bit of confusion as she looked around the room on the Finalizer. And yet she wasn’t tense. 

She was back in the clothes she had been in when he had first brought her aboard the Finalzer. He was back in his First Order uniform. Her mind was laid open for him. No barriers between them in the dream like there was in the waking world. 

_“How are we doing this?”_ She murmured even as she stepped closer to him, that pull between them still undeniable. It seemed she was picking up on some of his more curious nature. This had to be part of their bond, right?

Snoke hadn’t been forthcoming about their bond and his time for research had been limited. _I’m not sure,_ he responded, stepping closer to her, brushing her cheek as he tucked a stray chestnut lock behind her ear. The doors opened and Hux came marching through but before he could speak, Ben turned and snapped his neck through the Force. That was so much better. He wondered if he could change the setting. Looking around he tried to imagine something different. 

That light brush felt as real here as it did when she was awake and she leaned into that light touch. But she tried not to jump Hux fell to the floor and with a bit of focus he disappeared, leaving the scene like he had never been there. _I get the feeling that you and Hux hated each other,_ there was a small note of amusement there but she stepped closer, allowing him to shift the settings. She was almost certain she was in his dreams after all. 

Slowly the scene shifted to his room. Everything on the ship was intimidating, but it was unlikely for anyone to bother them here. _”Hate is an understatement,”_ he murmured. Armitage Hux was an insufferable prideful curr.

 _“Well, the feeling isn’t one-sided. Since he was a spy,”_ she muttered, though as the scene shifted to his room she actually stepped further into his room, her gaze sweeping over it. _“I remember this room. Though I only saw this…_ ” she murmured as her fingers traced along the seat he had taken to speak with her. This had to be the room where they’d shared a few of their Force communications. 

With a few strides he towered behind her, trailing down her spine with a gloved hand. How many times had he considered taking her to his room when she’d been on board? He tried not to think of it. _”I wish I could say I was surprised,”_ he murmured settling an arm across her front to seize her hip and turn her in his grasp. His gaze met hers. _”Wouldn’t be his first betrayal,”_ he said quietly. _”I would be disappointed if he hadn’t.”_ there was almost a chuckle to his voice. Leaning forward he brushed his nose to hers, much as he did in bed.

Once again she felt so dainty compared to him, so small. It had never really mattered when she was raging against him, when they fought, but now? Those light touches had those sparks of warmth rolling through her as she easily turned to face him. _“Disappointed? Well, that’s surprising,”_ she almost laughed. But she leaned in, letting her lips brush his lightly like they had before. This time she allowed her hands to brush up along his chest. All caution. Like she was afraid he’d pull away.

His spine tingled at that ghost of a kiss, his body drawing closer to her in dream as in bed. _”The Supreme Leader constantly gave him the sense he could compete with me,”_ he murmured before laying claim to her lips, his tongue pushing forward for entrance. He wanted to taste her.

She didn’t want to think about Snoke, or Hux, or Palpatine, or anything else in that moment. Her lips parted for him easily, though the kiss was shy. Letting him lead, thinking that he must have at least a bit more experience. Her fingers still inched up his chest and one hand went back to his hair. Under one hand was that strength she had seen in him on many occasions and under the other the hair that she had wanted to touch for awhile now. 

Slow and demanding, he claimed that kiss, explored her as he stood still under her touch. His hand settled on the small of her back, keeping her against his body as he combed through her locks with the other, slipping between them as he traced down her neck and shoulder to palm her breast. He could feel that heat course through him, a desire to be close to her in a way that was new and foreign. 

Each touch sent another tendril of heat rolling through her, spreading and growing as the kiss built. Her breath hitched at the new touch but she didn’t pull away, instead shifting closer so she was pressed flush to him as they kissed. Desire starting to drum through her like a beat all it’s own. Impulse guided the hand on his chest, unclasping the cloak in his dream. 

In the dream he had no qualms unwrapping her from her frocks, kissing and touching her in a manner that would cause him to flush were he awake. Here, he knew her in ways no one else had, and his mind clearly told him no one else would. She was his. 

The thought spurred his body in bed to shift her, his naked form pressing her into the bed as he kissed her just like in their dream. 

It was a flurry of clothe, his jacket and belt removed as he unwrapped and started to bare her to the room. If they were awake she might feel more self conscious. Might hesitate. A dream was different and had her pressing into his hands, fingers trailing over his bare chest. 

While in bed with him, she responded in kind. Kissing him back with a soft eager sound in that bed, her arms wrapping around him. Though she was still quite asleep. 

Soon dream and reality mingled, having led her to his mattress in the scene they shared, his length slipping between her thighs to press against her teasingly. Soft yearning groans escaping through their kiss.

She couldn’t catch her breath. Her body was moving faster than her mind could catch up and she wasn’t sure she’d stop this if it did. It felt like she was on fire and as his length pressed against her heated core she moaned into the kiss. Her lips left his only to get a deeper breath of air. Breathless, hot, and incredibly willing, the only thing she was aware of was him. 

Reality had her clutching at his hair, as he gripped at her nightgown, far too many clothes stopping dream from becoming reality on the Emissary. 

It was the beep and trills of the droid that pulled Ben from his reveries. Realizing how it might have looked to the mechanical ball using a litany of accusations as he had Rey pinned between his chest and the mattress. He could feel her heat through her basics where his hardened length pressed. _Kriff._

“I’m not hurting her,” he muttered at the unit as he rolled off and let his head sink into the pillows, cheeks flaring indignantly. 

As he woke and the scene dissolved around her in dream, so did she. Her breathing was a little uneven and she felt just as heated as before. Sinking into the bed she let out a soft groan of frustration. For a number of reasons. _Kriff._

“I’m fine, BB-8,” she murmured a little breathlessly. Though his answering beeps and trills had her groan again. Poe and Finn. Of course they wanted to give her an update. Now of all times. 

“Tell them I’ll be there in a minute. And don’t tell them anything about Ben,” she muttered as she slowly sat up. Her cheeks were bright red and she pushed her sleep tousled hair out of her face. 

The droid paused a moment before he let out an affirmative noise that sounded reluctant before rolling off. 

Ben sighed and looked at her from where he lay. “They’ll need to know eventually,” he murmured. Though there was a distinct sense of appreciation through their bond. “Go, update your generals. I’ll...meditate.” 

Rey glanced down at him and let her fingers brush his lightly. “Eventually...once I figure out what to say,” she answered before leaning down and letting her lips lightly brush his. “Mhmm,” she murmured even as she blushed rather deeply. If it were her..she wouldn’t be able to meditate. But she got out of his bed and left the room. She’d need to get changed and then...deal with the generals.


	6. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was awkward. And just a taste of that growing connection. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and give us some feedback about what you think! Thanks for following us! ^.^

Once she was dressed and had changed, after splashing cold water over her face to help her focus, she moved back to the sitting area of the Emissary. BB-8 swiveled to focus on her and she shook her head. “Don’t look at me like that,” she grumbled.

“How is my droid looking at you?” Poe chuckled from the comm link. Just a voice, no holos involved. 

Thank the Force they did not need a confirmation she was alright through a holo link. “Like he’s judging me,” she grumbled as she sipped at a cup of caf. More sleep could have been useful, especially since that was the most enjoyable sleep she’d had in awhile. Sleep didn’t feel likely after that though. 

“BB-8 doesn’t judge,” Finn answered that time and got a few beeps in reply to him that made _him_ glad that there were no holos. “Okay. He rarely judges. Just when we humans are taking too long or...something.”

“Or something, huh?” Poe’s smirk could be heard from light years away. 

“Ugh. Cut the couple cuteness. Far too early where I am for that,” she grumbled good naturedly. Holding back a yawn, she took another long sip of her caf. “Is there an update on the bounty? Don’t tell me someone tried to attack the base..”

“No, no. We’re safe. Jannah and the others went back to their moon so they could track down any family lines. Nothing major. Just…” Finn was hesitant to say.

“There are a few thousand creds on all of our heads. I did manage to get our contact in the bounty hunter’s guild to tell us that it was from First Order leadership. Some of them were clearly not defeated during the attack on Exegol,” Poe replied as calmly as he could. 

Rey was silent for a few moments. A previous First Order leader was right on the Emissary. But she trusted him with her life, and for good reason. He had helped her with the bounty hunters, which at least meant he hadn’t called the hits. Right then would have been the perfect opportunity to tell them, and yet… 

“That makes sense. Leia wasn’t at the front of every battle we fought. Clearly a few of them would have gotten away to rebuild,” she murmured. Though that reassured her a bit more. Ben hadn’t gone looking for them. At least she felt confident enough saying so. “If we find where they came from we can stop the bounties,” she murmured. 

“Exactly what I was thinking. We also need to actually establish a capital for the New Republic and get back out there. Hunt down what’s left of the First Order,” Poe explained with a bit more energy.

A laugh from Finn made Rey smile as he started to speak. “Watch it, Ace. We have to actually lead this time. Get your head out of your cockpit,” he teased. 

Rumbling laughter was the answer at that followed by a sigh. “Mhmm, you don’t mind,” the older general teased lightly.

“Guys….stop,” Rey groaned with a shake of her head. Third-wheeling it with these two had not been fun the few weeks she had stayed on the base with them and the rest of the New Republic. “So, spies will be out in force again. Rebuilding is being pushed forward...Oh. I might be radio silent for a little while to avoid detection. I’m...I’m trying to accomplish a few tasks that might make training new Force sensitives a possibility.”

Both men were silent for a moment, taking that in. This was uncharted territory. Luke had tried to rebuild the Jedi Order once and it hadn’t exactly gone well. But the Jedi helped give hope to the galaxy. It was important. As far as they knew, she was the only one that was equipped for the task. 

“You think you’re ready for that, Rey?” Finn’s voice was gentle, not going to pressure her into anything that she wasn’t ready for. “You’ve been so tired lately…”

“I’m not going to get less tired if I let this pile up, Finn. Plus, they need to be trained. Still figuring out how to find Force sensitives...but we’ll manage. Just trust me, alright?” Rey half pleaded with them, needing them to trust her. That was a trust she was going to need once she did tell them about Ben. 

“We trust you, Rey. Just don’t be silent for too long. We’ll think a bounty hunter grabbed you,” Poe warned carefully. “May the Force be with you, Rey.”

“May the Force be with us all,” she replied easily to them both before she disconnected the comm and finished the last dregs of her caf. Leaning back in the seat she rubbed at her temples lightly with a sigh. Complicated. None of the stories talked about how Leia, Luke, Han, and Lando had rebuilt. 

Once dressed, the only living being that had seen part of the rebuild of the New Republic stood in the kitchen area sipping on a cup of caf. It wasn’t great, but it would at least keep any migraine at bay. Soon she would leave to an outpost to get them ready, though he would look into the supplies the Emissary had to offer. Blankets, things Luke would have wanted when he’d had to hide in his father’s dead Tauntaun. Just the thought made him want to vomit.

Summoning up the will to move, she stood to get another cup of caf before she’d have to grab her cloak and explore the outpost. Pouring more of the caf into her mug, she took a sip and leaned against the counter as she glanced over to Ben. She couldn’t help the faint blush that filled her cheeks when she did. 

“We both need warmer clothes. Do you have any preference on what I grab?” She sounded friendly, no trace of the breathlessness or shyness from earlier. Carefully contained now that she could breath.  
“I do better in black, you might want to consider darker colors yourself, finding white and grey in snow can be a chore,” he drawled, as if he hadn’t been halfway to riding her only a hour prior. It was easier to think it had simply been a dream, nothing more.

“True. Though if neither of us intends on running off without the other it shouldn’t be difficult to keep track of each other,” she pointed out. “I think you’d look fine in lighter colors though…” she murmured as she felt that blush stay in her cheeks. Yeah, that was smart. Keep complimenting him. She chided herself as she took another sip of her caf to shut up. 

Ben sipped his caf and simply stared at her. “I’m sure you do,” he murmured, eying that blush in her cheeks. “While you’re out, I’ll keep the ship ready to bolt, though if you need anything, reach for me,” he said quietly. It was the least he could do, he wasn’t going to lose her again. Not if he could avoid it.

Rey nodded her head and finished off the second cup of caf, tying back her hair into a pony tail rather than her signature buns. The hood would hide her face but she wanted to minimize similarities. “Alright. BB-8 will stay here with you. I’ll be as quick as I can,” she murmured before she let her fingers brush his. It was a gentle touch, no longer quite so hesitant though. Not with what had happened. 

As much as he tried to stay stoic, that brush was enough to make his hand reach back, if only for a moment.

A small smile curved her lips and she left the kitchen, pulling the cloak around her and pulling up the hood. “Let me know if you think of anything we’ll need…” she murmured lightly.

“Bacta patches, blankets, anything that can make sure we’re properly supplied. And unless you have some weapons for me, it might be something to consider given the bounty on your head,” he reminded quietly. He had his own advantages sure, but he hadn’t killed all of his knights, and he could only do so much with a blaster and his energy back to a reasonable level.

Adjusting her cloak, she wrapped it back around herself and pulled back on the hood, attaching Leia's saber to her belt and passing him Luke's. Just in case. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He took his uncles saber and watched it for a moment before adding it to his belt. As she went on the station he stayed back with the droid. Feeling rather useless he settled on his bed to reach out to her, to feel her, to be with her.

As she moved through the station, through the stalls to find coats and warmer attire for their descent onto Ilum, she could feel him there. In their connection. It was like his mind brushed hers. But she made herself focus. Luckily there were things in the more neutral colors she went for. Greys. Light blues. Tans. Browns. Shying away from white. It didn't feel like it fit. But for his she got him blacks. Balance. They balanced each other. It made sense that even connecting with who he was again he'd want black.

BB-8 eventually rolled into Ben's room but didn't make a sound, just watched him with a slight tilt of its head. Like he was waiting for some sort of update from Ben about Rey. Clearly the droid had bonded more with her than with the cocky pilot.

There were a few times that she had to be even more careful, hiding her face as a few people with First Order symbols on their clothing moved by. But she was moving just fast enough not to raise suspicion. And then got a few black articles of clothing for herself. Might as well see how she looked in black.

At first he laid there and brushed her mind, staying close but not distracting her. He could feel BB-8 at the entrance of the room, hear him shifting to get a better look. Once he felt more comfortable he sat up maintaining that connection.

He looked towards the droid but was with Rey, looking at her as she hid. He stood. “Any problems?” He asked, though knew it would take a moment for her to reply. He didn’t like that she was having to hide at an outpost.

The small droid rolled into the room and actually looked up at Ben as he spoke with Rey, clearly a little confused by that. There were small beeps that came from him.

The young Jedi smiled slightly at that but shook her head. Letting her thoughts answer rather than speaking aloud. _Not really. Only a few people that might have been willing to try and grab me._ There was a bit of amusement to her voice in her head as she took the packs and parcels of clothing. She was on her way back, carefully returning to the ship.

“If you say so,” he murmured back to her quietly, holding a hand to the droid in a silent plea to give him a moment. When she assured him she was on her way back he kept her at the edge of his mind while he addressed the droid.

“She’s fine,” he said. “She’ll be back soon,” he told the small droid.

 _I do. You were a lot more persistent when you were hunting me. I'm fine._ It was meant as a reassurance rather than any sort of chiding. But she carefully moved through the markets and picked up something warm to eat as well. Something that didn't need to be reconstituted.

Not too much later, Rey was climbing back into the ship and put the fragrant smelling soup in the kitchen and dropped off her parcels in her room before going to his. "Black clothing as requested," she murmured with a bit of a smile.

Brushing her fingers, the smile on his lips made him look younger, less weighed by his previous path. It felt more like a life. “I appreciate it,” he murmured.

The way he smiled lit her up a little bit more as well. "Alright. I got us something warm to eat before we go to Ilum," she murmured, her fingers lingering against his for a moment. He looked so much younger when he smiled. Gentle.

 _I love that smile._ The thought was a little too loud. But she didn't realize that. BB-8 came rolling out and nudged her leg and she sighed and patted his head lightly. "Good to see you again too, BB."

BB-8 chirped a soft trill before he nudged her leg and then rolled off to occupy himself with something. Rey shook her head and actually moved into the kitchen area as well.

When he settled at the table he watched her as she settled warm soup before the both of them. “You could have been caught,” he reminded. He was glad for actual food but he couldn’t help but lightly chide her.

A bit of a smile curved her lips. "I could have. I also could have crashed any of the crafts I've flown. Life is a bit of a risk....I managed to avoid getting caught before. This was worth it," she murmured as she actually got bowls and utensils. The soup smelled amazing and if they were going to brave Ilum...she wanted the warmth.

“I understand that, but the current state of things has changed the rules. There is no authority looming over,” he said gently.

A soft sigh left her lips. "I'm alright. I was careful. I survived on Jakku nineteen years before I got involved in all of this. I know how to avoid trouble," she murmured lightly as she divided the soup into two bowls for them and took a bite. It almost made her moan. Much better than rations.

“All I’m saying is the galaxy is different, lawless,” he murmured as he took the bowl and indulged in a first bite. It was good. “I’m not calling you incapable, just saying the stakes are higher,” he said calmly.

"They are. But they're working on it. It won't be easy but I can't just disappear until it dies down," she murmured as she took another bite of her food and seemed...content. Each time she looked at him it just cemented he was here. But it still felt so surreal. Which was probably why she hadn't cried yet.

Of course Ben had thoughts in regards to their trying to fix it, but that was for another time. “I’m just asking you not to take unnecessary risks, I can’t lose you again,” he murmured, eating his soup quietly for a moment. Truth was losing her was the scariest thing for him. Something he knew he couldn’t live with.

Those words. Lose her again. She forgot often enough that she had died too. But she remembered him dying. "You won't," she murmured softly, deep sympathy and understanding coming from her as she reached over and took his free hand in hers. "...You have to do the same then," she murmured.

He squeezed her hand back. It was a bold promise of her to make that he wouldn’t lose her again, but he nodded all the same. “I don’t plan to, unless I have to save you,” he smirked. A bit of cheek to lighten up the earlier admittance to his fears. “How long before we get to Ilum?” He asked gently.

She left her hand in his, like she needed the contact with him, and continued to eat. But that cheek made her roll her eyes and smile a bit more. She’d saved him once too....though admittedly from wounds she’d inflicted. “Well...we have a choice. Can head there now and wait till morning on Ilum to land so we aren’t there at night. Or go and land now and take our chances as it gets later,” she murmured. She liked the first option.

It didn’t seem like much of a choice so much as a decent option and a stupid one. “We can cloak the ship and land just shy of sunrise,” he said gently, not daring to let go of her hand. “Probably best we finish packing and rest,” he said gently. Ilum wasn’t the kindest landscape before he had pretty much destroyed it.

“It probably is,” she murmured. She’d make sure to leave BB-8 on the ship and give him instructions. It was going to be an interesting trip. If the old Jedi cave system was still there then there would likely be some materials for lightsabers. She was already thinking about what sort of saber would fit best for her.

Slowly they released each other to clean up. There was still some soup to be stored and she stored it. In case they came back frost. 

“Alright. If you need me you know where to find me.” Which was such a far cry from their last conversations like this. But it felt right too. She touched his shoulder and strode back down the hall to pack things and meditate. It was something she needed to do again.

The two set to the task, each ensuring they had all they needed from medical supplies to warm blankets. BB-8 had been enlisted to help, which he took to rather well, despite giving Ben warnings and grievances here and there. Eventually both Rey and Ben found themselves sat in their respective rooms meditating prior to their mission on Ilum.

Surrounded by the Force he breathed it, lived it, it was him and he was it. Though in different rooms, he might as well have been sat across from Rey. She was within reach, though he tried not to disrupt her as he tried to regain what he had thought lost to him before crossing paths with her.

As she sat there meditating, she could feel him. It made her smile a little bit more but she attempted to keep that focus. Breathing in and out. Honestly it made her glad that there wasn't a well of the dark to fall into to explore like there had been when Luke was teaching her. Their connection feeling more alive than she had felt it before. Was that due to their proximity or because they were bonding more deeply. Openly. She wasn't fighting it anymore.

He could feel her smiling, and though he was focused, the ghost of a smile played on his own lips in return. It was easy to be there with her, to lose himself to it all, but still he kept composure. He could feel things in the force he hadn’t been privy to in a long time. If he focused enough, he swore he could feel his mother. Just that was enough to make him glad he was sat, but he stayed still, ensuring he had all his arsenal for what was to come.

Focusing became easier, letting herself feel her teachers that were no longer with her. Helped quiet and focus her mind. But the longer she sat still and felt their bond the more it made her want to weep. She got up after...she wasn't sure how long it had been, and moved to pour over the Jedi texts quailing that urge to weep.

Eventually he no longer felt her communing with the Force, and it allowed him to dig deeper, to go beyond simply the Jedi path, while avoiding the likes of Palpatine. There was a lot out there. So much that he could still achieve. Not fully light, but no longer completely dark.

It was a while longer before he finally pried himself from the bed to get a glass of water. He reached out to her lightly, checking on her, making sure she was alright.


	7. Dark Reverie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we teased it a bit in the last one but this one chapter has things heat up a little bit more. Some healing closeness is certainly needed by the pair.

Rey was sitting on her bed, perched over what Luke had written about the crystals and lightsaber construction. Her hair was down, loose around her face. As she felt that reach through the bond a part of her relaxed she hadn't known had been tense. Her emotions were all over the place, but she seemed to be mostly alright.

Ben had had issues with his own feelings before realizing he was part of a dyad. There was something about how she felt that had a familiar taste. Though he trusted she was alright when she assured him so, he knew there was more.

_Need help?_ he asked. Whatever she was working on was obviously important to her, and she was tense, whatever it was.

_I don't think so. But the company would be welcome._ And she hoped it would reassure that part of her that still ached at the memory of him being gone that he was here. Could half of a dyad even survive without the other? Was that why while he had been gone it had been so hard? Even so she tried to shove those feelings away. Not wanting to bother him with them.

He leaned in the doorway shortly after and watched her pour over tomes he had once perused before Luke hid like a coward. Sometimes it was hard to reign in those thoughts properly. Conditioning didn’t just disappear overnight. “Anything good?” He asked settling on a nearby chair offering her space, but close enough to touch with a bit of a stretch.

"Just reading up more again on crystals and lightsaber construction," she murmured. She had repaired Luke's saber but that didn't mean she had any practice on constructing her own. Looking over at him she tucked a stray strand of hair out of her face.

He listened and nodded. “You never had your own,” he came to realize. His own sword had been a shift from tradition but still he had chucked it into the water. “There’s a place that has parts,” he murmured. “If you want a better energy supply than what the Jedi have to offer,” he offered. The sith had perfected the lightsaber, had expanded its development in ways her books had little references beyond encounters.

A small smile curved her lips and she shook her head. "I haven't. Was a little too busy to go hunting for crystals. And Luke hadn't been all that eager to leave the island," she murmured with a slight shrug. Though at his words she closed the book and turned to ace him a bit more. "A better energy supply would be useful. I was thinking of potentially creating a dual blade." It would fit with how she fought a bit better, even if she had adjusted to Luke's.

“Then my supplier will be useful,” he murmured. “Double blades are a Sith innovation,” he drawled lightly. The place was shady but nothing a little pummeling couldn’t get what he needed. “If she’s still operating, it should be,” he murmured. It would mean no one had found her. Only those that had followed the path could find her location. If she had been found it would mean a next generation of himself being created.

"Reassuring," she murmured but she almost flushed, but with how she fought with a staff a double blade would be useful. And so would the ability to activate one without the other. 

“I need a new sword too,” he said with a light shrug.

Ruffling her hair she lifted a brow. "I was curious about what happened to the sword...." she murmured but she thought about what he said. She, in essence, knew what he was trying to say. 

“Threw it into the ocean on Kef Bir,” he murmured. “After you stranded me, which is a recurring theme with you,” he recalled. Though Kylo Ren had died on the planet, he was still in tune with all sides of the Force.

At his words she blinked and then flushed. "...Consider that a habit that's being broken. And I've only stranded you the one...." But she'd left him on Ilum once. Left him on Snoke's ship. Left him on Kef Bir....and then she had thought him dead and had left Exogol. Oh she hoped he hadn't shown back up there when he...revived? What had happened?

He could almost see her thoughts as they raced through her mind and he reached to take her hand. “I didn’t,” he murmured. “I woke up on some planet in the Kessil System,” he murmured. “I don’t know how, but I have hunches,” he added quietly. “We can discuss them when we survive Ilum,” he offered. A bit of an assurance she wouldn’t abandon him there if she wanted answers.

She had been rushing to try and destroy the Emperor. She didn't think Ben would have helped her. Otherwise she might have taken him with her rather than stealing his TIE fighter. "Oh....good," she murmured as she laced their fingers together again. "We'll talk about it later," she agreed with him. For a few reasons. Including that if they talked about it now she might relive that moment again.

He missed his TIE fighter, but that was for a different day. Just as their conversation would be for a different day. “Yeah,” he nodded. “We’ll need to rest before Ilum,” he murmured. "Wouldn't mind having you beside me again."

"Do you think we'll just rest if I'm next to you again?" She murmured, it wasn't a complaint. Not really. But if they really needed rest...

Ben looked at her with a perked brow. "I mean if you have other ideas, Rey," he said trying not to let his mind wander back to last night...that morning. Trying to be innocent in this.

Rey blushed even further. "No, no. No other ideas," she murmured. Still leaving her hand in his. Though that morning was in her mind. Being woken up by him kissing her. The idea made her shiver and her free hand combed back through her hair.

“Alright,” he relented, though he only half meant it. Thoughts of their morning together still fresh in his mind, or rather it had resurfaced though whether from him or her, he wasn’t sure. “I’ll wear something to sleep or whatever,” he shrugged. It wasn’t his usual, but he could deal if that’s what it took. Honestly, having her close had felt good.

The unsaid implication made a shiver roll down her spine. Her gaze unable to really pull away from him. But she chewed lightly at her bottom lip then nodded her head. "Wearing something might help. I liked sleeping next to you," she murmured softly. It made her feel safe. Which was odd after everything but not because of the bond. Things were a strange sort of complicated.

He nodded. He’d only do it for that night, because they needed to be focused, and also because he knew he could use all the heat he could garner before heading to a planet where he would freeze his balls off. “I slept well beside you,” he murmured back. It made him feel... whole.

"As did I," she murmured softly and kept her hand in his, her thumb lightly stroking along the back of his hand. She wasn't looking forward to the cold of Ilum. She hadn't particularly liked it last time. That was nearly a full year ago now. "...My bed or yours?" She asked lightly, not minding either way but she had a feeling they'd just keep...sitting here if they didn't figure that out.

“Here’s fine,” he assured. "Shall I step out?" he asked, unsure what she needed to get ready for bed. 

"I...No. It's fine," she murmured as she ruffled her hair and moved to get up, moving over to a dresser to draw out a nightgown.

He pushed the button to close the door to her room and undid the overshirt he wore, settling it carefully on the back of the chair he'd been sitting on. He stepped out of his boots, and took off his socks. He was still fairly dressed, enough to hopefully not distract her. Of course once he closed his eyes, he could make no promise not to indulge in their subconscious and all it had to offer.

The sigh of the door made her smile and she unfastened and removed her pants easily enough, sliding them down her legs and putting them into a hamper. She'd have warmer clothes tomorrow after all. Then she took off her top and undid the bindings around her chest. She focused on the task rather than the fact he could look at her. But it still made her heart race as she removed those binds and then pulled the nightgown over her head.

Stood on a side of the bed he watched as she undid the binds of her top, stripping herself from the lighter fabrics before slipping on a nightgown. It wasn’t like he’d seen much, but he wished he could have told her to slow, ordered her in her undressing. He had to focus, turning to sit on the bed as he waited for her, containing the thoughts his former persona would have eagerly brought forward on any given day.

The fact the bond had been so open had her hear those thoughts, those wishes made her blush a bit more as she glanced over at him. But there wasn't judgement in her gaze in the least. Her bottom lip was captured between her teeth. She turned off the light and moved back to the bed, taking the side furthest from the door and pulling back the covers so they could both slip in.

Silently he slipped beneath the sheets beside her, drawing closer to the middle of the bed without touching her yet. In his mind, he wanted to cup her cheek, to bring her in for a kiss. The things he wanted to do, he worked hard to keep under wraps. They needed to rest, and he could control his urges.

She slid closer to him easily, moving to wrap an arm around him to nuzzle close. She was certain he could feel that blush in her cheeks with how warm they felt as she nestled close and let her eyes close on a soft sigh. Rey was far too touch starved to keep from touching him at all.

Ben let her settle against his chest before pulling her into his arms, shielding her from the world. He wasn’t sure why she flushed, but it didn’t matter. “Rest well,” he murmured kissing the top of her head.

The sound of his heart in his chest soothed her. Rey let herself relax in his arms and let that feeling of rightness wash over her. "Rest well, Ben," she murmured softly and squeezed him gently. In the arms of her other half it was easy to find sleep, but not nearly as easy to escape her thoughts this time as sleep pulled her under.

It was a while for him to fall asleep. Especially with how easily she relaxed in his seize. Once asleep his mind wandered through dreams, only seeming to find peace when his mind reached hers.

While awake, Rey’s emotions had been shoved aside...but they were waiting for her as she slept. It was her recurring nightmare, one she had lived. Even in her sleep she curled in tighter to him. The dark sky of Exogol loomed overhead, they were back in that throne room. It always started fine. That kiss, that bright smile that made her heart flutter. Before the relief could sink in, before the bond could make her feel complete. She felt it. That line went dead. There wasn't anything and it was a wind of a maelstrom on the other side of what should be the bond that linked them in her dream. And then his body was gone. His body was gone and she wept. Alone. That crushing loneliness of not feeling him there in that nightmare. And the crushing realization that she would have done anything to get him back. As selfish as that seemed.

Ben entered her dream from a distance, watching her sob over his clothes. The clothes that had lacked when he’d found himself quite alive though whether he was well had been debatable.

_Be with me_ , he thought the words that had breathed life into him as his hand extended as he stood before the throne, standing as he had so many times before.

It hurt like a physical pain. But as soon as she heard that thought, the one she had meditated on for days after the fight on Exogol, she spun around in her dream.

_Always._ The answering thought went through them both. Distantly rather distantly, she could feel the differences in the dream. Knowing he was there with her in it. But that didn't change the reaction. Pushing herself off the ground, she strode to him swiftly, taking that hand in her own but also wrapping her other arm around him, crushing herself to his chest. Tears still rolling down her face.

He had known that pain when he had used what little had been left of his strength to heal her. The silence had been unbearable. Her hand was small compared to his, but he took it firmly as she pressed against his chest.

“If you wanted to return to Exegol, we could have simply set a course,” he murmured. 

He was broad and tall and he swamped her, but it made her feel safe. Made her feel whole.

"...You really think I want to come back here?" She murmured. It wasn't something she wanted. And yet...deep deep down there was something that curled through her that had wanted it. That part of her that still wanted what he offered her a few times.

"I just want you," she murmured into his chest. That was all she wanted. Him.

His arms engulfed her, tucking her against his firm chest. At her words he plucked her from the ground, holding back a chuckle at that slightly startled sound leaving her. With her legs wrapping around him, he slowly ascended the steps to the throne, simply sitting in it as he clutched her to his chest.

Rey kept her arms around him, pressing close and almost trembled. There was something dark within her that was deeply pleased by being right where she almost had ended up. 

“I could have given you the galaxy,” he murmured, meeting her gaze. It was what he had wanted. He had wanted a new path, one forged in war.

Rey let her fingers stroke along the side of his face gently. "And I don't need you to give me anything," she murmured gently. All she wanted was the man she was with right now. "Your path had too much blood on both of our hands," she murmured quietly. That's what she told herself. Many times.

Ben looked at her. “You’ll understand soon enough,” he murmured. In the end, his death should have been the curtain call. Soon her people would demand his incarceration. Perhaps even his death. And nothing would have changed.

Rey sighed and nuzzled against his neck. He was hers. She was his. No one was getting in the way of that. And that thought had a bit of that spark rolling through her. Like when she used Force Lightning.

“The path with no obstacles leads nowhere,” he murmured.

"I didn't say I wanted no obstacles...just that I didn't and still don't want the blood of innocents on my hands," she murmured. The Light and the Dark always seemed to be at odds with her. She couldn't find the right balance.

He pet her hair gently as she nuzzled him. Sat on the throne with her in his lap was an interesting feeling. “Blood was shed regardless, still is,” he murmured. “Our hands will never be clean,” he said simply as hard as it was he had learned it before embracing the darkness.

"I know. But as little as possible is the path I've wanted to walk," she replied. But she knew she had blood on her hands. She'd killed to protect her friends. She had nearly killed him in her anger…

“You didn’t kill me the way I could never kill you,” He murmured in her ear, replying to the thought before he replied to her words. “It’s a galaxy not a planet,” he murmured. There were too many lives for as little as possible to be considered. The battle of Exegol had taken more than a planet’s worth between all the ships.

“Perhaps it’s a childish want but saving as many as possible is still the path I’d prefer.” She huffed slightly. Their age difference was showing. Perhaps it was simply her age that made her more hopeful. But she wasn’t convinced of that.

He brushed her cheek. “Noble but shortsighted,” he chuckled lightly in return. It seemed a recurring theme with the Resistance. One of the many things he disagreed on with his parents.

She leaned into his hand lightly with a slight smile. "At least you think it's noble," she murmured with a sigh. There had to be a better way then though...right? Ultimately safer? “But I could have killed you,” she murmured, referring back to them rather than the galaxy. If she hadn’t known how to heal..

“But you do,” he replied gently as he brought her face closer to his.

"I do....,” she murmured. And she didn't see them getting into another lightsaber duel like that again. But thoughts were rendered useless again as his lips brushed hers gently. Indulging. 

Sitting with her on the Sith throne was arousing in and of itself but being so close didn’t help matters. The hand that had cupped her face trailed down her side, altering the scene. Changing their garments, willing the empty room to be filled again as his hand came to settle on her hip.

Kissing him was distracting, even as that darker part of her nearly purred in delight with where they were. With him touching her in this place of power, it was easy to get lost. Easy to be distracted enough, enjoying the closeness, to realize that their clothes and the surroundings were changing.

The changes were subtle for him, a few added layers to the normal black he wore, but for her, it was a transformation. A shift of fabrics and colors until she too looked befitting of the throne. As he kissed her, he gave her a throne room befitting of their status, of their union, of the dyad. Exegol could have been a thriving capital under their rule, not just a hidden fortress to build destroyers on.

Slowly she broke the kiss, glancing down at herself. The fabrics were soft, so soft but seemed durable as well. Not like the cheap material she had been stuck with back on Jakku. The changes around them made her look around, a small it of shock likely felt through the bond even in their shared dream before she glanced back up at him. "...Alright...maybe I don't look bad in black..." she murmured, unsure what else to say.

He looked between them, watched as she took in the new attire. He could feel that surprise in their bond, he could feel every shade of feeling she had unless she made it a point to hide it. Picking her up, he settled her on the throne carefully, tilting her head up to meet her gaze. "You look ravishing," he said huskily.

The majesty of the room wasn't lost on her, but it was hard to imagine that the throne room in Exegol could ever have been this grand. The attire? She knew that if she had joined him that she would be this well taken care of. As he tilted her head up, she blushed. She liked him sounding like that. "Just from a change of color?" She half teased, but she knew it was more than that. She felt oddly...powerful in this outfit.

A bit of a smile played on his lips as he shook his head. Rather than kiss her he stepped aside, waving a hand to fill the stands with representatives and delegates. "You're always ravishing to me, but this, the power we could have wielded," he purred against her ear. "I could have given you everything..."

A very slight pout formed her lips as he pulled away rather than kissing her. But as she looked up at the stands she pushed a hand through a bit of her free hair and shivered at his purr. "You are everything to me," she admitted quietly, though he could feel that small part of her that almost purred at the idea of wielding so much power. "I already have more power than I ever thought I'd have."

“An illusion of power,” he corrected. She would learn soon enough that she was respected to a point, indulged truly. The stands emptied as he turned to face her. “You’re everything to me,” he responded gently, claiming her lips in a demanding exchange. If he couldn’t have her the way he wanted he could indulge in dream. One of his gloved hands settled on the arm of the throne while the other raked up her thigh.

Now, she wasn't sure she believed that. But he kept saying she'd see. Would she? Before she could question it he said the words back and she smiled a bit more. The more demanding kiss made her shiver, one arm wrapping around him to pull him closer as her fingers played in his hair. Her breath hitched slightly as his gloved hand raked up her thigh. She could feel him rather well through the material of the clothing he had her in.  
As she pulled him forward he didn’t fight it, leaning in closer as he slipped her skirt up until he could slide a hand under it, reaching between her thighs to tease her. He wanted to feel her but for now it would do. Help keep himself in check as he let his tongue beckon hers.

Rey arched slightly into his hand as she kissed him more deeply. Her hand stayed tangled in his hair and that longing rolled through her. She wasn't trying to hide anything from him. Not now. She'd spent a lot of time hiding from him. Her tongue tangled with his as her heartbeat picked up in the dream and as she slept.

Towering over her, his gloved fingers teasing her outer folds through her undergarments. Pulling his hand away he removed his glove, using the Force to slide her underwear down before resuming what he’d been up to. In dream, like in reality, he was hard, trapped against his pants and wanting nothing more than to find relief. Her body pressed tightly to his, not allowing space between them.

She felt so small compared to him, now more than ever as he teased her. Though as soon as it was skin to skin contact she moaned softly into their kiss, nipped lightly at his bottom lip. Experimentally. Going more off of impulse more than anything else.

Rey was small compared to him, something he worried more about face to face than through their bond. That moan spurring him on, that bite having him slip two digits into her in retaliation. In bed, he had turned to face her, her arm around him causing him to pull her closer against his chest.

The added digits had her moan again. "Ben..." she breathed against his lips before she kissed him again, her hand tightening in his hair. Though she initiated the more demanding kiss this time. The desire and longing easily reciprocated.

That moan had him continuing to tease her. His digits circling inside of her, slipping in and out, stretching her to see just what she liked and how she reacted to it all. Something he might have worked up to had BB-8 not interrupted them in the morning. He loved how she gripped his hair, indulging the kissing she demanded easily.

Her legs spread a bit further for him, arching into his hand and almost rocking into those teasing fingers. The further he pressed into her, the more she wanted. _More_ echoed between them. It made her wish that once they woke they didn't have to go anywhere. Because as good as it felt in dreams...she was sure he felt even better awake.

That single word rang in his head, and he brushed her clit with his thumb. A closed smile playing on his lips as he continued to tease her. He wondered why they kept resisting each other in the real world. They were both so eager here.

Another moan left her at that and her head fell back against the throne as she looked at him, her lips parted. His touches felt amazing. But she could hear that thought, that wonder. It made her blush a bit more. "...Nervousness," she murmured, though her voice was breathy. That was her answer at least. She couldn’t start to try and explain his.

_Nervousness_ his mind echoed, and though he knew why, it took a moment to remember she too had had the same training. “It won’t make you less of a Jedi,” he murmured, continuing to tease her. The canvas around them was definitely an interesting one considering his words. His lips trailed down the side of her neck, as he filled her with his digits.

Rey nodded at that echo, though being a Jedi was only half of it. The other half was the newness of it all and the fact that it was someone she cared so deeply for. “I know....and it’s not like I took those vows,” she managed though another moan left her lips and she tilted her head for him. Her breath coming a bit faster.

The shift in her breath had him smiling against her skin, his fingers leaving her so he could slip a third finger into her while he freed his length from his pants. When he took away his hand this time, it was to replace it with the tip of his length.

Looking up at him as he took his fingers away again she slightly chewed at her bottom lip. But there was nothing but that deep affection for him and want in her gaze. 

Pushing against her, he couldn’t help but worry that he might hurt her. In response, her voice whispered through their bond. _You wouldn’t hurt me._

His breath laboured as he inched into her at the encouragement, a moan leaving his lips as he felt her tight around him. “I took those vows,” he murmured once he was sheathed inside of her, watching her breathless. _Until you_ , was the unspoken truth that lingered.

She had more faith in him than she thought possible. Though as he inched into her she gasped, the sound turned to a soft moan. There was a pressure that mixed with a sense of rightness and pleasure as he filled her.His words shocked her slightly, but she still let her fingers brush along his cheek. That admittance meant it was as new for him as for her. "You're my first kiss....my first everything." _Only everything._

That faith she had in him was something he feared and loved. Though at her own admission, he felt himself pulling out of her, only to spear himself forward. _My everything_ he echoed. She was his. He knew that much, and now that he knew she too had been without prior temptation, it felt even better. A fear he hadn’t known he had dissipated as he lost himself in her. In their bed he pulled her closer, a mine murmured from his lips before claiming her in a kiss both in life and in bond.

Rey didn't know how not to have faith in him at this point. The stronger their bond had grown, even while she trained with Luke, she could see all the potential and capacity for kindness in him. It was mixed with that desire for power and control. But he didn't push that on her. Not much. "Ben," she moaned as he speared into her. His name a murmur on her lips in reality before she kissed him back both in dream and in life.

She felt so good, and the way she spoke his name nearly had him spilling over. This was so much, and as he lost himself into her, murmured her name, claimed her lips and demanded more. He wouldn’t last all that long, he knew it, and it made him fear for the day he would indulge in her for real.

The feeling of him filling her had her shiver and arch into him, and there were echoes of his own pleasure across the bond. It was an intense feeling that had her nearly trembling as she kissed him back, deepening it. Meeting his demands rather eagerly.

Where she started and he ended grew more confused through the bond, their limbs tangling in bed, while in the dream he thrust into her, filling her, taking her. Right there on the throne, he might as well have made her empress. That path had ended for the time being, but wherever they went from here, he knew they would never part.

Her breathing was uneven, cheeks flushed, and her legs moved to wrap around his waist. Even in bed one of her legs had hooked up around his waist. In dreams, her hand tightened in his hair as her tongue delved into his mouth. Pressing them together eagerly, almost desperately. Where they were didn't matter to her, she was never going to leave him. It would take a force more powerful than their bond to keep them apart.

Through their bond they had shared many a night as this one, but none quite as self aware as this one. None that would build to what he truly wanted. No, he needed her, like one needed air, like droids needed power. Though he hadn’t spoken the words, he felt them, felt that deep love for her that he had only ever felt for power in his life. His thrusts grew harder as he felt on the verge of spilling into her, it would only be a few more moments.

As he thrust into her harder, she broke the kiss on a gasp that turned into a moan. She arched into him. His pleasure echoing through her and building her up as much as her own was. Close. From all of his teasing and now this she was very close. But she needed this in the waking world as much as she did here.

It wasn’t much longer that he felt that end, the warmth that escaped him and filled her. That tug and pull of his body as he released. That need for proximity had him rouse from the dream, realizing he was kissing her, and the warmth in his pants that at least assured he wouldn’t be pushing her for more. He held her for a moment, brushing light kisses over her face. “After Ilum,” he promised.

That feeling in the dream was so very real and that pleasure that he felt triggered her own. Tightening around him in the dream. Though in reality she was still kissing him even as she started to wake up a bit more at those light kisses brushed along her face. She let her fingers brush through his hair, cheeks flushed but oddly satisfied even though it was a dream. "After we get our crystals....even if I have to put BB away somewhere," she murmured, promising him as well as her fingers brushed through his hair, along his jaw, just staying close.

For a moment he simply basked in her presence, nodding at her words, smiling at the mention of the droid. It was nice to hear that she was willing to lock the droid out if needed. Of course he hoped it wouldn’t come to that. After a while he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I best get changed for the day,” he murmured. Mainly he wanted to change, maybe even get a shower in before the ice planet.

A soft sigh left her lips as he just smiled at her. That smile was something she treasured. She had never really seen him smile when he was going by Kylo Ren. All serious and sharp, but his eyes had been softer for her. Now his whole face was. She pressed a kiss to his cheek gently then nodded her head. "Alright....I should get ready as well," she murmured, but she didn't untangle herself just yet.

It took a few more moments before he actually rolled out of bed and sighed. She was beautiful, and that heat in her eyes was different from the times they had been on opposing sides. If he gave her his hand now, he knew she would always take it, just as he would always take hers. Heading to his chambers he stripped down and took a shower before putting on the new garments she had fetched at the trading post. In a few hours they would be making their way through icy caverns in seek of crystals to complete new sabers. He had already found one, not that he mentioned it. He still needed one or two to manage a proper saber.

Once he left the bed she sighed. A gentle sound before she got up and went to clean off in the fresher. She figured he could use the actual shower on the ship more than she could. She double checked what she packed, making sure there were rations and water just in case they got stuck somewhere and then she got dressed in her new garments. Warmer than her traditional garb but all leaning closer to grey than white. The black she'd try on later. Tying back her hair again, not sure on how to do too many styles outside of the buns, she went back to the sitting area of the ship. She'd fly it the rest of the way to Ilum shortly. Her large coat on her pack as she secured the saber she was using to her waist on her belt.


	8. Scintillating Angularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo go to find crystals for new sabers with some unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying our fic so far. This wild ride is slowly going to get more wild the longer this goes on. Feel free to comment! And share this fic with your friends.

The pair of them were finishing up another bowl of the soup from the outpost as they prepared to finish the flight down to the surface of Ilum. Once they found a safe place to actually land on the surface. 

“Do you know where on Ilum the crystals are?” He asked before taking another bite of the soup, hoping that she had more of an idea than he did. 

Rey paused mid motion and actually thought about that. There was this weird sense of knowing that she still couldn’t explain. Clearly it had something to do with the Force. “There are a few caves still standing. Opposite the side of Starkiller base,” she murmured. 

“I see,” he murmured, lost in thought as he ate. He wondered who was whispering in her ear. It didn’t matter ultimately.

“Yeah, not very detailed but it’s this….feeling. I can’t really explain it,” she murmured before she took another bite of her soup. The Force side of her training was a little lacking. Leia had done her best after Luke passed but she hadn’t been too inclined to continue for awhile after Exegol. “There are a few other planets that we can check if Ilum lacks crystals.” 

As he finished his soup he collected both of their bowls with a slight smile. “I did promise to help you find your crystals. If we don’t find any, and you’re open to non traditional methods, they can always be created,” he offered. It was more a Sith creation than a Jedi one but they would function just as well. 

“Well...there’s something that feels right about finding my crystal. If we can’t find one though, I wouldn’t be opposed,” she replied calmly enough as she took another long drink of water. “Do you have everything packed?”

Ben nodded as he put his coat on and loaded his bag on his back. He was as ready as he would be feeling rather glad she was open to new ideas. Luke wouldn’t have approved. But that was proof that both of them were still quite different than perhaps both of their mentors would have wanted them to be. It was odd to have his uncles saber but he kept it close just in case they ran into trouble.

Rey had been using other people's sabers since she got started on this journey. But it didn't bother her in the least. As they descended she pulled up a scarf she had to cover her mouth and her nose. At least it wasn't sand that could get in the eyes and irritate the skin. but she led them towards the ravine, carefully staying alert.

At that moment, he missed his mask, it would have shielded him from the bitter wind and biting frost. Things he hadn’t felt in years. Instead he mirrored her actions, raising a black scarf over his nose leaving only his eyes exposed to the elements. It would be a hike but he trusted their path, trusted that the ancients were speaking to her, guiding her well.

Part of her missed the goggles she had used on Jakku, but those had been more meant for sand. And so she led them along. It was quite a hike into the ravine. Though there were several crevices and caverns. Close to the middle, though, they found a cave that started to go down into the planet and there were a few signs that Jedi might have used this path in the times of the Old Republic.

His gloved fingers brushed markings on the wall of the cave. He could feel the history, taste it on his tongue, bitter like his thoughts for the Jedi. He suppressed the feelings, this wasn’t about him. Ben was quiet, he had been on this planet before, had nearly destroyed it really. The path they took had him lost in thought, reaching out and shielding himself in case his presence disturbed the Jedis of old. He wanted another crystal to form a blade, and hoped he could find what he was looking for in the mines without it turning into a problem. Even when he tried to do good his plans often lead to issues.

Rey was quiet as well but as they got deeper into the caves and moved further into the earth, there were small fissures that seemed to hit different reflective shards of glass to illuminate the halls of the cave. It was beautiful. And there was a small look of awe in her eyes as she moved through. She could only imagine how young padawans must have felt coming here to construct their first lightsaber. Before too long they got to a much larger chamber. There were chunks carved out of the walls, but it also glittered with bright shining crystals. All clear until their Jedi found them and influenced the color of the crystal.

“There,” he broke their silence, mentioning a bit of a platform. “I’ll help guide you through this,” he offered gently, extending a hand. He had been in a similar cave once before for his crystal, before breaking it when he caved to the darkness. It was why his saber had become a sword, to compensate for the instability of his crystal. 

She had read about this in the books. That she'd have to sit and meditate and deal with the cold in order to feel the pull of the crystals for her. She had a pouch in her pocket to carry them in to keep them safe since they'd be constructing them later. She took his hand and nodded, allowing him to guide her. Slowly she settled down, closing her eyes as she breathed.

Letting go of her hand he let her find her place, to settle into meditation. “Good, focus your breathing.” He kept his tone low. “Reach out through the force. Feel the cave’s walls to find that strain within the earth, follow it to its cluster, and take what is yours,” he murmured.

It took her a moment to release herself from physical sensations. “Force knows this is the hardest part for me...communing with the Force. I still know more about ships than it,” she murmured with a slight smile before she took in another slow breath, starting to even out her breathing.

Meditation was one of the harder things that she had to do in her training in her opinion, but she listened to his instruction as focused as she could be. She let her spirit reach out, brushing along the walls in search of crystals. As she let her consciousness reach out she could feel echoes of the Force. Hear memories still housed in the caves of Younglings running through the caverns in search of their own crystals. Guided by a voice that she had heard when she had communed with the Force. 

How many generations of Jedi had come here before her? How many searched this very planet for their crystals and spent hours trying to find the one, or two, that called to them? Would they be able to continue that tradition?

 _You’re not focusing, Rey._ A familiar voice whispered through the air around them. Luke. 

“At least it isn’t a pair of eyes distracting me this time, Master Skywalker,” she replied with a bit of cheek as she kept her eyes closed and tried to focus. There were echoes in the cave that drew to her. They felt familiar. 

A bit of a snort escaped Ben as he took a seat not too far away. “Ignore him, he has nothing left to teach you beyond holding back your potential.” he murmured, ignoring his uncle.

 _“Ben,”_ the voice rang, that chiding tone he knew all too well, the one he had failed to hear thus far. It had quietened him, if only for a moment.

Even with her eyes closed, Rey couldn’t help the slight smile at that chiding tone from Leia. “Leia,” she greeted quietly before she tried to focus a bit more again. “I’m not sure about that though, Ben. The Force is still something I’m trying to understand.” Her voice was soft, clearly trying to concentrate. Meditation always tended to allude her though. 

“I can teach you,” he murmured, reaching out to her. “I can guide you,” he tried to help relax her, to help her focus through the Force. “And I won’t try to kill you in your sleep,” it was more a mutter for the look of aggravation he could feel coming from his uncle.

Those words were honestly soothing, helping her to ease in a more comfortable position. Though that mutter made her snort slightly. “We’ve tried to kill each other enough,” she replied as she took in a slow deep breath, held it, and slowly exhaled. It was getting a little easier to tune them out. 

_”I was taking it back,”_ Luke tried to defend himself. He would have explained if Ben hadn’t pulled the building down on his head. 

He focused on Rey, but that anger boiled beneath the surface. “Slow breaths,” he encouraged gently. More so for himself at this point.

She could feel him, that anger, and she reached out to soothe it. They were fine. But she continued those slow deep breaths. Those tendrils of familiar feelings were reached for, though every time she tried to go after them it was like it fizzled. Slow. Patience. The lines of worry and stress and expectation bled out of her face. 

The audience was unexpected, but she was slowly starting to feel more at peace. Those feelings of familiarity and the call of the crystals was slowly starting to clear up. Now she understood why some padawans had spent hours in these caves attempting to find their crystal. It was a test just like the Jedi challenges that were detailed in the book from Luke. 

Her presence was the only thing keeping him at peace, his mind reaching out with hers, following lines until he too could hear that hum. A cluster of crystals high in the caves, beyond the reach of anyone without their abilities. “Call it to you,” he murmured, reaching out with her to bring it down.

A slight nod was her answer to him. Those crystals felt like her but there was one that felt different but called to her all the same. A crystal for him, perhaps? Either way, she reached out with the Force in an attempt to start to draw them down. She would have to use just the right amount of pressure to draw it down. 

It took several long minutes for them to finally have the four crystal cluster settle before them. He could still feel those before them around, some pleased others miffed. “You did it,” he opened his eyes slowly, untangling himself to stand before her. “Now you’ll have to focus on them every night until they become in tune with you. It will take time, but they’ll find their colors,” he murmured. 

Opening her eyes as the crystal cluster settled before them, she couldn’t help but stare at it with a bit of wonder. Reaching out she cradled the cluster in her hand with a bright smile. “I think I can manage to focus on them during my meditations,” she murmured quietly. The sense of accomplishment she felt was clear through their bond. 

“You’ll need two for a double blade,” he said gently. Which meant he would have the other two. He could feel the aggravation rolling off his uncle’s presence. “You still want to play the I didn’t mean to be a judging laser brained git card?” That anger was swirling beneath the surface just demanding to come out.

 _”Ben,”_ both Rey and Leia said in unison.

 _”Ouch. He has a point, Luke. You saw Light in me and refused to hurt me. But that looming with the serious face would have scared anyone,”_ another man drawled as he pushed a bit of his own sandy colored hair out of his face. 

“I don’t need your help, grandfather,” he bit into his words. 

_”Debatable,”_ the eldest Skywalker almost chuckled and got a glare from his daughter for his trouble. 

Rey lifted a brow and carefully put the crystals into the satchel she had with her. For all of her knowledge of Force ghosts, which wasn’t a lot, she thought they only showed up if there was something to pass on to others. But clearly that wasn’t the case. 

Nostrils flaring he found his fist clenched at his side. “ENOUGH.” The single word echoed through the caves, shaking the walls. Between the storm howling through and his rising anger, the entrance to the cave would be impossible to exit for some time.

The shout was enough to have the ghosts of the past fade. Though there was a chiding sort of feeling coming off of Leia as she left, concern from Anakin, and that disapproval from Luke. Before Rey could say anything she heard the sound of ice and rocks falling further away. That...didn’t sound good. 

“Ben..maybe you should have ignored Luke,” she murmured, attempting to be light about it as she moved to stand, stretching a little bit. How long had she actually had to meditate to succeed in getting the crystals?

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Or maybe he should have ignored us, it’s what he does best.” There was lingering venom in his tone he did his best to contain.

Closing the space between them she took his hand and laced their fingers together. “Maybe he should have...but because you had this handled,” she reassured him. That venom was a little concerning but she couldn’t blame him. She’d been rather heated with Luke when she’d found out what he’d done. “Will you really teach me?”

He looked at their tangled fingers a moment before meeting her gaze. “If you trust me to, I’ll teach you anything you want to know,” he promised in a breath. “It might not be exactly like your books, but you’ll have every tool at your disposal.”

“I trust you,” she breathed the words, letting him feel that trust through their bond. If anything she was shocked that he trusted her after she’d almost killed him. But he had pointed out that she hadn’t. “Hands on training is better than trying to blindly follow a book.”

He considered her words and nodded. “We’ll start by getting your crystals ready, we can figure something out for the rest,” he murmured. She was distracting, he only hoped he could keep his wits around her.

She nodded her head at that, it made the most sense to start there. Then she’d have a saber that was hers, aligned with how she worked. “We have time to figure it out,” she replied easily before she pressed a kiss to his jaw.

That kiss had him unclenching his jaw, relaxing the slightest bit. His anger had mostly subsided.

“We should see about making it back to the ship...or at least see what that noise was,” she murmured as she squeezed his hand lightly. 

“We should get back before dark,” he shrugged. The last thing they needed was to have to spend the night on an ice planet.

Rey nodded her head, moving to follow that winding path back towards the entrance of the cave. “Staying on an ice planet overnight doesn’t sound all that pleasant,” she agreed with a nod of her head. Deserts at night were bad enough at times, especially if there were sand storms. 

His strides were quick and calculated as he led the way. Once back at the entrance he noted the ice he had caused to fall like deadly teeth prying from the caves entrance. It would be easy to move but the weather outside was the more worrisome sight. “Kriff.” The word was bitter.

Looking over the icy teeth over the cave’s entrance and the raging storm outside she let out a slow breath. “Seconded,” she murmured before she pulled a comm out of the pocket of her jacket. “BB-8?” Silence and static greeted her and she tried again. “BB-8?”

The storm was interfering with her comms. Hopefully the droid listened and realized that they were fine. She had told him to only be concerned if it was over two days and they hadn’t commed in. BB-8 was smart. He’d realize that the storm was influencing this. 

“We’ll have to find a place to settle in for the night,” she murmured, her gaze moving to sweep over the cave. 

Ben looked up and there was a small balcony type structure that seemed promising. They’d avoid waking up covered in snow and it was probably warmer than being straight in the entrance, even with the ice shards keeping them semi safe from the winds. “There,” he said, bringing her attention to the formation, a set of rising rocks acting as stairs that would help them up.

Looking where he gestured, she sized it up and nodded her head, shifting her bag over her shoulder. “Much better than here,” she murmured as she moved. The steps were easy enough to get up and there was still enough room there at the top for them to stand and move around. 

“Now it seems like it was a good idea to pack blankets,” she sighed. At least she had learned from Luke’s mistakes with his tauntaun. 

Ben nodded. It beat stories from his youth he rather forget.


	9. Heavy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content below. 
> 
> We hope you've been enjoying the series thus far. There is a lot going on and we're still fleshing out exactly where it's going. Let us know if you have any thoughts. We absolutely love feedback, even if it's just a heart! <3

It didn’t take them long to set up a make-shift camp. Both of them had packed extra blankets and coats in case a storm had hit. What she hadn’t expected was for Ben to also cause the mouth of the cave to be covered. Rey couldn’t blame him completely though. He had been provoked after a fashion. 

Pulling out his canteen he encouraged her to drink some water before rifling through his bag to get some rations for them. Something to leave by the fire while they meditated on those crystals. “Looks like we have time to start your training, shouldn’t be a great many distractions here,” he shrugged.

“Unless Jedi of the past decide they want to pester again,” she half joked as she took a sip from his canteen. Rey was still not eating as much as she likely should have been. Weeks of eating little in her grief had been changing her habits. 

“If they want their secrets exposed to the last potential jedi, I doubt they’ll return,” he muttered, trying to find a place to comfortably sit.

Rey couldn’t help but lift a brow at that. “What kinds of secrets,” she couldn’t help but ask with a bit of that same curiosity that had driven her before. But she took the chance to move, getting as comfortable as she could by letting down her hair and removing the scarf and her gloves.

There was a slight chill in her hands but the fire was doing its job of providing enough heat that they wouldn’t freeze. She rubbed her hands together and then rested them on her knees as she tried to relax enough so she could meditate.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he drawled teasingly, rubbing his hands and not removing his gloves just yet, though he lowered the scarf from his face and lowered his hood to expose his face, glad for the fire. “I could remind Luke about the time he kissed my mother,” he shrugged. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Luke kissed Leia?!” She asked incredulously. Well, that explained why the celibacy issue had been easier for Luke. Not many could kiss a relative and then feel completely comfortable afterwards. 

Ben closed his eyes as he prepared himself to meditate, sat before her. He risked opening an eye to look at her. “Yeah, at least that’s what my...Han, it’s what Han said,” he murmured, trying to focus. “Do you have the crystals? We’ll need them here,” he pointed to the ground between them.

She felt sympathy for him there for a moment. The fact he couldn’t call Han his father and she hoped it wasn’t due to guilt. But how couldn’t it be? A quiet sigh left her lips as she took out the small satchel, uncovering the crystals as she put them down where he indicated. “That’s...uncomfortable.”

Once the crystals were sat down she closed her eyes and took in a slow breath. “So...do I just meditate thinking about the crystals themselves or anything specific?” The books hadn’t included those details. Maybe that was something she could add to any future editions she planned to use in her teachings.

Ben ignored the discomfort, instead he sighed and took his gloves off, settling them in his lap. “I don’t think anything prepared either of us for this,” he murmured. “Our crystals are tangled, we need to find which is which, and in time they’ll separate from their core and then we can move onto the honing,” he explained, reaching to press his hand to hers. “Here,” he said gently, hoping some physical contact might help the flow between them, the reach to extend more forthcomingly as they tried to unpack their own dyad.

Rey felt a small jolt each time he reached out to her first, like her heart skipped a beat, but she kept that from showing on her face as she kept her hand pressed to his. It reminded her of the first time their hands touched. When she was still on Ahch-to and he was on either the Finalizer or the Supremacy. “Alright,” she murmured softly as she continued to try and relax. Feeling what was her and what was him...but there were facets where it was hard to tell which was which.

With deep breaths, and focus, he dug deeper into their bond, noticing connections he hadn’t quite made before. Insecurities they shared, dichotomies that held them apart. Where he had had everything growing up she had had nothing, though they both allowed the one thing the Jedi disliked above all, for feelings to take over.

“Emotions aren’t weakness, whatever he told you, he was wrong,” he voice was solemn in the cave, his memories of times at which they had saved him pushed through their bond, needing her to understand that the path Luke had tried to set her on wasn’t any better than the one Snoke would have placed him on.

It was hard to argue with him. While on the surface she had seemed distant and detached back on Jakku, her emotions had saved her. Instances of her Force sensitivity helping her avoid storms that she had simply _felt_. And her emotions had her believe that he could be saved. Seeing those instances from him through their bond, she gave a slight nod of her head. 

Rey’s breathing stayed deep and even, digging into their bond as he was. Seeking understanding for this something that hadn’t been seen in centuries. “Can’t let them control everything either. It’s a balancing act,” she murmured, voice barely louder than a whisper as she tried to keep focus. Her hand never once left his. 

Where she ended and he began was becoming harder to discern. He wasn’t even sure if they were speaking or simply thinking towards one another. In this state, he held nothing back from her. "Good thing the masters of old are dead," he said simply. "We can create a new order of force sensitives." It was an odd thing to say, he had never really considered training a new generation, but she had. Was he signing up for that?

His words did bring forth that vision of hers that she had the first time they touched hands. The pair of them. Teaching Force sensitives. It had felt so peaceful. “I’d like that,” she murmured as her fingers laced with his.

“Even with judgments from our predecessors?” He asked more amused than anything. He almost wanted to ask Luke if he felt he’d died valiantly distracting him to save the Resistance.

“Even with their judgement. Nothing I’ve done really fits the traditional Jedi training. Neither did Luke. And the code...there are so many pieces that don’t fit,” she murmured as she opened her eyes to look at him. Focus on meditation was fading rapidly. 

He perked a brow and looked at her. “Luke was trained late, but a stickler for the rules,” he reminded as he maintained her gaze. “My style is different,” he murmured letting her glimpse at the Knights of Ren, their training alongside him. A mix of viciousness and stealth to their motions, moves the Jedi never would have sanctioned. 

On that note they could agree. It wasn’t something she had really thrived under and if she hadn’t had anger to match his after he had witnessed their bond she wasn’t sure what Luke’s reaction would have been. Though that viciousness made her pause. “My style doesn’t exactly meet approved Jedi forms,” she countered. She’d fought with anger on a few occasions. 

He almost laughed. “Moves you stole from my mind?” He reminded teasingly. “You still represented their ideals,” he murmured. “Being my apprentice might tarnish that,” he warned.

That smile on his face made her own smile light up a little bit more, though she did seem a little sheepish. “I wouldn’t have held my own very well if I hadn’t,” she murmured before she sighed. “I feel like that’s going to happen anyway.” It would be very likely that no matter what she did it would damage her image with the Republic. Even if it was just a little. 

“So, should I be more formal with you if you’re going to be teaching me?” That was an option after all. 

He considered her words. “Perhaps while we train it might help set boundaries,” he said pensively.

Boundaries seemed almost amusing considering they could feel each other’s thoughts and emotions. Walk each other’s dreams. But she nodded her head, her hand still holding his as she looked at him. “Would it be Master Solo, then?”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge. “I would rather Master Ren,” he murmured. He did have a bitterness towards the name Solo. His father had been some hero, but he didn’t feel it was worth keeping it. Han had wanted a son like Poe, not him, and he’d grown up knowing that.

Rey simply lifted a brow at that. “I think that might make people more leery of what we’re doing if they hear that,” she replied but it wasn’t exactly a protest on her own. Though she did lightly squeeze his hand in mild reassurance as well. As long as he was still Ben to her she supposed she could adjust. 

“I’m not training others, I’m training you,” he reminded sternly. Her hand made him feel better though he kept that to himself. “You’re the only one that sees me as Ben,” he murmured.

“Their loss,” she stated. Clearly believing it too. Any person that trained under them eventually would know he wasn’t the monster that people kept painting him to be. That she once believed him to be. “I see all of you.”

His gaze lingered on her. “Do you really?” He asked, though he kept the barrages up. No, he would flood her with the past another time.

“I think so,” she murmured. “Nothing is as black and white as everyone thinks,” she replied gently before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his lightly. 

Shades of grey were where he had operated. The in between. Neither Jedi nor Sith. No, he had led the Knights of Ren, and he would be Master Ren to his apprentice. A new path, different from anything the galaxy had seen. Even his return was something he couldn’t explain, that held no explanation for. “If only it were so simple,” he murmured, watching her lips for a spell.

She shifted just a bit closer to him, their knees brushing as she rested his hand with hers in her lap. “Even if it’s not simple...I’m not going anywhere,” she breathed, her gaze lingering on his lips before looking back up at his eyes. 

How he was meant to take those words, he wasn’t sure. Did she mean she would follow him if he didn’t stick around the resistance? The feel of his hands against her lap, he tried not to swallow too hard as he kept his composure. It was hard to focus when she was so close, looking at his lips as she had in their dreams on several occasions. “Good,” he murmured.

“Good,” she echoed softly before she leaned in and kissed him. There was a nervousness with all of this, but she wasn’t letting it stop her. Rey didn’t hide from him, didn’t try to keep her thoughts to herself. She wanted him to kiss her, to touch her, and across the bond that deep affection that could blossom into so much more with just a little coaxing was there. 

He nudged her into his lap as they kissed. It was one way to keep warm with the growing chill in the air as the snow fell in drafts outside the cave. If it weren't for the snow's reflective nature, the cavern would have been much darker than it was. Despite the darkness that seemed to dawn on them, he could still see Rey quite clearly.

The warmth of him pressed closer was pleasant and she wrapped her other arm around him. It was nice to be this close. Breaking the kiss she rested her forehead against his lightly with a smile. She could see him rather well. Even with the scar she had caused, she had caused two of his scars now hadn't she, he was handsome. Shockingly so honestly.

"We hurt the ones we love most," he echoed her thoughts about his scars. It was why they had never made him shy away from her. He knew their destiny, had felt it in the Force. They were simply meant to be, there was no other way to explain it. Of course a part of him had deemed it otherwise, boiled it to a single word: **_mine_**.

The guilt was still there. Even after the apology she gave him earlier she hated that she had marked him up in that way. It made her hesitate a little. 

_I'm yours,_ he traced her finger across the scar. "You marked me that day, but I left you scarred on that table," he murmured, slightly aroused by the memory, the way she had been at his mercy. The things he could have done to her. It felt like a lifetime ago sat in that cave with her.

She left her hand there, lightly tracing her fingers over that scar and keeping her eyes on him. "And I'm yours," she murmured softly to him. But that reaction to the memory from him made her blush and arch a brow. "Why do I have the feeling you have ideas now?" She murmured curiously.

"Why do I have a feeling you wouldn't be opposed to them?" he turned the question back on her. Two could play that game, and the way she asked definitely made him think perhaps she wasn't all that different from him. Perhaps he didn’t have to curb his initial response to things the way he felt he did.

“Depends on the ideas,” she breathed as her gaze dropped back to his lips once again, her heart starting to hammer in her chest. 

He noticed, taking the chance to claim her lips rather firmly, demanding her tongue with his. She melted into the kiss, responding to him as her hands moved to his shoulders, slowly starting to ease the coat down his shoulders. That urge to feel his skin against hers was building again. Her fingers playing back through his hair.

He pushed a few ideas through their bond, mostly of her stripped on that table while he touched and teased her. The idea of towering over her in his imperial uniform, not quite touching her skin as he taunted her. A stark contrast with how she brushed his hair with her fingers.

There was a slight hitch to her breath. She would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive in just about anything he wore. Or didn't wear. She deepened the kiss further as she flushed. Not turned off by the idea at all. Shaking hands left his hair as she shrugged out of her coat and eased his off as well, adding them to the pile of blankets they had made for their camp.

Ben brought her down on the blankets with him, kissing her deeply. The images they shared had him on autopilot. He felt hot in his layers, despite the snow around them he might as well have been on a desert planet at that moment.

Rey felt heated, but in a way that was different than she was used to and she wanted more. She held that kiss even as it made her breathless, her fingers tracing down over his shoulders. Along his chest and lower still. They slipped under the hem of his outer layer and the tunic beneath, edging them up his body. The feeling of his skin under her hands as she did so making her heart continue to hammer in her chest. 

Beneath his breast, he could feel his heart race the way it only ever did in battle. Shifting his weight on his arm and knees, he mirrored her motions, prying away her belt to smooth out those folds of fabric criss crossed over her tunic, unwrapping her like a present as he worked his way to brush her flesh.

The clothing was tossed aside and she eased up onto her forearms, helping him strip her out of her clothing. It was similar to their dream. The nervousness remained but she couldn’t stop if she wanted to. And she didn’t want to. Their kiss only stopped as they tossed their tunics aside. Her chest wraps could be undone while they kissed, which is why her lips pressed back to his as soon as the clothing was gone. 

Kissing her was easy, easier than anything he’d done in his years. As their lips continued to meet, he fingers plucked at her bindings, prying the lengths of fabric and casting them aside. It wasn’t long that his hand palmed her breast, giving the released flesh a soft squeeze before rolling her nipple between his fingers just as he’d done through visions they’d shared.

A moan left her lips against his, her hand tightening in his hair as her breath hitched. Her legs shifted, allowing him to move into the cradle of her body. Each of her touches was light at the moment, tracing over the small scars on his chest, marveling at just how strong he felt under her hands. “Ben,” she breathed as she broke the kiss to get a few deeper breaths. All of that heat was pooling between her legs. 

At the sound of his name, he pressed his forehead to hers, his breath shaken as he tried to focus on anything but the hardness of his length beneath his pants. Pulling away he slid her boots off, stripping the remainder of her clothes and casting them aside so he could reach between her thighs and feel her warmth for the very first time. 

She lifted up so he could strip her, about to reach for his own belt before that first brush of his fingers made her gasp. Between her legs she was slick with arousal, her legs falling open a bit further for him as she pulled him closer. Words felt unimportant and impossible at the moment. Lost in a tempest of desire as her gaze drank all of him in and blush bloomed in her cheeks. It was hard not to feel a little self conscious, laid bare for him outside of dreams.

“You’re ravishing,” he said in response to that nervousness he felt rolling off her in waves. His gaze held hers as he slipped two digits into her, just as he had in their most recent dreams. She felt amazing, warm, tight. He teased her, explored her as he leaned in to claim her lips.

The compliment only made her blush more, though a smile that was more gentle curved her lips. A gasp left her, her thighs staying spread for him as a soft whimper left her, a slight pressure mixing with the pleasure of him filling her with his fingers. Kissing him back, there was an unrestrained passion shown in that kiss as her fingers tangled more in his raven locks. 

Her responses were absolutely perfect, those sounds music to his ears. Somehow as he kissed her he managed to shake off his boots without pulling away from her too much. When her body felt more yielding he slipped a third digit to the mix, stretching her as much as he could to ensure he didn’t actually hurt her. Compared to him, she was petite. 

A sharp intake of breath answered that third digit, her hand gripping at his shoulder and his hair. That pressure was a slight ache but she was adjusting well enough to him, actually rolling her hips to meet his fingers as they stroked into her. “Ben,” she moaned against his lips. Even with that pressure she wanted to feel more of the pleasure he was bringing her and wanted him even closer. As close as they could get. 

His lips curled into a smile at the way she spoke his name, his fingers slowly leaving her so he could remove the rest of his clothing, releasing his aching length from their confines. She barely contained a whine as he moved away, watching him all the while. Shivers rolled through her from longing as much as from the cold. When he returned between her legs it was with blankets to shield them from the bitter cold, something she was grateful for. 

Carefully positioning himself, he brushed her locks with his free hand, his weight distributed on that forearm and his knees. With his other hand he brought his length to her core, teasing the tip along her slit before aligning himself, pressing into her so he filled her inch by inch. The teasing made her breath hitch and with each slow advance she shivered, staying relaxed under him. At all of his teasing she was more than ready and willing for him. But by the Force he filled her much better than his fingers could. 

Her breathing was coming in soft pants as she tried not to squirm, her arms wrapping around him and her lips brushing his cheek, his jaw. Despite the cold she could feel that warmth and heat between the two of them, moaning softly once he filled her completely. “Kriff…” she barely breathed the word. 

Ben paused as he filled her to the hilt, catching his breath as she swore. He gazed upon her face as he slowly removed himself only to thrust into her again. At first his motions were slow, almost cautious though leaning on the calculating side. Though their visions had prepared him, it was hard to distinguish where she began and he ended. He not only felt the pressure of her inner walls ceding to him pleasurably, but also how he felt to her, that ache he soothed with every penetration.

Rey was lost in sensation. That ache slowly fading as he continued to thrust and that echo of his pleasure through their bond had her nearly trembling. The hand in his hair traced down, moving along his face as her head fell back to look at him. Her face was flushed, pleasure and deep affection shining in her eyes as she looked at him. Everything was blending into that haze of pleasure as she arched into his thrusts. He felt amazing, like they were quite literally made for each other. 

“Rey,” her name left his lips like a prayer, the onslaught of sensation telling him he wouldn’t be the most thorough lover in their particular predicament. Still, he continued his motions, glad she was finding as much enjoyment as he was. His fingers curled into her hair, his other hand seizing her hip as he guided her with him, rolling against her as he noted a spike of pleasure at that particular angle. 

That spike of pleasure had her moan and squirm, arching into him and moving where he guided. Him taking the lead was reassuring in all of this. “Oh…” she moaned as her nails lightly dug into his shoulder. _Again. More._ The thoughts were loud and had her trembling. The feedback loop of their bond was building her just as rapidly as their bodies meeting each other. 

A few sounds escaped him as he abided her wishes, rolling his hips against her, grinding between thrusts. He could hardly tell which of them drew more pleasure from their actions, his motions growing more ragged as he lost himself into her, his thrusts growing more firm as he drew ever so close to that inevitable end. _So close…_ his mind expressed where his tongue failed to produce any intelligible sound.

Rey nodded in agreement at that, not even realizing that they weren’t speaking out loud. The more they touched and the closer they were physically, the stronger that bond seemed to grow. The continued grinds, along with the more ragged pace, had her breath hitch. “Ben…oh,” she moaned a bit louder, nails digging into his shoulders as she arched and her inner walls tightened around him. The feedback loop of his own pleasure starting to make her tremble. 

As soon as her nails tore at his flesh, and her inner walls collapsed, he was spilling into her, the warmth of his seed pushed into her with every thrust as he rode their pleasure out. “Rey,” he groaned, overwhelmed by the sensory overload their bond provided. When he finally stilled, he rolled to the side to collapse breathlessly beside her. His large chest rising and falling in a labored manner. He had no words to express what he’d just experienced.

Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath, cheeks still flushed even as she rolled onto her side and moved to rest her head on his chest. After that she did not want to have space between them again. Her fingers traced up and down his chest as her eyes closed and she listened to his heartbeat. Love flowed freely through that bond, silently steadily moving through them both. Neither were sure what to say to the other. 

A strong arm shifted to pull her in closer, echoing that need for proximity. Beneath the blankets they would be warmer than in their clothes. At least Ben felt certain he would never fall prey to it so close as her body was pressed against him. Appeased, he held her there as his eyelids heavily fell shut, sleep beginning to take him into what would be a restful state. Something she seemed to bring on.

There was peace here beside him, a deeper peace than she had understood even with her meditations. It was easy to adjust to the new position there beside him, staying pressed close to him and the warmth of his body. The sound of his even breathing and his heartbeat soothed her to sleep. For the first time since he had been gone, her sleep was dreamless. Peaceful, even with the storm that continued to rage outside of the cave.


	10. Circumspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Rey and Ben are reconnecting. And I can hear you now. "The tags say Dark Reylo!" Oh ho ho. Just hang tight readers. 
> 
> Starting to get a little more complicated for our heroes. Lovers. People.

BB-8 had been panicking. The pair had been in the caves for nearly two days before he had called Finn and Poe. He did follow one of Rey’s orders: Not telling the Generals about Ben’s presence on the ship. But the results were rather instant. Both of the generals swiftly got a ship together so that they’d be able to go after their friend. It was a freighter just a bit larger than the Emissary, in case they’d have to dock that ship on theirs, and they were prepared for anything. 

Finn was concerned that it could be any surviving member of the First Order. There could be vital pieces of intel or tech still left on the wreck that was Ilum that they could have gone to gather. Poe thought that she could simply be lost in a storm or could have been injured by a bounty hunter. And while neither general thought she was dead, both of them did think that she was in trouble. 

With Poe piloting their vessel, they made it through debris and beside the abandoned ship in record time. Between the two of them, they were prepped and ready to extract their asset within minutes, stepping out onto the remains of Ilum and finding the sights of the cave she had gone too fairly quickly. The storm had passed, and though they had nothing more than her beacon to track, it was enough to get them to the cave. It seemed snow and ice had accumulated at the entrance, but they still managed to get in rather easily, if not finding the formations daunting.

“Weapons out, keep close,” he murmured, hoping nothing more than a storm had kept her in, but there was this weight in his gut.

Finn nodded, leading the way with his blaster as searched for clues. It wasn’t until he looked up that he noted the rudimentary camp set up, relief clear on his features as he nudged Poe.

A relieved breath escaped the pilot, relaxing as he slipped his blaster back in his belt to make the ascent, completely oblivious of the stair like formations. “You scared the kriff out of us Rey,” he started exclaiming, but it wasn’t a messy bunned girl he found himself faced with.

When Ben opened his eyes to look at the source of annoying cheer behind him, he hadn’t expected Poe Dameron to be pulling a blaster so close to his forehead. Instinctively he shielded her. “Dameron,” he drawled.

“Kylo Ren.”

“Eighty-seven,” he felt the other General coming up the side he and Rey had used to climb. Ben was wide awake as he noted the blaster trained on his face. Sitting up he felt the chill, keeping Rey under the covers. “Let’s not do anything we might regret;” he said keeping his hands where they could be seen.

Finn had been rather worried, rather alarmed at it all. But as he saw those blankets in the cave he sighed softly, clearly a little relieved that there wasn't a chance she had gotten lost. But as he saw Kylo Ren holding her, he drew his blaster and looked between the two.

As he sat up she murmured softly before her eyes started to open and she blushed a deep red, keeping her blanket wrapped around her but she moved in front of Ben. "That blaster isn't necessary," she said calmly, almost sharply as she tried to wake a bit more.

Poe was glad to have Finn at his side, though he scoffed at Ren’s words. “Don’t think I’d regret you dying twice,” he said. He still remembered being on that table, the torture. A few had tried but Kylo Ren had made him crack once. He looked to Rey. “Get dressed, we can discuss this on board,” he didn’t lower his weapon, in fact he cocked it when Ren moved.

The fallen leader almost smiled, a glint of wickedness in his dark gaze. “Before or after I put on pants.”

Poe clenched his jaw, snatching the belt off the ground he knew was Kylo’s. “I suppose you can’t talk with hypothermia.”

Rey glared at Poe at his words and honestly took in a slow breath. She could feel anger bubbling up. That wouldn’t help right now. “Think the pair of you could turn around so I could have some privacy if you really insist?”

Finn cocked an eyebrow at that. “What so he could grab a saber and...”

Before he could finish, Rey rolled her eyes. “Oh by the Force,” she picked up both sabers and rolled them so they were at Finn’s feet. “Until I get dressed they stay there and then I carry them so neither of you loses an eye.” She snapped and turned her back to them and started to gather her own clothes. Cheeks still rather flushed.

Finn actually almost stammered but kept an eye on Kylo even as he defaulted to Poe here. “Well......”

Ben offered a wry smile. “You heard the lady FN-2187,” he drawled.

“It’s Finn,” Poe spat at the naked man, taking the sabers and angrily sheathing his blaster. “Do as she asks,” he sighed.

Ben kissed Rey’s cheek with a sigh as he began dressing. _Don’t get in trouble over me_ , he murmured. He was protective, though his reasons were shielded beyond his love for her.

Finn glanced at Poe with a look of appreciation but he turned his back with a sigh. "...This is crazy, Rey," he muttered as he shook his head.

Rey glanced at her friends then leaned up and pressed a kiss to Ben's cheek as well before she started to get dressed, chest wrap and undergarments first before she started to pull other things on. _You're worth the trouble. And they wouldn't hurt me._ She thought simply. Though she could feel how protective he was. "No, what's madness is I'm away from the ship for less than a full cycle and BB-8 calls in the cavalry...."

"Are you blaming him for being worried? Especially considering who you're with?" Finn asked incredulously, though he was honestly a little shocked that the man remembered his designation. “And it’s been over two days.”

 _It might leave them no choice_ , he reminded making quick work of his clothes. He stood and waited for a moment. Allowing Rey to get dressed.

Poe wanted to look back at Rey. “BB-8 seems to be the one with the most sense on your ship,” he said flatly. “You told us he was dead,” he reminded accusingly.

“She didn’t lie,” he responded in a bit of a drawl.

Poe turned to face him, blaster at the ready again. “She didn’t tell the truth either since you were both playing Paagh under the covers,” he continued and paused. “Just shut up, Kylo, you’re making it really hard not to finish the job.”

Rey took a bit longer to get dressed but she took in a slow breath. "He did die," she murmured but speaking the words out loud had that ache rip through her again. But she shut herself down, tried to block the bond so he wouldn't feel it.

Finn muttered, turning back around to see Rey pulling on her coat and her gloves as he leveled his blaster back at Kylo Ren.

"Ben. His name is Ben. And you seem to forget that Leia gave her life to try and get through to him," she muttered as she fastened the coat closed and shoved their blankets back into their packs. She pulled hers up onto her shoulder and held out a hand to Poe. "Give me the sabers. They're going on my belt."

Poe was quiet, unusually so for his usual. "Ben died a long time ago," he reminded her, giving her the sabers reluctantly though he kept his blaster on Kylo.

Ben sighed. He could feel her shutting him out and that hurt more. "You're problem is with me, not her," he said.

"It is," he said flatly. "Come on, get walking Ren," he nudged him forward with the tip of his blaster. "We can discuss this on the ship," he said towards Rey

"No...no he didn't," she murmured in reply as she looked at Ben and then back at Poe. "Without his help I would have died on Exegol, Poe," she reminded and then glanced at Finn and shrugged with a sigh. "I can't explain the Force, Finn."

Finn frowned slightly at that. 'But you have that Jedi woo-woo," he muttered. Earning a rather deadpan look from both Rey and Ren but she walked next to Poe while Finn moved to lead the way back to the ship.

"...If you remember I had what accounts for a bit less than a year of training....most padawans train for years. There are quite a few gaps in my knowledge of the Force." She muttered, opening up their bond just a little. _I can deal with them focusing on me some....I don't want you hurt._.

Ben tried not to comment, he was trying to mask his aggravated surprise at Finn’s depiction of the Force. “And they made you a General…” he muttered.

“Hey, the Force is a mysterious thing for those of us that don’t study it,” Finn grumbled in response. 

Poe narrowed his eyes at Kylo and gestured for Finn to go first as he kept his blaster leveled at him as well. “Who has what rank in the Republic is none of your concern.”

“You really are new to the whole prisoner thing aren’t you,” he murmured. “So grown and still so nubile,” he drawled. It was laughable.

“Shut up,” Poe retorted, his finger itching on the trigger. It would be so easy to just end him there, but he knew they couldn’t, not yet, not like this, though he deserved nothing less.

“Will both of you stop?” Rey snapped slightly as she moved to stand next to Ben and glared back and forth between her two friends. “Or at least bicker with each other once we’re on the ship and warm...I know better than to try and curb that talk, Dameron. Leia couldn’t even manage it,” she grumbled. 

Finn actually had to try not to snort at that. It was an amusing comment but he started to lead the way to the ship a bit more quickly with Poe taking up behind. “It really isn’t his concern though…” he muttered. 

The young Jedi almost groaned and rubbed lightly at her temples, keeping the sabers secured on her belt and she glanced back at Poe. “Is it just the two of you?”

Poe nodded, and Ren couldn’t help the scoff he tried to mask as a cough. “My mother would be so proud,” he taunted, knowing just what shade of aggravation Dameron held without even bothering to glance towards him.

It took every ounce of self control for Poe not to just hit the guy in the back of the head with his blaster. If he wouldn’t be more trouble unconscious, he’d have Rey do her Jedi thing. “More than she ever was about you.”

A smirk tugged his lips. “You were so eager to find parents in my own,” he murmured. “Didn’t stop Han from going away, or the General from keeping you in line did it?”

“Rey, make him shut up, or I might just do so permanently,” he growled.

Finn was bristling a little and wanted to help defend his lover but he had no idea what to say in that situation. Luckily the ship was in view with the Emissary aboard it so it wouldn’t be much longer now. 

“Ben,” she murmured softly, not chiding but understanding. Carefully, she reached through their bond rather than blocking it. _Please._ The one word he had used on her before that had nearly made her cave. “Ignore it,” she murmured, hoping he’d take the advice that he gave her about Luke.

Looking at Poe though she narrowed her eyes. “If you’ll stop as well. Though I have a feeling we’re in for a long talk on your freighter, aren’t we?”

 _Fine,_ he sniffed, shrugging as she chided the boy his father had always hoped he’d be like more. Gung Ho, petulant, and a decent pilot. Of course he liked to think he was better. He had felt his father’s guilt about it once, just as he had watched the man all but abandon his mother. 

Poe looked to Rey. “We’re definitely in for a talk,” he muttered. Especially about whatever it was she was doing with the likes of _him_.

"We'll bring him back to camp and decide what to do with him then. Finn, you want to make sure our guest is comfortable," he said and then realized Finn might take it literally. "As in locked up, and not comfortable at all," he precised.

 _Stay safe_. It was all he could say before he blocked her out for a while. He needed to keep himself composed. Needed her to be safe. "I'll be as uncomfortable as you want Poe Dameron, just keep her safe," he said quietly.

"She'll be a lot safer without you," he shoved Kylo forward towards Finn and looking at BB-8. "And you and I are going to have a chat," he told the droid noticing the excitement it seemed to hold for Ren.

Finn moved into position behind Ren and pushed him forward with the blaster. "Come on," he said bluntly, not saying anything back to Rey. He wasn't sure about any of this but he agreed with Poe. "Like you weren't hunting her not long ago," he muttered in response to Ren and led him towards the cells on the ship.

Kylo Ren followed Finn to the cells. “That blaster won’t help you,” he said simply, turning to take a seat in his cell. “Just as this only holds me so long as I will it,” he reminded a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes to meditate.

Finn closed him into the cell and kept a blaster trained on him. "Oh...I realize....But I'm sure you realize if you hurt her friends Rey won't continue believing whatever you've gotten her to believe," he muttered.

He didn’t say anything more simply allowing a ghost of a smile on his lips as he sat in a cell. Instead he focused on the force. Centered himself.

Finn didn't know what to make of the man that had once been his leader. But he knew that Ren couldn't be left alone. But he couldn't just stare at him either. So he moved to the entrance to the area on the ship where the are cells and hit his comm. "He's in a cell. I'll stay down here for now."

*********************

Rey watched Finn lead him off and that block in their bond was painful. More emotionally than anything else. But she’d felt his affection and emotion for her last night. They’d make it through this.

Looking back at Poe she almost grimaced at that serious and sharp look. “...Don’t look at me like that. I was trying to figure out how to tell you,” she grumbled as she took both of their packs into the ship, dropping them in the general seating area as BB-8 zoomed over to her and circled her. “Yes, yes, I’m fine, BB. So is Ben,” she assured the droid, kneeling to pat him lightly. 

“Don’t look at you like you were naked with a psychopath that tried to kill us all not a month ago?” he asked, trying really hard to be understanding, but right then, he couldn’t. “You watched him kill his father,” he reminded. “How am I supposed to look at you?”

Her shoulders tensed and BB-8 let out a shocked sounding sound and looked between the two of them. “I am not explaining human biology to you, BB-8,” she replied to that shock and moved to stand as she looked over at him. “I was naked with the man that saved my life and helped protect me from bounty hunters…” But she didn’t have a comeback for having watched him kill Han. A sigh left her lips and she ran her fingers through her hair. “Like your friend, for starters? It’s….it’s complicated, Poe.”

“Finn defected before opening fire on innocent civilians, an order Kylo Ren gave,” he said obviously aggravated. “Surely you’re not actually comparing Finn to Ren.”

“No, I meant look at me like I’m actually your friend rather than with that look that borders on disgust,” she muttered as she straightened a bit more. Letting her gaze meet his she tucked her hair out of her face. “He’s changed, Poe. He’s Leia’s son. Han’s son.” For now she was just attempting to have him see...something. 

Poe looked at her, meeting her gaze with a deadpan expression. “I knew Ben Solo,” he said flatly. “I grew up with him,” he reminded her.

“Then maybe taking the time to meet the new him is worth it. He had a Sith Lord whispering in his head, Poe. That isn’t easy for anyone. And he dealt with it for years,” she replied as her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I got to know all I needed when he interrogated me on the ISD,” he said bitterly. He had wanted to think he wouldn’t crack, but he’d been no match for Ren, and even know the man was toying with him now. “What do you really know about him, Rey? Forget the bond thing, what do you really know about either of his personas?”

“And that was when a Sith Lord created by Palpatine was still whispering in his ear,” she attempted to defend him. It didn’t excuse his actions but it explained them. Though that one question made her realize just how little they knew about each other. And yet when she was around him it felt like she had known him for years. “I know that he was gentle with me even before we knew about the bond, know that he tried to know each person under his command, know that under all of that anger he felt just as alone as I had. He did monstrous things...but that doesn’t make him a monster, Poe.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the definition of a monster,” he responded simply. 

She took a step closer to her friend and let her arms fall to her side. “Rather than hide his existence...he helped me escape the bounty hunters on Batuu. Nothing is as black and white as everyone wants it to be.”

“Our intel says he’s been around for at least a week, before your meeting,” he murmured, looking at her. She was shorter than him, but not much shorter. “Seems he was hiding just fine before he conveniently helped you.”

It was hard not to respond to that, not to react with a bit of shock. “No resources, no creds, and no allies makes it hard enough to travel,” she replied smoothly before she shook her head. “Your hatred for him blinds you. Luke might not have tried to save him back on Crait...but even he said he could still see the Light in Ben.” And she’d seen it several times now.

How did you explain to your friends that the fearsome former leader of the First Order was more than he seemed? Worse yet, how did you tell them that their precious Jedi fought more like a Sith at the best of times due to the passion and ferocity put behind her swings?

Poe just stared at her. “My hatred?” he scoffed. Sure, he’d had a rivalry with Ben, brotherly banter he had seen it as, but apparently that was only one sided. “Your love for him blinds you.”

“Shut him up or I might just do so permanently?” She quoted with a raised brow before she shook her head, picking back up her bag along with Ben’s. “I’m assuming we’re going back to base. Where can I go meditate? Clearly we both need to cool our heads, Dameron.” Because as calm as she was being she could feel her irritation boiling under the surface. 

If she knew the tenth of it...he simply clenched his jaw. “There are quarters near the kitchen area,” he told her, cutting their conversation short. He needed to find Finn, though he knew there would be no safe space to discuss aboard the ship. Not with Ren and Rey as they were.


	11. Quandary

Rey kept the bond blocked for now, feeling a little irritated with her partner as well with the knowledge he’d been running around for a week. But she hoped that the explanation that she had given Poe was accurate. Clearly he was just recovering his strength. Still. She focused on meditating on the crystals until she felt them drop out of light speed. In the privacy of the room she had changed back into her typical attire, but had accents of grey rather than staying in the sterling white that she had been in before. Never had it completely fit and she didn’t want to wear it at the moment. She secured the crystals in the pocket of her pants before she strode out to the cockpit. Noticing the distinct lack of Finn she figured he was still guarding Ben. 

“Nearly there now?” She asked calmly, her hair loose around her face as she watched out into the void of space. 

Poe had finished giving Rose a bit of an update, requesting certain precautions be made so when he arrived there would be no witnesses to speak of their prisoner. He needed to keep things under wraps, at least for now, until he and Finn could figure out how to approach the issue Kylo Ren presented.

“Just waiting on permission to land,” he sighed.

“Please tell me that you’re keeping Ben a secret for now...until the three of us can sit down and actually talk,” she murmured. Rather than sounding cool and aloof as she had before she sounded concerned. Emotions weren’t a weakness, something her friends might understand. 

He looked at her. “For now,” he said. “The council for the New Republic meets in three days, we can’t hide him for very long,” he told her as honestly as possible. “We can’t not address his resurgence, or what to do with him from there, and my guess is there will be a demand for a trial.”

She gave a nod of her head as she glanced over at Poe and the conflict was clear in her gaze. Still, she didn’t reach out to Ben yet. “I appreciate you hiding him for as long as you can...I don’t want to lose him again, Poe,” she murmured quietly before looking back out the window. 

“I doubt a trial will lead to an outcome you’ll want. At best, he’s facing exile,” he kept the head on platter bit to himself, a demand he was certain a number of allies old and potential would demand.

Hopefully they’d be allowed to land soon. Then she could get the Emissary offloaded from Home One and looked at, making sure it was still in perfect order. If she was gone for two days she was a little concerned that it might have ice damage. Which would keep her hands busy at least. 

It wasn’t much longer that he was speaking to his helmet. “Roger that. Black pilot coming in for landing,” he responded to the base, gliding through the open entrance with ease. The few stragglers along dispersing as Rose appeared with the cuffs Poe had asked for, handing them to him with a look that promised a later discussion before disappearing down another hall. From the docking bay to the cells, they would have a clear path.

“I hope you realize if he’s exiled...I won’t be spending much time with the Republic,” she murmured before she held out her hand for the cuffs from Poe. “Let me?” At least that way she could still be around him a bit longer before she, Finn, and Poe had to talk. 

BB-8 zoomed ahead of them and down the ramp already, likely to go and speak with the other droids. Luckily he was not nearly the gossip that 3P0 was. 

He didn’t like the sound of that. She was a beacon of hope to many, but he had worked too hard to lose what little footing they had rebuilding to risk it on Kylo Ren. “Knock yourself out,” he handed her the cuffs. “Just don’t let me find you misusing them when Finn and I are done discussing.”

Rey actually colored a rather brilliant shade of red at that. “Poe Dameron you cut that out!” The idea hadn’t even crossed her mind but _now_ it had. One more reason to be glad of both of them blocking the bond as much as possible. 

She took swift steps down to the holding cells on the ship, rolling her eyes as she noticed Finn glaring in Ben’s direction. Ben looked like he had been meditating as well. Without saying a word to Finn, she walked past him and moved to the cell, opening it and gesturing for him to give her his wrists. 

“They’ve made it so no one else will see you right now...but they don’t trust you not to cause trouble,” she murmured quietly. 

Ben looked to her, shifting off the mattress to stand before her. At the sight of the cuffs he had to fight not to roll his eyes. “Because they know whatever happens next, they’ll lose you,” he murmured, cupping her cheeks and pressing a kiss beside her lips. A sigh lingering on his lips as he offered her his wrists. “Only for you,” his words were barely a breath.

Rey leaned into that touch, savored it for the moment it lasted and then leaned up on tip toe. She pressed a kiss to his lips gently even as she clasped the cuffs around his wrists. As she secured them, she made sure that they weren’t too tight. And tried to ignore the looks she could feel from Finn and Poe.

“Rey...whatever Poe did to secure no one seeing him won’t last forever,” Finn stated rather bluntly, wanting to get her away from Ren as soon as possible. 

The taste of her lips lingered on his tongue. “Go, it’s not like you can’t reach me,” he reminded. “Focus on the crystals,” he told her. It was the best thing she could do.

Her fingers lightly brushed over his and she nodded her head as she looked up at him. “I will. I have been. We’ll talk later,” she murmured before she lightly squeezed his hands and stepped away from him.

Finn tried not to roll his eyes, slowly picking up on some of Poe’s sass and mannerisms, and sighed. “Come on, Rey. I know where we can talk and Poe will meet us there after securing Ren,” he murmured, starting to lead the way out of the cells. 

Ben walked out and followed Poe down the hall to the holding cells. When one opened he stepped through and settled much as he had in the ship's hold. “You can’t be friends with everyone Dameron,” he reminded in a drawl.

Poe closed the door to the room and killed the cameras before moving towards Ren. “She’ll see you for who you really are some day,” he hissed. 

“Or perhaps it’s how she’ll see you you fear,” he murmured, calm, more composed than any other conversation they’d had. “The same way Leia wasn’t quite the mother figure you wanted, and Han couldn’t be the...” 

It was stronger than him, Poe’s grip was on Ren’s tunic, a sucker punch to the gut to fold him over and collide his fist with that cheekbone of his. “You don’t get to tarnish their memories,” he spat. “Not after how broken you left them,” he shoved Ren back and left before he decided to batter a tied up prisoner of all things. That wasn’t something he wanted marring his attempts to bring the galaxy forward. 

Leaving the cell block as Ren spat a bit of blood on the floor, he locked the doors behind, and made his way to find Finn and Rey. There would be much to discuss.

*********************

Finn had helped Rey gather her things, and Ben’s to his displeasure, and moved them over onto the Falcon until the Emissary could be taken off of Home One. The walk was a pretty silent one, all things considered, with them briefly speaking about how Rose was and how updates were coming about Jannah and her people. It was small talk. Just things to keep them busy and calm until Poe came. Finn had a feeling that things would be a little more explosive.

Once on the Falcon, they put the bags down in the captain’s quarters, where Rey often stayed now that the base was bustling with delegates and allies of the cause. She had wanted to stay out of the way. Nothing was unpacked yet, or even looked at for long other than making sure she had her staff along with the two lightsabers on her belt. They were her responsibility. 

Finn was waiting in the sitting area on the Falcon, trying not to fidget. And when Rey came back out, taking the seat across from him he sighed. “Why didn’t you tell us he was with you?”

A sigh was the first response she gave him as she moved to rest her elbows on the table. “Maybe because I knew the generals of the Republic would demand I bring him back here? Because I was still trying to wrap my mind around his resurrection?” 

“Where else did you plan to take him?” Poe demanded as he made his way to them, taking a seat beside Finn. The hand that had collided with Kylo Ren’s face tucked under the table, out of view as it found Finn’s lap. “That’s not exactly reassuring,” he pointed out.

Finn tangled his fingers with Poe’s and let out a sigh. “Rey. He is not a good man. What if he had hurt you?”

“It’s not like I was planning on keeping him hidden on Jakku or anything. I just...I needed time to figure it all out. To figure out what to say to both of you.You’re my friends but he’s…” she trailed off and sighed. How did she even begin to explain?

“He’s what?”

“He’s part of me. I’m not even sure if I can explain it,” she sighed.

Poe squeezed Finn’s hand. “Then try, because right now I’m more worried I didn’t give you the talk about kriffing with psychopaths in icy caves.”

Finn actually snorted slightly at that and squeezed Poe’s hand back. “Have you given that talk to anyone?” 

“Apparently I need to.”

She groaned even as she blushed. “Poe...can we not talk about that?” By the Force she hoped so. “I don’t completely understand it myself. But I can feel him. In the Force. And when he was dead..I felt his absence. We balance each other. Or we’re supposed to.”

“I mean should we expect baby psychopaths or does this balancing act come with built in protection?” 

Oh, her face had to be as red as Ben’s old lightsaber as she groaned and sank her head down on her arms on the table. “I don’t think the Force works that way.”

“Han would say the Force doesn’t work like that,” Finn agreed with a bit of a grimace. Jeeze. This was messy.

“Kriff Rey,” he smoothed over his forehead. “Even if I understood the connection thing...I’d expect one of you to be somewhat responsible.”

“It’s not like we planned to get snowed in on the caves of Ilum!” She whined into her arms, hair half in her arms. “Can we please…change the topic? That is lower on the list of my concerns.”

“Shouldn’t it be higher?” Finn was trying to be helpful...but this was foreign territory for him. 

“If you go to the medbay after this, we can drop it. I’m too good looking to be an uncle.” 

“I don’t know much about pregnancy but wouldn’t it be _far_ too early to tell? Just drop it. Please. I’m more concerned with figuring out what to do about all of this,” she murmured, picking up her head. 

Glancing over at Poe, Finn actually lifted a brow before glancing back to Rey. “All of this?”

“Ben. The Republic. Jedi training…”

“He’ll be brought up at the next meeting and ensuring he gets a trial over a firing squad is going to be hard enough as it is. As for your training, maybe we can get Maz to help,” he shrugged unsure about how to help with that last part beyond offering others that weren’t Ren.

“He deserves better than that, Poe. Deserves a chance to prove that he’s changed now that Sith Lords aren’t whispering in his head….Maz knows about the Force but not about Jedi techniques,” she tried to explain as well as plead. “You saw how I was after Exegol.”

He looked at her. “And what of the delegates who lost civilians, planets, friends, family, what do they deserve?” He asked perking a brow. “I watched half our numbers deplete at his command, he personally tortured me, and I should just what Rey?” He demanded. “Give him a chance?” He looked at Finn. “Millions are without a home, what do they deserve? The entire galaxy is struggling to reconnect what do I tell them?”

All of those were valid points, and she heard them, but the conflict in her was strong. “Answering violence with more violence doesn’t seem right. Killing him won’t bring anyone back. It won’t give people homes. But you’re in a leadership position Poe. If you...if you both showed you were giving him a chance people would follow. Besides...how would the galaxy react knowing their symbol of hope is Palpatine’s granddaughter?”

Poe knew violence wasn’t the answer but he also knew what Ren symbolized was too great to let go. “You fought by our side Rey, no one doubts you. He betrayed the Resistance, killed his father, and bullied the galaxy. At best he’s looking at complete exile. There can be no quarter for fascism,” he said simply.

“Not to mention the order that he worked for stole and bought children to supply his army. While he might not have been the one doing it...it still happened,” Finn added with a bit of a grimace.

She let out a slow breath. “I can’t feel him die again. It broke a part of me that I’m still trying to heal. And now with our bond stronger? I...how much time can you give me? To process all of this?”

“The first summit is in three days,” he told her. “You’ll have clearance to see him if you need, but keep those motions to a minimum, we do have a number of delegates around already.” He wasn’t going to sugarcoat it. She deserved the truth.

“Of course they are,” she sighed, sounding rather dejected as she lifted her head to look at them both. “What would you do if it was Finn? If it was Poe?” It was her attempt of asking for advice.

Poe looked at Finn. “It’s not the same,” he murmured before looking to her. “You know exactly what we’d do, but neither of us led the Dark Side.” With a sigh he got up and walked over to give her shoulder a squeeze. “I’m sorry Rey,” he murmured. And to an extent he was. He looked to Finn. “We should go see Rose before rumors start.”

Finn kept his gaze on Poe for a bit longer. That was a startling thought. He’d nearly jumped ship to go after Rey and she was just his friend. Clearly he was more impulsive than he should be. “...I think you just want details,” he half joked to Rey before he reached across the table and squeezed her hand. “We’re here for you, Rey,” he attempted to comfort before he nodded his head. “Yeah...probably should.”

Rey closed her eyes with a nod of her head. She knew what they would do. Break the other out and disappear. Was that even an option though? The Galaxy needed Force users to look up to. Another sigh left her as she looked between the pair and squeezed Finn’s hand back before patting Poe’s hand. They were good friends. “Go on. Don’t need Tico spreading rumors or sending Chewie. I’m going to go meditate...I’ll find you both later.”

Once they had left she moved to get up and walked back to the captain’s quarters. She knew that this room had changed a number of times now, thanks to Lando, but she was keeping it simple. Chewie hadn’t moved into the room yet and seemed to be spending most of his time with Maz before. Hopefully that was still the case. 

Before she moved to sit down she pulled the crystals out of her pocket and put them down in front of her. While she was going to meditate on the crystals...she also needed to talk to Ben. And this would be easier than going down to the cell block where they could be overheard. 

Slowly, her breathing evened out as she focused on that connection to the Force and let herself release that block she was using on their bond. It would be easier to let them connect more naturally. Even if she could project to him with them so close.

*******

It wasn’t until they were off the Falcon and stood before Rose, that Poe spoke. He had so much to think about, and honestly, he feared the worse. It didn’t matter how much he tried to keep his own morale up, he knew these would be trying times ahead.

When they got to Rose, she had been expecting them. “It’s about damn time,” she told them. “What’s all the secrecy about a prisoner? People are thinking you caught Pryde or Hux…”

“Try Kylo Ren,” Poe said unenthusiastically.

Her eyes widened. “But he’s dead…”

“It didn’t stick. It’s...Force stuff apparently. But we’re wanting to keep it secret until we can get it to the other delegates,” Finn tried to explain, knowing that if they asked that Rose wouldn’t go spreading it around. 

“You’re kidding...Do you know how much of a morale boost that would be? Why are you two making this more complicated?” She questioned, glad that she had this office to herself. 

Poe looked at Rose. “Also potential for justice to be served before a proper trial,” he reminded. “It’s in everyone’s interest to introduce this information properly.”

That was something that Rose couldn’t argue with but she sighed softly. “If you two think it’s best. But couldn’t the delegates be gathered more quickly to make sure he doesn’t try to escape? Or do you think Rey can handle it?”

“A few are arriving the night before the morning meeting. We could look into that night, but for this, everyone should be here,” he said quietly. “He’s got Force suppressant cuffs, and Finn and I will take turns guarding him.” It was what would have to happen.

“Alright. I trust you both. I’ll make sure to keep people away from the cell block for now. People are curious but I can tell them that it was an exercise...A practice for when we do get a sensitive prisoner,” she mused as she tried to come up with a plan. 

“Tell them there’s a gas leak, I don’t want anyone thinking they can sneak down there.”

“Gas leak..alright, Poe. I’ll make sure no one even tries.”

With a nod, he lead Finn back to the cells and stayed with him in the antechamber, away from prying ears, and needing to speak the very thing his mind kept going back to. “She’s going to break him out,” he murmured. He had to say it, hoped he was just overthinking, that Finn would soothe that fear.

The other general simply looked at his partner, keeping their hands tangled, and sighed. “...I was afraid you had that feeling too..” he murmured with a shake of his head as he glanced down the hall.

He looked at Finn. “I’d do it for you,” he offered a small smile. He’d shoot things, steal an X-Wing. There would be no lengths he wouldn’t go through for his lover.


	12. Insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces of conflict are starting to show up. Still with us? We hope so. Tell us what you think or what you hope might happen or what you think might happen!
> 
> Ben and Rey are in for a bit of a rocky path....and Finn and Poe are conflicted.

The young Jedi took in deep breaths, trying to keep everything even and calm. Yet that one question from Poe did echo in her mind. _Forget the bond. What do you really know about him?_ It wasn’t a lot of concrete information. She knew that Luke tried to kill him, she knew that he had looked up to his grandfather rather than Snoke or his father, knew that he and Hux didn’t really get along, that he felt as alone as she did, that he was protective, a skilled fighter. That she adored his eyes. 

_By our intel he’s been around for about a week._ Echoed in her head and she let out a slow breath. 

While she had defended him, she felt doubt now as well. Had he been avoiding her too? She pushed those thoughts away even as she opened up the bond a bit more, taking in those slow and deep breaths. 

It’d been an hour since he’d found himself locked in a cell with cuffs that suppressed his ability to reach out and use the Force. He wondered if it would keep Rey out of his thoughts. He’d never really been in this position. For one, he’d been good at his job, if one could call being Commander a job. As his breaths steadied, he waited, for what he wasn’t quite certain just yet.

 _“I think being a Commander is a job.”_ She replied on a murmur in his mind, catching the tail end of his thought. 

“I wondered when I’d get to talk to you again.” He spoke to the emptiness before him.

A small smile curved her lips. _”Sorry about that. I had to talk with Poe and Finn. That was...an interesting conversation..”_ The blush was back. Kriff. At least he couldn’t see it. 

It was odd to not see her as they spoke, but he could deal. “Interesting?”

 _“Poe has the tendency to act like everyone’s older brother,”_ she replied simply, attempting to see if she could create a projection of herself in the cell. Though each time it had happened before the Force had done it. _“Other delegates of the New Republic will be here in three days.”_

“So I have three days,” he murmured. It was more time than he’d given most. He rested back against the wall. “You okay?” he asked.

That was the question, wasn’t it? _“No,”_ she replied simply, a sigh leaving her. There was sorrow, frustration, and a bit of confusion along the bond. Why had fighting been simpler than this?

“What did they do?” he felt that anger beneath the surface. Surely they hadn’t punished her for his presence. He knew how anyone on his ISD would have been treated had they concealed a high ranking member of the Resistance… He wanted to punch Poe.

 _“Physically I’m fine. Breathe, Ben,”_ she attempted to soothe even as she ran a hand through her own hair. The image of her sitting cross-legged on the floor slowly appearing in his cell. _“They just made it abundantly clear how likely you getting out of here at all is…”_

“There you are,” he murmured, the sight of her offering some relief. He wondered if she could see him, the blossoming bruise just below his eye from where Poe had left him on his way out something he would have liked to hide. “I could have told you that,” he said simply. He’d been part of the cause before defecting, knew how things went.

It took a few more long moments before she could see him there in his cell, and when she did her eyes widened a bit. _“Poe hit you?”_ Her voice was sharp as she asked. Oh...she’d hit Poe for that herself. At his reminding though, her face fell some and she sighed, her posture going a bit more slack. _“I know. But I hoped.”_

Hope was such a dangerous thing. It had helped create that growing ache in her chest again. Losing him wasn’t an option. _“They’ve been collecting intel about the remaining members of the First Order. There were sightings of you a week ago...How long have you been back, Ben?”_ It was easier to ask questions than to focus on the time they had.

“You want to know why I didn’t reach out,” he looked down at his lap before meeting her gaze, or the gaze of the vision of her before him. How did he even begin to explain? “I couldn’t Rey,” he murmured.

 _“Couldn’t or wouldn’t?”_ It was asked calmly, for now, but clearly the answer would influence just how she reacted. Hiding from him never really felt like an option. 

He closed his eyes and tried to focus. “Rey…” he murmured, trying to figure out how to say it. Surely she knew. “When...on Exegol,” he started. “I had a vision,” he admitted. “I couldn’t take that away from you, couldn't risk it.” It was hard to make a complete sentence, to truly put into words something he had never thought he could deserve let alone have. “I told you on your ship, I have nothing to offer you, but it’s more than that, I don’t...I can’t give you what you deserve.”

 _“So wouldn’t.”_ That stung. And the way he belittled himself made her close her eyes and rub at her temples. But she managed not to raise her voice. _“I really wish that everyone would stop trying to tell me they know what I want or where I fit or what I should be doing. Ben Solo. The only thing I want from you is...you.”_

For a moment he just looked at her. “You don’t know,” he breathed, realizing that she had no idea. _Kriff._

“Rey, I would have lived on the run with you but…” how did he explain this. “Do you remember that dream...on Chandrila with the oceans,” he murmured recalling one of the times he’d inserted himself into her dreams, or perhaps she had found her ways in his. “I was trying to help you figure it out,” he said.

A moment or two of silence greeted him as she glanced back up at him. _“That was Chandrila? It was just the ocean I thought of when I couldn’t sleep and felt alone on Jakku..”_ she murmured before the realization set in. And likely not the one he thought as she blinked a few times. _“You were with me...you heard me….and you didn’t say anything…”_ A wave of anger and hurt followed those carefully said words.

Great, he upset her. “Rey,” there was a plea to her name as he spoke. A few times he moved to speak. “I wasn’t and I’m currently not in a position to be a father.” It was all he really could say wasn’t it. _Great, I’ve become my father._ A wave of self hatred followed through.

The hurt lingered. She had cried. She still had that sweater of his that he had died in. That she had nearly killed him in. But those words actually made her groan softly. _“You make it sound like I’m ready to be a parent...and I do not want to have this conversation again,”_ she grumbled with a shake of her head. _“But you were in my dreams. You heard me. You thought being silent was helping?”_

He was confused, but then that last question was rather painful to relive. Rather than answer he nodded with a sigh.

 _“It didn’t help, Ben. It hurt.”_ She sighed and rubbed at her temples. _“Guess that’s one point for Poe,”_ she grumbled to herself. 

“I’m here now.”

She couldn’t help the bitter sounding laugh as she looked back up at him. _“For three days unless I can come up with a compelling reason to the delegates for them not to kill you.”_

“I’m sure you’ll try,” he murmured. Whether she would succeed, she didn’t need to know his thoughts on that.

Trying didn’t feel good enough. And part of her felt like she should be preparing for that again. Unless...she knew what Poe and Finn would have done. Poe would have stolen an X-Wing, gone on an extreme rescue mission and gone on the run. And Ben had just said he would have lived on the run with her. 

_“Would you really have lived on the run with me?”_ It was something she had to know. Before she made any sort of plan, before she tried to completely resupply the Emissary.

“Even at my worst I wanted you at my side,” he reminded gently, extending a hand from where he sat in his cell.

There was no hesitation as she let her hand reach out and brush his. It was so similar to when she had been on Ahch-to. _“And I wanted you at mine,”_ she agreed, her hand resting against his as she looked up at him. 

He took her hand, held it in his with a soft smile, an expression he hadn’t worn in a long while. “If you’d only taken my hand a few months before,” he murmured.

She smiled slightly and lifted a brow. _“Could I have convinced you not to kill my friends back on the Supremacy? Or when you wanted me to come with you to destroy Palpatine? I may not be the ideal Jedi...But I’ve wanted limited casualties.”_

His thumb drew a small circle on the back of her hand. “Probably,” he murmured. Hux was the one that was more bloodthirsty, his actions had destroyed the epicenter of the New Republic, not that he hadn’t caused his fair share of bloodshed.

 _“If I had known that...I would have taken your hand,”_ she murmured as her gaze dropped to their joined hands. Lacing her fingers with his, she sighed softly. _“The galaxy is a mess and as soon as it starts making sense to me again…”_ They were going to take away what helped her understand it all over again. 

He leaned to kiss her fingertips. “Seems we’re star crossed.”

A soft chuckle left her at that. She couldn’t really argue. A dyad on opposite sides of the war, on opposite sides of alliances. She lightly squeezed his hand. _“I have a few ideas...but you aren’t going to like them.”_

“Don’t get yourself killed.” His voice was a bit of a groan.

After talking to Finn in the antechamber, he moved to enter the cell block. It was hearing Ren’s statement that told him they were interrupting a conversation, and by the lack of Rey, he could only imagine with whom. He motioned for Finn to pay attention.

Finn could feel the hairs on his arm standing on end a little bit as he listened and stayed as quiet as possible, glancing over at Poe. It was no secret to the trio of friends that he was Force sensitive. He just had no clue what he was doing. “Rey,” he mouthed the word as a question and glanced in that direction as well. 

“I think so,” Poe mouthed more than anything, unsure whether he should disrupt or not. “Seems we’re right,” he spoke the words just loud enough for Finn to hear.

“I have company,” Ben told Rey. “I’ll see you later,” he murmured. “Be safe.”

“She’s safe,” Poe said a bit more harshly than he had intended. “Safer than she’d ever be with you.”

 _“I heard him….”_ she sounded surprised. _“I’ll be safe. It’s not like I’m running in with just a blaster.”_ She lightly teased before she severed the connection. She had things to get. 

“That’s that...thing she was telling us about,” Finn said as he looked at Poe and rubbed at his arms under the jacket. He had no clue how that worked but he could almost tell that she had been there. More than just thinking at him. 

But he sighed and looked at Poe. “Clearly we need to talk a bit more about this situation….” This was getting more complicated. 

Ben looked at the Generals. “It’s a form of communication. I’m limited on my end,” he motioned to the cuffs on his wrists. “But Rey is quite the gifted pupil.” He let his hands fall in his lap. “I doubt that’s what you’re both here to discuss however…”

Poe pulled a chair for himself and Finn and settled in front of Ren. “I’d ask if you’re comfortable, but then we treat our prisoners a little better than you do your...guests was it?”

Finn took the seat next to his partner, leaning back in the chair and looking at him. “Better than re-education as well,” he drawled as he looked at him, but his gaze moved to where he could of swore he _saw_ Rey on the ground. “I thought Force projection was difficult…” He muttered, as much a statement as a question.

“Extremely,” he drawled. “As I said, she’s a quick study,” he murmured, a glimmer of pride in his gaze. 

Poe looked between Finn and Ren. “Rey is pretty special.” 

“First Jedi in awhile...special does seem to cover it. But I was meaning...didn’t that very action kill Luke or was it a distance thing?” Maybe he shouldn’t be asking Force related questions. 

“Fighting me is what killed him,” he said flatly. “Materializing, extending himself, imagine being siphoned through time and space while being on the other side of my sword.” There was a glimmer of anger dancing in his black eyes. “But you could see her couldn’t you, eighty-seven.”

“Finn, his name is Finn.” Poe bit on the words.

Rey had no clue how to teach him or if she could. Apparently he was Force sensitive but she wasn’t sure if it was enough to train him in the same way she was trained. So he figured asking was the least he could do. If Rey didn’t do what they expected he wouldn’t be their problem for much longer one way or the other...it wasn’t like this could hurt him.

“Finn,” Ren nearly scoffed at the name. “Is that why you defected? We all assumed the awakening was Rey…” he was thinking out loud.

Poe paid attention, but said nothing for the moment, but took his lover’s hand as he responded.

“I defected for a number of reasons,” he said simply without any elaboration. He didn’t owe him an explanation. “But yeah, I saw her.” He’d also felt when she’d died on Exegol but he wasn’t about to share that with this man. 

Closing his eyes he seemed to think about it, though before he opened his eyes he had a small victorious smile curve his lips. “You could have done great under my tutelage,” he murmured, allowing the cuffs to fall and giving his wrists a bit of a massage. “This was a nice touch, too bad the New Republic lacked proper funds.”

Finn almost hissed in surprise as those cuffs fell to the ground, glancing over to Poe with a bit of concern before he looked back to Ren. “So, what? I should have come to you and told you I could feel the Force,” he questioned in disbelief. 

“Yes,” he said simply, looking at him. “A few years of training and you might have had Phasma at your command,” he murmured.

“I didn’t want power. Don’t want power,” he said simply in response with a shake of his head. It was one thing he and Rey had in common. He mainly wanted to know what he could do and if it would help. 

It took quite a bit for Ren not to scoff at that. “Whatever you say, General.”

Poe glared.

“Refresh my memory, what did you keep telling Phasma as she disabled the shields on Ilum? That you were…” he paused emphatically. “In charge?” 

Finn’s hand tightened on Poe’s in his and he glared. “I did. But not because I wanted to control her. I was angry. And I knew what would happen if either of you managed to bring me back.” Re-education if he was lucky. Death if he wasn’t. 

“You forget option three,” he murmured. “Had you been forthcoming of your...sensibilities.”

“Enough,” Poe said. “The past is done, and right now, is where our heads should be.”

Ren looked at Dameron. “Yes, three days,” he sighed. “You see, I’m not inclined to stay for my execution,” he said. “And though I am indulging you both…”

“It doesn’t matter. Get out of my head,” he bit out as he glared at Ren before he squeezed Poe’s hand again. This is the last place he thought he’d be. Having some sort of conversation with Ren of all people. 

Glancing at his lover he ignored Ren for now. “You remember what we talked about?” The walk here they’d thought a few things through, talked about a few things. But he was hesitant to even think about them if Ren was going to poke around his brain.  
Poe stopped looking at Ren to look at Finn. “Yeah,” he murmured. They’d had a little bit of a chat about what they were certain Rey would do. “He’s making me reconsider it.” His teeth gritted as he spoke.

“Me too. But what’s the alternative?” He asked with a raised brow, not looking at Ren. Or he’d want to hit him. Training had been hell. individuality discouraged, and failures punished. And even with them dangling him being able to lead it hadn’t really been tempting. He got his great marks to avoid punishment. “The alternative is worse.”

A bit of a nod, and a hmm sound escaped Poe as he listened to his lover. There was a reason they shared power. Finn helped calm his hot-headedness...sometimes. No one knew Kylo Ren was in their possession. "The question is, do we let her," he murmured. It was crazy, even he couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth. "I mean," he turned to face Finn. "Only we know, if they disappeared..perhaps we could use it to unite the remains of the galaxy," he offered a third option he couldn't in front of Rey, not without talking to Finn.

Ren was trying to keep up, but he remained calm. It felt like a trick, some type of trap. Still, he merely listened as the couple discussed. This was madness, and he was fairly certain he knew quite a bit about that.

“It’s an option. But would they? She has plans and you know what it’s like trying to tell her what to do,” he said simply with a small note of amusement. True, they didn’t tell her what to do often but..she had a spark of anger to her.

"We can say he escaped, with her, half truth," he murmured to Finn before they were in reach. "Everyone would assume he was up to something, they'd never have peace, but they'd be together, I know I'd take those odds," he looked at Finn. "If he's changed, perhaps they find a way to prove it, if he hasn't..." he sighed. "I have to trust we can win against him again."

“Right here,” he murmured.

Ignoring Ren for a bit longer he looked at Poe with a bit more gentle of a smile. “I’d take those odds too,” he murmured. But he sighed. “And if he has her wrapped around his finger? It’s not just _him_ this time…”

The idea of having to fight Rey made his stomach roll. But the idea of her looking at them with such hatred or pain if something happened to Ren was almost as bad. Or worse. If she exiled herself and refused to be around anyone if the worst did happen. 

He didn't want to think about fighting Rey. "If she's on her way here, we'll be fighting her either way," he reminded. She couldn't know that they were going to let her do this if they went with it. "We just have to trust she's still on our side," he murmured. She had always come back when they had needed her.

At that he gave a nod of his head as he let out a slow breath and glanced over at Ren with narrowed eyes. “What do you even know about Rey?” An echo of what Poe had asked Rey. 

Ren looked at Finn, trying to figure out what he was asking. “She’ll be safe with me,” he murmured.

“While that’s reassuring, it’s not what I was asking. You both seem so caught up in each other, but what do you know about her? You care about her…” he meant it as a question but it turned into a statement.

“She’s lonely, saw Han as a father figure. She enjoys Nightblossoms,” he almost smiled. “When I had her on that very same table I had you tied to,” he turned to Poe. “She explored my mind as much as I did hers,” he said simply. 

Poe shrugged at the memory. “So you both know each other.”

“Deeply.”

Finn looked back at Poe with just a bit of concern. He couldn’t help but feel that Ren might have still gotten more from her than she had him...but he wasn’t calling him on that. Rubbing his thumb against the back of Poe’s hand he sighed. “What do you think?”

“I don’t like it,” he said honestly. “But we’ve worked with worse odds.”

“True.” Like the countdown to Exegol. Looking back at Ren he seemed to study him. “You won’t hurt her? You’ll make sure others won’t hurt her?”

Ren nodded. “Anyone lays a hand on her, they’re dead.”

Poe had no trouble believing him. “I definitely believe that,” he looked to Finn.

Finn nodded and actually sighed as he leaned in against Poe. “Then we let her.”

With a nod he agreed before looking over to Ren. "Then I suggest you help her stay alive, lay low, beyond the outer rims," he said offering Ren a small crystal-like item. "This should give you clearance to get far enough," he murmured. He hoped it would be enough for Rey to realize they had helped once they were out and safe. "I don't want to lose anyone,” he warned.

Ren took the item and looked it over, pocketing it. “I’ll keep her safe,” he murmured. In the end it was the only thing he could promise. “No thanks to what you’ll both spin in your favor,” he drawled.


	13. Calculated Risks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Our heroes are in for it now. Make sure to keep following.

BB-8 had come to check on her, and honestly, he was a life saver. Things had been moved around on the base in the nearly two weeks she’d been gone now, and since then her mood was better than it had been before. She’d laughed, smiled, felt safe, felt...connected for the first time in nearly a month. No one was taking that from her. The last of the delegates were arriving, which meant the base was busy getting ready. Despite it, her friends seemed to always be at Ben’s side which made things a bit harder to maneuver, but she had a plan, or most of one. By nightfall, everyone would be far too occupied to notice her exit.

The Emissary had been resupplied with rations, portion bread, fuel, bacta patches, their bags, and anything else she thought might be useful. When they moved around the base she had actually stayed calm and polite with everyone. Even Rose didn’t suspect a thing, which admittedly did make her feel a little guilty. But she was nearly ready. She just had to make sure that Chewie was occupied. That Wookie wouldn’t let them go easily if he saw Ben.

But as she approached the cell block, she could hear the three people that meant the most to her bickering. 

He could feel her despite antagonizing the Generals as he had come to enjoy doing during their little chats like this. _"Rey if you try and break me out, there's no turning back,”_ he reminded her. _”Your friends will never see you the same way.”_

 _”And if I don’t they might kill you. I’ll take their judgement over you being dead again.”_ She replied easily through their bond before blocking them out, trying to find the right time to go where they wouldn’t hear her.

Poe looked at Kylo Ren. “Hurt her and I will find you and end you,” He hissed grabbing a fistful of that dark tunic so they were face to face as he made sure he still had that crystal on him.

Ben looked down at Poe. “I broke you once,” he murmured. “Hunt me all you will, but you’ll never best me,” he drawled lazily.

Finn narrowed his eyes at Kylo Ren. "You think that. But it won't just be Poe looking for you. And it won't just be him besting you. You've been bested before," he muttered. True it had been another Sith Lord but still.

Ben looked at Finn and at Poe. “Have I?” He asked honestly. He was here wasn’t he? Standing in the flesh, stronger than ever. “I still have allies,” he said carefully.

Poe didn’t loosen his grip on the man. “You’re not indestructible,” he hissed feeling that desire to kill him again. “Finn remind me why I’m not killing him…”

“Because I’d never forgive you, Poe Dameron,” she drawled as she came around the corner, letting her hood fall back from her face. One of her hands hovered close by her lightsaber. If she’d need it. “Step aside, guys.”

Poe let go of Kylo and reached for his blaster. “Are we really doing this, Rey?” He asked giving her a chance to change her mind as he trained his blaster on her. 

Ben looked at Rey, prepared to stop either of the men if he had to.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as he drew the blaster and she stayed focused. “I don’t see an alternative,” she said with just a bit of remorse before she threw out her hand. A Force push shoved both Finn and Poe back against the opposite wall, giving her space to get close to Ben’s cell. What she hadn’t anticipated were the consequences. 

The sound of Finn’s head colliding with the wall was heard, followed by a groan. “I hate the Force.”

At the same time, Poe’s blaster went off as he hit the wall. That bolt barely grazed her side. It burned but wasn’t terrible. But as the blaster fell from his hand it went off again and that bolt hit Rey’s shoulder. “Blast it, Rey!”

Cursing under her breath she fumbled with a key she had managed to get and was trying to get the door open as swiftly as she could. Ignoring the pain from the blaster bolt. She could hurt later. 

“I can help you once the door opens,” he murmured, hoping to have a better range of his abilities. Which would help if he could see since he didn’t know the layout of this place. 

Finn managed to draw his blaster as he got back up and fired at the cell door itself and tried to carefully fire at his friend and at the man he considered a monster. But he only succeeded in just barely missing Rey’s other arm. Kriff. 

The second that Ben was out of the cell, Poe was firing at him but he knew that it was no use. He could feel the Force as it gripped not only him but that blaster bolt that had been zooming towards his head. That trick was starting to be an annoyance. In just a moment, his feet were off the ground as he felt the pressure focus on his throat.

“Not today, Poe Dameron," was all Ben said, but there was a chill in the air as he did. It would be so easy to end the generals of the Resistance, the heroes of this New Republic, but he had spoken the truth when he said today was not it.

With their enemy focused on his lover, as bad as that sounded, Finn took the chance to fire at them. Only to get shoved back. For just a moment he had forgotten that Rey could do some of the same things that Ren could. The shock clear on his face. 

The brunette’s heart continued to hammer in her chest but she could feel the anger bubbling through her. They wouldn’t hurt him and they couldn’t keep him here. And that second blaster bolt from Finn that was now burning her other arm was making it harder to feel particularly merciful. 

And just with that impulse, she managed to lift him the same way that Ben had lifted Poe. It was like an extension of her was holding him up by his throat with one hand through the Force. And while she wasn’t exactly trying to choke him, it wasn’t the most pleasant of feelings. 

Keeping them there, Ben turned to look at Rey. "We best leave before they wake up," he said, turning to knock both of them out. That was as much mercy as they would get from him.

It was important to not think about what she had just done as she nodded her head and pulled back up her hood. “Follow me,” she murmured before turning on her heel. Hopefully they were all far too busy to have heard the several blaster shots but she wasn’t holding her breath for it. Adrenaline was coursing through her body even as the blaster bolts burned. Though that was only one pain she was trying to ignore. 

BB-8 was at the top of the ramp of the Emissary though, beeping at the pair of them. 

“I’m fine,” she replied to the droid even as she moved up the ramp. “You sure about coming with us? I can honestly say I don’t know when you’ll see Poe again if you come with us.”

The droid let out a loud beep of indignation and chastisement to Rey before he rolled around both of them once and then took off towards the cockpit where he knew he’d be needed. Well, that settled that she supposed. And Rey couldn’t help the slight chuckle as she swiftly moved into the Emissary. 

Once aboard the ship, Ben went straight for the pilot seat.

“Any place in mind?” She asked Ben with a raised brow. He knew far more about the galaxy than she did. She’d trust his judgement. 

“For now? A hyper speed jump or two to ensure we’re not followed,” he said simply, doing his flight pre-check. “Get some bacta patches, BB-8 can copilot until you’re not bleeding on the consoles.”

Grimacing at that she nodded with a sigh. “Fine...just don’t do any odd maneuvers while I do that,” she grumbled as she moved to one of the storage cabinets and winced. Doing this swiftly would be key. Carefully, she stripped off the top layers of her clothing and grumbled at the holes in them before she grabbed the patches. A smaller one went along her side and her stomach while she carefully bandaged both of her arms. The right wound was high on her shoulder while the one on her left arm was halfway down her bicep. 

BB-8 trilled happily at the idea of co-piloting for Ben and was in position as he prepared the freighter with him. He beeped a few times at him, clearly pleased that he was there and that he was insisting Rey take care of herself. BB could rarely get her to listen to him. 

Ben nodded at the unit, getting them into the air and keeping low to the ground as they went off base and into the night. “Keep us steady while I put a first set of coordinates will you,” he told the droid before inputting coordinates to Chandrila. It was his first thought, something Resistance owned to begin with. He slipped the crystal the generals had given him into the console. At least it would prevent being flagged as a threat for now. 

The droid beeped an affirmative and managed to keep the vessel steady, keeping things still. BB was used to working with X-wings and this particular freighter for Rey. 

After she made sure that the bacta patches were secure, she pulled on a grey tunic with a bit of a wince and made her way to the cockpit, taking a seat in the copilot’s seat since BB-8 was in his position on the ship. “...Not going to let me fly right now, are you?”

“Nope.” Ben was focused, and with a few motions he had them jumping to lights peed and appearing just off of Chandrila before repeating the set of motions to get them into the outer rim a fair distance from Dantooine, just in case there were still First Order members in place. 

“Stubborn,” she grumbled as she buckled into the copilot’s seat but didn’t argue much. The bacta patches were helping a bit but damn blaster bolts hurt. “One day I’d actually like to visit Chandrila,” she murmured off hand. Trying to distract herself from the fact they were both on the run now. 

“You’re hurt,” he reminded. “And unlikely,” he shrugged. “It’s always leaned to Resistance,” he murmured. He could always take her in his dreams. He kept the ship steady, hidden in the orbit of a moon. “Do you trust me?” He asked, turning to look at her.

“It’s not that bad,” she grumbled lightly as she settled more in her seat. Only to have BB-8 beep at her. “Whose side are you on now?”

 _Bweeep._ His own. Of course he was. 

A shake of her head was her answer to the droid as she glanced at Ben. “I can dream. Especially since those beaches apparently have been in my dreams since I was a girl,” she muttered. What did that even mean? His question made her pause though. “If I didn’t would I have broken you out of the Republic’s cells and made sure all of our things were on the Emissary?”

“We’re in the outer rim, close to Dantooine. This was a First Order outpost, might still be, I can’t say for sure,” he said gently. “I meant it when I told Poe I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you,” he had wanted to make that clear before saying what was on his mind. “If I can potentially get back control of what’s left of the First Order; I can at least get the bounty off your head,” he said quietly, hoping it wouldn’t be too much. Before he could do that he’d need intel, intel he might gather on that rock.

The mere thought of that had her pause as she looked at the moon they were orbiting. That seemed dangerous, but it wasn’t her safety she was concerned about. “I feel like eventually I’ll end up wanted by both sides,” she murmured before she moved to run a hand through her hair, barely hiding her wince. She hated blasters. It was official. “Will you be safe doing that?” She trusted him. Trusted that even if they went to the First Order that they could still hold on to who they were. 

“Depending on who’s in charge, I should be able to manage easily enough,” he responded neither stating nor denying his safety. It was worth a try. Snoke was gone, and though they’d have his remaining knights to eventually contend with, a small outpost in the middle of nowhere hardly seemed challenging.

“I know that Pryde is gone. We assumed that Hux was dead or missing considering he was a spy. And we know two other generals died on Exegol. Everyone else has stayed pretty quiet. So it’s made intel gathering hard,” she murmured with a sigh. This wasn’t reassuring and while he was worried about her she was worried about him. And now more concerned that he might not let her help. 

“Pryde being gone is good,” he thought out loud. Hux would be ideal, but whoever remained, he had a feeling he could handle them. “I will need your help,” he murmured. “I might have to present you as an asset to be reconditioned,” he warned. “If only to get in the door.”

That was an interesting thought.“Reconditioning? Wouldn’t that imply I’ve been conditioned before?” It was a simple jest but she sighed and nodded her head. “So do you need me to play the part of willing apprentice or Republic captive?”

“Both,” he said. “Depending on who I have to wrestle out of my seat,” he chuckled. “For this, probably captive, like I said, if only to get in.”

A slight chuckle left her at that but she sighed and nodded her head. “I can manage that. I can simply reuse insults if I have to play the captive. And for willing apprentice I’d simply have to call you Master Ren instead of Ben wouldn’t I?”

He shifted slightly at those two words, taking a moment to compose himself. “Yes.” It was the only answer he could manage. He hadn’t expected hearing her call him that would make for such a reaction. 

“We should probably land before we potentially get spotted,” he murmured. Dantooine was a forest planet, which meant they would have a lot of cover on the ground. 

There was a bit of lingering fear in Rey. That if he had to play that part too well that her Ben would disappear back behind the persona of Kylo Ren. Reaching out, she took his hand and laced their fingers together. “Alright. I trust you,” she murmured as she looked at him. The realization that she would do nearly anything for him was still a little startling. 

Her hand looked so small in his, but its meaning was greater than anything he had known. Meeting her gaze he nodded. She trusted him, and he needed to make it count. Giving her hand a squeeze he took back control of the ship and began their way to the planet before finding a spot to make a descent in without being spotted, or so he hoped.

“BB-8...stay here till one of us comes for you,” she murmured and ignored his irritated beeping. “No, no arguing. You agreed to come with us. You need to listen, alright?”

After a few moments of silence a dejected beep was the answer. The droid was so expressive. And high energy. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to leave him here for long or he might start just changing things around on the Emissary for fun.

Ben considered it a moment. “No, we should bring him,” he murmured. “He has been known to contain Resistance data, and has proven quite capable of hacking into systems he doesn’t belong in,” he looked at the droid almost accusingly. “If we cloak the Emissary, we can always come back to it later to fetch things we left behind,” he spoke through his thoughts.

A sigh left her lips and she nodded her head, a little concerned about BB-8. “No one else touches him, Ben,” she murmured softly as the droid rolled out and she let her fingers brush over the top of his head as she unbuckled. “Should I put back on the tunic that has holes in it or appear uninjured or…?”

All of this pretending to be captured was odd. The last time she had done it she had more of a plan to what she was doing and it hadn’t really been meant to work the way it had. In Force suppressing cuffs and brought before Snoke. At least there was no Snoke to contend with.

“No one will touch the droid, and no one will hurt you, I might have to prove a point, but there isn’t anyone left to truly contend with me,” he said simply. It might have sounded cocky, but even his knights couldn’t stop a blaster bolt in mid air like he did. Snoke and Palpatine had been his masters, and they were long gone. “It doesn’t matter what you wear, I didn’t have to hurt you to capture you the first time,” he reminded her. “Though perhaps taking off the bacta patches will help sell it.”

She believed him. The last time he had been the one to capture her he had been almost gentle. It had been surprising after all the stories she had heard about him. As she stood up she nodded her head and let her fingers squeeze his. “Don’t get lost in this Ben…” 

After that brief voice of her fear she leaned in and kissed him lightly before she moved back into the sitting area on the ship, stripping off her tunic with a bit of a wince as she started to remove those bacta patches. The pain would come back but it would sell it. “Remind me not to get shot again…”

“Remind me not to kill your friends for shooting you,” he grumbled. He knew they’d also been trying to sell it. 

“Don’t kill my friends,” she replied easily before pulling off the last bacta patch with a wince and shaking her head before she pulled back on the tunic. If a blaster bolt felt this bad...she felt even guiltier about the lightsaber.

When everyone was ready, he pulled his hood over his head to cover his face and lead the way. “Once the trees thin, I’ll carry you to the base,” he murmured. He wouldn’t knock her out though, but he hoped she could see it.

“Play the injured captured damsel?” She said easily enough as she kept their crystals on her, and passed over the lightsabers to him so she wouldn’t appear armed. 

BB-8 beeped and rolled off the ship, moving to stay close to Ben and Rey, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stray too far from the pair. 

Ben clipped the sabers to his belt and nodded. They were nearly ready. It was interesting how easily they fell into place. Another side effect of the dyad, or so he thought. 

The walk was quiet for the most part, they would all need their energy for what was to come next, whatever that was. He could only hope for the best, but prepared for the worst. As much as he couldn’t lose himself to Kylo Ren for her sake, he had to tap into that part of himself, to keep the side of him that had faltered across his path suppressed.

When he could feel the base ahead he stopped and stretched a hand out, stopping her as he had that first time. _I won’t knock you out if you can sell it,_ he thought to her, placing an arm against her back to catch her as he had before.

The walk was easy, but her heart was hammering in her chest. The last thing she wanted was to be knocked out. _I can sell it._ she thought back to him. They weren’t in view of the base so he could simply scoop her up. As he did she let her body go slack, despite the desire to hold her head up. She let her head hang back, eyes closed, her arm dangling limply at her side. It took a little longer to get her breathing deepened like she was unconscious, using how she meditated to make the breaths long and even. 

The droid let out a soft beep that sounded concerned but he wasn’t accusing Ben. It was progress. Slowly the droid was starting to trust him as well. 

The base ahead was a little run down. But it seemed to be bustling with some people in First Order uniforms and the occasional trooper, though it seemed like it might be undermanned. There were guards still in place and they had pulled out heavier weapons in order to defend themselves. Clearly whoever was in charge was going to make anyone that wanted them dead to have to work for it. 

“Identify yourself,” a voice came from behind them as they drew closer to the armed entrance.

“Take me to your commanding officer, and you might just live to tell your tale,” he drawled, a wicked smirk curling his lips as he felt a hand pull his hood back. Slowly he turned to face the overzealous trooper. “Perhaps the lack of my helmet has left your speechless,” he shifted Rey to throw her over his shoulder so he could reach and strangle the trooper before him. 

There was a bit of a choking sound as the trooper struggled to get air. Luckily Rey was able to stay quiet and her breathing stayed even, practically meditating to keep her breathing that way.

“What was that?” he asked.

There were a few guttural sounds, until finally the invisible hand released him. “S-s-upreme Leader,” the voice came through hoarse even with the modulator.

“Good. Now, who runs this base?”

“Agent Qi’Ra.”

“Take me to her.”

The trooper nodded his head quickly. “Yes, s-sir. Right away, sir,” he murmured and quickly led the way through the gates of the small base. 

It was not glamorous by any means but it was functioning. There were people that actually were rushing around, more now at the sight of Kylo Ren walking into the base carrying the Jedi they had all come to fear. 

A few smaller buildings were passed and the trooper led them to the larger building at the center of the base, marching up the steps and into the main hall. The main hall itself was empty, but a woman’s voice could be heard down the hall. 

The trooper moved swiftly ahead of Kylo Ren down the hall. “Agent Qi’Ra, Supreme Leader Ren is here,” he quickly announced. 

“Supreme Leader Ren?” She questioned, looking at the trooper with a bit of disbelief. “He’s been missing since the Battle of Exegol. He’s been assumed and reported dead,” she stated to the trooper. 

A bit of a rumble of laughter could be heard from behind the trooper. “Have I been?” he demanded. “Well this is awkward then, isn’t it?” he drawled. “I need an interrogation room,” he said flatly.

The older woman straightened a bit more from behind her desk and gave a nod of her head. “...Supreme Leader Ren. Of course. I’ll have one prepared for you immediately,” she replied swiftly as she moved around the desk, snapping orders to the trooper that had announced him and watched as he rushed off. 

“Do you require the droid to be detained, sir?” She replied easily. This was an easy choice for Qi’Ra. Survival came first and there was no way she would be slighting or not listening to the Supreme Leader of the First Order. 

That was much better, much closer to the response he had been hoping for. At least for now they had a leg up. “Have it escorted to my quarters,” he said. “I’ll extract the information I require myself.” It wasn’t uncommon for him to want to get what he wished for himself, so he knew it wouldn’t be questioned. “Once I’m done with the Jedi.”

“Yes sir,” she murmured as she gestured to one of her assistants that was in the study with them and the attendant swiftly moved to escort the droid. 

BB-8 beeped once at Ben, just a concerned sound rather than anything more, and then rolled after the attendant. Surprisingly attached to the girl as far as Qi’Ra was able to tell. The best quarters had been left empty so those would be his. As much as she loved the finer things in life, she knew better than to get involved in the heated battle for power that the generals had been in.

“I’ve heard of you, Agent Qi’Ra,” he said ominously. “And not simply for your ascension in our ranks,” he had heard his father’s stories. “Walk with me,” he ordered, glad Rey was light or he might have been less inclined to be nice.

That sounded ominous but she knew better than to refuse. “Of course, sir...And have you?” That was honestly a little surprising. But only because she had doubted that Han would have spoken of her given their past.

He nodded.

Leading the way out of the study, she started to lead the way towards the interrogation room being prepared. “Are you wanting an update, Leader Ren?”

“Astute,” he half-praised. “I can only imagine the state in which things are with my death being believed.”

“You don’t survive to be my age without being astute,” she murmured, only partially accepting the praise as they walked. “Generals Hux, Quinn, and Sadyst have been fighting for leadership. Only a handful of the Security Agents are alive along with a handful of sergeants… communications are choppy at best and the longer the infighting occurs the more soldiers we have defect.”

She had a point, but also the way she held herself made him realize Han Solo had a type. “Hux has survived,” he mulled that information. Of the three, he was the one he could sway best to his side. “I’ll need coordinates on each of their locations, and a ship prepared, you do have functioning ships on hand?” he looked at her. He knew she was dealing with scraps. Sad really, this base was once a powerhouse of sorts. “I suppose the superweapon is out of order?”

“He was touch and go for awhile but his troopers have been loyal to him. Hux is holed up on the base on Kuat. Quinn keeps traveling. His idea is if he keeps moving no one can catch him. Sadyst is on Coruscant,” she replied smoothly. She’d try to hail Engell later. A nod of her head and a sigh left her lips. “A few smaller ships. One destroyer,” she murmured but she still kept her posture. 

Holding back a scoff she glanced over at him. “If you’re meaning the world destroying weapons? All the ships that had those went down with the Final Order. We have weapons but this base isn’t nearly the powerhouse it used to be.”

“The volcano here was armed with a superlaser,” he said flatly, laying Rey against the table, and securing her. Once he settled the young Jedi down, he turned to look at Qi’Ra. “I don’t think I need to tell you what the winning side is going to be, serve me well, and I’ll see to it you become my new Lieutenant…” He paused. “I doubt I need to explain what betrayal will cost.”

“The resources needed to operate it haven’t been readily available,” she murmured. The man power alone wasn’t something she had. But as she glanced down at the Jedi and then back to the Supreme Leader she smiled slightly. “I am more than aware. You honor me with the title, Leader Ren.”

Qi’Ra paused for just a moment, considering before she spoke again. “I’ll get in contact with each of the generals, make sure their locations are the same as they have been. Is there anything else you require of me?”

“Tell them you have the Jedi Rey in your possession,” he murmured. “Don’t tell them of my return,” he smirked. No, he wanted that pleasure himself. “Now leave us,” he ordered.

“That might have them coming here, Supreme Leader,” she cautioned but then nodded her head. 

“That’s the point.”

“As you wish. The commander’s quarters will be ready for you when you require them as well,” she replied and bowed her head before she left and closed the interrogation room door behind her.


	14. Pretense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. A little taste of darkness for Rey once again. Things are slowly getting more complicated but also more delicious.

Ben tucked a curl behind Rey’s ear. _We’ll have company soon enough,_ he murmured in her mind, keeping a stoic face, making it look as though he were digging into her mind. His father had one thing right, women always figured it out, and he knew better than to think there wouldn’t be cameras.

Rey shifted on the table, almost like she was dreaming or having nightmares to keep up the facade. _I heard. Are we sticking around for it though?_ She replied easily, placing her trust and their safety in his hands still. 

_By then you’ll be at my side,_ he thought to her. “Finally waking,” he drawled, taking a step back. “Good,” he murmured. _They don’t stand a chance on the best of days._

“Where...where am I this time?” She murmured, making it sound groggy as she glared even as her thoughts were calm. As open to him as she was on Ilum. _Think they’ll believe I’ve turned that easily then?_

“Where you are is a lot less important than where you could be,” he drawled. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ His gaze lingered over her form. She was beautiful on the best of days. “There’s no one to help you escape, and nowhere to run to,” he posited. “You will stand by my side, even if I have to force you there,” he murmured, a promise lingering in his tone.

She continued to glare, keeping up the charade as she kept her gaze on his eyes. The young Jedi pulled lightly at the restraints and winced. Damn blaster bolt wounds. At least they weren’t bleeding. “You think you can? You’d have done it by now if you could,” she managed to snap. _Doesn’t mean they’ll disregard it...unless we make it look far too compelling to ignore._ But how to do that she wasn’t certain. 

He drew closer his hand beside her head as he had the first time he had her on a table. “Only because you escaped,” he reminded. “Where were we, scavenger?” he drawled, prying at her mind, mostly to help sell it. He wouldn’t actually hurt her, but there, in this place beyond words, it was the most honesty shared between them.

“Get out of my head,” she bit out, glaring at him but she didn’t fight him much even as a bit of discomfort crossed her features. It was more her not hiding any feeling from the wounds. Her mind was open to his, filled with trust. Pretending that he might hurt her was difficult. Especially since in both futures she saw from Force visions showed them together. They were inevitable. 

This level of trust was beyond anything he could have demanded from her. Rather than help her find pain, he knew the next best thing to sell such expressions on her features. The things he presented in her mind heavier than their prior entanglements, but offering what she might need. “Your abilities are wasted in the Republic,” he murmured. “They’re just holding you back, flaunting you like a prize rather than honing your skills. We could do great things, just give in to me,” his lips were at her ears. The Dark Side could be seductive after all.

Oh, that was unexpected. A shiver ran through her as she closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. The fact that she’d only had a taste of him in dreams and on Ilum didn’t help matters as she bit her bottom lip. Her heart was starting to pick up the pace and there was something about being at his mercy this way that added to the feeling. “They care for me,” she argued as she opened her eyes to glare. He had said to sell it. “Why should I? What could you possibly teach me?”

“They’re scared of you,” he hissed and nearly laughed at her question. “Stealing a few concepts from my mind doesn’t make you a Jedi,” he whispered. “I’m your destiny Rey,” he murmured. “You felt it on Exegol. You’re a Palpatine! At my side, we could bring order to the galaxy,” he promised.

“They’re not afraid of me. They’re afraid of you,” she snapped, keeping her gaze still carefully on his. He hadn’t done nearly enough that it would be convincing for her eyes to drop to his lips. “Order? Through destruction?” She nearly scoffed, but that idea from their shared dream was in her head. Both of them on a throne. If she wasn’t already on his side it would concern her that he’d know about that thought. Not now. 

He jeered. “I see how they looked at you.” His eyes seared into her as he spoke. “You can’t hide from me,” he drawled. 

That look almost had her squirm. Never would she say that he wasn’t an intense person. “Who’s trying to hide?” She countered with a defiant look in her eyes, meeting his gaze even as she tried not to shiver. 

With the Force he drew her head back as if pulling her by the back of her hair. “You’re mine,” he growled, seemingly going deeper into her mind, but merely just expressing how much he wanted to take her right then and there.

A gasp left her and she squirmed as much as the table allowed, her breath almost hitching. It took a moment of staring at the ceiling of the room before she could speak. Because she wanted him too. Relying on the seductive idea of the Dark Side was certainly different. “I’m not a possession,” she argued, though it sounded less forceful. 

“You like the idea,” he drawled. “You’ve wanted to belong…” he knew those visions enough, this wasn’t the first time he’d had her on a table this way, though it was the first he could consider using it for more than simply holding her down.

“There’s a difference in belonging and being possessed,” she managed to breath. 

Kylo Ren’s lips were nearly at her ear. “And that’s where your choice lies,” he breathed. “I’ll have you either way.”

The feeling of his breath at her ear had her shiver, turning her head away. Selling the idea of resistance. “You think I’d give in just because you ask?”  
“I’d rather you did, but if I must make you…” he forced her to face him, meeting her gaze. He showed her all the things he could do to her right then. How easy it would be to take her, to have his way with her like this. How simple it would be to open her clothing and let his hands stroke over her skin.

The ideas alone of him touching her while she couldn’t pull away or touch him back had her shiver and she bit down on her bottom lip. Her breath did hitch as her gaze met his and her cheeks were flushed a rather deep shade of red. “You wouldn’t,” she murmured. But there in her head...she wanted him to touch her. 

“I would,” he promised, though it was more so the thoughts in his head he was referring to than anything more.

“And if I give in?” She questioned, her voice a little breathy. If anyone was watching or listening they might mistake it for fear. But she wasn’t afraid. She almost longed for him to touch her. 

He closed his eyes as though he were so close to victory. “Then you’ll be my apprentice, and earn your place in the First Order.”

“Your apprentice,” she murmured, like she was testing the words on her tongue as she watched him. 

“Yes,” he purred, brushing her cheek, meeting her gaze as though looking for that genuine spark in her eyes. “My apprentice,” he breathed. 

The sound of that purr had her shiver and she didn’t pull away from his touch this time, as if his closeness and those purred words were getting to her. “I shouldn’t…” she murmured, but it wasn’t a no, like her will to resist him was fading. 

“Just give in to me,” he whispered in a gentler tone, his nose brushing her cheek. “Give in to our bond,” he guided her. “Abandon yourself to the Dark Side,” fingers brushed down her side. 

She was thankful he brushed his hand down the side without grazing the blaster wound, those light brushes making her shiver and her gaze dropped to his lips. That urge to kiss him was there, laid bare in their bond. 

“I…” she was running out of words to keep up this charade. But not saying yes would work a bit as well for another moment or two wouldn’t it?

He could feel that desire, and he wanted it as well. “Yield to me,” he pressed, a bit more forcefully.

That shouldn’t turn her on, the forceful way he commanded rather than asked. But it did. She lightly tugged at her restraints. “Be your apprentice, a member of the First Order,...yours,” she repeated, getting a gauge of what he wanted even with how strained her voice was. “And the difference between me giving in...and you taking...is what? I’d still have to obey you, wouldn’t I Master Ren?” She almost sneered the last two words but kept herself open to him. 

Those words were enough to make him growl, he shouldn’t have been as hard as he was hearing them as she was there completely at his mercy. “I’d rather have you of your own will, but I can deal with the alternative,” he moved to move a few levers, shifting how the machine held her. He had no intention of actually using it to its full capacity, but now he knew they weren’t leaving without more than just this discussion.

As the machine shifted her eyes widened, no need to act for that, but it was more surprise rather than fear. Her heartbeat was hammering in her chest as she looked up at him, that growl almost echoing in her head. “That didn’t answer my question,” she breathed, though to anyone not privy to her inner thoughts it could have been from fear. 

“If I make you, you’ll be aware of your actions and completely helpless to them,” he said as he stopped the machine, shifting the angle a bit more. “You’ll be there, but a prisoner of your body, your mind, until eventually you either break or learn to enjoy it,” he drawled. He undid her belt and cast it to the side, stripping parts of her attire. After this, he planned to change her into something different, and he didn’t mind the added skin he got to indulge in.

That thought was actually a chilling one. The fact that he hadn’t done that, if that was something he could actually do, was just further proof that he cared about her and it wasn’t just the bond. Not an obsession. He’d never hurt her. “There’s a learning curve either way,” she almost growled the words before she closed her eyes.

Looking conflicted after those words wasn’t hard but she hoped he’d see that she wasn’t in the least. It was like she had told him already, she wasn’t going anywhere. But with that conflicted expression on her face she took in a slow breath and nodded her head rather than saying yes, rather than saying what it was she was doing. 

He watched as she bobbed her head. “Say it,” he demanded. Though he would take it as acceptance, he wanted to hear her speak the word.

Opening her eyes she glanced at him and then let her gaze shift away. “Yes. I’ll be your apprentice,” she murmured, just loud enough that he could hear her. 

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” he breathed against her neck, nipping at her skin. **His.** A few buttons and he freed her legs but kept her hands in the vice grip of the device. “These won’t do,” he slipped off the drape of cloth that her belt had helped keep in place, slowly stripping her further.

A soft gasp from the nip left her and her desire was easily felt through that bond. There was a feeling of helplessness that she couldn’t fight but she wasn’t sure she wanted to. As he started to strip her, taking the cloth wrap that often draped her form, her heartbeat skipped. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you a taste of the Dark Side,” he responded in that stern tone of his. He paused at her chest bindings after ripping the front of her shirt. “Is that a problem?” He teased the lengths of fabric.

The ripping of the fabric had her shiver and she blushed a rather bright shade of red. _I can’t exactly leave this room naked._ It was only the smallest bit of chiding. All of that power in him made her nearly shiver. After a moment or two she shook her head. “No, Master Ren,” she murmured quietly. Still adjusting to how that sounded.

He had no plans to have her leave completely naked. “You won’t be needing these filthy rags anymore,” he said between a murmur and a growl, answering her thoughts out loud. 

“What, are you going to cover me in silk?” She asked incredulously. The idea of her in silk was an odd one.

It didn’t take him particularly long to pry from her every piece of clothing besides her basics. “You’ll see,” he murmured, nipping at her clavicle before palming one of her breasts. 

Just left in her basics, she lightly bit at her bottom lip as she shivered, pressing back into the interrogation table. Her eyes fell closed as a soft pleasure filled sigh left her lips. Better. Him touching her was much better than trying to continue to sell her resistance. 

Like this, she was all his. Completely. Undeniably. His hand slithered down her front, finding its way to her core where he teased her, his body pressing against hers. 

Rey’s breath hitched and she tugged at the restraints at her wrists, her heart hammering in her chest as her eyes opened to look at him. The glares were gone and they were left with her looks of longing.

“Not a peep, or I’ll have to start all over, apprentice,” he murmured, two digits disappearing into her, the side of his thumb pressing against her clit.

She bit down on her bottom lip rather hard to muffle the sound of a moan, squirming as much as she could on that table. There was a look of incredulous shock as she looked up at him. He wanted her to be quiet?!

A wicked grin curled the corners of his lips at that look she gave him. _Did I stutter?_ his mind demanded, though the look he gave her was definitely legible. Still he continued to tease her, enjoying just how aroused she was. It wasn’t long that he slipped a third finger into her, his breath hot on the side of her neck as he shielded her from any potential onlookers.

 _No...but why?_ Her voice was almost a whine through their bond as she arched into his hand. A muffled whimper left her as he pumped a third finger into her, her eyes staying closed as her breathing became more labored. Quiet. He wanted her to be quiet. Did he have any idea how difficult that was?

“Such a good apprentice,” he murmured against her ear, pulling his fingers away to push the last garment down. He didn’t remove his pants, just opening it enough to release himself, encouraging her legs to wrap around his waist. He slipped his tip against her folds, teasing her before sheathing himself into her in a single thrust, a small groan escaping his lips at the feel of her.

The lack of an answer made her glare slightly at him, but more in frustration than anything close to false hatred from before. Her legs moved as directed, wrapping around his waist. A moan almost left her as he teased the tip against her folds. She let out another muffled whimper as her hands gripped the table, her hips arching into him eagerly as her teeth dug into her bottom lip. 

He could practically taste her aggravation, but it didn’t stop him from thrusting into her, grinding against her. She felt amazing, and though he hadn’t tried blocking her, having her like this, it felt like he’d opened the floodgates. Just like in the caves he felt not only his own pleasure but hers. He nearly faltered in his motions as he tried to pry their respective sensations apart.

Just like before, she felt his own pleasure feeding back into her own. She could feel how tight she was for him, could feel him stretching her, the exposure of being stripped bare and helpless, and the power of being over her while being in control. It was a heady mixture of pleasures that had her nearly trembling as her eyes closed again on a muffled moan. The sensation of him attempting to untangle the sensations made her legs tighten around him some.

 _...If you want it separated...I think it’ll take practice…_ Even her thoughts were a little unfocused as she attempted to stay quiet. The last thing she wanted was for him to stop right then. 

Rey had a point, and though he wished he could just untangle the mess that was their feelings. He simply lost himself inside her, that tight warmth that engulfed him. Even if it meant he wouldn’t last much longer, he couldn’t stop. _We’ll...work on it…_ even his mind had trouble managing a sentence.

The efficient teasing he’d done had her building rather rapidly, so she wouldn’t last all that long either. Which she’d likely be thankful for soon. The squirming and arching wasn’t doing too many favors for that wound on her side. 

As he lost himself in her further she barely muffled a groan. Her hands had a white knuckled grip on the table as she held back the sounds, her hips arching to roll into his. They’d get better at making this last with practice. But for now all she wanted was him to make her fall apart. 

His hand was on her neck as he kissed along her jaw, not quite cutting off her air, but he struggled not to as his hips collided with her in that wild manner. It wasn’t much longer that he was spilling into her, as annoyed as he felt about it.

Those kisses and the feeling of him had her nearly trembling. The feeling of his climax spurred hers on as her inner muscles tightened around him and she arched off the table as much as she could. Her lip was bleeding some with how hard she had bit down to muffle the sound of her climax and now her body slowly relaxed back onto the table, her breathing still labored. Oh...she’d talk to him later about the keeping her quiet bit.

Claiming her lips, he could taste the copper of her blood against his tongue. It was more pleasant than he’d have thought, and it was nice to see that she could take orders, even if they might not be the most pleasant. “Such a good apprentice,” he crooned, smoothing over her front before pulling away and releasing her from her bindings. Pulling off his cloak, he wrapped her in it. “I’m sure Agent Qi’Ra has something more appropriate for you to wear,” he murmured as he situated himself back in his trousers.

She kissed him back gently and when he released her from the bindings she slowly started to unwrap her legs from around his waist. Her breathing was still a little labored and she nodded her head, wrapping that cloak more tightly around herself. “It’ll be a shame if she doesn’t,” she muttered as she glanced at the torn remnants of her clothing. _Though I did have something black on the Emissary._

 _We can fetch it later._ it wasn’t like the emissary was lost yet. “Not for me it won’t,” he drawled. It just meant she’d be naked, preferably in his bed. His gaze lingered on her wrists, those marks from where she struggled giving him other ideas. At least he knew she wouldn’t go lurking wrapped in his cape, a thought he kept to himself.

A slight huff left the young woman as she kept the cloak tightly around her body and she carefully got off that table with a bit of a wince. “Of course not,” she drawled somewhat dryly but there was a bit of amusement in their bond. _Sooner if Qi’Ra doesn’t have clothing for me._

 _You obviously don’t know Qi’Ra._ His mind filled with amusement at that. Even if she hadn’t witnessed the ongoings of the room, he was certain she had gone above and beyond. “Come,” he ordered, leading them out of the room. Normally there might have been a number of guards out on watch, but it took a hall and a half before finding a stationed trooper. 

_I don’t know a lot of people, Ben._ Simple fact. Just like she hadn’t been to a lot of places or even had all that many experiences with food. The order made her nod her head, still staying mostly quiet as she kept the material of the cloak around her. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt more than a little vulnerable. 

It wasn’t much longer before an agent caught up to them, leading the Supreme Leader to his quarters as he spoke. “General Quinn will be here within the hour, Supreme Leader,” he said having to double his strides to keep up with Ren. “Both Generals Hux and Sadyst have asked to have the Jedi delivered to them.”

“Have a meeting room cleared for the general. The others can wait until we’re airborne for a response.” His tone was dismissive but the subordinate didn’t seem to leave. “Is there anything else?”

Rey certainly hoped there wasn’t much more. The longer she stood there in the hall, even tucked in close to Ben, she felt exposed and her cheeks remained flushed. 

“Agent Qi’Ra has taken the liberty of furnishing you both with a wardrobe, she asks if you’d join her for dinner.”

Silently he ushered Rey into the room, sending her to find herself something to wear as he handled the man at their door. She gratefully moved into the room and out of sight, quickly trying to find new basics.

“I suppose we could,” he said thoughtfully. “You may go.”

“The prisoner,” the man began saying.

“My apprentice.”

“Should quarters be prepared for her as well?”

“She’ll remain with me for the time being. No one on this base is equipped to deal with her.” His tone was dry, aggravated.

There was a hard swallow and a nod. “Of course.” A motion and the man was gone.

Rey had pulled on basics, rewrapping her breasts even as she winced. The area around each of the three blaster wounds was bruised and looked irritated. New bacta patches would be needed at the minimum. And as Ben came into the room and closed the door she was pulling on a pair of black pants.

“Deal with me?” She questioned with a raised brow. 

He moved towards her and took over her bindings, helping wrap her back up as he met her gaze. “They’d never stand a chance against you,” he smirked. “At least not when I’m through with you,” he murmured.

“Planning on making me as deadly as the knights?” She couldn’t help but ask, letting him help wrap her back up. She only slipped from his grasp once she was securely rebound, glancing over the options for tops and honestly surprised at the variety.

He looked over a few pieces that had been picked for him. Finding some that were suitable, though obviously not his usual. A bit more elegant if that were possible. At least it wasn’t ornate. “At the very least.”

“Think they have any bacta patches on hand?” It was asked just loud enough as she started to try and block the bond just a little. There was an ache around each wound. 

He drew closer to her. “We’ll go to medbay, they should at the very least have microsutures,” he murmured. “Hopefully the droids are in good shape.”

Her mind was buzzing as she kept her back to him and gave a nod of her head, her gaze sweeping over the closet. There were two First Order-like uniforms, two more formal looking black tunics, one that was clearly for training, and a dress. It was a small wardrobe but still more variety than she had known before now. There was even a cloak and a First Order jacket that would go nearly to her knees. How in the world had she managed to get all of that so quickly?

“Am I to be present at your side when the general arrives?” 

He watched as she closed him out, as she fiddled through her clothes to find something to wear. “Would you rather be elsewhere?” he asked as BB-8 finally came out of the closet area, realizing that they were alone, and it was safe enough for him to be there.

BB-8 chirped at the pair and swiveled between them, clearly a little upset at being left alone. 

“Shhh, BB-8,” she murmured to the droid before she glanced back at Ben. “Just need to know what exactly to wear.” There was a note of embarrassment in her voice and with her blocking it was unclear if it was because of what they’d just done or if she felt self conscious. Clothing choices hadn’t really been an issue for her in the past. 

Though she did keep him away from her thoughts, he assumed it had everything to do with the clothes and nothing to do with earlier. “That one,” he pointed to an outfit. “You’ll blend in, but it will send a message, especially if paired with that jacket,” he murmured.

That was the point she supposed. The First Order get-ups would make the statement that they wanted. She belonged here with him. It was similar to the First Order uniforms he had worn in the past and the jacket seemed to be what many of the officers wore. The only downside was that it was long sleeved and she’d have to take it right back off once in the medbay. 

“Fair,” she murmured as she pulled it out and on over her head with a bit of a wince. At least they only had to play this interrogating the prisoner act once. She carefully smoothed out any wrinkle from it and then pulled the jacket on around her shoulders, not putting her arms through it as she pulled her hair out from the back of it. 

He helped undo the mess he had left her hair in, combing through the locks. Quickly, he worked through them and created a bun weaved with a simple braid. Nothing to write home about, but cleaner than her usual attempts.

The feeling of him braiding and untangling her hair had her sigh, leaning back into his hands slightly. It made her relax as her eyes eased closed. “That’s nice,” she breathed lightly, the blush finally starting to fade from her cheeks. 

_I can be very nice,_ he let his mind murmur towards her.

 _You weren’t very nice in the interrogation room,_ she countered and almost blushed again, but she didn’t move away from him yet. Simply enjoying the proximity. 

He settled his hands on her shoulders, massaging into her back with his thumbs. _It wasn’t meant to be overly nice,_ he thought to her. _You did enjoy yourself, didn’t you?_ his mind demanded.

A soft hum of contentment left her as he massaged her back like that. No one had ever touched her like that before. She nearly melted. _Aside from how hard I bit my lip...yes._ A bit of embarrassment was in her thoughts and her cheeks felt a little heated again.

His fingers worked over her shoulders. _It was...delicious,_ his mind purred.

 _You’re a bad influence,_ she accused but she didn’t sound upset, just embarrassed, even as she relaxed into his touch. 

He breathed down her neck, kissing along her flesh, nipping behind her ear. “You have no idea,” he breathed against the cartilage. “Let’s get your wounds tended to before I get any ideas,” he whispered.


	15. Undertaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that graphic depiction of violence warning we have added to our warnings? Yeah, this is it. Things get a wee bit heavy, and not in the kinky sense. Death, blood, gore, this chapter has it.

Rey could still feel his breath on her neck even as they strode to the medbay. It was a small building off of the main one and she felt more than grateful to be in clothing rather than just his cloak. There was a small block in their bond that she erected, however, so she could try to process what had just happened. What they had just done in that interrogation room. She shouldn’t have liked it nearly that much but she had. Even with being told to keep quiet. 

If Ben just barely nudged he’d be able to see what she was thinking. She didn’t want to keep him out completely, she just needed a moment to process that. And what he had said about it. _It was delicious._ The mere thought nearly made her shiver and she banished it from her mind. 

Feeling that blockade only made him want to pry, and when he did glimpse her train of thought he quickly retreated. Apparently they had more to discuss than her expanding wardrobe. Once in the bay, he led her to a table to let a scanner assess her damage. He hoped it would shed light on what he’d had tried to tell her earlier back on Arjan Kloss. 

A soft sigh left her lips as she moved to sit down on the table, letting the jacket fall off her shoulders and onto it. Other than a few droids they were the only ones in the medbay and she shook her head. “I told you I just need the blaster wounds looked at,” she grumbled lightly. 

“We’ll see,” he murmured.

As she settled a metal arm slid the length of the table, scanning her from head to toe. A few moments later a droid marched a data pad to Ren, allowing him to peruse the results as they appeared. A number of information was gathered but it was the lack of one thing that truly annoyed him. It gnawed at him. 

That annoyance made her raise a brow with a bit of concern. “What?”

Settling the pad down he moved to tower over her, reaching with the Force. It was almost effortless to heal her, but his aggravation only deepened. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he murmured. Not anymore. There was no point in hurting her all over again. He itched to destroy something.

“Clearly it does matter,” she replied easily and reached for his hand, taking it the same way they had through their bond that first time, her palm resting against his. _Ben._ It was a gentle request. _Tell me later if you can’t now?_ She wasn’t going to let this drop even as thankful as she was to be healed by him. 

“Later,” he agreed, postponing the conversation. They had a general waiting after all. As quickly as he had accepted her hand, he released it. In time he could be more open with his feelings, but this wasn’t it. 

“Come,” he ordered, leading her out of the med bay to find the meeting room he’d requested to entertain the general's, even though two had decided to play it safe. Merely more sources of anger for the Supreme Leader on his quest to recover his siege.

“Of course,” she murmured as obediently as she could manage. But part of her grated under it. Finn and Poe were right that she only liked following orders to a point and there was a small spark of hurt and irritation that he wouldn’t tell her and that they couldn’t be more open. 

She carefully hopped down from the table, rolling her shoulders before she pulled the jacket back up over them. At the moment it acted as more of a cloak than a jacket since she wasn’t putting her arms through it. Small acts of rebellion she supposed and yet she’d still do what he asked of her. 

One of the larger conference rooms in the main building had been prepared for him. The head of the large table was left for Ren, the right seat for his apprentice, and Qi’Ra was easily able to stand behind the Supreme Leader or at his left. After whatever transpired she was going to be as open about her knowledge of them as she could be. 

His steps were certain as he crossed the room and took a seat. Silently ordering his apprentice in the seat at his side. “General Quinn,” he spoke cooly. “So quick to fill my seat…” he drawled. “How long did you search for me after Exegol?”

As he took his seat, Rey moved to sit at his right easily and kept an almost regal kind of posture. Rather than smiling or anything else she had on a cool mask as she looked between Quinn and then glanced to Qi’Ra. 

Quinn, an older man with receding hair that was going grey, actually paled a bit more as he saw him. “Leader Ren…” he murmured, clear shock in his voice as he looked right at him. “It was confirmed by General Sadyst that you had been killed,” he murmured quickly. Rapidly attempting to pass the blame to another. If only to spare himself some pain.

“I don’t recall Sadyst being on Exegol whilst I was there,” he murmured. There was a dangerous edge to his voice. “While you and the other generals have been measuring your sticks, I found my way to the Resistance base, took their Jedi, and as you can see, now have an apprentice,” he informed the older man. 

Quinn noticeably gulped as he shifted in his seat, glancing at Qi’Ra with a bit of a glare before looking back to Ren. “Sadyst claimed he had returned to Exegol. We didn’t have the resources to return there after the Resistance destroyed the Final Order,” he tried to make excuses as he glanced over at Rey. 

Rey simply sat in her seat and listened, raising a brow at that explanation. “So one general returned and no other forces went to confirm it? The Resistance had found intel of his return starting a week ago. Clearly someone hasn’t been listening to the channels,” she drawled. 

“Excuses,” he murmured. “I keep hearing excuses, general,” he reached out and the Force bent like his fingers, wrapping around the man’s neck. “And you, you insolent pathetic excuse for that uniform you wear. _You,_ had the audacity to believe you could replace _me_ ,” he toppled the man back with his chair, standing before he could rise. 

Quinn clawed at his own throat as he tried to breath. The last time this had happened had been when Ren had found Exegol and he had not been looking to repeat it. Rather than trying to stand as he was toppled backwards, he scrambled backwards. Sounds rather than complete sentences or words were leaving him as he tried to speak. 

All the while, Rey watched what happened with that cool expression. It was hard to feel sympathy for a man that would have hunted her until she could be killed. Though Ben had this handled it did briefly make her wonder who had placed the bounty on her head out of the three generals. 

As much as he had wanted to reach for his sword, or rather the sabers at his back, he didn’t. No, he wasn’t about to ruin his mother’s crystal on this waste of flesh. Grabbing the toppled chair he brought it down on the general. It was a good three hits before the blood was more than puddles on the floor, angry streaks against the wall, the bright red spray on his face until he finally set the piece of furniture down as he caught his breath. “Qi’Ra,” he said without turning to look at her. “Have your men secure the general’s ship.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” she murmured and swiftly left the room, barking orders to them quickly. 

Rey managed to keep that cool mask but there was a bit of shock underneath. Surprised at just how deeply angry he had been. Her mind lightly brushed his without words, just seeking to feel him there. Never had she witnessed him quite so enraged. There were times that they fought where he had seemed irate, like the first time on Ilum, but nothing quite to this level. 

He could feel her on the edges of his mind, but he kept that wall there. Mostly out of fear. Fear she couldn’t handle this. He reached into his pocket for a kerchief and cleaned off the remains of the man that lay in a bloody heap at his feet away. “Come,” he commanded, moving to leave the room. If he was to have dinner with Qi’Ra he’d at least clean up. 

That wall concerned her more than just the actions did. “Yes, sir,” she replied easily as she moved to stand and kept a good distance from the corpse on the ground. Not wanting to step in his blood or be that close to the body. She’d killed, a few times now in fact, but she’d never done anything close to what he had just done. And still she followed after him. 

Once back in his quarters he sealed the door behind them before stripping out of his shirt and casting it down a laundry shoot. Reaching for the Force he started the fresher and paused before walking into the adjoining room. “You can stay here with the droid or join me,” he offered her the option. 

Rey watched him for half a moment before she kicked off the boots, knowing she’d have to put them back on later, and removed her socks as she hung up her jacket. “If you don’t mind helping me rebraid my hair...I’ll join you,” she murmured easily enough as she continued to strip out of her clothing. 

With a nod he agreed to her terms. It wasn’t much longer that he was naked, his items neatly organized before he stepped into the heat of the spray.

She put her things away as neatly as she could, likely going to change into the same outfit or something similar for dinner. Honestly she had no idea if dinner was meant to be a more formal affair. But she walked into the adjoining room and joined him in the fresher. It had been awhile since she’d gotten cleaned up, wasn’t it?

It’d been a while since he’d had to clean himself from someone else’s blood. Still, it wasn’t all that foreign. Perhaps he had gone too far, but at least it left a stark tone for anyone daring to question his time away. 

If she had seen such violence from him before their bond started to strengthen she might have been afraid. Might have been a lot more concerned. She didn’t keep her distance from him and instead stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. In a moment she’d help him get the rest of the blood out of his hair. 

He had half expected her to pull away, but when her small arms wrapped around him he stiffened for a few seconds, taking a breath before turning to face her, as if needing that reassurance that she _wanted_ to be here. 

_It’s not like she has anywhere to go…_ his inner monologue chided. 

She lightly squeezed him and as he turned to face her she brushed his damp hair out of his face with a small smile. “That was unexpected,” she murmured, allowing the sound of the water and the privacy of the room to allow her to speak with him. 

“The last time I was that angry my saber nearly exploded,” he murmured. It was why he’d had to give it aeration holes.

As she had a moment ago, she reached for that bond, attempting to send reassurance to him. As frightening as his anger could be she _knew_ he wouldn’t hurt her. It had always been her doing the most damage. 

He pulled back some of the blockade, but he still kept parts of himself under wraps. “I wouldn’t hurt you,” he agreed. “Not in a way you’d dislike,” he murmured recalling their moment in the interrogation room.

A bit more blush hit her cheeks at that and she almost fidgeted. “That was enjoyable,” she murmured, still sounding a little embarrassed. But she leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his jaw. “I told you I’m not going anywhere,” she murmured against his skin. 

“We still have a lot to learn about each other,” she murmured, but grabbed the soap and actually started to wash his shoulders and down his arms. The proximity was needed and she didn’t want him doubting her. 

He nodded. They did have quite a bit to learn. She had seen him fight, but not like this. Still she touched him, kept close, and though he expected it, he didn’t feel any judgement from her.

That slight expectation made her shake her head as she washed down his chest. “I would have wanted to figure out which of the three put a bounty on my head...but I’m not going to judge you for killing someone that would have wanted me dead and would have tortured me,” she replied quietly to his thought. 

His gaze remained on her as though trying to make sense of her sentiments. It wasn’t like he’d merely executed the man, but he wasn’t about to press that further. “We will,” he murmured.

She could hear a bit of that and she glanced up at him. “Your temper isn’t a secret,” she murmured lightly as she continued washing along his chest, his sides, and along his hips. Her fingers traced each scar lightly, she was still mapping him to memory. 

“We’ll find an outlet for it unless you’re trying to make a point,” she murmured, clearly a little concerned but not enough to run from him. And she had no clue what had gotten him so riled. 

At that he nearly laughed. An outlet. The sort of rage that had taken over him wasn’t something that simply dissipated. He wasn’t sure if there even was someone to blame for what had happened, for that loss. No, another time. “When things settle, we can review options,” he murmured. He’d try for her.

A small smile lifted her lips and she kissed him gently before she moved so he could rinse off and began washing herself. “I can live with that,” she murmured in reply. She was trying to blend in here for him. It was a bit of a give and take that she’d adjust to. 

It would be easier for her to blend in there than it would be for him to ever find a place in the Resistance. At least here the amount of people that questioned him were limited, and even when they did, they weren’t stupid enough to be overly open about it. Still, he watched as she lathered herself a moment before starting on his hair. There was no need to have mattes of blood in his raven locks at dinner.

She was rather efficient in washing herself, not taking the time to just enjoy the fresher. The ability to just relax and enjoy it would be something she’d utilize later. Once she got used to the concept. She rinsed her body off and then started on her hair, getting it out of the braid and the bun. All of her motions were swift, but she’d let him finish with his hair first. He’d been the one covered in blood. 

When he was done he stepped out of the spray to grab a towel, leaving one within her reach as he moved to get ready. At least Qi’Ra had managed to find a few outfits for him, though he knew it was hard considering his height, which made it all the more impressive. Once dressed he sat on the bed, composing himself for their next meeting with the woman that ran this base.

Once he stepped out, she moved into the spray and actually relaxed as the hot water hit her skin. How long did the hot water stay hot at these bases? The Resistance had lukewarm water at best and icy cold at worst. Rinsing her hair, she got out and dried with the towel he had left for her, keeping it wrapped around herself as she moved to look into the closet again. Choices. The other First Order uniform or black pants with one of the more formal tunics? She wasn’t even going to consider the dresses. 

It was a pity she wouldn’t consider the dresses, but in time, he was certain that would change. When she finally changed he beckoned her forward to fix her hair as he had promised. It was one of those things no living person beyond her knew he was capable of. A part of his youth he would have sooner forgotten.

It took a few more moments of consideration before she pulled on her basics, a pair of black pants, and black top that hugged her skin. It was a quarter sleeve top that almost looked armored and fierce but was soft to touch. There was even a glossy sheen to it. 

She moved to sit down in front of him with her back to him so he could fix her hair, relaxing into that touch. Her eyes even fell closed on a sigh. “When did you learn to braid?”

He combed her hair through his fingers, splitting it into parts to create something simple, yet elegant. “Do you really have to ask?” he said gently. There was only one woman in his life that wore buns and braids. “I wasn’t always a disappointment,” he chuckled.

Those words made her frown but she couldn’t really claim that he wasn’t as far as Han and Leia were concerned. But…”You’re not a disappointment to me,” she murmured in simple reply but she knew where he learned it. “Ever have braids in your hair?” She teased in a hushed tone and a bit of a smile, trying to lighten his mood. 

“I’m not answering that,” he said sternly, which probably gave the answer away more than if he had flat out denied it or ignored her. Calling a few pins forward he tucked the last strands in and nudged her. “We should go,” he murmured.

A soft giggle was her response to that, a light sound that hadn’t left her in...years. “Uh-huh,” she murmured with a cheeky smile before she slowly stood up. Turning to face him she placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “If we must,” she replied with a slight sigh as she stepped back to allow him room to get up.

“We must,” he murmured, getting up and reaching the door in a few steps. He would ignore that giggle, even if he hadn’t disliked the sound itself, he hadn’t appreciated it aimed at him. Ensigns had died for less.

Every base had its quirks, but it wasn’t too long for Kylo Ren to gain his footing for this one. He found the room that had been turned into a dining room of sorts. It wasn’t anything like the feasts his capital had once held, but it was still impressive all things considered. 

“Agent,” he nodded. “I hope you had no trouble gaining control of the general’s ship in my name,” he drawled, taking a seat. All business, it was how he’d always been.

The smells of the food got Rey’s attention as soon as they entered the room. After living and growing up on portions and rations...the smell was nearly divine. But she took a seat on his right side, as she had in the meeting room. It was hard to resist the urge to simply pile her plate high and dig in. But she was sure appearances were everything. 

“It was rather simple. A few of his troopers were concerned but they’ve been taken care of,” she drawled, sitting across from the pair and taking a sip of wine that was on the table before with a gesture she cleared the room. The door shut behind the last trooper and the three of them were alone. 

“I’ll want to have a chat with his Captains,” he said pulling a few items onto his plate and filling his cup with wine. “And I’ll want a transcript of Hux and Sadysts requests when you asked them to join us,” he continued curtly. He would deal with them shortly. “I’ll also need a list of names to replace you here on base.”

“You’ll have them,” she said simply as she put food on her own plate and glanced over at Rey with a considering look before she glanced back to the Supreme Leader. “That was quite the interrogation,” she drawled. 

Rey couldn’t stop the blush from creeping into her cheeks as she put food on her own plate and poured herself a glass of wine, only a little as she sipped it. There were so many things she hadn’t tried and this was one of them. It could keep her quiet for a moment. 

“Interrogation would suggest I needed information, I merely needed her to yield,” he drawled unabashedly.

A bit more of a smile curved Qi’Ra’s lips at that. “Indeed...though very few women would yield that completely if something else wasn’t at play,” she murmured and took another sip of her wine. “I turned the cameras off once it was clear your….apprentice wouldn’t be a problem.”

Cameras. The mere idea had her cheeks flush a bit more and she took another sip of the wine. Rey found she enjoyed it and she took a few more bites of food. She was out of her depth here. Bluffing she could do but she had no idea how much this agent was figuring out. 

“I doubt my replacement will be as...astute as I am. But I’ll be a valuable asset in aiding in her...transition,” the older woman continued with that small note of amusement. 

“I’m sure you will,” he said carefully, taking a sip of wine and settling the cup down. “What do you know of dyads, Qi’Ra,” he demanded in response to her earlier statements. “You would do well to be cautious of the conclusions you draw based on...norm.”

“I can’t say I’m familiar with the term outside of what a dyad is by definition alone. Two halves of a whole,” she replied easily as she glanced between the two of them but then nodded her head. “The only conclusion I’ve drawn is that she is more than she seems and it would be ill advised to underestimate whatever connection you have to your apprentice.”

A ghost of a smile perked his lips as he took a bite. “Astute indeed,” he murmured, meeting her gaze. He had a few thoughts on how to proceed with the other generals, but now, now he was curious. “Tell me, if I were to promote you before we leave, what would you suggest my next course of action be,” he tested.

Rey watched them both carefully, wondering just how astute the other generals would be and how dangerous that could be. If things had been different then the Resistance would have loved seeing a dyad in the Force. On the opposing side they’d hate it. 

The agent swirled the wine in her glass as she thought about that, taking a few long moments. “I would suggest going to Hux first. He’d be easy enough to bring to heel so you would still have a general loyal to you that knows how to train troopers. Sadyst will likely need to be taken off the board,” she murmured, seemingly considering. 

“Am I to assume that your apprentice will be needing a weapon that...befits her station?” She queried carefully. 

At that Rey glanced up at Qi’Ra and glanced at Ben before she looked back to the agent. “Perhaps.”

“Ideally, we’d make a stop to see a certain Mandalorian,” he murmured. “It seems my original sword has succumbed to its unstable core,” he said carefully. It was a half truth.

“Then Hux being on Kuat is perfect. Your Forgemaster is still there and I’m sure she’d be able to get the components necessary,” she considered before taking another bite of food. 

There was a bit of shock through the bond at the mention of a Mandalorian. But she actually kept her face composed as she took another bite of her food, she had eaten over half her plate already. 

He could feel her surprise, and tried to assure her that they could discuss it later. “Perfect indeed,” he murmured. “Does the general know that I’ve returned?” he demanded. That would alter how he approached the base on Kuat. Hux was a smart man, his cunning the only thing that had kept him alive this long despite his treacheries, or perhaps because of them.

A grin curved Qi’Ra’s lips and she shook her head. “Absolutely not. You said not to mention you, Leader Ren. Both Sadyst and Hux believe that your apprentice is still just the captured Resistance Jedi.They’ll expect to hear me over comms to ask to land...but if you’d rather travel alone I can simply make a recording,” she offered with a bit of a chuckle. 

“Good,” he nodded. “And you’ll be joining us, hence your replacement here.”

Qi’Ra wasn’t overly fond of Hux. The man thought that he was a gift to the First Order and that he had more tactical skills than them all. Considering what she had survived she’d argue that she could be more tactical than the man. Though she knew her limitations.

“Do you have a force suppressing choker, or something that will look like it over holo?” he asked. “Hux isn’t daft, he’ll want proof, and he’ll want to tip the line of caution,” he warned. He’d had the cur at his side long enough to know what to expect, especially in such a critical point of his career. The thought was laughable.

Rey actually shifted in her seat, crossing one leg over the other. “There are a few security shackles on the vessel we came in on that could appear that way for a holo,” she murmured. Not sure how she felt about the idea but she understood the need. 

The agent couldn’t help but chuckle. “No Force dampening chokers or bonds here. My base isn’t the most supplied. Which I’m hoping will be changed, even with me leaving, with you at the helm,” she murmured and took a sip of her wine. “I’m sure whatever is on that vessel can be modified to fit the role.”

His mind reached to Rey. _I won’t let you go in the viper’s nest unarmed,_ he thought to her chidingly. “We’ll make sure to have everything before our departure. Tell Hux you’ll meet him, we can discuss our course of action once he’s established his own terms.” He had an idea of what they would be.

Her mind brushed his lightly. _I know you wouldn’t,_ she answered and almost blushed. Feeling a little guilty for shackling him when they arrived with the Resistance. 

“Understood. I’ll let him know after dinner. How soon do you wish to leave? I need to make sure I can negotiate a time if he tries to demand anything sooner,” she replied easily as she finished the little bit of food on her plate. 

Rey, on the other hand, added a little bit more food onto her own plate. The fact that there was so much that she could have? It was surprising and satisfying. Besides, if she was to play the role of captive she wanted to enjoy everything she could first. 

“How soon can you have an ISD ready?” he asked. “Ideally you’d contact him on the way, give him little time to react.”

“The one we have can be ready in just a few hours. If we arrive in the middle of the night it should have him even more off balance,” she murmured as she thought of a few different ways this could play out. 

He polished off his wine, and set his utensils down. “Then we have the beginning of a plan.”

Qi’Ra moved to stand with a bit more of a grin. “I’ll have preparations made. Send troopers to get the items off of the vessel. Is there anything else either of you require while you wait?”

Of course she knew where they had landed. “For now, that is all,” he concluded, giving her leave with a nod and staying sat. He didn’t want to stop his apprentice from enjoying food. Somehow, he doubted she’d ever truly had access to this much of it.

“You can learn a lot from her,” he murmured to Rey. “I suggest you do so.”

Qi’Ra left swiftly, her voice easily heard carrying down the hall before her footsteps retreated. Clearly going to oversee these things herself. 

“I thought I was supposed to be learning from you,” she replied as she took another bite of the food and almost sighed. It was good. All of it was fresh and flavorful and didn’t come out of a ration or portions bag.

He chuckled. “I can teach you to use the Force,” he murmured. “Qi’Ra can teach you to survive,” he said gently. “She grew up with Han on Corellia,” he spoke gently. It had been known to be a hard planet. “Of course she found a way to survive when he did what he does best,” he chuckled wryly. Abandonment, disappointment, his father had had quite the track record. 

“I’ve done pretty well with surviving so far,” she murmured with a raised brow. Jakku hadn’t been a friendly planet either. Rather hard in fact. For just a moment she opened herself to him a bit more, showing memories of hunger, avoiding raiders since Unkar Plutt wouldn’t hide or protect her, the first few friends she’d ever made being found dead in the desert, the few times she had nearly succumbed to sun sickness. It had not been easy. 

His fingers brushed her cheek. “You have,” he murmured. “And you’ll never have to overcome those things if I can help it,” he promised, kissing her temple. “Still. Qi’Ra’s expertise is...different.”

She finished that second plate and started to close that door a bit more on their bond, a little self consciously, even as she leaned into his touch. Finishing off her wine and putting down her utensils she let out a sigh. “I’ll pick up what I can if you feel the skills will be that much different.”

He was glad to hear it. He didn’t like that she closed herself off, but he understood it, respected it even.

“We have a long night ahead of us,” she murmured as she glanced up at him, pausing for just a moment before she pressed a kiss to his cheek. In a way, she was glad he didn’t ask to be let in. No one had ever seen how she felt about those things and she always felt that people would pity her. She didn’t want pity.

He nodded. “We do,” he murmured in agreement. He would never demean her with pity. The past needed to die, hers was no different. 

She moved to stand and offered him her hand with a small smile. “Keep me company while we wait for Qi’Ra to have the ship ready?” 

It was a gentle request but a request all the same. And she was still a little disappointed that they’d be getting rid of the Emissary. Though it made sense. 

“Of course,” he murmured. He could grab a data pad and look over things while remaining with his apprentice. It was too bad they wouldn’t enjoy their room much longer. There was always the commanding quarters aboard the ship he supposed.


	16. Corollary

The downtime was needed and she laid out on the bed next to him, watching the data pad. Despite the fact that she felt almost useless at the moment she liked having the time to process everything. Like what happened in the interrogation room and what had happened to that general. It made her glad that BB-8 hadn’t been in the room. The poor droid wouldn’t have understood. Though the droid was adjusting to his new environment, chirping happily at them when they came in and staying close to the bed, occasionally beeping at Ben. 

Rey didn’t know any of the names that popped up on the data pad that Qi’Ra had sent him for potential replacements, she had never been to either planet that they would be going to, and she felt so out of her depth it wasn’t funny. 

“I suppose that I’m to call you Kylo or Master Ren in public,” she murmured as her fingers brushed his side, staying just quiet enough that only he would hear her even if anyone was outside the door. 

“Master Ren in public,” he murmured. “Call me Kylo in the open and expectations of retribution will be had,” he said carefully. He had a reputation, and any lack of formality would probably have ensigns bracing for destruction.

She gave a slight nod of her head even as she sighed softly. That level of formality was a little upsetting but she’d adjust. “So no more calling you Ben,” she murmured barely louder than a whisper. 

“Not out loud,” he murmured. He wouldn’t stop her through the bond, where only she could reach him. “In my quarters, I’ll allow you _some_ leniency,” he moved to kiss her temple. 

A soft sigh left her at that and she rested her head on his shoulder, staying close to him. “Some?” She questioned with a slightly cheeky smile and a lifted brow.

He watched her for a moment. “Some.”

“Hmmm,” she murmured and stayed close, her fingers tracing over his side with a soft sigh. “I suppose I’ll adjust.” Though the idea of being so formal with her lover was an odd one. 

Setting the data pad at his side, he turned to nip at her jaw. “The walls are thin on an ISD,” he murmured. “But all things considered our safest option to keep moving,” he sighed.

A sigh left her lips at that and she nodded her head. “I trust you,” she murmured softly with a small smile but she paused for a moment. “So...what made you so upset?”

He valued her trust, not many would have yielded to him so willingly. As much as Qi’Ra was of use, he wouldn’t be surprised if she jumped ship at the first show of weakness. “Will you ignore me if I tell you again?” he murmured.

That question actually made her pause and she couldn’t help but frown. “You told me later earlier,” she murmured quietly. But with a bit of focus she was going through all the things they had talked about before leaving the base of the New Republic. 

“When I died,” he murmured, reaching between them to brush his fingers to her stomach as he had back on Exegol. “I told you I was at peace, that through the dreams we shared, I tried to tell you, to prepare you,” he rested his forehead against hers as he moved to lower himself against her, kissing his way down. “I’m not sure what happened, I’m not sure if it was something that happened or you bringing me back...” He didn’t know what to do truly. How did he explain this to her? “You were pregnant, Rey,” his words were a murmur against her stomach which he cradled as he kissed just above her navel.

That light brush of his fingers against her stomach had her fingers brush his, listening to him and with each word she went still. Those dreams were brought to the forefront of her mind. That little boy with his hair and her eyes, his laughter, and that feeling of belonging to a family. He’d been back a week...right after she had been so ill.

Her fingers moved through his hair and she nodded slightly, unsure what even to say, but her heart ached at the loss. “...That’s what you meant,” she murmured quietly as she looked at him. Each thing he had said back at the base making so much more sense. 

His head rested against her core, eyes closed as he mourned the loss. “I’m...sorry,” he spoke words he had never uttered to anyone before, though whether he was speaking to her or the youngling they had lost, it wasn’t quite clear. Rising his gaze to meet hers he reached out. 

It explained why something still hadn’t felt right, why everything had felt surreal. Her gaze met his, her fingers tangling in his hair and the unfairness of it all washed over her. While she didn’t regret having Ben back in the least...part of her wanted both after those dreams. “...I wouldn’t have done a good job of it...on my own,” she murmured, trying to soothe the slight hurt by finding a way that this was for the best. A child on the run or establishing themselves wouldn’t exactly have been ideal. 

He had grown up during an establishing phase, but he said nothing about it. He understood what she was doing. Not everyone had a general to pummel into the floor. “We’ll get another chance,” he had to believe so.

She nodded her head as she looked at him. “One day...once it’s safe for them,” she murmured. Or safe enough. The idea of her being pregnant during any sort of large power struggle just meant she’d be a liability.

He nodded. Though he was open to it being sooner than later, he knew then wasn’t any sort of good timing for them. Not when he would have to pry his title back from two warring generals that would no sooner have his head on a pike if they could swing it. Thankfully, he liked his odds.

Her fingers continued to lightly stroke through his hair as she looked down at him where he was against her stomach. Mixing with her sorrow over the loss of that dream, for the time being, was a bit of anger. Anger she could ignore for now. 

“I thought you said you weren’t ready to be a father?” She murmured carefully. Wondering if he even wanted children in the first place or if he was saying that just to soothe her. 

“I also wasn’t planning on taking my old position back,” he reminded. “Once I can protect you…” he inched back up and rested his head on her chest. “We can revisit the idea.” An heir. The thought was absolutely alluring.

“No. You were planning on going into exile without me,” she sniffed, placing a kiss to the top of his head as he moved up her body, her fingers never once leaving his hair. “And once you teach me how to better protect myself?” 

“I thought you’d be safer,” he murmured. “But I was wrong.” The Resistance wouldn’t have kept her safe, the New Republic would have merely used her as a weapon. 

While she liked to think Poe would have helped keep her safe...she knew that wasn’t the case. They kept wanting her back to be their symbol of hope and wanted her to hunt down members of the First Order. And they would not have reacted well to their child. “I’m starting to believe that.”

He tilted her chin to meet her gaze. He had meant it when he said she would be safe with him. “Good,” he murmured. At least she was seeing what lengths he was going through and would continue to go through for her. 

Looking him right in the eyes she smiled a little. That feeling of loss still lingered...but she’d manage. Easily and happily so with him at her side. _I love you._ The words were even a whisper through his mind, half afraid to say them aloud. 

“I know,” he murmured. It wasn’t that he didn’t reciprocate. Still, they were words he had trouble speaking, let alone think. Words he’d been conditioned to hate, but he felt no such disgust he might have harbored normally.

The acceptance of it as well as the emotions that she could _feel_ in their bond was all the reassurance she needed at the moment. Even if he didn’t think them. In time, she hoped that he would. Instead of dwelling on it she leaned down and brushed a kiss to his cheek and then lifted his head some to claim his lips. 

Resting back he gave her access to him, kissing her back gently, cupping her cheeks as he did. Though he tried to deny it, he truly was his father’s son.

She kept the kiss gentle, needing that level of comfort and support from him. As much as she had enjoyed the interrogation room...she craved this just as much. Gently, she stroked her fingers through his hair as her other hand lightly traced along his jaw and brushed his cheek. Hers.

“We won’t have much time,” he warned as he kissed her back, mirroring her gentle touches. Down her neck, along her sides, he wished he had more time to actually indulge with her.

“It’s why I’m savoring it now,” she murmured against his lips and gently kissed him again. Those light touches having her relax further for him. Once they had a foothold in Kuat they’d actually be able to rest and she could fall asleep in his arms again.

His lips were surprisingly gentle as he responded in kind. Sleep was something they’d get little of for some time. “You should keep your energy,” he murmured, but even he knew he wasn’t selling it. 

Her lips brushed his, still stroking his hair even as she smiled some. “I’ll drink more caf later,” she murmured against his lips. Forgoing the comment about sleeping when she was dead. It had distressed Finn, she didn’t want to think about how it might make her lover react. 

Sleep was something he was used to getting little of. He wasn’t about to stop her if she was going to deny his offer to rest. His lips claimed hers a bit more forcefully, allowing himself to react more openly to her teasing. 

At that more forceful kiss she kissed him back in kind, fingers tangling in his hair as she let her hand on his face trail down his neck and over his shoulder. She would never tire of kissing him. It was like they just fit together. 

A small chime came from the data pad a moment later, garnering the Supreme Leader’s attention. Qi’Ra was doing a good job of sending updates during the process of preparing the ISD. It wouldn’t be long now before it was ready and she was actually ignoring messages from Hux and Sadyst at the moment, making them sweat over which one would be “getting the Jedi.” He smirked and kissed his apprentice a bit more fervently before pulling away. “We should get going,” he murmured, though his mind promised that they weren’t done.

That kiss made her shiver and she almost pouted over the draw away. “Alright….do we need to bring the clothing she got for us?”

Rey was far too used to having to travel with each thing she needed if she didn’t want to lose it. Her life hadn’t afforded her the idea that she could be greedy with items. 

“If you want them we can,” he shrugged. “There’ll be more on Kuat, and then wherever we go from there.

“Just the jacket and what I’m wearing then,” she murmured as she tied back up her boots, getting ready to leave with him. This was going to take getting used to. “Come on BB-8,” she murmured to the droid. 

The droid trilled and rolled to the door eagerly, clearly wanting to get out of the room and actually see what was going on. Hopefully he wouldn’t start to think they were in the wrong. That droid had been her companion through her training with Leia and in her travels without Poe and Finn. 

Pushing those thoughts aside she draped the jacket back around her shoulders and stole another kiss before they’d have to be more formal and distant.


	17. Stratagem

This was the first time she had actually gone onto an ISD of her own volition in a proper way. She wasn’t counting the time she had shipped herself to the Supremacy. That had been a bit of madness, a lapse in sanity, and yet...it was working out. Not anywhere close to where she would have thought but it was working. 

BB-8 was following at her heels as they made it to the command deck. The jacket hung on her shoulders again and her arms were crossed over her chest. The boots gave her another inch of height than the ones she had worn on Jakku. 

There was bustle and this ISD wasn’t nearly as manned as the one she had been on before, which made sense. The Order was in shambles but with Ben back at the helm it would likely become another force to be reckoned with. 

_Forgive me, Poe...Finn,_ she thought to herself. Hopefully whatever they ended up planning wouldn’t require her to fight those two. They were nearly family. 

Qi’Ra had gotten a few things from the smaller vessel into boxes and in the commanding officer’s quarters for the pair of them. She had just barely quelled the urge to look through the books that had been there but she had a feeling both of them would have realized. Survival mattered more than her curiosity. Clothing and the shackles and chokers had been taken from there as well. 

It felt easy to fall back into his Kylo Ren persona aboard the ship. Even without the mask, his stern expression and gait was enough to cause ensigns and troopers alike to stand a little straighter. “How long do we have before reaching Kuat?” He asked Qi’Ra, wanting a better sense of how to divide his attention on board.

“Granted the Resistance doesn’t try to get in the way,” Qi’Ra considered for a moment then nodded. “At least two hours. How much time do we wish to give the General to prepare?”

Two hours. Rey took in a deep breath and watched carefully with a schooled expression. While she couldn’t look nearly as stern as her partner she looked cool and collected at the very least. “And if the Resistance gets in the way?”

“Three hours. They have a bit more firepower than this destroyer at the moment. General Hux has more at his disposal due to his location.” 

“Less than twenty, at least then we can ensure he can’t properly engage any large scale weaponry,” he responded easily. The Resistance could prove troublesome. “As for interference, this should help get by any rebels,” he plucked the crystal the generals had given him from his pocket, knowing she would probably assume he took it from the droid. 

Now she was feeling like she needed a crash course in what planet handled which jobs and exports. Plutt hadn’t exactly felt it necessary for her to learn those things.   
He paused to look at Qi’Ra. “I suppose the captains and other higher ranking members are in a holding cell as I requested?” he demanded.

She took the crystal and passed it to their pilots to put in the console. “Excellent. Your apprentice can speak to them if they attempt to hail the vessel...unless they already know that her allegiance has changed,” she drawled before she nodded her head. “All are in the holding cells. One did require motivation from a blaster but they’re all secure.”

“I doubt they believe her allegiance has changed...for the time being,” he murmured. No, they probably stated that she had been taken. If the Resistance hailed, Rey would have to take over comms. “I’ll entrust you to prepare my apprentice for future communications, I would hate to keep my guests below deck waiting,” he drawled.

Guests. Rey almost arched a brow but nodded her head. “Of course, Master Ren. I’ll make sure they don’t suspect a thing if they do attempt communications,” she replied easily enough.

Qi’Ra held back a smirk but gave a nod of her head. “They’re all yours, Supreme Leader. And I’ll make sure your apprentice is well prepared for the Resistance...and in dealing with the generals.”

If anyone had the knowledge they needed to make this work, he knew Qi’Ra was it. With a nod, he left his apprentice in her capable hands and moved below deck. He’d reassign a number of them, if they were worthy, any others would be bantha fodder for all he cared.

“Call me over the comms if the Resistance gets close to our vessel,” she barked the order to one of the crewmembers before she glanced at the brunette. “Rey...come with me,” she murmured more politely as she led the woman down the hall. 

The young Jedi paused a moment before she went to follow after the woman. BB-8 was at her heels and staying mostly silent, but he wove ahead of both women and peered into any open room curiously before rolling back to Rey. Droid. Leia had once said not to underestimate them. What was he doing? 

Qi’Ra had aged gracefully, that cunning in her gaze as apparent as ever despite the lines of time etched in her features. “You only have one chance to fool someone considered your friend,” she said simply. 

“Understandable,” she replied easily as she followed the other woman, watching her carefully and wondering just how much she seemed to pick up on. “So I have one chance to make it convincing so we can get through if we do get hailed by them,” she murmured. 

The older woman nodded. “Unless you prefer the violent way,” she said. After all, the girl had barely flinched when Ren had reduced a general to a bloodied amoeba.

It took a moment for her to collect her thoughts on that. The apprentice of Kylo Ren wouldn’t exactly hide away from violence but the blood bath that would ensue… “Until Master Ren gets his men to fall back in line, stealth seems the favorable option. It would be more useful to use my position with the First Order to damage their morale but we’ll see which situation presents itself,” she attempted. That sounded better than the knee jerk reaction of wanting to protect her friends. 

“Perhaps there is something to work with,” she spoke more of the girl than her words, a nod of approval. Whether she believed her was yet to be seen, but it was a tempered response, more than she’d expect from their Supreme Leader, which gave her the slightest bit of hope in backing them.

That answer had her cut a look to the older woman with a slightly raised brow. “Don’t sound so surprised,” she drawled with a bit of cool intensity. Powerful, deadly, and focused. Ben had years of practice but she was still attempting to find her footing in this cool persona. Maybe having another name helped but she did not want people calling her Palpatine. 

Though that look might have done a number on ensigns, Qi’Ra merely smiled. “Don’t make a threat you can’t follow through with,” She murmured. 

“And what makes you think I can’t follow through with it?” She replied coolly, calmly. The fact that no one was around made it easier to speak. 

Qi’Ra called forth a trooper. “You,” she called. “Give me your weapon,” She demanded, taking it from the man and handing it to Rey. “Shoot him,” she asked, testing the girls' resolve.

_Kriff._ While she had fought in the war, injuring a fair number of troopers and guards, it was typically when she was fired upon or fought with first. Testing the weight of the blaster in her hands she actually studied the trooper in front of her a moment. 

BB-8 beeped at her but was shushed immediately with a sound. Another moment or two ticked by before Rey shot the troopers non dominant arm. The trooper cursed but Rey passed the weapon back to Qi’Ra, her voice cool. “We still need him to be functional.”

“Go to medbay,” she sent the trooper off before looking at Rey. “Cute,” she praised. “But needs some work.” On that she continued to walk forward towards the front of the ship. They’d have to be on deck if they were hailed. 

“Cute?” She asked with a raised brow. Well, better than getting glared at. But she didn’t owe the woman an explanation. Where she would have explained herself to Finn or Poe she was getting the idea that you only really explained yourself here if there was a genuine lack of understanding that needed to be understood….or if someone outranking you ordered you to. 

Finding a meeting room just shy of deck she led the girl in. She waited for the doors to close. “Your struggle with principles is still apparent.” Qi’Ra watched her for a moment. 

Rey actually smiled just a little bit. “Then it’s a good thing I have a capable teacher,” she murmured but tried not to fidget. “You’re even more astute than most realize, aren’t you?”

“You’ll learn soon enough the majority of the men will be too busy assessing your other assets to see otherwise,” she murmured. “It’s in my best interest to help you fit in.” Her way of ensuring the girl didn’t mistake this for friendship. There was no such thing on board. A lesson she would do well to learn.

“That’s unsurprising and how it was on Jakku. I’ll use it to my advantage,” she agreed easily enough and she gave a nod of her head. “You want to back the one that allows you to survive. It’s something I understand,” she replied. 

Qi’Ra smirked. “Also the one I won’t feel the need to poison at the opportune moment.” She thought of Hux and Sadyst. “Don’t think either of the Generals won’t be astute. They’ve survived by being cunning. Hux’s pride is your greatest asset, and Sadyst…well let’s say what I had you do in the hall would be something he’d do to pass the time.”

Rey gave a nod of her head at that and almost wrinkled her nose. “Hux is rather prideful and thinks that no one notices his own indiscretions and failures. But I’ll keep that in mind. Is there anything else you can tell me about them that may help?” Asking for help was something she did know how to do...but she knew here that she’d have to proceed with caution.

Qi’Ra sat across from the girl. “For one we’ll have to change your attire if we’re selling the captive scenario,” she stated simply. “The weaker you look the better they’ll respond to your presence. The more likely they’ll be not to bring their guard up for our entrance on Kuat.”

“So, change clothes to appear weaker for the holo but then change again to appear stronger once we’ve been welcomed to land?” Taking a seat she crossed one leg over the other and lightly patted the droid before he had a chance to beep. She already knew he didn’t like this. 

“Perhaps not a full wardrobe change,” she said thoughtfully, moving forward to open her jacket and make it look rough around the edges. “Those, button them off by one so it looks hasty,” she motioned to the standard issue shirt. “Wouldn’t be the first time your kind takes a staff members attire to blend,” she tapped her cheek thoughtfully. 

As the jacket was opened she almost grumbled. She actually liked how these clothes felt in comparison to her other clothes. But she nodded her head and did the buttons uneven. “So, messy. Like I got caught by you trying to steal. Make how you got the Jedi more believable,” she murmured and paused a moment before she let her hair down and tousled it. That was another way to make her look rougher around the edges wasn’t it? She just felt bad for ruining Ben’s handiwork. 

“Messy like you did more than get comfortable in the interrogation room,” she pointed. 

Rey flipped her head over at that and messed with her hair even more so it looked like she might have gone through a few barrel roles in an X-Wing without tying back her hair or having on a helmet before she flipped herself back up. “The hair and the buttons itself won’t sell it enough…Hux is smart…”

_I have an idea. Don’t get too pissed at Qi’Ra._ She thought to Ben.

She watched the girl carefully. Of course she herself had thought so, but she still had to contend with Ren after the fact. “You’re right,” she agreed. 

“How hard can you hit?” It was bold but it would work. It would have worked with the Resistance after all. And if her lip was busted open and it was still fresh it would sell it further. 

The woman cupped Rey’s cheek. “I thought you’d never ask,” she crooned. Her expression was almost sweet before she pulled her arm back and half fisted her hand. “Commander have mercy,” she mouthed before bringing a strike against the girl’s jawbone and again with tactical precision to pierce through that plump lower lip. 

The strikes almost brought her head back and BB-8 trilled a bit more angrily before Rey waved him off. “Hush,” she grumbled but actually turned her head to spit blood out on the ground and rubbed at her jaw. “..Should have known you’d have a strong right hook,” she half grumbled, managing to withhold her curse.

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve told me,” She drawled. “I believe you’ve been on your knees on such a ship before, that should be enough to get Hux all bothered and self-righteously confident.”

“You’re welcome,” she drawled back and almost hissed as her finger brushed her lip. She’d heal that later. “So. On my knees with a busted lip and the mock Force suppressing cuffs. Oh, he’ll be elated to get such a prize rather than having a bounty hunter take me out,” she muttered with a small bit of glee. His face when she wasn’t bound...perhaps she’d need a cloak rather than the jacket. 

“That’s what we’re counting on,” she shrugged. Men and power seldom did well. 

She gave a nod of her head as she leaned back in her seat and dropped her hand away from her face, the band that had held back her hair around her wrist. “Were my things from the Emissary brought onto this vessel?” She had an idea for after the holo.

“In the Supreme Leaders quarters,” she nodded. 

“Excellent,” she murmured before she carefully called on the Force, tearing part of the sleeve on the left side of her shirt, careful tears that made her look a bit more battered than she was. 

It was a bit of a sight as she pulled back on the jacket for now, letting it hide the mess that she was for the time being. Soon enough they’d have that holo conversation with General Hux and she’d be able to clean herself up. 

“You’ll need this,” Qi’Ra pulled a collar from one of the wall panels. “Hopefully he doesn’t look too closely,” she shrugged lightly. “Hopefully we can discuss General Sadyst once Hux is under control.”

Part of her wanted to deal with Hux a little bit more herself. There was a bit of anger and sorrow she hadn’t really gotten to let out. Resisting the urge to ghost her hand along her lower belly she took the collar. “I doubt he will. And the good thing with holos? Easier to keep up the charade,” she drawled as she shifted it in her hands. “How long till we arrive now?”

The woman looked at her datapad and the missed calls that were growing in number. “You have a few moments to get yourself into character, comms will be open on deck in ten,” she responded easily enough.

Rey nodded her head and moved to get up, shaking herself off and trying to think back to what she had felt the first time she had been captured. It felt like a lifetime ago but she pulled on that vulnerability. The girl from Jakku and who she was now were two completely different people. 

“BB-8. Go back to Master Ren’s quarters. You freely in frame won’t help.” 

The droid rolled back and forth before he dejectedly let out a chirp and managed to get the door open before he rolled off back towards their quarters. 

“It being the colors that it is won’t help your case period,” she said simply. “Might want to consider a paint job, maybe even a sterner personality chip.” It wasn’t her problem, but it would be Supreme Leader Ren’s and she could only imagine how that might go. “I’ll prepare the crew, I trust you can find your way down the hall?”

“The colors I’m willing to change. His personality stays the same,” she said rather firmly, actually sounding colder at that moment as she looked at Qi’Ra. No one was doing anything to BB-8. That droid had done more for her in the last month than anyone else had in the Resistance. “Yes. I can manage finding my way back to the deck,” she muttered. 

On that note the woman left the room, hoping Kylo Ren would remain out of sight until they landed. She barked orders and with a mere fifteen minutes to spare she had comms open.

Rey had managed to make her way back onto the deck before the comms channel was open and actually had discarded the jacket so the disheveled shirt she was in was what showed. Her hair was a mess and her lip was still busted, making sure that it still bled a little bit as well. She was on her knees, hands behind her back like they were tied, and that collar around her neck. It was an irritant that she wanted to chuck but she’d deal with it. She’d only have to wear it for a few minutes. 

“Agent Qi’Ra, I should have you demoted for keeping me waiting,” his voice was aggravated. Good. 

“General Hux, my apologies for the delay. The young jedi proved...difficult, but we’ve managed to contain her. You’ll be glad to know we’re on our way, and hoped for clearance to land on base.”

“I hope you don’t think I’ll take your word alone, Agent Qi’Ra. Open the holo channel. And if you lied…” His voice was almost a growl. 

Qi’Ra looked to her staff and allowed Rey to settle in place before reaching a hand in her hair as she motioned for the holo to turn on. “Are you calling me a liar, General?” She asked with a stern expression as she exposed the girl. “I might have gone a little hard on her…” she drawled, shoving Rey’s head down with disgust before wiping her hands. 

The young Jedi let the woman control how her head moved by that grip easily enough. But she kept a look on her face that was part defiance and part fear. Much like she had looked back when she had been Ben’s “guest” for the first time. And when her head was shoved down she kept in that bowed position, her hair falling to expose that collar on her neck. She stayed on her knees, hands staying carefully clasped behind her and out of view. 

“That will be the least of her concerns,” General Hux sounded almost gleeful at the prospect of being able to damage the Jedi. Perhaps he’d make a spectacle of it. But he glanced at Qi’Ra and smirked. “Can’t be too cautious. General Quinn’s channels have gone dark,” he drawled with a shrug of his shoulders. “You’ll be rewarded for this, agent. Make sure she’s conscious when you arrive.”

“Of course, General,” she nodded, seemingly pleased at the prospect of a reward. “I was very cautious of my flight, as to not alert Generals Quinn or Sadyst…” she smiled towards the projectors. “I'd rather back the winning side.” Just enough to stroke that ego of his.

The ginger haired general gave a nod of his head. “Excellent. You picked the right side, Agent Qi’Ra. How soon till your arrival?” Clearly he thought he’d have more time, seemingly still rather calm. 

“If all goes well, the next ten minutes, General. I’ll have the pilots send coordinates over,” she offered. “If that’s all, I’ll personally see to it the prisoner is ready for immediate transport.” _Scuttle away you cur._ she thought though her features never betrayed

Rey had trouble keeping a straight face at that thought. It was hard to tune out especially loud ones when she left herself connected to...everything. But luckily her hair was in her face. 

“Next time you are to let me know of your arrival with more than enough time to prepare,” he barked before the connection was disconnected suddenly. Clearly he was trying to channel some of that same rage that Ren did. But it didn’t pack the same punch. 

As soon as the holos and the displays went dead, Rey lifted her head and combed her hair back out of her face before removing the collar. “I’ll go make sure that Master Ren and I are prepared to deal with the General. You’re quite the actress,” she calmly praised the woman. But it meant she’d be keeping a closer eye on her. 

Standing up she brushed herself off and had a slightly colder smile curving her lips. Clearly Hux had something in mind for her and she couldn’t wait to see that expectation crushed. Her steps quickly carried her back to Ben’s quarters. Since she was sharing them with him, and everyone was aware of it, she simply walked in and moved to look through the boxes. Forgetting about the busted lip for a moment. 

When Ren emerged from the holding cells, he needed a change of clothes. A number of the men and women had yielded to him, but a few had decided to prove difficult. Whatever reservations they had were some they could discuss with the makers. As he walked out of the fresher he saw Rey. “You’re back,” he said gently, slipping on his cloak and reattaching a saber and blaster to his belt. 

“I am,” she murmured as she stripped off the torn shirt and tossed it aside as she pulled out the black top she had bought back at the outpost. It was quarter sleeved and looked comfortable but fierce. It cinched in at her waist and accented the strength in her willowy form as she pulled it on and made sure it fit properly. The pants were fine as is, as were the boots. But she found the pair of gloves and started looking for the cloak.

“Sorry for ruining the hair you helped me with,” she murmured as she searched for the hooded cloak.

When he looked up at her disheveled appearance, he had half expected it given the thoughts he’d gotten from her, but it was the bruising on her lip that made him bridge the gap and seize her chin, forcing it up to better assess the damage. “The hair is the least of my concerns,” he tilted her head to study her cheek.

A soft sound of protest left her as he lifted her chin but she looked up at him and let him move her head to look at her cheek. “The bruise that bad?” She asked curiously. Bruises didn’t bother her. She’d had much worse. “It was my idea. Seemed to convince Hux well enough.”

His jaw clenched. A man only had one word, and he had promised to kill anyone that touched a hair on her head. “Your idea?” he demanded with a perked brow. Somehow he doubted it was only _her_ idea, but Qi’Ra was a slippery one. Still, he would handle it after Hux. “We can discuss it later,” he brought a hand over and healed the purple and pink across her cheek and sealed the crevice in her lip.

“My idea. We wanted him to believe it, didn’t we?” She asked with a perked brow of her own before she moved out of his grasp to keep searching for that cloak. “Mind if I have one of the sabers back now?”

Reaching out, he called his mother’s saber forward and handed it to Rey. “We’re about to dock,” he murmured. He could feel it, the way the ship shifted, the change in speed. Small alterations that most forgot about, or didn’t recognize. 

Attaching the saber to her belt, she nodded her head and she pulled back her hair, actually letting a strand of hair on either side of her face frame it as she pulled back into a ponytail. Basic for now. She’d learn to braid later. Finding her cloak she fastened it around herself and pulled the hood up, hiding her face from view as she pulled on her gloves. “I’m ready….And General Hux is a piece of work,” she grumbled. 

He watched her for a moment, pleased by her attire. She looked worthy of his apprentice. A small smile curled at his lips. “That he is,” he muttered, leading the way out, and making his way to the hatch so he would be first to exit. 

Rey fell into step right behind him, her head held high and her posture straight. Image was important with this and honestly? Part of her was itching to see Hux’s reaction.

Once the doors opened, he marched down the railing, and watched as a number of troopers seemed to stagger where they stood, others falling into an offensive position. He watched the stormtroopers, counted them and bracing himself before marching forward like he owned the place.

“That’s no way to greet your Supreme Leader,” he tutted at the seeming shock that remained in the room.

Rey followed behind him, letting her gaze sweep over the troopers. A few of the ones that had staggered had fallen into a more respectable attention position. _“Wanting me to stay silent till you announce me?”_

One trooper that was in an offensive stance seemed to almost tremble. “You’re dead….” The trooper murmured in shock, looking like he had seen a ghost. Clearly having taken Hux’s word.

_Wait for it,_ he thought back to her as he worked with the situation unfolding. With a lazy flick of his hand he sent the trooper flying to the ceiling and back down. “Wrong answer.” He looked around the ranks.

General Hux came down onto the platform. He seemed a bit more gaunt than usual. “Ah Supreme Leader, I was under the impression that I was to meet Agent Qi’Ra…” He began but Kylo dropped him flat to the ground and sent him forward like a missile until he was laid at his feet.

Qi’Ra came down the ramp as she noted the ginger man sliding across the floor. “There’s been a slight change of plan,” she quipped. “I see you’ve rekindled with our Leader,” she smirked. “And his apprentice,” she motioned to the hooded figure on his other side.

There was a stuttered apology and attempt to explain but it was barely managed between gurgles. “Get up,” he spat at the man. “I’d like you to meet my apprentice,” he murmured wickedly. “I believe you’ve met, she’s had fascinating tales about you we’ll discuss privately later,” he said in a tone that was far too calm for anyone to feel comfortable in that moment.

Rey, for the time being, left the hood up and she tucked her arms behind her back. A slight mock of a soldier’s ready as she looked down at General Hux. “Hello again, General,” she replied coolly without any sign of the warmth she had shown with the Resistance. 

The general felt himself pale even further as he struggled to his feet and glanced back at Agent Qi’Ra with a look that held quite a bit of venom before he straightened himself carefully. Clearing his throat a few times he finally composed himself, not daring a glance back at Rey. “Your apprentice? How...delightful, Supreme Leader…I...I’ll make sure the commander’s quarters are prepared for you…” he murmured, almost babbled.

“Lieutenant Qi’Ra, can handle my lodgings,” he said simply. “You can update me on everything I’ve missed as you made yourself comfortable,” he told the man before looking at his apprentice. “Come,” he spoke, an order that went for the both of them as he took the lead, not about to be led about what would be his base once he had Hux himself holo the troops of his greatest feat in cheating death, exalting his resurrection as if he actually meant it.

Qi’Ra gave a nod of her head at that command. “It’ll be finished once you’re done with your update, Supreme Leader,” she stated simply as she moved with a few of her own troopers to get things organized. 

Rey gave General Hux a nearly withering look as she moved to stay right at Ben’s heels. “Yes, Master Ren.” Her voice held more warmth and respect than it had when she had greeted the general. 

It took Hux a moment or two to compose himself before he followed behind, matching Rey’s pace. “Yes, sir. My….The conference room should be prepared for an update,” he almost stuttered, almost claiming the base as his own. 

The silence that followed was colder than Ilum had been, the judgment of that near slip almost palpable in the air, and no Force sensitivities were required to feel it. In fact, the Supreme Leader neither spoke, nor stopped until the doors sighed closed behind them, and the windows darkened to offer them privacy. The room itself had only two chairs. One behind a desk, clearly Hux’s desk, and one facing the desk itself. 

“Give me one compelling argument I shouldn’t have my apprentice go through you with her saber,” was all he said.

“S-supreme Leader. Everyone thought you were dead. There hadn’t been a single word uttered about you since the battle on Exegol. It had been assumed that the Jedi had...had bested you,” he murmured, attempting to make excuses for why the base was under his command. 

But Rey wasn’t having any of it as she let her hood fall back from her face as she looked at Hux. “And your excuses for spying on the First Order for the Resistance, General Hux?”

“Go on,” he encouraged the man to speak to the accusation.

Hux audibly gulped. “I...I was attempting to make the Resistance over confident, Supreme Leader. Lower their guard...I.”

Before he could utter another word, Rey gave a very slight gesture that brought the General to his knees and held him there. “Now, now, General Hux. Are you truly going to attempt to lie with me standing right here to refute it?”

“I beg your pardon?” He attempted to sound infuriated but he was a little floored at the changes in the girl. 

Flexing her hand she brought his head forward, almost to the floor, like she had been in the holo. “Then beg.”

If Kylo Ren was being honest, his pleasure in that moment was more than the usual amusement he gained from watching the general squirm on the best of day. If anything, he had kept him for self-gratifying purposes, and watching his apprentice tear into him, he knew killing him would be a mercy. “Feel free to release the water works,” he said, allowing Rey her moment.

If she wasn’t letting herself feel the bits of anger from Hux talking about hurting her through the holo and that bit of loss she still hadn’t dealt with...she might have felt shocked by how powerful she felt in that moment. But she held him in place, clearly not letting him up. 

“I...I….”

“I don’t believe that’s begging, Hux,” she stated coldly. 

“Y-you’re right. I g-gave them the intel..I questioned your l-leadership,” he stuttered out, hating the weakness in his own voice as he did. I won’t do it again. Never b-betray you. It was a m-moment of hubris...I’m s-sorry.”

_He talks a lot._ She simply thought to her partner as she stared down at Hux. “That was an admittance...but you could work on your begging.”

If only she knew. “What tells me you’d never betray me again?” He demanded. “How far are you willing to go to prove your loyalty to _me_?” He demanded.

“I’m at your service, Leader Ren. I...I’ll give you all of my intel. My r-resources. What I know of the Resistance….Exalt your return...to get more allies,” he tried to come up with a plan that would actually help him. “Get intel on Generals Sadyst and Quinn.”

“Quinn is no longer a concern,” Rey drawled before shoving Hux backwards across the floor. Luke would have been disappointed in her use of the Force...but she didn’t care. 

It wasn’t the best bout of groveling but it would do, for now. “I suppose perhaps you can be of use…” he murmured. “If only to get Sadyst out in the open.”

General Hux nodded his head as she released his head, nodding several times. “I’ll do whatever you require to bring Sadyst to answer for what he’s done. For going against you and taking the former capital,” he murmured and stayed on his knees despite everything. 

Rey watched him and part of her wanted to fling him again. But she just resisted the urge for now. “He’d be a fool to try to go against you again,” she murmured as she looked down at him. 

Stretching out his hand he lifted Hux by the throat through the Force, until his feet left the ground and they were on eye level. “Yes, you’ll do everything I require,” he hissed before dropping the general to the ground. “Now fetch me a data pad,” he ordered.

Hux coughed a few times but scrambled to his feet and went to go get the datapad from his desk before bringing it over to Ren. “Of course….Supreme Leader...and you’ll want that update. Correct?” His voice was hoarse and he had to clear his throat a few times. 

“And here I thought I might have cut too much oxygen from your head,” he spat in response. “Come apprentice,” he walked past Hux. Qi’Ra would have her eyes on him, and it wasn’t like the man could truly hide from him.

“It might not get much to begin with, Master Ren,” she murmured as she looked over Hux, but like she was examining a bug rather than a man. “Yes, Master Ren,” she murmured obediently, with that tone of respectful admiration as she followed after him swiftly enough. 

Hux sank down in the chair behind what _was_ his desk. He’d have to get the updates on the surviving troops, the general...and where those bounty hunters had gone wrong.


	18. A New Order

Rey could feel just how many people were in this base, feel how the Force filled herself and Ben. It was a powerful feeling and one she wasn’t sure how to respond to. But she kept the hood of her cloak down, letting those in the compound see her walking just a few steps behind their Supreme Leader with poise and a rather cold expression. 

The commander’s quarters were...large. Larger than the ones on Dantooine had been and as the door shut behind them she actually looked rather impressed by it all. Even with the Resistance the rooms had been small. Hers had had an adjoining room with a fresher but it had still been small compared to this room. 

“I think we need to get paint for BB-8,” she murmured, trying not to stare at the room even as she moved to take a seat on the edge of the bed. 

Ben hung his cloak, and settled his gloves down on a small compartment he opened from the wall panel. With a nod he agreed. “We can have some fetched,” he murmured before making his way to her side. “I haven’t felt that much anger from you in quite some time,” he said quietly, brushing down her cheek and shifting her chin so he met those chocolate orbs of hers.

“Good,” she murmured as she removed her gloves and flexed her hands slightly. At his words she almost blushed before she leaned into those light touches and met his gaze. “Emotions aren’t a weakness, right?” Letting herself simply feel was difficult but with this unforged path they’d need to figure out what their limits were with practice. Trial and error. 

He almost smiled at that. “Not what I meant,” he murmured, looking into her eyes as though searching for the answer there. 

A small smile curved her lips and she let her fingers brush his hand. “...His actions could have killed you before, he wanted to toy with me if I was a captive, and…” she trailed off though that slight pang of loss from what they had both lost there in the bond. 

He breathed heavily and nodded in understanding. “He’ll pay,” he promised. “As for the last part,” he murmured, leaning forward to claim her lips in a heated kiss.

Without any hesitation she kissed him back, finding comfort in his closeness. They understood each other but she felt guilt. She didn’t know if it was because of his resurrection that it happened, if it was she wouldn’t blame him, or how poorly she had been taking care of herself when he died. 

They would have time, he had to believe it. She could harbor life, surely that was a silver lining if any. Rather than focus on the past he enjoyed the present, her at his side, their tongues meeting in a heated embrace.

The heat in the kiss had her melting into him, pressing closer so she could almost crawl into his lap. There was still a lot more they’d have to do today she was sure. Getting updates from Hux, figuring out where his presence was needed, whatever speech Hux was to make, and making their new sabers. Despite that though...she focused on her partner. Her fingers brushing through his hair as she held that kiss. 

“Tonight,” he promised between kisses, knowing he would have to pull away. Later they could indulge.

“Promise?” she murmured against his lips. Now that she’d been that close to him she wanted to be again and she knew no one here would dare stop either of them. 

A soft chuckle escaped him. “Promise,” he nodded, gently prying himself away. “I need to change. Qi’Ra should be here shortly,” he murmured. Something more his style was in order and he knew Kuat would deliver.

“Was she getting more clothing for the two of us as well?” The fact that people were just doing things for them, probably out of fear, was still impressive. And she had no idea still what exactly she’d be expected to wear outside of black clothing. And higher quality. All the things Qi’Ra had gotten, and even that she had gotten, were better than things she got on Jakku. 

He pressed a hand to the closet, and let it open. “I think she’s covered that already,” he chuckled, disappearing into the adjoining room to pluck something more his style from his choice of boots to garbs worthy of the knights of ren. Much better. “She’ll have updates and a time for our descent to meet my forger.”

That woman was incredibly efficient. She supposed she’d figure out her own style in all of this before long. But she got up and walked over to that closet, surprised he had disappeared inside of it. The fact that there were several options actually had her blink a few times and she nodded her head, letting her fingers trail over the fabric that was there. It was soft and smooth against her hands. “The Mandalorian,” she murmured, remembering the conversation back on Dantooine. 

He nodded, pulling his cowl up. It was odd against his hair as opposed to over his mask. Something else that would change soon. “She can be peculiar,” he warned. “Perhaps best to keep discussion to a minimum.” It was more complicated than that of course. He was just glad Hux had kept the woman around.

Her fingers trailed over an outfit that was similar to what she had normally worn, but it was in all black. And the dropping cloth with it felt much more fine under her hands. “I never thought I’d run into a Mandalorian….having one supply the tools to make a saber is even more unexpected.” Selecting the outfit she went to change into it, wanting to be a bit more comfortable for this. 

“The First Order fought many wars with the Mandalorians, not many remain,” he said quietly. “The Armorer is one of those casualties, so to speak.” Rather give her a head’s up as to what she was about to head into if only to prevent some sort of shock.

As she swiftly changed her clothes, leaving her hair secure, she nodded her head. “I’ll resist the urge to ask questions about Mandalorians then,” she murmured with a slight smile as she switched out belts as well, resecuring the saber to the new one. The fact that there were so many pieces of clothing available was….mind boggling. 

That was for the best, a thought he didn’t hide from her. No sooner had he reentered the room, there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” he called, clasping a blaster to his side. Soon enough he’d have a new saber, he saw no point in dragging his grandfather’s around.

Once she was dressed she moved to sit in a chair close at hand to her partner, watching as the door opened and Qi’Ra and Hux seemed to be eyeing each other. Clearly they had both gotten their updates for their Supreme Leader at the same time. 

He watched between the pair. “Well then, get on with it,” he said pulling his data pad to see more in depth any information they might have on their respective matters.

Hux cleared his throat first and took a step ahead of Qi’Ra, clearly going to be working to get back into Ren’s good graces. “The bounty that was placed on your apprentice has been terminated, Supreme Leader. A new destroyer is about to be finished, and if it pleases you, it will be your new flag ship. Any modifications can still be made to it. The schematics have been sent to your datapad. I’m gathering intel on General Sadyst.”

Qi’Ra glanced at Hux and held back a scoff as she focused back on Ren. “The Armorer has been informed of your need. She’ll have parts prepared for you and your apprentice. A wide array so that both of you will have your pick and be able to construct any saber you desire,” she murmured as she tapped her datapad. “A few more clothing items have been ordered for both you and your apprentice, as you desired.”

“Speaking of your apprentice,” Hux cut in. “Will you be requiring rooms to be made ready for her? Surely she’d require her own wardrobe if she is to stay at your side.”

Rey barely contained her smirk as she glanced to Ben with a slightly raised brow while Qi’Ra actually did smirk, not going to answer that for the general. 

Ren was quiet for some time, looking over schematics, and overviewing what was being said. When he finally rose to look at the pair of them, he nodded. “My apprentice will be lodging with me,” he said. “You can have alterations made so that we each have appropriate closet and fresher space using square footage that would have been her room,” he said simply. “Good work,” he murmured.

Hux almost spluttered at that and looked over at Rey before looking back at Ren and cleared his throat. “Are you...quite certain, Supreme Leader? I’m sure any allies we bring back to our side will think it...uncouth.”

The young Jedi actually lifted a brow. “I don’t believe Supreme Leader Ren stuttered, General Hux. Was there anything else?”

“I…” he blinked a few times and cleared his throat. “I’m writing a speech to tell the troops of your return. There are some bases that are currently susceptible to Resistance influence. Shall I make a list and itinerary for potential trips, Supreme Leader?”

“Yes, have Qi’Ra review your speech, and help with the list,” he said, knowing it would irritate the man to have to not only be watched, but be overseen by a woman.

Qi’Ra didn’t even look at the general as she gave a nod of her head. “Of course, Supreme Leader. The Armorer will be ready for you in two hours. An early meal is being served in the hall if you and your apprentice wish to partake,” she replied before glancing at the general. “Do you think you’ll be able to manage the list and the speech before their return from The Armorer?”

Hux nearly bristled but simply gave a curt nod of his head. “Easily,” he almost sneered to Qi’Ra and offered a bow of his head to Ren, but was about to leave without acknowledging the Jedi. 

Two hours was some time away, but the promise of distraction was appealing. “That will be all,” he dismissed them, waiting for the pair to leave.

Qi’Ra nodded her head to them both. “Supreme Leader, Rey,” she murmured to acknowledge them both and leave. 

The general glanced back at the Jedi, but he left quickly after Qi’Ra, already attempting to dictate what planets were to go on the list as he went along after her. Their voices fading down the hall. 

“Well...those two will be interesting,” Rey murmured with a small note of amusement. 

After having seen a number of sides to the general, he was glad to have someone else to get under the man’s skin. “Definitely,” he murmured. “Hungry?” He asked her gently.

“I am,” she replied easily as she looked up at him and moved to stand. “And in need of another caf,” she admitted with a small smile. 

“Caf is never in short supply on my ships,” he said thankful. Considering how little sleep he normally got, it was pretty much all he drank. “Of course the Force can be used to stay alert,” he said thoughtfully. She was still learning after all. On that note he began leading her down the hall.

Following after him, actually moving to walk beside him since they were talking she lifted a brow. “Can it really be used that way?” Luke had taught her very little and Leia had focused more on her ability to sense combatants. 

“What do you know of midichlorians?” He asked her, wondering just how much she had been taught.

“They’re in every living thing...but that’s about all Luke taught me about them. He focused more on the aspect of the living Force in theory,” she murmured as they walked the halls.

Ren stifled a chuckle. “Luke wasn’t very gifted for a long time,” he murmured. “They’re sort of like conduits,” he said gently. “They can tap into the Force, and some of us have more than others,” he tried to explain. “And sometimes, they can be swayed.” He remembered Darth Sidious’ texts on having them assist in creating life. 

Rey gave a nod of her head at that as she walked along with him. It made her curious to what her count of them could possibly be. But she pushed the thought away. “I have a few of the texts from Exegol and the ones that Luke had. I might have to start reading more of them,” she thought aloud. 

“Perhaps some meditation will help you actually hear them,” he pointed. “And if you ask nicely they might be willing to work with you,” he winked.

“I still need practice with meditation don’t I?” She said with a slight chuckle. But it was easier with him around than it wasn’t. That wink almost made her blush. “Hmm, and I wonder what I could get them to help me with if I ask nicely…”

The hall being used for that early breakfast was nearly empty, just the occasional trooper going through to get himself some caf. There were plates with toasted bread products, pastries, fruit, and something that looked like oatmeal. All in all it was a light looking breakfast but Rey had already discovered two things that made it better than any meal she’d had while still living on Jakku: the caf was fresh and so was the fruit.

The table at the head of the room, meant to keep an eye on everyone else, was empty. Though that was likely only because Hux now had a job to do supervised by Qi’Ra. 

Leading her in, he grabbed them both a plate, handing her one before moving along to get himself a few things to eat. He grabbed a cup of caf and rather than sit perched overlooking the handful of soldiers about, he chose a table that offered distance, but put them among them.

Taking a plate she got a few of the pastries, fruit, and a cup of caf before she joined him. A bit of surprise clear through their bond but not her expression as she took a seat next to him. Letting her leg brush his, she took that first sip of caf with a soft sigh. Perfect. 

_It’s good for morale,_ he thought back simply. He’d never been the type to hide in a ship in battle, unlike Hux. He sipped at his caf and bit into a pastry.

_Is that also why you still knew Finn’s designation as well?_ Being able to speak with him privately without speaking allowed her to actually be more herself than the slightly colder outward persona she was attempting to adopt while around the members of the First Order. 

He nibbled at his plate. _I always made it a point to know the matricules of those under my command, especially out in the field,_ he thought. There had been a number of reasons for it, from dealing with his own shortcomings to how it could be absolutely terrifying for any of them to hear him call them to order by their designation.

She speared a piece of fruit, savoring it with a sigh. She was more focused on the fruit than the bread on her plate. There was a simple enjoyment for it and it was something she enjoyed more than she thought. _That’s a lot of matricules to keep track of._ Though she might honestly try to get a better handle on it herself if they intended to stay with the Order...which was an odd thought. 

“Insomnia is a Schutta,” he shrugged. It had been easier than sleep, just going through the data pad, associating faces to matricules. Something easier than meditation, or perhaps that was his meditation.

“That explains why you always looked so tired. Didn’t sleep while hunting me?” She murmured just loud enough for him to hear with a slightly raised brow. 

He looked at her. “You did?” he asked. It was impressive she had the time, yet alone the capacity.

A bit of a smile curved her lips. “On occasion. Back on Ahch-To and when traveling…” she almost chuckled. Though it had been less after Exegol. She had hated the good dreams that had broken her heart when she woke and the bad dreams that had her training harder than she had while being hunted. 

He supposed those were fair times to do so, hidden from him for some time. And where had that led them? To this moment. The irony wasn’t lost on him. 

Being here now, after having not taken his hand after he killed Snoke, it made her wonder what would have happened if she had back then. She took another few bites of fruit and looked up at him. “Hopefully, once everyone starts to fall into line a bit better you’ll actually sleep more.” And hopefully she’d help. 

“Doubtful,” he said with a bit of amusement. Though if anyone could convince him to sleep he knew it was the woman across him.

That amusement made her feel a bit more at ease, even as she could tell that people kept glancing towards them. If it was fear or curiosity she wasn’t exactly sure and wasn’t about to probe to find out. But she finished her mug of caf and all the fruit on her plate, picking at a pastry now.

“Wishful thinking then,” she murmured but couldn’t hide the small smile. If creativity was required she’d employ it to convince him.

He could think of a number of things he would rather do in bed with her, but he kept that to himself, sipping at his caf, and wishing he had brought a carafe of the stuff with them.

As he seemed to be rationing his caf, she gave him a look before she got up and went back to where they got their food. She got two more mugs of caf...and more fruit for herself. The novelty of it clearly not wearing off anytime soon. There had been fruit back on Ajan Kloss but it had been limited. 

Sitting back down beside him she passed him the other mug and sipped at her new one. Later she was going to sleep like the dead but until then she had to slowly figure out what sort of image she had to push forward here. 

He nodded appreciatively at the offered cup.

“Anything I should know about Kuat while we’re here, Master Ren?” She asked politely, sounding rather respectful as she took another bite of fruit. It was a theme she was keeping up to keep others from questioning her presence. 

“It’s an industrial planet, and though we’re probably among _friends_ for the most part, Kuat is also the place where X-Wings are made,” he said carefully. “We might find trouble on the surface, preferably after we gain our new weapons.”

“Noted,” she replied carefully, assessing that. Hopefully the Finn and Poe were still trying to get things under control with the delegates. The last thing she needed was to deal with the repercussions of her actions **now**. But the prospect of her own saber had a thrill go through her.

When the time grew closer to their meeting with the armorer, the Supreme Leader had stood, causing a few troopers to stand a bit stiffer as he left the room with his apprentice. Their descent onto the ground was rather quick and uneventful, their transport taking them at the gates of the base where several troopers stood guard. Though the masks didn’t allow for emotions to show, Kylo Ren could practically taste their disbelief as he marched past them, neither having the audacity to demand his credentials, nor bother his apprentice in tow.

The energy and tone of this base was far different than what she was used to on a Resistance base. Credentials were checked, motives questioned, appearances judged. But as they descended down into the forge itself she felt a little more powerful when they simply let them both pass. 

The Armorer was already standing once they entered. There were materials for their sabers spread out along the workbench, schematics present in case the apprentice needed any. Multiple kinds of emitters, hilt materials, matrixes, and circuitry that would make the saber work properly spread out before them. 

“Supreme Leader. Apprentice.” The Armorer said curtly with a slight nod of her head, her features concealed by her helmet. 

Kylo Ren acknowledged her with the lightest inclination of his head, taking a seat to inspect the pieces before him, pleased that she had remembered some of his choices from the last time around.

Rey, on the other hand, had slightly widened eyes as she looked over all the different options. There were a few ideas in her head but the schematics were helpful as she looked over two different options for a saber. The hinged double blade something she wasn’t going to touch, not after that vision of herself. 

Briefly, she spoke with the Armorer and she was guided to the pieces that would help her create what she wanted. Luckily it wouldn’t be too difficult to construct. She drew the pouch containing the crystals from her inner pocket and put them down. They had separated and changed to colors she wouldn’t have expected. But she wasn’t sure how it would look coming from the blade itself.

Ren had already known what he had wanted. He had liked his sword, but as he had shifted, it had no longer held the same place in his life. His pieces had been laid out and he used the force to connect them, much as he had the first one:

Rey was a bit more methodical and mechanical with how she put hers together. Understanding this time how her weapon fit together so she wouldn't struggle to repair it if something happened like with Luke's.

The Force had always taken precedence over his hands for this sort of thing. As the pieces floated and turned to complete each other, he could feel every last atom of it, along with the space in between. With the crystals out he added them to his work, wielding the components with a mastery he had only seen from his masters before him.

Rey took the time to actually see how everything fit together. The Force was used in more delicate matters oddly enough, trying to focus her abilities to be a bit more...precise. The three crystals she had were added to her work carefully. It took a bit of time and she was looking over the receptors and emitters, making sure she had enough pieces and that they fit carefully. She looked focused, tuning out anything other than her own work.

With everything in place, the sword came together in the air, hovering within his grasp before him. Carefully he reached for it, hovering his fingers over the hilt. It was a moment longer before he seized it, and as his hand wrapped around it, he felt something he had once before. A unity. When he turned it on, the weapon hummed and from it a blade black as night shot forward and to the sides like his former weapon, but a white and purple aura could be seen, surrounding it as if he wielded lightening itself.

Once she understood the components and had everything pulled together she lifted it with the force, examining it before she moved several steps away. Grasping the hilt she twirled it in her hand before she ignited one end and then the other. An ultraviolet color made up the blade, but it had an aura around it that was dark. Like the day bleeding way to the night itself. Grasping it with both hands she gave a flick of her wrist and separated it into two blades that she twirled perfectly before reconnecting it and deactivating the blade with the hint of a smile. A perfect split saber. 

After a few rolls of the wrists, he terminated the weapon and sheathed it as his side. He looked over to see her blade and couldn't help the slight amusement to glimmer in his eyes. _"A fine Sith inspired weapon,"_ he thought gently to her. Perhaps she wasn't that far from the Dark Side as he'd been from the Good. A balance between them that pushed and pulled.

Rey knew she'd have to practice with the new weapon but it felt...right. It fit her hands in a way neither Luke's nor Leia's had and she was rather pleased with it. Attaching it at her waist she glanced over at him and almost blushed. _I felt having something that could be more like a staff made sense. I've fought with one long enough._ She thought back, but she felt like there was more to it as well.

He recalled her using a staff in the past, even recently she had until she'd been given Luke's saber. _"I'm not judging you,"_ he thought back easily enough. It was interesting. Definitely not the norm, but he didn't mind it. The norm was boring, and they were anything but normal. There were no more jedi texts, no more of the past.

That lack of judgement...soothed her. There were times that she had felt judged. By the Resistance putting their expectations on her, as her status as a scavenger. All of it. But they were really moving forward and actually...letting go of the past in a way weren't they? _I know you aren't._ She thought back easily as she glanced up at him.

_"The Empire sees you as my apprentice,"_ he reminded carefully. _"You never have to explain yourself, and you never have to feel shame,"_ he reminded. He would probably kill anyone that tried. He had no desire to ever let her feel like that.

That was...interesting. The fact that she wouldn't have to explain herself. How many times had she had to explain herself to the Resistance? How many times did she have to try and make them see things her way or rush into a decision to avoid them stopping her? _"That's something I'll adjust to then,"_ she replied. But it seemed their work in the forge was done...and now she really wanted to practice with her new saber.

"We appreciate your assistance," he told the Mandalorian. "You've proven your excellence, and this will go towards your debt. I have one more request," he stated quietly, but before he could finish it, the woman had anticipated. 

"After your last one, I made a second just in case," she said moving to open an armoire and extract the helmet from it. "Supreme Leader." Her tone was absolutely neutral. 

He took the helmed and nodded. "Come apprentice," he said, moving to leave the forge.

Part of her had been hoping that he wouldn't have another helmet. But that was for purely selfish reasons. Though it was pretty impressive that the Mandalorian anticipated his needs that way. But if he'd only gone through the two helmets before that was impressive. 

"Yes, Master Ren," she murmured easily as she moved to walk with him out of the forge. This time keeping pace with him rather than following a step behind.

He’d had pupils before, but nothing made his spine tingle and cock stir quite like hearing those words from her. It took a few breaths to regain control. No, they would train, and rest. Or rest and train. There’d be time to explore other entanglements later.

A bit of a grin quirked her lips as she strode along after him. _Later_ she thought of the promise to him again. It would be the perfect end to...three days without sleep after all. 

“We’ll return to the base and start your training. I’ll have someone fetch some paint for the droid,” he said simply. Oh to treat the good general like an errand boy. That would be grand.

"I'm eager to get started," she murmured with a bit more of a smile. Especially with a weapon that felt like it was actually hers. They took the shuttle back up to the compound and got there easily enough. He led her to a room to start her training and said that he'd be back before too long. It made her smile slightly but she went to work. Lightsaber forms first. She knew a few of them from the Jedi texts that Master Luke had her read but she had been more curious about one that had been referenced in the notes about Mace Windu's form.


	19. Devise and Conquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey continues to adjust to a new name and a new way of things while trying to find her place in all of this.

Hux was working on getting in contact with a few of their allies, trying to drum back up the support they had before. It was easier on some planets and much more difficult on others. Which wouldn't do in the least. The last thing he wanted was to be choked again.

She was a good partner, a gifted student, and quite the asset. While she trained, he had resumed his mask and marched to where he knew he would find Hux.

“General Hux,” he greeted calmly. “Perhaps a physical appearance might assist some of these allies,” he reminded seeing the maps and plans on the surface of the man’s mind. “For that I require certain preparations be made. Of which you will not fail me.”

"Supreme Leader," he greeted with more respect than he actually felt for the man as he bowed his head and then seemed to pale. "Of course, Supreme Leader. Whatever you require of me," he replied. He knew he was on thin ice. So he would try his best to actually succeed in every task.

“Good,” he said impassively, but he grinned under that mask. “I look forward to seeing the new ship, I’ll want a full tour and update along with the itinerary,” he said. “You’ll personally brief me. He did like to make him squirm and threw him a bone here and there only to wipe the floor with him.

"Of course." He stated in reply and gave a nod of his head but had to resist gritting his teeth. Of course he'd have to go and oversee the new ship changes and make sure that they were going as planned. "As you command, Supreme Leader....are there allies you'd wish to contact first?" Hux knew to give the offer, to allow Kylo Ren to exercise the control he wanted over them all. It made him wish occasionally that he had gotten to that throne room sooner. But he quickly banished that thought from his mind.

_We both know you wouldn’t have managed to kill Snoke,_ he let the words whisper in his mind. “I do, those most likely to be swayed by the resistance...” he spoke calmly. “I think they need a reminder soonest, don’t you agree?” There was that bone, the leftover offered to make him feel like he had a say.

Qi’Ra turned in her chair where she was working and but in before Hux could continue. “Of course, Supreme Leader. There are a few planets that fit that description. A few message interceptions indicate that they’re attempting to go to undermanned bases to establish footholds.”

Hux almost shot a glare at Qi’Ra but kept going as he had been. “Scarif, Eadu, Takodana, and Bespin are all potential targets that could be influenced.”

“Once the general and I pick which one is most at risk to being swayed we’ll build an itinerary. I’ll make sure that you and your apprentice are suitably outfitted for whatever environments we are to encounter,” she drawled, cutting in any time that Hux took too long of a pause. 

“Good,” he nodded in approval. He was glad he had someone else to keep the general on his toes.

Hux tried not to bristle and kept his attention on the Supreme Leader. “It should be finished by the evening. And are you quite certain that you wouldn’t like quarters made here or on the ship for your apprentice?”

The lieutenant suppressed her smile as she tapped out a few more things on her data pad. “Should we send you Hux’s speech for approval, Supreme Leader, or is that something you trust I can handle?”

Ren looked at Hux and tried to keep his temper under control. “She stays with me,” he said sternly before turning to Qi’Ra. “I would like a copy, if only to have a sense of what to expect,” he said simply.

“I’ll send a copy to you now,” she replied easily, tapping her data pad and sending the version with her modifications over to him. 

Hux was irritated, trying not to let it show on his face. “Of course, Supreme Leader. I have also been gathering more of our current troops and the modifications are being made to the destroyer. Is there anything else that you or your apprentice will require?”

Things were coming along nicely, but he kept his features composed, trained not to let his thoughts known. His mask helped in the matter. “I’ll require a data pad for my apprentice, as well as standard order color paints for the droid,” he told Hux. 

The general just blinked a few times. “For the droid?” He questioned. 

“There’s a BB unit on the destroyer we came in on. Property of his apprentice,” she drawled in answer. 

“Ah...Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Anything else?” Qi’Ra asked respectfully. 

Oh he loved to feel Hux squirm. The discomfort as delicious as fuzzy taun taun. “Ensure our training quarters are well stocked,” he said. “That will be all, General, Lieutenant.” On that he left to find Rey, even if she wasn’t all that far he disliked parting with her.

**********

In the training room, Rey had run through a few lightsaber forms and now had a blindfold on with a turret droid. There were shields of beskar in the room she could deflect the bolts into. And she actually felt more centered this way as she deflected the bolts. Both sides of the saber she now had activated. Clearly focused.

Kylo Ren moved swiftly through the base, as if he had never left, never died, as though this had been the plan all along. He knew better than to trust there wouldn’t be an uprising or some questioning that would require some form of disciplinary action, but for now, he focused on Rey, and keeping her shielded from such things. He could only imagine Hux would try to see her as a means to dispose of him and regain favor.

When he entered the training room, he simply watched from a distance as she fought the turret droid, deflecting blaster shots while blindfolded. She was graceful, skilled, a sight to behold as she held a staff as unique as their bond forward.

She could feel him there, and while she had trained before no one had interrupted her. When she had demanded a droid to practice with they had gotten it for her swiftly and she had simply nodded. Unsure how much gratitude she could show here without being questioned. There had been a few people that had watched her and she hadn't acknowledged them at all, simply training harder. 

As she felt Ben approach. A bit of a smile curved her lips and she carefully deflected two more bolts before detaching the staff at the center and wielded the two sabers with just as much grace. Though after a few more rounds of bolt deflection she spoke to the droid. "Enough." He stopped and the gun folded back into the droid as she reconnected the hilts and disengaged the blades, pulling off her blindfold to look over at him with a bit of a grin.

"Enough?" he said, knowing they still had eyes on them. "Is that all you have, apprentice?" he taunted, drawing his blade. 

"I was hoping to have more.....engaging training, Master Ren," she said simply, still polite but at him drawing his blade she gave a nod of her head. At the moment though she simply ignited one of the blades as she spun the lightsaber in her hand. The blindfold abandoned to the side.

Behind the mask he was amused, but she had always had trouble reading him with it on. He wondered if that was still something, or if she had learned to see past it. "Show me," he continued, igniting his sword, and awaiting her to choose how she wished to wield her weapon. It would help him stay off hurting Hux for a day.

“It would be my pleasure to show you," she replied before she dove in. The good thing about this saber was that she could activate the other side at any time and disconnect them into two if she needed it. Something she'd need to get into the practice of doing.

He didn't bother to speak, engaging her the moment she dove towards him, pushing her back with powerful thrusts. She was light on her feet, flexible, and though he could be graceful, he knew there was one thing she couldn't quite keep up with him: brute force. He needed her to be strong, needed her to be prepared for anything. Though they had fought many times, this was different, he didn't actually want to hurt her.

In a way this bout of sparring reminded her of their fight on the ruins of the second death star. He had seemed more determined to deflect her and test her and she had been nothing but blind fury trying to do what she thought was right. Now? Now she was calculated even in her graceful movements. And when he delivered an especially strong blow she quickly detached the other blade and turned it on, creating a cross like she had against Palpatine and pushing back up on his blade.

Every spar they had had leading up to this had come with a learning curve. She had been erratic once, but now? It was impressive, she was centered, he could feel her poise. He anticipated her movements the same way she did his. Their swords collided with force, their movements certain and calculated. He could only imagine how it would look from an onlookers perspective.

The movements and actions felt much smoother with her own weapon, with one that felt attuned to her in a way that Luke's or Leia's hadn't. There would be time for fancier footwork later, for attempting form four at a different junction. For now, she was using a variation of the Sith fast style that she had read about in her grandfather's books. She couldn't beat someone with brute force alone. But she could be faster.

Ben was swift but he knew he'd never be as fast as she was. He was heavier, taller. Still he continued to meet her, feeling her through their bond, forcing her back and bringing her closer. After some time he stopped their sparring. "We'll work on your footwork," he said simply. "Come," he called. He'd show her to the bathroom that adjoined his room to get them both washed off. Then they could plan their next move.

Rey realized that their bond might be why neither of them mis-stepped into potentially hurting the other. They could feel what the other was about to do and they had about a second to respond. It made the sparring more challenging and more rewarding in a way. Though as he had them stop she reconnected her blades and turned them off, attaching the hilt to her belt again. "It could be improved," she agreed and then nodded her head. "Yes, Master Ren," she murmured, following after him like always. Keeping up appearances rather well it would seem.

His spine tingled again as she spoke those two words. He could get used to them. When they were tucked in his quarters he removed the mask and set it on a shelf before turning around. "If Hux does his job, we should have paint for BB-8 by tomorrow," he murmured, turning to look at her. Mentioning the general reminded him of the feeling he'd had when he had offered to separate them. He brought her chin up and claimed her lips firmly.

When they were back in his quarters she relaxed a little bit and as he removed the mask she actually smiled up at him. There he was. That mask used to make her afraid of him but now she simply hated that it hid his face. "Well...here's hoping the general actually knows to listen," she said with a chuckle as she let her hair down, ruffling it out slightly before he guided her chin up. Kissing him back she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He couldn't help but hope the general did know to listen, because he would be listening all night if he had a say. Now that he knew it bothered him, he would find ways to make Rey cry for him. He couldn't hide the thoughts for her, he really hoped she didn't mind. His hand trailed down her back as he deepened that kiss, laying it against the small of her back to pull her in closer. The fight, her proximity, all of it, he wanted her.

She liked that option more even if it meant being heard. It would be an improvement from having to be quiet. Pressing closer to him, she tangled a hand in his hair as she leaned up to meet those kisses. There would be no objections from her in the least. 

His kisses turned to nips, pulling her lower lip in for a sharper bite. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to pull a sound from her. His lips trailed up her cheek. “No need to be quiet tonight,” he breathed in her ear, his fingers moving to pry open her tunic.

A soft gasp left her at that bite, her hand tightening in his hair before her hands moved, unfastening the belt around his waist as he started to undress her as well. “Good,” she breathed softly and let her lips trail along his jaw and down his neck. 

There was a hunger to his motions as he stripped her, allowing her clothing to fall to the ground, not attempting to be as tidy as he usually felt. There would be time, but right then, he needed to have her.

The belt was tossed aside, his cloak unfastened and abandoned, followed rather rapidly by his tunic. Last time she hadn’t gotten to touch him and she was not going to be denied the pleasure this time. Her fingers traced over his chest, tracing over his skin as she brushed a kiss to his collarbone. Her hands traveling further down to unfasten his pants. 

He met her lips, his hands palming her breasts once they were freed from the confines of those bindings of hers. Meeting her flesh with his own helped ease the fire he felt, but not enough, not like he planned to. Pushing her back, he sat her on the bed to undress her lower half, starting with her boots.

She moaned into the kiss, arching into his hands as she unfastened his pants. Before she could pull them down, she was pushed back onto the bed, smiling at him as he continued undressing her. Her fingers trailed along his shoulders, through his hair, and down his back as far as she could reach before she leaned in. It was impulsive, but she kissed up along his jaw and lightly nipped his ear. 

Ren left as little space as he could between them, keeping close as he undressed her. When he pulled back, it was to rid them both of their remaining layers, only to return and claim her breast with his mouth, sucking and nipping at her nipple. His hand reached between her thighs, brushing her folds teasingly.

A moan left her as soon as his mouth met her breast, her fingers threading through his hair as her legs spread open for him. Her breath hitched and she arched into his hand, already reacting to him and his own desire. She wasn’t quite ready for him yet but she would be soon enough. 

With his fingers, he teased her, rolling over that small node of nerve endings, sliding down to penetrate her with two digits. He was more than ready for her, but there was no point in going further if she wasn’t ready for him.

“Oh,” she moaned as she held him closer, desire rolling through her in hot waves as he teased her. Each time he touched her it was electric, looking at him with a mix of that love and desire.

That look was mirrored in his gaze as he continued to stretch that tightness of hers, wanting nothing more than to use a different appendage to fill her with.

Lifting his head from her breast she claimed his lips in a heated kiss, wanting to feel as much of him as she possibly could. Her hips rolled into his hand as she moaned into the kiss. Each teasing touch was making her respond even more to him, coiling desire through her. 

That slickness only increased as he teased and kissed her, having his insert a third digit before even daring to do as he so desired, ensuring she was sufficiently stretched.

The kiss was incredibly heated, her tongue tangling with his. She wanted more of him. With no one to interrupt them and no need to be silent this time she was more than eager. The sound of a data pad beeping almost pulled a growl from her though. No. He was _hers_ right now. 

With a sigh, he kissed her cheek, promising he wouldn’t be long as he looked over the screen and remembered he had yet to approve the speech. Sending his approval, he returned to his lover and pushed her further on the bed, settling between her thighs. “Where were we?” he murmured, teasing her folds with the tip of his length.

She shifted where he directed, the first brush of his tip against her folds having her almost whine. “Mmm, here,” she murmured before pulling him back for another kiss as her legs spread a bit further apart for him. One hand tangled back in his hair, letting herself indulge in touching him. 

In a sure stoke, he speared himself into her, pressing kisses along her jaw so he wouldn’t muffle any sounds she might make. No, Hux wanted to interrupt, he was going to get to hear all of it. “Here?” he asked, pulling back to force himself back into her with a firm thrust.

Her breath hitched and she arched into him. “Yes,” she moaned as she tilted her head, allowing him to kiss along her neck as well. The next firm thrust nearly made her whimper. He felt fantastic. 

That sound was delicious, and he did his best to pull it from her again. Though slow at first, his hips met her with calculated force, increasing the pace as he continued. Groans escaped him as he filled her, trying to ignore the added sensations from the feedback loop as he did.

Eventually they’d learn how to better block each other out, but for now she tried to focus on the feelings she knew were hers. Another moan left her lips, this time too caught up in the moment to keep it from being his name. “Ben.”  
That one word had him stop his motions. “What did you call me?” he voice was cold, almost cruel, but his gaze didn’t quite fit with it. A silent plea for her to play along, though he would have to be somewhat firmer about it.

“Ren….Master Ren,” she answered, sounding a little breathless. That breathlessness could be mistaken for fear to anyone listening. Which worked in their favor. 

Pulling out of her he fell back on his knees, towering over her. “Turn around,” he demanded. “On your knees,” there was nearly a viciousness to his tone, but the warmth never left his gaze.

If she didn’t trust him that tone would have terrified her. A soft whimper left her at the absence of him, another sound that worked in their favor, as she moved. She rolled onto her stomach and moved up onto her knees. “Yes, sir,” she murmured. 

His hands moved to grip her rear, smoothing over the flesh before pulling a hand back only to bring it back down with a **_thwack_**. “What’s my name?” he demanded.

A gasp left her as she squirmed a bit at that strike, her hands moving to hold on to her thighs. “Kylo,” she answered after a moment. 

Another spank, going more for sound than actual discomfort. “What’s my name?” he demanded again as if he hadn’t heard it.

“Kylo,” she answered again, louder this time and without a hesitation, almost shivering at the spank.

Bringing her closer to him he sheathed himself back into her. “Again,” he demanded against her neck, gripping her almost bruisingly at the hip as he filled her with his length.

Her breathing was a bit more uneven. “Kylo,” she moaned, grinding back against him and letting her hands brace on the wall in front of her. 

Those grinds had him groaning in pleasure. “Louder,” he pulled her head back by her hair as he continued to push into her, his pace almost punishing in nature.

That power behind his thrusts had her gasp. “Kylo,” she moaned louder, almost crying out his name as he pulled her hair. Her breathing came a bit faster and her cheeks flushed. 

“My whole name,” he growled, his breath growing more erratic as his body slapped against hers, his length delving up into her over and over again.

She was bracing her weight against the wall, rocking back against him some. It was harder to form words but she managed it. “Kylo Ren,” she moaned, her head falling forward as much as it could with him gripping her hair. 

She felt perfect, like she was made for his length. Over and over again, he thrust into her, claiming her as his own. That’s what she was. His. “Don’t you forget it,” his voice was a growl, his teeth nipping harshly at her neck, wanting to pull something more primal from her.

Every time he filled her she wanted more. He stretched her just right and felt amazing inside of her. _Yours._ She agreed, his thoughts far too loud to ignore. Though that harsher nip had a gasp that turned into a moan leave her lips, not restraining the sounds she made at all. 

It was a stark contrast to their last encounter, but he didn’t dislike it. If anything, it was even better like this. _**Mine**_ , his mind thought. The hand in her hair moved to reach around her, pressing a finger to her clit as he continued to fill her, wanting her to scream her pleasure for him.

There was no room for argument. Not with how she practically cried her pleasure for him, not with how she had abandoned the Resistance so he’d be safe. Kriff being starcrossed, he was hers. The added sensation had her almost buck her hips as she cried out his name like she had been, her inner walls tightening around him as she nearly trembled. 

As soon as she collapsed over his length, his own climax was wrenched from him. He was spilling inside of her, filling her as he continued to thrust into her, riding both their orgasms out. When he finally paused, he rested his head on her shoulder, keeping her pressed to his chest.

She was nearly trembling as she pushed away from the wall and leaned back into his chest some. The closeness appreciated as she tried to catch her breath, a smile curving her lips as she let herself just enjoy the afterglow for a moment. 

His hands roamed over her body, groping her breast and smoothing down her abdomen. He stayed inside her a while longer before eventually pulling away. “Don’t get too comfortable,” he said cheekily. “I’m not done with you,” his voice was a bit breathless.

She pressed into his hands even as she still caught her breath. But as he pulled away she almost whined before looking over her shoulder at him with an almost playful smirk. “Promise?”

To that, he simply nodded, not quite capable of speaking again just yet.

A grin curved her lips as she moved, turning to face him but lowering to lay down on the bed, propped up by the pillows as she simply looked at him, taking all of him in. “You are….” Words were failing her. 

Resting beside her, he kept her tucked to his side. “Yes?” he smirked, wanting to hear the rest of that statement.

Blush filled her cheeks as she nuzzled in against him, her fingers idly tracing over his chest. “...Captivating,” she breathed before kissing him gently. 

He gladly met her lips, a bit of a smile perking his lips at the word she opted for. “I have held you captive,” he recalled teasingly. “You were quite ravishing,” he breathed against her ear, giving her earlobe a nibble.

A soft giggle left her at that and she shivered at that nibbling. “Mmm, I am aware that you thought so. Especially considering the second time you had me on an interrogation table,” she murmured before she nipped at his jaw. “I could use another word…”

“Oh?” he murmured, claiming a light kiss before she could answer.

“Mmm,” she sounded into the kiss without breaking it, holding it for a moment or two. “Enthralling. Amazing,” she murmured before she added “mine,” on a whisper. 

His lips claimed hers more firmly at that last word, echoing its meaning as his body pushed her back, pinning her against the mattress. “Mine,” he breathed.

A muffled laugh left her before she kissed him back just as eagerly, nipping at his bottom lip before she nodded her head in agreement. Clearly. She’d left behind the Resistance so they could have a future. 

He groaned at that nip, returning the favor against the side of her neck. Already, he could feel himself reacting to her again, but he wasn’t quite there yet. Palming her breast, he gave her nipple a bit of a pinch. “I should punish you for that slip,” he murmured, fingers trailing down her front. “Can’t have you doing that again…”

The pinch had her gasp, pulling him closer as she looked up at him, her face still flushed. “I won’t. I promise,” she murmured. _Even if you’re still Ben to me,_ she added the silent thought. 

_Only to you,_ he reminded. “You say that…” he murmured. “Yet it didn’t stop you earlier,” he murmured dangerously.

_I can live with that. You’re mine,_ she claimed with pride and love. But she pouted slightly and pressed kisses down his neck. “I think you reminded me….I can say your name louder again,” she offered with a teasing smile. 

_Yours,_ his mind echoed, nudging her to turn. “Barely,” he smoothed a hand over her rear, giving her cheeks a light spank.

As he nudged her back onto her stomach she whined softly before she shivered. “Mmm. I think the lesson was driven home a different way,” she murmured even as she blushed. 

“Was it?” he asked, giving her another teasing swat before reaching between her thighs to tease her outer lips.

“Yes,” she breathed, her eyes falling closed as she shivered. 

His fingers slipped into her. “Perhaps I need to...drive it in some more.”

A moan left her again as she ground back into his hand. “Kylo,” she moaned. 

“Yes, Rey?” He murmured, pausing his fingers inside her.

She groaned softly in frustration. “That feels good, please don’t stop,” she murmured as she looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Turn,” he demanded, wanting to face her this time. 

The demand had her swiftly moving to face him, rolling back over onto her back and propping herself up onto her forearms. “Yes, sir,” she crooned. 

He watched her with hunger, shifting to settle between her thighs. He brought a pillow down to slip beneath her hips, angling her to his will before slipping his hardened length against her teasingly.

Staying at the new angle for him she moaned at his teasing even as she wrapped her arms around him, nails trailing against his shoulder. The promise of them digging in there. “Please,” she breathed as she arched into him. 

Slowly he drew up and down against her. “Ask really nicely,” he drawled.

Another whimper left her as she looked up at him. “Kylo...please. I want you...inside me. Please,” she murmured even as she blushed. 

He pressed his tip to her clit as she murmured her desires as though considering it. “Beg,” he demanded. He had liked how she asked, and though he wanted to cave, he wanted to hear more. 

Dear Force he was going to make her wasn’t he? That press had her almost squirm. “Please, please, please,” she murmured, lips almost in a pout as she looked up at him with unrestrained _need_.

He aligned himself with her entrance, pressing against her without pushing in. “Say my name,” he ordered.

“Kylo Ren,” she murmured as she arched into him with a whimper. 

Pleased by the answer he sheathed himself to the hilt, a moan escaping him. “You feel so good,” he murmured. 

A moan left her easily as she held him tighter to her form, her lips brushing his jaw and down his neck, nibbling at him. The feeling was mutual. 

This new position allowed him to feel more of her, to blanket her with his broad form as he delved even deeper into her if that were even possible. He could feel her, he could feel himself in a way that was beyond words. Lost to that feedback between them, driving into her at a steady pace to hopefully draw things out more this time around.

He was everywhere. And with the bond she meant that literally. In some ways he _almost_ felt too big but she loved the way he filled her. She could feel how she felt to him and it made her shiver. “Kylo,” she moaned, not needing the reminder again about his name. 

Those moans made it hard for him to keep steady, causing him to bite at her neck. “Such a good apprentice,” he groaned.

“Only for you,” she murmured, almost teasing even as she arched into him a bit, hooking one leg around him and pressing him closer on one of his thrusts with another moan. 

He pulled back to look at her, braced on an arm as he was kept close by her leg. The new parameters having him grind into her with every delve of his hips. 

A louder moan left her at that grind, adding more friction to the feeling of him filling her so. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked back at him, actually letting her fingers trail over his shoulders, one moving to trail along his jaw. They fit together so well.

Those soft touches were mirrored with some of his own. His fingers trailing her cheek, tracing a plump lower lip only to claim it in a bruising kiss. He was gentle and demanding with every motion.

She was overwhelmed in the best sort of way. He was so gentle and yet so demanding. It felt like a contradiction. Kissing him back, she moaned into the kiss and arched up to meet one of his thrusts with a shiver. She was almost certain if the bed wasn’t bolted to the floor they would start hitting the wall. 

The more overwhelming their motions grew, the less control he had. His hips colliding with her, slapping into her as he abandoned himself to their bond, to the feelings of heat and need growing inside of him. He could feel that build in pressure, that crispness to his muscles he tried to work through.

Slowly, she lowered her leg from around him, almost trembling. That pleasure was building to a fever pitch and she knew he was feeling the same. They’d figure out how to lessen that feedback loop later, right now she was getting lost to it. “Close,” she breathed with flushed cheeks, her gaze never leaving him. 

That single word had him bite his lower lip as he struggled against his body’s desire to spill. His breath coming in jagged spurts until he couldn’t stop his climax. Still he ploughed on, filling her until he couldn’t, pushing into her as he spilled.

Each time he filled her, even as she felt his own climax made her moan again. His pleasure bled into her own as her inner walls tightened around him and the hand on his shoulder tightened its grip. Her nails dug in some as she arched into him. “Kylo…..Kriff,” she moaned as she nearly trembled. 

When his body finally settled, he was careful not to crush her under his weight, remaining close to her before rolling her with him to the side. “Kriff,’ he breathed heavily, still feeling overwhelmed. He’d sleep like the dead, he knew that much.

Curling closer, she tucked herself in against him, listening to his heartbeat as she settled there and nodded her head in agreement. Her breathing was still uneven but she wouldn’t move away to stop touching him for the world at the moment. 

“Yeah…” she breathed with a rather pleased smile. 

He pulled her closer, keeping an arm around her as he pulled the blankets over the both of them. Far too content to actually move at the moment. In the morning he’d show her the adjoining room with the fresher so they could get cleaned up. There was a lot to plan as they moved forward and he was going to make sure that she was prepared for it.


	20. Knight Falls

The night was peaceful. There was no chill from Ilum, no thrum of her ship’s engine, no chance of a bounty hunter bursting in, and currently no droid rolling around trying to get their attention. She slept rather deeply, staying close to him the entire time. Even as Ben started to stir, all it did was make her shift closer. 

Sleep was something that eluded him on the best of days, and as his muscles felt that ache of inertia, feeling a lack of motion from a weight against his legs had him roused quickly to a state of awareness. It was a few seconds of tense studying that he relaxed. Rey. His apprentice. The usual sounds of a first order base surrounding them. His arms brought her in closer, lips pressing to her forehead before slowly untangling himself.

A soft groan left her as he started to pull away. “Not yet,” she mumbled, but rolled into the warm spot on the bed he was leaving behind with a soft sigh. It was strange not hearing the sounds of her ship. Not having her ship. But she knew she’d adjust. 

From where he stood, he watched her roll onto his side and gave a bit of a chuckle under his breath. “Sleep,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead before moving to change into something more appropriate for the day.

“Mmm, but need a shower,” she mumbled, still not opening her eyes yet. There were no stress lines or stress in her face, still looking rather content at the moment. 

He paused as he was about to put on a shirt and figured that wasn’t half a bad idea. Hux could wait a bit more. “No distractions?” he asked with a bit of a smirk.

Opening her eyes slowly to look over at him she smiled slowly. He was so handsome. “No distractions. For a bit longer,” she murmured as she slowly started to sit up, stretching as she did. 

Abandoning the thoughts of clothes, he made his way to the adjoining fresher. With the Force he turned on the water, still groggy from his sleep, but waking more and more with every step. Caf would make it all better.

A yawn left her lips, but she actually got up and followed after him to the fresher. She’d grab clothing momentarily along with her saber. But not before cleaning up from the day before. Nearly three days with about seven hours of sleep was going to be interesting. 

Joining him in the fresher she pressed in close with a sigh. “Help me with my hair again after this?”

He nodded. It was something he’d have Qi’Ra teach her when she had a moment. 

Holding back another yawn, she nodded and then reached for the soap and actually started to wash him. Any excuse to touch him was a good one. She had a feeling she’d be training a lot harder today as well as getting a feel for how a First Order base was run. 

Her hands were warm as they moved across his skin, leaving trails of suds. He hadn’t expected it, but he also wasn’t about to stop her. No, he simply studied her as she worked over his torso.

She didn’t linger over his scars, simply helping him get cleaned up. “It’s going to be busy for awhile, isn’t it?” There was a lot to be done. Both sides of the war had some serious casualties and she was sure even with him being back from the dead it would be hard to get recruitment up. 

A nod was his only response for a while, still trying to find words. Things would be more than busy. The time it would take to have the ship ready, to have it filled with both soldiers and personnel. “It will settle,” he murmured. Eventually.

That sounded promising but she knew it would be far from easy. Depending on what General Hux broadcast to any troops and bases still under Order control, she could already have another bounty on her head with the Resistance. Or they’d think Hux was lying. “Well...anyway I can help...I will,” she murmured.

“Having you at my side is helping,” he murmured. She was a symbol, but she was more than that to him.

“Then it’s good I’m not going anywhere,” she murmured and stretched up to press a kiss to his jaw as her hands trailed down his sides with suds, wrapping around him to trail up and down his back.

A bit of a heavy breath escaped him at those hands. He had to remember his own words about no distractions. “We should probably hurry this up before I get ideas,” he offered with a small corner smile. The kind he only had for her in private.

Rey couldn’t help the chuckle before she nodded her head and kissed the corner of his mouth lightly before drawing away to start washing herself. “Fine, fine. The Supreme Leader has things to take care of,” she murmured, almost pouting but clearly still in good spirits. After last night how could she not be?

He kissed her back gently, as chastely as possible. “The Supreme Leader still has a general to take down, one that’s controlling a planet no less,” he reminded. That was excluding gathering the troops, and dealing with his knights.

“I know. Power base to secure, getting people to fall in line, recruitment to take care of,” she murmured with a sigh. Once she had washed her body she reached for a bottle for her hair and started to wash it as well. 

Once he rinsed, he stepped out of the fresher to get changed. It wasn’t long that he was ready, his saber tied at his hip. 

Rinsing her hair, she got a towel and dried off thoroughly before wrapping the towel around herself as she left the adjoining room. Opening the panel to their closet she went inside and actually looked over her options. Ultimately, she decided to match him today. There were outfits that looked more like his and would convey a message just as much as her presence did. 

Leaving the closet, she attached the saber to her belt and had an elastic around her wrist for her hair. She’d put on her gloves in a moment. 

He had waited for her to emerge so he could help with her hair before putting his gloves on. “Sit,” he motioned to a chair, standing behind it so he could get to work.

She obeyed rather swiftly, sitting down and letting her hands rest in her lap. “Thank you.”

His fingers were swift as they worked through her locks, creating a braid and having her hold it as he worked the rest. When he was done, she had a respectable look. Clean, simple, but most of all functional.

Maybe she could convince him to play with her hair later. It was a soothing feeling. A contented sigh left her lips before there was a knock on their door. Now time to be busy until they could eventually fall into bed she was sure. 

He stepped away from her, giving her a moment to stand before opening the door. “What is it?” he demanded.

She stood up, making sure her saber was secured properly, and pulled on her gloves with a cool expression as she looked at Hux. 

“Supreme Leader,” he murmured in a much more respectful tone than the other day, falling back into the habits he had cultivated before Exegol. “The speech was broadcast last night. There are other lieutenants and troops traveling here to meet you as well as others fortifying the holds they have on their current bases,” he reported quickly. “A potential itinerary has nearly been completed by myself and Ag...Lieutenant Qi’Ra. It should be ready for your review by mid afternoon,” he stated. 

But he hesitated. He glanced between Ren and Rey as he cleared his throat. 

As he stalled, Ren slipped his gloves on, about to speak when Rey beat him to it.

“I’m assuming there’s more, General Hux?” She drawled lazily as she looked at him, lifting a brow. 

“Ah...yes. Apparently a few Knights of Ren also received the transmission and are demanding an audience with our Supreme Leader,” he supplied, his attention moving back to Ren.

“Where are they?” he demanded.

“I sent them to the training room…” 

Before Hux could finish his statement, Kylo Ren walked past him and down the hall. He could feel them, and should have felt them earlier. They were like a disturbance in the Force, one he had created when he’d chosen his place.

As soon as Kylo began to move, Rey was right at his heels without a second thought. She had told him she wasn’t going anywhere, and she meant it. _Some survived Exegol?_

_I killed most of the ones that came to Exegol, but the Knights are their own Order._ He explained as he led the way back to the training room, putting on his helmet once again as he did so. Any trooper in the hall gave them a wide berth. _I was the only one they followed to the Supreme Council’s aggravation. If they sense weakness…_ he paused, thinking on how to word it. _They’re Force sensitive, and extremely skilled,_ he warned. 

Delightful. First test as his apprentice she supposed. She rolled her shoulders back, her posture shifting from one of brief formality to one that looked almost deadly. No one spared her a passing glance. 

Once they arrived at the training room, the doors slid open with a hiss. There were four Knights of Ren standing there. Each of their faces covered by a different helmet, each of them wielding a different weapon. They looked every bit the warriors that Rey had heard about. Yet they looked less fearsome than they had on Exegol.

Once through the door, he looked over each helmet, his voice once again changed by the modulator. “Knights of Ren,” he greeted. “Kneel before your Supreme Leader or you shall be reunited with your treacherous brethren,” he commanded.

Two of the knights actually knelt out of habit. Out of that hard won allegiance that Kylo Ren had earned from them. The other two stood defiantly and turned their heads to look at him. While there were no eyes visible, the looks of anger could easily be felt. Almost tasted through the Force. 

" _Our_ brethren were treacherous?" Came a voice from one of the men still standing as he glanced at Rey and then Kylo Ren. 

The other Knight stood close to the one speaking and seemed to be sizing up the situation, his hand resting casually near his own weapon.

Kylo Ren made quick work of studying which had knelt and which hadn’t. “The day you hunted me, you crossed a line,” he pulled his sword and let the dark blade release. 

“I killed the last Jedi, and the last Sith. I bring forth a new era, yet you doubted,” he chided. “Perhaps it’s time I place the Order of Ren to rest as well...”

The Knight drew his own blade, one of metal rather than that of a lightsaber. "Skywalker was not the last. The last appears to be at your side," he drawled and sounded irritated. "We know you helped the girl..."

Rey actually lifted a brow slightly and glanced down at her own attire and back up, her tone almost belittle. "Perhaps I'm wrong but I don't seem to be wearing all white or trying to fight the Supreme Leader, do I?" 

A laugh was cut off by one of the ones kneeling, covered by a cough. Likely Cardo beneath that particular helmet. 

The other standing Knight of Ren though seemed...conflicted. Easily sensed within the Force.

“You mean my apprentice? Trained by Skywalker, born of Palpatine?” He drawled. He considered his options. 

"Born of..." the Knight trailed off and glanced at the girl, studying her. Like just looking at her might give him answers. 

He remained calm. “Apprentice, I believe you’re being challenged by one of the knights,” he smirked beneath his mask. “Perhaps He should meet your weapon,” he drawled.

"Perhaps he should," she murmured as she plucked the hilt off of her hilt and ignited the weapon, twirling it in her hand rather skillfully while keeping her eyes on the Knight. And she could sense his surprise at the purple color of it. 

But the Knight, despite his mild surprise, didn't seem all that impressed. "The color of her saber means absolutely no-" 

Before he could finish the statement she had given a quick flick of her wrist and the knight slammed into the back wall. "All I'm hearing from you is noise," she drawled, sounding just as disinterested with him as she had with Hux.

As she engaged the one that claimed her as an excuse, he went after the other. He’d fought a number of them on Exegol, meeting one was nearly beneath him. 

“You can kneel, or die,” he said firmly. He could make new knights, train new soldiers.

Rey was a flurry of movement. Before the knight could completely regain himself, she was on him in a flash. He barely managed to block her and she stayed focused as she drew back to strike again. 

The Knight went after Rey without hesitation. A sound like a snarl leaving him as he thought he got the upper hand, only for her to quickly make the one blade two by activating the other switch. It sliced through his side and made him grunt in pain and shock. 

While that fight raged close by, the two kneeling knights moved out of the way, actually wanting to avoid getting tripped over or hit by mistake. And the other knight glanced at Ren and then back at the other Knight. "She's truly your apprentice?" The voice Vicrul's. One of the Knights that had been with Ren longer. The one fighting his apprentice Kuruk.

There was a shift in energy. It seemed there might be an understanding coming about. Perhaps enough blood had been shed. He used the force to send him flying into the wall. “Would I parade her about if she was anything but?” He demanded, his blade steady to finish the job. 

“Have I _**ever**_ lead you astray?” He demanded to the lot of them. They had questioned him. “I have nothing to prove to you, but you...you have everything to prove to me,” he bit into the words.

The knight, Vicrul, actually grunted at being slammed into the wall. But he shook his head and glanced up at Ren. It didn't...sound right to the knight. Like there was more to it. But if there was more to it then questioning it was even more dangerous. 

Vicrul moved to kneel, bowing his head without another word. While Kuruk continued to fight with Rey. Rey was holding her own rather well though. Clearly the knight hadn't expected her to be wielding two blades. Let alone with it having looked like she had only one. 

There were several slices on Kuruk, pulling through his armor, caused by her lightsaber. And then quickly she sliced through the grip of his blade so it clattered to the floor. The other saber right next to his throat as she carefully caught her breath. 

"You heard the Supreme Leader. Kneel or die," she said simply, sounding detached from the words.

Vicrul seemed to see sense, and as such Kylo Ren accepted when he fell to one knee. He took a step back and watched him as he seemed to accept the terms. Without another word, he closed his weapon and set it back to his side. He wasn’t about to engage Kuruk as he lost his weapon to his apprentice. 

Vicrul stayed on one knee with his head bowed along with the other two. Cardo and Trudgen hadn't moved past getting out of Rey and Kuruk's way as they fought. Kuruk moved to kneel, watching the girl in front of him with a look of such disdain that it was almost enough to make the young woman's blood boil. 

Taking a few steps to stand behind her he considered his options. Despite dwindling numbers, this would be as much about her ability to follow orders as it would be for him to show he hadn’t changed. He hoped Rey was ready, if she was set on remaining at his side, they both needed to be unquestionably ruthless. He stood behind his apprentice. “Kill him,” he said. “We’ll find more suited knights.” He wasn’t about to show mercy to the very men he had planned to hunt and kill before returning to his station

Feeling Ben at her back she was about to deactivate her blade until those two words rang through her. For the rest of this charade they had to be ruthless, had to show that he was unchanged and that she was able to follow his orders. Or the entire ruse would fall apart. Rather than thinking anything to him while there were other Force sensitives in the room she spun one saber in her hand and before Kuruk could say another word she plunged the saber into his chest. There were many ways she could have done this...but quick seemed good enough. 

She deactivated both blades, reattached the hilts, and put it back on her hip, actually blocking Ben just a bit as she processed what it was she had just done. "Perhaps while reminding our allies we'll find other force sensitives, Master Ren." She said simply and glanced over at the other three knights.

Swift, methodical, detached, it was perfect. He couldn’t have asked for more from an apprentice, and he was glad it was Rey. “Indeed,” he said, turning his attention to the other three. “With the help of our brothers,” he said towards the three.

“Vicrul, Cardo, Trudgen,” he called. “Rise my Knights,” he beckoned. “You’ll help train my apprentice, prepare her to find others to join the ranks,” he spoke with little room for discussion. This would be a way to keep her safe, to make sure she bonded with them.

There was conflict in her that she shielded from view even from Ben. Part of her liked wielding that kind of power, the part of her that had nearly fallen to the Dark Side on a few occasions now. But she stayed focused, glancing between the three knights. 

The three rose to their feet once told, and not a moment sooner. "Of course, Leader Ren," Cardo answered for the three, sounding just a little amused as he glanced at the young woman. 

Rey was...skeptical but she looked back at Cardo and lifted a brow. "Something funny?"

Cardo actually laughed slightly from under the helmet. "I don't think anyone used sarcasm against Kuruk before....you'll be interesting to train with," he drawled. The other two knights glanced at each other and then back to Ren and Rey.

The doors opened again and General Hux entered the chambers once more carefully keeping his guard up. “I see we’ve gained new allies. The Supreme Council will be most pleased.”

Ren turned towards the general. “Make sure we have quarters and a feast prepared for our knights, you can dispose of the traitor,” he said flatly.

General Hux gave a nod of his head and actually snapped his fingers. Two Stormtroopers came in and picked up the body of the knight that Rey had killed and carried him out without even making a comment or looking shocked. "Quarters will be made available to them soon, Supreme Leader." 

Rey glanced towards Hux, studying him a moment before she moved closer to Ben and glanced at the knights.

They seemed just as alert but rather than Cardo continuing to speak, Vicrul did. "Anything else you require of us?"

Kylo Ren turned to his knights. “I need you well rested for the voyage we’re planning. Examples may need to be made, and potential knights gathered on our journey,” he said simply. You can begin Rey’s training in the morning.”

Rey listened carefully to that and gave a nod of her head in acknowledgement to what Ben said, though part of her was still apprehensive and still guarding that bond of theirs in case the other three picked up on it. 

"Of course, Supreme Leader," the three actually said in unison and left the room, allowing Hux to show them where their quarters would be. The four of them disappearing down the hall. And without eyes on them, Rey glanced back to the spot she had just killed a man, still not letting her expression change.

When they exited, he closed the door and removed his mask to look at her. “You did well,” his voice was cold, detached, the way it would have been expected were anyone listening. _You did what you had to,_ his mind offered warmth. 

When he removed the mask she looked at him, that cold detachment mirrored in her own face she knew. But that warmth from his mind had her open back up to him without the audience. "Thank you." _Did I?_ It was a murmured question. Part of her had _liked_ having that power over someone. 

“Draw your weapon,” he said. _It’ll help keep your mind off things._ he would keep her safe, help her through all of it.

_You sure about that?_ Even as she asked it she drew her weapon and activated both ends of the blade, twirling it carefully in her hand. Her dexterous hands making it look simple to wield.

He nodded. _I would have hunted him if you hadn’t,_ he reminded as he drew his weapon. The man had been a dead man walking. They had garnered supporters. _The others will respect you in time, you’ve already partially won them over._ He stayed out of her reach, calculating his next move.

_I can't say I've ever killed someone that had already yielded,_ she replied even as she watched him, carefully taking a side step as she studied his stance, calculating, taking her time. _That partially won them over?_ That was honestly surprising, and she felt nervous about training with the knights. This step of theirs was becoming quite the charade. 

_He would have betrayed us, the way he betrayed me on Exegol._ His mind responded. He had only yielded from lack of options. Much like Hux, only an actual trained assassin. He dipped his sword to parry and pushed her back. He knew this couldn’t be easy, and yet hadn’t she just killed an enemy of her precious Resistance? Surely she saw the greater picture. The other three could be molded to their view of the world. 

_I understand. Never had to do that to someone that gave up before,_ she reiterated. All the other times she had killed had been more...absent. A defensive response or one to protect her friends. Even the guards they had killed in Snoke's throne room hadn't given up. Had fought them like Snoke was still there.

Thinking about that, about how this charade was feeling more real the longer they were here, she moved to strike. Aiming low to test his defenses and reflexes.

_You liked it,_ the conclusion escaped him before he could stop it. That was what this was about. He led an assault on her forcing her back with calculated strikes.

Rey's steps almost faltered at that thought that echoed through the bond and a bit of shame could be felt from her on it. _Part of me did._ But even as she admitted it she dodged a strike and actually used a flip from form four of the jedi styles to get distance between them so she could calculate another strike.

He stepped back to resume a better form, launching another assault. 

She took in a slow breath, moving on the defensive rather than offensive this time. Swift movements even as those four words floated around her head. Oh, she wished she could deny them. 

_“Is that such a bad thing?”_ he asked. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed pummeling Quinn to a pulp.

As she barely dodged one of his strikes she separated the blades and had two to block with again. _“Shouldn’t it be?”_

_“From a Jedi perspective, sure,”_ he thought back nonchalantly.

_And how much non Jedi training have I had compared to Jedi training?_ She replied with a slightly raised brow.

His mind laughed. _“Most of what I’ve seen from you, you’ve taken from my mind,”_ he taunted, forcing her back with his blows, pressing his blade to hers.

The ghost of a smile curved her lips. _“Master Luke didn’t really focus on lightsaber forms. So it’s what I took from your memory and the books I have,”_ she replied as she pushed up against his blade again before rolling back and standing back up.   
_“Did he really focus on anything beyond making you sit and close your eyes?”_ his mind drawled back as they fought some more.

_“He worked on making me understand that the Force doesn’t just belong to the Jedi. Lots of concepts and theory...Made off with the sacred Jedi texts._ She thought as she carefully swung. 

They were well matched, perhaps because of the bond they shared, or perhaps in spite of it. _“I like to think I’m between light and dark,”_ he thought to her.

That was a pleasant thought. And that was more where he was now than when she had met him. Her breathing was heavier as she kept up with him swing for swing. She’d never match him with brute force. But sparring like this it felt like she was starting to come into her own. _“I think that’s starting to be where we both are.”_

It was a thought that would linger for days in the Supreme Leader’s mind. He had had a Sith and a Jedi for masters, but in the end, he had been neither. With both sides being extinguished, it was time for a new era. The era of Ren.


	21. Interference

A few days had passed as the destroyer that they would be traveling on was completed. The training room had been stocked, clothing acquired, the modifications made to Ren’s quarters, and fuel added to the ship. It was a quick transition from the base to the ship, the crystal taken from the last one as well to add to the consoles of their new destroyer. 

Both of them had been busy with various tasks. Rey had managed to repaint BB-8, had memorized the base, memorized their destroyer, and spent a lot of “free-time” training with her lover’s knights. Now she was in training attire, sparring with Vicrul while Cardo watched on and seemed to be egging them both on. 

It was hand to hand at the moment. They seemed determined to make her a warrior that didn’t have to rely on just the Force or just her saber. It was an interesting concept in which she was doing decently. They were all taller than her and she often used her lower center of gravity in order to dodge, roll, and avoid and grapples. If they grappled her it was normally to throw her to a mat before they’d have her start from the top again. 

This time, as she dodged a strike from Vicrul, she went into a crouch and swiped her leg around to knock his feet out from under him. As he fell to his back she quickly stood up and rested her foot on his chest without too much pressure. 

“Yield?” She inquired with a slight smile as she caught her breath. 

A grunt from Vicrul was her answer. 

From what she had learned, Cardo and Trugden were the more vocal of the remaining knights. Vicrul was pretty silent. She stepped back and was about to turn to get the laughing Cardo to go a round with her before her data pad chimed. Turning away from the Knights, she went over to the device and opened it, scrolling through the message. 

“We’re arriving on Scarif in half an hour. Master Ren says to be ready,” she reported simply to the other Knights as she tucked her data pad under her arm and made her way to their quarters. She had to get cleaned up and actually change. 

Kylo Ren had ignored his Lieutenant’s request that he dress more for a diplomatic mission than his usual attire. He couldn’t risk it, their intel had suggested the resistance had been in contact with them recently, for all he knew they were present on the planet, and he refused to give an inch. Not when so much was at stake.

Rey didn’t knock, she never did, when she entered their quarters, putting her data pad down on the desk. “The Knights are preparing,” she murmured as she walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his jaw. Rare private moments meant she soaked up every bit of affection she could get. 

She moved past him to the closet, removing her clothes to throw down the laundry shoot. She moved swiftly, no shame when around her partner, as she dressed in something that made her look more like a warrior rather than a diplomat. Including the cloak once again. Until they actually revealed her to the galaxy each time they went to another location she was to use her appearance to their advantage. 

She looked polished and deadly, something that BB-8 beeped at her. He was now in black and purple paint. They both looked like they fit in on this destroyer. Her fingers nimbly braided back her hair, letting a few strands of hair frame her face. 

He looked at Rey approvingly. _You look good._ His mind stretched the praise. “You’ve gotten better at braiding,” he said simply not not make it seem like he was hiding anything. 

The praise from him as she clipped her cloak into place around her shoulders made her smile just a touch. _Thank you. It's still strange wearing so much black,_ she thought back, clearly pleased by the praise. "Just took some uninterrupted practice and a good teacher," she said simply

“I’ll want your hood on until I ask you to lower it,” he said simply. He hadn’t known what the Resistance had fed these people, but he had every intention to make them lose hope, and that required a bit of a show.

She lifted a brow at him at that command. "I can handle that, Master Ren," she calmly replied, knowing that people were going to be watching her behavior. 

_It suits you,_ he murmured. _Also makes it harder for others to see when you bleed,_ he said a bit more starkly. It was one of the many reasons he stuck to it himself. He made a thoughtful sound as though he weighed her words as she called him a good teacher.

“You’ve been a good apprentice,” he said gently.

 _Well, I can't argue the logic behind it. But I've very rarely gotten hurt._ Other than the obvious on Exegol and recently with the Resistance fighters. At his praise she actually did smile a bit more. "I have been trying. I'm glad you noticed," she said smoothly.

“There’s a great chance the Resistance is on the ground,” he said simply. An omission, he was certain Hux had hoped overlooked by their earlier antics. “Are you prepared to face them?” he asked.

That question made her pause to consider it. But her mind brushed his _. I'll have to be, won't I? I want minimal damage if we have to engage, Ben._ She also had no clue what the people had been told by the Resistance. None of the options were really all that exciting for her. "Of course."

 _That should be manageable,_ he thought to her. With their numbers depleted, it was definitely something he could excuse. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t have to do something or another if a statement was required. They definitely wouldn’t be destroying any planets for a while. 

"Good," he nodded. "Now come," he ordered, moving to leave the room. "You too, BB-8," he sighed.

 _Thank you. I just hope Finn and Poe aren't here._ There was a bit of dread in the pit of her stomach. It was feeling less and less like she was doing this until they found a solution and was starting to feel....real. And a large part of her was only bothered because she wanted Finn and Poe to be okay. 

BB-8 let out another of his trills and Rey held back her chuckle as she moved to follow after Ben and had BB-8 at her heels. He blended in more now but she was certain that his cheerful personality was actually unnerving some of the troopers.....and Hux.

 _It’s doubtful,_ he thought, but then he did have her, and if word had gotten out that he would bring her, well that was fair game he guessed. 

He didn’t look back as BB-8 trilled. Ignoring people as they marched forward. Once in his TIE fighter, he sat at the front, turning the switches on as needed, and letting her and the droid settle in the added spaces.

 _Then I'll handle it well enough._ Though it did depend on what they had told the people. Because honestly the people would expect them to do something if they said that she had been taken. But as they moved onto the TIE fighter she pulled the hood of her cloak up and settled into her seat. 

BB-8, once they were in the TIE fighter, rolled around the bit of space there was and beeped at both of them quietly. Clearly just happy to be getting out from their quarters more.

"From what I understand, the Resistance has claimed I've abducted you," he murmured, ensuring the comms were off.

"Of course they have," she murmured with a shake of her head. "So...I'm assuming you have some sort of plan."

“Meeting the leadership, making a point, and if all else fails, making a much starker point.”

She nodded.

"More violent, you mean," she murmured with a sigh as she shifted in her seat. With five force sensitives it wouldn't be difficult. But she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

He reached to her with his mind. “We’ll try negotiating first,” he murmured. “Either way, you will quickly become an enemy of the Resistance.” It wouldn’t be long before she had a bounty on her head again.

She leaned back, as though the seats back didn’t stop her from resting against him. Hunted by her friends. But she'd manage, somehow. She had Ben. Their connection through the force and how interwoven they were had to count for something.

"I knew that when I left with you. There was the naive hope that they'd accept you....but we'll forge a new path," she murmured with a small smile. Though part of her heart hurt thinking she might have to fight them.

He reached back to offer a hand, bringing hers forward to press a light kiss to her palm before resuming command of his vessel.

A small wave of calm rolled through her at that. Steadied her. This was a test as much as dealing with the Knights. 

“We’ve got clearance to land,” he murmured before looking over at BB-8. “I’d say don’t get into trouble, but let’s settle for don’t get caught,” he told the droid, before focusing on landing. 

When BB-8 let out a dejected beep she couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you are not innocent. Hush," she murmured as her gloved fingers brushed over the droid, her hood obscuring her face from view. 

It wasn’t too long before they were accepted into the compound, landing in a narrow slit of a docking bay. Once he was certain Rey was hooded and his mask was in place, he opened the vessel and stepped out. 

“Supreme Leader, you’ve been expected,” a humanoid droid greeted him and his apprentice along with a number of delegates.

She left a step behind Ben and with BB-8 close at her heels as well. The droid beeped at the other droid and the human droid glanced at BB-8 before it glanced back up at Ben. 

"If you would follow me, Supreme Leader. The reception hall has been prepared for your arrival," the droid said politely and moved to lead Kylo, his apprentice, and their retinue into the base that had once been an active Imperial base. Now it was a base of operations to the leadership of this planet...which still should be under the First Order but clearly was waffling.

They marched forward through the compound. It seemed they had attempted to restore some remnants of the First Order they had been quick to reject and maintain some decorum despite being uncertain at best.

Once entering the hall, they were greeted by a number of delegates and high profile guests. It was a moment before the leader came out to greet him. 

“Supreme Leader,” there was almost shock in that tone. “We had gotten word of your death...”

Kylo Ren almost scoffed. “Even death couldn’t stop me,” was all he responded. 

There was an awkward pause. “And you seem to have gained an apprentice, never a day off is there?”

“Never.” The reply was short, if he had a day off he wouldn’t have to be right there at that moment. “And you seem to have forgotten your allies.”

Only the turning of the hood indicated that the apprentice was even listening, keeping her face shrouded in shadow.

"...Supreme Leader, with news of your death and no leadership stepping up...it appeared as if the N- that the Resistance would take the Galaxy back for their Republic," they said carefully.

Another of the delegates shifted in their seat carefully. "The Resistance also had more of it's order intact than the First Order, a Jedi in their ranks, and several defectors from the Order itself," the delegate tried to support their leader.

Rey couldn't even be surprised at how quickly they brought her up. Of course. The "hope" of the galaxy as Poe had said. A lot of weight to put on the shoulders of a single girl from Jakku.

"But we've heard that you've captured the Jedi," the leader quickly cut in. Angling for more information.

“Is that the lies they’re feeding you?” He laughed. 

A few others seemed to join in his mirth uncomfortably, stopping as soon as he did.

“How quickly you accept defeat...” he spoke in a tone that had many shift uncomfortably. “But let us rectify the situation,” he drawled, reaching to his side to summon the Jedi in question forward. “Apprentice, please, introduce yourself to these fine people…”

Rey didn't laugh, paying close attention to them all. Many of the delegates looked uncomfortable, like they weren't sure what to make of this situation at all. "Of course, Master Ren," she replied smoothly.

In one swift motion she pushed her hood back from her face and tucked a free strand of hair back out of her face. "The stories of my "capture" have been exaggerated. I'm Rey," she replied smoothly with a slight smirk as she looked over the faces there. Watching for reactions. 

Clearly some of the delegates were staring at her in shock and exchanging glances.

“Though she has accomplished much of her Jedi training, she’s come quite a long way under my tutelage along with that of the Knights of Ren,” he said simply.

There were whispers throughout the room. Shock could nearly be tasted, and in a few, anger. 

“I suppose you all have much to reconsider,” he said. Beneath his mask he was grinning, glad to be able to conceal his mirth.

"Including whose word it is you can believe," she continued smoothly as her arms crossed loosely over her chest, one hand still very close to the hilt of her saber if she were to need it. 

The fact that she could sense their shock and anger was interesting. Rarely had she used the force to try and get a gauge on reactions before. But this was different. 

"Forgive us our previous doubts, Supreme Leader," one of the delegates close to the leader murmured and wouldn't look directly at Kylo Ren or Rey.

For a time, the man was merely silent, letting them wallow in the knowledge they had received, making it seem as though he was considering the idea. “I might be inclined to show mercy,” he said. “Of course, I will expect assurances that you’ll not be so quick to falter...”

Rey carefully spread out her awareness, trying to see if she could sense anyone she knew in the building. Being careful about it as well. Though the Knights did glance at her a moment before focusing back on the delegates. 

The delegates looked at each other carefully before glancing back at Kylo Ren. "What assurances would you need, Supreme Leader?"

He could feel her scanning the premises. “You can start by issuing a statement, taking back the colors, and ensuring there are no...sympathizers amongst your people.” He said simply. “I could send troops, even have my knights do the dirty work, but where has that gotten us? No, it’s time for you to show your people how firmly you abide to the First Order.”

The leader of this assembly gave a nod of their head. "A statement will be issued of where our allegiance lies, the colors will be in place.....and we will weed out any sympathizers on our own. Would you like them sent to you, Supreme Leader?" This leader was being very careful with every word they said.

“I’ll have Armitage send a list of names we have interest in,” he said simply. “Make examples of the others,” he said, still leaving some leeway. He was a proponent of giving a man the rope he needed to hang himself with in such situations. “If I have to return to make a point...” he paused. “The entire planet will suffer the consequences,” he warned. No mercy, no quarter, he had a certain standard to uphold.

The names they had interest in would likely be those more closely associated with the Resistance. It had her keeping her expressions schooled. Rey continued to carefully sense but BB-8 rolled slightly behind her and pivoted towards a hallway without making a sound. Odd for BB.

Rey glanced back at the leaders with that cool expression. No trace of a hopeful smile. 

"We'll make sure to get those individuals to you if they are still on the planet, Supreme Leader. We'll also be sure to make an example of what happens to traitors." The leader spoke smoothly and didn't dare look at a few of those delegates that had been fidgeting.

“Then we’ve reached an accord,” he nodded. “Our deals will stand, and the Supreme Council will be most pleased with this development.” He could sense the droid and Rey behind him. “Come, we shall ratify the accords while my apprentice and the knights help make our presence known,” he said, offering her an out of sorts.

The leader nodded their head easily enough and glanced at Rey and then the knights before glancing back to the Supreme Leader. "Of course. We'll convene in the study and your apprentice and the knights have free movement throughout the compound. Of course," he murmured as he moved to lead Kylo Ren further into the building. 

Rey glanced up to Ben and let her gloved hand barely brush his. "I'll go to the East wing and call on the knights if they're needed," she offered, wanting to make sure that the knights didn't try to pair off with her and BB-8. She wanted to see if anyone was hidden here.

Among the detail that surrounded both the Scarifean Leader and Kylo Ren, a few of the jumpier delegates had left rather swiftly on the way to the study, taking turns that would likely have a knight follow on their heels..

The leader's study had tall windows along the wall behind his desk, the view of the citadelle outstretching behind him. Several of the delegates stayed in their entourage as they made their way into the large room. Compared to most Imperial and Order quarters, it was ornate. Items on display, and a sense of prestige given into items such as the desk and chairs present.

“You’ve made the right choice,” he began. Though something felt off. Like it was too simple. 

A glimpse his knights and Rey had come to see before the doors closed, leaving accords to be stricken while they made their way through the compound.

BB-8 led the way as he zoomed down the hall and poked his head into different rooms. It was amusing to watch and she slightly chuckled with a shake of her head as she strolled along, keeping her senses alert, her hood down, and her hand close to her saber. Just in case. 

It wasn’t long before Rey sensed the presence that must have gotten BB-8’s attention. Turning down a side hallway, she slowly opened the door to a smaller study. Or perhaps it had been a storage room at some point. 

The droid trilled happily as he rolled into the room and nudged at the pilot’s leg, beeping excitedly at seeing him again. 

“Hi Poe,” Rey murmured as she closed the door behind her. _Dameron’s here...be careful._ She extended her thoughts to Ben, knowing he would prepare accordingly. Stepping forward, she lowered her hood with a small smile. 

Poe had heard she would be there, and though he knew that might cause issues with the ties he was trying to forge on the planet, he could only hope things would work out. Plus Finn was in on it. Had helped him as he tried to enact his latest risky plan. He had sent out a frequency to the droid, hoping BB-8 would lead her to him. Seeing them there, it had been surreal despite having prepared for it. Poe gave BB-8 a pat on the head and looked at him and then Rey. 

“What did you do to my droid,” he demanded with a bit of a groan. 

Rolling her eyes she leaned casually against the wall. “A lot less than they wanted me to do. It’s just paint. BB’s fine. Aren’t you, BB?” She murmured to him, getting a responding beep before she focused back on Poe.

“And really,” he asked looking over her next. “Just embracing that darkness I see...”

“If I had completely embraced the Dark Side I would have likely drawn my saber on you.”

Poe watched her and BB-8. “Is that what you’re telling yourself. I suppose you and Ren came here to enjoy a banquet and leave then?” He asked sarcastically. 

"It's not what I'm telling myself it's what I am," she murmured with a shake of her head as she looked out the window. This really was a pretty planet. An environment she hadn't experienced before. Hopefully she'd get the chance. Looking back at Poe she scowled, the expression fitting a bit too well with her attire. "We came here to get intel and that's all I'm saying. Since you couldn't be bothered to tell them the truth about where I went."

Poe couldn’t believe what she was saying. “Intel, is that what he told you?” He asked firmly. “Do you think a destroyer comes to gather intelligence?” He demanded. “And you’re putting me between a rock and a hard place.” It was curt but honest. “Rey, I know it’s hard, but this...” he motioned to her and BB-8. “Even you know better.”

"I said that was all I was telling _you_ not that that was all I was told," she said bluntly but honestly. Because she knew they were here to reestablish a foothold here. But she looked back at him and actually stalked forwards towards him, her eyes narrowed. "Tell me right now you wouldn't do it for Finn. Tell me that if you felt him die in your arms and somehow got him back that you wouldn't do anything to keep him. Tell me that. I'll be able to feel whether or not you mean it," she nearly hissed.

Poe stood his ground, and looked down at Rey. “I’d let him die a hero before I’d let him bully the galaxy,” he murmured. It didn’t make it any harder. Finn only had one shot of his plan, he knew that.

Rey kept her shoulders rolled back as she looked Poe right in the eyes. “And if you felt his heart stop through the force? You felt a part of yourself die when he died?” She prompted but knew he couldn’t understand. They were the first dyad in centuries. “Before he would have simply slaughtered the people here. He’s changed. But you denied him the chance to change even more.”

“Come home,” it was more a plea than a request.

At that plea from him she let out a sigh and shook her head. "You took away that option for me. He's part of me and I'm not losing him again, Poe," she murmured. Hoping that it was just Poe that was here.

“I can’t say I understand your connection, but are you saying it was easy for me to watch Finn in that machine?” He demanded. “Incapable of even breathing for himself? Finn and I have been through hell for each other, I might not feel when he’s hurt but he’d sure as hell feel it if it were me. But you never let him tell you, because you’re the only one that understands pain? Is that it?”

Rey let out a slo sigh as she looked at him. “Poe....that isn’t what I’m saying. And no, I don’t think it was easy. I don’t want to fight you, or Finn, or Chewie.....And I tried to have Finn tell me. He wouldn’t.” She replied with a shake of her head but she seemed resolved. “It would take me far too long to try and explain this connection.”

“No, I don’t understand, and you never bothered to try to explain it to me. You just jumped to the conclusion that I could never understand, and then broke him out…” he shook his head. “Explain it, we’re both here now, what better time to do it then right here, right now…” he offered her the floor.

She pulled the braid over her shoulder, fiddling with the tuft of hair at the end with a soft sigh. “We’re something called a dyad. Two that are one in the Force,” she started, trying to organize her thoughts enough to try and explain more. 

“It’s natural. Neither Snoke nor Palpatine created it. I don’t know if it could be created by someone…” there was still so much she didn’t know.

“So that what... makes you soulmates?” He demanded trying to find something he could relate it to however far-fetched. 

“I suppose?”

“You suppose? I’m supposed to just trust the fate of the galaxy on a gut feeling and unexplained phenomena?”

“It’s not like there was a handbook to this, Poe. A dyad hasn’t been seen in centuries. But I feel what he feels. He feels what I feel. We’re...entangled makes it sound negative,” she murmured, attempting to find a word. “But it’s more literal than soul mates.”

He looked her over. “You don’t even know him.” He was seeing her age for the first time, realizing just how young she truly was. “Not really.”

“I didn’t have the chance to before. But I’m starting to. He’s meticulous, protective, insanely neat, ruthless when he needs to be. He genuinely likes flying and likes BB-8….we’ve felt the same way about the galaxy more than once,” she murmured in an attempt to argue with him. Ben just….understood a part of her that she couldn’t put into words. 

Poe watched her. “Competitive, petty, controlling…” he listed back to her. 

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Strong, capable, adaptable,” she shot back. “I might not know everything….but I know him.”

“I went to pilot school with him,” he reminded. “I knew parts of him you can’t even fathom.”

“And I know parts of him that you never will,” she muttered, about to say more before she paused. “...You’re not talking over me. Not rambling…”

Poe tilted his head. “Should I? I mean I could. If that’s what you want.”

“No...but you usually do,” she murmured with a bit of confusion before she frowned. “...You’re stalling me, aren’t you Poe?”

“Stalling?” he asked, shaking his head. “Me? I’m not stalling. Are you stalling? Maybe we’re both stalling...never know these days.” 

“...Finn and who else is here?” Her voice was a bit sharper as she looked at him. 

Poe held his hands up. “Fine, you got me,” he said as if it were no big deal.

Rey shook her head, looking hurt and more than a little angry as she moved for the door. “I swear by the Force if anyone hurt him, Poe Dameron…”

“I mean Finn isn’t planning to _hurt_ him,” he offered. Quick and painless didn’t hurt right? It wasn’t exactly a lie then was it? His mind was making up for the lack of word vomit his mouth usually managed well on its own. 

Opening the door to the hall she glanced at BB-8. “...Go tell the Knights, BB-8,” she said almost a little too sharply. The droid beeped at her and she took in a slow breath. “I won’t _hurt_ Poe,” she murmured. 

After a moment, the droid nudged Poe and then took off down the hall to alert the other three of what was happening. If they didn’t know already. 

“Which means you planned to kill him, Dameron,” she almost growled the words. 

“Seems a heck of a whole lot better than how many _more_ people will die,” he replied with a bit of a shrug. “How many is too many? Or are we still going with but Poe, he’s a changed sweetheart that just loves me...” he mocked a feminine voice.

That mocking tone was what did it as she threw him up against the wall with a small gesture, holding him there as she looked up at him. “You have no idea what we’re doing, Poe Dameron, no idea. But I will _not_ feel the other half of my soul die **again**.”

“Just watch the galaxy burn…” he murmured. “What’s the opposite of selfless again?”

“You drove us to this,” she nearly growled before hitting him back against the wall again, and used the Force to knock him out. Like she had been in that forest. A lifetime ago. 

That next hit had him drop to the ground, groaning as she spun on her heel and ran. Her hand moved to her waist and drew her lightsaber hilt into her hand as she went.


	22. Master and Commander

The leader was looking for proper writing utensils to ratify this newfound accord and he nodded his head. "Our actions were perhaps too hasty," he murmured almost apologetically to the Supreme Leader. It hadn’t escaped Kylo Ren’s attention how shaken the man seemed. At first he had simply excused it from the situation, but the more things went the more he felt like something wasn’t quite right.

 _Poe Dameron’s here….be careful._ Rey’s voice breathed through her bond with him before she blocked it. Her words rung in his mind. _Kriff._

“Like welcoming Poe Dameron?” He asked as though he had always known. His hand rose and he clasped the throat of the leader, lifting them off the ground with the force. “So where’s the ambush?” He asked. 

The leader gasped before his legs kicked some at being lifted, trying to claw at that invisible force at his neck. "Thought.....he.....left....." the leader managed to barely gasp. The remaining delegates exchanging looks. Like maybe the ones that had left on the way to the study had done something stupid.

It was a while longer before the Supreme Leader let him go. “I see,” he murmured. “Apparently you have moles then,” he murmured, turning to his men. “Find them,” he ordered. “We can finish this once they’re dead.” He looked to the Leader before locking the doors behind him and setting guards to keep the delegates in. He stretched his mind to the knights, sending them to find the delegates.

The leader dropped to the ground and took in deep gulps of air. "...Seems...so..." he managed to gasp and rub at his throat at the same time. But he didn't dare try to move or get up. Not when he could have just been choked to death or thrown out his own window. 

Kylo Ren was quite the figure stalking down the halls. He could only imagine what he’d find on the other side. It wasn’t very long that he knew exactly what lay ahead. It was palpable, and knowing Poe Dameron was around made it clear who he would come across.

“FN-2187,” he called still refusing to call him Finn. He was taunting him. “You’ve spread my guard...” he called in amusement. “Do you really think you’re a match for me?” He demanded into the last hall.

Finn held back a curse. He knew he wasn't a match for Ren by himself, which was why he wasn't by himself. Though he could feel him there along with the presence of the other force sensitives. So, one point to Ren he supposed. Because now he understood what he meant. Force sensitive. But he hadn't been able to make things float so that sucked. Before he could hunt through the rooms, he fired off a shot quickly from around the corner.

Ren stopped the blast long enough to avoid it, sending it to resume its course. “That’s no way to treat your superior,” he murmured.  
Finn held back another curse, but a few other Resistance fighters in different rooms in that hall fired at him as well, staying ducked behind walls. He had the fighters and then he had the angry ace in the hole. He hoped. This could go bad really fast. 

“You aren’t my commanding office, not my Supreme Leader, and not my superior,” he snapped into the hall. The blaster bolts masking his location.

Ren stopped blaster after blaster until he was faced with a wall of angry red strikes through the air. “Is this how we’re doing it then?” He demanded drawing his weapon and sending the blasts back, wounding a few of them, though not without feeling one stray grazing his helmet. “Face me you coward!”

The other didn’t let himself be baited. Trying to stay calm even as a few of the Resistance fighters were hurt. There was once when he would have thought this was cowardice. But this was a plan. 

“You’re the one that pointed out I couldn’t face you alone,” he called into the hall. All the doors being open making it a little difficult to pinpoint where exactly he was by sound. 

Such a pity that his force sensitive trooper had learned his lessons. It didn’t matter, there was still more to be taught. He hoped nothing was wrong with Rey that she hadn’t responded to his thoughts, but then she had shut him out for a spell. No matter, this was what required his attention now. 

“You could join me again, Eight-Seven. I’m certain my apprentice would be glad to see you again,” he drawled. 

A scoff was the first thing that answered that comment. "And continue being a nameless cog in your killing machine? No thanks," he shot back and another flurry of shots went through the hall. His and a few other Resistance fighters. Moving quickly so they wouldn't get hit but he knew a few of them did. He just hoped Poe was keeping Rey busy. 

“With your sensitivities to the Force…” he said pushing back the latest round of blasts his way. It was only a matter of time before this became a blood bath. Eventually one or more of his knights would join the fight. “You could be so much more than this,” he said. “You could see your friend again,” he taunted. “Though after shooting at her, I doubt she’d go easy on you,” he drawled. 

"And help you kill the people who took me in? Who let me have a name and be _something_?" There was an incredulousness to his voice. Clearly insulted by the simple idea of it. 

"Rey's more forgiving than you think," he muttered but signaled for another volley of the blasts. Their efforts soon aided as a Wookie yell echoed through the hall right as another of those blasts from his bowcaster went flying towards Ren along with the volley of the blaster bolts.

It was easy to deflect the blasters again, it was the Wookie that he hadn’t expected. The blast coming from Chewie, hitting him straight through the shoulder. He was quick to draw his weapon, standing despite the pain. Hitting against the entrance wound and sending droplets of blood to the ground.

“If I had known you wanted to see my father so soon,” he slashed forward. “I’d have sent you with him.” There was a viciousness to these attacks between the both of them. This was personal. 

At least one of his knights had come to help with the annoyance that was FN-2187 and his merry band of rebel scum.

Chewie let out a loud yell as he fired the boltcaster at him again, though Finn had his hands full attempting to avoid one of the knights. Hadn't Rey said Ren had destroyed most of them? Kriff. He had one of the electro staffs, as did Chewie. And both were fighting tooth and nail. Though Chewie's every strike was filled with anger and viciousness as he yelled at Kylo Ren, accusing and questioning and berating him for what he had done as they fought.

Those screams, they were only met with some of his own as he fought Chewie, sparks flying as their weapons met. He was at a disadvantage with the first draw of blood, but he had dealt with worse. Snoke hadn’t skimped on his training after all. He met Chewie’s every blow, struggling but gaining back the advantage.

"Why?" he laughed pushing Chewie back. "I won't satisfy your need for closure," he spat.

All the while Finn had to try not to curse as he signaled for some of the fighters to retreat, going to get as many out as he possibly could before they were all slaughtered by the Dark Side users that were clearly working with a bit of an advantage.

Chewie continued to strike and strike hard, dodging and deflecting the saber as much as he could. The Wookie yelled, a wordless cry of anger and pain right as Rey rounded the corner. Using the force she pulled the bolt caster from Chewie's back, taking away his primary weapon while anger burned in her eyes. 

By the time Rey had pulled the Bolt Caster, it had already slipped into the Supreme Leader. His mouth tasted like blood and he fell to his knees. Though not without spearing Chewie in return. 

Neither of them would die from it, but he was definitely more critical than his adversary. Using the force he pushed the Wookie back with a yell, tearing off his helmet to get a better breath.

"Rey!" Finn called to try and make her attention waver, to see if they could still do what they were intending to do with this. 

Instead of getting her to break focus though, he was slammed backwards into a wall with just a gesture of her hand as one of the knights finished off another fighter.

At the sight of Rey several of the Resistance fighters scattered, not having the will or the desire to keep fighting when their Jedi seemed to be on the side of Kylo Ren. 

Chewie was about to advance on Ren again before Rey let out a primal sounding scream,that threw the Wookie out of a nearby window with the Force, sending glass all over the floor. While he would survive that fall it would stun him. Buy them some time. Or even give them the advantage.

She made quick steps and as another Resistance fighter tried to fire on Ren she actually ran them through with her saber. 

Rey's mind brushed his, carefully, keeping her attention on Finn as he slid down the wall. If he ran, she'd let him for now, but if he tried something again she'd be on him. "Sweep for more Resistance fighters," she barked to the Knights as she spun her saber in her hand. She'd handle  
this.

“Shouldn’t we..” Cardo attempted to start. 

Lifting him slightly with the Force she narrowed her eyes. “You should secure the base as I command. Take the east wing,” she snapped as she dropped Cardo. “Vicrul to the North, Trudgen to the West. I’ll handle the South on our way out.”

Once the Knights moved to follow out her orders, keeping their comms on, she turned her attention back to her lover. Those injuries would need attention soon.

 _Are you hurt?_ he asked. It was all that mattered to him, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, refusing to let the Resistance see him falter. 

He shakily got to his feet. Raising his weapon as the fighters that had attacked him fled. He looked for Finn, wanted him to see him standing to watch as he lost Rey.

 _I'm fine. Perfectly alright.....but you're hurt._ She murmured through their bond. The concern there clear as she looked over her shoulder at Finn with narrowed eyes. 

Either she'd make them see that they weren't going to burn the galaxy to the ground, as Palpatine would have, or she'd give them the monster they thought she was becoming. 

Finn struggled to his feet, looking at the two with a bit of shock, but he had bigger concerns. Like where Poe was. Rather than stay in this hallway with them, he fled. Going to look for his fellow general and lover before the knights found them. Though when he had looked at Rey there had been a look of loss in his gaze.

It wasn't until Finn was gone, that he turned off his sword, but before he could attach it back to his belt he fell to one knee. He wouldn't make it to his ship on his own, he knew that much. Before he could say anything else, he looked at Rey, just glad she was okay.

"Commander Rey," he murmured, the new title he'd have her go by now that there would be no doubt where her allegiances lied.

She deactivated her saber for now but her gaze swept the hall before she moved to kneel next to him as he fell to his knees. "Better than just Rey," she half joked but she looked at his shoulder and at the other wound from the electrostaff with a wince of sympathy.

"We'll deal with the delegates later. They can stay trapped in the rooms they're in and the knights can secure the building....but this needs to be looked at," she murmured.

He half smiled at her, but a cough escaped him instead of the laugh he had wanted to go for. Though none of his major organs were hit, he still wasn't out of the woods. He could feel the blood slipping away, feel his connection fray as the world turned to black.

She just barely managed to catch him before he collapsed to the ground completely. With a curse, she called over one of their retinue to help her carry him. If it was weight alone she could handle it but he was much bigger than her. She’d pilot the TIE back and organize things from there. 

Once back aboard the Reprisal, she called for a stretcher to be brought to her. Another TIE fighter landed not too far away. The more serious and grave of the Knights, Trudgen, getting out and striding over to her. 

“Get Master Ren back to our quarters. Make sure a medical droid is summoned and let no one else into the room until I come back,” Rey ordered with a certain level of bite to her words. 

With a nod, he helped the Supreme Leader out of the TIE fighter and placed him on a stretcher that had been summoned prior to their arrival, a stark expression on his features as he followed those orders. Even he knew better than to think they were surrounded by allies.

Once Trudgen was off she straightened her posture and briskly marched back up to the bridge. The two that she would want to speak to would be there and she needed to get things in motion. Get that list of names so executions and interrogations could be started. Her friends would hate her for this, but no one would question her allegiance now.

As she strode onto the bridge, her gaze scanned through the faces before she marched over to the ginger officer who was about to start barking orders himself. Oh, she didn’t think so. Not on her ship. 

“General Hux. You are to compile a list from our intel of those on Scarif that have had dealings with the Resistance and it will come directly to me. Any that need to be interrogated will be your job to handle. Understood?” Her tone was sharp and curt. 

The general looked at her with a hint of stupor and aggravation. “The lieutenant and I have already begun the process, but perhaps you’re not familiar with rankings,” he began trying to be polite knowing how volatile the Supreme Leader could be, but also not about to be taking orders from a consort and apprentice.

A ghost of a smile curved her lips, but it wasn’t a happy one. It was cold as she reached out and pulled him towards her with the Force. “Oh no, general. I do believe commander outranks general,” she drawled. 

That little proud frown of a smile he enjoyed wearing fell rather quickly. “Commander?” he half asked and sighed. “Of course,” he realized just what Ren had done. That annoyingly sly git. “Commander,” he nodded his head once. He turned to bark orders to a few ensigns, grabbing a data pad to begin working with the data. “Anything else?” he asked.

“Yes, Commander,” she murmured as she looked at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. “You’ll be reporting to me for the next few days, General Hux. But I can sense your...displeasure. Anything else to say?” It was a warning as much as it was a test. 

“I’ll have that list, Commander,” he said sharply, turning on his heels to do as he was told.

That sharp tone had her narrow her eyes at him. “I’ll have it before the cycle ends for the day, general.” Her tone held a warning to it as her eyes sparked. 

Without another word he was gone. Despite his differences with the girl, his hatred for the Rebels was far greater. Even with his previous transgressions.

Looking after him she made a note to keep an eye on him, and make sure that the general didn’t go anywhere close to her quarters with her lover. Instead of focusing on it, she looked to the Lieutenant. “Qi’Ra. Find agents that can integrate into Scarif’s delegation so this doesn’t happen again.”

“Of course, Commander Rey,” she nodded, not missing a beat. “I can think of a few assets, I’ll have files sent over to you.”

“Excellent,” she replied smoothly. At least Qi’Ra was willing to fall into step. She had a feeling that Hux would want to speak more later. And perhaps she’d take a note out of her lover’s book to make sure he knew where they stood. 

Though with Hux gone...she needed to go check on Ben. Make sure that no one was trying to get into their quarters. Anyone that tried would be flung back against the wall with enough force to cause a concussion, just as she’d done to Poe. Part of her felt guilty for it. Part of her genuinely wished she hadn’t had to do it...but he’d pushed her, just like he had pushed this. 

There were now a few things that she agreed with him on when it came to this regime that she was integrating into. One of them was that splitting control too much limited the power you wielded for change, and thus limited the ability to influence the galaxy.


	23. Stormpilot

It had been a challenge not only to get Poe back to their shuttle but to get Chewie as well. The knights were relentless and he would be lying if he had said it was easy to avoid them on top of everything else. Despite it all, they were safe. He could only assume that Rey had caused the injuries that Poe had. All of their injured, were taken to the medbay as Finn attempted to scramble their communications and make sure that they could remain hidden. The First Order was more organized and prepared to touch base with their outposts than the New Republic had anticipated. 

The next few hours were a blur of movement and focus that Finn honestly had trouble recalling, but he was taking a moment to breath next to his lover’s bedside as he looked through a data pad. There was blood seeping through the bandages around his own blaster bolt injury. There was too much to be done to really focus on it. 

It was a while before Poe regained consciousness, rubbing a palm to his forehead before sliding it down his face. He noted Finn beside him and smiled in relief. Oh thank the stars. “Is he dead? Is she here?” He asked hopeful they had succeeded, that all they had gone through hadn’t been in vain.

Finn glanced at Poe as soon as he woke and moved to take one of his hands gently in his own but sighed. "I don't believe so...and no. She isn't...she used the Force to throw Chewie out a window," he murmured with a slight sigh. All of this had been rather frustrating and he couldn't believe the anger he had seen in Rey.

“Excuse me, she threw the wookie out of a window?” he asked wondering if it was the concussion getting to him or he’d misheard. 

“Yes. Chewie. Out a window. With the Force. He’s in another part of the medbay...apparently she didn’t take kindly to him hurting her boyfriend,” he grumbled. 

That hope had him settling back into his pillows and cling a bit more tightly to Finn. “Kriff,” he swore. He had tried to keep her as long as he could. He wanted to throw something across the room himself. “You’re hurt,” he said looking at his partners arm. “Finn, have a medic look at that,” he said gently.

At that curse he nodded his head. "Kriff is right.....Ren was hurt but I'm pretty sure she made sure he'd be good as new...not sure how long it'll take him to recover but our influence in Scarif is gone," he admitted with a shake of his head but at that comment about his arm he brushed it off. "Later....I'll have them look at it later. There's been too much to get done."

“Gone?” He blinked. Kriff. “How many operatives have we lost?” He demanded, sitting up straighter but that migraine wasn’t helping. It was blurring his vision, the only reason he didn’t bother to steal the datapad.

"The diplomats are gone....and we've been getting word that most of our operatives are being rounded up. I can only assume for execution," he murmured. But as he started to sit up he actually pushed his partner back on the bed. "Oh no you don't. You have a concussion."

“Explains why the lights hurt,” he groaned as he felt that hand push him back. “We have to assume they’re going to our next target,” he murmured. “We’ll likely need a new cypher, and a new plan if we want to maintain our victory.”

"We likely will need a new cypher, I've been trying to get word to discontinue the old ones. But it isn't spreading quickly enough.....They might beat us to our next destination. We have to figure out if we want to skip ahead of them or go to the one we intended," he murmured with a sigh and held his lover's hand.

“Skip it, we’re not ready to face them head to head again, pull our operatives,” he clenched his jaw. He hated retreating, more than anything, but it was what Leia would do, he was sure of that.

Finn carefully went ahead and sent off a few messages with the cypher they had. They had to hope that Rey and Ren were too busy to check the cyphers just yet. At least for now. "Alright....Done. We'll be careful." The former trooper still wasn't sure what he was doing but he trusted Poe. "...How was Rey when you spoke with her?"

“Oh she was just a peach,” he said sarcastically. How did he even begin to explain it. “She said something about her and Ren being...connected through the force,” he murmured. “I tried to make her explain to buy you time but I’m now nursing a migraine that’ll last months.”

"Yeah...I could almost _see_ that connection," he murmured with a sigh and a shake of his head. But that didn't mean that he understood it at all. A sigh left his lips and he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. "I know you did....I'm mostly fine," he tried to reassure with a bit of a smile.

“Mostly isn’t fine,” he reminded sternly. This was an unexpected twist, but they had to roll with the punches.

“Mostly is too fine…” he murmured, attempting to argue with him. He was his concern. Him and the continued survival of the New Republic. 

“I have a migraine, you are bleeding,” Poe reminded. He hailed one of the medics. “Hey, you, Sabine right? Think you could look over the general’s arm here?”

A slight groan left Finn but he looked at his lover and rolled his eyes. “If I can stay right here then fine,” he murmured as he settled in the chair as the medic moved to remove the bandages. 

The medic seemed unimpressed, but examined the man. “You’ll need microstitches,” she said calling another medic over to hold pressure on the wound while she fetched supplies.

“Nothing huh,” Poe said accusingly. 

“Okay. So maybe it more than grazed me,” he murmured, staying still for the medic as he looked at Poe. “The Republic was my priority. And you.”

The pilot reached over to hold Finn’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “And that means making sure you’re okay,” he reminded. “We risked everything when we both went on this mission,” he said with a bit of a guilty smile.

A small smile curved his lips as he looked at him, lightly squeezing his hand before the stitches started and he almost winced. Ugh. Hated stitches. “At least it isn’t as bad as after Ilum?”

“Are you really bringing that one up right now?” he demanded and shook his head, a somber expression on his features. “Definitely better than Ilum, on _your_ injuries. Not so much everything else.”

“Hey, no planets have been destroyed either so that’s a bit of a win,” he tried to argue even as he winced again and lightly squeezed his lover’s hand. “We’re going to be fine. We’ll figure out where to go next, you’ll heal, and we’ll figure out a way to get through to Rey…”

Poe wasn’t sure they could get through to Rey. She was so invested in Ren. He understood it, he’d been young and foolish once, long before Kylo Ren took precedence over the young Solo. “Rest with me?” he murmured, making a bit of a room on the mattress beside him.

Finn didn’t hesitate, once the wound was stitched and rebandaged, and climbed up next to his lover on the bed. He wrapped his good arm around him and pulled him close against his side with a soft sigh. For just a moment he’d been worried that he was dead. “Anything for you.”

He knew it was selfish, that with everything going on, he should have been completely and utterly dedicated, but for just a few minutes, he wanted to just accept loss, to take in what had happened, to feel safe against his lover. “Just a little bit, then we have to get back to being the generals of the resistance.” he murmured, but he seemed smaller in that moment tucked against Finn seeking comfort.

Finn actually let some of that tension in his shoulders ease as he held Poe close. He felt responsible for the fighters they had lost. For Chewie’s injuries. But he tried to just let those emotions flow through him rather than dwelling on them. “Take the time you need...we’ll be busy for awhile and you’re going to have to come up with a new cypher.”

A new cypher was definitely in order, something he wasn’t great at, but he had a few young minds he could use to help create a new one. Something that Rey hadn’t been privy to. Perhaps he’d reach out to Kaz, the kid might not have started out the brightest, but he had ideas. Good ones. 

“Not helping my head,” he muttered to Finn.

“Sorry,” he murmured and lightly stroked his fingers along his shoulder and held him close. “What can I do to help then?”

Poe inched closer so their chests were pressed, shifting to brush his nose against Finn’s cheek bone. “Wouldn’t be opposed to a bit of this,” he murmured, kissing beside the man’s lips.

That light brush of sensation made a soft sigh leave him. “Well, that I can do,” he murmured before turning his head and gently claiming his lips, keeping him close. They could have lost each other on that mission and it made him all the more determined to stay close to him.

A kiss that was long overdue, a meeting of lips that said more than Poe could ever have the time to express. There was a gentleness as he pried Finn’s lips with his, tongue delving gently to explore the other man. Silent expressions of love he seldom got a chance to share.

Finn nearly melted into it as Poe took over, his lips parting more than happily for his lover. His tongue delved into his mouth, caressed, and explored him. There was a connection he’d felt with Poe ever since helping him escape the Finalizer. And it grew stronger every day.

Like this he could barely think of his headache, merely indulging in a stolen moment with his lover. Pulling away for a breath he wore a dopey smile. “Perhaps one night we’ll both make it to bed,” he chuckled.

“Instead of pouring over plans, requisition orders, intel…” he trailed off and kissed the corner of his mouth gently. “Soon.” 

They’d been taking shifts, something that had been needed to keep operations running smoothly. “Soon,” he agreed stealing a kiss.

He kissed him back but held it a bit longer, his fingers playing through his hair lightly. “We need another general...or for the delegates to be involved more,” he half joked. But that would make their jobs easier. 

“We can’t afford too much division of power,” he sighed, resting his forehead against Finn’s.

“I know...but maybe a few more people need promotions to help with these tasks...not generals but lieutenants and things...or ambassadors,” he murmured as he rested there against him. They couldn’t afford too much division in a time like this. 

“I suppose we could use more operatives,” he shrugged.

He nodded slightly at that with a smile, glad that maybe that was a decent idea. 

“We still need to change the cypher before we spread out. We also need to move the base…” The realization had him sitting up, gripping the mattress to steady himself. Too fast, that had been too fast. “Finn we need to call everyone back and find a new base.”

As soon as he sat up, Finn cursed and moved with him, pushing him back down on the bed. “I know. Maz is looking into locations for us and Rose is having people contacted and things packed. Lando sent more shuttles. I handled it. Now all we need is time for it to work.”

Poe relaxed the slightest bit, his breath evening out. Time. It was a right bastard. 

“The sad truth of it is...the longer the First Order focuses on Scarif, the more likely it is we get as many people out as possible and move undetected.” 

“So we keep them busy on Scarif,” he murmured, resting his head against Finn’s shoulder lightly. He didn’t like it at all, mostly because he knew the cost it would require. He was exhausted, tired of losing people to the cause.

His fingers combed through his lover’s hair lightly and he nodded his head. “For as long as we can. Getting as many out as we can afford to,” be murmured with a sigh. “And once you’re feeling better we have to handle what I really don’t want to.”

Poe tangled his fingers with Finn’s. “And what would that be?”

“They saw Rey, Poe. A lot of our people want answers.” He lightly squeezed his hand.

He sighed. “Could it be explained by that conditioning process you went through?”

At that he had to actually think about it. “Maybe? If we want to use that excuse in case she does come back.”

Poe pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, his hand shifting to massage his temples. They were in a right pickle. “I don’t know, maybe?” he murmured. Could she even come back from this?

Finn nodded with a sigh. “We could leave her some leeway with her credentials? Nothing to be able to track but enough to get a secure call through? If they do have this bond thing through the Force then it might blind her to his faults. The...what’s the phrase? The other boot may drop?”

Biting his lower lip he nodded. “Some leeway,” he echoed. “And close enough,” he shook his head and chuckled. It was cute how Finn still mixed up his expressions. “Hopefully she sees sense.”

A bit of a smile curved his lips. “I’ll get the hang of it eventually,” he chuckled before he kissed his temple lightly and played with his hair. “Leia would want us to hope. She believed in Rey. She’s our friend. We have to too.”

“Leia also hoped her son wasn’t lost.” His jaw grew more taut. “Let’s sleep on it? Preferably in my room...or yours. Not picky.”

It felt more complicated. Something in his ability to feel the Force could feel the difference in Kylo Ren. There was still that Darkness, but there was something else as well. “We can go to your room since it has the more comfortable bed...and I’ll keep checking on you through the night.”

“I’ll be fine,” he murmured. “Not my first concushion... Concussion.” He saved with a smile. So he’d butcher the occasional word when he wasn’t too focused.

“Uh-huh...very convincing, sweetheart,” he muttered with a shake of his head, calling back over the medic. “Is he good to leave the medbay if someone is watching him?”

The medic in question paused and looked over at the general with a raised brow. “You actually going to rest if you leave here, General Dameron?”

“I’ll stay in bed so long as General Finn will have me,” he grinned cheekily.

“I was afraid you’d say that, Dameron. Finn...will you make sure the general gets some rest?” The medic half pleaded. 

Finn almost blushed, but he nodded his head. “I’ll make sure,” he murmured and looked down at his partner, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re really going to make people want to keep you here, Poe.”

“If they want a show...” he grinned, looking at his partner slicking his lips.

That blush lingered in his cheeks as he looked at him. “You’re a handful, you know that?”

The medic simply groaned. “Go back to your room then, General Dameron. Just don't overdo it.” 

Poe smirked. “I promise to do just enough,” he smirked.

The medic gave the pair of them a look and a slightly good natured smile, looking a little exasperated as they left. Finn, on the other hand, just looked at his lover and shook his head. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“That, definitely that,” he agreed, not even trying to repeat the word. “Let’s go be that away from here,” he slipped out of his hospital bed and tried to keep himself standing properly.

There was only one thing to really do once Poe was actually determined to do something: be there for him in case whatever it was goes sideways. Finn got out of the bed and sighed as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. 

“Uh-huh...not going to let you if you can’t even say the word.”

Poe looked at Finn, stopping mid-hallway as he did. “I can say it,” he assured him.

Finn kept him steady but actually nudged him along as they went. “You sure about that, General Dameron,” he teased with a slight smile. 

He nodded, though honestly, he wasn’t sure he could. 

“We’ll see when we get to your room...and we’ll start packing it later,” he murmured as he continued down the hall at a slow pace with him. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his balance again. 

Poe slipped his arm into Finn’s. “Packing sounds like far more exertion than what I was suggesting that was so...that,” he avoided the word again.

“Still not saying the word, Poe?” He teased with a grin as he got them down the hall to his quarters and opened the door, getting them both inside and turning on one of the two overhead lights. Not wanting to hurt his head too much. 

“Inconceivable,” he smirked getting closer to it but still avoiding the Rs.

“That is not the word and you know it,” he laughed as he walked him over to his bed. He hung up his own jacket, almost wincing at the twinge in his arm from his own injury. 

“Irritable,” he teased Finn in an accusing tone, pulling his shirt off.

A bit more of a grin curved his lips as he stepped out of his boots and pulled off his own shirt. “Uh-huh. Well, you certainly made the medic irritable.”

Poe stepped out of his boots and undid his belt. “Yeah?” He asked with a grin. “You could say I’m...indomitable.” 

Finn couldn’t help the chuckles that left him as he shook his head. “You’re impossible,” he grinned, striding over to press a kiss to his temple.

Grinning he pulled Finn closer, wrapping his arms around him. “Better than irrational,” he taunted, looking at those dark plump lips.

A bit more of a grin curved his lips as he wrapped his arms around him as well, leaning in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Only a little bit.”

Rather than comment he kissed his lover. He’d gotten where he wanted to be with words, now it was time to give it a rest. He cupped the man’s cheek, deepening the kiss as he pressed as close as humanly possible.

A soft groan left him as he held Poe just as close, fingers brushing through his hair as he deepened the kiss with him. But he was also being careful, or as careful as he could be. One of them had to be responsible. 

That definitely wasn’t Poe. He drew a line at responsibility when it came to his personal life. Out there he was a general, in here, simply a man enjoying a moment with his partner.

“I love you,” he murmured between kisses.

A brilliant smile lit up Finn’s face at those three little words and he kissed him again, a bit more deeply. Forgetting that he had intended to be the voice of reason for a moment. Far too pleased that those words were said again.

“I love you too,” he murmured against his mouth and trailed light kisses over his jaw. 

His fingers gently drew across his shoulders, kissing every part of Finn he could manage without hindering his motions. He loved being this close, enjoying the proximity. 

Each of those kisses made him almost groan again as his fingers traced over his chest and along his shoulders and arms. “...You should lay down,” he murmured softly, attempting to at least put some responsibility into this. 

“On top?” He asked innocently, tracing his way down to undo those pants. “Or under?” He smirked, the soft clink of a belt opening resounding between them.

Oh, he was far too good at being tempting and Finn knew he was aware of it to. “Poe Dameron you sly, cheeky…” he muttered before he moved to unfasten his pants as well. “What’ll make you less dizzy and disoriented?”

The more adjectives were used, the wider Poe grinned. “Under,” he murmured. Not his usual, but they were being responsible right? 

“...Irresponsible, impulsive, tempting, confident pilot,” he playfully grumbled before he nipped lightly at the side of his neck. “Get in bed then,” he murmured as he stripped out of his pants. He was straining a bit against his basics. Already responding to his lover. 

Poe removed the rest of his clothing at those playful jabs, his grin still wide as he received that order. “Aye aye General Finn,” he smirked, slipping under the covers and eying his lover with hunger.

Finn rolled his eyes at the way he said it but he couldn’t help but smirk as well. Damn he was tempting. At one point he would have called him a bad influence. He watched him a moment, that hunger feeding into his own, before he stripped out of his basics and joined him in bed. 

“You’re trouble,” he playfully grumbled against his neck before pressing a kiss there, slowly shifting so he was above him and trailing kisses along his collar bone. “You know that?”

Poe smoothed over his partner’s chest, shifting to touch those tight curls on his head. They were remarkably soft, softer than they looked. “Me? Trouble?” He mocked shock. “I’m at your mercy, all nice and warm beneath you,” he kept his voice steady as he was beyond responsive to the other man.

A deep chuckle left him at that and he nodded his head. “Lots of trouble,” he murmured as he nibbled at his collar bone, reaching a hand down beneath the covers to stroke over his partner’s length. “Mmm, very warm,” he murmured against his neck before claiming his lips in a slow kiss. 

An intelligible sound escaped Poe at that hand, his lips parting as he took in a breath. “Yeah?” He asked. “I’m one of those just for you and trouble all around,” he chuckled.

“I like that,” he murmured as he stroked his hand over him slowly, pressing closer to him as he did so he could feel his own hardened length against his skin. “And I’m like this just for you.”

Poe reached between them to seize Finn’s firm length, giving it a few strokes, his thumbs rolling over the tip. “Like this?” He asked mid stroke.

A low moan left him as his thumb rolled over the tip and he nodded his head. “Yes, like this,” he murmured before he mirrored the same action against the tip of Poe’s length.

A shiver raked down his spine, only spurring him on to please his partner more. He stretched forward to kiss Finn’s neck and shoulder. 

His breath hitched slightly as he pressed closer, letting his lover simply indulge in touching him as he trailed kisses along his jaw. 

It was hard to focus with how wonderful it felt to be so close to Finn. The weight of him over him, his hardened length in hand, the way they touched and kissed. He had never doubted their love, but in that moment he could more than feel it.

This was somewhere he belonged and he’d fight to keep it. His lips trailed down along his neck, his collarbone, over his chest. All the while his hand continued to stroke over his length a few more times before he reached for the bedside for a bottle they kept for just such occasions. 

Poe felt like he was on fire. If anyone asked how his head was doing, he’d ask what head, because all he could focus on was Finn and how amazing he felt and tasted. The loss of hand almost had him protest, but then he smiled at the stretch. He really was trouble, wasn’t he? He nipped at Finn’s neck cheekily.

The nip had him smirk and nip at his bottom lip gently. “Yeah, you’re getting what you want,” he teased slightly as he got the bottle, smoothing it’s contents over his own length as he kissed his lover. 

“Yeah?” he grinned, kissing the man back easily, his tongue moving to beckon his forward. “I do like getting what I want,” he murmured between kisses.

Another chuckle left him as he kissed him back, letting his tongue delve into his mouth as he guided his length to him, slowly pressing inside of him. Poe often took the lead, but this wasn’t a first for Finn.

Poe groaned as he laid back into the pillows, breath jagged as he felt Finn push against him, slowly filling him in a way that made the hairs on his head stand on edge. “Oh,” he sounded blissfully as he felt his lover stroke his prostate gently.

A soft moan left him as he slowly filled his lover, taking a moment to nuzzle in against his neck gently. One hand traced up his side slowly, a smile curving his lips at that sound. “Exactly what you wanted,” he murmured against his throat gently as he drew back only to slowly fill him again. 

“Mhmm,” he could barely manage a word with just how much of Finn was teasing him so. He took hold of the man’s shoulders, steadying himself as he abandoned himself to that sensation. Those loving thrusts pulling moans from him.

Finn almost grinned, but there was a softness to the expression as he slowly built up a rhythm, filling him again and again with a soft groan of pleasure. His lips brushed along his face, covering him in gentle kisses. 

Those kisses were met with more from him, exploring as much of his lover as he could without stopping Finn from doing the same. His legs tangled with the other man’s, rising into those thrusts, helping set a pace as he felt that pleasure grow.

After a moment he claimed his lips again in a slow and loving kiss. One hand cupped his cheek, his fingers threading through his hair as he slowly increased the pace of his hips thrusting into him. They so rarely got a moment to themselves that he was going to enjoy every moment. 

Those kisses were happily met, his body melting against Finn’s as he reciprocated every last loving embrace. His breathing grew shallow, eyes closing as he lost himself in that kiss, needing to feel as close to the other man. The more their bodies met the more he struggled not to come, wanting to do so along with the other man. To share in that moment of joy.

He held the kiss for as long as he could, only breaking it to get a deeper breath as he thrust just a bit harder into his lover. Finn attentively paid attention to all of Poe’s reactions, brushing his lips to his temple gently. 

Catching his own breath he leaned into those kisses. “Finn,” he groaned.

Oh, he was getting close. Both of them were from the sound of it. While there was a bit more power behind his thrusts he slowed them down. “Poe,” he moaned against his skin.

There was something more ragged about his breaths, his grip tightening on Finn as they continued to let desire consume them. He felt hot, so very hot in his skin in that moment.

Another moan left him and he almost lost that rhythm as he tightened his grip. Desire rolled through him in waves along with the pleasure as he filled him. “You’re perfect,” he murmured against his skin, voice ragged exertion. 

“You are too,” he strained in return, his breathing uneven, shallow as he struggled with his pleasure.

That strain made him smile a little bit, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Let go,” he murmured against his neck with a moan. He couldn’t hold back his own pleasure any longer as he spilled into him, keeping his thrusts more shallow to pull Poe over that edge with him. 

Those two words had him jerk beneath his lover, heat rolling through him as he felt himself shoot between them, his seed falling on his abdomen.

Stilling his motions so he wouldn’t overstimulate him, he claimed his mouth in a loving kiss. He’d clean them both up in a moment, but not yet. He didn’t want to be too far from him for another few moments at least. 

His kiss had him reciprocating it, holding those soft cheeks as he deepened their meeting of lips. He didn’t want to peel away from his lover just yet, but knew it wouldn’t be long before they would need to use the fresher.

The kiss was slow and gentle, his fingers brushing through his hair as he kept him close. When he did break the kiss, he simply rested his forehead against his with a gentle smile. 

It was a while, laying there, forehead pressed to his lovers, as he caught his breath. Finally finding proper lung function he smiled and nipped his lovers cheek. “So, fresher?”

He laughed and nodded his head slightly at that and nuzzled in against his cheek rather than nipping at him. “Yeah. Fresher,” he murmured and slowly drew out of him and got out of bed, offering him his hand. “I’ll make sure you don’t fall over,” he teased lightly. 

“Probably for the best,” he murmured, slipping out of bed gently to take the hand that was offered. He needed to rest a bit more than he wanted to admit to his boy.

“Mhmm,” he murmured as he pulled him closer and led him into the adjoining room. Turning on the water he kissed his cheek, waiting for it to get warm before he led them both into the fresher. 

Walking into the spray felt nice. It was warm, not anywhere near hot, but better than icy as it could be. “We probably need to hurry before we deal with shrinkage,” he chuckled.

A laugh left him at that and he grabbed the soap, actually taking the time to wash him so he wouldn’t move around too much. The last thing he wanted was for him to get dizzy or lose his balance. “I didn’t intend on taking awhile. You still need rest, Dameron.”

“I’d like to some day,” he murmured, risking a glance at Finn. “I’d like a lot of things some day,” he admitted with a bit of a flush to his cheeks.

Washing him carefully, he nodded his head with a smile. “I’d like to spend time with you in the shower sometime. To go to bed next to each other more often. And at the same time..A lot of experiences with you,” he replied. 

“Same,” he smiled, taking the soap to return the favor, lathering across his lover's strong body. “Hopefully in our lifetime we win,” he murmured.

Leaning into his hands, he sighed softly and closed his eyes. Ignoring the slight twinge to the microstitches. “I think we will.”

He kissed Finn tenderly beside his lips. “We’ll make it happen,” he promised. He had to believe he could have his happiness, even amid the chaos, or perhaps in spite of it.

His fingers brushed through his lover’s hair gently as he kissed him back and he nodded his head. “You make me believe it,” he murmured as he moved them both into the spray to rinse off. “But for now...you need to rest.”

“And you need to watch me?” He smirked, grinning a bit. “Guess we get some of that dream,” he chuckled.

“I do. Need to make sure you don’t stop breathing or something,” he muttered and kissed his jaw gently before he turned off the water. He carefully leaned out to grab them both towels, making sure he was still close to Poe in case he lost balance, got dizzy, or anything else. 

Poe took the towel and rested against Finn. He wasn’t exactly the most graceful being right then. “Such a good partner,” he murmured appreciatively. “So attentive, and hot,” he smiled.

Finn almost snorted but he dried himself off, wrapped the towel around his waist, and then started to dry off his partner. “The fact that you aren’t being more eloquent right now is proof your head is still addled, love,” he teased slightly but shook his head. 

Once Poe was dry, he helped him carefully back to bed, switching off the light to the adjoining room as he went. “But of course I am. I love you.”

“I love you more,” he said simply, tucking himself into Finn’s side.

“Mmmm, debatable. But I won’t argue with your brain all kriffed up,” he murmured and kissed his lover’s temple before he guided him into the bed carefully. “Go on. Get comfortable.”

Poe gave Finn a tickle to the side. “Uh huh,” he chuckled. “Goodnight, Finn,” he yawned lightly.

Finn climbed in next to him and carefully laid down so he wouldn’t irritate his wound. “Goodnight, Poe,” he murmured, setting a small alarm on the data pad that was next to the bed. He’d check on him every few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have made a discord if anyone ever wants to chat with us, get updates, give feedback, etc...  
> https://discord.gg/mZ4xYA


	24. Recovery

Once she had him back on the destroyer she healed him a little bit, not risking too much when they would likely try to use that weakness in the pair of them. As far as they were aware she was simply his devoted apprentice that he had raised to the rank of commander. She had left BB-8 in their quarters with him and only had droids in charge of his care, not wanting anyone else to touch him in case they tried to take his mantle from him. And clearly there was a mole that wasn't her. It had led to her questioning Hux since he had worked with the Resistance, but he had no knowledge of it. Useless. 

Overseeing the bridge and all of the reports, as well as the capture of spies for the last four days had been taxing. Her hair was in an elegant braid and she was in another First Order uniform, the jacket over her shoulders without her arms through the sleeves. It was as she was reading over her updates from the knights that a message from BB-8 came through. He was starting to stir. Good.

She passed command of the bridge back to Hux, for the time being, and went to go and check on her partner. Now people in the halls gave her space as well, she had inspired a bit of fear with how she had interrogated Hux in search of the mole. 

How long he had been out, he wasn't sure, just that it was perhaps the most he had rested in his life. He'd come in and out a few times, noticing her, the droids, the light, the darkness. He had clung though, for her. She was what had him reaching forward.

He'd been finally getting a hold back on himself, and when he had awakened, he saw BB-8 and gave him a playful nudge at the trills. Responding with an off hand _Takes more to kill me._ Still he had watched the droid go fetch Rey and tried to sit up, taking a look at the microsutures on his front.

BB-8 had been rather glad when Ben had woken up and had rushed to Rey but he also was the one to rushed back in first. Rey shook her head with a chuckle. "You're a good droid, BB-8," she murmured before she walked over to the bed and sat down on it, lightly nudging Ben's uninjured shoulder.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She lifted a brow with a slight smile, a bit of that worry melting away.

He looked up as she entered, looking to BB-8 with a nod before looking at her, and pausing as he noted her attire. She was stunning, but he had to focus. “Thinking we probably did well not to steal the Falcon,” he tried for a bit of humor. Last he remembered, Chewie was being shot out of a window... by her. 

“Did we at least succeed in our mission?” he asked. Was Scarif back under First Order control? It was all that mattered, seeing as she was alright, and he hadn’t died. He had to say waking to her was a lot more pleasant than Hux.

"Oh, haha. Very funny," she drawled as she leaned in and placed a kiss to his cheek with a soft sigh. But at his question she smiled a bit. Scarif had been scared by the fury that had practically rolled off of her. It had earned her the full attention of the Knights of Ren but she hadn't really cared. "The accords have been ratified and they're rounding up the names that Armitage put together," she replied smoothly. 

At least he hadn’t gotten shot and speared in vain. That kiss was welcome, and he reached to cup her cheek and claim her lips. “Seems you have everything under control,” he praised gently, reaching for her hand and keeping it there. “Any losses worth mentioning?” He asked, he imagined taking leadership hadn’t been overly smooth. 

Leaning into that light touch she kissed him back easily and nodded her head. "I have. It's taken some yelling," she murmured with a small bit of amusement. Her hand lightly squeezed his, not wearing gloves at the moment. "Worth mentioning? No. The Knights fell into line and Armitage knows better than to question me.”

He nodded approvingly, giving her hand a squeeze. “You’ve handled things well,” he murmured approvingly.

"I might have picked up a thing or two paying attention to how you do things," she replied easily enough. If she hadn't had the title she was sure that Armitage would have tried to push people around. 

“The two delegates that were responsible are in a cell....thought you might like taking care of them," she murmured with a shrug. 

He had done right to give her the title. Two men in a cell for him. Oh he’d enjoy it. “I most definitely will,” he said with a hint of a growl to his voice. 

That hint of a growl nearly made her shiver and she gave a nod. "It took a bit of self control not to handle them myself," she admitted. 

A quick study, he had known it since she’d dug part of her training from his mind. It was nice that she had gotten into her role so seamlessly. He could only imagine Hux’s face. “I’m sure you would have handled them beautifully,” he murmured. “But I appreciate you leaving them for me."

One hand brushed through his hair and she sighed lightly. "There was enough to keep me busy and I thought you'd like it." Though she also knew she might have gone overboard.

"How are you feeling?" Clearly well enough to talk to her this time he had roused from sleep. But she hoped he was healing more quickly now.

“I feel like I got shot at and speared by an angry wookie,” he murmured. “I’ll live,” he promised.

"That I knew. Need or want anything?" She murmured, her attention fully on him for a moment.

 _I have everything I could need right here,_ he thought to her. A right hand. “Maybe some water,” he murmured.

 _I'm all yours._ That first day had been touch and go and she had been livid. Might have destroyed a training droid or two. 

"It's a good thing I don't have to leave for that," she murmured as she got up. On the desk that was in their quarters there was a pitcher of water and two glasses. She poured him a drink and swiftly returned to his side.

 _Good,_ he murmured in her mind as she fetched him a glass. His gaze lingered on her form as she moved to the table and filled his cup. He was thankful for her. “Your loyalty won’t be forgotten,” he murmured. He couldn’t slip up, not now, but he would make it up to her.

 _I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon, Ben._ She thought to him before she joined him back on their bed.

"Well, I should think not. I've been quite the dedicated apprentice," she replied smoothly with a cheeky smile since they were alone. Dedicated was one word for what she was. They'd get to a point where they wouldn't have to be ruthless every moment...but for now she understood the necessity.

He leaned against her, nuzzling her neck gently before pulling back to drink his water. She felt nice. _Good, because I don’t plan on letting you leave,_ he let his mind murmur back to her. He kept an arm around her, despite it causing him to wince.

“That you have been,” he praised, he kept her close. “Such a wonderful apprentice,” he purred, trailing fingers against her collarbone. 

That light nuzzle and his arm around her had her shift a bit closer so he wouldn't wince nearly as much. _You need to keep resting. He did some serious damage...._ There was concern there for him,clear through their bond. 

Rey shivered under the light touch and smiled at him. "And I'll continue to be one," she said smoothly.

He knew there’d been severe damage, or he wouldn’t have been out so long. He was aching from being in bed, but he couldn’t get up either. _I’ll rest when I die,_ he thought back cheekily. “I expect no less,” he murmured at her smooth response. 

Oh, that cheek made her almost narrow her eyes at him. _Not funny, Ben._ But she did sound just the slightest bit amused as her hand lightly brushed his side. "It's a good thing I aim to excel," she drawled confidently, with that above it all demeanor she'd been cultivating for their charade.

“So what’s on the agenda,” he asked gently.

A sigh left her at that though and she refocused. "An update from the knights in a few hours. I have them checking where there were signs of Resistance fighters. The leader on Scarif has already signed the ratified accords and is looking for delegates to replace those that betrayed us. I informed him that if they chose poorly this time they'd be looking for a new leader to represent them to us."

So they were still in orbit from Scarif. “Good,” he nodded. “I look forward to the update,” he murmured.

"I'll make sure to keep you in the loop, or even to take the update here if you want the news immediately." It was the least she could do and honestly she'd missed him.

"You'll have to help me dress," he murmured as she mentioned having the updates had in the room. "But I would like the updates," he said simply. He did want to be in the loop, he was Supreme Leader after all, and the last thing he needed was to fall out of the beat of things. "Any chance I can get you to let me get out of bed?"

"I can help with that." It wasn't as pleasant as the reverse but she had no problem in helping him get dressed. Her fingers lightly brushed his, lacing their fingers together. The privacy of their room was welcome. "Can't have you in bed for the updates so I suppose I can let you get out of bed...as long as you don't do anything that might pop or irritate those sutures more than necessary."

"I was hoping you would," he said in a near flirting manner. He brushed her cheek with his lips, enjoying that proximity, the feel of her so close. His fingers easily lacing with hers. "No we can't," he murmured. "Mmm...so demanding," he wasn't mad about it though. "I'm sure you can convince me to get back in bed later," he murmured.

“I’ll even help you out of them later,” she murmured in a close to flirting tone. But she was still going to be careful with him. Brushing a kiss against his lips she moved to get up. “Commanding is rubbing off on me,” she countered easily and then grinned a little with a faint blush in her cheeks. “I’m sure I can,” she murmured before she got up to go and get clothes for him.

That was definitely something to look forward to. He kissed her back, claiming her lips a bit more firmly. "I'm still your superior," he murmured. _Though I don't mind the bossiness,_ he thought to her lightly. _I look forward to later,_ he murmured.

That made her chuckle a bit. “I remember, Master Ren.” She crooned the title even as she got one of his uniforms from the closet and brought them over to him on the bed.

 _Well, right now I’m bossy because I care. And so do I._ There was a bit of amusement there but she was just pleased he was alright. She’d wait to make sure he was healed.

Those two words were music to his ears, a shiver running down his spine at the way she crooned it. He was already reacting to her, and she'd merely spoken words. He watched her as she picked his attire for the day, shifting to sit up and risk getting off the bed. He knew better than to just rise, especially after being down so long.

Looking at him she had a cheeky smile though as he sat up she kept an eye on him. She carefully helped him move to get out of bed and helped him pull on a shirt first and helped him step into underclothes and pants. “You can sit back down until the briefing update. I’ll make sure that BB-8 lets the knights come to us this time.”

He was grateful for the help, even if it annoyed him he required it. Part of him had wished she’d kept him naked awhile but understood duty. “I’ll need the rest,” he murmured. His belt, sword, cape...”Did the mask survive?” He asked.

Rey made quick work of dressing him, though her fingers lingered a moment on his skin before covering it again. “You will and I’ll keep taking care of things while you rest,” she murmured and then nodded her head with a sigh. “Fortunately yes.” _And unfortunately._ Part of her hated that thing but she knew it was needed.

He brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers and smiled. “I am fortunate to have such a willing apprentice,” he praised gently. _It can help hide my discomfort,_ he reminded. The mask was honestly a godsend oftentimes.

She leaned into the gentle touch and smiled a bit more. "Indeed. And one that can carry the authority necessary to keep the other subordinates in line," she murmured. _I know. I'll grab it before BB-8 goes to fetch the knights._

His gentle touch grew a bit more firm as he pulled her in closer, claiming her lips. Just the thought of her bossing his men around was enticing. Most of all he had missed her. Simply glad she was unharmed from their time on Scarif.

Rey stepped in and kissed him back, still being careful with him but not denying him anything. Her fingers lightly brushed through his hair, enjoying the closeness now that he was awake. The fact that he was fine was something that helped her relax and felt a bit more comfortable at his touch.

 _We’ll be back to tormenting Hux in no time,_ he let the playful thoughts reach her as he indulged in her lips. If he kept his shoulder steady and avoided hunching he could almost ignore his stitched wounds.

Keeping close to him, she carefully tried to make sure that he didn’t injure his stitches any further. _Does it bother him that badly?_

He paused in his kisses to look at her, a soft smile perking the corners of his lips as he did. _Can’t you feel it?_ he asked.

Could she? The day after their rather loud trysts he had seemed more irritated and it made her blush slightly as she smiled. _Maybe a little...Oh, that explains a bit._ She teased before kissing him again. 

He kissed her some more, pulling her closer. Soon he’d have to stop, to stand before his men and take updates and issue orders. 

She shifted carefully closer to him, not wanting to irritate the stitches. Slowly breaking the kiss, she ran her fingers through his hair. “I could use the Force to help some,” she murmured softly against his lips. 

“I won’t say no,” he murmured.

A smile curved her lips and she kissed the corner of his mouth gently as she reached out with the Force, carefully focusing herself as she moved her hand over the more serious wound on his chest and started to channel that energy to heal through him.

He could feel her there, through the air. Warmth filled his wound as it healed, sealing more, the fabric of his very flesh knitting together. His forehead pressed to hers, his breath hitching as he could feel a bit of energy coming back. He would still have some healing to do, but he was better for it.

She let her forehead stay pressed to his and carefully moved her hand off of him. The deeper damage was healed but she couldn’t risk healing him completely. Not with how much it took out of her and how little she’d slept the last few days. The Force was sustaining her as much as caf was. 

“Better?”

“Much,” he promised, taking a deep breath that felt the ability to take a further breath.

A bit of relief rolled through her and she kissed the corner of his mouth. “Good. Maybe I’ll actually come to bed tonight then,” she half teased but either way she’d be curling up close to him. She’d missed it. 

His breath hitched lightly at that. “You better,” he grumbled, not quite managing a growl.

“I’d ask or what...but you’re still my superior,” she murmured with a bit of a grin before kissing him one more time. She knew BB-8 would call sooner or later...she’d have to appear just as fearsome as she had before. 

“Ask me when I’m healed,” he teased.

“Deal,” she murmured and lightly nipped his bottom lip before she moved away from him to check her data pad right as a message rolled in. “Vicrul is on the way with BB-8,” she murmured before she sighed and moved into their closet to get his helmet.

It didn’t take her long to return with the helmet for him. Despite her still preferring to see his face, she understood the need for it. His fingers brushed against hers as he took the mask, meeting her gaze before he set it on his head. 

Ren stood a little straighter, preparing himself for the arrival of his Knight, and the latest update.

BB-8 zoomed in first with a cheerful beep as he moved over to where Rey was perching on the edge of the desk. She glanced up from her data pad with the ghost of a smile before reaching down to pat BB-8.

Vicrul strode in not a moment later, bowing his head to both of them. “It’s good to see you up, Supreme Leader. Commander Rey,” he greeted both as he pulled out his own data pad and gave his undivided attention to Ren rather than Rey. The power structure being reestablished easily.

“It’s good to be up. You have an update,” he went straight to business.

Rey simply nodded, prepared to take notes if necessary.

“Yes, of course, Supreme Leader. Representative Dulal of Scarif has managed to gather five of the names out of General Hux's seven in the last two days. He's been working swiftly to try and get them to us before we depart. He has a list of names for our review for replacements of the two delegates that betrayed us. We suffered minimal losses and managed to eliminate the comm links that the Resistance was using to communicate with sympathizers," he reported, giving him a run down and then he glanced at Rey again before looking back to Ren. "Commander Rey made sure the populace of Scarif knew she was with us willingly and made sure to highlight the lies the Resistance is willing to tell." 

He tapped at his data pad lightly and pulled up the other information, getting right to it. “A few data caches of Resistance movements were found in the base we were able to locate. Plans for other planets they intend to visit and when. Though with the losses they suffered it seems they've been delayed. I'm sending the rest of the information to Commander Rey....she'll likely be able to discern what they intended. Since she knew them," he murmured. 

He nodded once, remaining quiet through the briefing. These were good overall. An advantage was seized, and they had to strike while they still had the advantage. “Good work,” he said simply. “Forward me a copy as well,” he added. He knew his mother’s work. He could potentially help. “Have the seven executed publicly,” He demanded simply. “If the other two can’t be found, extend the suffering of the five.”

Vicrul gave a nod of his head. He’d go back to the surface and report back as was expected of him. “Dulal also has offered us some of his soldiers to replenish our ranks. A large number apparently volunteered once they realized your apprentice was with us,” he added as he sent the copies to both data pads for analysis. 

“I’m sure that the volunteers would do better to go through our own training before they serve,” Rey drawled and glanced back at her partner for confirmation. 

“I agree with the commander,” he nodded. “Have the general oversee their re-education.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. Commander,” Vicrul nodded his head and turned to leave to execute the actions.

Rey waited until Vicrul was gone before she glanced at BB-8. “Hey buddy...mind playing guard outside the door for a little while? You can stun anyone that comes by,” she murmured. 

_Bweeeeep booop!_ He spun around and rocked back and forth, but rolled closer to both Rey and to Kylo for a pat from each of them before he rolled right back out the door. 

The Supreme Leader couldn’t help a laughing smile behind his mask as he watched the odd droid roll out. He pressed the release and slid the black metal off his head. Meeting Rey’s hazel gaze for a moment before moving to get rid of his helmet.

A smile curved her lips as she looked at her lover and her hand moved to his, actually removing the gloves she had helped him get dressed with. “Do you see why I like BB-8 now?” She teased slightly as she glanced towards the door and shook her head. Such an excitable droid. 

“BB-8 is...quirky,” he chose to say. His hand reached for hers. 

“I think that’s why we get along,” she admitted with a bit of a chuckle as she removed her own gloves and then lightly kissed his jaw. “We should get cleaned up...do you want me to send for anything to eat?”

He nodded. A shower, food, her naked. Perhaps he had died. He kissed her forehead, and her cheek. “Both,” He murmured.

“Mmm, something light though since you’ve been out of it…” even though she knew that meant she was still getting at least one bowl of fruit. Scarif had that going for it. 

She tapped a few buttons on her data pad and relayed the message to BB-8 that the food would be allowed in but no one else would be allowed to enter. 

He took the device from her and set it down. “I was thinking the same,” he murmured. _About your clothes,_ his mind teased as he nudged her towards the fresher.

A bit of a grin curved her lips at that tease as she took off her tunic and tossed it down the chute. She stepped out of her boots, unlaced his while she was at it, and stripped out of her pants and belt while he stepped out of his boots. 

“Mmm, good thing the food should get here while we’re both in the fresher,” she murmured.

She took his hand and led him backwards into the adjoining room, just her basics remained which would make it easier to clean up both of their clothes if she had to help him undress. She wouldn’t have two large piles to deal with. 

Focused on her mostly undressed form, he followed her into the adjoining room. He undid his belt, and carefully pulled his tunic off his body with a discreet wince. He was better but still felt tight at the stitches.

Her hands moved to his basics and stripped him out of them as she reached out with the Force, turning on the hot water as she stripped out of her own. Leading him into the fresher, she sighed softly as the warm water hit her skin. 

The water, being able to hold her close, it was the best he’d felt in a while. Things were still uncomfortable, but manageable. At least he’d stop smelling like antiseptics. 

As she often did, she got the soap and turned to face him. Working up a lather, she started to wash over his body with gentle strokes of her hands and a soft smile. “I’m glad you’re alright…”

“Thanks to you,” he murmured. “You’re...remarkable.”

She blushed as she continued to wash over his chest, being extra careful around the remaining stitches. “You’d do the same for me,” she tried to brush aside the compliment. 

He’d gone after her with nothing but a blaster on a planet manufacturing Star Destroyers. They both knew she was right. Rather than answer he calmed under her touch, reveling in the feel of her hands against his skin.

She took her time, just enjoying the closeness of skin on skin contact as she continued to clean him up. She’d try to get to his hair in a moment. For now her hands moved over his sides and down his arms as she placed a gentle kiss to his jaw. 

When she did get to his hair he dipped to a knee, his hands settling on her hips as he kissed above her pelvic bone, granting her access to him few remained alive to have witnessed.

A soft smile curved her lips as she grabbed the shampoo and started to massage it through his raven tresses. There was an openness between them that the bond had facilitated but they were opening up more themselves. 

His eyes closed as her fingers worked a lather through his locks, scratching lightly against his scalp in a way that had him involuntarily react to her. 

She made sure to take her time washing his hair, moving slightly so she could also rinse all the suds out of his hair. Rather than being done, she took a little bit of conditioner to put through his hair. By the Force he was a beautiful man. And hers. 

Arms wrapping around her hips, he rested his forehead to her stomach, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her proximity.

The love between them couldn’t be ignored or denied through their bond as she finished washing his hair and simply let her fingers run through the damp tresses. She’d worry about herself in a little while. They both needed this.

As she toyed with his locks he rested his cheek to her core, just indulging for a while longer. They had lost so much, and yet, in that moment, he knew he had gained more than he ever could have asked for.

This moment of peace in all the chaos that was the galaxy helped center her. She felt more in balance at his side and that sense of belonging that Maz had spoken of was found.


	25. Reprieve

After they got done cleaning up, they both dressed in simple robes to eat. There was a variety of small plates to pick and choose from. BB-8 had done as instructed and only allowed for the ensign that brought the food to drop it off and then ushered them back out. They likely wouldn’t be disturbed again until morning.

Rey half perched on the desk, brushing out her hair lightly. Her locks were getting longer and she honestly was debating cutting them. Once she finished brushing her hair she placed it back in their adjoining room. She plucked a piece of fruit off of the cart and popped it into her mouth. 

He stood near her, reaching for a piece of fruit to eat. Something light to start off with, not wanting to upset his stomach. Having her so close, he couldn’t help but brush his lips against her cheek in a light kiss.

That kiss made her smile and she leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek gently in return. “Still feeling alright?”

“I’ll live,” he promised.

“You’d better,” she half threatened before brushing his lips gently and then getting another piece of fruit. She had to eat something and she knew that when she did go to sleep tonight she’d be dead to the world. 

He ate a few things, trying to stick to things that were easier to digest. “Won’t get rid of me that easily,” he’d teased back, though even he knew it had been a near miss to say the least.

Looking up at him, she raised a brow slightly but smiled all the same. “You need to stop having these brushes with death,” she half grumbled. 

“It comes with the territory,” he shrugged. “At least you’re not stabbing me anymore,” he offered cheekily.

A roll of her eyes was her answer and she sighed. “I stabbed you once...and felt terrible. I was angry,” she grumbled lightly but stayed close to him. “You aren’t holding me captive anymore either.”

“Apparently that depends on who you ask these days,” he quipped teasingly.

A sigh left her at that and she actually ran a hand through her hair. Damn that Poe Dameron and Finn. “And I thought fighting was the difficult part.”

He could have laughed at that. Politics definitely took the cake. “I sometimes forget how new to you all of this is.”

“I’ve only been involved in all of this for about a year and a half,” she murmured, pointing out just how new all of this was as she took another pastry off the cart. 

“Feels more like a lifetime.”

“You aren’t wrong.” Though those three weeks without him had felt even longer than their time apart after their fight on the Supremacy. 

His hand reached for hers. He didn’t have to pry to know what had crossed her mind. With a gentle squeeze he silently conveyed empathy for the loss. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I think I should sleep,” he murmured.

Her hand squeezed his back and she couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. “I think you should too. Or at the very least rest in bed,” she murmured as she took a sip of water and held back her own yawn. 

She was far more tired than she let on, barely dozing while he had been unconscious. The coldness she displayed here at the end to their crew was just exhaustion, at least she was pretty sure it was. 

“You should too, I can feel your exhaustion.” He could tell by how stretched she felt.

“I didn’t plan on not joining you.” She needed the sleep and she needed the proximity to him just as badly. 

The corner of his lips perked into a smirk. “I wasn’t giving you a choice,” he said simply. He needed her at his side.

A bit of a smirk curved her lips as she went and hung up her robe and walked ahead of him to their bed and pulled back the blanket. “Mm, guess I’d better listen then,” she murmured as she glanced back at him. 

Disrobing, he hung the cloth beside hers before following her to bed. Slowly nudging her aside as he joined her, an arm draping around her body to keep her close. “Definitely.”

Rey moved where directed only to curl in close to him once he was in bed. Better. A soft sigh left her lips and she pressed a kiss to his collarbone and then the crook of his neck. 

He closed his eyes and smiled against her hair, kissing the top of her head gently. “Night, Rey,” he murmured.

“Night Kylo,” she murmured as she closed her eyes and stayed close to him. Feeling more than content. 

It wasn’t long that he was dead to the world, deep breaths rising and falling from his chest. His dreams so far out of his grasp he would wake rested and as if he had been merely enveloped in the darkness of night. 

When he did rouse, he felt stronger. Not fully healed, but enough to have his hand smoothe down his lover’s back, cupping a cheek and giving it a squeeze.

Rey’s sleep had been deep and dreamless, restorative if anything was. That light squeeze made her murmur softly, still half asleep even as she pressed closer to her lover’s side. 

He pushed her closer to him from where his hand lingered on her rear, lips claiming her gently. He was aware of his actions and yet still rather sleepy. Enjoying the haze before being fully awake.

A soft sigh left her lips as he pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back. It was slow and gentle, her fingers playing through his raven locks as she stayed close to him. 

As they kissed he traced his fingers alongside her spine, pressing a palm to her shoulder a while only to follow her arm down. He deepened the kiss as he reached her thigh, hiking it over his hip.

This was the best way to start her morning. She was certain of it. She deepened the kiss with him and let her leg wrap around him and pull him in a bit closer. Each movement was careful though, not wanting to hurt him at all. 

His tongue beckoned hers as his hips gave a suggestive roll against her. It had his length shift between them, pressing into the side of her thigh with need.

Reciprocating to him was easy as she woke up further, her tongue caressing his, a soft gasp left her at the feel of his length. She pressed closer before she carefully rolled him onto his back so she could carefully straddle him. 

With his other arm freed, he touched her cheeks, pushing her locks back as he demanded her lips. His hips thrust up with that desire to feel her, to be closer to her.

Another soft gasp left her at that thrust of his hips. It turned into a soft sound of longing before she resumed the kiss. One hand carefully traced down his chest and wrapped around his length. Her hand guided him to her folds as she lifted, already quite slick for him. Slowly, she sank down onto him. 

“Nng,” he sounded unintelligibly as she speared herself onto him, her warmth combined with the pressure of her weight making his breath hitch. “Oh,” he groaned happily, gaze glossy with pleasure as he watched her from beneath his thick lashes. “Rey,” he breathed, grabbing her breast gently, toying with it as he tried to stay calm, fearing harming himself in his excitement would cause her to stop.

The sound would have made her laugh if a soft groan of pleasure hadn’t left her lips as she took him in to the hilt. The way he filled her was delicious. “Kylo…” she murmured back as her fingers traced up his chest slowly as she started to move, slowly for the moment, and a soft moan left her lips. 

If every morning had started like this, he might not have gone so far as to destroy half a solar system in one shot. Soft moans escaped him, pleasure clear on his features. “Morning,” he managed in a breathy voice.

“Morning,” she breathed back to him, lightly nipping his bottom lip before she rested her forehead to his. For the moment it was a languid sort of pace, just enjoying the closeness to him with a soft moan. Mornings like this should happen more often, and they would if she had her way.

That deliberately slow pace was perfect so early in the cycle. He reveled in the warmth that enveloped him, how wonderful she felt spread around the girth of his length.

They fit together so well and she loved the way he felt inside of her. A soft moan leaving her again as she slowly increased the pace, her fingers smoothing over his chest gently. Everything about this was even more intimate than usual. 

Soft sounds escaped him as his hips rose to meet her. Her neck felt dainty against his large hands as he explored her, fingers drawing over her shoulders, brushing every inch of her they could indulge in.

The way he slowly touched her had her smile. The size of his hands, along with the rest of him, often made her feel small. And yet she didn’t feel vulnerable in the least. She slowly found a new rhythm as she kept going. “Oh,” she sighed her pleasure. 

He shivered at her moan, fingers curling at her hips in encouragement. He kissed her neck, nipping at the crook as his breath grew more labored with every rise and fall of her hips against him.

“Kylo,” she moaned his name as she slowly increased the pace a bit further. Her breathing more labored as her fingers traced over his chest and along his collarbone and jaw. Hers. He was hers. 

“Rey,” he echoed her name, struggling to breathe properly as he felt that knot in his stomach. So close, he was so close to spilling into her, but he bit it back with a groan, wanting to feel her come undone atop him.

Love as well as pleasure echoed through that bond. Her breathing shallow and she tried to draw this out just a little longer. Her hips added small grinds each time he was fully inside of her, adding to that friction and pulling soft sounds of pleasure from her lips. 

There was something almost desperate to his sounds as she ground into him, adding to the overwhelming sensation that filled him. Heat coiled through him, pleasure taking over his every sense as he doted on her.

That pleasure built and built, another moan leaving her lips. She rested her forehead to his as she rocked down onto him, grinding between every few thrusts until her inner walls tightened around him. Her hips rolled to his through her climax, her fingers stroking through his hair and along his jaw. _Mine._

He clasped her cheeks, muffling his moans as he kissed her. The way she clenched around his tender length causing him to spill. Breath ragged he tried to remain still, to not lose himself to his orgasm and risk tearing at his repairing flesh.

As her pleasure slowly subsided she stilled in his lap, pressing kisses all over his face. She lingered on his lips and then trailed the gentle kisses along his jaw, his cheeks, his forehead. Anywhere she could reach. 

Exhausted, he merely smiled as she kissed him, roaming the expanse of her back with feather touches. “I could get used to this,” he murmured, still catching his breath.

A soft laugh that was almost a giggle left her as she nodded her head. “A good way to start the morning,” she breathed before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose with a softer smile. Practically glowing with pleasure and happiness at that moment. 

He swore if they pulled this off, he would make sure they had a chance to make it a reality. Until then, he would appreciate what he could get. 

“As much as I would love to bask,” he said quietly, meeting her gaze. It only made it harder for him to finish his statement. “I have things to catch up on, and you,” he kissed her fingers. “Can continue taking point on deck for a few days.”

A slight pout curved her lips but she sighed and gave a nod of her head before she pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth as she slowly climbed off of him. “Mmm, can’t keep the Supreme Leader all to myself,” she murmured.

“Not for lack of his wishing it,” he reminded with a smirk, ultimately pulling away to get off the bed slowly.

She’d have to get cleaned up a little bit before getting dressed, but that wasn’t a hardship. Looking at him was just far too tempting though. “Do you need help getting dressed again?” 

“Possibly,” he admitted reluctantly. If only to avoid lifting and bending motions that might upset his healing wounds.

Leaning over she pressed a kiss to his shoulder and went into the adjoining room, cleaning up just a tad before she walked into their shared closet. “Then allow me to help before you have to catch up on everything and I have to continue keeping the general in line.”

He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve her, but he thanked the maker. “I’ll allow it,” he said simply. It was easier than to have to admit it was something he needed.

She pulled on her basics, carefully putting her bindings around her chest before she got out his clothing from their closet. His usual so that it seemed like nothing had changed but a few days. She let him step into his basics but then pulled his tunic over his head. 

“Mmm, I hoped you would,” she murmured as she helped him step into his pants and got out a belt as well. “I also wanted to run two ideas by you while we were still alone.”

He took a step towards her, and let her ease him into his clothes for the day. “Oh?” he sounded, head tilting to the side as he waited to hear what she had in mind.

She nodded her head. “Well...we’re short on troops and on Knights. I was looking over some of the old Jedi texts...They used to do blood tests to test Midichlorian levels. I think that might be worth implementing on any planet that we get back under our control. Start bolstering the ranks and training other Force sensitives.”

He slipped his tunic over his head as he took in the information she presented. He was certain he’d heard about such practices, definitely something worth asking his grandfather about. “I’ll take it under advisement,” he said, not denying nor accepting yet. It would require guidelines.

A small smile curved her lips as she put his belt on around his waist and the actually at his pants. Attaching his saber to it as well before she moved to get her clothes. “Good. Maybe we could provide incentives. Not require it like the Jedi of old but encourage it. My other suggestion...troops. Did you know you have defected troopers on Kef Bir?”

He looked at her with a bit of surprise in his hues at that. “I do now,” he murmured. When the Death Star II had crashed losses had been assumed, but he hadn’t anticipated survivors and defectors.

A small smile curved her lips. “They’re led by a woman named Jannah...though I think her designation was TZ-1719.”

“And you think they can be swayed back?” 

He slipped on his gloves and watched her as he pondered the circumstances. They could use more allies in such a divisive moment within the First Order.

Rey thought about it as she got dressed, slipping on a top that looked a bit more armored, something mildly intimidating, before she drew on her pants as well. Her hair was put into an elaborate braid and she offered a very slight shrug. “Potentially. Jannah likes the idea of freedom but she’s also witnessed how disorganized the attempted New Republic is.”

“I see,” he murmured. “We can attempt contact, though dealing with Sadyst should probably come next.”

A sigh left her lips at that and she nodded her head. “Probably,” she murmured as she pulled on her boots, tying them before she pulled on her gloves. “He seems pretty secure on Coruscant though.”

“For now,” he murmured.

“Hopefully you have a plan then,” she murmured, double checking the security of her own saber on her belt before she actually passed him his boots. She’d tie them if he needed and then pass him his helmet. There was still so much to do. 

He slipped into his boots as he tried to garner his thoughts. He had a few ideas. None that he liked.

She looked up at him and actually helped him tie his boots before she passed him his helmet and leaned up on tip toe. Her lips brushed his with a light smile. “We’ll figure it out.”

At that he nodded, brushing a kiss to her cheek before putting on his mask. It would be a long few rotations, but he had to believe they could succeed.

Taking his gloved hand in hers, she lightly squeezed it and brushed her lips against the back of his hand. That smile stayed on her face for him a moment longer before she turned away and moved to the door. As it opened, BB-8 let out a trill that made her almost chuckle. But she kept her face serious. 

“Come, BB-8.” She murmured and headed for the bridge. The rolling droid let out a more serious sounding beep and chased after her.


	26. Impressions

Hux wasn’t sure if he should be happy that Rey was back to practicing with the Knights and running intel or concerned that Ren was going to be back on the bridge. The public executions had been handled and Scarif was falling into line. He had ratified accords for the Supreme Leader to look over and he was running as much intel as he could. A hard sell with the newly appointed lieutenant overachieving.

Qi’Ra kept trying to take more power from him as well and the general was needing much more caf to deal with it all. Even his feline companion wasn’t quite soothing the aggravation that blossomed beneath the surface.

He was tucked behind his desk, Millicent on his lap as he gently stroked her back that it struck him. A new way to control the situation, and hopefully regain his unchallenged position in the attempts to defeat Sadyst, and expand the Supreme Leader’s rule to keep from breathing down his neck.

“It’s perfect,” he murmured to the cat, gently settling her down before ensuring all her fur lingering on his charcoal uniform was gone before finding Kylo Ren.

Millicent let out a disgruntled meow and padded deeper into his room with a huff.

When he finally came across Ren, he walked alongside him. “Supreme Leader,” he greeted, holding his data pad at the ready. “I was hoping you’d have a moment,” he said with a lace of hope in his tone.

“For what, General Hux?” He drawled and kept walking but didn’t tell the general to leave. Armitage had his uses and if he sounded that hopeful it was bound to be interesting at the very least. 

“To go over a few ideas,” he said simply, regaining some semblance of confidence. “General Sadyst falling back on Coruscant doesn’t have to be problematic, we could delegitimize him,” he said simply. “And gain more traction in one go,” he concluded. “If you were to name yourself Emperor and, and take an Empress from a list of Royal figures in jeopardy of being lost to the Rebels or…”

“No.”

The immediate shut down had been unexpected but he attempted a new tactic. “Then perhaps naming yourself Emperor and taking a few of the royal children in as officers in training? An Empress would be necessary at some point but you’re right. No need to rush it.” 

“I’ll think about it.”

There were a lot of things to think about, and though he hated to admit it, there was some reason to the man’s madness. That was one way of forcing Sadyst out of his hiding place, but it also left them with similar issues. 

“Was that your plan?” he asked, shooting the other a sideways glance.

“I-”

“That’s what I thought,” he murmured. There was another way. Something the general was withholding, possibly keeping it for the last moment, or in hopes that he would fail and leave him a second chance.

“Supreme Leader,” he began in counter.

“Don’t.” Ren raised a hand. “We can continue this another time,” was all he said before turning the corner to make his way to the training room.

As he drew closer to the training room the sounds of a lightsaber connecting with vibroblades could be heard as she trained. Each step had the sounds growing louder and there was the occasional grunt of effort that also echoed throughout the hall. 

Rather than simply fighting one of the Knights of Ren, she was fighting both Vicrul and Trudgen. The fast flurry strikes that she used helped her dodge around them and nearly had the men hitting each other rather than her. She was a streak of movement and focus. 

Cardo watched off to the side, seemingly taking notes of how she was moving and how best to adapt their own moves to challenge her. While she wasn’t getting a solid hit on either Vicrul or Trudgen, they couldn’t touch her either. 

Taking a stand beside the man, he watched the trio spar rather intently. She didn’t have that same focus he had when fighting, in the sense that it wasn’t essentially meditation for her, but she was impressive no less. Swift, using her particular advantages against the men she challenged.

“She’s rather impressive...your apprentice,” Cardo murmured, his eyes still following her as she moved. 

Right before Vicrul could land a blow on her she ducked, side swiping his legs out from under him before she took a swing at Trugden. They braced into their weapons and a ghost of a smile curved the young woman’s lips before she broke away to try and get a better vantage point on Trugden before Vicrul could get up. 

“Would you expect otherwise?” he asked of his knight as he watched them spar.

He paused to consider that a moment or so.

Rey managed to kick Vicrul back from her as he tried to get up and landed a hit on Trugden that knocked him to the ground. But he knocked her feet out from under her and she had to roll away to avoid being pinned down. 

“I think most of us expected quite a few things in an apprentice for you,” Cardo murmured, eyes never leaving the sparring match. 

He had never really thought of having a student. “I didn’t think I’d have an apprentice, so it’s surprising to hear there were expectations,” he drawled.

A slight chuckle left Cardo as he shrugged his shoulders. “A few ideas only. Not exactly expectations.”

“She seems to be learning well,” he praised ignoring the idle chatter. 

Rey wasn’t paying attention to any of the chatting as she continued to move. She had to swing back around to attack Vicrul, activating the other end of the saber to make Trugden stumble away from her to avoid it. A slight smile, almost vicious in nature, curved her lips as she moved. Each time she fought them she got more and more confident. 

“She normally spars against two of us at once now. One of us isn’t enough of a challenge.”

“Sounds like you’ve all become predictable on your own,” he said rather displeased. “The hardships we face will require you all to be your best.”

A slight scoff left him at that. “I think it has less to do with us and more to do with the opponent she’s had for a year,” he drawled. “You did show on Exegol that you can handle most of the Knights that followed you.”

He gave a laugh of a breath. “I wouldn’t be worthy of Knights if I couldn’t,” he reminded.

“True enough,” he murmured.

The girl almost struggled, but she struck out, kicking Trugden in the side of the knee so he fell to the other and managed to knock the weapon out of Vicrul’s hands. As she did that she quickly separated the sabers at the center and held a blade to either of their throats as she caught her breath with a smirk. 

“She is...impressive,” Cardo murmured, watching as when the other two yielded she took several steps back and reconnected her sabers. 

Rey turned off one side of the saber and gestured for them to come at her again. Clearly she was taking her training seriously and wanted to be able to perfect her fighting. 

“Very,” he murmured, entranced by the sight of her. He knew that dedication, that need to prove oneself. It was something they had in common.

Rather than face the rushing Knights head on, she actually ran forward only to flip over them with a variant of the Ataru Jedi form. Landing behind them she swung, nearly hitting them as they came up to block and she managed to parry.

“What are your plans for your apprentice?” Cardo murmured as he watched her, almost like he was entranced. 

That was an odd question, but he couldn’t help himself. “What do you mean?” He asked wanting to make sure he understood what he was being asked.

The Knight fidgeted slightly, thinking about how to phrase it for the time being. He knew he was going to have to be careful. 

A grunt left Rey as she was knocked to one knee but she managed to land a hit on Trugden as she went down, rolling to the side and getting back up before she dove at Vicrul. Each of the Knights were larger than her and stronger than her so she had to take every advantage she could. Which meant being in nearly constant motion. 

“I suppose I mean do you intend for her to lead her own unit of Knights, to be a Knight, to hold a territory on a planet….What goals are you working towards with her?”

“I’ve named her commander,” he reminded. It was enough for now. For those around he was essentially grooming her to take his place now that he was Supreme Leader. “Are you hoping for a promotion?” He asked, risking a glance at his Knight.

Trugden managed to land a hit, granted with the hilt of his weapon, on Rey that winded her only for her to shove him backwards with the Force and a snarl. Clearly that wasn’t against the rules as they kept sparring and Vicrul almost lost his weapon again as they continued. The trio seemed to be oblivious to any conversation going on. 

“Oh, absolutely not. Unless you needed a second for the Knights,” he drawled with a bit of a smile before his gaze went back to following Rey. 

Kylo gave another breath that was more of a laugh. “Yet you need one of them to spar with her,” he drawled. “Not a convincing argument.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.” He almost laughed. Cardo took his job seriously but had never been one to try to climb that ladder.

“I see,” he murmured unsure what to make of any of it. 

“Well. If her plans are currently to stay your apprentice and to be commander...Perhaps you’d give me permission to court her.”

“I-” he began and paused. How could he express it? Before he could really stop himself he found himself shutting down a second idea in a single word. “No.”

Vicrul managed to keep his weapon in hand and it was Trugden that lost his weapon this time as Rey overshot another flip from that same Jedi form. She ended up stradling Trugden and had the point of her saber pressed to his throat. Right as Vicrul started to come up behind her she activated the other half of the saber. It buzzed against the man’s armor. 

Cardo blinked twice at that. “No?” He murmured with a bit of confusion but watched the trio even as he thought. “Ah...the quiet types more her type?” He half joked, clearly referencing one of the other two. 

“No,” he said looking over to the man. He wanted to say he was her type, but that didn’t seem right either. “She trains with you all, I would rather keep it that way,” he said a bit more curtly than he wished.

As Trugden and Vicrul yielded again, she got up and moved over to a water bottle she had. She disengaged her saber and attached it to her belt before she picked up the bottle. Leaning against the wall, she drank deep pulls from the water as she glanced between the three other Knights. Soon. Soon she’d fight all three of them at once. But not quite yet. 

“She wouldn’t have to stop training with us, Leader Ren,” he stated simply. One of a small list of things that he had ever questioned the other man on. 

“Rey,” he called her over with a motion of his hand. 

Cardo didn’t know what he was doing but now he couldn’t stop looking between the Supreme Leader and the commander. 

The call got her attention as she finished another drink and wiped the water from her lips. There was no hesitation as she crossed the training room over to him. She glanced at Cardo for the briefest moment before she looked up at her partner. 

“Yes, Master Ren?”

Though he had had plans for a verbal exchange, those two words had their usual effect. “You seem underchallenged,” he drawled, looking at the two knights catching their breath. Reaching for his sword he nudged her back with a movement of his chin, glad he didn’t have to say much more for Vicrul and Trugden to move to the side.

The young woman couldn’t help the slight smirk that started to curve her lips as she took a few steps backwards and drew her saber again, igniting one end of it. “Few can match you, Master Ren,” she answered with a bit of a grin. 

A deep breath escaped him as he ignited his sword, throwing the first blow her way, sparks flying where their blades met. 

Rey was able to block, the purple and black sparks casting their faces in shadows. Rather than try to use brute strength to disengage, she dodged to the side and disconnected her sabers into two like she had to fight the other two knights. 

He retreated, giving his sword a twirl before reengaging her, knowing he’d have to change tactics. Their matching blades meeting and colliding as he pushed her back, forced her into a corner.

It was different fighting him now than it had been before. Before she had been trying to actually harm him and now it was just to train her own skills up. She didn’t notice him using her own dodging tactic against her for the moment, too busy anticipating his motions. Both of her blades twirled and spun and pushed back on his sword...until her back hit the wall. 

Using strength he pushed her back by her sabers, the blades growing closer in a silent request for a yield. Over their sabers he maintained her gaze, a hunger lingering in his black hues.

Her breathing was coming in soft pants as she tried to hold his sword up and keep her blades from touching her. That request for a yield had her nod her head, her gaze caught in his. The way he looked at her had heat slowly starting to roll through her as well. 

The knights were forgotten, even as they stared at the two of them and Cardo was still attempting to figure everything out. 

Over the hum of their swords, he crashed his lips to hers, incapable of stopping himself. When he pulled back, he watched her as he caught his breath.

That kiss had her nearly melt. Their chemistry ran hotter than any fight ever had. And now that they were entangled and fighting? She almost pouted when he broke the kiss, her gaze dropping back down to his lips as she caught her own breath. 

Vicrul and Trugden slowly started to leave the training room, wanting to give them some space. Cardo was gaping like a fish out of water. Disbelief clear in all of their expressions though. 

“Again,” he took a step back and brought up his sword, giving her space to move before leading a new assault.

That almost sparked irritation. She didn’t want another sparring match. Her gaze dropped to his lips again but she closed her eyes and focused. She moved out of that corner and when he led the new assault she dodged. Quicker. With Kylo she had to be quicker than she was with Trugden and Vicrul. 

When he cornered her this time, he was pressed to her back, his heavy breath in her ear. The knights, the room, none of it was registering anymore. His hips rolling gently against her, letting her know just how she affected him.

Her breathing was labored and the feel of his warm breath against her ear had her almost shiver. She had to disengage her sabers so she wouldn’t hurt herself but at that roll she almost moaned as she ground back against him. 

Vicrul and Trugden were gone. No longer wanting to witness any of this and getting the message. Cardo just stood in shock but had started edging towards the door. 

With a motion he turned off his saber and clipped it to his belt, kissing down the side of her throat as he kept her close. If Cardo hadn’t gotten the memo he was about to. Ren’s motions were quick as he brought her pants down just enough before releasing himself. His cloak covered them from prying eyes, but the low groan that escaped him as he speared into her was unmistakably sexual.

In a quick motion she reattached her hilts and clipped them to her belt before he started to lower them. There was almost a sound of protest before the feel of him against her folds made her gasp. Before she could say anything more he was inside of her and she ground back against him with a hitch to her breathing. 

The remaining knight actually flushed slightly before he moved towards the door of the training room. This was not something he needed to see though the flat out refusal made sense now. 

Breath heavy he lost himself into her, enslaved to passion as he allowed that bond of theirs to flood with the sensation. His fingers tangled with hers, gripping as he delved into her. 

Her hand tightened on his as a moan left her lips. That flood in their bond confused the senses. Where he stopped and she began was going to get garbled rather quickly. He stretched her and filled her so deliciously as she ground back against him. 

Her warmth, the way she enveloped him, he was lost to the motions. Sounds of pleasure escaped him as he met her in a sequence of harsh rapid thrusts. His mouth at her neck, kissing and biting as he tried to hold back.

Eagerly, she tilted her head to expose her neck for him as her breathing came a bit more rapidly. Sounds of pleasure left her lips and she wanted more. Those thrusts made her crave more of him. Everything had been so gentle after he was injured. This power more than welcome after that break.

She was his. A thought that persisted throughout his motions. With the flood of their bond he was building fast, or perhaps she was, it was hard to tell when so little stood between them. 

That feeling of belonging had her nearly shivering, trembling, under the movements of his body. The world had narrowed to just the two of them at the moment and her hand tightened in his. Close. Oh, she could feel how close they both were.

Whether he reached his climax first or she did, he would never likely know, overcome by the sensations that rippled through them. Still he thrust up into her until he no longer could, breath ragged against her neck. When he stilled he held her to him a moment. The anger he’d felt at Cardo’s earlier request had long dissipated.

Pleasure flooded the bond, her inner walls tightening around him as he spilled inside of her and she kept grinding back against him. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes fell closed. Her hand never once left his and kept their fingers laced together. When she stilled, a smile curved her lips. 

“I’m not complaining...but where did that come from?” She barely managed to breath as she caught her breath. 

Slowly he pulled out and tucked himself back in his trousers before helping cover her again, his lips pressing light kisses to her neck. “Does it matter?” he murmured.

A slight laugh left her, but she turned her head to catch his lips gently. “No…but should I expect such...public displays,” she questioned against his lips as she refastened her pants and her belt. 

His lips brushed hers. “Possibly,” he offered. “Unless you mind it…”

Possibly. She pressed another light kiss to his lips. Her cheeks lightly dusted pink. “...I’ll let you know if I mind.”


	27. Reasonable Accommodations

“And is the ship sufficiently stocked?” Rey questioned the lieutenant as they walked through the halls of their destroyer. They needed to gain more allies, more trained warriors that had been tested before. 

“Yes, commander. It has the rations you asked for, the fuel, has been swept for bugs from any outside spies, and has what the Supreme Leader has asked for,” Qi’Ra replied smoothly.

People moved to get out of their way, not wanting to get the ire of the young commander. She was still trying to prove that she had this position for a reason. More than what Hux had likely implied. 

Following behind the pair was BB-8, still as cheerful as ever, occasionally letting out more aggressive beeps towards those that got in his way. It was almost enough to make Rey laugh and lose the serious facade that she was working so hard to keep up. 

“Excellent, lieutenant. Any further updates from the inner rim on Sadyst? Or anything else for that matter,” she almost grumbled. That particular general was making everything difficult. 

Qi’Ra was mildly impressed with how far the young woman was coming. Still she was a little leery of what they were up to. “There are three intelligence agents assigned to the inner rim. One is attempting to get closer to General Sadyst. They’re due to check in while you and the Supreme Leader are on your own mission. I’ll make sure all three reports are sent to your data pads as I get them.”

Turning a corner towards the shuttle bay, they nearly bumped into the Supreme Leader. Who seemed to have heard what they had said. 

“That will be all lieutenant,” he said with a nod. She had done excellent work, though of what he knew of her, he wasn’t surprised. When they returned he’d discuss having her teach Rey Teräs Käsi.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” she replied easily and nodded her head before she glanced at Rey. “Good luck,” she replied before she turned to make her way back. Someone had to keep Hux in check.

Once the ship was ready, and they were sat in the cockpit, Ren took over the pilot seat, allowing BB-8 to settle in his dock and Rey to join. With the potential for enemy fire, he wasn’t risking any part of their itinerary to chance.

Easily sitting in the co-pilot’s seat of the small freighter they were taking, risking that rather than a TIE that would scare off their potential allies, she buckled in and prepared for anything that might happen. BB-8 chirping at them excitedly. Clearly he had missed having more to do than simple guard duty. 

“All systems go then BB-8?” He asked the droid, more so to include him, knowing the answer already.

 _Bweeep boop!_ The droid trilled happily in answer. 

Rey couldn’t help the smile as she glanced at the droid and then carefully kept an eye on the black of space before them. 

“Are you ready for this?” She asked softly, trusting their sweep for any of the general’s bugs but still being a little more cautious. 

He nodded, bringing the ship to life, and ignited the thrusters to get them into the black. If all went well, they’d have a few more hands on deck. 

She nodded her own head and stayed focused. Janna and her people would be difficult enough to convince she was sure. Hopefully the Republic hadn’t made any sort of deal with them yet. 

Where it might have seemed futile to regain a handful of defected troopers from the Death Star II’s remains, it would offer a tale for Hux to spin, to give those that had abandoned them a chance to back track, to gain new recruits, and to chip a little further at Sadyst’s armor.

Kef Bir held a number of memories for the both of them, some he would most like to repress, but as they drew closer, he knew that wasn’t an option. He watched the raging waters below as he tried to find a good landing spot.

Looking out the window of their freighter, she scanned the ground. There was so little land on Kef Bir that finding a decent spot would prove a little difficult. Over the waters as they were she started to feel a bit of gult once again for running him through with that saber. A lot had happened here in such a short amount of time. 

After a moment of scanning she pointed one out, further away from the beach. It honestly looked close to where she, Finn, and Poe had landed what felt like lifetimes ago. 

Once they landed near the remains of the Death Star, he had BB-8 handle the ship in their absence. He wanted the freighter ready to fly if they encountered issues. “Should we go to them, or wait for them to come to us?” He asked her as he adjusted his cloak and strapped his sword to his belt among other items.

As she secured her belt around her waist and glanced in a mirror she sighed. "We go outside....but she'll approach us soon enough. Our ship doesn't exactly look like a Resistance ship which means she'll likely come with a few warriors," she murmured easily enough as she moved to get off the ship.

“Then we’ll receive them well,” he murmured, using the force to bring a large crate out as he led the way. He hadn’t bothered with his helmet. Not for this. Kef Bir wasn’t exactly the most hospitable planet. Once they found a sturdy spot he worked on opening the box as he awaited for 19 to show.

Rey went out ahead of him and actually moved to watch the horizon. The moon wasn't too terrible but it was prone to strong winds and raging waters. But before too long they saw the mounted warriors moving forward with Jannah at the head, her bow on her back.

As she got closer Rey offered a slight wave. "Jannah," she called, though the woman looked between Rey and Kylo as she approached. And while her warriors flanked her she got closer and dismounted from her mount, keeping a safe distance away for now.

"Rey....to what do we owe the visit?"

Ben opened the box, but left the lid askew so it still covered its contents. Fresh fruits and vegetables he doubted they got much of around these parts. He didn’t like how the warriors flanked his lady. _Should I come closer?_ he extended, allowing her to take the lead for the time being.

 _I’m alright, Ben. If they start to do anything hostile though…_ The implication was clear. "We came to talk, Jannah. To make you an offer...and we brought something that you can't find here," she said simply and gestured for them to come closer but kept her wits about her.

Jannah did approach a bit further to Rey and glanced over at Kylo before she looked back to Rey again. "What sort of offer are the two of you trying to make together?" She asked carefully, keeping a hand close to her side.

He remained behind, between his offering and his lady. He made no motion to reach for his weapon, but he was ready if needed. _I’m here_ , he promised.

"An alliance of sorts. Come. There's some fresh fruit for you to try and for you to listen....you don't need to make a decision until everything is out," she murmured as she moved back to the crate and actually pulled out a piece of fruit and took a bite of it. The first show that it was safe to eat as she moved next to Ben. _I know you are_. She replied easily.

Jannah looked right at Ren, remembering him from the fight she had witnessed between Rey and him on the wreck. "...I'll listen to it. But I didn't realize you two got along let alone that he was still alive," she murmured as she followed after Rey.

Having her closer made him feel better. It took quite a bit of willpower not to wrap an arm around her protectively. “We’ve had to kill and revive each other a few times before realizing we weren’t so different from one another,” he said carefully. “I’m not here to force you into submission nineteen,” he murmured. “I rather make you a proposal, a place in a new era,” he said simply. “A new world order.”

Rey also felt better being closer to her partner, her other half, and she took another bite of the fruit as she glanced over at the other warriors and then back to Jannah. "They're welcome to approach," she murmured with a small bit of welcome as she stood close to Ben, still not touching him. Being careful. "You're more than the original order would have thought."

A bit more of a lifted brow as Jannah's answer to the pair before she took a piece of fruit and took a bite. And much like Rey had that first time that she had tried it she actually looked shocked and couldn't hide her enjoyment of the morsel. "I do have a name now...something the order didn't bother to give any of us," she murmured as she glanced at Ren carefully.

“And yet I still recall all your matricules as though they were your names,” he reminded looking around. “But as I renamed myself, I suppose I can accept your new names,” he murmured. It was something he was willing to do, except for Finn, that was just lazy. He took a fruit himself, a show of good faith and a means to share a meal of sorts. “We could use resourceful warriors such as yourselves, train those of you who are force sensitive, give you the tools to not only survive but strive,” he offered.

Rey wasn't sure what to say to that first part, other than it showed that Ben had always paid attention to the men and women under his command. It was sort of endearing. Taking another bite of her fruit she offered a slight smile to the woman. "Knights, warriors....you wouldn't have to stay on a moon of Endor. Things would run a bit more smoothly," she murmured.

The former trooper took a bite of the fruit again and looked between the pair of them. "And what would the price of that be? Though I'm glad that you'll accept the fact we have names.....being called a number wasn't exactly something we liked," she murmured lightly but she was still being...cautious. Understandably so.

“Loyalty to me,” he said honestly. “To the cause,” he continued. He paused as he tried to express his thoughts. “The galaxy needs order...law,” he explained. “It needs leadership, not this vacuum currently in place. My mother could have crowned herself by any title, she chose one that demonstrated that need, but a Republic was short sighted on her part.”

Jannah actually lifted a brow at that and glanced between the pair. There were still some clear reservations. “You said that _you’d_ accept our names. What about other Troopers? And do you plan on continuing the habit of destroying other planets? And how did you end up here with him rather than the Resistance, Rey?” 

Well that was a set of questions. “That last one is a pretty long story. Complicated and deals with the Force. Things are changing though. Nothing is the same as it was and there has to be a unified leadership in the galaxy. The time it would take to rebuild a Republic would take far too long and any time a planet was threatened it would take too long to act,” she murmured. She has actually meditated and managed to speak with a few Jedi of old. They were not pleased with them but they had spoken to her about the old government.

Ben gave the ghost of a smile. “I have two I wish to destroy, though not without offering a chance for escape,” he said carefully. “The time of Jedi and Sith is over,” he spoke simply. “As for troopers, I’ll defer that decision to the commander,” he extended an arm to present Rey.

That was a bit of news to Rey, but she kept the surprise off of her face. The phrasing of that brought to mind which two planets those would be: Exegol and Ahch-To. But she didn’t question him aloud. 

_Two? And you know how I might reply to the issue of troopers...you sure about leaving it up to me?_ She murmured through his mind, keeping her expression thoughtful, like she was considering their options. 

_I trust that you’ll know your limits_ , he thought gently not denying not outright accepting it. It was a lot of trust to place in her, but the more they worked together, the more he could feel their bond solidifying. She wasn’t the same girl he’d abducted once upon a time, and he wasn’t quite the same as he’d been then either.

"The trooper issue is...delicate. I'm sure you have thoughts that I'd be willing to at least listen to," she murmured, not promising anything so that way it could seem like she was actually offering something. She was learning.

The defected trooper mulled that over as a few of her fellow warriors came over and grabbed a piece of fruit as well. "Are you still going to take them as children or only those offered to the....it's still the First Order, isn't it?" She asked with a raised brow, clearly trying to get all of the information before she said anything one way or the other. Tactical.

“We plan to incentivize the training of force sensitives in the new path,” he explained carefully. “Hopefully there will be no need for more forceful enrollment,” he said neither agreeing not disagreeing. Even Mandalorians trained their ranks from childhood. “The First Order is not quite the vision I have for the future, but a means to an end.”

The defected trooper nodded her head slightly as she glanced between the two of them carefully. "Incentivizing is something....and what of those that wish to leave after they've served? Planning on keeping it a for life thing even for those given over by their families?" She asked carefully. All of this was careful but she also didn't know what was going on between them. She could almost see the bond between the pair of them. Something almost shimmery but she didn't know what the hell it was in the first place.

"That can be discussed. People need to be trained young. Training older has a lot of....speed bumps. And a compromise of sorts could be made, potentially. Names used when not actively working but going by designations. It makes things quicker. Gives the idea that there is a unified and unyielding force."

“Once order is restored, we can see to it that there is a proper term limit, but let’s face it, retirement on either side of the spectrum is uncertain at best,” he reminded. He wasn’t going to sugarcoat it, especially to someone that knew the cost of war. You mean place my trust in the person that’s brought me back from death and stopped me not two weeks ago on death’s door? His mind nearly laughed. He trusted her. More than he had ever trusted any one person. At least Rey was more than helpful.

Jannah actually took a moment to consider that, obviously caught in her own thoughts for a moment. “Retirement for anyone fighting this war isn't exactly an option. Not until things are better," she murmured. And it wasn't like she or her people were unknown to the galaxy anymore. Someone would want their aid before too long. "So...what? We come with you and get re-educated or...?"

"Depends on you," he said simply. "I can feel your inclinations towards the Force, in your case it might be a different type of education altogether," he explained honestly. "Obviously you'll be placed where your assets are most beneficial."

Rey finished off the piece of fruit she had and glanced at the other warriors before she looked back to Jannah. "You'd be a strong asset. Potentially trained in the force. The fact it wasn't nurtured in you before is a shame," she murmured lightly.

The other warriors were eating a few pieces of fruit, one a vegetable, and Jannah looked rather thoughtful as she seemed to consider it. "...And when were the both of you wanting an answer?" She murmured as she glanced between the two of them. But the idea that there would be some sort of choice for them...was noted. Not to mention she had missed having a greater variety in her food.

“We fly out at dawn,” he responded simply finishing his fruit. “I’d rather have a full ship, but I’ll allow you to discuss. Feast, talk, if you come back before we leave, we’ll accept you all as our own.” The terms were pretty simple. If not well they’d be on their way.

Jannah looked contemplative at that but then did nod her head. "Alright. We'll collect the food and....discuss our options."

As the defected troopers moved to carry food away to their encampment to discuss, the pair moved back to the Sentinel Class Shuttle they had brought over. BB-8 was already making preparations. Whether they brought on new recruits or not, the ship would be ready to fly at a moment’s notice. It had to be this way.

With the doors closed, they were alone for a short while. “They listened, they’re considering,” he reminded her gently, pressing a hand to her shoulder. “You handled yourself well,” he encouraged.

"They are, which is better than I could have hoped. I half expected a fight," she murmured. It was because it felt like a fight or an argument or posturing for the last few weeks. But she was glad he was encouraging her. It made a bit of that tension ease as she leaned into that touch. "Thank you....It's all been a bit of an adjustment," she chuckled slightly.

“Come, we’ll rest,” he murmured. “We won’t get much sleep until we make it back,” he reminded gently. Although he was trusting these defectors, he wasn’t about to let his guard down around them.

BB-8 zoomed into the kitchen with a happy trill to check on them and see how it went. He nodded and gave BB-8 a pat. 

“We’re fine,” he murmured. “Send word to General Hux that we’ll be returning tomorrow,” he gave the droid a task he was happy not to have to do. Turning to Rey he offered a small smile. “It’ll get better,” he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, noticing that exhaustion that seemed to sink her shoulders some. He often forgot how new she was to all of this. Negotiations, posturing, the works.

BB-8 trilled happily and then nudged Rey, getting a pat from her too before he rolled off to send off a communication to the general. And potentially report unnecessary information to the general just because the droid seemed to get enjoyment from it. Rey took a seat and rolled her shoulders, letting her hair back down and ruffling it. There were soft waves now that her hair was often in a braid. 

"I know. It's all just so....." too many word options bubbled in her mind to pick just one as she squeezed his hand back.

“I know,” he murmured in a fashion that truly made him his father’s son, though he’d inherited his mother’s need for order. Rey was a sight, with her hair down, she was truly beautiful. 

"Of course you do."


	28. Tracked

The flight back to the Star Destroyer had been calm enough. They had briefed their new recruits a bit more about the current situation they were in with Sadyst. Jannah seemed almost amused at getting to fight one of the generals that she had worked under. It had been in that moment that Ren had found the perfect test of allegiance. With the leader of the defectors seemingly pleased with the thought of bringing down Sadyst, he had poured over schematics and plans with her to overthrow the general, but even with the added numbers it wouldn’t be enough to assault a defensive position.

“It might work,” she had told him.

“Any other ideas?”

She watched him. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Time isn’t on our side,” he reminded the woman. 

It wasn’t so much a want as it was a need to get some semblance of control back, and until Sadyst fell, there would only be chaos in the known universe. The quicker they acted, the less he would have time to prepare for invasion. By now, he was certain his presence in the galaxy was known.

“I see,” she murmured, contemplative. “I will do my best to get you an audience,” she said. “You know my demands.” She wasn’t doing this out of the goodness of her heart after all.

With a nod he agreed, watching as the woman turned to her men and ushered a couple on a small ship, ordering the others to assimilate within the current ranks. Those with flight capabilities were sent to Hux for assessment, those with more civilian knowledge were offered quarters in the lower decks of the ship based on their abilities, and those that had been more foot soldiers were brought back into the folds under the current acting Captain.

The few that were Force sensitive were pulled aside to start training with the remnants of the Knights of Ren. It was time to rebuild those numbers, and with no time to really test compatibility, he did the only thing he could.

“We’re going on a mission,” he told his knights, and the three from Jannah’s numbers he had hoped to add to his retinue.

Rey glanced over at him and lifted a brow. “And our objective, Master Ren?”

“We’re going to find a suitable entry point for Coruscant,” he said simply, though it wasn’t anywhere near that simple. 

The young woman gave a nod of her head at that. They’d need to get changed then. Training attire was good for quick movements but there were a few more protected pieces of clothing that would be better suited. 

“So we need to acquire a freighter that will pass a once over, hold what we need, and not raise suspicions.” Ships she could handle. 

“Sort of,” he nodded. “I want everyone in the hanger in thirty,” he made eye contact with the six he planned to take with him. His gaze met Qi’Ra’s who’d been awaiting her own orders. “I need a Lambda class T-4a, stocked and ready.”

The woman nodded, her white curls giving the slightest bounce, a glint in her eyes that said she knew exactly what he was up to.

The knights, and the new recruits, moved to go and get what they needed smoothly enough. Though Rey gave her partner a curious look at that before she started to head back towards their quarters herself. She needed to change into something that would be a bit more battle ready.

Once in his quarters, he shed his attire and started the shower. Probably the last he’d be able to get for a few days. Stepping into the spray he sighed, just enjoying it for a moment.

Rey got out clothing for their mission but stripped down and moved to take a shower as well. A brief moment of peace before they’d actually have to work. And they’d still have to stay focused.

Feeling her draw closer, he pulled her into the spray with him, claiming her lips in a heated kiss. It felt like lately he had to steal their moments together, and it likely wouldn’t get any better in the coming days.

She melted into him and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him and pressing close. They’d only have a little while but she wanted to soak up as much affection as she could at the moment. Nuzzling in against his neck she sighed softly. 

“After Sadyst is handled I want to actually schedule time for us to be alone,” she half grumbled. 

His hands stroked down her sides, breathing in between meetings of lips as he continued to kiss her. 

“Okay,” he promised, knowing even that would be hard to manage, but he was willing to put in the effort.

Leaning into his touch she pressed her lips to his again, forgetting about getting cleaned up for the moment as her fingers traced along his chest. Touching him was something she loved indulging in. 

It was easy to succumb to temptation like this, their proximity and ease with which they simply were together fueling him further to touch and tease her. With a steady hand, he found her core, coaxing a finger into her.

Her breath hitched softly as he teased her and as that finger slid inside of her. She pressed closer and lightly brushed her lips down his jaw and along his neck. Even though she slept next to him every night that they managed to get any sleep she craved him. 

Soon he slid a second digit in, his thumb pressing her nub gently at first, growing rougher with need as he steadily slipped into her. 

“Kylo,” she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders some as she stayed pressed close. Her hips almost arched into his thumb teasing her there as she tried not to whine. 

Rather than speak, he took his hand away to seize his length and sheath himself into her with a deep groan of pleasure. “Rey,” he breathed beside her ear, pressing her into the wall panel of the shower.

A moan left her lips as soon as he was sheathed inside of her, arching into him eagerly. Her nails slightly dragged down his back as she turned her head to catch his lips with her own. 

Soft moans escaped him as he filled her, thrusting into her as he pinned her to the wall. The water, her sounds, the very warmth that surrounded his length, it was something almost overwhelming.

Her breathing hitched again as he pinned her there but she didn’t try to move away. Instead she rolled her hips to meet him. Each time he filled her felt amazing and her eyes started to fall closed as another moan fell from her lips. 

Bringing her leg up, he drove more deeply into her, kissing along her neck and nipping here and there. She felt so good, he never wanted to stop, but even he knew they didn’t have much time to spare.

She tilted her head and tightened her leg around his waist with another moan of pleasure. He always felt amazing inside of her, filling her. The chances to indulge were few and far between. She nipped at his jaw and claimed his lips again in a heated kiss. 

His tongue beckoned hers, kissing her deeply as he struggled to breath. Again and again his hips collided with hers, driving into her with speed and force.

Soft sounds, a mix of whimpers and moans, were muffled by their kiss as she dug her nails into his back. He was building her rather quickly and she didn’t mind that the bond was feeding into that again. 

The closer she got, the closer he did as well. That loop of pleasure one he rather enjoyed right there. With abandoned motions he did his best to bring them both to that point of no return. It had him resting his chin on her shoulder, breath ragged as he gripped her rear firmly.

As he delved into her, she ground into him as her inner muscles tightened around his length. She cried out softly and closed her eyes, one hand smoothing through his damp hair as she leaned back against the wall panel of the fresher. 

He gave a few more thrusts before stilling, allowing the feeling of his seed spilling into her overcome him. He nipped and kissed her neck as he caught his breath.

Her fingers smoothed over his skin, through his hair, anywhere that she could touch really. She trailed kisses along his face and then claimed his lips in a gentle kiss, loving and slow to contrast that fast coupling. 

He returned her kisses, slowly releasing her from his grasp. Steadying her as he lowered her leg back down. 

Reluctantly she let her leg touch the ground again and stayed pressed back against the wall panel of the fresher with a rather blissful smile on her lips. 

“One of these days, when the galaxy isn’t fighting itself, I’m getting you to myself for an entire day…” she murmured as she caught her breath and kept her gaze on him. Dear maker, she couldn’t imagine a world without him again. Not now. 

Ren met her gaze and smiled lightly. “I’m sure we’ll manage,” he promised. 

Part of her feared that they wouldn’t, but she’d trust him. Pressing a kiss to his jaw she moved away from him to rinse off in the spray with a soft sigh. 

“You might want to start getting dressed...before either of us is tempted again,” she half teased with a bit of a smile. 

With a sigh and a nod he agreed, giving his length a quick rinse before stepping out of the fresher to get dressed. His attire was worthy of the knights of Ren. Black and padded enough to lessen blows without hindering any of his motions. There wasn’t much to counter a lightsaber blow, and he didn’t bother trying to protect himself from it. There were few wielders left in the galaxy.

Rey took the time to carefully rinse herself off before she turned off the water and dried herself. The clothing she picked was similar to his. While she didn’t have a helmet or a mask, she did make herself look severe. A gambeson, similar to his, covered her torso with her saber at her waist. Her hair in an intricate braid that wrapped around the bun she had. All in black once again. She looked every inch like she belonged at his side this way in her padded armor and that serious expression.

With his mask in place he led her out of the room to meet the others in the hanger as planned. He was quiet, contemplative to an extent. There was quite a bit to focus on, and the mission allowed little space for wiggle room.

Rey followed after him, leaving BB-8 behind to look after everything, and kept pace with him. There was a mild nervousness in her but she was trying to ignore it. Missions with the Resistance couldn’t be _that_ different. 

The doors to the hanger opened, his knights already in place, the new recruits quickening their pace as they noticed Rey and Ren to join them. In the middle of the landing strip was a decent sized ship. 

“All of us need to be on deck for this one to fly,” he reminded them all as they marched forward towards the ship. “Hopefully we can find it in ourselves to work as a unit sooner rather than later.” He looked at the seven before him, before ushering them all aboard. 

It was a fairly sized ship, about twenty meters in length. They entered beside one of the upright wings, making their way to the front of the ship to settle everyone in place.

“Rey, you’ll pilot and take Jasenic as your co,” he sent them to the very front seats before the windows. Where he normally piloted, he would have to be ready at a moment’s notice to hop on any given station. 

Rey gave a swift nod of her head as she moved to the pilot’s chair and gestured Jasenic closer. Quickly, she pointed out the different switches and controls and waited for everyone to get to the positions that they needed to be in. 

“Cardo you’ll be on guns with Shya.” He looked at the others as the pair looked at each other a moment before nodding and making their way back to the panels for gunners. The ship had a number of defense mechanisms that could come in handy, even more so with two on it. 

“Trudgen, Central Intelligence, Brilari, Communications.” He sent them over to the side of the ship where consoles and holos stood in wait.

“Vicrul, I need you on engineering,” he gave the last task. “I want us in the air in fifteen,” he told the crew. “Prep for take off.”

Looking over the control panels she familiarized herself with the ship. It was close to one of the models she often stripped back on Jakku. She knew how to fly it and now she was walking her co through how to take care of the ship. 

Running through her flight checks, and allowing her partner to see what she was doing so he would be able to do it on his own eventually, she fired up the engines once everyone was situated. 

Not having a droid on board was a different kind of experience, something that she had gotten spoiled with by the Resistance. But she could manage. They were running smoothly enough together and while she could hear Shy asking Cardo a bunch of questions it seemed like they would get along just fine. 

Between Brilari and Trudgen information was circulating smoothly, and within the allotted time they were all in the air. Lambdas were pilotable with a single pilot, but it went so much smoother with a full crew. 

“I’ve set the coordinates,” he told his crew. “Jump to hyperspace when we’re clear.”

“Clear,” came Bilari’s soft soprano, giving Rey and Jace the go.

“Jumping in 3, 2, 1,” Jace gave the warning as Rey hit the proper switch, sending them through lightspeed to where they needed to go. 

“Brilari, Trudgen, find us a safe place to land,” he ordered. “Cardo, Shya, keep your focus on the skies. Smugglers and pirates are common here.”

Shya kept her eyes peeled and worked with Cardo to cover more ground. Trudgen simply grunted in response as Brilari set up the scan. There were a few moments where people were elbowed but all in all they were responding to move around each other. In tandem. The newer additions a bit more surprised at how they anticipated things. 

A few small freighters zipped past them but didn’t fire. Likely focused on whatever job they themselves were on. 

“Near anywhere in particular, Supreme Leader,” Trugden grunted from his station. 

“Just outside of these coordinates,” he sent them via his data pad from a correspondence with Qi’Ra.

Trugden and Brilari eventually found a patch of land that was elevated that would work as a landing pad not too far outside of the coordinates. 

Rey allowed Jace to handle the flights to the landing zone and then handled the landing herself so it was less bumpy than it would have been. Smooth and careful.

When they had landed he felt good about his new team. There was potential here, and he could feel it, taste it in the air. Still, they were far from victory. 

Letting Jase power down their freighter, she moved out of the pilot’s seat and rolled her shoulders. There was still more to be done and they had to be careful with it. As discreet as they possibly could be. But they were able to work with each other. 

The two on the guns and defenses checked the perimeter in another scan before they gave the all clear for them to be able to leave the freighter. 

In turn they exited the ship to find the contact Qi’Ra had set up for them, making their way through the gates of the nearby city. There was a hum of technology, a plethora of bright signs and holos in the air. A mix of basic and other languages on display advertising.

Rey kept her hood up, as did the others, keeping themselves hidden from view. There were those that would likely attempt to apprehend them or fight with them if they saw the opportunity. A planet filled with smugglers and pilots was a planet filled with opportunists. A few times they received side glances and double takes from people in the streets. Whispers seemed to follow them along with closing doors. Though most of those on his detail weren’t as known in the galaxy, Kylo Ren’s mask was unmistakable.

Ignoring the whispers, Rey flanked her partner and kept alert. The newer trainees as it were seemed more bothered by the whispers than the rest of them were. They’d adjust in time. 

The rendezvous point was tucked away from the main streets and closer to a few traders that specialized in freighters and trade. It hadn’t been too much further before they had found the shop Qi’Ra had referred to them.

“A freighter you say? To Coruscant?” the worker had said looking over the lot and visibly trying to assess how much he could get out of them. “It’s going to cost you…”

“We can pay,” Ren said simply. 

The worker seemed a bit unsure. “One thousand credits.”

“Five hundred.”

“Eight.

“Six.”

“Eight, one hundred for each of you,” he agreed. “But, it won’t be ready for a few hours. Deliveries are scheduled.”

“Fine.” He agreed. It wasn’t like he couldn’t spare a few credits.

The exchange was amusing enough to Rey and she glanced back at the worker. “How many deliveries? A freighter of that size should be quick enough.”

The worker actually looked at her now and then back at Kylo Ren before going back to the girl. “Three.”

“Should only be two hours unless they’re going to the mid-rim or outer-rim. In which case that might take days,” she drawled with an arched brow. 

The worker actually ground his teeth. “Three hours max and it’ll be ready.” He moved to turn and looked at the group. “There’s a cantina across the street, try not to draw attention,” he gave them a look with a shake of the head as if that were a lost cause.

They didn’t linger in the building, following the suggestion to go to the cantina if only to get out of the way and keep an eye on things in Corellia. Though he was right. Not drawing attention would honestly be difficult considering the helmets. The Knights and Kylo were easily identifiable. Rey and the trainees? Only slightly less so. 

Gazes followed them where they went, and Ren made no motion to be intimidated, selecting a table not too far from the bar for them to enjoy. It gave them a good line of sight to the door and the kitchens.

People looked over at them occasionally and Jase actually got a drink from the cantina, since no one told him not to. Which was a simple enough reason, but Rey kept alert even as she appeared to relax. 

“There was no way we would have managed this inconspicuously, is there?” She half joked as she glanced back at Kylo.

He shook his head. There truly wasn’t.

It nearly made her laugh but she relaxed a little bit. 

“So...we just wait, sir?” Shya questioned quietly before glancing over at Jase with a slight shake of her head. 

The Supreme Leader looked at the brunette and nodded. “For now,” he murmured. “Get a ration, or a drink if you can keep your wits,” he continued. If they planned to catch the general off guard, they had to stick to the current routes and schedules. If anything felt out of place, it could cost them another chance at doing this.

“What’s the plan once we get there?” Trudgen asked.

“Get to the command center.” He knew that’s where Sadyst would be. Between the lot of them, he knew they could manage. Getting there wouldn’t be easy, but he’d had Hux and Qi’Ra prepare a distraction of sorts.

It was a solid plan, one he felt confident in, until the sound of tracking fobs going off, alerting the various bounty hunters in the room to a new mark.


	29. Fray

Everything from that moment was a blur. It was as though the music had stopped, and time had stilled before all hell had broken loose. Heads had turned in their direction, and despite a request from the barkeep to take it outside, shots were fired. What had started as an average sit down in a run of the mill cantina quickly turned into a battle zone. Tables were flipped, a few hunters tangling in hand to hand with Shya, Vicrul, and Trudgen while the others returned fire, attempting to gain some cover behind a barricade of tables.

When Cardo finally found a vantage point, he dealt masses of destruction, blowing a hole straight through the bar and into the adjoining building. Shya was able to knock a few of the bounty hunters back and knock over tables for cover for the others. Splitting her focus but seeming to bounce and build off of the others. 

For the moment, even Rey was relying on her blaster rather than drawing even more attention to herself with her saber. The question was now not how they had discovered them, that was obvious, but which one of them was the target. 

Jase’s drink was forgotten as he used a vibroblade to cut down a bounty hunter that had drawn too close to the group taking cover to fire behind a table. And despite the focus being on his team, he attempted to keep the hunters from harming innocent bar patrons as well. 

Abandoning his blaster, Kylo stopped a few blaster bolts in mid air before igniting his sword. With a barricade up for their shooters, he had no qualms meeting his enemies face to face, slashing down a Zabrak on his way to a sniper near the remains of the bar. Or so the horns sprouting through her hairline suggested.

Brilara was dealing decent damage as she wielded a blaster near Cardo, but she was more precise. Where he went for large sweeps of mayhem, she went for focused sharpshooting. Vicrul drew his weapon, tired of dealing with fists, and cut a few more people down. 

As the others witnessed those blaster bolts freeze in mid air, it stalled the fighting for just a moment. There was a sense of awe and fear that mixed through the cantina. Many had heard he could do it but few had seen it and lived to tell about it. 

Vaulting over a table she was behind, Rey moved out of the way of the frozen blaster bolts and ignited her saber. A swift spin to the side, dodging more blaster fire as she went, had her slice through a bounty hunter that had been attempting to get at Jase while he protected others. 

It was noble, to see the newer three attempting to aid others, and it was something she’d likely encourage. But they had bigger problems at the moment. 

“Stay focused,” she chided Jase as she gave her own attention to another fighter. 

There were only about four bounty hunters still left in the vicinity that were fighting and two more near the door that looked like they were going to attempt to run. 

As one fell to Vicrul’s phrik scythe, the pair at the door made a run for it once his attention had turned to them. With the others being more than capable of holding their own against three, Vicrul followed the pair out, refusing to leave any loose ends.

Shya and Trudgen seemed to fall into a cadence as they fought off one of the better hunters. No matter how gifted, they were well out numbered, and it wasn’t long before the lot of them had eliminated those that had seen opportunity and seized it.

Seething Ren marched through the remains of the doors, headed straight for the shop they’d come from. The cowering of the shopkeep not impressing him in the least.

“Back so soon?” the last word had been choked as his back met the wall with a thud, an invisible hand clutched to his throat.

As Kylo marched out of the doors she gestured for the others to follow as Rey fell into step behind him. She deactivated her saber but kept the hilt in her hand. 

Vicrul came around a corner, putting his own weapon back in place as he took up the rear behind the other Knights, without a word. Ever silent even as they moved. 

And the streets were silent as they joined Ren in the shop, catching the shopkeeper being pressed into the wall. 

The man clawed at his throat, as so many did when they had the Force gripping them about the neck, and tried to get words out. All that came out were garbles. 

“Is the ship ready?”

Rather than bother with words, a wide eyed nod was given in return.

“Good.” Ren didn’t let go until the lack of oxygen cleared the glimmer of life from his stare. Allowing a limp mass to greet the floor before moving forward. “Cardo, you know what to do,” he said as he moved further into the shop, ensuring the place would be trashed enough to prevent further communications to General Sadyst.

A deep chuckle came from Cardo’s helmet, a dark sound that sounded far too pleased with his task. “Understood, Supreme Leader,” he rumbled.

Jase and Brilara helped Cardo with the task, different equipment being destroyed and tables and consoles trashed. Whoever ended up taking this shop as their own next would have quite the work cut out for them when it came to replacing equipment. 

Rey almost winced at the destruction. You could take the girl away from being a scavenger but there were still impulses that remained. One of them being that intense urge to take what she could for salvage. It almost made her hands itch with the need to do so but she pushed it away. They had the gear they needed. 

“Trudgen, Shya, make sure we don’t have guests. The others, help me prep the freighter,” he divided the tasks among his men. The faster they left Corellia, the better.

The two more silent Knights, but still more talkative than Vicrul, fanned out to check the yard for any signs of anyone else being here. 

Rey, Jase, and Vicrul followed Ren to the freighter in question. It was ready, in theory, but it appeared to have been in the process of being offloaded. At the very least there were other workers around the yard. 

Though the sound of a blaster and a grunt from further away, in the direction that Trudgen had gone in, confirmed that there was another fight for them here too. 

“More bounty hunters,” Shya shouted from the opposite direction as the sound of blaster fire started to fill the yard. 

“Keep them away from the ship,” Kylo called, not wanting their way into Sadysts’ base compromised.

The men dispersed, finding cover to engage more strategically. Most were paired off, ensuring a certain amount of protection between them.

Rey ignited her lightsaber once again and twirled it in her hand, deflecting bolts back at the hunters. They were persistent. Clearly the bounty was more than it had been back on Battu. 

During her deflections she heard a sound that surprised her. The sound of the bolts hitting metal and bouncing off. Like they did in the training room off of beskar shields. Very few people used beskar though. 

Though they made quick work of most of the hunters, there was one standing that seemed to survive all their best attempts. It wasn’t until he noted the blasts bouncing off the armor that he realized what was happening.

Kriff.

Turning in that direction she felt a bit of dread start to knot in her stomach. A Mandalorian. One that actually had beskar armor and not just the pauldrons but actual beskar armor covering them. 

Kriff was more than an understatement. She managed to deflect a bolt from the Mandalorian into another bounty hunter and took a step back as she attempted to think through a plan of attack. 

The bounty hunter rose an arm and before any of the knights could react, whistling sounds were heard before the small projectiles were noticed. The six flying to different targets causing a further scatter of the lot.

Trudgen brought Shya down with him as he narrowly missed the small missile gunning for his head. She had begun to ask as it lodged in the wall, giving off an explosion that shook them as they took on quite a bit of rubble.

Another hissed through the air towards Jase skimming his shoulder as it struck a crate sending shards of metal in the surrounding area like shrapnel.

The shards of metal had Rey dodging out of the way and nearly stumbling onto her knee with a curse, knowing she couldn’t exactly avoid all of them. 

Another small missile went zipping by and Vicrul had to dive for cover as it collided into another ship in the yard, blowing a small hole in the side of it. 

Though none had hit their targets, they had managed to separate the group further from each other, what Ren was certain was the goal. He helped lift a piece of ship off Vicrul. 

“We need to take this away from here,” he told the knight who agreed with a nod. 

The yard was becoming increasingly unstable with the amount of leaking fuel from the projectiles that the Mandalorian bounty hunter had sent after them. 

Vicrul ran one way while Ren went the other, trying to push back their men away from the area. It wasn’t an easy task given the marksmanship of the mandalorian, taking advantage of the situation to try and keep the knights apart.

Cardo shot at the man from where he was, trying to get his attention off everyone else. He could sense what the others were doing, and did his best to play his part, creating cover for his peers.

Brilara managed to get Shya up and offered a bit of cover fire as well, trying to get closer to the other Knights and members of their little fighting unit. Each of her shots was aimed at the Mandalorian’s hands, hoping that if they could cause damage there that they’d slow him down. 

Rey was pushing herself up and moving back, keeping her eyes peeled for any of those projectiles as well as for any further blaster fire as she tried to regroup closer to some of the others. At least the average bounty hunter was getting the idea that they shouldn’t engage in close combat. 

Trudgen nudged Shya and Brilara out of the building, turning to give Cardo and Vicrul a motion to explain the situation without words. The three had worked together so long, they didn’t need to speak much. 

While Cardo continued to draw the Mandalorian’s fire, the other two moved to get everyone out. It seemed like they would manage to at least make it out of the location. The new recruits had all made their way out of the building through the remains, the knights continuing to draw fire as they gave their leader a chance to rescue his girl and fall back with the others.

“This way,” he called to her, dodging blasts and leading her out of the fire, jumping over debris, and making his way towards the empty street ahead.

The streets were like a wasteland. Jace, Brilara, and Shya out ahead with Trudgen right behind them, providing cover fire. It was a blur of movement to avoid other hunters and make it back to the freighter. 

Breath ragged he looked around the faces, ensuring he had everyone. Trudgen and Cardo were rushing back with a report. 

“Where’s Rey?” his grip tightened a bit more firmly on the hilt of his lightsaber.

Brilara paled a little bit as she glanced back at the Supreme Leader then back outside the freighter. They weren’t being followed. There were no more sounds of blaster bolts. And there was no sign of the commander. 

Before anyone could stop him, the Supreme Leader was running back into the shipyard. It was...empty. There was a fire burning but there was no sign of his apprentice and lover. No sign of the Mandalorian and no sign of any of the other bounty hunters.

Silence.


	30. Fury

Once it was clear that the Mandalorian had made it off the planet with the commander, Ren had been a flurry of cloaks and anger. He barely spoke a word, only to be told when Sadyst would make contact. Even without force sensitivities, anyone that came in proximity to the Supreme Leader could feel the wrath that came off him in waves.

The only thing that seemed to dare go after the Supreme Leader with any amount of persistence was BB-8 but he was uncharacteristically quiet. No loud trills or happy beeps, just following the Supreme Leader around whenever he could.

Any time Kylo Ren stopped in one place, it was usually to destroy something, his saber having torn into a number of consoles and wall panels, leaving electric messes behind. Sparks and angry openings left in the wake of his aggravation.

BB-8 zoomed away any time that happened and only returned once the destruction was over. The little droid didn’t even bump into Kylo Ren at the moment, not wanting to risk upsetting him further. 

Qi’Ra rounded a corner, following the trail of destruction to find the Supreme Leader personally. He wasn’t answering his comms much and she knew if he wasn’t brought up to speed quickly that it would only get worse. 

“Supreme Leader,” she started and bowed her head, not actually meeting his eyes at the moment. “Sadyst is holding for you on the bridge,” she got to the point quickly. 

“Finally,” he growled, following the woman out of the chamber he’d come to destroy.

No one stood in their way and quickly scattered as Qi’Ra walked quickly back to the bridge. General Hux was patching through the comm link through the holo. 

General Sadyst had a rather smug looking expression as the holo connected and he looked down at Kylo Ren. 

Ren kept his helmet on to mask the anger that flared his nostrils. He was beyond seething. “General Sadyst,” the voice modulator couldn’t hide the coldness in his tone. 

“Kylo Ren. So you really are alive and well. I’ll have to thank my sources for getting something right,” he drawled, the man clearly amused as a smirk curved his lips. 

“Cut the crap,” Ren responded.

At that he just grinned a bit more and glanced to the side from where he was on the holo and looked back at him. “Oh? Were you hoping for something more to the point. So impatient. Always have been,” he drawled. 

He had to hold himself back. “It’s in your best interest that she’s still alive, general.”

Rather than answer with word he reached to the side and hauled the brunette into view by her hair as he stepped back. “This she?”

Rey looked a little worse for wear. There was a gash on her forehead that was still dripping blood and her lip was busted. Bruising could be seen even through the holo but she still thrashed some in that grip, hands bound in Force dampening cuffs.

“Your apprentice is still rather wild, Ren.”

“And what is it you want?” 

The words came out, but they felt spoken by another. As if he weren’t really in his own body right then.

“Well, while you’re alive I can’t get exactly what I want…I can’t have you attempting to sneak into Coruscant, can I?” He drawled, clearly going to take this at his pace rather than the other man’s. 

As she was forced to stand straight, Rey’s breathing was a little labored. Clear that she likely had a few broken ribs. 

“If you want to kill me, you’ll have to face me,” he reminded. “Something I would _very_ much enjoy,” the drawl in his tone would have made any man shiver on the best of days. 

“True. Your apprentice is only so entertaining,” he drawled as he yanked her head back, causing her to hiss. “Two days. You have that long to come to Coruscant. Just you. Not your knights, not an army. You. Alone.”

The young woman stayed very still, even as her breathing was a little uneven again. 

“If you don’t…” he murmured as he drew a small vibroknife from his jacket and actually dragged it down Rey’s skin near her collar bone. 

Despite the pain of it she bit the inside of her mouth to keep from making another noise, hatred almost felt in her gaze as she looked at him. 

A slight tutting came from the general holding her. “Now now... You had such a lovely scream earlier. I suppose I’ll have to work harder at that again…”

“I look forward to it.” He gave Hux the signal to cut the feed. If he stayed on any longer he knew he’d only have the man hurt his commander more. 

Hux followed the signal, cutting the feed immediately as he glanced at Ren. “You aren’t going to cave to his demands, are you?”

“Not entirely,” he said a few ideas forming in his mind. “I need a ship,” he looked at Qi’Ra before turning to Hux. “And I need every soldier and vessel at our disposal..."

Qi’Ra pulled out her data pad. “Freighter, destroyer, or TIE, Supreme Leader? And Jannah seems to have just arrived back,” she murmured the update. 

“Whisper,” he looked at Qi’R as the ginger actually nearly frowned before he gave a nod of his head. 

“I’ll have them prepared for you…"

"And by the maker tell me we’re getting closer to a star destroyer that can actually destroy a planet,” he said with a bit of bite.

"Closer than we were but not close enough that it would be ready in two days. We need a better power source than we have and most of that technology was lost on Exegol.” Hux responded.

Kylo paused as he listened to the general. “Qi’Ra surely you have some resources that can help expedite things. Whatever you need, I’m certain General Hux will be accommodating in your requests.” 

“A Whisper will be ready for you once you get to the hangar,” she replied easily as she tapped through her data pad. “I have some, but two days might still be too much….I’ll have a better weapon than we have though,” she replied easily enough. 

Hux honestly had to resist the urge to glare at the woman. “Of course, Supreme Leader. Whatever your lieutenant needs.”

The droid, that had been silent through all of this, let out a trill that was more irritated than normal and stayed close to the Supreme Leader.

Without another word he marched out of the room and towards the hangar, perhaps he’d cross Jannah on his way over. He hoped she had some silver lining to her update, but didn’t hold his breath.

BB-8 zipped after him and seemed determined to try and go with him wherever it was he was going. 

In the hangar, Jannah was running a diagnostic on the freighter and glanced over in the direction of the Supreme Leader as he came in. “Leader Ren,” she murmured but it was still a little stiff. The woman was still adjusting to the titles and formality again. 

“How did it go?” he asked, not bothering with formalities.

“Three of the paths into the capital that I knew of are closed off and guarded. One is still open and not guarded at all. You could manage to get a token force through,” she replied. 

He nodded. “Come with me,” he said making his way to the side where his TIE whisper was waiting, ready for a flight out. “You too, BB-8.” He allowed the droid to get on it first and settle in the dock he’d had added to his craft for him. It was a tight fit, but the droid had come in handy.

“Yes, sir,” she replied easily enough and strode after him. Surprised at the silence of the droid that followed as well. This was...interesting. “Did something occur while I was on assignment?”

He nodded, stepping onto his aircraft and strapping himself in. “Hopefully you remember how to shoot on one of these, we might get some heat,” he said, waiting for her to get in before closing the craft and starting flight prep.

She got in and strapped in carefully, pulling on her helmet as well as she adjusted in the seat, familiarizing herself with the controls. “Muscle memory and instinct don’t fade...and I’ve become a better shot.”

“Good.” They were up and heading for the door. “Sadyst has Rey,” he said simply, as they went into the black. 

“Sadyst has…” she trailed off and there was a bit of irritation as well as anger in her voice. “Alright. I’m assuming we aren’t going straight to him...What’s the plan, sir?”

Ren plucked a crystal from his belt and shoved it into the console. “We’re going to get some unlikely allies.”

Jannah couldn’t help but let out a sigh. “Here’s hoping Dameron doesn’t react impulsively then…”

“You should hope he does,” he muttered, flicking some switches and pulling the throttle to make a jump.

Bracing herself, she kept herself on high alert. Hopefully Dameron would think that they were Rey so they wouldn’t get shot down, but she was prepared to fight if she had to. The droid trilled softly, beeping a few times. Clearly he had some sort of idea. 

“I’ll let you handle communications then,” he told the droid. At least he hoped Poe would like to not blow up his droid. That would be a start.

BB-8 turned to look at Kylo and let out a beep of an affirmative, preparing for just about anything. 

Jannah almost smiled at that. Well, it was a good thing that one of them was able to understand the droid because she certainly couldn’t. At least not well. 

When they finally came out of hyperspace it was just outside of an outpost he had hoped he had gotten proper intel about. Though the crystal in their console ensured that they weren’t shot out of the sky, it was down to the droid to get them passage to land.

The craft was hailed by a technician as they approached the base and rather than letting anyone else talk, BB-8 started. 

_Bweeeeep. Boop. Bwep bop bwep boop.Wreeeep._

“I...BB-8?” The technician asked carefully. 

_Bwoooooop._ Irritation was clear in that beep that he was being questioned like that but it was clear that he wasn’t going to stop. 

“Uh...who’s piloting your vessel?” 

“I am. BB-8 and I have an urgent need to speak with Generals Dameron and Finn. Tell them Jannah needs to speak with them,” she murmured as carefully as she could. 

There were a few moments of silence where a bit of background chatter could be heard. Finally there was a response. 

“You have clearance to land, Jannah. Far side of the compound. The generals will meet you there momentarily.”

He would have to thank Rey for suggesting they get Jannah and her men to join them. He doubted he would have made it this far without them. It wasn’t much longer until he brought the ship down to the designated area, careful not to exit too early. The last thing he needed was a showdown.

There was limited activity in this part of the landing zones, a few droids and technicians but not much else. Jannah unfastened her belts and glanced back at Kylo Ren. “Want me to greet them first, sir?”

“Probably for the best,” he agreed. Even without much presence, he doubted his stepping out first would do anyone any good.

All she did was nod in response as she got up and climbed out of the TIE Whisper, BB-8 right on her heels as she moved to stand in front of the craft. But she could hear them before she could see the two generals. 

“BB-8 and Jannah but no Rey. Unless Rey’s unconscious?” Finn was trying to come up with ideas as he approached the landing zone.

Poe shrugged. “She was pretty mad the last time we saw her,” he reminded and looked ahead. “Let’s find out,” he marched forward. He stopped a few steps away from Jannah and the droid. 

“BB-8,” he looked at the droid, still annoyed at the darker colors the friendly unit wore. “Jannah,” he nodded. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” he asked.

Before Jannah opened her mouth, the droid zipped over to Poe and almost collided right into his leg, trilling and spun around him before spinning around Finn.

“Hey buddy,” Finn almost chuckled but glanced over at Jannah. 

“We need your help,” she murmured carefully, keeping her gaze on both of the men in front of her. 

“Run in with the Dark Side,” he motioned to the TIE whisper behind her. “Or brought it with you,” he added as he noted Ren walking off it.

“Dameron,” he said. “F-Finn,” he made the effort to remember the name the other wanted. “Rey’s been taken.”

The shock at hearing his name was actually clear before he shook his head. “I’m sorry...what? What do you mean taken?”

“We were on a mission to take out General Sadyst when a number of bounty pucks went off. Death. Carnage. A mandalorian later and the more we discuss semantics the more of this happens,” he offered the men a data pad with the last transmission he’d received from the general.

Finn took the data pad and actually looked at Kylo Ren before he moved closer to Poe and hit the play button. Seeing Rey manhandled did nothing but make Finn’s skin crawl. Those cuffs on her wrists making him shudder. 

“If I had the resources for a direct attack on Coruscant, I would,” he said carefully. 

“So you need something else,” Finn replied and glanced up at Poe.

Jannah took a careful step forward. “There are a few ways that aren’t guarded. One in particular that’s promising if we could get a token force through…”

“My men are preparing for a larger scale attack, with our combined forces, we can extract Rey, and put an end to the division of power.”

Finn looked conflicted. But he remembered Poe saying something when they dealt with spies. “The enemy of my enemy,” he murmured. 

“A temporary truce,” he offered. “Until further negotiations can be held. I do recall last time we met you tried to kill me,” he reminded, showing the leap of faith he was taking in that moment.

He looked to his partner and lifted a brow carefully. They needed to get Rey, but working with Kylo Ren of all people seemed like a terrible idea. As did leaving Rey where she was. Rock meet hard place. 

BB-8 trilled softly at Poe and Finn, nudging them both before rolling back over to Kylo Ren. 

“So you’re wanting a full on assault on Coruscant while he has Rey?” Poe asked with a raised brow. 

“More of a diversion,” he said honestly. “Spread his resources to make an infiltration less likely to be detected.” Jannah had found places they could enter, but entering a fortress was a risky move, less so if you knew the troops were caught elsewhere.

A diversion was something they could likely manage but they had to figure out a way to swing it to their people as to why they were working with the First Order. After everything, they all knew who Rey was with now. 

“We both know a neutral Coruscant is good for everyone,” he murmured.

“...Poe?” Finn asked carefully. He was ready to do it. Rey had helped them on countless occasions. 

It was definitely not the situation he would have thought to be in. Of course he hadn’t really expected Rey to go Dark Side either. “What stops you from turning on us the moment Sadyst is dealt with?”

“What stops you from doing the same?” he asked. “I haven’t even tried to assassinate any of you since leaving,” he recalled. “Unlike the both of you.”

“I mean I hear you,” Poe said, clearly accepting the accusation. “But you did name yourself Supreme Leader and did the whole public executions thing, so you can imagine that we might not be so inclined to believe this is the softer kinder side of the First Order.”

Jannah paused before she glanced right at Finn. “What happened to defectors before, Finn?”

He hadn’t been prepared for that question, but he looked right at Jannah. “Re-education or execution…” he murmured in answer. 

She nodded her head at that. “Does it seem like I’ve swallowed First Order propaganda? I’m pretty sure I’m not dead,” she drawled with a ghost of a smile. 

“Well, no…”

“What would you have done to First Order spies in your ranks, General Dameron?”

“I don’t know, perhaps make the mistake of setting them free,” he looked pointedly at Ren.

There was something almost manic to the way Ren ran a shaken hand through his hair. “Are you going to help?”

Poe clenched his jaw. “I’m coming with you,” he said. “You’re not getting all the glory,” he grumbled. Kriff, how was he going to swing this one? He looked towards Finn.

Finn looked back at Poe and resisted the urge to reach for his hand for the time being. “I’ll handle orchestrating our fleet. Is there a way we can get our people to show up first? Easier to ignore a force that shows up and attacks the same target that way....”

The young woman crossed her own arms over her chest as she thought. “Sir? Perhaps the lieutenant can use her current influence to help shift his focus to the Republic so it is a bit of a blitz attack like Finn suggests.”

“Qi’Ra,” he called on his comms, hoping the reception would reach so far. He wasn’t too far from the TIE perhaps it would amplify the signal.

“Yes, Supreme Leader?” The woman’s voice came a little muffled through the comm.

He looked at Poe, and Finn before speaking again. “Can you turn Sadyst’s attention on the Rebels?” he demanded.

There were a few moments of careful silence. “That could work. Get me some Republic ships, or at least ones with Republic signatures, and I can amp up the paranoia.”

He looked at Poe questioningly, when he received a nod he brought the comms up again. “You’ll have it within the hour,” he said simply.

“More like twenty,” Poe had that need to be better than what Ren said, and he showed a bit of aggravation as Ren didn’t say that to his lieutenant.

“Understood, Supreme Leader,” Qi’Ra replied. 

Jannah glanced back at him. “Will just you and Dameron be infiltrating or do you want more help?”

Finn looked to Jannah and couldn’t help the slight smile. “You want to hit one of the guarded entrances.”

“If he thinks he’s being attacked at one entrance and the sky he won’t look for another. If what I remember of him is accurate.”

“I was thinking of getting the knights to help,” he said. “Cardo does enjoy making an entrance,” he looked at Jannah. And she had said there were a number of ways to get in.

“That will work perfectly. Spread them out and he won’t know where to focus. And he’ll think the Republic is a greater threat than anticipated,” she murmured. 

Poe had to say it was ballsy, and right up his alley. “I could record something annoying for your lieutenant to patch through. General Hugs did enjoy our last conversation.”

Finn tried not to laugh at that. He’d only gotten to hear stories but he could only imagine how his old general had responded to the jests. “Is Sadyst as easily angered as Hux?”

“Definitely, though there’s a chance he’ll take it out on Rey,” he reminded, and that was something he wasn’t willing to risk.

“Careful jesting only then. Nothing that sets him into a blind rage,” Finn murmured, hoping that Poe could keep that balance to taunt Sadyst without Rey taking the brunt of it. 

Poe nodded. “Careful jesting, pilots honor,” he promised.

Ren wasn’t impressed. “We have two days,” he said simply. “It’s not a lot of time.”

“How quickly will you and your knights be ready then, Ren?” Finn countered. 

Ren looked at Finn. “My men can be ready within hours, greater machinery...that’s still a process,” he hated to admit. He was limited. His resources had taken a hit after Exegol. “Someone destroyed all the superlaser capable ISDs,” he reminded. Negotiations were so much easier when your opponent was on the verge of death.

Poe took a step between Ren and Finn. “We’ll work on our side, you work on your side, and we’ll figure it out. Plus you get to take me back home, make sure this isn’t some crap you’re pulling,” he set a hand on Ren’s shoulder. “No offense Jannah,” he added looking at the woman.

Jannah lifted a brow. “None taken. If that’s the case I’ll stay here and help coordinate things on our end from this vantage point. I’ve worked with Finn before,” she offered. There wouldn’t be room for three of them in that TIE after all. 

But Finn looked a little conflicted as his hand went to Poe’s shoulder. “...Poe, are you sure about that?”

Poe looked at Finn. “If it had been you, well you know,” he murmured. “Plus I’m not handing over freighters without a contingency, and I do have quite the ability of pissing off pompous generals.”

“Maybe you should stay here,” Ren groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Now now, Ren,” he murmured. “The first step is admitting you have a problem.”

Finn tried not to roll his eyes at his partner, shaking his head with a smile. “Try not to get shot by Hux, alright?”

“While this is all well and good. How are we getting Dameron back here and how are you getting him on the destroyer without Hux throwing a fit, sir?”

“Hux will sadly live,” he shrugged. He’d handle the general. “He can fly a TIE back,” he gave Poe a firm pat on the shoulder. “Wouldn’t be the first time he takes one of my ships.” 

Finn sighed slightly but gave a nod of his head. “Be careful, Poe,” he murmured to him.

Jannah walked over to Finn with a slight smile. “Then I suppose I’ll take an X-Wing back. Or land in Coruscant for pickup,” she murmured. They had a working plan. 

“You can get on the freighter headed to whatever drop off Qi’Ra sets. I’m not storming in without you,” he promised.

“I’ll be there.”


	31. ISD

Nothing had really changed. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected any changes to the sterile environment of Empire and First Order ships. The glossy floors and ominous lighting as he always remembered them, though it was nice to not be seeing it through a swollen face, or dragged across it. Still, he couldn’t see Rey here, couldn’t see her actually blossoming in a place like this. It made him feel like this was where individuality came to die. Really anything came to die in here, it was worse than a medic droid.

“You’re giving me a headache,” Ren said, feeling that chaos inside of Poe.

“Oh I’m giving you a headache?” he said. “I’m giving you a headache, this lighting is giving me a headache, this whole situation is giving me a headache, so sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable by being quiet and mindful, and what not...”

A sigh was all Poe got in return.

“Brevity might be the soul of wit, but your silence is unnerving.”

Ren turned to look at Poe. “You decided to join me here.”

“You needed some of my ships, so yeah, sorry not exactly trusting of your ability to keep your ships safe after Exegol.”

“You destroyed them.”

“Exactly.”

If the Supreme Leader seemed in a bad mood at the best of times, his current level of aggravation was beyond anything he had displayed. “Just try not to talk,” he said stopping before the doors of the command center, marching through.

“Status report,” he demanded taking a data pad off an officer that seemed incapable of comprehending the sight he was confronted with.

“Sir,” Hux began, jaw clenching. “You seem to have dragged in rebel scum with you.”

“Hugs, it’s so nice to see you at like, eye level,” Poe greeted the ginger. “You still look taller than I expected...I always imagine you like tiny you know, squishable…”

“Enough,” Ren bit into the word. “Poe is going to help us get Rey back, it’s a temporary situation to be revised at a later time, if you can’t be of use, then I suggest the airlock down the hall.”

Hux nearly started grinding his teeth at the thought of working with this fool hardy, cocky, and abrasive waste of his filtered oxygen. “Can we at the very least gag him when he isn’t giving us anything useful, Supreme Leader?”

BB-8 let out an offended trill and rolled to situate himself between Kylo Ren and Poe, right in the middle of the action so that he could actually listen to everyone. 

“I’m still waiting on a status report,” he growled raising a hand to choke Hux. “I do so hate repeating myself.”

“Sadyst has stayed on Coruscant without any further movement. Our other destroyers are arriving as we speak with troops that have recently gone through the general’s training,” Qi’Ra answered as she crossed the room to meet them, ignoring as Hux struggled to breath.

“Jannah is prepared to relay things back and forth at your earliest convenience and I’ve planted the seeds of doubt in the general’s mind as you ordered.”

He released Hux. “Good,” he nodded. “Poe will help turn his gifts at aggravation towards Sadyst,” he said.

“My charms?” Poe grinned. “He means my charms. I mean I barely said a word and I’ve already gotten Hugs a nice little throat hu-” he struggled as he felt his own throat constrict.

“Enough, I’m killing the next one,” he warned.

The lieutenant simply lifted a brow but kept her mouth closed. If she wanted to annoy either Dameron or Hux she would find another way to do it. But she was more concerned with making sure that she was on the winning side. 

Hux rubbed at his throat as he glanced between the Supreme Leader and the rebel scum, carefully watching both of them as he seethed. 

Poe seemed to sober at his side.

“When do you wish to start another correspondence with Sadyst, Supreme Leader?” She asked carefully, her expression never once changing. 

He looked at Qi’Ra, “I’m open to suggestions if you have any thoughts,” he answered. At least one of his officers was thinking on her feet.

As she thought she looked through a few documents through her data pad. “You said it would only be an hour before the Republic vessels would be able to start showing up near Coruscant, correct? Let them sit in orbit, like they’re watching, and let them sit there for a few hours before we make contact. It’ll add to the paranoia.”

Poe nodded, getting his comms and bringing it up. “Finn, start operation I’m not actually touching you,” he grinned.

A snort came through the comms. “Affirmative. Lieutenant Tico has a few of our ships ready to jump.”

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose. This was what he kept losing to? This? He took a steadying breath. “General, how are weapons coming along?” he demanded.

Hux was staring at Dameron like he would like nothing more than to wipe the floor with him before he turned his head to look at Ren. “They’re being upgraded as we speak, Supreme Leader. Another hour and they’ll be able to deal quite a bit of damage. Some of the arriving destroyers have brought supplies to aid in the upgrades.”

He nodded. This was good. These were good things.

“They still won’t be as...extensive as they were on Exegol. But it’s a start. Someone’s forces keep upsetting our supply chains,” the ginger drawled as he glanced back at Dameron.

“How quickly could that be fixed if said chain wasn’t quite as upset?” he asked. Would it be enough time?

“If you ask really and I mean _real_ nice, I might just make an exception for you Hugs,” Poe smirked.

“If they cleared up now, we might have the time to upgrade our destroyer with the weapon you want Supreme Leader,” he drawled but looked right at Poe as his eyes narrowed. 

The lieutenant almost rolled her eyes as she strode over to the two men. “General Dameron, would you be so inclined as to clear the path? Keep antagonizing General Hux and we’ll get nowhere. We were given a time constraint…”

“The girl can handle herself well enough. There are other Force sensitives,” Hux muttered callously. They were far too invested in each other to begin with. 

Ren sent Hux flying across the room. A hard seize on his neck. “It would help in this situation,” he turned to look at Poe. “Sadyst is a piece of work, but not suicidal.”

“The threat of those weapons might tip the odds in our favor, but they could result in him keeping the commander closer at hand just in case,” she cautioned but she was prepared to utilize that. And use one of her agents to help that situation to the best of her ability. 

Poe looked at Ren. “And what stops you from using it on us later?” He asked. “I love Rey, you know I’m here to save her, but a destroyed Coruscant isn’t better for everyone.” He wasn’t not noticing Hux struggling to breathe in the distance. “You might want to…” he tugged his collar as though needing air. “Not helpful if he’s dead…sadly.”

Hux was turning a shade of blue as he tried to get air, clawing at that invisible hand on pure instinct alone. His data pad clattered to the ground, far more concerned on getting air rather than protecting his equipment.

Ren reluctantly released the man. 

The general fell to the floor, taking in deep lungfuls of air, on the verge of passing out. But he didn’t try to move or say any other word and no one else looked at him. 

“Alright so we said no to superweapons, and yes to drawing Sadyst away from a single focus point,” he moved towards one of the consoles that held a map. “You said you had men General, perhaps landing some of them might help.”

Ren kept close. “That leaves your men to take the brunt of air strikes.” 

“We can handle it, we’ve done it before. Plus you seem to have most of the ships.” 

Qi’Ra looked over the map and pulled up another smaller one of the different entrance points. “Jannah indicated that we could actually get through here, but these other two are guarded into the capital. Who do we want going where, Supreme Leader?”

“I’ll have Jannah, Poe, and Cardo help me get through here,” he motioned the least guarded one. “Trudgen will lead an assault here, help divert their resources.”

“Finn will fly low with a few X-Wings here,” he pointed to the third option. “Should keep them busy.”

The lieutenant made a note of that and gave a nod of understanding. “Understood.”

Hux cleared his throat a few times, still rubbing at his neck, his voice sounding a little hoarse. “Anything else we should know, Supreme Leader?”

“I believe all that’s left to do is contact General Sadyst.” He turned to look at Poe. “He can’t exactly see you unless we want to tell him he’s getting attacked because we misled your men as to who has you…”

General Hux looked at Poe and almost sneered before he looked away to speak. “...Dameron doesn’t need to make a physical appearance to be a pain or enrage someone in the Order.”

“That’s… the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Poe clutched his imaginary pearls. “I can dip out…”

“Qi’Ra,” Ren said. “Keep an eye on him. If you thought Han was a bleeding heart, you’re about to go down memory lane,” he said. 

“Joy. I’ll go set up a comm link without a holo connection. They’ll believe it with the lack of Republic resources,” she said simply before she looked over at Poe and almost sniffed. “Follow me, Dameron.”

Turning on her heel she left the bridge, hoping that Hux wouldn’t be stupid enough to ruin their plan with his prideful feelings. 

Poe looked at Ren and Hux, and then back to Qi’Ra. “Poe is shorter, more efficient,” he replied “Oh and we’re going okay..” he chased off after the woman. 

A roll of her eyes was her answer to the man and she shook her head. “Calling you by your first name implies we’re friendly. We’re not friendly. You’re a means to an end,” she drawled as she strode down the hall of the destroyer. 

“Cold. Just like the decor,” he sounded like he was complimenting her, but he really wasn’t. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I mean it’s really surprising you made it all the way to lieutenant. Must be a Solo thing.” He hadn’t always been a bleeding heart in the resistance and though the woman before him was no smuggler, she’d been someone in the underworld. A name he knew.

“You really like to hear yourself talk, don’t you Dameron? Must have gotten it from hanging around Solo,” she muttered. It could be considered a compliment except it was rather clear that she didn’t intend it as one. 

“Like doing the right thing when it’s probably more trouble than it’s worth, definitely got it from Han.” He shrugged. He wouldn’t say he wasn’t getting ideas of his own. Hands in his pockets he looked at the woman. “So anything I should tell General Sadface?”

“And we see where that got him.” She replied with a shrug of her own shoulders before she glanced at him before leading him into another communications room. “I’m sure you have the creativity to rile him up towards the Republic. Just be careful not to let him bait you instead.”

“A princess, a kid, and years of happiness despite all odds,” he reminded. “I’d say he didn’t do too bad, except obviously evil kid,” he shrugged. One more reason not to have younglings.

He took a seat as she worked to get him patched through to the other general. 

Holding back another roll of her eyes or a snort, she worked on getting him patched through. “Han did what he did best in the end, Dameron, ran. And let his heart get him into trouble,” she drawled before she got the connection. 

She’d have to stay silent as the grave. 

“This thing on?” He grabbed the comm. “Can anybody hear me?” He sang a few notes as though testing the microphone.

“Hello?” A comms technician replied with a bit of confusion. The channel was blocked, they couldn’t tell where it was coming from, and they couldn’t very well recognize the voice. 

“Oh good you’re not so depleted in resources your comms suck,” he responded. “I’m General Poe Dameron of the Resistance. Is General Sadface available?”

Silence was the answer for a moment. “...General Sadyst?” There was a touch of apprehension in their voice. There was no way they’d survive if they even uttered his name the way that Dameron was. 

“I really didn’t need to know he’s a nudist, but yes, that one.”

This was going to end horribly. “Hold,” the comms officer muttered. There was a bit of background noise before another person was patched through. 

“Poe Dameron. Attempting to demand the capital back?” The man sneered, clearly thinking very little of the other general. “Your forces are a farce and it is only a matter of time before my men destroy your precious attempts at a Republic.”

“Sadface?” He asked “General Sadface?” He paused. “I’ll hold.” It had worked on riling Hux before, he saw no reason not to poke this one similarly.

“General Markim Sadyst. This is he,” he nearly growled. Oh, he was not about to get tooled around the same way that Armitage had. 

“Your name is Makehim Sadface? Your parents really hated you didn’t they? Doesn’t matter. I have a message for you,” he pulled up his own comm. 

“An actual message?” The man growled.

“Check your radars,” he spoke loudly enough for Finn to get attention in the air. 

A few clicks could be heard as he actually did check the radars, though as soon as he did, something could be heard crashing. “How did no one pay attention to this?! I should not have found out from an upstart former spice runner that they were here,” he snarled. Though that warning from Qi’Ra was fresh on his mind. 

“I’d love to continue this chat but there’s this statue I really want to blow up in town square and I’d hate for someone to get to it first.”

“You won’t get the chance, Dameron,” he snarled and cut the comm. 

Qi’Ra couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as she drew out her data pad, seeing the messages pouring in from the general over a secure channel. He was panicked. Good. He wouldn’t think things through. 

“Good job, Dameron. You have a knack for pissing people off.”

“Oh he was pissed?” He asked as if he had no idea. “Boring nudist,” he winked at the older woman. “We should get going then,” he smirked, getting back up.

The woman rolled her eyes but a ghost of a smile curved her lips as she opened her comm to Ren. “He’s been riled, Supreme Leader. Sending the coordinates to the drop zone to Jannah and getting freighters prepared for you and your knights.”

Leaving the room she glanced up and down the hall, almost tripping over BB-8 before she looked down at him. “You likely need to stay here. Who else will have the med droids ready?”

BB-8 looked to Ren who nodded in agreement with his lieutenant. Reluctantly he gave a bweep-boop and set off to med bay.

“Good work Qi’Ra. I’ll accompany Dameron down to the hangar before he breaks Hux’s focus.” He could only hope this all worked out.


	32. Siege

In the black, everything was quiet. At least until Poe had called the general in taunt. Finn had had everything ready, people in position, and as their enemy had begun deploying more than enough fighters to accost the freighters, he arrived with a number of X-Wings, A-Wings along with a couple Resistance Bombers to overwhelm them.

Word to their allies had been sent, a chance to give the remainders of the First Order a sense that they wouldn’t bow to their tyranny. Though not as many had shown up as they had on Exegol, a number of odd vessels had come over in assistance.

The more fire they drew in the air, the less men they would have on land to contain the extraction teams. At least that was the idea. And it was playing out well with how impulsive Sadyst was forced to be.

The freighter was able to land in the drop zone with very little issue, Jannah already waiting for them under the cover of some nearby trees. Most of the forces were spread out among the other ships at the moment rather than on the ground, but she knew as soon as they started drawing fire that would change. 

With the chaos, it wasn’t too hard for Ren to make his way down to the surface with Poe and Cardo to meet Jannah. Trudgen was making his way to a different entrance with Brilari, Shya, Jase and Vicrul.

When they heard Finn’s aerial attack, they wasted no time to make their way to the various entrances.

Poe and Ren seemed to struggle on who would go in first, their steps keeping them in pace despite the attempts to get ahead of the other one.

“Stop. State your business.”

“Oh great you actually have some buckets in this place. Can you tell Ren that this is my siege and not his?”

“Your siege?” Ren said choking one of the guards with the force.

“Yes, mine,” he shot the other guard. “Guess we don’t have an audience now. Kriff.”

Jannah and Cardo exchanged a look with each other and Cardo actually shrugged. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say the man under the helmet was grinning. 

“I suppose we don’t make up an audience,” he quipped as he followed the two of them.

The woman almost laughed as she had her blaster drawn, hearing louder shots further away. “Not as big an audience as Dameron wants apparently,” she drawled but her voice was quieter as she moved to a trooper and pulled his credentials off of him. It would get them a bit further into the compound. 

“Though if you keep arguing over who is in charge then we might actually attract attention,” she warned carefully. 

“I’m not arguing,” Poe said. “I’m stating.”

Ren shrugged.

Cardo took point, prepared to make a louder entrance if necessary. “Where might he be holding the Commander?”

“The lieutenant said it could be in one of three places…just depends on how Sadyst was feeling at the time.”

Rather than focus on them he tried to feel her. He knew the cuffs would make it harder, but proximity would help balance that. “I think I know where she is,” he murmured. “She’s weak,” he said, knowing the cuffs could only mask so much.

“Then who should lead seems obvious,” Cardo answered to try and keep the other general from saying anything more on the topic.

The cuffs were making it hard to sense her but the small snippets of information he could get from her were her own feelings of exhaustion, the pain, and her anger. She was deeper in the capitol building rather than in a cell block down here. 

“This way,” he muttered, leading them through a massive hall towards a highly ornate lift.

The direction they were going, according to their map, was in one of the main halls where meetings were once held. Coruscant only changed so much under the Empire and the Republic hadn’t brought the senate back here. 

Everyone followed his instincts to where to go. Any time they saw or heard a trooper, Cardo or Jannah tried to take them out as quickly and as silently as possible. Despite Cardo’s desire to make a large distraction or an entrance to where they were going. 

He pressed the console and stepped through. He was so focused on her, he wasn’t really paying much heed to what he might be getting into. 

All stood in the lift, Poe couldn’t really stay quiet. He’d been quiet enough. “So you’re like one of those dogs they have at ports,” he told Ren.

“Shut up.”

“Magic pupper,” he mumbled. He had to, he couldn’t help it.

“I swear to the maker, Poe, if you say one more thing, I will send you face first into a blaster bolt and call it an accident.”

A deep chuckle came from Cardo at that. “He’d still be making jokes up till the blaster hit,” he predicted. 

Jannah stayed silent with a roll of her eyes as the lift went slowly upwards. This was the oddest unit she had ever had to work with now. 

When the doors opened, there was a moment of confusion among the troopers in place before blasters were shot their way, which Ren froze before sending them back, only to have four more make their way to them.

Cardo shifted his blaster in his hands and fired into the oncoming four troopers. So much for quiet. But at least that meant he could leave a trail of destruction in his wake as they moved forward.

Jannah got off the lift and as Cardo led the way forward she shot troopers coming from adjoining hallways.

“We might want to move faster.”

With nods the unit advanced forward, taking cover and blasting their way through until they finally reached the larger chamber where General Sadyst was holed up, Rey kept on a chain at his feet.

“I didn’t know you had company,” Ren drawled, motioning to Poe.

“I told you, my siege,” the general drawled.

At the sight of them, Rey tugged at her wrists a bit more with a wince. Her breathing still uneven and labored. A little more bruised and bloodied. 

General Sadyst let out a curse and grabbed the chain, hauling Rey closer to him as he looked right at Ren. “I didn’t know you’d be foolish enough to come with people.”

The seat in which he sat was almost ornate, like the general might have tried to claim the title of Emperor if given enough time. There were a few specialized troopers around the room that stepped forward. One fired a blaster bolt right at Dameron while another three charged towards Cardo.

Ren was beyond mad, and stopping that blaster just shy of Poe’s nose was child’s play. “If you let her go now, I might be inclined to torture you less,” he warned. The others could handle themselves, he wasn’t really worried about them as he ignited his sword, the dark blades seeming more ominous than usual.

The general pulled the chain till Rey was right next to him as he stood and he hauled her up by her hair rather than the chain. Her breathing had become shallow hisses as he did that but he didn’t spare a glance for the girl as he looked right at Ren. 

“Oh, I highly doubt that. I’m sure that having her is the only reason you haven’t killed me,” he drawled, one hand actually stroking down her back, making her thrash at the contact. More than just a touch would normally cause. 

Ren’s hand moved forward, clenching to constrict the man’s air passages. “My apologies,” he bit into the words.

Around them the fighting continued, though the troopers were being overtaken rather quickly. They weren’t as elite as Snoke’s guards had been and weren’t nearly as skilled as the Knights of Ren. They really hadn’t stood a chance but they at least seemed to follow orders. 

Sadyst struggled to breath but rather than trying to clutch at his own throat, his hand tightened in Rey’s hair and dug into her back. 

The young woman thrashed again, a sharp gasp of pain actually leaving her at that. Rather than weakness in her eyes though, rage started to burn in her hazel eyes. She slammed her still boot clad foot down on the general’s as hard as she could, causing his grip on her to lessen enough for her to actually let herself drop to the ground. 

She impacted with a _thud_ to the ground and another sharp hiss left her as she almost trembled. Everything hurt. 

In that moment, Sadyst did the two things that he could. The man drew his blaster and fired right at Ren before he kicked at the girl at his feet.

Ren stopped the blaster and tightened his grip, lifting the general off his feet, stopping another blaster as Poe shot at the general. No, he wasn’t getting the easy way out. “Get her out of those chains instead of trying to end this one too fast.”

Poe nodded, with the elite troopers having been mostly dealt with he moved to free Rey. “Hey sunshine,” he murmured. 

Looking up at Poe she was still having trouble getting deep breaths. “...Poe. You’re...here,” she murmured with a bit of shock. Her wrists were rubbed raw and bruised under the cuffs, clearly having tried to get out of them more times than she should have. 

“Yeah,” he half smiled, looking over her afraid to touch any part of her. She was a mess, she was lucky to be alive, and it definitely angered him. Ren had promised she’d be safe, and here they were. He was half tempted to take her if he had the opportunity.

The general clawed at his throat with his free hand, slowly turning blue as he fired off more shots at the Supreme Leader with hate burning in his eyes. 

Using the Force he slammed the man against the opposing wall with enough strength to cause him to fall unconscious. “Cardo, make sure he’s in one piece for me,” he sent the knight forward to fetch the man he’d enjoy terrorizing for the foreseeable future.

Cardo moved immediately to follow the order, going to cuff and collect the fallen general. He was shaken and he’d have a concussion when he woke. But he’d be in one piece. 

He gave a look around the room, ensuring everyone was okay, Force choking a guard that vainly reached for their blaster. Soon enough he made his way to Rey, disengaging his saber before plucking her from the ground.

“Your boyfriend’s a piece of work you know that?” he grumbled before looking at Ren. “Neutral,” he warned. “This planet stays neutral.”

A soft whimper left her as soon as she was picked up, a dampness to her back revealing the blood under her tunic. Despite it, she pressed into his chest and let that bond open enough to feel him there. 

“He’s better than you know,” she managed just loud enough to be heard as her eyes closed and she looked more relieved than she could say to be right where she was. 

Kylo clutched her to his chest. He’d heal her soon enough, but not until they were back on his ship. “You have my word, Dameron,” he said without looking away from his lover. “Let’s get you home,” he murmured towards her.

A small smile curved her lips as her eyes fell closed, breathing still labored. “Please,’” she murmured.

“Jannah, get Poe back to his friends, we can have a summit here in two days once the perimeter is fully secured.”

“I can handle getting back to my friends alone, but Jannah is welcome to join,” he said rather snappily. “Finn and I will secure the hangars, you can make sure the rest of the citadelle is properly secured. I’ll see you soon to discuss.” 

“I think I’ll be staying within reach of the Commander,” she replied, but had a bit of appreciation in her voice for the offer at least. 

Poe turned and opened his comms. “Hey Hot Stuff, you got room for one more in that cockpit?” His fingers wrapped around the ring that hung around his neck. He wasn’t going to wait for hell to freeze over, and right now, it seemed like that was exactly what had happened.

“Hey, Ace. I’ve always got room for you,” the response came clear as day through the comms.

The thought of losing Poe and Finn again made her heart hurt a little bit and Rey opened her eyes, reaching out to him. “Poe...” she murmured, trying to get her eyes to focus on him completely, but the world felt like it kept spinning.


	33. Hot Stuff

After securing the air and leaving a number of squadrons behind to ensure both sides were honored, Poe had headed back to base with Finn for the night. They would regroup the following day, and discuss terms with the now united First Order’s Supreme Leader. He kept telling himself it was better to deal with the Devil he knew than the likes of Sadyst or any other leader that would have emerged from the rubble. Plus, he’d been left almost alone in a comm room with only one lieutenant, more than long enough to plant a bug and extract a little bit of data.

Before Finn could even speak he claimed his lips, fingers curling against the man’s as he did. They were close, but not nearly as close as he wished they could be.

“Not now,” he murmured against the man’s lips, claiming them further, deepening the exchange as he sought Finn’s tongue with his own.

The last thing he wanted to talk about was how hurt Rey was, or how this had all been insanity from start to finish, because it was.

A soft groan left Finn but he lightly pulled Poe in closer, kissing him back just as deeply and brushing his tongue with his. They were both okay and honestly he was glad his lover took the decision to be responsible away from him. Because he didn’t want it, not at the moment. 

One hand stayed in Poe’s while the other wrapped around his waist and drew him in closer. He wasn’t hurt and he was right here. That’s what mattered at the moment. 

“I,” he started between kisses. Unsure how to say what he wanted to say. “Marry me.” He kissed his lover again not quite ready for an answer.

The attempt at words was something that almost made him laugh, but he kept returning each one. Those two little words had him nearly pull away before he groaned into the kiss that Poe started again. 

“...What?” He managed to ask against his lips between kisses, not trying to force him to stop in the least but he couldn’t have heard him right. 

Poe looked at Finn, for a moment, catching his breath. “Marry me.” His cheeks were flushed as he watched his lover. Given the last year, was it really that much crazier than what they’d been up to?

Finn took a moment to catch his breath, letting go of Poe’s hand to brush it through the man’s hair. “Are you asking me or telling me,” he murmured with a bit of laughter in his voice but he was trying not to get overwhelmed. 

A mix of mirth and annoyance could be seen in Poe’s face as he struggled not to roll his eyes. “Finn,” he said, pulling the chain from his neck and snapping it off to get the ring off of it. He was shaking worse than his first time flying for the resistance fresh out the Academy. “I’ll go on one knee if I have to,” he smirked.

A soft laugh left him at that and he kissed his lips, attempting not to let that emotion spillover from his eyes. Because he could feel the sting of tears forming there. “I don’t trust you not to get carried away from that vantage point,” he playfully accused before he took his hand holding the ring and kissed him again.

“Yes,” he whispered against his lips before kissing him again a bit more deeply with all the emotion he could muster put behind it. 

He slipped the ring on his lover's finger and brought him closer as he met that kiss. “Good,” he murmured between meetings of lips. He sneaked a hand around to grope Finn’s buttcheek. “I can get carried away later,” he grinned, giving Finn’s lip a nip, drawing it in his mouth before deepening the kiss again.

“Didn’t think...I’d say no did you?” He murmured between those kisses before he pressed closer with a smirk at that grope. Deepening the kiss easily with him, his hand combed through his hair again and tightened around Poe’s waist. 

“Honestly? With how the last few days have been... I wouldn’t be surprised by anything,” he managed between locking of lips. He liked how secure he felt in the man’s grasp.

Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead against Poe’s as he let his fingers stroke down his back slowly. “It sounds like my future husband might need some reassurance,” he murmured before he pulled away to press a kiss to his cheek instead. “I love you, you impulsive man. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you, you perfect beautiful hot stormpilot you,” he murmured, brushing his fingers down the man’s shirt.

A snort of a laugh left him at that. “I like that…” he murmured before he glanced towards the door of the room and then back to Poe. “Think we can get away with both of us being away for awhile?”

Poe grinned and brought his comms to his mouth. “Unless it's urgent, the general and I have some discussions to have,” he told their communications agent. “Oh and he said yes.” There was a bit of cheering on the other side as he gave Finn a big grin. 

“Who all knew?” He laughed as he turned off his own comms for the moment and pulled Poe backwards with him towards the bed. 

Poe let his belt drop with the comms, and pushed off his jacket. “Rose,” he murmured, claiming the man’s lips. “And you know how the comms guys are,” he nipped along Finn’s jaw. He’d really just wanted to make sure they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Finn stripped off his jacket and his belt, his hands moving to his lover’s top to start easing it up even as he shivered and nipped back at him. “So the ones that might have disturbed us,” he chuckled before claiming his lips as he tried to step out of his boots without pulling away from Poe.

“Mhmm,” he sounded against Finn’s lips, stepping out of his own boots before helping ease his shirt off him so he could help the other man out of his. He wanted to feel skin to skin, to touch and love on as much of him as he could.

As he stepped out of his boots he let his hands move off of Poe so his shirt could be stripped off and vice versa. As soon as those articles were off though, he pulled him and traced his hands over his body slowly, like he was making sure there wasn’t a scratch on him as he placed kisses along his jaw and his neck. 

Poe let his head fall back, moving a hand across his lover’s head, scratching down the back of his neck as he felt those kisses lower.

A soft groan left him at that and he nipped lightly along his collarbone as his hands moved to the fastenings of Poe’s pants. 

Everything felt so good. Even more so, knowing Finn would marry him. He reached down to help him out of his pants, pushing the basics down with it. 

Stepping out of his clothes, he worked down Poe’s pants and basics as well as he kissed along his collarbone and then slowly down his chest. He couldn’t believe how lucky he felt in this moment. 

His hands remained on Finn’s head, encouraging him as he kissed his way down. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Everything was coming together, and tomorrow, he would make Ren flinch. He was on cloud nine.

Lowering down to his knees he kissed down his lover’s chest, down across his abs and let his hands frame his hips. Rather than touch him with his hand just yet, he kissed either side of his hips and then slowly licked along his hardened length with a bit of a smirk. 

“Oh dear maker,” he mumbled, gripping a bit more firmly against Finn’s scalp. Watching Finn there in front of him. He was going to enjoy his time with him soon.

A bit of a grin curved his lips as he licked from base to tip before drawing just the head of him into his mouth and sucked before moving further. His hand tightened on his hip and his hand slowly wrapped around the base of his length. 

“Oh kriff, Finn,” he groaned in pleasure, enjoying that velvet tongue teasing his length, swirling around the tip of him. 

Looking up at him there was a bit of a devilish smirk curving his lips as he took more of him into his mouth and sucked, stroking over his length as his hand tightened on his hip. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. 

“So hot,” he murmured, touching over his lover’s head. “You are so so hot,” he couldn’t stop the words from escaping him right then.

Closing his eyes he took in more of Poe’s length, bobbing up and down along it with a muffled groan as he stroked him. The fact that he could make his lover react this way was delicious.

That warmth, the feel of his mouth on him, it was better than anything he’d ever felt before. 

As he continued to stroke his hand over his length and take him deep into his throat, the hand on his hip moved to stroke over himself with another muffled moan of pleasure. 

Poe watched Finn. A hand on his shoulder the other holding his cheek, his lips parting as he watched his length disappear into that beautiful mouth of his. He just wanted to kiss those dark plump lips. “I love you,” he murmured, throat dry with desire, giving his voice a huskiness.

That declaration had him open his eyes to look up at him and the answering emotion in his eyes wasn’t quite enough for Finn. As he drew off of his lover’s length, swirling his tongue around the tip, he met his eyes with a slow smile. 

“I love you too,” he murmured. 

“On the bed,” he murmured the plea, needing more. He wanted to kiss his lover, to feel as much of him as he could. His hand gently brushed the side of his throat.

The light touches had him shivering and he nodded his head as he moved to stand up, walking back till his knees hit the bed and moved back to lay on it, watching Poe the whole time. 

Poe was on him, following him, kissing him as he climbed on the bed with his lover. His hand moved to smooth down his chest, seizing Finn’s length as he continued to meet his lips.

A moan left him into the kiss as he kissed him back, one hand tangling in Poe’s hair as he arched into his hand. Better. Much better than his own hand by far. 

He teased the tip of Finn’s cock between strokes, his hand firm yet gentle as he teased the man. “I want you so much,” he managed between kisses, his length pressing into his perineum.

A soft moan left him as he rocked his hips into his hands, wanting more of that contact. His breath hitched some as he nipped at his bottom lip. “I’m all yours.”

Poe nipped back, continuing to tease his lover. He pulled back from his lips to reach for their side table, grabbing the bottle of lube they kept. He smeared some over his length and stopped his motions to properly align himself. With a forward push of his hips he speared into his lover. 

“You…” he could barely manage words. “You feel so good,” he crooned, leaning forward to claim his lips again, slow as he began to take his lover.

A moan left him and he almost squirmed, his arms wrapping around Poe while one hand stayed in his hair. “Kriff, Poe…” he murmured. 

Kissing him back, it was a gentle and more loving kiss. Exploring him with such deep appreciation as relaxed under him. “Don’t stop,” he murmured against his lips. 

“Wasn’t planning to,” he promised, keeping his thrusts shallow to hit that sweet spot. “Not until I’m through with you,” he murmured, demanding another kiss, cupping his lover’s cheek as he held his weight on his forearm. His other hand exploring down Finn’s side, feeling those tone muscles.

Each time that spot was hit his breath almost hitched or a moan left him and his hand tightened in his hair. “Don’t be through with me for a while,” he almost pleaded before he kissed him back and let one hand travel down his back. Feeling the strength in him. 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” he moaned in response, continuing that steady pace. His lips smeared down the side of his neck and across his shoulder before making his way back to the other side. Poe wanted to dote on every part of his husband to be, to indulge in every inch of salted skin.

Finn tilted his head for him easily, letting it fall back into the pillows with another moan as his lover touched him. Kissed him. Caressed him. His hands traced over his body, memorizing every inch of him as his breathing became a little more labored.

Those bated breaths were echoed by Poe, heavy exhales against his lover’s chest between kisses and nips. 

A soft groan left him before he turned his lover’s head back towards him and claimed his lips in a slow passionate kiss. He beckoned his tongue with his own.

Poe smiled as he returned the kiss, tongue delving forward similarly to how his hips pushed into his lover. He felt amazing. It had him reaching between them to seize that girth of his, wanting all of Finn.

His breath hitched but he reciprocated that kiss, mirroring what was happening below the waist. A soft whimper left him as he arched into his lover’s hand, breathing becoming a little more uneven. 

“Talk to me hot stuff,” he murmured, nipping that lower lip, brushing kisses along his jawline. He wanted to please his lover, but he wanted to drive him wild first. This was a game of endurance, and he wanted to make it count. His motions slowed, not wanting to build him too fast.

“Kriff, Poe,” he groaned and nipped at his bottom lip in return. “You feel...so good,” he murmured against his lips as he looked up at him. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Ace.”

A grin spread over Poe’s lips as he licked up the side of the man’s throat. “You feel so good too,” he moaned, keeping himself in line. “I rather make you really happy instead,” he teased, giving a firmer thrust into the man, giving his length a firmer hold, rolling his thumb over his tip.

“You do that...all the time,” he murmured before the rest of what he was going to say was cut off with a moan and his hips arching into him. “Kriff,” he groaned softly and nipped at his bottom lip, unsure whether to rock into that length spreading him or that hand holding him. 

“Yeah?” He asked. He loved hearing how good he was doing. There was nothing quite like knowing how well he did with his partner. How much pleasure the man took from him. Finn was stunning like this. Laid before him and glowing with desire. Desire that he kindled with every touch, kiss, and thrust.

Pleasure had him nearly tremble. At Poe’s slower pace and lighter touches he almost growled, half wanting to demand more but he wanted to savor this time with him. Nodding his head, he nipped at his jaw. “Always. You’re...perfect,” he murmured. 

That was a dangerous word. “Perfect huh?” He grinned, rolling his hips into Finn, matching his motions to that of his hand. “You’re pretty perfect yourself.”

Another groan left him at that and he rolled back into him as his breath hitched. “I could...use another word there, Ace,” he murmured with a smirk.

“Could you?” he groaned, keeping steady, holding back his desire to fill his lover. 

“Mmm,” he sounded with a groan, he was getting so close and he was trying to hold out a bit longer. “Enthralling, infuriating, mine,” he managed to just barely get out. 

_Mine._ “I like that,” he could barely manage the sentence. That was a sentence right? His mind was incapable of keeping it together. His fingers dug into Finn’s shoulder as he clenched a bit more firmly over his lover’s length. “I can’t hold it much longer,” he almost whined.

A whimper left Finn as his lover’s hand tightened around him and he arched into him, breath a little more labored. “Just a little more,” he pleaded, but he was right there with him. The way Poe touched him always made him fall apart.

Every motion was almost painful with that need to come, his grip was firm on Finn’s shoulder, almost bruising as he continued to thrust into him, aiming for that sweet spot, stroking him as he did. It would only be one or two more slips into Finn before he’d come undone. 

That angle where he hit that spot again, matched with those strokes had him moan as he spilled, arching into his hand and almost crying out in pleasure. 

He felt that jerk motion in his hand the same way it did in his groin, his length spilling into Finn with a mirrored cry. Nothing intelligible escaped him as he gave those final rolls of hips into the man, both riding and stroking their climaxes out.

“I love you so much,” he murmured. “So kriffing much.”

Those continued rolls made Finn nearly quake with pleasure and he nodded his head, his fingers tangling in his lover’s hair. “I love you too, Poe Dameron,” he murmured before kissing the corner of his mouth. 

Poe brought his lover to the side with him. Keeping him close, peppering him with kisses, smoothing over his hair and cheeks lovingly.

A blissful smile curved his lips and his fingers stayed in his hair, stroking through it as they stayed close for the moment. He wasn’t moving till they had to go to the fresher. 

“I have to get you a ring now too….weird if only I have one…”

A bit of a rumble of laughter escaped Poe. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he rested his cheek against Finn’s shoulder and just looked at him with all the love in the universe. “I’m sure I can find a nut or something in the hangar until then,” he chuckled.

He rolled his eyes and kissed his love’s forehead and nuzzled him gently with a sigh. “I’ll ask Rose for help....since apparently she knew about this beforehand,” he playfully complained but held Poe as close as he could get him. 

Closing his eyes he smirked. “To be fair, Rose sort of caught me practicing, and well that went out the damn window,” he chuckled.

“You were practicing?”

“Just...forget about it,” he gave Finn big puppy eyes. “Let’s shower,” he nibbled the edge of his lover’s shoulder.

“Oh no...I might ask her later,” he teased before he nibbled at his lover’s jaw then moved to get up with him. “A shower with you sounds amazing.”

Poe tickled Finn on the way to the fresher. “Amazing enough to make you forget?” he grinned.

“Now you’re pushing it,” he playfully growled as he moved with him into the adjoining room and started the water.

“You said I was perfect,” he reminded, a silly grin on his face.

A slight chuckle left him as he moved into the shower ahead of him. “You returned the sentiment,” he teased lightly. 

“I mean that ass is perfect,” he bit his lower lip looking over his lover’s behind.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked back at Poe. “Just my ass?”

The man drew closer. “This is perfect too,” he smoothed down his partner’s front. “And this,” he groped Finn’s length. “And this,” he kissed the side of his neck.

A soft groan left him again as he leaned back into Poe’s chest, his eyes falling closed. “You’re insatiable.”

“Only for you,” he breathed.

Turning his head he caught his lips with his own, pulling him into the spray with him so they could actually get cleaned up as well.


	34. Parley

Once in their chambers, Ren had used the Force to heal as much as he possibly could. The pain she felt, he shouldered it as well. Every wound in her back as though it had been struck into his. Droids had been sent in, and he had allowed it despite his desires to fix all of her himself. Qi’Ra had been the voice of reason in the end. Reminding him that they were barely out of the woods, there was still the resistance to contend with, and though they hadn’t lost many within the walls, they had lost a number of TIEs and foot soldiers. Both sides had incurred damage.

For two days, he hadn’t left her side. Not a single droid worked on his love without his scrutiny. All his orders were made from her side, allowing her to rest, to take the time to heal, though he knew it would be more than just sleep, bacta packs, and microsutures.

Her hand in his, he rested his forehead to their joined hands. Somewhere between sleep and awareness. Soon he would need to make it down to the planet to speak to Dameron and Finn. He owed them a debt, which complicated things. She was alive, and that was all that mattered in that moment.

A lot of her sleep had been fitful. Despite it, her wounds were healing up properly between microsutures, bacta patches, and the Force, but she was far from better. Still, she stirred awake and slowly tried to sit up with a wince. She understood why he hated resting now. 

Lifting his head he eyed her from beneath his dark locks. “Slow,” he murmured. “You still have some ways to go love.” His hand squeezed hers.

She returned the gentle squeeze and sighed as she simply moved the pillows to prop herself up a little more then and settled back into the bed with a grumble. 

“It doesn’t hurt to breathe anymore,” she murmured though that was a partial lie. It still hurt to take deep breaths, but she was improving. That one word at the end of what he said made her smile. It was an endearment, but it was closer to him saying it all the same. 

“Don’t lie to me,” he reminded. He could feel the ache in her lungs within his. 

A sigh left her at that that almost made her wince. “It doesn’t hurt that much to breathe anymore,” she amended. 

Ren shook his head, climbing into bed with her with a sigh. “I can help a bit,” he murmured, holding a hand over her.

“I wouldn’t object,” she murmured back as she looked up at him. His presence at her side had been a comfort through all of this, including the nightmares she was having when she slept.

He focused and extended his fingers as he allowed himself to feel the Force, to wield it, to help heal her as he had on Exegol. He focused on her lungs, the ribs that had been cracked, the tissues that had torn, wanting to alleviate that pain if any.

Closing her eyes she just let herself feel. It was an odd sensation, one she barely remembered from Exegol due to what state she’d been in. It was getting easier to breathe. Her lungs and her ribs stitching together and healing the bruising there as well. Taking a slightly deeper breath experimentally she relaxed further when it didn’t make her gasp in pain.

When he finally pulled his hand away, he rested that arm around her core, pulling her in closer to him as he rested his head on her shoulder. “Better?” he asked.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and stroked her free hand through his hair with a nod of her head. “Much better,” she murmured softly. “Better enough that you should take me with you for the negotiations.”

“You think that’s a good idea?” he murmured. It was risky.

“They’re my friends. I’d be a greater asset than Hux would be,” she argued. As far as her physical state? It was likely a bad idea but she didn’t exactly care. It wasn’t like she planned on fighting them.

“Only because Poe knows how to push Hux’s buttons,” he muttered. “You can’t see them as your friends,” he murmured, brushing his fingers along her jaw.

Leaning into the touch she sighed softly as her eyes fell closed. “Friends can become allies in the right situation.They helped you bring me home.”

“Because it means they have something over me, it gives them hope, something they didn’t have,” he reminded. He wasn’t foolish enough to think he wouldn’t pay a price. It was worth it to not have lost her though. She was here with him.

“Or because they didn’t want their friend to die…despite the fact I gave Poe a concussion the last time I saw him,” she murmured. Maybe that was why he hadn’t come back when she tried calling him over.

He brushed her hair back behind her ear. “Rey, whatever happens at that meeting, you need to keep control,” he murmured. He wasn’t sure how things would go, but he doubted it would be an easy parley.

She closed her eyes under those gentle touches with a soft sigh. “Calm, cool, collected, and focused. Like I was on Scarif,” she murmured softly. 

“You can leave at anytime, we can bring Hux if you want,” he smirked.

“Bringing Hux could be amusing...how badly did Poe antagonize him while he was here?”

He watched her. “I threatened to kill them both if that gives you an idea.”

A soft laugh left her that made her wince some, still sore but she couldn’t help the laughter. “I’d have paid good credits to hear what was said,” she murmured with a smile. 

“Get dressed and you might see a second round,” he smirked. “Do you need help?” He offered the same thing she had offered him.

Slowly sitting up again, she felt a bit better. It wasn’t a struggle just to sit. But she still ached and a few of those stitches on her back itched. “I’d appreciate it.”

“No wraps, they’ll interfere with your microsutures,” he warned, moving to find her something to wear that would work. Honestly, he was at a total loss, but he was trying.

A soft groan left her lips at that but she nodded her head. “Fine…fine,” she agreed as she slowly moved out from under the blankets, shifting so her feet hit the floor. Some of those wounds from Sadyst were going to scar but she tried not to think about that. Not now. 

“Pants or a dress?” He asked. That would narrow it down.

“I don’t even know how to walk properly in a dress,” she murmured with a slight chuckle. “But it would likely enforce the idea that I shouldn’t overdo anything.”

Dress then. He walked to the closet and emerged with something simple. Mostly to minimize her discomfort getting it on. The black piece was elegant yet held a severity to it. It would hug her curves without overly flaunting them. Marching back to her, he offered her a say.

The dress was more to her liking than it wasn’t. She’d seen some women dressed rather provocatively in her travels during the war and in the few weeks she had been without her lover. She gave a nod of her head and stripped off her nightgown with a wince. Alright, full motion of her shoulders still hurt. Likely because of the microsutures in her back.

Ren was quick to move forward and ease her motions. Wanting to lessen the pain as he helped undress her. 

“Slowly,” he chided, casting her nightgown aside and gently threading the dress over her head. He was careful, a gentleness that seemed to go against his stature. 

A soft sigh left her as she eased that dress down over her body carefully. Her motions were slower as she lowered her arms and smoothed out the few wrinkles in the material as she leaned into him, wrinkling her nose slightly. “I can still smell bacta…Shower with me after everything?”

“Of course,” he murmured. They were already late as it was. 

Still, he braided and tucked her hair back. Helped get her dressed before setting off to their ship. It wasn’t much longer before they were landing on Coruscant. Hux was obviously aggravated but kept his mouth shut, which was a pleasant change. 

The world still spun on occasion, her concussion taking a bit longer to heal than most other things, but she stayed close to Kylo, making her walk as natural as possible. They were still standing and anything else was something they’d handle.

“Please, take all the time you need,” Poe rolled his eyes as he stood on his side of the table, Finn at his side, and Rose on the other. “It’s not like we have anything else to do,” he shrugged.

Ren pulled the three seats on his side of the table forward with the Force.

Rey strode forward to take her seat first, so she’d be on Ren’s right side, and lifted a brow. “Are we late? Must have lost track of time,” she replied coolly but there was still a bit of warmth to her gaze. She’d want to thank him later if she could. For helping.

Hux took the seat on Ren’s left and almost scowled. “I’m sure you have a lot of scrambling around to do.”

Rose looked over at Rey, watching her for a moment, looking at least a little relieved that she was alright, before she focused back on the task at hand. “General Hux, pleasure to see you again,” she drawled almost sarcastically.

The Supreme Leader was last to sink into his chair. “Now, we are the last remnants of power,” he said simply, not willing to fall prey to Poe’s constant attempts to destabilize and distract.

“All business,” he shrugged. “As you wish.”

Finn took a seat at that, resting his arms on the table as he looked at the other, gaze lingering on Rey for a moment.

“We appreciate the assistance received in taking Sadyst down and retrieving our commander,” he said simply. “Coruscant will remain a neutral territory as a demonstration of good faith, and a place where negotiations may be petitioned.”

“I know you can do better than that,” Dameron replied curtly. “Supreme Leader is it lately?”

The brunette looked over at Poe with a slightly lifted brow. “And what was it you were wanting, General Dameron?”

“Democracy and freedom, but I’d settle for no more planetary destruction, or enslavement, or…”

“That’s a long list, Dameron. And you can spin this any which way you want, this was mutually beneficial.” Ren argued.

Hux actually let out a slight scoff. “So, you were wanting the First Order to disband due to one cooperative operation? You can’t be that bantha headed.”

The lieutenant looked between the three across the table. “Enslavement really doesn’t look good for you, if we’re speaking about mutually beneficial arrangements, Ren.”

“So enslavement is what you want to stop, not planetary destruction?” he asked.

Poe pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Rey. “Was it worth it?” he asked her. “Was it worth running off with him after claiming he’s changed for us to discuss basic decency?”

She looked right at Poe and lifted a brow. “We wouldn’t be having this conversation if you’d listened to me to begin with,” though she also didn’t want planetary destruction.

Finn rubbed lightly at his temples and glanced at each person, except for Hux. “Enslavement and destruction are aims we’d really like to avoid,” he murmured, attempting to refocus so Poe and Rey didn’t get into another fight. 

“I can’t promise the cessation of either,” he said simply. “I can offer the inhabitants of the two worlds I plan to destroy safe passage here,” he said. “They can even choose whether they want your ships or mine to evacuate them,” he added. It was more than fair in his mind considering the planets he was planning to obliterate.

“You have a plan to destroy two planets?” Tico asked with a bit of incredulous shock before looking right at Rey. “And you approve?”

The commander took in a slow breath and looked Rose right in the eyes. “Do I approve of ending the past? Yes.” It was the only answer they’d get on it. She was still conflicted over it but she could see his point. The Jedi and the Sith were flawed.

“I’ve hidden nothing from my commander,” he told the other side of the table. “The idea of a Republic is foolish, it was foolish when it existed, and it’s no more than a degenerate fantasy,” he said simply. “Sooner or later, I dare hope you’ll come to your senses. Until then, we’ll have to agree to disagree on a number of points,” he said, blatantly disregarding the aggravation this caused.

Poe wasn’t sure he was believing what he was seeing or hearing at that moment. Leaning back in his chair, his chin lifted in defiance, a shake of his head following suit. His hands pressed together and he held them in front of his lips and nose as he tried to find the words he wanted to express. As joking as he could be, this wasn’t one of those times.

“Can we agree no more stealing younglings to fuel your troops?” It was important to Finn, and it was something concise as opposed to broad and harder to enforce.

Rey glanced at Ren at that, reaching to him through their bond. _It isn’t unreasonable. And we were discussing using incentives for Force sensitives...Something similarly could be done with troops._

He knew it was something they were discussing. “General Hux, that is your program,” he murmured. “Any issues with using a different model of recruitment?” he asked.

The ginger scowled as he looked at Dameron and who he refused to call Finn. He’d always be 87 to Hux. “You’d prefer we train adults? Or attempt clones?” He almost sneered, clearly having an issue with having the Republic’s ideals pushed on him. 

“If you would agree, general, we could potentially work with younglings, same as the Jedi did. Times are hard, we could potentially offer some sort of payment,” he murmured.

“The Jedi. Who stole babies and younglings,” he countered.

“Perhaps you’d like to take Hux as a war criminal,” she drawled as she looked down the table at the general. “Or perhaps he’s no longer capable of being objective,” her voice was cold, chilled and her gaze narrowed at the ginger. 

He glared right back at the girl but managed to quell his own temper for the moment. “Younglings with incentives then,” he managed to agree as he looked away, seemingly fuming. 

“See that wasn’t so hard,” Poe tried to diffuse the situation. Good, the other side of the table was unstable in their leadership. That was something he could work to his advantage.

Ren almost chuckled. “The only person the general hates more than me, is the lot of you,” he warned Poe. “Don’t mistake any quips for weakness,” he drawled.

Finn almost glared at Ren. The man was listening to their thoughts again and he did not like the idea of him poking around Poe’s head. He reached for his hand under the table and lightly stroked his fingers along the back of it. 

“We want this in writing.”

“Of course,” Ren looked to Hux. “I’ll let you word it to your preferred manner,” he told the man. He knew better than to not give his general a bone here and there, and given his scholarly background, he had to believe he was in a better position to create the document.

“I’ll have it written out rather swiftly. I’m assuming you want triplicate,” he muttered as he looked at the three across from him at the table with a sneer still curving his lips. 

“We can leave a copy here,” he said. 

Poe nodded. That seemed fair, oddly enough.

Rey nodded her head as well. “No more younglings snatched for troops, Coruscant stays neutral, and a chance for others to evacuate. Does that cover it?”

“I think that’s more than enough,” Ren said looking expectantly across the table.

Poe bit the inside of his cheek. “I suppose it is,” he nodded.

Hux nodded and had his data pad out, already starting to type things out. “I’m assuming both of you generals will want to approve it?” He stated simply, not meeting anyone’s gaze. All of this was a mess.

“Yes, in case you try to add anything shady,” he glared at the ginger.

He glared right back at Poe. 

Finn squeezed Poe’s hand under the table and glanced between Rey and Ren. “Should we expect it within a few hours or later this evening? Assuming your general stops fuming long enough to write.”

“We can reconvene after dinner. I doubt either of us would trust the other not to try and assassinate them. One side being a bit more justified than the other on the matter,” he reminded looking at Finn. 

Poe squeezed his lover’s hand, steadying his breath. “Yes, that’s probably best.”

“Then it’s decided,” Rey said simply and glanced over at Poe and Finn. Something had changed between them but she couldn’t put her finger on what. 

The Supreme Leader rose from his chair. “Then we shall meet again, one of my ensigns will send word when we’re ready to ratify the agreement,” he said simply. “General, commander,” he called, “it’s time we bid our leave for a while.”

The commander and general actually rose at the same time, but she stole a glance to her two friends with the ghost of a smile and a hint of that gentleness in her expression before she turned to move with her partner. “Of course, Master Ren,” she murmured. 

Hux silently moved to leave the room a little ahead of the couple, typing into his data pad as he went. 

At least some things never changed. Hux was a workaholic, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before they had an agreement. One he’d want to go over before it ever made it to Poe.


	35. Spite

Ratifying the agreement hadn’t really been an issue or even much of a hassle. It had felt less burdensome than it should have been. General Hux had been surprisingly cooperative all things considered. Though there had been no smile on his lips, something had glimmered in those mossy hues of his as he set a holo form for the Coruscant archives and gave each side a copy of the text to keep for their records. Much as he had the first exit they made, he stepped ahead of all present, making his way to the large balcony in front of the building.

A number of troopers and civilians gathered outside along with a number of holo cameras. His speeches had always been broadcast, and though not in their usual location, this was a historical moment. Though not grinning in the least, his features did hold a victorious note to them.

“Today is the rebirth of the First Order,” he began as he stepped on the podium. “As many of you know the Supreme Leader is dead, long live Supreme Leader Kylo Ren,” he introduced the man that had taken the helm of their order.

“Recently there has been a lot of division in the search for power,” his voice resounded. “Together, we have worked to ensure the legitimacy of our Supreme Leader.” Nothing in their agreement had said he couldn’t spin the situation to their advantage.

“As a reward for the assistance received in securing power and in returning our commander, the Supreme Leader has decided to show mercy on Coruscant and declare it a sanctuary. This is now neutral ground, a place where disputes may be settled in a legal and appropriate manner.”

His gaze scanned on the crowd and straight at the hovering droids capturing his likeness to diffuse it throughout the galaxy live. 

“Today is a day of celebration, the beginning of order and application of the rule of law across the known galaxy. This is a new dawn. A new day. And it begins with our very troops. With loss having been felt across all the worlds, we have decided to alter our recruitment process. From this day forth, we will accept wards of the state, those that willingly join our order, and will be compensating families for the service of their younglings to join our academies. The galaxy needs order, it needs structure, and we will be there to ensure its pursuit.”

More applause came before a number of the crowd began raising a fist in the air in salute, an act General Hux mirrored with pride. He had always known how to use a crowd to his advantage, and this was no different. 

Poe had trouble keeping his cool as he gripped Finn’s hand. “Oh this is a kriffing mess,” he grumbled. He hadn’t even thought about this part.

Finn tightened his hand on Poe’s and gave a slight nod. “...We never really gave much thought to speeches. War speeches were easy...political speeches?” Those were another story entirely. 

“Leia’s probably glaring at us right now,” he grumbled. Outwitted by a petty ginger.

“For more than one reason,” he agreed with a bit of a sigh. 

Rey stood a bit further away, in a pair of pants rather than a dress and jacket over her tunic. The microsutures were almost done doing their job enough that she could use wraps again. But not yet. And they still itched. Hearing the grumbling she glanced down at them and then at Hux with a bit of a sigh. At least Hux was still proving useful. 

Ren’s hand shifted to brush against Rey’s, fingers slipping through hers. “He is rather good at this,” he muttered.

“Charismatic and knows how to work a crowd,” she murmured and let her fingers lace with his seamlessly. 

“There’s a reason I’ve kept him despite a strong urge to choke him.”

“Apparently you choked him anyway...what did he do that earned him nearly being choked unconscious?” 

He stiffened a bit. “Something about how there were other Force users I could have as my apprentice,” he murmured.

She actually cut a glance over to the general. “I’m surprised he isn’t dead then...but he’s still useful.”

“He can thank Dameron for that,” he shrugged. He joined the crowd in a salute before turning to leave. Crowds weren’t much of his thing. “Let’s get you back on board. We can discuss our next move.”

Well, that was one thing Poe shouldn’t be proud of. She also saluted before she nodded her head. “Fine by me,” she murmured. She was improving more and more each day, but concussions took time. And now she felt like she owed Poe an apology. 

Hux smugly turned to follow the Supreme Leader and the commander back, nearly on par with them as Poe caught up.

“I really should have seen that one coming,” Poe shot them a dirty look. 

“Can’t expect much from rebel scum,” the general sneered.

Looking back to Poe there was a slight look of sympathy in her eyes before it was gone. She’d have to find a way to talk to him later. “The announcement regarding Coruscant had to be made somehow,” she murmured calmly. 

“Without consulting the other half of the equation?” He shook his head. “We’ll remember this.”

“For what? Your pathetic word of mouth system?” Hux drawled. 

Poe’s gaze threw daggers at the general. “That system saved your precious commander,” he reminded in a hiss.

“And you got to make some demands for it.” Ren’s tone held a warning to it.

Looking at Poe she let out a slow breath. “You also didn’t show interest in saying a word to the people about what happened.”

Finn caught up to hear the tail end of that. “We didn’t think it would need saying that we’d want input. We wanted input on the treaty. Why wouldn’t we here?”

Hux looked at them like one did slime. “You didn’t think about it because you barely know what you’re doing,” he spat. “Two boys playing military without a single thought to implications or consequences. Ask 87 why we don’t praise heroes...if he even remembers.”

Poe had to bite into his cheek not to cause a scene. “I’m glad you think that way,” he gritted. It meant they could still blindside them. “The next time I see you close enough for a shot, I’ll be taking it,” he promised.

Rey’s gaze actually hardened just a little bit at that as she looked at him. “Noted,” she murmured, her voice incredibly chilly as she turned and marched ahead of both Ren and Hux towards their shuttle. 

She had to resist the urge to fidget, to try and ease her posture. Standing so straight made her sutures itch worse but she managed. No weakness in front of anyone but her partner. 

Ren merely gave Poe a nod with a look that said, you better not miss. He didn’t stop or bother with the rebels as he made his way back with the general praising him on his speech. Though they seldom saw eye to eye, this was one of those occasions that needed reinforcement on the good behavior. 

Finn looked to Poe with a bit of concern for what was happening but he’d support him. In a heartbeat. The last thing he wanted to see was the First Order climb into power the way they’d had it again. 

Rey, on the other hand, sat on the shuttle in her seat and let out a slow breath. It no longer hurt at all to breathe and honestly she’d like to start overdoing it in the training room again, but she was keeping herself out of trouble. Mostly. For Ren’s sake. 

He sat beside her and took her hand. “I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he promised, kissing her palm gently.

A small smile curved her lips at that and she leaned into his side. “I’m not worried about that,” she murmured softly. Sadyst had been a fluke. Now she had to hope that Kylo didn’t treat her like she was fragile. 

“What are you worried about then?” He asked. 

Looking over at Hux in their shuttle she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. _“My friends getting hurt perhaps? You getting hurt?”_

 _”They’ll likely get hurt unless they join us,”_ he pushed the thought back, kissing her lips rather than letting her go. It would at least ensure Hux minding his own business.

 _“Probably will...but there are three people I care about in this galaxy…_ she pushed back even as she kissed him back and let her fingers find their way into his hair. 

He knew. He also knew eventually she’d come to terms with two being on the wrong side.

Slowly breaking the kiss she nestled into him a little. Right now she still felt a little vulnerable after being held captive, but she was sure she’d be fine with time. Hopefully so would Finn and Poe. 

His arm wrapped around her protectively, keeping her tucked into his side. “It’s been a long few days,” he murmured. “You can rest and we’ll decide the future later.”

“I’ve been doing almost nothing but resting,” she murmured in soft protest as the shuttle docked back with their ISD. 

Ren pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “What would you like to do?” He asked. 

“Train, but that might still pop a suture,” she grumbled with a sigh. But another answer to that question was a bit more crass. 

“You’ll be training in no time,” he promised. “I’m sure the knights would enjoy a rematch,” he murmured.

A slight chuckle left her at that. “Just wait. I’ll be fighting three of them once I’ve recovered,” she half boasted. 

“I look forward to watching,” he smirked, tracing a line down her arm.

A smile curved her lips and she leaned into the light touch. “I’ll make sure to send you a comm,” she murmured as she moved to stand. They could speak more privately in their quarters. And he was right. She did need to rest some. Plus there was an irritated droid in the hangar bay. 

He didn’t follow her right away, taking a moment to speak with the general before making his way to his chambers for the evening.

Rey walked along with the droid, actually arguing with him as they made their way back to their quarters. 

Hux turned to Ren and lifted a brow. “Yes, Supreme Leader?”

“What you did on Coruscant,” he began quietly. “It was...impressive,” he praised him again. “I want you to resume your speeches, reestablish our presence in a more widespread manner.”

“How frequently would you like the speeches delivered?” He almost preened, a smile that showcased his pride clear on his face. 

“We’ll start with once a week until we have a better hold on the galaxy,” he nodded.

“Of course. I’ll work on a few speeches for the following week. Should I send them to you for approval?”

“If only as a formality,” he nodded. “Goodnight general,” he said simply, cutting the conversation short. He needed rest, and after everything, he needed Rey tucked in his arms.

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” he drawled, watching as the man strode off while he went in another direction. As much as he hated sharing power with Qi’Ra, she might have some idea of where to focus their message based on her intel.

Back in his chambers he locked the doors and began stripping out of his cloak and tunic. Kicking his boots off. It had been a long few days to say the least and he just wanted to let go, and even if only for the night. 

Rey was in the fresher, the water going, and being as careful as she could be of the sutures. Still she wanted another shower. The amount of bacta they had used over the last few days still stung her nose with the smell and it felt like it wouldn’t go away. 

It wasn’t long before he made his way to the fresher, stepping in behind her. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of her neck. “Thought I would find you here,” he murmured against her shoulder, pulling her back against him gently.

A soft sigh left her lips as she leaned back against him carefully, pulling his arms around her a bit more completely. “Mhmm. How did speaking to Hux go?”

“Well,” he murmured. “He should be in higher spirits,” he chuckled, pulling her closer as she wrapped herself in his grasp. “You smell nice,” he kissed up the side of her neck.

“Good. He gets so snippy when he’s cranky,” she grumbled before she shivered and tilted her head for him with a soft laugh. “I’m glad. All I can smell is bacta…”

His lips kissed along her cheekbone. “It’s gone,” he tried to reassure her. He knew it lingered in the mind, even if it was gone.

“I trust you,” she chuckled softly and sighed gently. “It was more complicated dealing with Finn and Poe than I thought it would be.”

Slowly, he turned her around, lifting her chin to meet her gaze. “I know,” he murmured. He knew the feeling all too well. 

She couldn’t even imagine doing that with her family...and that’s what he’d done. She looked up at him and let her fingers brush along his jaw. “Does it get easier?”

He eyed her, biting the inside of his cheek for a moment. “I killed them.” It was pretty much the only way he had been able to deal with it, to see them pass. Perhaps he hadn’t driven a blade through his mother the way he had his father, but her death had been because of him.

Her fingers brushed his cheek gently, sympathy clear. Rather than blaming him the way she had before, she could understand what happened. “Your mother wanted you safe,” she murmured. She couldn’t speak to Han. She hadn’t known him that well before everything happened, but she had known Leia, had looked up to her. Both of them had wanted to save Ben.

Rey understood though, and her heart ached for a moment. “Hopefully they see the differences,” she murmured. The alternative was grim but she wouldn’t shift directions.

“For your sake, I hope they do.”

She brushed a kiss to his jaw and nestled in against his chest under the spray with a soft sigh as she closed her eyes. She was grateful that he was here for her, that he cared for her, and never would she regret this shift in her future. Despite that, she really hoped that her friends saw what they were doing.


	36. Restless

Although he had regained control of the First Order, the role of Supreme Leader hadn’t eased in the slightest. There might not have been outright attempts against him, but there were still bases to recover, men to reel in, and the academies to resume fueling his war machine with able bodies. Negotiations, treaties, the moment he closed one tablet, another ten surfaced in his office. If that hadn’t been enough, a memo from the general had him bracing for a disgruntled commander. He’d once again denied her return to training and other physical activities, and though he agreed with the man, he also knew how Rey would take such a measure.

As she opened the door to the office that Kylo was using, she tried not to fume _at_ him as she walked in. She was back in attire that matched the knights and was using wraps again so she felt like she was more than ready to return to training. But apparently both the general and her partner felt otherwise. 

She didn’t say a word as she took the seat across from his desk and leaned back in the chair. Holding back the wince that it caused, she then crossed one leg over the other as she looked at him. 

“Is there a problem?” he asked, knowing very well why she was aggravated.

Looking up at him she tried not to snap, though her tone was a little irritated. “I still can’t go train with the others?” 

He set his data pad down and looked at her. “Concussions are no laughing matter, and merely sitting makes you wince,” he reminded pointedly. “Soon,” he said simply. “If you need something to do, feel free to pick a data pad,” he motioned to the growing pile on his desk for the day. And this was with Qi’Ra filtering requests. He needed to create a new council to divert some of these requests before it got even more ridiculous.

“You want me dealing with politics?” She questioned as she leaned forward, looking over the data pads before plucking one off the desk and looking at it. 

He eyed her from above his tablet. “Is that a problem?” he asked.

“And it’s just putting pressure on my back. My head is fine,” she grumbled. It was mostly true after all. 

His shoulders gave a shrug as he sighed. “Which is why you haven’t been cleared yet. You still haven’t answered my question.” 

“My only real experience with the politics of it all was what your mother taught me. Which wasn’t much,” she murmured in reply as she glanced over the data pad.

Ren ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain his own thoughts. “Is it something you might have interest in?” He asked.

“I-” she blinked. Would she? She wasn’t sure. It wasn’t something that was presented as an option before. When she was with the Republic her job was to be their Jedi and after Exegol she was just consulted on different things. 

“Perhaps? I’ll admit I’m better at being hands on.”

He looked at her. “As Supreme Leader, I’ll be less and less in the field,” he said quietly. “I—” he was still toying with the idea of taking on the title of Emperor. “And after Coruscant it’s obvious I can’t fathom the idea of anything happening to you,” he admitted. She was a liability, a pawn that could be used against him.

“Are you trying to ask me to stay out of the field?” Not that she could blame him if he was suggesting that. She could barely stand it when he’d been hurt and she’d been captured. She could only begin to fathom how angry and worried he’d been. 

“I’m asking you to stand at my side,” he responded.

A small smile curved her lips. “I’ll be doing that no matter what,” she murmured softly, not sure if she could give up the fighting though. 

“We can continue your training, just less field time. I don’t plan to hide on a planet, but I also can’t risk the proper functioning of the Order,” he murmured.

“Well, I’m glad my training won’t stop...but I will still want to go on jobs with the knights,” she replied gently. At least for now. It wasn’t like he was planning on making her Empress or taking on more than Supreme Leader. At least she didn’t think so. 

He looked at her. “We’ll see,” he murmured. He couldn’t risk her again.

Reaching over she actually took his hand. “I’m okay,” she murmured. It could have been a lot worse and she knew it. But she tried not to remind him of that. 

“Only because I got the rebels to help,” he reminded as his thumb brushed the back of her hand. If Hux hadn’t made his speech as he had, he feared what the repercussions might have been.

A sigh left her lips lightly but she squeezed his hand. She could understand why he felt the way he did. Even if she didn’t agree with the outcome.

“If you think your friends wouldn’t exploit that weakness you’re wrong,” he murmured. He’d take Finn or Dameron if he knew the other would yield.

“No, they would. But they wouldn’t hurt me the way Sadyst did,” she murmured with a sigh. She’d just be shackled and want to beat them black and blue. 

He knew they wouldn’t hurt her, but that wasn’t the point was it? He sighed, tapping a quick response on his tablet before moving to the next. 

A sigh left her again but she could see where he was coming from with that. She started to read over the trading request detailed in her data pad with a bit of interest. Luckily the writer included their former trading routes.

“Should I leave the trade route requests for you? I might be more useful in approving recruits,” she murmured thoughtfully. 

He offered a hand to take the tablet from her. “General Hux handles recruitment, but,” he said, looking over his desk to find a few tablets. “The Academies we source our navy and army recruits have some requests you might feel more comfortable with.”

Taking the tablets from him, she offered a slight smile. “I think I would be. You could always include trade routes and treaties in my training, Master Ren,” she murmured with a small smile. Hopefully she’d be useful here as well, but most of her experience was in the field fighting. That or scavenging wrecks. 

Those two words had his spine tingle. “I’ll see to it,” he murmured.

A bit of a smile and a knowing look formed on her expression before she ducked her head to start reading through the first tablet. 

Once she got through a few of them, approving some requests and asking for further details for others, she started to get more restless. A sigh left her lips and she looked up at her lover with a slight pout. 

Never had she been so restless as she was now. Even sandstorms typically hadn’t lasted this long and she was able to let out the energy somehow. 

Looking over his data pad, he eyed her. Noticing that pout he raised a brow. “What?” he asked.

“I’m restless,” she murmured with a sigh. Even he didn’t like resting that long. He had to understand a little where she was coming from here. 

“Anything I can do to help?” he asked. “Other than expediting your clearance, which I won’t do,” he reminded.

A sigh left her lips but she leaned forward, her arms on his desk as she looked across at him. “Can you think of any other way to let out all this energy,” she murmured, innocently enough, though she really was open to suggestions. 

He looked at her, unsure what to make of her demeanor. “Maybe?” he felt like it was a trap, or some trick question.

He hadn’t touched her, much anyway, since she was hurt. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t crave his closeness. “Maybe?” She asked with a raised brow and a faint smile.

It wasn’t that he didn’t desire her, he did, but he also hadn’t wanted to hurt her either. “A few things might come to mind,” he said, maintaining her gaze as he did.

“I’d be open to suggestions.”

He swallowed down. “Well you could take a few laps if you wanted something easy,” he began. 

“There’s one option. Any others?”

The corner of his lips perked the slightest bit. “I could take you to bed,” he murmured.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips. “Well there’s an idea. You could use a break from all the politics,” she murmured. 

“Sleep is for the weak,” he murmured, piling a few tablets to bring along he could look over later. 

Picking up a few of the tablets she gave a roll of her eyes. “I said a break, I didn’t say sleep,” she murmured. 

It wasn’t exactly a break, but he wasn’t about to complain. “We’ll see once I’m through with you what you have to say about sleep,” he taunted.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips as she moved towards the door of his office and glanced over her shoulder at him. “I suppose we’ll see then, won’t we Master Ren?” 

“Oh you’ll more than see,” he replied huskily.

The sound of his voice sent a shiver down her spine as she slipped out of the room and moved a few doors down to their room on the ISD. BB-8 zipped by, likely running messages between Qi’Ra and Hux or Qi’Ra and Jannah. He was being kept busy enough. 

Once at their room, he set the data pads down, and took those in her arms to settle them on the desk before wrapping his arms around her. His lips crashed against hers, claiming them in a firm yet surprisingly cautious embrace.

His caution was answered with abandon from her as she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around him a bit more securely. She closed the distance between them and let a bit of that longing she’d felt to be close to him flow through the bond. 

Though he responded in kind, he was still very aware of his hands and how he placed them on her. He avoided her back and was careful as he smoothed up her sides, roaming her breast before cupping her cheeks. He’d missed this.

Those gentle touches made her shiver. There was just a lingering ache to her back, to the sutures there, but she was feeling so much better. The feel of his hands on her and his lips on hers was missed. 

Carefully his fingers roamed her attire, prying it open to relieve her of its confines. He didn’t stop kissing her, only parting to take a deeper breath between meetings of lips.

Her fingers started to unfasten the ties of his cloak, loosening his gambeson, releasing the belt. She shrugged out of her own for the moment, not bothering to put it in its proper place as she kissed him more deeply, only pausing to take deeper breaths. And when he broke away to get a deeper breath she stripped off her own tunic top, managing to not wince this time. 

She seemed in a hurry to get them undressed, so as she stripped her top, he took a moment to step out of his boots. With a few steps he drew her closer to the bed, working on releasing her belt and pants as he demanded another kiss.

Stepping out of her boots as he drew her closer to the bed, her fingers moved to brush his tunic up a bit as she kissed him back. Her fingers skimmed over his muscles. To think that once she had asked him to cover up.

It wasn’t long that the rest of their garments were strewn across the floor. Lips against hers, he caressed her body before seizing behind her thighs to carry her onto the bed. Settling between her legs, he reached for her folds, teasing them with feather light touches.

As she was picked up she almost laughed breathlessly before her arms wrapped around him. This was something she had missed more than she could put to words. That teasing had her lightly sigh with pleasure, spreading her legs a bit further for him. 

Ren gladly settled there, pushing against her thighs, adjusting so he could slip his length into her. She was so blissfully soft around his girth, causing a light moan to escape from his lips.

A soft moan left her lips as her legs stayed spread for him, her fingers tracing down his chest. “I missed this,” she murmured before kissing along his jaw, lightly nipping there. 

Though he just wanted to take her until they were both spent, he took his time with her, pulling out inch by inch and filling her the same way.

The slow and careful movements of her lover had a shaky breath leaving her lips. Her cheeks lightly flushed as she arched into him slightly. But she’d let him set the pace for now. 

“Still being so careful,” she breathed.   
“You’re still hurt,” he reminded her. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” she countered as she pressed another kiss to his jaw, her fingers tracing over him. But how he doted on her made her feel more cherished as well as desired. 

Of course he wouldn’t, he would never hurt her if he could help it. “Not purposely.” His words were airy from the meetings of their bodies. His breath light as he trailed kisses across her skin. “Do you...not like this?” he moaned, steady in his languid thrusts.

She wasn’t even sure he would accidentally hurt her at this point. Though a soft moan left her as he continued those slow but steady thrusts inside of her. “I like it. How you feel,” she murmured.

He pulled back slightly to meet her gaze, the tip of his nose brushing against hers. “I like how you feel too,” he responded, holding back a moan as he did.

Her lips brushed his and she let her nose brush his with a smile. “You are...amazing,” she breathed as she arched her hips up to his, grinding slightly to add a bit of friction. 

A grin lingered on his lips at that, concealed by a deepened kiss. The slow and steady pace they shared building with every stroke. There were so many things he wanted to express in that moment, but none managed quite as well to do so as how he filled her, his tongue beckoning hers in a loving manner words couldn’t quite express.

That grin was felt and it warmed her down to her bones as she kissed him back, her fingers tangling in his hair as the other hand trailed down his back. It was all so gentle and loving. Two becoming one in every sense of the expression. Her tongue responded to his and she felt like she was melting at the emotion in him. 

His throat was dry, every breath he took laboured in the most delicious of manners. He could feel her, that reciprocation of feelings as their bodies continued to unite. There was something about how they seemed to simply meld together that made it hard for him to even think properly.

All that was on her mind was him. The way that he filled her like he was meant to be there, the way that he looked at her, the taste of him on her tongue. He filled her senses completely and a muffled moan left her against his lips as they continued that slow union of their bodies. 

The slow build was making it last longer, allowing them to indulge rather than consume in lustful haste. All he knew, was that beyond their connection in the Force, when their bodies met like this, it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. It cast away the loneliness and solitude and filled that void with a warmth he couldn’t describe.

Soft pants escaped him as he rested his forehead to hers, trying to catch his breath. His hips didn’t stop drawing into her, their movements growing slightly faster, grinding against her between thrusts.

Those ginds drew another moan from her lips as she clutched at him, her breathing becoming a bit more uneven. He was everywhere. He was around her, inside of her, and that connection through the Force chased away any feeling of loneliness she’d felt. More than hers and more than his, they belonged with each other. 

His. She was his. It was something he knew, something he felt deep in her bones, and as he felt that build reaching its apex, he was made blissfully aware of another truth. He was hers.

“Kylo,” she moaned his name as her inner walls tightened around his length, clutching at him and claiming his mouth again in a heated yet loving kiss. 

He never managed to reciprocate by calling her name, his tongue reaching out to hers as he filled her with his seed, thrusting through their climaxes.

Her tongue tangled with his as her hand stroked down his back and through his hair, keeping him close to her. Hers. He was hers and she was his. 

“Missed that,” she murmured after a moment, resting her forehead to his. 

He chuckled and kept her close to him as he settled them on the mattress. “It hasn’t been that long,” he teased between kisses, obviously reciprocating the feeling. 

A slight chuckle left her but she kissed along his face as she curled up on their mattress with him. “It wasn’t when you were hurt either. You still pulled me into bed quickly,” she chastised slightly before kissing him again. 

“I can’t help my lack of impulse control around you,” he smirked. 

“The feeling is mutual,” she murmured and kissed along his jaw. 

Kylo gave her all the leeway, indulging in her sweet kisses. “I’m glad,” he chuckled lightly.

A grin curved her lips at that and she curled in closer, ignoring the slight twinges in her back.


	37. Naboo

Silence reigned in the war room as General Hux and the Supreme Leader discussed their next move. They monitored the screen, pulling up the data that had been submitted, cross-referencing them with the tablets and data pads the general had brought with him. Intel had come about of the Republic’s motions, and their attempts to set roots once more. After the battle of Exegol everyone had overcome losses.There was still a divide in the galaxy. 

Now they had to deal with the Republic attempting to set up a capital for themselves which meant the First Order would have to answer in kind. Sooner rather than later. 

Data pads filled with information as well as tablets of potential trade deals and treaties were stacked, ready to be studied. Thankfully, the commander had been cleared for light duty and was likely running herself ragged in the training rooms, allowing the two men some time to discuss the situation at hand.

“Supreme Leader, I’ve narrowed it down to five planets,” he said, pulling up the data on the screen, said planets and their stats displayed. 

Ren looked over the options. “None of these will do,” he shook his head.

“Sir, I beg your pardon?”

With a glare the general merely swallowed. 

“Sir, with all due respect all of these planets would be excellent choices. They’re part of the core worlds and would provide ample space. I’m not sure what more you would want in…”

But Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was ignoring the man at his side, pushing away the data and pulling files of his own forward. 

“Naboo?” Hux nearly scoffed.

“Is that a problem?”

The ginger shook his head. “No sir, I’ll have arrangements made straight away. How centralized do you want the Order’s work to be on Naboo?” 

“Nothing should be centralized,” he shook his head. It had been the downfall of many an empire. “I want our assets spread, at least in terms of intelligence. Perhaps it’s time to create a new Supreme Council,” he added thoughtfully.

“Will you be appointing new admirals then, Supreme Leader? Or are you looking for a different role for this Council?” He was taking notes and paying close attention. Looking to see what he was building exactly.

“For now, Admirals might be the best method,” he said thoughtfully. Keep his resources moving rather than set in one location. Fleet admirals could lead from the black, move in different quadrants, oversee more worlds. “In time, I want something more, fixed.”

“Fixed, Leader Ren?” That had him glance up from the data pad with a raised brow.

“Yes,” he said looking towards the general. “Footholds on key planets.”

“Are all of those footholds going to be in the midrim?” He drawled, clearly thinking that the idea of staying in the midrim wasn’t the best one. But he wouldn’t say it with Ren’s temper. 

The man merely eyed his general. “They’ll be strategically placed, based on need. The galaxy doesn’t end in the midrim,” he shrugged.

At least he was making some type of sense. But he gave a nod of his head as he typed a few thoughts into the data pad. “I’ll locate strategic locations that will choke off the attempted Republic. Do you require a list of potential admirals?”

“I have a few names in mind,” he drawled. There were a few people that had thrived in the current circumstances and proved themselves worthy of the promotion. 

Hux attempted not to make a face and simply gave a nod of his head. “Understood. Any other changes to the Order? Are we destroying those two targets before establishing on Naboo?”

“For now, we’ll start with that,” he murmured. “I have been considering your suggestion, about becoming Emperor, in time, I might consider it,” he said in a quiet tone. It was still odd to say such a thing out loud. Still it was important to keep his general apprised. 

That got Hux’s attention and he straightened in his seat. There were a lot of ways that could be utilized, monopolized on, and how he could get into his good graces. “Without Sadyst in the way, it is only the Republic that would try to stand against you…”

As he spoke, he started to tap along his data pad. More information was entered into the device to organize the different potential plans. 

“If that’s the case....Naboo affords you a few liberties that other planets wouldn’t.”

“Hence my choice for it,” he murmured. It was more than that though. Both his and Rey’s family had ties to the planet.

“Of course. And it does already have facilities to use for meetings and tactics. Defensible positions. Should I prepare an ISD for the commander?”

That was the other part wasn't it? He tried to think of how he wanted to go forward with that part. “The Finalizer can remain on hand,” he said quietly. “But I’d like the commander and yourself at my side as we set up the capital.”

“It would be my pleasure to help you set up the capital, Supreme Leader. Is the Commander up for such a political endeavor?”

“I don’t see why she wouldn’t be,” he noted, his tone holding an air of caution.

“Well, your commander seems better in the field, Leader Ren. Much like you were,” he drawled carefully, attempting to avoid a fight. 

She was, but she also brought a different view into perspective. “She’ll do fine,” he said, though he knew it would be an uphill battle.

Hux gave a slight nod but he doubted it. Doubted that the girl would be up for the task. The girl was all impulse, much like Ren, but he would have to learn how to temper them both somehow he supposed. Or find a way under her skin or in her head. It would take time. 

“As you say, Supreme Leader. She is your apprentice. You know her best.”

That she was, and though he knew it might be best to send her on an ISD, he needed her at his side.

“Begin preparations for Naboo, but also keep our movements quiet for the time being. Perhaps arrange for decoys, in case we have any moles.”

Hux gave a nod of his head. “I’ll alert Qi’Ra to help with a few decoy locations. Many will think we’d prefer the outer rim or the core planets. It should be easy enough to shake them.”

He had hoped as much when he’d begun looking into such things while his lover had recovered. It was still something he tried to bring up to her, to plant the seeds of his next move to not leave her blindsided by it. 

“I want this to remain on a need to know basis,” he warned.

Truth was, he had plans on how to announce it. And though most of anything was left on a need to know basis, this was a delicate situation.

“I won’t tell anyone why we’re going to Naboo. Just that we’re trying to uproot rebels if anyone asks. Most of your crew know better than to ask,” he stated simply. But that did mean he didn’t have to tell the commander. Excellent. 

That they did, perhaps in part for his and the general’s reaction to failure and aggravating presences.  
“How long before we arrive?” he demanded. He knew it would take some time to have enough forces gathered to secure the palace, but it wouldn’t take long to make the current Queen yield to him. He had a claim after all, and somehow, with an ISD overhead, he very much doubted he could lose an election if it came to it.

Hux glanced up at him and lifted a brow. “If you want more of your forces to be there with us, Supreme Leader, it will take a few days. They scattered after Coruscant like you ordered. If the crew of the Retribution are enough for you...Two days. That way we can get things organized for you.”

“Retribution should suffice, but it would be good to have another ship nearby in case we require the added numbers.”

“Let me check the locations of the nearest destroyers to see how long it will be. I’ll send you an update as soon as I’m aware.”

He nodded, turning his attention to his data pad. His laundry list seemed never ending of late.

Hux started to collect his things to stand and paused as he glanced back at Ren. “Is there anything else you’d want me to do, Leader Ren?”

“Not at the moment,” he said without lifting his gaze from his device, inputting a few thoughts before pocketing it. He moved to the door, set on finding Rey. Surely she was done tiring herself needlessly.

Hux let him leave first but almost grumbled to himself as he did so. There was a lot to do now. 

In looking for Rey, Kylo didn’t find her in the training room or down in the shuttle bay. After she had finished her physical training, and caused quite a few aches around the forming scars, she took a shower and was sitting on the floor of their chambers meditating. 

“That working for you any more than usual?” He teased lightly, as he sat on the bed to watch her a moment.

“A little bit,” she replied with a slight lift of her lips as she stayed on the floor, her breathing even. “I’ve heard a few distant voices I haven’t heard before,” she murmured. 

He nodded. “They need to want it as much as you do,” he murmured. Not all those who passed knew how to make themselves known. Or so he’d been told. “I’ve decided on a capital,” he added. 

A bit more of a smile curved her lips at that and she almost opened her eyes, but she kept her seat. “Mmm. Someplace sunny?” 

“It has a sun,” he nodded. It also had three moons, but she’d discover that soon enough. “Temperate climate,” he said gently.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips at that. After growing up in a desert she didn’t think she would ever like cold weather. “Is it a secret where we’re going?”

“Depends who you ask,” he smirked.

She chuckled. “Is it a secret from me since I’m _just_ your stubborn apprentice and commander?” It was a teasing tone, she knew she was more than that but she knew people could be listening after all. 

“Perhaps I want it to be a surprise,” he drawled. He already knew the parts of the planet he wanted to show her.

“Fine, fine. I’ll curb my curiosity for now,” she drawled back as she moved to stand and stretched slowly. There were still aches in her body but she was getting back to where she was before her capture. 

He unclasped his cloak and shifted to fold it into his lap. “I didn’t mean to distract you,” he murmured. “I can go if you need more time.” 

It wasn’t like he didn’t have things to do, and by now the former general in his holding cells was probably in enough of a shape for another round. While the medical droids had tended to his lover, he had done quite a number on the man. Not enough in his opinion.

“I was just trying to feel that...alignment with the Force. I haven’t seen you much today. Anything I can help you with?” The offer was not only for him, but for the Order. She was trying to integrate in as much as she possibly could still. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he promised as she drew closer, offering her a hand. “I’m sure your talents can be put to use,” he murmured. “I could show you the plans to our current venture, I could use a commander to lead a squadron behind me,” he smirked.

He had a few plans for taking over the palace of Naboo, but it all began with a precise air strike. He knew the last Queen had been on Hosnian Prime when they’d blown it to smithereens, and though they had some idea of current leadership, they were still rather leaning towards the rebel side of things.

Rey offered him a smile as she took his hand and let her thumb rub against the back of his glove lightly. “Excellent. I’d be more than happy to lend my skills,” she replied easily. Though part of her craved being in the front again she’d take the jobs offered to her and make sure to keep herself safe. 

Hopefully she would be useful. The knights listened to her, even a lot of the officers actually listened to her and didn’t question her allegiances anymore. It had been hard to walk away from Finn and Poe back on Coruscant, but there wouldn’t have been a way to talk to them. 

“Here’s the plan,” he pulled it on the data pad. “I’d come in with half the knights and a number of troopers here,” he let the simulation run. “Once the shield is down, that would allow you to come in with the next wave, and ensure they surrender,” he said simply. Once they would have their fleet stand down, they could follow with the second part of his plan.

Leaning forward she studied the entry points and ran her fingers back through her hair to push it out of her face as she nodded her head. “What are we looking at as far as defenses other than the shield?”

“A few fighter crafts, nothing overly substantial. They’ll hopefully cede before the need for a second wave, but with the resistance making their presence known as they have, I rather be prepared for the worst case scenario.”

“Hope for the best but expect the worse,” she murmured as she glanced over the plans. “Anything on the ground to be aware of?”

He pulled up the schematics for the palace. “Once we have their Monarch, it should be fairly straightforward,” he responded. 

That was interesting. Not too many of the planets had royalty. Nodding her head she looked over the schematics. If she had been more educated she might have been able to figure it out from these hints alone but her education had been a limited one. 

Closing out the data pad he set it on the table beside his bed. With the back of his fingers he brushed along the side of her arm.

A soft sigh left her lips at the contact and she leaned into his hand as her eyes slid closed. “Are you nearly finished with your day?”

“I had plans to visit our guest,” he murmured. “Much more pleased with what’s before me though.”

“Mmm. Well, glad I can be distracting. How long do you plan on keeping our guest?”

He met her gaze and slicked his lips. All he wanted was to kiss her, but that question stood in the way. 

“Until I feel death is a worthy end,” he murmured.

“When you decide it’s time I’d like to be the one that ends him,” she murmured calmly enough but there was a bit of anger beneath the surface. Kylo was getting out his anger over the ordeal and she’d appreciate the chance to do the same eventually. 

That anger, it lingered on his tongue. “I suppose I can agree to it,” he murmured. “If you wanted to practice some...coercion techniques, he could make for good practice.” It was only fair to let her have some time to return what Sadyst had done. 

“Hmm. Same techniques he tried to use on me or something like my training?” Either way she’d agree. The man needed to pay. She was going to have a few of those scars on her for a while and she’d like to repay the favor. 

Normally, he might have smiled at that, but not in this particular case. “I’m sure we can find a number of suitable techniques,” he murmured. He could teach her to invade the mind the way he did.

Rather than smile, she gave a slight nod to her head as well. She’d take his expertise. She still needed a teacher. “I’ll trust your guidance.” As she always did. 

“When you’re fully healed, we’ll start a new portion of your training,” he smiled gently, his hand slipping in hers.

Lacing her fingers with his, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and nodded her head. “Thank you. I look forward to it.”

Normally, he’d have some concerns or reservations at the thought of her looking forward to coercive interrogation techniques, but given the subject in question, he couldn’t blame her. “Just remember revenge only goes so far,” he murmured. “It’s often not as fulfilling as it promises to be.”

Revenge was also a fast path to the Dark Side in its entirety. She’d be careful. “I’ll keep that in mind. But if I have to practice anyway...he makes a decent practice dummy.”

While keeping her hand in his, he reached to brush her cheek with the other. “You don’t have to,” he murmured. “But I won’t deny your desire for retribution to an extent,” he said simply.

“I won’t revel in it, but he deserves to pay for what he’s done to me and to others. I wasn’t the only one he tortured that way,” she murmured as she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.


	38. Acquisition

Just in sight, the planet stood at a safe distance so they wouldn’t be detected yet. In a few moments they would appear just out of their range in taunt, to allow for a surrender the Supreme Leader knew wouldn’t come. Naboo was a proud planet, and beneath its waters, the Gungan were as well. From the bridge, the planet ahead was a mix of blues and greens, swatches that gave it a turquoise hue. Much more pastoral than the likes of Coruscant. 

Rey was reviewing the schematics of the palace once again, committing it to memory. Now that she knew what planet they were about to lay siege to, she was even more confused. Naboo didn’t seem to get involved in many of the larger conflicts of the galaxy, even if they did often lean more towards the Republic or Resistance. 

“Get into position,” he had called to the hands on deck, preparing to issue the ultimatum he had for the current Queen, Asa Thanveless.

Pulling on her gloves, Rey glanced back at the Knights that would be following her. Vicrul her second for this endeavor. “Make sure the others are ready,” she ordered him swiftly as she glanced over at Kylo, moving to take a step so she was next to him. 

The planet was beautiful and part of her hoped that she’d actually get to explore its surface a little. The comms stayed silent, clearly the leaders of the planet waiting for the first Order to make their move.

Rather than open communications, Ren let Hux and Qi’Ra to take over the bridge. “Patch me through once my team is in the black,” he told the general before making his way to the hangar. If he was going to press them, he planned to do it with the ability to open fire.

Staying on the bridge for now was difficult, but she had her orders. Let him get the first breach and then she’d lead the second wave. Which meant she had to wait and see if the people of Naboo would do the unlikely and surrender before this got started. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux replied before glancing at the girl and letting Qi’Ra handle the talking for the moment. 

By the time Qi’Ra had finished barking orders to the ensigns, the Supreme Leader had taken one of the larger ships available to him, flanked by a number of TIEs as they drew closer to the planet’s atmosphere. There, he stopped and opened communications with the ISD, his face displayed on the holo.

“Open communications,” he demanded.

Hux opened the communications up to the government of Naboo, getting through rather easily since apparently they had been watching their approach. It meant that fear was already spreading through the people. Which just made the ginger grin a tad. 

“This is Queen Asa Thanveless of Naboo. You’re dangerously close to causing a diplomatic incident. State your business,” the young woman’s voice rang clear through the comms. Like many queens before her, she was poised enough not to show weakness in her voice. 

“This is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order,” he said simply. “Your time as Queen is coming to an end. Yield, and your people need not suffer the consequences of your pride.”

There was silence for just a few moments. “The people of Naboo do not acknowledge the First Order as a governing power. Despite actions witnessed in the broadcast from Coruscant your history is one of control and fear mongering,” she replied smoothly through the comms.

“The people of Naboo will not yield to another dictatorship. Nor will they follow someone out of fear.”

“Hubris it is then,” he drawled. “I’ll be taking the Jewel of Zenda from your headpiece personally.” 

Without further warning, his ship and the two flanking it opened fire on the towers that held a protective netting around the planet.

There were sounds of scrambling over the comms as she scrambled her own forces into action and disconnected the communication. 

This was the part that Rey wasn’t overly fond of, but he had offered her time to surrender. Perhaps the people would rather than their leadership. Even if they had elected this queen for a reason it was clear that she held a bit too strongly to her pride. 

“Follow me. We need to be in position once those protections fall,” Rey ordered the other knights as she made her way down to the hanger bay. 

A wave of TIEs joined the Supreme Leader as he assaulted the defenses of the planet, keeping the fire from their navy occupied as the netting finally crumbled beneath them, allowing them a chance to go into the blue and face what he was certain would be the rest of their navy. He’d studied the planet enough to know their tactics, their general a rather gifted one, but no match for their fleet.

Rey was leading a unit of TIE fighters, utilizing a TIE Whisper for herself so she could get in and out more effectively. Jannah joined her as her gunner. She flipped on her comms and had her wave following her lead. 

As soon as the nets were down she was going from the black to the blue with precision. Her days on the ISD weren’t just hand to hand training, but training as a pilot as well, doing sims when she had been too drained to do anything physically and studying military tactics.

Naboo’s navy was smaller than she would have expected. But some of the ship styles looked familiar. How much had they lost back at the battle of Exegol? Probably more than they cared to admit.

While the fight raged on overhead, Ren landed his ship in the palace hangar, troopers leaving the ship to take control of a bay that was undermanned. He knew they would give it their all, and as such, every able body in this part would be flying overhead, allowing foot soldiers to secure the Queen, most likely in her throne room. His grandfather had given him all the insight he needed to succeed, and with a few of his knights and a number of troopers he advanced towards where he hoped he would face Asa and her men.

Asa and her personal guards were in one of the command rooms. She was overseeing the battle remotely, aiding in location and battle movements. Some of her predecessors had been less hands on with the military side of things when it came to governing the country but she hadn’t. 

The sound of troopers in the halls had her fall silent and send three of her six guards out into the hall. She drew her blaster, prepared to fight as her heart hammered in her chest. The woman was no more than 17 years old. Once again, Naboo had handed over it’s leadership to a young Queen. 

The monarch wouldn’t be the last young Queen of Naboo, though he had every intention of making the next one permanent. He deflected a few blasters as his knights made quick work of the guards sent to greet them.

Her bodyguards moved to position themselves in front of her, but the black haired queen shook her head as she took in a deep breath. 

“Go,” she told her guards, gesturing to one of the doors that led to another room in the hall. If the fighting would end with her then it would end with her but if it didn’t… “If they keep fighting past this I want our people to stand a chance.”

Two more of the guards left, taking those side hallways while the last guard stood in front of the queen, their blaster at the ready as Asa commanded her fighters to take the defensive and protect the high population areas of their cities. 

As soon as he entered the room, a blast was issued his way, one he stopped with a hand extended forward, his other hand sending the guard flying back against a wall he crumpled at the foot of. 

“Are you ready to capitulate,” he said, reaching for his sword as he walked past the blaster bolt frozen in mid air.

Her blaster was held in her hand, about to fire again, but she held her ground with her head held high. “What do you intend to do with Naboo?”

The hum of his sword filled the air. “To make it the center of the universe,” he murmured. “The capital of the First Order.”

“And her people?” She asked sharply, more concerned about them then herself even as she was tempted to pull the trigger again. But she saw how he stopped the other bolt.

“Should be pleased to see a monarch descended from one of their favoured Queens.”

“That isn’t what I meant. You’ve been known to slaughter those that don’t agree with you. What do you intend to do with the people of Naboo?” 

He took a few careful steps. “I have, I suppose that would make them see reason wouldn’t you?” he asked. 

She trembled, a tremor going through her as she stared him down with as much will as she could. “Or make them desperate...regardless of who your relative was.”

“Desperate when I plan to offer them more than you could ever?” he asked. “The transition of power doesn’t need to be bloody,” he countered.

Her hand shook. She was newly elected after Exegol. This had never been something she’d thought she would deal with. “And what do you suggest? An official abdication broadcast to the people complete with a speech?” 

“It’d be a start,” he murmured. “You know Naboo best, your assistance could be useful,” he offered. “I’m certain my chosen partner would be most welcoming to have someone like yourself at her side,” he said simply. “I believe her reputation also precedes her,” he smirked.

“Your apprentice. The Jedi,” she replied, slowly lowering the blaster, though her hand went to her throat. The Jewel of Zenda around her neck. “...You’d listen to me. When it comes to my people you’d listen?”

As she lowered the blaster and reached for the gem, he disengaged his blade and mirrored the action. “They would be my people would they not?” he asked.

“I suppose…” she murmured. Still shaking like a leaf. Clearly, she still believed that he would run her through. All she had was the rumors about him.

Activating her comm link her voice was clear. “Fall back. Disengage.”

“But Queen Thanveless…”

“That’s an order, Commander Meris.” 

“Understood.”

He clipped his saber back on his belt and moved forward. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” he murmured.

“Harder than you’d expect,” she argued as she clipped her blaster to her hip, her guard on the ground behind her letting out a soft groan. At least three of them were still alive. 

Reaching around her throat she unfastened the jewel carefully, moving to hold it in her hand a moment. It had been in her position for such a short time and if she had been holding court it would have been on display.

“You’ll need to send someone to speak with the Gungans. Otherwise your men will be drowned if they approach any of the lakes.”

“Are your relations with them still good?” he asked.

“We’re...amicable. They were adjusting to my rule of Naboo.” She admitted.

He merely nodded, something to keep in mind as they established rule. Of course they would have to send someone sooner rather than later. 

The young woman took in a slow breath and slowly held out her hand with the jewel so he could take it. If it was already in his possession when she made the speech it would go more smoothly.

“My crew will be joining us shortly,” he said as he extended his own hand to take the gem his grandmother had once worn.

“Of course,” she murmured smoothly and let him take the gem before her hand drew back and she rubbed lightly at her neck. It felt bare without that necklace. “And when would you have me address the people of Naboo?”

Timing was everything. This was no different. “We can convene a time, once we’ve had a moment to discuss. Even surrenders have terms.”

“I’m aware,” she murmured, still appearing rather tense before she turned to go check on her guard. 

The sound of footsteps could be heard in the hallway, moving through the palace, the knights spreading out from Rey to check behind doors. 

“Is there a room more suited for such a discussion?” He watched the queen a moment before turning to look at his lover. “Commander Rey,” he greeted, giving his knights a nod.

“Master Ren,” she greeted as she approached, glancing at the young woman carefully before looking back to him. “Our forces are landing around the perimeter. General Hux is requesting you on comms.”

The young woman let out a slow sigh but nodded her head. “There’s a conference room down the hall. The throne room hasn’t been prepared for guests.”

“Show my men to it,” he told the young regent. “Commander Rey, will escort you,” he murmured. “I’ll join you after discussing with my general.”

“Yes, sir,” she murmured, sounding a little defeated. And for good reason. “Follow me,” she murmured to his men and to the commander as she moved to help up her guard carefully, letting the guard lean on her in his disoriented state as they went down the hall. 

The commander stayed at the girl’s side, keeping even steps and kept an eye on the guard. “Head injury?”

“...Yes,” the young regent murmured. 

“Depending on how the talks go, I might be able to help with that,” the commander drawled as they moved along. 

As the unit made their way to the meeting room, the Supreme Leader opened communications. “General Hux?” he demanded.

“Leader Ren,” he drawled carefully. “Since the government of Naboo has been neutralized, when would you like the crew of your ISD to join you? The Adamant can join us or stay in orbit.”

“Leave the Adamant in orbit,” he called back. “You can join us with a complete regiment,” he added. “Enough to secure the palace, and its immediate surroundings for tonight’s address.”

“Understood, Supreme Leader. Shall I prepare a speech for you?” Hux drawled as he started organizing their forces and sent off that message to the Adamant.

“That would be appreciated,” he said simply.

“I’ll have something prepared for you soon then, Supreme Leader.”


	39. Claim

After making sure the palace was secure and that the young regent of Naboo hadn’t been trying to pull one over on them, Rey had gone to change into an outfit that was reminiscent of what she normally wore before she had gotten Ben back. When alone and not in the middle of things with the order, she still thought of him that way. 

Her outfit was all in black of finer material and she was back at her partner’s side again, her hair half up and half down. 

The Supreme Leader had changed his own attire, at Qi’Ra’s request despite his own reservations. It was close to his usual attire, but less brutish than his normal. There was something almost regal to his dark tunic. A cleanliness to his cloaks that hadn’t been seen in years. Where he had worn a mask upon meeting the regent, his hair was brushed back, tamed in a way that was appropriate of the station he would hold. With Rey so close, he couldn’t help but brush across her shoulders and down her back lightly.

The light touch had her lean into his hand as she glanced up at him with a bit of a smile. “Am I going to be a distraction being so close to you, Master Ren?” It was mostly a joke, but she didn’t want to distract from what was going on. 

“You’ll be a distraction later,” he murmured.

“Promises, promises,” she murmured quietly but couldn’t help but smile.

The young regent was across the way, in formal attire of her own with kohl around her eyes. There were two attendants on either side of her. They both kept glancing nervously from their young queen to the unmasked Kylo Ren.

“We’ll be making our address shortly,” he said looking at the deposed monarch, ignoring the stares he was receiving. Few had seen him unmasked, and given the circumstances, he felt it, necessary.

“Is it going to be broadcast like the last one,” she asked as she glanced over at the members of the regent’s retinue. Narrowing her eyes at them when they looked at her they turned back to the young woman and Rey glanced back up at Kylo. 

“Yes,” he murmured. “Asa,” he called. “Are you ready?” he asked. His men had been securing the palace balcony giving onto the courtyard where citizens and troopers stood in orderly fashion, holos floating to capture the speeches to come.

The young woman took in a deep breath, smoothing out the skirt of her formal dress as she gave a nod of her head. “As ready as I will be,” she replied as coolly as she could. She was saving her warmth for her people. 

“I’ll let you begin your address, and join you shortly,” he gave a nod of his head. Timing was everything, and he knew that allowing her to go out on her own would show some good faith. That she wasn’t a prisoner, though in some way, she was exactly that.

She bowed her head before she went out onto the balcony ahead of him, her two guards flanking as they would have in the past. There were camera droids as well as a large gathering of the people from the capital in the courtyard below. 

“People of Naboo,” she greeted them with a warm smile, her hands resting in front of her. “Our conflict with the First Order ends today. Naboo has long been an elected monarchy, though that monarchy was often challenged and questioned by outsiders. Both the Republic and the Empire questioned our ways. Our own people even questioned it. There was once we the people of Naboo attempted to change our laws so that one queen could serve a lifetime in her guidance of our beautiful planet.”

There was chattering below, but she held her smile and her composure as she continued to speak. “Padme Amidala was a queen of our people that held poise, strategy, and ruthlessness that protected us from the Federation many years ago. Her daughter held those same traits as an envoy of Alderaan during Empire rule. Her grandson will lead and protect Naboo with those same traits.”

As she spoke those words, he knew there was no turning back on identifying himself beyond his moniker. He would never simply be Kylo Ren ever again. What he had established as his identity would be tainted by his past. It was a small sacrifice to thwart the scuttle in the universe. The vacuum of power that was left behind after Exegol.

“Today, Naboo sees it’s first king in a long time,” he said. “I don’t simply plan to rule Naboo, but to bring her forward in her glory. She has been the world to bring us some of the best leaders the galaxy has seen, and as such, I declare her the Capital of the First Order.”

There was a hush over the crowd, some looking confused or concerned while others seemed just simply shocked. Rey stood a step behind Kylo and glanced at the regent. 

“Kylo Ren will make sure that no one thinks to forget our beautiful Naboo again. She will shine the way she was meant to and I will be stepping down as queen, abdicating to Leader Ren, and helping facilitate the changes on Naboo. Trade will be bolstered, culture will be inspired by others and they will be inspired by us. Let us show the galaxy what Naboo is capable of.” She finished and took her steps back so Ren was the forefront of focus. 

The crowd was slowly looking a little more calm, still shocked, but slowly adjusting to the idea. 

He watched as the crowd stood before him. Took a moment to take it all in. He had taken over many worlds, but none like this. None so smoothly. This was the second address post negotiations and minimal casualties.

“We will keep the council of Asa Thanveless, she will keep a part in the court as we move forward into a new era. I wish to see Naboo prosper as all of you do,” he promised. “All I require is your allegiance.”

There were no shouts of joy but no shouts of disdain either. After a long pause, a few people started to clap, it was a ripple. Likely triggered by the news that Asa would be staying close at hand during all of this, but it was something. It wasn’t a thunderous applause, but it was acceptance. 

For now it would do, and as the holos left, he stepped away from the crowd before him and returned to the throne room that had since been fitted with First Order banners. General Hux worked swiftly, and their symbol was propping more and more throughout the citadelle.

Asa took a moment to stay with her retinue, falling back. She was moving her things around the palace and vacating her suite before she was even asked. The smoother the transition was from one ruler to the next the easier it would be on the people. 

Meanwhile, Rey quickly fell into step beside her partner, head held high as she paid attention to everything and tried to commit the layout of the interior to memory. Everything on this planet was just so...beautiful.

“Qi’Ra should have had quarters made for us, it’s probably best to stay in the palace until more land has been secured,” he murmured to the commander. He wanted to show her the planet when the sun was up in the air rather than the silver light of the three moons overhead.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips. “Well, I didn’t think we were about to go back to our ISD. Did we have anything else this evening? Any meetings with Hux? Reports?” She wouldn’t be surprised if there were. 

His fingers brushed down her arm. “They can wait,” he murmured. “We secured a planet, we can deal with the semantics in the morning…”

That light touch had her actually lean into his side, smiling up at him. “If that’s what you wish, Master Ren,” she crooned the title with a little smirk. 

Those two words were enough to make his spine tingle. “I do,” he murmured, allowing his escort to lead the way, leaving two knights at the door once they had reached their destination with several patrols to cover the various entry points.

The fact that they were being so guarded made sense but it was a little unnerving, just a little. This was their life now, wasn’t it? Interesting. She hadn’t been in their room yet, whatever it was like, and she was so curious about...all of it. “Then I won’t deny you that break.” 

He opened the doors and ushered her into the room. It was ornate, more so than how he would have decorated it. The bed was large with soft sheets and a carefully crafted spread that matched the drapes around it. The room itself was larger than any personal living quarters on the ISD, with doors that gave onto a lavish balcony with climbing flowers upon its limestone rail. He could see how such a setting could have lowered his grandfather’s guard long enough to fall in love.

As she stepped inside her gaze swept the room and a softer expression came to her face again now that they were out of the public eye. Even around the eyes of their knights she had to be careful. Not when alone with him though. 

She took off her coat and placed it on a table as she moved to the balcony and opened the doors. The view was spectacular and while she knew they had to be careful she wanted to enjoy it for just a moment. Her fingers lightly brushing over the vibrant flowers that were on the vines. “This place is…”

Too many words flowed through her head. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Spectacular. Breathtaking.

His cloak was set along with her coat before he made his way towards her. “Perfect?” His hands settled on her shoulders. 

Naboo was a planet unlike any other he had known. It was everything he could have wanted from a capital. 

“Perfect and unlike anything I could have imagined,” she murmured as she started to lean back into him. 

Gently, he let his hands trail down her sides, his arms easily ensnaring her. “We can appreciate its beauty tomorrow,” he murmured, nipping at her earlobe.

A shiver rolled through her as she pressed back against him with a shiver. One hand lifted to untie the rest of her hair. “Promise?”

“Promise,” he vowed, resting his chin on her newly released locks.

Her arms settled over his around her waist as she looked out at the view with a smile. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

He’d be disappointed if she didn’t. “Good,” he murmured. Hopefully it would get him away from whatever Hux had planned. He already knew it was going to be tedious.

“I can even make the argument that seeing the planet will help convince the people you’re interested in Naboo,” she murmured. Oh, she’d get her time with him on this gorgeous planet if she had to manipulate the hell out of Hux to do it. 

With a smile on his lips, he slowly turned her to face him. “I’m glad to hear it,” he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Closing the gap between them, he claimed her lips, carefully at first though not without a share of desire.

“Hope you didn’t doubt it,” she murmured as she leaned into his touch as she returned the kiss. One hand brushed through his hair, brushing it away from his face. She liked seeing him without the helmet and hopefully it would be used less here on Naboo. 

He merely shook his head between kisses. Much more interested in her lips than words. With small steps he drew her back into their chambers, fingers combing through her soft curls.

Not talking was fine with her. As they moved back inside she carefully kicked closed the door to the balcony as she moved with him. Her lips stayed on his and her fingers moved to start unfastening the more regal looking attire. 

He quickly reciprocated, prying apart her tunic as he continued to claim her lips. Deepening the kiss as he worked to undress her.

She shrugged out of the tunic, not concerning herself with figuring out where the items went for now, as she unfastened his and then moved to unfasten his belt as they kissed. They could actually take their time a little more for once. Especially if they wouldn’t be disturbed for the rest of the evening. 

Even he didn’t bother with his usual tidiness, allowing things to fall where they did as the items were shrugged and pushed off their figures, creating a trail towards the bed with every layer of fabric shed. 

It didn’t take long for her to be left in nothing but her basics as she broke the kiss to kiss along his neck and along his clavicle. Her lips lingered on the bit of the scar there before she continued kissing him. 

His hand remained in her hair, encouraging her to trace parts of him in kisses a while longer. As she did, he rid them of their basics in turn before nudging her back towards the bed.

She moved where he guided, breaking those kisses and stepping out of her basics to move back towards the bed. She sat down on the edge of it, leaning back on her hands as she looked over him again with a soft smile and a clear look of appreciation. 

That was a look he returned easily as he drew closer. Leaning forward he claimed her lips, a hand at her hip guiding her further up on the bed.

A smile curved her lips as she moved up the bed carefully, refusing to break that contact. Her fingers traced along his back, down his sides. Anywhere she could touch her love.

He settled between her thighs as he pulled back to look at her laid there for him. His hands roamed the dips of her sides, and up her front, seizing the soft warmth of her breasts in his palms. She was perfect, down to the last beauty mark. 

Rey sighed and relaxed back into the pillows, feeling the softness of the bedding beneath her as she tried to hide the self-conscious thoughts that plagued her. How the scars she now had marred her flesh, yet as he touched her, he made her feel like the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. Mixed with her desire was this feeling of pride for him. They’d taken a planet with minimal destruction. 

He doted on each scar as she so often did his. Lowered himself to kiss one, and then another as he spread her legs a bit more. Each kiss had her relax and had shivers roll down her spine, her heartbeat going faster as he moved down her body. 

Kylo nipped her pelvis, and just short of her thigh before pressing his lips to her core, tracing her with his tongue.

A surprised gasp left her, her hand burying back in his hair as she struggled not to close her legs around him.

With his hands he kept her open for him, palms against her thighs as he lapped at her, circling her nub and giving it suckles only to delve into her with his tongue. Teasing her a while longer before moving to slip a finger into her as his tongue flicked at the tip of her folds.

“Oh,” she gasped as her hand tightened in his hair. The suckling almost made her hips buck into his mouth as her breath hitched. “Kylo,” she moaned, trying not to arch into him further as pleasure sparked through her from the feel of his digits. 

Encouraged by her sounds, his fingers slipped in and out of her, tongue pressing and flicking under the hood of her folds, his lips wrapping around the nub to suck it.

A soft cry of pleasure left her, her hand tightening in his hair as she tried not to roll her hips forward into his mouth, into his fingers. This was different and she loved it. Loved him. “You...that….” words were lost on her at the moment. 

He merely moaned in response, enjoying how speechless she was growing from his affection. It only spurred him on to add a third finger sliding into her as he continued to suckle her clit as she seemed to enjoy.

Rey nearly writhed on the bed from the pleasurable assault to her senses. One hand gripped the sheets beneath her while the other fisted in his hair. Wordless moans left her lips as he built her up.   
Kylo wanted to hear her cry for him, his own length responding at the desire that swelled inside of him at her cries of pleasure.

A whimper that turned into another soft cry of pleasure left her as he continued, her body feeling like it was being wound tightly again.

Ren eyed her from over her pelvis. Watching as she writhed for him, those breaths coming in faster with every stroke of his digits to her inner walls. He used the bond to feel the most pleasant of angles, to taunt her.

“By the Force,” she barely managed to breathe as she let him take that information from her, opened herself up to him in every way. “Kylo,” she moaned, another cry leaving her as his fingers brushed that spot inside of her. 

The sounds of his name, he grinned against her sex, continuing his assault over that spot again and again. She writhed under him with a whimper. Her inner walls tightened around his fingers as her hand gripped on the sheet beneath her till her knuckles were white as she cried out his name. The pleasure that rolled through her stealing her breath. 

He lapped at her some more, teased her through the climax before pulling away and out of her. She trembled as he teased her through that climax, almost whimpering again in pleasure. Slowly, he moved to lay atop her, soothingly smoothing her sides with warm hands. He wanted to becalm her so he could start all over again. Her hand gradually loosened on the sheet beneath her before she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth gently. 

“So good,” he cooed to her, praising her as he peppered her in kisses.

She shivered and leaned into him, her fingers slowly brushing through his hair as she caught her breath. “Yes...you are…”

“I’m not done with you,” he promised under his breath, nipping at the side of her neck.

“Oh,” she breathed as a shiver rolled down her spine. “I was hoping you weren’t,” she murmured before pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

He caressed her curves and reached to her hips, placing her as he wished. Carefully, he aligned his length, teasing her folds.

A moan escaped her, echoing his, shivers running along her spine as she spread her legs a bit further for him.

“Far from done,” he murmured as she arched into him.

“Good,” she murmured, her hand tightening in his hair as a shiver rolled through her. Slowly, she wrapped her other arm around him.   
A soft groan fell from his lips as he thrust into her in a single motion. His fingers combed through her hair as his hips rose and fell against her, filling her at a pace that was steady and firm. Neither overly fast nor too slow.

At times like this it felt like he could fill every part of her. A moan left her lips as her hips rolled to meet him. It was a nice change from how gently he’d been handling her since her return.

He delved into her to the hilt only to pull back leaving nothing but the tip. A motion he repeated over and over again as he took her.

She loved the way he sounded. Loved how he felt. It made her shiver as her nails lightly dug into his shoulder on a soft whine. “Kylo…”

Those claws in his back only spurred him on. 

“Kriff,” he groaned, hooking an arm under her leg to adjust his angle, placing her leg over his shoulder as he pursued his motions.

A soft groan left her at the new angle, causing her head to fall back. “Kriff,” she echoed on a moan, keeping her leg right where he put it. 

He didn’t stop that steady pace, enjoying every slide in and out of her. That welcoming warmth he could never tire of. She was his, and that knowledge seemed to be driven with every thrust he cast into her. A single thought echoing between them as he laid his claim to the woman before him.

“Kriff, Kylo,” she moaned. The thought of possession, belonging with him, echoing through their bond along with his name. Every piece of her was his and she would never argue against that, all she would do was claim him in return. Her hand tightened in his hair as her breathing became more labored, losing herself slowly to sensation again. 

“Rey,” he groaned. 

The way he said her name made her shiver, made her crave hearing it that way again and again. 

It was hard to breathe, almost as if he forgot to do so as he lost himself between her thighs. That build was as quick to rise in him as it seemed in her. He wanted to take his time, to indulge in all she had to offer, but even he knew the bond would only allow so much. It was the constant struggle, to keep their pleasures separate though inevitably they always found a way to bleed to one another.

She could feel that longing in him, that desire to take it slower and she carefully tried to block off as much of his sensations as she could. It would buy them a little more time as their bodies collided as they did.

Even if he’d wanted to speak in that moment, he wouldn’t have managed any words. Though he had never spoken the words, it was in the warmth of his gaze, the tender yet demanding drop of his hips, and the demand of his lips as he claimed hers into a kiss.  
The evidence of his feelings, despite the lack of words, was felt in the way he touched her, in the way that he claimed her, and the way she answered each demand. Her fingers brushed his cheek as she kissed him back even as her breath stayed uneven. 

Shifting the arm he’d been leaning on, he combed her hair with his fingers. His breaths deepened as he continued to fill her, to have her. That word bouncing in his head as he drew closer to that final thrust. _Mine._

Her eyes fluttered closed on a moan against his lips, pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth, to his jaw. “Yours,” she managed to breath in agreement with him. Close to that edge once again, but she was trying to hold out a bit longer. 

As if that word were enough, his hips dipped, a struggled sound escaping his lips as he felt that jerk in his length. That tightness that overwhelmed him until it all released. He was spilling into her, faltering as he tried to continue the pace.

The pleasure bled through their bond and as his pace faltered she gasped. Her hips arched into his, almost grinding for a bit of added friction before that pleasure rolled through her again. As her nails lightly dug into his back her inner walls tightened around him on a moan of pleasure. 

Eventually he merely rested between her thighs, head buried in the pillows beside her face after he let her leg down. He pressed heavy kisses to her clavicle, and the side of her neck. Slowly he rolled to the side, pulling her with him, pressing her to his chest as he gave slow steady breaths.

Her breathing stayed uneven as her hand slowly relaxed on his back as she stayed close to him. The other hand stroked through his hair and simply soaked in the affection and attention he gave her, nestling in against his chest and pressing kisses over his heart lightly as he pulled her closer. This was safety and belonging.


	40. Home

Although he had a schedule for the day set, the Supreme Leader had ensured a slot of time to be blocked. He had promised time with Rey, and though there had been much aggravation on the general’s part, he hadn’t had much of a choice in the matter. Sourly he had returned to his task while the pair had left the palace to visit the town, a small guard in tow. A mixture of Naboo dressed guards alongside his troopers as per Qi’Ra’s instruction. It made sense, a show of faith in the people, even if they weren’t actually taking natives along with them yet.

“I was thinking we could make our escape after a small stroll in town,” he murmured, giving his commander a glance.

Stealing a glance up to him, she couldn’t help but grin just a little bit. “I’m pretty well versed in making an escape,” she murmured as she kept pace with him. 

Rey was easily distracted in the small town, gaze drawn to the bright colors and some of the more elaborate fabrics. Just as it had been captured back on Pasaana. Her attire had adjusted slightly, including reds in the black she normally wore and it was lighter so she wouldn’t overheat. 

“If there’s something you like we can get it,” he murmured, noticing her attention on their surroundings, that delight that seemed to glimmer in her eyes.

“I’m still just enjoying it all. Though I may want a bit more color in my wardrobe if we’ll be staying on Naboo,” she murmured with a bit more of a smile as she looked up at him. 

Staying in place was something he had known in his early years, and barely thereafter. He nodded. “This will be our home,” he murmured. “We’ll travel of course, but Naboo as the First Order Capital will require our strength and presence.”

“I’m glad we’ll still travel, but this place seems like a great place to settle,” she murmured. Staying close to him. She was careful with how much affection she showed him in public, not wanting to provide another sign of potential weakness for either of them. 

He kept his attention ahead, trying to avoid looking at her beyond the stolen side glances. Soon he’d be able to sit across from her. “It truly is,” he agreed. “I can’t say I’ve been on any planet for this long in years,” he admitted. “Not with the intent to stay.”

She let her gaze move around the town, committing different paths and shops to memory as they walked. People still were cautious, which made sense, but they weren’t running from him. It was an improvement. “The only planets I’ve spent much time on that I remember are Jakku and Ahch-To. I didn’t even spend much time on any of the bases the Resistance had.”

“I might be to blame for that,” he murmured the slightest bit of amusement in his tone. “All your moves really,” he added thoughtfully.

“I am aware of that,” she replied with a bit of her own amusement. “From leaving Jakku, leaving Ahch-To, moving around that year while I trained.” It had been hectic but she had gotten to see quite a few planets. The Resistance seemed to have a penchant for jungles. 

As they made their way through the larger streets of the city, eyes were on them, chatter followed them and stopped as they drew closer. There was tension, a mix of fear and awe. Naboo had always been an interesting planet through all the wars that plagued the galaxy. In many ways, it had been ground zero for the New Order. To have it end here, it was almost poetic.

“The jungle is a great place to hide,” he murmured. He wondered if that was something Dameron and Finn would continue in the absence of his parents. Definitely something to occupy Hux over.

“It is. But it’s nice seeing other environments. Culture. People. I’ve only gotten to learn so much about the other planets in the galaxy,” she admitted. No one was focusing on teaching her things like that. 

On Jakku she had been taught how to repair and how to salvage. She’d taught herself the rest. The Resistance had been more focused on training another Jedi warrior and it showed in how after the fighting they hadn’t been sure what to do with her. 

“You could learn, I’m certain Naboo has an information center you could peruse.”

“I think I will. If I’m going to be helping you with this, it would be helpful if I knew more about the galaxy as a whole.”

He gave a nod. “That would probably be best. I believe that’s the building,” he pointed in the distance. “But I’m certain the palace archive is well stocked as well.”

She glanced at the building in the distance, making a mental note of it as she nodded her head. “I’ll check the palace archives first...then likely spend time in that building. But not today,” she murmured as she glanced back to him. 

“I was thinking we could have lunch on the palace grounds,” he offered. They could turn back whenever she was ready. 

“Lunch on the palace grounds sounds nice. I’ll want to explore more of Naboo than the cities and towns at some point...there seemed to be some groves on a few of the maps in the palace. And lakes just about everywhere,” she murmured. The one time she sort of went swimming was on Ahch-To. And that hadn’t exactly gone well so while she wanted to see the lakes, she was in no rush.

“I had a particular spot near a few waterfalls in mind, but I’m open to suggestions,” he smirked.

That actually had her expression light up a bit. “Waterfalls sound lovely. I’ll explore the groves a bit later.” 

“Then we should head back, and find a detour to avoid being side tracked,” he added with a hint of boyish amusement lacing his tone. He couldn’t let his guard down too much, perhaps more so among his new people.

That amusement and the bit of light to his eyes had her heart feel like it was melting. He was...amazing. “Lead the way and I’ll find a detour. Have to stop by the kitchens for food. If Hux finds us back in the palace he’ll try to get you back to do more official business I’m sure,” she drawled with a slight roll of her eyes. 

“Quite certainly,” he agreed.

It was a while before they made it back to the palace, using a side entrance rather than the main they had exited from. With a bit of help from the local guards, they made their way into the kitchens to find something to eat. The room was large as most of those in the palace. It obviously could make meals for large gatherings if needed. Vibrant fruits sat nestled in bowls and barrels. Crates of the finest ingredients being stored. A bustle that didn’t cease at the newcomers.

Naturally, Rey was drawn to one of the bowls of fruit. Selecting one of the brightly colored ones she took a bite and sighed in contentment. One of the best parts of all of this was the fact she could actually eat something that didn’t have to be reconstituted. 

Closer to one of the food stations, a somewhat familiar face was sitting on a stool and speaking with a few of the workers. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face, which was uncovered by make-up, showing just how young the woman seemed. Barely seventeen standard years, yet there were circles under her eyes even as a smile lifted her lips as she chatted with a few of the workers. Asa apparently had no problem switching between formality and informality with her people. 

Kylo hadn’t recognized the young regent he had deposed at first. Not with the less elaborate hairstyle and lack of what he could only deem as paint across her features. It was the Force that told him who she was, that place her essence with her profile. He nudged Rey.

“Perhaps we should recruit a guide,” he murmured.

Rey took another bite from the fruit and glanced over at the regent and back to Kylo before giving a nod of her head. “...Perhaps we should,” she agreed before she crossed over to the group. 

Some of the chattering started to die down as she approached, something she was learning not to take personally, and Asa glanced up at her and then looked over at Kylo as well and back again. 

“Commander Rey. Leader Ren. I wouldn’t expect either of you to be in the kitchens,” she murmured carefully as she watched them both. 

“Asa. Would you be willing to recommend some of Naboo’s favored foods...and a nice place on the grounds?” Rey asked with a small smile. This had been this woman’s home after all. She had to have some insight. 

The Supreme leader suppressed a smirk. “You learn to be elusive when avoiding the general,” he offered lightly.

The young woman offered a soft smile and bowed her head. “Of course,” she said, laughter apparent in her features. “I had a similarly engaged advisor,” she said gently before turning to the cooks she’d been chatting with, giving them a few orders to prepare a basket.

The brunette actually offered a smile to the other woman. “So you employed similar techniques of avoidance,” she chuckled. Actually taking a moment to watch as the cooks prepared the basket in question. 

“A few times...not many. The queen before me fell during the battle of Exegol. I hadn’t had too many reasons to avoid my advisor,” she explained with a shrug before glancing between the two with that bit of amusement. “Is there a particular...type of locale you would like for your lunch? Other than avoiding your general?”

“I believe there are waterfalls nearby,” he said gently. “And a particularly quiet clearing near them.” He’d seen his grandfather and his grandmother there once in dream. It had seemed so peaceful.

“Lake country,” Asa answered smoothly with a bit of a smile. “It’s a little outside of Theed but it’s peaceful, quiet, and has some of the best views of the river. Plus you’re unlikely to have to deal with curious Gungans.”

Outside the walls was even better. “Would you care to join us?” he asked. After all, they had plans to discuss the transition of power and make it more seamless in the end. Perhaps the other woman would put her guard down, be more forthcoming in her discussion without having all their people speaking over each other, or rather have Hux make himself sound like the most important man in the room.

Asa paused for a moment to think about that before she gave a nod of her head. “I’ll join you both for a little while. There are some customs and traditions we can talk about. A few members of your retinue are rather...abrasive,” she murmured.

That almost caused the young jedi to laugh but she gave a nod of her head. “Your insights would be appreciated and it would certainly help the people of Naboo,” she murmured, earning a slight smile from Asa as the previous queen went about getting things ready for their outing. 

At least they were off to a good start. He hoped in time Asa would make a good handmaiden to Rey, but he still had to figure how to get to that point. For now, it was best not to disrupt what the Order understood, what his crew understood. With Rey as commander, things weren’t overly questioned, yet.

“Neither of you have any complaints about certain foods, do you?” Asa asked after a moment as she helped load the basket. 

Rey blinked at that. People complained about food? Seemed overly picky to her but she gave a shake of her head. “I haven’t encountered anything that I would not eat yet,” she murmured with a half smile. 

“A survivalist, huh?” Asa murmured with a small smile as she continued to pack things in, including water to drink and a few juices that were made from the fruit that the commander seemed to be enjoying. Better to attempt to get on their good sides after all. The Supreme Leader had left her alive. 

“You could say that.” Rey replied. 

He shrugged. “I’ll eat just about anything when hungry,” he added. Before Snoke, he might have been picky, but after all he’d been through, he’d experienced a range.

Asa nodded her head and picked up the basket before she glanced around to the staff. “None of us were here….not that I think General Hux would think we were,” she murmured with a note of amusement before she walked over to a side door. “It’s a small trek. But I doubt it’ll be much trouble for either of you.”

Ren turned to his guards. “I know I can’t dismiss you, but I’ll treat anyone within my line of sight like one of the general’s consoles,” he warned quietly.

That worked as well as anything else to make a few of the guards easily move back into the main halls of the palace. Two of them hesitated. One in usual trooper attire and one dressed like a Naboo guard. 

“But sir…”

“Keep back,” he warned, and left before any other argument ensued, following the ladies out the side door.

Rey almost chuckled and moved to walk beside Kylo, her hand brushing his as they followed after Asa. 

“It sounds like you rarely get a spare moment,” Asa murmured with a note of amusement as she led them through the servant’s hallways and out a side door of the palace, taking worn down paths in the direction of the lake country.

“Ships leave little room for solitude,” he reminded. It was one thing to have an entire planet to escape to. “And most of my visits are met with...resistance.”

There was no point in lying. For all he knew he was walking head first into a trap. Still between his skill and Rey’s even with a distant retinue, he knew who would win. Just as he always did. Even near death, he hadn’t doubted the outcome. If anything it had emboldened him, just as the return of Rey had.

“I suppose that’s true. I’ve spent most of my time on Naboo with my...our people.”

Being around people had been an adjustment for Rey. Solitude was what she had known but anyone that knew who she was sort of pieced that together. The scavenger from Jakku becoming the Jedi hero had been a transition. And now she had another one.

“So you made your own solitude?” Rey asked after a moment. 

Asa seemed to consider that as she led them through the grounds, gradually leaving the apparent safety of the palace walls through a side gate. There was nothing but expanses of green stretching before them though, and the quiet sounds of the river beside them as they followed it up. 

“Well, after a fashion. I’m not sure I could have made my guards do what he just did. I always had at least one with me, regardless of my own desires about it,” she explained with a shrug of her shoulders. 

Kylo mostly listened to the chatter, paying attention as they made their way towards their destination. He could feel his guards in the back, following from a distance as he had ordered. Of course it amused him when she said she wouldn’t have managed what he had. “I doubt many could, or would,” he said simply.

“True enough. You are one of the most...imposing men the galaxy has seen in quite some time,” Asa murmured in an attempt of diplomacy in how he was seen. 

“I suppose I am,” he agreed.

Rey actually almost snorted at that, feeling the guards further away but they couldn’t see them. Which was the point. An illusion of privacy was what they’d get for the foreseeable future she was sure. “It can be easier than people realize to adjust to that sort of...presence,” she murmured. If Asa was going to be diplomatic she’d continue it. 

At that, Ren couldn’t help but shoot her a look. “Are you calling me soft?” he asked almost warningly, but there was the slightest bit of amusement to his tone.

Looking over at her partner she lifted a brow with a ghost of a smirk. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Master Ren. Just that it’s easier to adjust to another world view with your guidance.” Partly true. She was seeing what holes and gaps the Republic had left before and that it would likely leave again. 

Their guide held back a chuckle. The waterfalls easily seen at this point in the distance, the sound growing louder as well. “Are you sure your partner needs my help, Leader Ren?” Asa murmured, sounding just a bit more relaxed. 

“I still think she can learn a few things,” he said gently. “Though perhaps not what might be expected,” he smirked. Somehow, he had a feeling that Asa could assist in ways that none of his men could save maybe Qi’Ra, and even then with limited capacity.

Rey glanced over at Kylo with a slightly raised brow but didn’t question it for now. Apparently Asa was gradually adjusting. There didn’t seem to be any place for there to be a trap or an ambush in the clearing up ahead. The waterfalls looked beautiful. 

The scene before them was gorgeous, breathtaking even. His dreams had felt real, but this place, it was beyond that. The soft scent of flowers brought forth by the wind, the warmth of the sun’s rays. 

“This place is truly a sight,” he told Asa gently. “Your guidance here has been most appreciated.” Thanks weren’t often spoken by the Supreme Leader.

“You’re welcome. Not a lot of people on Naboo come here unless there’s a festival, preferring the lakes,” she murmured as she drew a bit closer with them and sat the basket down, glancing at first Kylo but then Rey. 

The young Jedi’s eyes actually had widened some as she looked at it. It was amazing. Better than the oceans of Ahch-To, the snows of Ilum, and it almost stole her breath. “I guess they just get used to this view,” she murmured to Asa but she couldn’t imagine getting used to it. It was phenomenal. 

“This seems like a good spot to break bread,” he said, figuring if they settled, then Rey could venture towards the water. “I’m sure Rey would love to enjoy what the location has to offer. It’s very different from her homeworld.”

“I’ve heard about Jakku...and this is a far cry from there,” Asa murmured as she set down the basket and moved to sit herself with a sigh. Seemingly content to just sit a moment, though she eyed the other two just a bit. 

Looking at her partner, Rey let her hand brush his and squeeze it lightly. “I’ll be back in a moment.” It wasn’t like she could actually go swimming. She’d likely drown. Instead, she did stride over to the river and follow it up towards the large pool of water that the three waterfalls were falling into. 

A smile lingered on his lips as he watched her move closer to the water, a called “watch your step,” following her before taking a seat so he could face Asa and still keep an eye on the distance.

“Neither of us are fond of sand,” he offered with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Enough about me, for the time being,” he said gently. “You probably have questions of your own,” he looked at Asa, taking the opportunity to discuss business while Rey enjoyed herself for a moment.

His lover waved him off. If she could step on sliding sand she’d be fine next to the water. She let her hair down as she went, actually enjoying the view. 

Asa tried not to laugh as she watched Rey walk off and then glanced back at the supreme leader as she opened the basket to take a piece of the fruit for herself. “Is this becoming a question and answer session then,” she questioned with a bit of caution. Though seeing the way that Kylo and Rey interacted with each other alone was helping. 

“I suppose to an extent it is,” he murmured, reaching for a piece of fruit. “Up until yesterday you were queen, and though most probably think I’ve invited you here to kill you, I’m hoping to find the best way to help bridge our respective rules.”

“They might. You don’t have the best reputation among the people. Fear might work with many planets. If you want to rule on Naboo, fear alone won’t do it. They like to feel connected to their rulers. It’s one of the reasons Queen Amidala did so well.”

He took a bite of his fruit and smirked. “It’s a good thing I’m descended from her then,” he murmured.

“It is. While the title isn’t hereditary it still carries some weight,” she murmured as she took another bite of food. 

“I’m aware,” he nodded. “I’d like to have you on the commander’s retinue, help her learn the customs. I’ve been adjusting my own appearances, but I feel female regalia is easier to be noticed. It might help gain traction that we mean to find middle ground,” he said gently, cautious in his wording for now. 

Asa gave a slight nod of her head as she glanced over towards Rey. The other young woman was standing at the edge of the water, some of the mist off of the waterfalls hitting her but she didn’t seem to mind. “I think I can manage that. The regalia typically is only meant to be worn by those that have a blood tie to Naboo or who have married in...but I can work something out,” she mused. 

“Our bond goes deeper than any bloodline,” he said looking at Rey in the distance. It brought a warmth to his features. One that ceased as he turned to his next point. “I’ll soon be destroying two planets. It’s inhabitants will have time and options for resettlement,” he added before he could be interrupted. “It’s time to lay the Jedi and Sith to rest,” he murmured. “I imagine this might be problematic if not handled properly with my people.”

The warmth on his face was noted, likely given the reason as to why he was slightly softer with Naboo, but she nodded her head with a bit of shock. “It likely will...Even here. Rather than focusing on the eradication of both orders...it might be best to say that they’re blending into something new. It’s easy enough to believe. The galaxy sees you as the last Sith. Sees Rey as the last Jedi.”

He made a soft hum of a sound as he thought on her words. Perhaps a broadcast from Coruscant would be best. “Between your knowledge and the general’s ability with words, I’m certain we’ll find the best way to go about it.”

Asa gave a nod of her head and smiled slightly. “I’ll do my best. Naboo would take it better if you and your...partner were to say something. The galaxy looked to her for over a year. Whatever bond you share I’m sure is vital...but so is how the galaxy sees the both of you.”

After her hair was a little damp from the mist, Rey made her way back over to the other two, taking a seat next to Kylo and getting a piece of fruit from the basket with a smile. “We have to come back here when we can.”

Before he could respond to Asa he offered Rey a small smile. “Whenever you want,” he promised. 

Rey simply gave him a look at that before taking a bite of fruit. If she had her way they’d be here most days, but that wasn’t feasible. “I think the general and your council will find that infuriating,” she murmured, drawing out a container of juice and taking a swig from it as well. 

“Naboo is our home now,” he offered. “I’m certain we’ll find time to explore what it has to offer.” It was a compromise of sorts. “Surely Asa has a number of locations to share that we might enjoy.” He finished off his fruit and just enjoyed the sun.

“I do. Depending on what the pair of you find enjoyable...and ways to get out of the palace undetected,” she murmured as a peace offering as well. 

The young Jedi had to try not to laugh before she nodded her head. “I look forward to it,” she murmured and took another bite of her fruit. Thank the Force they were staying on a planet with its own selection of fruit.

“I’d appreciate that information, especially about the palace.” That was a security risk to say the least. He hoped she wouldn’t force him to pluck it from her mind.

Asa sighed softly as she looked over at him but nodded her head. “There aren’t many places and the only ones that usually know about them are queens of Naboo...Everyone needs a break once in a while.”

He nodded. “I would still sleep better knowing the ins and outs,” he murmured. As he shifted his hand settled near Rey’s, his pinky brushing hers.

She let her fingers brush his absently, taking another bite of the fruit. “Especially considering recent events,” she murmured carefully. 

“Of course,” the former regent murmured then glanced between the two of them, considering a moment. “May I speak plainly?”

Ren nodded. 

“Another way to show the absence and differences of what you’re attempting to accomplish without much uproar...would be not to hide that,” she murmured and gestured between their hands. “Make it known and the galaxy knows you protect each other. Keep it secret and they can attempt to exploit it. Not to mention Naboo loves a good love story,” she murmured with a small bit of amusement. 

The Supreme Leader looked from the deposed queen to his lover. “Naboo and the galaxy might be, but the First Order is barely coming to terms with its latest unification,” he reminded. “I don’t intend on keeping things quiet very long, just long enough for Rey to find her place without it being forced by my hand.” He slipped his fingers through Rey’s. He didn’t just want her to be seen as his conquest. He wanted her to stand out before then, to show her commitment was beyond marital duty.

Rey lightly squeezed his hand, glad that he had taken it. Glancing up at him she smiled slightly before glancing back to the young former regent. “The Order needs to settle a bit first. It was fractured before Kylo emerged from the shadows,” she murmured, not going to mention his resurrection. “Besides. The galaxy needs to know I’m here for more than just this.”

Luke had once said she had been distracted by a pair of pretty eyes and that it had nearly corrupted her. The galaxy could think the same if they weren’t careful. Finn and Poe likely did think the same.

“My abilities are...unique, or were,” he glanced at Rey. “It would be easy for others to think I’ve somehow swayed her or corrupted her,” he added. “It’s more complicated than anything understood by either side of the Force spectrum.”

Asa couldn’t pretend to understand but she could sympathize. “Stranger things have happened than two people from opposite sides becoming entangled...but I see your point,” she murmured. That would be something they’d have to prove, wouldn’t it? The Force was weird. 

“Those that perceive her as the last Jedi might not appreciate the implications it would mean to the Jedi Path, from living in a palace to having...romantic feelings.” He knew his grandfather’s struggle. “A trope Naboo is not unfamiliar with,” he murmured with a light smile.

A small smile curved her lips at that and she nodded her head. “Your grandmother kept journals. We’re...somewhat aware. They were left behind here. Master Kenobi thought that we wouldn’t read them and thought that your mother’s adoptive father shouldn’t have them,” she murmured. He’d be too tempted to hand them to Leia.

“I see,” he murmured. He might have to peruse his grandmother’s journals. If only to get a fuller picture.

“I’ll make sure I give you a map with the marked locations of the palace. And the journals for the both of you to read,” she murmured. 

Rey glanced at her partner and lightly squeezed his hand again. Having finished her piece of fruit she shifted just a little closer to him. “Your help is appreciated,” she murmured with a small smile to Asa. 

His hand responded in kind. It was rare that he got to just indulge for a moment, nodding in agreement with what Rey had said.


	41. Adduce

Updates had been flowing in and out of Naboo from the First Order. Their destroyers slowly getting upgraded with weapons that would be suitable to the level of destruction that was needed for what the Supreme Leader wanted. Currently, only two ships were equipped to handle such a task. It was long after that a warning was issued to both planets as they prepared to make their way to them. 

Exegol remained silent. If anything was alive still on that desolate wasteland, no one was replying and were willing to die with their ideals and shadowy notions. Ahch-To had swaths of the Keepers wanting to go wherever the next temple or school was to be built. And of course some troopers had the job of rounding up porgs at the Supreme Leader’s request.

His gaze had lingered at the reports as they poured in, taking in everything. Approvals here, tweaks there, so far it seemed everything was going without a hitch. Of course, he knew better than to take silence from the resistance as a good sign. After their latest encounter he’d lost a number of assets to offer them intel. It had taken several sweeps before they had found the bug Poe had planted on the console he’d had access to in their joint effort.

The upside seemed to be that Naboo was adjusting well to the change in how things were going. The people were still rather leery of him, cautious anytime he walked among them but they didn’t try to flee and they seemed to be willing to give him some sort of chance. Asa and Rey were also getting on rather well, the young commander learning as much from the former regent as she could. 

General Hux knocked on the door of the Supreme Leader’s study, almost sneering at the rolling droid that was at his heels. BB-8 was getting more attention off of the ship now than he had on the ship. The people of Naboo seemed to like him and the general couldn’t really fathom why. 

“Come in,” he called, setting down his data pad.

The general strode into the study he was using, his data pad in hand as he closed the door behind him. “The evacuations have been completed, Leader Ren. And both ships are in position to carry out your orders. There have also been several...requests being sent.”

“Requests?”

“There are those that are looking to make stronger alliances with the First Order, sir,” he replied easily enough, sending a few example documents to his data pad. 

It wasn’t unexpected to hear this, but when the information began appearing on his screen, he looked over it. “Oh,” he sounded, looking at the holo of a nearby monarch, offering a marital alliance. “I see,” he murmured. 

“There have been several of those sorts of proposals sent from diplomats to the few monarchies that exist still in the galaxy. There have also been a few asking for your apprentice,” he murmured, almost warning in a way but he was going to start proposing a few ideas. 

“No,” he murmured. “I won’t be marrying into an alliance, and neither will my apprentice,” he said simply.

“You won’t even consider it, Supreme Leader? Political alliances have had the chance to expand empires.”

Ren just looked at the man before him. “I understand, but what sort of leader would I be if I had to marry my way to expansion?”

“A tactical one,” Hux replied easily enough. “There are certain diplomats that are offering not only their planets but their resources to build up our weapons and supply chains. They want a closer tie to the leadership.”

“More like a legally bound one,” he pointed. “I have plans to create a new Supreme Council, surely that would be better than nothing for those so eager to flock to power.” The last thing he needed was a power hungry wife that could take over his empire.

“There are stipulations that you can add to any marriage contract. It would get them more closely tied to us as well, Leader Ren. They know how disposable the Supreme Council can be….”

Leaning back in his chair he looked at Hux as he spoke. Watched as he made his case. “As disposable as a Queen can be apparently,” he shrugged. “I’m not marrying some foreign diplomat to secure a planet. Ahch-To and Exegol can be further reminders of how much better it is to be my friend,” he murmured.

“Your friend, sir?” That was an interesting choice of words and he had a feeling that the girl had a hand in that rather than anything else. Never would he accuse the man before him as going soft but that’s what he felt was happening. “You kept the Queen, Leader Ren. She’s advising your commander. Which brings up another excellent point, sir. Your commander.”

Hux tapped a few more dossiers open and sent a few over to Ren. “There are a few that seem interested in your apprentice. And if Asa aids your commander in adjusting to life on Naboo, perhaps Asa would make a good match to better secure Naboo and your apprentice could be utilized for some of the other worlds. She seems capable of defending herself,” he drawled. 

The more Hux spoke, the harder it was for the Supreme Leader to keep his calm. He had to keep himself under control. Deep breaths barely helping him stay quiet at the seemingly never ending chatter.

“I appreciate your...enthusiasm, general,” his words low in tone yet holding a menacing edge. “But my commander will not be shipped off to another planet, and I will not be offering myself as a bargaining chip.” He was sure to enunciate every word as he kept his tone even despite the bite his words held. “Is that clear?” He demanded.

That bite normally happened right before he found himself flung or choked. The general squared his shoulders as he looked at him and cleared his throat slightly. “Understood, Supreme Leader. A briefing covering that might need to be covered then. The guards and soldiers of Naboo seem fond of speculation.”

“Give them something else to speculate then,” he hissed. “In the meantime, have my ship ready for travel. I want to be on deck as Ahch-To burns.”

He didn’t dare try to push any further. He’d attempt to give the people of Naboo something else to talk about, but he wasn’t exactly skilled at getting people to gossip, just at earning and commanding respect. “Right away, Leader Ren. Will the commander be joining you?”

“If she wishes it,” he nodded.

“I’ll send a message to the commander to meet you in the hangar in fifteen minutes if she wishes to then, sir. Your ship should be ready then,” he said simply. It would give him time to attempt to damage control the gossip on Naboo.

“You can also extend an invitation to Miss Thaneveless.” It might help Naboo see the necessity if she were with them for the speech.

While he was tempted to make a comment, he simply nodded his head and sent off both messages to the young ladies in question. “Yes, sir.”

Two chimes came back later. They’d both be coming with them. He barely held back the impulse to groan at this. “They’ll both be joining, Supreme Leader. They’ll meet you in the hangar bay.”

“Very well,” he nodded, putting things away at his desk before getting up to make his way to his ship and commence a new chapter in the First Order’s history.

Hux focused on getting together other key parts of the speech and didn’t follow after the Supreme Leader except to leave that study. It would give him a moment to readjust and prepare himself for the rest of their mission.

Asa and Rey were already in the hangar bay once Kylo Ren arrived. Rey had changed into something a little more formal looking but still just as ready for any potential combat situations. 

With a nod, the Supreme Leader greeted them both before ushering them alongside him on the ship. If his general hadn’t had that discussion with him earlier he would have thought nothing of his entourage, but right then he remembered the number of powerful men he’d witnessed through the galaxy with what appeared like a harem at their side. It wasn’t the sort of image he wanted to bring forth, something he’d have to figure out once came time for speeches.

Rey offered a small smile to him while Asa simply gave a nod as they boarded the ship. Both women seemed to be getting along easily enough, both actually talking to each other as they moved towards the bridge. 

“So that’s one of the largest holidays on Naboo?” Rey asked curiously as the women walked side by side. 

Asa chuckled and smiled a little. “It’s the agricultural fairs in the summer or the Festival of Lights. Though there were many years that the Festival of Lights wasn’t allowed to be celebrated.”

“A shame, and something that won’t be repeated,” Ren said gently. No, he would continue to host the Festival of Lights, and any other event. It would be a great time to host a number of delegates.

The dark haired young woman glanced up at him and lifted a brow. “Really? Despite what the original purpose for the festival was?”

“It was also reorganized under the Galactic Empire was it not?” he asked. “I don’t see why it couldn’t be a celebration of the First Order, and the light we bring to Naboo,” he responded simply.

“I suppose it can. It would take another speech, a few changes in colors of the lights,” she murmured, clearly starting to plan a few things in her head that could be utilized. Though the First Order didn’t have a lot of colors to work with, she could think of something. 

It was nice to have somewhat of an ally in the young deposed regent of Naboo. Someone the people trusted, and who would work with them. Only time would tell if she would be loyal to them. Survival did have a way to make good allies to an extent.

“I think we’d just have to avoid colors dealing with the Republic,” Rey offered the other woman, her posture a bit more relaxed around Asa. Clearly the two women were hitting it off well enough. While Rey was still being cautious, she realized that Asa was attempting to help.

The young woman nodded her head with a faint smile. “Good point.”

As they discussed the intricacies of the festival and manners in which to alter it to their needs, the ship brought them closer to Ahch-To. Soon enough they were within its range and ready for broadcast.

When she could see Ahch-To, Rey actually fell silent, looking out at the planet she had spent those few days on. Hopefully a few of the porgs had been removed from the planet. It was odd being back here. The last time she was here was when she had run away and almost decided to live in exile. 

As the weapon powered up in sync with the ship near Exegol, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren made his way before the holo to deliver an address. Hux and Qi’Ra had both added to his speech. The night before, he had stood on the balcony of the palace to deliver a speech to Naboo in preparation. A reminder of the new era ahead of them and the sacrifices that would need to be made. 

Asa and Rey stood behind him, only going to come forward if they were needed to to continue the speech. Rey was on his right side and Asa was on his left. Rey’s expression had settled into a more cooly neutral expression, not fierce but not as friendly as it might have been otherwise. Asa just looked calm. Not even disinterested though anyone that tried to read the young Naboo maiden’s face would see notes of concern, but she made no moves to stop it. 

"For years the galaxy has been in a state of chaos. First with the Republic, then the Empire, and then again with the New Republic. All of this chaos was facilitated by two outdated paths that fed these conflicts. The Jedi and the Sith have been a plague to the galaxy for too long. Today, the remaining vestiges of both of these outdated orders will be eradicated."

Kylo raised a fist, looking forward into the recorder. Anyone watching would see the determination in his gaze. 

“From this day forward, we will pave a new way in the Force. Begin a new chapter that deals beyond the absolutes of the Siths, and the burdens of the Jedi. Starting tomorrow, younglings will have a new source to turn to when they display affinities with the Force. From this day forth, begins the Era of Ren,” he reached for his sword and ignited it, giving the signal to fire on the planets before them.

Both ships fired when the signal was given, the blasts streaming across the black expanse of space and colliding into the green and grey planets respectively. Rey kept her expression calm even though she felt an ache in her heart for Ahch-To. It had been where she had taken her plunge into actually being a Jedi. Saying goodbye to the planet now in such a final way felt strange. 

Exegol and Ahch-To were reduced rather rapidly to rubble, to floating bits of space rock similar to what had happened to the system that Star Killer base had successfully destroyed. Not only was this a display of the ending of an era, but it was also a show of recovering strength for the Order. 

When the holo was off, Ren disengaged his saber and clipped back at his hilt. The time for speeches was done for the day. Hux would have his own little rally as he so often did. For now, he mostly wanted to get back home, to Naboo. At the thought he couldn’t help but look back at the women. 

Rey offered a small smile to him as she closed the distance between them. At least all of their people knew they were close, she just couldn’t be too soft. “You did wonderfully, Master Ren. A powerful message for the galaxy.” And it was hopefully one that would allow Finn and Poe to see the differences between this First Order and the last one. 

“I hope so,” he responded more to her feelings than the fact of it being a powerful message. “Get us back home?” He asked her to give her a chance to get the deck crew in gear.

“Yes, sir,” she murmured with a smile before she turned and barked her orders to the crew, getting them to get the coordinates set to return back to Naboo. Home. It made her heart nearly soar.

The new advisor simply kept her respectful distance. This wasn’t her place to be closer to them, even if she thought that she could form a friendship with Rey given time. 

As everyone was busy he moved to speak to Asa. Festival of Lights season was drawing closer, and there would be need for her advice. Sooner rather than later. 

The young woman glanced up at the Supreme Leader and gave a bow of her head. “Leader Ren. A moving speech,” she murmured as she looked up at him.

“I’m glad you thought so,” he murmured. It gave him hope Naboo would see the necessity of his actions.

While the Supreme Leader discussed the plannings of the Festival with the deposed regent, General Hux took the opportunity he was handed as Rey took command of the deck. Once everyone was in place he stood beside her.

“They seem to be getting along,” he said, glancing at the pair hunched over a data pad.

The young woman glanced over at the general and gave a slight nod of her head. “She’s an intelligent young woman and she seems to be helping. Likely for her own reasons, but she’s still helping,” she murmured in agreement of his assessment. 

“She’d make a smart choice as a queen,” he said. “It’d assure the people of Naboo’s cooperation and give the First Order better negotiations with two other planets that were once republic strongholds through her ties,” he murmured. “Of course the Supreme Leader seems to think he doesn’t need a Queen,” he said, sounding rather cross.

“Oh?” She sounded curious but she could feel the beginning sparks of jealousy. She knew where she stood but she hated that others didn’t. “I’m assuming you’ve spoken with him on the matter?” 

Hux sighed. “Tried,” he shook his head. “Apparently he doesn’t _need_ a queen,” he shrugged. Honestly, the man was a hard headed git.

“Doesn’t need one, huh?” Rey murmured, blocking off the bond a bit more as she felt a little irritated at that. Clearly all the upheaval from when she had been captured could have provided ample to express that she was more than his apprentice. 

“Perhaps you can talk some sense into him, there are a number of candidates that would ensure a stronger hold if he’d merely consider it,” he said simply.

At that she glanced at the general and lifted a brow. “You want **me** to tell him he should consider making a political marriage? After you failed to accomplish it?”

“There were also petitions for your hand,” he said. “Not that we even got to that,” he shrugged. Kylo had shut him down quickly enough in the matter. 

“Come again?” She asked with a bit of a blink as she glanced over at the general. 

Of course he hadn’t told her. “Several high ranking members of various planets have expressed a desire to further our relationships by offering to have you as their bride,” he said simply. “I still have the requests, I can have them sent to your data pad if you’d like to see them…” Perhaps she was more level headed than their Supreme Leader. Good. 

“That’s….” she trailed off and just shook her head in a bit of shock. Her? Strange. “...Send them. I at least want a chance to look at them.” What was the worst that could happen?

“You’re surprised,” he said, liking that she hadn’t schooled all her features yet. “Honestly, given what you represented and where you are, you can’t be all that shocked,” he said, sending the data over. “Let me know if either of you wish to meet one of them,” he smirked. 

“Considering where I began, I’m sure you can understand the shock,” she said rather coolly to the general. As the data was sent over and she could hear the data pad chime in her inner pocket she nodded her head. 

Hux looked at her. “Considering where you began, I thought you’d understand the value of a person,” he responded nonchalantly. A transaction was a transaction at the end of the day.

Rey simply shook her head and drew out the data pad, looking through the different applications and offers that had been sent for her own hand. This was strange and not something she would have expected.

As Naboo was in sight, he gave a few orders, and took his leave. He had plans that evening, something he hadn’t had in some time, not that anyone cared so long as the work got done, and he usually got that and more so done. For now he had to hope at the very least, their Supreme Leader would reconsider.

When Ren felt the ship slow he took his leave from Asa and moved to the deck. He hadn’t expected to see Rey peering on her data pad the way she was.  
“Something interesting?” he asked.

“You could say that,” she drawled as she glanced up at him with a slightly raised brow. “Apparently Hux spoke with you today?” She murmured, leading in a way as she saw Asa prepare to be one of the first ones off the ship. Fine with her for the time being. 

“He talks a lot,” he shrugged. “You’ll have to narrow that down for me?” he looked a bit confused.

Rey actually chuckled slightly at that. “He does talk a lot,” she murmured before a sigh left her lips as she glanced up at him and lifted a brow. “People have been sending marriage offers for the both of us?”

“We took over the palace of Naboo,” he said. “It was to be expected.”

“Was it?” She couldn’t help but question as she glanced back down at the data pad, scrolling through the data. “He seems to have been compiling lists of who would make good political alliances as well…”

Ren just looked at her. “Would you expect any less?” he asked. “I already told him, I wasn’t taking a Queen for politics,” he said simply, hoping that was the end of it.

“He seemed to think you meant that you didn’t need a queen,” she stated calmly enough with a shrug, still shielding. Not a queen for politics was reassuring to a point at least though. 

He looked at her. “Taking a Queen now would be a weakness,” he murmured. “I can’t look like I need a prop,” he said simply. “Is that what you want to hear?”

Well, that confirmed part of what the general said. It wasn’t a denial that he didn’t need or want one. “I see,” she murmured. Keeping herself a little detached, feeling as the ship landed back on Naboo.

With the ship landing he was ready to get off. “Alright then.” It seemed their conversation had found an end. “I’ll see you tonight,” he murmured, he had a few things to attend to before he could give her his undivided attention.

“I’ll see you then,” she murmured, letting him leave the ship before her as well as Asa. Looking back at the data pad she almost grumbled under her breath. Clearly he wasn’t thinking about her being his partner publically then. She wouldn’t be a weakness with Sadyst out of the way. 

Once a few other officer’s had gotten off of the ship she took her leave as well. She was going to change into something closer to what she used to wear and go exploring Naboo without an entourage. Kylo could be mad at her for going without guards later.


	42. Hidden Base

Rey had managed to slip out of the halls of the palace on Naboo through a passage that Asa had told them about in private. One where she was able to use mind tricks on the guards to get them out of her way. BB-8 was at her heels as she moved through the city. There were shop stalls and chatter going on. This planet wasn’t nearly as cut throat as her home was. 

Rather than lingering in the city, she took a few paths to the outskirts and started to explore a few of the empty buildings. Buildings she had assumed were empty. There was a door in the back of one of them that had a code for it and a small mark on it revealed it to be a Resistance base. How long had it been here?

It was a long shot but she entered her credentials and pressed on the door, surprised as it started to swing open. They still thought she’d come back. BB-8 zoomed in ahead of her, beeping as a few of the lights came on and he started scanning things in the base as she slipped inside, wondering how many security measures were still active. 

In a different quadrant of the galaxy, members of the resistance were scattering at the beeps that told them a presence was noted on their old base on Naboo. With no current operatives set to check in, a bit of a scurry was going through. Dispatchers trying to decide whether or not to alert the generals given the new rule of Naboo. From their base they fed power to a few systems that could easily go undetected, in attempts to get sound bites or a visual to expedite their next move.

There was a light coming from one of the terminals, but she stayed away from it before BB-8 rolled over to it and bumped it, trilling loudly. 

“BB, no,” she chided as she walked over to him, pressing him back away from the terminal. 

When the trill registered as BB-8, word had been sent to Poe. It would be a few moments before he made it back to the comms room, but few things could have him racing down the hall, and this was one of them.

BB-8 continued to trill and she actually took a seat next to that terminal, letting down her hair to brush it back from her face. She was in dark greys and black, nearly blending in with the background. 

“Lights at a hundred percent,” she murmured, illuminating the base, before she looked at the droid. “You can’t just keep running into things buddy.”

An answering indignant trill almost made her chuckle. 

“Hitting Hux is fine but not random tech, BB-8.”

“My droid’s hitting Hux? Good job BB,” Poe’s voice came through breathless as though he’d been running.

“Poe,” she murmured with a mix of surprise and concern, but she actually settled in the seat, tapping on the terminal to actually set up a holo. She’d missed him. “Only when he can make it look like an accident,” she murmured with a small note of amusement. 

BB-8 trilled a bit louder at that and pressed in against Rey so he could “look” in the direction of Poe’s voice. 

“Sounds like my buddy,” he murmured, needing a minute before turning on the holo. “You okay, kid?”

Looking at him she couldn’t help but smile a bit more naturally as she nodded her head. “I’m alright, Poe. I was just exploring Naboo...It’s beautiful here,” she murmured. 

“Hopefully it stays that way,” he forced a smile. “Saw what you guys did to Exegol and Ahch-To, that was...overkill,” he said simply.

A soft sigh left her at that as she ran her fingers through her hair. “It made a point though….”

The sounds of footsteps could be heard, as well as a door that she couldn’t see through the holo. 

“Poe Dameron, this does not look like you packing for our honeymoon,” a disgruntled Finn stated before he saw the holo and dropped into a seat next to his husband, half in his lap. “Rey!”

“I’m sorry….your what?!”

Poe brought Finn in his lap. “Sorry hot stuff,” he muttered. “But look Rey,” he pointed to the holo in hopes to make the rest be forgotten.

Finn glanced back at his husband and lifted a brow before focusing back on the young woman. “It’s good to see you...you were looking pretty rough the last time,” he drawled, trying to keep her attention. 

“Yes, I’m healed and feel better. But excuse the both of you. I did not suddenly become bantha brained. Did you two…really?” She asked but rather than sounding disappointed or judgemental she sounded rather happy for the pair of them. 

Poe nodded. “Small ceremony on a quaint planet that will remain nameless as it was on the way to our new base,” he said with a shrug. It was the price of setting Ren free. “You Queen of Naboo yet?” He smirked. 

Finn laced his fingers with his husband’s with a bit of a smile at that. “Are you kidding? They’d broadcast that more dramatically than his last declaration,” he chuckled. 

“Congratulations to you both. I’m sorry I missed it,” she chuckled but tried not to fidget as she shook her head, fiddling with a lock of hair without realizing it. “No, I’m not. There is far too much to do.”

At that Poe perked a brow. “You make time, because it isn’t a given,” he looked at Finn as he said the last part. He’d paused moving a base to marry his husband and he would do it again. 

Finn looked back at his partner and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as his fingers stroked through his hair. “It would have been nice if you could have been there.” He added as he glanced back at her.

“Like Finn said. It couldn’t be a small little ceremony. There’d be more to it than that,” she muttered. Even though there were only three, though now she supposed four, people that she would want to invite to it that’s how she would prefer it. 

Poe kissed Finn back and looked at Rey. “There’s always more isn’t there?” He murmured with a breath of a laugh. “You both ran off, and you could have retired on a nice planet on the outer rim,” he reminded. Instead they’d blown up planets and rebuilt a military junta.

“A backwater planet like Jakku. In exile. I’d only ever seen Resistance bases or where we went for jobs, Poe. And we would have been hunted by the remains of the Order and by those in the Resistance that found out about him being alive,” she countered easily enough even as BB-8 trilled a little bit. 

“Hi, BB-8,” Finn replied, trying to get the droid not to enter the argument as he looked at his friend. “You couldn’t trust us to keep Republic bounty hunters off of you?”

“You can’t trust me when I say we’re trying to do something different?”

Poe gave her a deadpan look. “You destroyed two planets, Rey,” he said flatly. “We fought over semantics of slavery and basic human decency,” he reminded pointedly. 

“Exegol was empty, unless there were cultists left, and the keepers of Achc-To were evacuated,” she said simply, but she couldn’t argue the other half. All she could say was… “The Republic relied on slave labor in the past as well, Poe. Neither side is clear on that account.”

Sometimes, he wasn’t sure if he was talking to Rey, or just Ren through her. “If that’s what you have to tell yourself to sleep at night,” he held Finn a bit closer, resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

Finn nestled in against him and ran his fingers through his hair. “Rey...you know there’s more to it than that.”

A sigh left her lips as she ran her fingers through her own hair. “Everything is more complicated. It’s always been complicated, but now things seem tangled.”

“Tangled?” Poe asked.

“Tangled. The past with the future and things in between. It’s like the wiring in a power converter that was put back together by a new scavenger. You know where things are supposed to go but it’s so tangled you can’t tell one wire from the next,” she attempted to explain. 

Finn simply looked a little lost at that. “I realize you’re trying to paint a picture here, please realize I have no clue what you mean by that.”

Poe looked at her. “Trouble in your military junta paradise?” Sounded less political and more personal, but any information wouldn’t be bad to get his hand on.

Rey simply gave him a look. “It’s not like I could tell you a thing and it not be utilized,” she said with a sigh, actually sounding disappointed. Clearly she missed the pair on the other end of the holo. 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he offered with a smirk. Of course he cared, but he also couldn’t not pay attention to any weakness on the other side of the rift.

Considering she’d be telling Kylo about the nuptials that Poe and Finn just went through she couldn’t really blame him at all. “I mean I could,” she murmured but didn’t sound all that serious. 

He supposed that was true. “I guess we should let you get back to your tangled issues then,” he said simply. “Of course you’ll understand this won’t be a communication point in the future,” he added. As much as he missed her, he couldn’t have the liability. Once he would be certain she was out of reach, he’d have the remnants of the old base destroyed.

“I miss you both,” she answered rather than trying to disconnect as a sigh left her lips. They were married. They were moving forward with their lives in a more tangible way than she had with her Ben. Who thought he didn’t need a queen because she’d be a liability. It hurt more than she cared to admit. 

BB-8 actually trilled a few more times at the pair on the other side, clearly trying to argue something or other. 

“Miss you too, kid,” Poe said and looked towards the BB unit. “You too, even if they repainted you,” he offered a smirk.

Finn smiled. “Miss you both. Try to be careful, okay? I know he cares about you...but he still seems…”

“I’m fine...and maybe I can paint him back since we’re on Naboo,” she murmured as she looked down at the BB unit with a bit more of a smile. 

On that note, Poe ended the transmission the only way he knew to. 

“May the Force be with you.”

“The Force be with you always,” she replied in kind right before the holo went dark and she closed her eyes, taking in a slow breath. She felt alone and lost at the moment. Kylo was keeping things from her and didn’t think now was an appropriate time to continue with...anything. Anything other than the expansion. 

BB-8 trilled at her quietly and she reached out, lightly stroking a hand over the cool metal of the droid. “I know, buddy. I know. They’ll be okay,” she murmured. Though rather than let the Resistance be the ones to destroy this place, she went around collected the useful pieces that she could. 

There were a few data caches, a few pieces of tech that she could use to start building another droid as a friend for BB-8, and a few other useful trinkets. Taking in a deep breath she drew her saber and ignited one side before she sliced through the console she had logged into. They were going to disengage this location anyway. Which meant they likely had another foothold on Naboo somewhere. Maybe she’d focus on trying to find it while they were on the planet’s surface. 

A few more consoles and tech pieces were utterly destroyed before she deactivated her saber. It got out some of her frustration. Though she was still irritated and a little hurt. This just solidified just how out of her depth she truly was after all. She could feel how Kylo felt about her, but was it enough?

Pulling the pack over her shoulder, she whistled for BB-8 to follow after her as they left the little run down building where the base had been. In her mind, she’d helped them destroy it so Hux and others couldn’t dig further into it. Besides. She had a few more pieces of their codes now that she could pass off to someone to try and translate while they dealt with bigger issues.


	43. At Your Disposal

The Supreme Leader hadn’t been in the best of moods after the briefing he’d received. Locked in his office he had poured over treaties and plans of action to keep his mind off all the things that were aggravating him. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sat for a moment, wishing he could simply trash the desk and call it a day but it wasn’t so simple.

Hux was actually impressed with the initiative of one of the women that was trying to get at the Supreme Leader. It seemed to be a pretty steady stream of proposals and potential alliances from the past as well as future ones they hadn’t even considered. The woman at his side was draped in a cloak that wrapped around her entirely. 

“The Supreme Leader hasn’t been in the best of moods,” the general warned the blonde as they made their way to his office. 

The woman gave an almost flirtatious laugh. “I’m sure I can lift his spirits,” she drawled, clearly in rather bright spirits about it all. 

Hux had to admire her moxy but he knocked on the door to the office without another word. 

“Come in,” he called, sounding exasperated.

Opening the door he stepped inside. “Supreme Leader. There was a petitioner that was most...adamant about seeing you to make their case for an alliance,” he murmured. At least that was vague enough that _he_ wouldn’t get in trouble for it. 

Ren grumbled under his breath. “Leave us,” he motioned for Hux to leave. He could handle a petitioner.

“As you wish, Supreme Leader,” he murmured and motioned for the woman to enter as he left the room. 

The blonde strode in and closed the door behind her, the hood to her cloak down. She was a rather lovely looking blonde that might even look familiar to the Supreme Leader. Leader Snoke had wanted to utilize alliances before as well. 

“Supreme Leader Ren,” Cristha greeted with a bow of her head. 

Ren watched the woman approach. He vaguely remembered her, what seemed like a lifetime ago. “What have you come to petition?” He asked.

“A stronger alliance between the First Order and Cantonica,” she said easily enough as she looked at him, drawing closer to his desk and taking a seat as she let the cloak she was in ease down her shoulders some, both bare of any covering so far. “It’s the understanding of Cantonica’s council that the Queen of Naboo was not satisfactory…”

In that moment, Kylo Ren longed for his mask. Still, his features remained impassive as he stared at the woman before him. “It seems Cantonica has poor intelligence,” he said simply.

“Are you intending to wed the former Queen of Naboo then, Supreme Leader?” she murmured with a raised brow. 

Ren watched her. “Why would I wed her? She’s been more than accommodating.” He wasn’t playing this game. “At this point it seems in everyone’s interest to show strong ties with the First Order, so unless you have an actual proposal…”

“Exactly that. Cantonica offers me, as Snoke wished before. It will block off the path of any of the Resistance to attempt any sort of trade with Cantonican opportunists and will provide a partner that can handle the unsavory parts of leading.”

“I’m not Snoke,” he said simply. “And I’m not looking for a wife.” He met her gaze. “Surely Cantonica can handle opportunists without requiring my presence, or are you telling me it’s too weak and therefore requires me…” he drawled.

“Cantonica is not weak, Supreme Leader,” she drawled, but there was a note of mild irritation that she quelled quickly. “You must see the benefits of having a wife on hand, Supreme Leader….” The other side of the cloak was lowered, slowly uncovering a slightly more revealing outfit closer to lingerie beneath. Where politics had failed, she’d attempt seduction it seemed. 

“No?” he demanded. “So you’re in my office dressed like a dancer in hopes to prove that I’m weak?” he stood and tried to tame the growing migraine. “Get out.”

The woman stood and drew up her cloak around herself again with a slight sniff. “As you wish, Supreme Leader,” she murmured respectfully enough and moved for the door.

Rey had been keeping busy actually reading through the wedding proposal dossiers to see what people were offering for her hand, for his hand, and what they were hoping to get out of it. She was also working on another droid, trying to modify an older BB unit for BB-8 to have a friend since D-0 was with Poe and Finn.

But she missed Kylo. She was on her way to his office as she saw the blonde leaving his office, causing her to straighten a bit more as she caught the bare shoulder that was being covered as she left.

Hux would pay. He knew that much as he launched the chair from behind his desk across the room. The next person to mention he needed a Queen wasn’t going to enjoy it.

Rey moved in front of the door, hearing the crash. She knocked on it and leaned against the frame slightly as she waited. 

“What is it…” he began, turning to face the next annoyance only to pause. Watching her lean there, waiting, it made him weary. “Close the door behind you,” he said with a sigh.

The irritation in him was mildly reassuring. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her as instructed, hearing a thumb as BB-8 apparently tried to follow her in. She almost chuckled as she strode into the room. “Seems like you’ve had an eventful day already,” she murmured, keeping her expression and her tone neutral. 

“I spent a good part of my morning explaining how your little escapade into a resistance bunker was planned,” he said sharply. 

At that she narrowed her eyes at him. “Am I to apologize for stumbling upon the bunker now? Even after I brought intel back for the Order?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” he said warningly. 

“Do I? I’m never completely sure. We often rely on the Force to fill in the gaps,” she muttered, her own voice a little more sharp before she crossed the room, glancing at his desk. 

“You came for a reason and I doubt it’s to antagonize me,” he said, trying to keep his temper under wraps.

“I hadn’t had a chance to see you with how busy you’ve been but it seems you’ve had quite a few prior engagements to attend to,” she stated calmly but there was a hint of almost...jealousy in her voice. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” With how high his own emotions were running, it was hard to gauge anything that resembled his inner turmoil.

She glanced over at him and actually had to think about the dossiers. “That was Cristha Valak from Cantonica, wasn’t it?” She asked with a raised brow. “Seems the galaxy is trying to push you.” 

“And?”

“And it seems like they’re going to keep pushing. Three more dossiers came in. Another two came in for me.”

Ren watched her. “A thousand can roll in, do I look like I’m budging in my decision?” he demanded. It was one thing to have the galaxy test is resolve, another to have her there questioning it.

“Oh, of course not. Because having a Queen... a partner...that would be a liability,” she murmured, her voice almost cold as she kept him from her inner thoughts. 

Was she trying to encourage him to take a queen? “I thought you of all people would understand,” he gritted, moving towards her.

“Understand? I do believe you pointed out that anyone you took would be a liability.” She replied as she glanced over at him, actually leaning against his chest and trying not to sound as irritated as she felt. 

It took a moment for her words to register. The way she leaned into him made him sigh. “So that’s what this is about,” he murmured, pulling her flush against him. He nipped at her neck and walked her over to his desk. “You think I don’t want you as my queen,” he drawled.

That tug in flush against him and the nip made her shiver, leaning into him despite the anger that still sparked through her. “It’s what you said,” she said simply enough. Anyone would be a liability did mean anyone.

“Are you anyone?” He demanded, his hand smoothing up and down her back as he looked at her.

Rey flushed a bit more at that question. “Anyone means anyone…” she accused.

“You’re mine,” he forced her chin up to look at him as he spoke the words. “Yet you’re angry with me for rejecting offers for either of us?” he demanded, not quite understanding where she was coming from.

Rey shook her head at that as she shivered. “That’s not why I’m angry,” she almost grumbled. Not wanting to acknowledge that claim over her. She wasn’t, not completely. If she was then more people would know that. 

“No?”

“No. Rejecting the offers is fine. But you haven’t told me anything,” she snapped at him without hesitating, her voice getting louder. This wasn’t an apprentice speaking to her master. It was a lover that wanted to be even more involved.

“Perhaps I need to remind you of your place, like I have Hux,” he drawled. Of course he had a different idea of demonstrating it that he would never do with Hux.

“If that’s what you think is needed, Supreme Leader,” she muttered, sounding a little sharp, her anger starting to leak through the bond. 

“Keep your mind to yourself,” he ordered, bending her over his desk. He wasn’t sharing that bond right then, she’d know if he did. “You have something to say, say it,” he hissed, punctuating the statement with another swift smack against her rear.

A gasp left her, desire rolling through her despite the situation. “I’m with you, but I’m not. I feel you but you won’t say it,” she nearly hissed, a bit of irritation and hurt in her voice about the whole ordeal. 

“You’re not with me?” he asked, obviously hurt and confused at her statement. Did she really think so little of him? As he smoothed over her rear lightly. He didn’t really want to hurt her...much. “Pull down your pants,” he ordered.

“I’m with you as much as you allow,” she murmured, with a bit more irritation and a bit of that hurt starting to come through with the anger. “They know I’m in your bed, but little else. Shouldn’t be surprised though. You told me once the only person I wasn't nothing to was you," she hissed, wrapping herself in her anger as much as she could even as she followed his order. 

“You’re right,” he struck her rear. “You come from nothing,” he murmured viciously. “Are nothing,” he let his hand collide with her rear again. “And I’m everything,” he drawled. “You’re mine,” he reminded her harshly, a hand reaching between her thighs to tease her. 

The strike had her gasp and caused her to squirm a bit, looking over her shoulder at him, about to say something before he struck again. Her cheeks were flushed and as he teased her she couldn’t help but feel sparks of desire mixing with her anger. 

“Nothing?” She hissed the question as she looked back at him. 

He met her gaze, his features hardened by his anger. His hand came down on her cheeks once more. “Outside this room, you might as well be,” he said flatly.

That strike made her squirm and almost growl at him. Those words lit up that rage in her as she glared over her shoulder at him with flushed cheeks. “If I’m nothing and you’re everything you hardly need me,” she hissed, hiding the hurt behind the rage and trying to ignore that growing desire. 

He unzipped his pants and released his hardened length. He slammed himself into her, keeping her pinned as he took her. “You’re _Mine_ ,” he reminded harshly. “You’re something to _me_ ,” he spanked the side of her ass as he took her in that hardened pace.

That slam made her gasp, a moan pulled from her despite the fact she didn't want to praise him at that moment. "Something' how sweet," she almost growled before she bit down on her bottom lip to hold back another moan, squirming back against him.

He could taste her anger. Good. He continued to thrust into her. “Where do you sleep?” He demanded, giving her a firm strike against her rear. Oh he would remind her of her place alright.

That thrust and then another strike had her thrash slightly, holding back a moan as she tried not to grind back into him. "Your bed," she grumbled it, but her breath hitched slightly as she said it.

He continued to thrust into her. “And where do you stand?” He demanded with another spank. “Who’s apprentice are you?” Another spank. All drawings to a conclusion he would bring her to.

She bit down on her bottom lip, her hips squirming and she almost whimpered at another spank. "Your side....Your apprentice," she murmured, the sound almost turning to a moan as he continued to thrust into her and spank her rear.

“Would I keep you there if you were truly nothing to me?” His words had bite to them as he continued to take her at that punishing pace. She felt so good like this. He took far more pleasure from this than he had thought possible.

Rey squirmed and felt that slow build up, taking more pleasure from this than she thought she would. It made her almost tremble under the power of him. “No....” she barely managed to breathe as she bit back another moan.

At least he was getting her where he wanted in terms of conversation. “Who are you,” he demanded, his thrusts causing the desk to rock, the shuttering sounds of drawers joining the chorus of flesh meeting flesh.

At that question she could almost feel that he wanted the answer to be yours as everything else was. But she couldn’t say it just like that. Even as those savage thrusts had her nearly trembling. So close to reaching her end from the power and control of him. 

“Rey....your commander, your apprentice....” it wasn’t meant to be cheeky, but she had a feeling it would come off that way. Especially with how breathy her voice was. 

He didn’t falter in his thrusts, marking each of her answers with a harsh thrust, holding back from spilling into her to the best of his abilities. With the bond block in place, it was easier to keep his pleasure separate from hers for once.

“What are you?” he demanded, changing the question to get the answer he wanted.

Those continued thrusts had her gripping his desk with a white knuckled grip, her breathing uneven. "Yours," she moaned, pressing her forehead to the cool material of the desk. "I'm yours," she breathed, trying not to squirm as she felt that build up, about to be pushed over the edge herself.

“Mine,” he echoed, abandoning himself to the feel of her. How warm and tight she felt around his length. How delicious it sounded to hear her state she was his. Only his. A groan escaping him as he struggled against his desire.

The abandon in which he slammed into her over and over had her almost cry out. 

When he could no longer hold his climax back, filling her as he rode it out, breath ragged as he felt her clench around his sensitive length. 

Resting her forehead on his desk she continued to grip the surface, trembling under the intensity of it all. It answered a few questions but left so many unanswered even with that claim of her. 

As he rode out both of their climaxes she ground her hips back against him on instinct alone, wanting to draw out their pleasure but nearly whimpering at the action. Her rear was sore. Her mind still hers, not feeling any bleeds of his own pleasure or emotion. Her eyes slowly slid closed as she tried to catch her breath.

The way she ground back had gruff sounding moans escaping him. Enjoying her reactions, the ways she nearly whimpered. This was perhaps one of the longest physical exchanges they’d had, and though he had missed feeling her, he was fairly smug to have caused her to fall apart without it. His hand that had been pinning her down smoothed down her back and up again, both moving to pull her up without pulling out of her. Seizing her chin he turned her face to claim her lips, his tongue delving into her mouth in that possessive manner.

The theory she had about them doing this without sharing the bond had just been proven. But she didn't think much on that just yet. Her breathing was still a little uneven and there was still a bit of anger in her even as his hand stroked over her back. She didn't fight him as he guided her up and against his chest without leaving her. It took just a moment for Rey to kiss him back, and when she did there was a claiming edge from her into the kiss as well.

He nearly growled when she didn’t kiss him back, relief washing over him as she finally did. That returned claim something he enjoyed. As he kissed her he finally pulled out, tucking his length back into his pants before turning her to face him again. 

Rey almost melted into those kisses, kissing him just as deeply but she shivered as he pulled out of her. For a moment she lamented the loss, part of her wanting even more from him. Not that she'd say that with her continued irritation. Though as he turned her to face him she looked up at him.

When he finally stopped kissing her, he looked her over. “Get dressed,” he murmured. “Take out whatever frustrations you have on Hux, and come meet me in my chambers as you do every night,” he kissed her cheek. He wasn’t going to ask her right then. He would make her wait for it.

She gave a nod of her head as she pulled back up her pants. She'd take out those frustrations on Hux or on their newest knights in training. 

"Yes, Master Ren," she replied with a slight smile. 

There was still anger there but not enough to set off another screaming match. Not yet anyway. But she drew away from him and fastened her belt properly, smoothing back out her appearance before she left him to whatever work he had to do.


	44. Engagement

Asking someone to be his wife wasn’t exactly an act he had been prepared for in his life, especially in a time where he was rising to power as he was. His mother had been a general, and though of royal descent, he hadn’t been raised a prince. Probably because his father had been a smuggler of sorts, though he’d been a general in his younger years. He’d learned more about courtship from holos if that. Still he had tried his best to make due with what he had. He’d had his smith forge a ring, and their trip to Naboo was more than simply setting foot on what would be a capital. Shaking her had led to her outburst, which was frustrating to say the least. If she’d held one more day, there wouldn’t have been a question in her mind. Something he could only hope to end that evening.

Still he had gotten flowers from Jakku for her, the ones she kept in a vase in whatever ancient ship carcass she had called her home. Getting them in without her knowledge had been quite the chore. And on her side of the nightstand he had settled a small death star model for her. Everything, down to the porg he had snuck in was set.

Rey had worked to try to tire herself out some so she wouldn’t have another outburst. Three training droids were destroyed, Hux had been choked and she had ordered him to deny any and all requests for her hand or the Supreme Leader’s. Any outburst from Hux about her treatment of him was something she’d deal with later. 

Letting her hair down as she made her way down the hall she paused outside of their door, still blocking him out of her mind as she stepped through the door. Removing her belt and her saber, she glanced at her side of the bed and saw the flowers. 

“Night bloomers…” she murmured softly with a bit of surprise. 

He had paced the room in wait for her, almost fearing she wouldn’t show, but when she had, he had felt relief. She didn’t greet him, but as she noted the flowers, the ghost of a smile played on his lips. He swore his heart was falling in the pit of his stomach.

“They weren’t easy to fetch,” he murmured. None of what he had pulled off had been easy, especially with her being in her position and Hux being the nosy self absorbed prat that he was.

A small smile curved her lips as she strode over and let her fingers trace along the red petals of the flower. They had thrived in a desert, just like she had, but it was nice to see them even if she loved the variety of blooms on Naboo. “I can imagine they weren’t...who did you have fetch them?”

“Cardo,” he smirked. The knights were the only ones he trusted with such delicate matters. Of course it hadn’t come without griping. 

A slight chuckle left her at that and she looked back over at him. “...You’ve been planning something. Haven’t you?”

Before he could answer there was a trill of porg. Perhaps a live one wasn’t the best idea. “Not that you’ve made any of it easier,” he murmured, looking over at her. 

That trill had her eyes widen slightly. “Did you get me a porg?” There was shock in her voice as she glanced around the room. Where had he hidden a porg?

“A porg?” He asked and shook his head no. “I had an entire porg sanctuary built for you,” he murmured. “This one is...one of many,” he pointed to the creature perched on their dresser.

She looked at him with that same look of shock before she wandered over to the dresser and pet the little creature with a smile. “Hi there,” she murmured softly to the porg, getting another trill in response. “I did wonder what you did with all of them…”

“Some were sent to other worlds, some are adapting here on Naboo, and of course, the sanctuary you can visit any time,” he said gently. “It’s nearly complete.”

The young woman nodded her head and pet her fingers over the top of the porg’s head before she looked back at him. “...I’m sorry I made it difficult,” she finally gave him that much. 

He wasn’t sure how to respond, and after moving his lips a few times to speak, he sighed. “I might have tried to do too much,” he decided to say, shouldering some of the blame. “This is...new to me too,” he said drawing closer, brushing his fingers over the porg’s head. 

The porg seemed to like the attention and Rey couldn’t help but smile just a little bit. “Too much is blowing up a planet. Getting me flowers and essentially giving me a porg sanctuary is getting a little close,” she half teased but she turned her head and kissed his cheek. “If there’s anything else I’m insisting on a shower beforehand.”

“Can I join?” He asked, a bit of a smirk on his lips. There was more, but a shower sounded like a nice intermission. 

“Mmm, I suppose,” she murmured in reply as she let her hair down and moved away to start unfastening her top. All of it would go into the laundry so she could afford to be a little messy with undressing this time. 

As she began stripping so did he, sliding out of the day’s attire. With Asa and Qi’Ra’s help he’d gotten them something more appropriate to wear  
for the night, though he’d bring it up later. Nearing the adjoining fresher he turned to the Porg. “Stay,” he warned, getting a confused look in return. Porgs.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh as he tried to order the porg. “Have you been trying to train it?” She asked with a raised brow as she finished stripping out of her clothes and moved ahead of him into the adjoining fresher. She turned on the water by hand this time, letting it warm up before she leaned into the spray with a soft sigh.

“I- no,” he said. “I don’t have that kind of time,” he chuckled, stripping off the last pieces before joining her. His arms wrapped around her, tucking her into his chest.

“Mmm, true. All work,” she murmured as she actually pressed back into him with a sigh. Part of her was still bothered by one or two things he’d said earlier but she was trying to let things go. 

“Not tonight,” he promised in a soft tone, pressing a kiss in the crook of her neck. Granted some of it might be work, but still not actually work.

A light shiver rolled down her spine and she closed her eyes with a soft sigh. “Promise?”

“Promise,” he murmured, tracing along the side of her neck with his nose. He pressed a light kiss to her cheek as he held her more firmly against him. 

A smile curved her lips and she let herself relax back against him, enjoying the warm spray with the warm press of his body.

Reaching for the soap, he began to lather her without pulling away. It was something she normally did for him, but not today.

There was a bit of surprise that almost leaked through their bond, something she kept as guarded as she could still just in case he wanted that separation, but she didn’t pull away. Her body relaxing under his hands. 

Ren took his time exploring her as he lathered her front, easing her to turn so he could get the rest of her.

Rey slowly turned for him with a gentle sigh, leaning into his hands and enjoying being taken care of. 

Her skin was warm and soft under his touch. Slowly he leaned in to claim her lips, parting them in a slow and gentle embrace as he continued to wash every part of her he could reach.

As they kissed, her fingers smoothed up his back. The gentleness was a welcome contrast to earlier in his office. 

Reaching for the bottle she normally used, he got started on her hair, massaging her scalp as he lathered her locks. Every last touch was an act of worship as he enjoyed their proximity.

Her eyes fluttered closed as a soft sigh of contentment left her lips then, nuzzling in against him. “That feels nice,” she murmured softly against his skin. Rarely had anyone else touched her hair before him and it was something she savored. 

“Yeah?” He sounded as he continued to lather her locks, massaging her scalp as she had done for him in the past. Slowly inching her into the spray he did his best to avoid having the water and suds fall into her face.

“Mhmm,” she murmured as she leaned back into the spray, tilting her head so the suds would run back a bit more easily. It was nice being taken care of just because he could take care of her. 

When he was done he settled his hands on her hips, leaning in to kiss along her neck and jawline.

A gentle smile curved her lips before she grabbed the soap and lathered it in her hands, starting to wash over his chest and his shoulders, down over his hips and thighs, each touch gentle. Just as he had been with her.

One of his favorite parts of the day was feeling her hands against him, washing him as she did. He had never asked, and until then had never returned the favor, yet she always did it. He hoped this meant they had settled their anger, but didn’t risk reaching his mind yet. Soon, but not yet. “I want you to wear something for me tonight,” he said carefully.

That actually made her pause as she glanced up at her lover with a raised brow. “Should I be concerned?” There was a note of amusement in her voice but the curiosity showed clearly in her eyes without a need to reach through that bond. 

“Not really,” he murmured. He guessed on some level, perhaps it would be something that could be seen as concerning.

“I trust you,” she said simply to his answer and went back to washing over his body, shifting so she could start washing his back. Unless he knelt down again or she felt like reaching up a bit he would have to get his own hair again. 

Though she’d spoken such words before, they washed over him with a sense of relief given everything they’d faced of late. As she worked his back he made quick work of his hair so they could get out before either of them got wrinkly.

Once she was done with his back she turned him back into the spray and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. Stepping out of the fresher, she grabbed a towel and started to dry off with a soft sigh, waiting for him since he wanted her to wear...something. 

After drying himself off, he reached for a carefully folded nightgown Qi’Ra and Asa had helped pick. Leaving her to dress as he padded into their chambers to put on something himself. It was rare for him to wear anything to sleep, but this was a new chapter in both of their lives, and he wanted them to at least be dressed for what came next.

As he went to get dressed, she unfolded the nightgown with a bit of shock. It was so soft to the touch, brushing against her skin and was a fair blush color with hints of gold. The straps to it were almost like gems on a string but she was rather certain they weren’t gems. She hoped they weren’t gems. But she got dressed in it easily enough and brushed out her hair, looking in the mirror with a faint blush in her cheeks before she moved to join him, knowing he’d likely be dressed already.

His gown was simpler yet regal. Floor length and black, yet the trimming held reds and golds that pulled from both the first order and Naboo monarchy. He felt her enter before actually setting his gaze on her. She was breathtaking. A sight he knew he could never tire of. With a hand stretched out, he beckoned her forward.

The more regal gown that he was in actually made her pause as she drank him in. Dark as always but there was that light with the gold and the red. He was handsome and looked so much...softer when they didn’t have an audience and he wasn’t angry. Rey paused for just a moment before she strode over to him and took his hand, like she should have done ages ago. 

Gently, he brought her hand up, pressing his lips to her knuckles. He had to ignore the porg fluttering towards the fresher. His other hand discreetly locking the creature in as he met her gaze. 

“You look beautiful,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” she murmured softly, her heart actually hammering in her chest. 

Reaching forward, he tucked her damp locks behind her ear. His mouth felt dry. He swore it was far easier to destroy planets and go to war than it was to stand there. He had considered what to say many times but none of it seemed right. 

Calling forth the ball from the nightstand, he caught it and brought it between their hands. “I know things have been complicated lately,” he murmured. “And I know I haven’t been the most...open lately.” It was an understatement, but he’d had reason.

That ball in his hand, their hands, made her pause but she kept her gaze on his face rather than the cool metal that she could feel. Curiosity dug at her, but she wasn’t about to break his gaze and potentially make this harder. “Lately?” She prompted lightly. It wasn’t lately. Emotions and words didn’t seem all that simple for him and part of her wished that they were. 

“Rey, I’m not particularly good with words, or emotions,” he said simply. “And I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t want anyone as my queen,” he murmured.“I have no intention of being king.” 

“The speech did name you king of Naboo,” she pointed out with a slight lift of her brow. 

He shifted the ball into her hands and cupped them. “Naboo offered conveniences,” he said simply. “King eases transitions,” he looked at her. “I don’t want you to be my queen. I want you to be my empress,” he said quietly. 

That one word caused a maelstrom of emotions through her. There was joy but there was a small bit of apprehension. It wasn’t long ago that she was resisting the temptation to claim the title of empress along with the sith throne. “...You’re intending to declare yourself emperor,” she whispered, glancing down at the small ball in her hands, heart still hammering in her chest. 

“Yes,” he said simply. It was more complicated than that, but the galaxy enjoyed familiarity in uncertain times. “I have been very cautious about announcing it, which has caused a number of petitions to roll in in hopes to get a better sense of my next step,” he explained. “Which in turn gave away quite a bit of data that might have easily been overlooked.” Potential allies making offers left and right, it had its perks of knowing who could be benefited from. 

“That’s why you let them keep petitioning for a little while...it showed their hands,” she murmured as her fingers brushed over the small replica of the Death Star. Oddly fitting, considering. 

He nodded. “In between all of that, I was planning this,” he murmured. “I guess I got more caught up than I expected.” He offered a small smile.

“I can’t promise you much. It’ll be dangerous. We’ll either succeed or die trying. And it’s likely to get worse before it gets better.” He knew it wasn’t romantic. It was surprising they’d gotten this much time uninterrupted even with his expressing anyone doing so would be doing it under pain of death. “You’re the only one I’d do this with and for,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. Everything he’d done had been to keep her safe, to give them a fighting chance.

Dangerous was what this had been since the beginning when she had left Jakku. The first time she encountered him it had been dangerous and yet he had never tried to truly harm her and he could have. Now she just had to make her friends see it at some point. “I’m not leaving your side,” she said simply. They’d keep each other in balance. They’d have to. “...Yes.”

The breath he’d been holding in escaped as he smiled. A warmth in his features that only ever appeared for her. “Yes?” He murmured as though perhaps he’d missheared.

That same smile and warmth she had seen a lifetime ago on Exegol made her smile just as warmly. “Yes, Ben,” she murmured softly to him. They had more privacy here than anywhere else. One hand lifted to brush his cheek. 

It was almost foreign to hear his name again. He didn’t mind it. Not in that moment. They were safe, and alone, and of all the beings in the universe, she was the only one alive he’d allow to speak it. Leaning forward he kissed her cheek and beside her lip before claiming her mouth. Though heated, he kept it slow, not wanting to get too far ahead. 

“It opens,” he murmured, not quite pulling away.

She kissed him again, almost too invested in how close he was to pull away and open that little Death Star. But he mentioned it for a reason. Her lips brushed his slowly, languidly, as her fingers moved across the tiny replica to find the catch to the box and open it. 

Only once she had gotten it open did she break the kiss to look down in her hands. Her eyes widened as she looked at it. It was a small hexagon that looked almost like the First Order symbol without the inner markings, filled with a stone that shone rather brightly and had a smoky appearance to it. 

“We can get something else made if you don’t like it,” he murmured, his heart racing.

Carefully taking the ring out of the miniature Death Star, she passed the case to him and slid the ring on her finger. “I like it. Don’t you dare get something else,” she murmured on a breath. He had put a lot of thought into all of this.

“I won’t,” he promised. If she was happy so was he. “Asa’s accepted to be your handmaid if you’ll have her,” he offered. “Qi’Ra is still working on wardrobes.” There was still quite a bit going on. “I was hoping perhaps to announce this at the Festival of Lights.” 

“I like Asa and I think we can trust her,” she murmured. That was one of the endorsements she could give. Qi’Ra working on wardrobes meant that there would be more dresses in her future. Not a delightful thought but being at his side rather a step behind was one. “There’s going to be backlash…” she murmured. Not about their union, she hoped, but about what they were claiming to become. 

He settled the small container down and took both her hands in his. “As if we wouldn’t hit any,” he offered with a breath of laughter. “Hopefully we can create other unions through a supreme council,” he murmured. “Now we can discuss politics tomorrow. I rather bask in you agreeing to marry me,” he smiled.

She couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He made an excellent point. There was a lot of politics they’d have to deal with later. “Did you think I’d say no?” She murmured as she laced her fingers with his. 

“It might have crossed my mind it was a possibility,” he admitted sheepishly, pulling her closer to claim a kiss.

Almost snorting, she held back the sound as she pressed closer and kissed him back. One hand stroked through his hair. “I didn’t think you’d ask,” she offered the admittance against his lips. 

He wrapped his arms around her, leaving no space between them. “I thought how I felt was clear from when you broke me out of that rebel base,” he murmured.

She nuzzled in against his neck, keeping her arms around him and that hand in his hair. “Sometimes it’s clear….and other times I question how deeply it runs.”

That kind of stung, he couldn’t lie. “Is that so?” he asked huskily, picking her up, shifting her more comfortably in his arms before carrying her to bed. “I guess I have to change that,” he muttered, gently placing her on the mattress, and following closely after.

“They say actions speak louder than words...but words help,” she murmured before she almost squealed at being picked up. As she was sat down on the mattress, she looked up at him with a gentle expression, her fingers brushing along his cheek. 

Lifting her chin, he claimed her lips in a heated exchange. As they kissed he nudged her further on the bed. The kiss was easily returned and she moved with him, letting him guide this exchange.

“I love you,” he murmured between meetings of lips.

Those three words stole her breath and she kissed him a little more gently, staying pressed close to him. “I love you too,” she murmured gently. 

Careful to keep his weight off her, he reached a hand to her cheek. As they continued to kiss he cupped it, his thumb gently strumming over her cheekbone.

As he stroked her cheek, she leaned into his hand. Her fingers traced through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. The young woman no longer focused on blocking him out of the bond and all she felt was that excitement and love for him.

He’d stopped blocking her the moment she’d accepted his proposal. Now, he could scarcely tell where either of their feelings began or ended. Abandoning himself to the tides of emotion, he deepened that kiss. Slowly, he traced the side of her with his hand. At her thigh, he gently tugged at the fabric of her gown, inching it up as their lips continued to lock.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and the emotions almost swirled around them. She could feel her gown at his fingers and could feel her fingers in his hair. One hand moved down the front of his own sleeping gown and started to unfasten it, not once breaking their kiss. 

Though he wanted nothing more than to be as close to her as their bodies would allow, Ren pulled back to slip his robe off, casting it to the ground. 

As he stripped off his gown, she pulled off her own and tossed it to the side, not caring where it ended up as he joined her back on the bed. Her lips pressed back to his as her hands stroked along his back. 

He smoothed along her side, claiming her lips in a heated exchange. With his body, he helped ease her legs further apart, rolling his hips against her slowly.

She spread her legs further, almost moaning into his lips as he rolled into her. Her nails lightly pressed into his shoulders as her breath hitched. 

With a hand between them, he aligned himself, sliding the tip of his hardened length against her before pushing forward.

A soft moan left her lips as she arched into him, breaking the kiss to meet his gaze with her own, brushing his hair back from his face. 

That warmth had a groan muffle between their lips as he paused to indulge in the feel of her. She felt so good beneath him like this. Slowly he settled into a steady pace, his hand on her hip to keep her at a pleasurable angle for the both of them.

Her hands stroked over his body, mapping out the planes of his chest and his back as she shivered beneath him. Rey rolled her hips to meet each of his thrusts as he delved into her at that steady pace, lips parted and red from their kissing. 

Every touch had him nearly shivering. It made him crave more of her. He brushed over her shoulder, tucking curls behind her ear before smearing kisses over the cleared flesh. She was beautiful. Perfect. Most of all. _His._

A soft sigh left her lips that was more breathy and uneven as he kissed her. She could feel phantom pleasure from him, where his body joined with hers and where he touched. They were so deeply intertwined when they allowed it, belonging to each other in a way no one else could know. 

Ren couldn’t quite explain the mix of pleasure he felt. It was unlike anything he’d ever known. Beyond even the knowledge of the Force users of old he’d communed with. He could feel her, not just in that flesh to flesh manner. A more blurred maelstrom of sensation as he rose and fell against her.

Rey pressed kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and tried not to lose herself completely to sensations just yet. But it was going to happen. It was like they fed into each other. She could feel that warmth wrapping around him and the way he filled her. 

“Kylo,” she moaned his name softly, cheeks flushed with pleasure. 

A moan escaped him. “Rey,” he managed, his breath heavy as he pursued his motions, picking up the pace.

The sound of her name from him had her arch into him a bit more, her nails lightly biting into his back as she moved with him. Her gaze stayed on his face. Hers. He was _hers_.

A nod was all he could manage as she dug into him. He was hers. Only hers. Just as she was his. His hips nearly faltered as he continued to fill her. He could feel that build, knowing he’d only have so long to ensure they both ended.

“A little more,” she half pleaded, knowing that they were both getting closer but she didn’t want it to stop just yet. Soon, but she loved the way he felt so close to her like this and how that bond helped them entangle further. 

“Okay,” he managed on a breath, sliding a hand under her to grab her shoulder as he slowed his motions slightly to extend their lovemaking.

That slowing pace had her almost whimper for him as her fingers stroked over the side of his face. The sight of the ring on her finger there making her expression soften even further. 

He loved that expression on her features. After all the fighting and war, they had needed this. Needed this moment, this break. Come morning business would be as usual, though things would change for her. Right then however, there was nothing in the universe beyond his lover.

“I love you,” she breathed again, her fingers stroking his cheek and then back through his hair, her lips brushing his gently, filled with love. After everything they deserved this moment. A moment that might have happened sooner without all the judgement and war. 

“As do I,” he breathed back, claiming her lips to keep himself distracted from the sensitivity of his length.

Kissing him back she melted into the kiss, her fingers tangled in his hair as she whined softly. Even the slower pace was building her right back up now. 

His fingers dug a little more firmly as their bodies kept meeting. Every thrust making his heart race and his breath laboured. Still he kissed her, wanting to be close to her. His chest pressing to hers as he ground into her more.

That grind was finally what did it, her cry of pleasure muffled by their kiss as her inner walls tightened around his length. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she arched up into him, grinding for a little more friction. 

Easily he met her body, enhancing that friction as he spilled into her, pushing through a few more thrusts before stilling. Breathless he rested his forehead to hers, rolling them both so she was atop him.

Her forehead stayed pressed to his as she moved with him and her fingers stayed in his hair. She stroked at him, a blissful smile curving her lips as she closed her eyes. He was perfect. This was perfect. 

With steadying breaths he combed his fingers through her soft locks. His eyes closed as contentment settled on his features. A light kiss pressed to her temple. 

There was a completeness felt in that moment, her fingers brushing through his hair as his fingers combed through hers. She nestled her head on his chest and nuzzled in against his neck. It wasn’t just her heart. The bond felt complete, whole, unwarped by them being on different sides. 

Even he could feel it. That balance and unity between them. His lips parted to speak, but a groan escaped as a crash and a trill sounded from the adjoining fresher. “Remind me to keep the porgs in the sanctuary next time, he grumbled.

A bit of a laugh left her that and she opened her eyes to look at him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “The porg is cute...but they get up to trouble…”

“Sounds like someone I know,” he chuckled, nipping at her chin.

A soft laugh left her lips and she kissed him again. “Prepared to have that trouble more on hand?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he murmured. Of course he’d probably gripe about it regardless over the years.


	45. First Steps

Armitage Hux was livid to be hearing about the Supreme Leader’s engagement after the fact. Especially knowing Qi’Ra and that deposed regent girl had been in on it. He didn’t like being made a fool, but even he knew better than to show his displeasure to the man in power. Not if he didn’t want to be choked that was.

“Congratulations,” he said with a sour expression he forced into a smile. “I suppose you’ve already begun planning the Festival of Light preparations…”

Asa glanced up from a data pad, standing a step or two behind Rey. “There have been a few changes to the itinerary based on the recent development, General Hux,” she murmured respectfully, hiding her smile.

The young commander had to hold back a snicker as she glanced at Hux. She could sense his displeasure. “The announcement will be made to the public then and we’ll be taking a few more alliance requests. We could use reports from you on what resources our former allies have now that they’re attempting to get back in the Order’s graces.”

“Of course,” he said with a nod of his head. He already had a good deal of that data already, but more could be gained. “Have you considered replacements for the commander position then,” Hux looked over to Ren.

Kylo honestly should have seen that one coming. “I’m sure you have a list of candidates Rey can look over,” he said simply. Their positions would keep them grounded for some time. Either way, he would leave it up to his Empress to find a suitable replacement for the vacancy their shift in power would create.

The brunette actually almost looked surprised before she covered the feeling and nodded her head. “I’ll make sure it’s done in a timely fashion if you send over the candidates, Armitage” Part of her had an idea already but she’d have to be careful with her own promotions through the ranks. 

“Now then,” Ren said. “I suppose you lot can work your particular skills to plan the festival,” he said, looking at Asa, Qi’Ra, and Hux. “I’ll expect a full report,” he smirked before turning his attention on his fiancee. “Rey and I have a few things of our own to do today,” he finished, offering her his hand. They had a flight to Coruscant to catch. It was time to give the galaxy a head’s up about his intent to take on the title of Emperor.

“You don’t need my help with anything that you and your...intended plan to accomplish, Leader Ren?” Hux asked, actually glancing between the pair and the others. 

Rey offered a slight smile and a shake of her head. “We’ll send a comm if we need any of your help,” she replied simply, a dismissal if ever there was one as she stood next to her partner, that ring shining on her finger. 

With an arm around the small of her back, he kept her close. “Not today, Armitage,” he murmured before walking his lover towards the hall that would lead them to the hangar. He almost felt bad for Hux, but that was short lived.

That arm around her made her press into his side, glancing up at him with a brighter expression as they moved down the hall. This was better. At his side like this, she felt much more secure. “Will the knights be joining us?”

“They have their own orders,” he said quietly, just enjoying the feel of her in his side. “I figured we can have dinner on Taanab before heading to Coruscant.”

“Now you’re spoiling me,” she murmured as she strode along with him, half feeling like she needed to go back to their quarters to get something different to wear if they were going to dinner, but she was already in slightly finer materials than she was used to. 

He gave her a side look. “I suggest you get used to it, seeing as you’ll be my Empress,” he reminded gently. It would be a different lifestyle that was for certain, and they would definitely, have more leeway in satisfying desires and wants as they would form the galaxy in their image.

A slight chuckle left her at that as she glanced up at him. “It might take a little bit of time. I did come from nothing even with my bloodline,” she murmured with a shrug. That would likely have to come out to give them even more credibility for the power grab but that was something she’d live with. 

“We’ll most definitely help you establish it,” he murmured, kissing her temple before helping her onto the ship. His grandfather had had to keep his love a secret, but he wasn’t going to do so longer than he had to. By the Festival of Light, everyone would know who his Empress would be. “We have to ease the galaxy into it,” he smirked.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips as she stepped up into their ship. The help was appreciated even if it was unnecessary. “Ease them into which part? My bloodline, the pair of us leading as Emperor and Empress, Naboo staying the capital….” There were a lot of adjustments for the galaxy to make. 

“We’ll start by my claiming the title of Emperor,” he murmured. He wanted to keep her safe. “Keep the spotlight on me while we use the holo network to work your presence,” he closed the door behind them so they could settle in the ship. “Shortly before the Festival we’ll announce our engagement, give the galaxy a party…” This would work. He trusted between Qi’Ra and Hux they could manage an efficient PR campaign.

A small smile curved her lips at that as she moved towards the cockpit. If it was just the two of them...perhaps he’d let her fly rather than taking over the controls. “Sounds like a solid way to handle it...We’ll have to prepare for any outbursts at the news,” she murmured thoughtfully, almost feeling her heart sink at the thought of it. 

“Which is why we’re dividing things the way we are,” he murmured. He could feel that desire she had to fly, and gave her a silent go ahead. “We’ll double guards, and change our locations, even within the palace,” he assured her.

As she settled into the cockpit, she did a quick flight check as she typed in coordinates and scanned over the controls. It felt like ages since she had flown in open space for a while. “Hopefully they’re smart enough to not try anything,” she murmured, wrinkling her nose at the idea of having to change their locations a bit through the palace. 

“Hopefully,” he murmured. “But you know how callous the rebels can be,” he added, following through with a pre-flight check on his end. It was a habit more than anything.

“...They’re clinging to hope,” she murmured with a shake of her head. Once his pre-flight check was finished and so was hers she made sure she was securely in her seat before she lifted off and flew the craft out of the hanger. One thing she couldn’t resist was a quick lap around the capital city to look at the waterfalls before she started to leave the planet’s atmosphere. 

He couldn’t help but smile as she took the small detour. He didn’t mind it, rather pleased with the view before they were off to the farmlands of Taanab. 

“So...why Taanab?” she asked curiously as she flew, keeping her eyes on the black expanse of space even as she prepared for a light speed jump. 

“It’s on the way,” he murmured. “You like fresh food,” he added. “Unless you rather take the Corellian route…” he offered.

“Taanab is fine. I was just curious if you’ve been planning more,” she teased with a smile. Being alone with him granted her a few more freedoms than when they were in public. 

He hadn’t really planned much. Of course there were plans, security had to be determined in advance, but all in all, they would be as impromptu as they could have it.

Impromptu was how a lot of her life had been before that droid had ended up on Jakku. Now she was adjusting to the plans. The lack of them? It made her grin a bit more. “I’ll take that as a “as little as possible” plan,” she murmured with a bit more satisfaction. 

“Good,” he said, looking out into the black. It was nice being there with her like this. He could only hope the rebels wouldn’t have added people to contend with on the neutral planet he’d make his address on.

A slight chuckle left her before she did the jump, getting them close to the planet they were aiming for. Being back in the Inner Rim was strange but she’d adjust. She’d have to. The galaxy was going to be under their control before too long if things went according to plan. 

And what better way to help with their image as just rulers than by visiting a farmer world and placing them on the map. 

Once they arrived in orbit around the planet, she was once again surprised at the green of it all. So many green planets when she’d been surrounded by sand for so long. If she could avoid sand planets for most of the rest of her life, she’d be content. 

“Anyone we need to hail to land?”

“Just land at those coordinates,” he murmured. There wasn’t much in the ways of docks where they were going. “Our security is in place, they’ve been told to be discreet,” he promised.

“Yes, sir,” she murmured with a half smile as she directed the craft down into the planet’s atmosphere. There was a field to land in, a few buildings out around it. Easy enough. The landing was as smooth as any she had made into a formal dock. 

Though it wasn’t necessary, hearing her use those words was oddly satisfying, though not as much as when she called him master. Once their craft was parked, he put BB-8 in charge of it and offered his hand to Rey.

BB-8 trilled at the two of them but had his stunner ready. He’d gotten rather used to threatening to stun those that would disturb the two. 

Rey had to hold back a laugh as she took Kylo’s hand and moved to stand, brushing a free strand of hair back behind her ear. 

As they exited the craft the green here was just as bright as it had been from orbit, and their guards were standing at attention. This would become another thing that became normal. 

Though he didn’t wrap his arm around her, he kept her close no less. Closer than any apprentice. Every so often, his gloved hand brushed against hers. A soft wind helped rise the hems of his cloak as he marched forward towards the small gathering ahead. An ensign ready to introduce them to a few locals that would help give them a taste of all Taanab had to offer.

The proximity was appreciated as she strode beside him, the slight frill to the bottom her tunic being brushed by the wind. The ensign looked a little nervous as their guards moved to flank them immediately. She was certain that this was going to be something she’d have to adjust to once they made their announcements. 

The ensign bowed their head with a bit more of a respectful smile and expression. “Supreme Leader, Commander Rey. Welcome to Taanab.”

Ren merely gave a nod of the head. “We are grateful for the welcome,” he responded. 

A small smile curved the ensign’s lips. “We are grateful for your visit. If you would follow me, we’ve prepared a sampling of Taanab’s fare for you and the commander.”

“Sounds delicious,” he responded simply, following the ensign forward. He couldn’t say he knew much about Taanab.

The ensign started to lead them off to one of the buildings further away in the little settlement, rattling off history and uses of Taanab. It handled a lot of livestock and helped other planets in the inner rim, like Coruscant, feed its people. 

“I hear it’s quite the retreat,” Ren said. It was a lush planet, he understood how it had appealed to those from busier cosmopolitan planets. There was something relaxing about Taanab. “Perhaps some time we’ll come for a longer visit,” he looked towards Rey.

“It would be a nice change every once and awhile,” she murmured in reply to her partner, her glove covered hand brushing his lightly. Soon. Soon they wouldn’t be hiding in the shadows from others. Though their next visit would likely have even more guards on them. 

He allowed his fingers to capture her for a few moments before pulling away. Perhaps as part of their honeymoon. It would be a long one with quite the itinerary but a needed one at that. 

The ensign made no motion to have noticed, and if he had, he did well to hide it. “The main families have provided some of their finest yields to produce your dinner,” he told them, leading them to a dining room with a few people already there, discussing over cocktails.

The ring was hidden by her gloves at the moment, and as they walked into the dining room, she knew she’d be at his right hand at the end of that table. Unlike with people from Naboo, the talking continued, clearly not going to actually turn their attention to the pair till they sat down. Leaders but not royalty...yet.

Ren led her towards one of the smaller clusters chatting about. A face he recognized. “Aleksey,” he greeted. “I haven’t seen you since...the Academy.”

The blond man turned, his gaze a striking shade of blue. There was a wildness to his features, though perhaps that was more in part from his beard. It was impressive, and cut in a manner that was quite unique. 

“Supreme Leader,” he greeted politely. “It has been...some time,” he agreed.

“Rey, this is Aleksey Kallus,” he introduced. “This is my commander, Rey.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” she greeted in kind with a half smile. The fact that Kylo seemed to want to approach him was..interesting. She liked it though. 

“The pleasure’s mine,” the blond said with a nod. “I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to have dinner with the new power in the galaxy,” he looked at Ren. “Didn’t expect it to be...someone I knew.”

A bit of a smile curved Rey’s lips as she glanced up at Kylo and then back to the blond. “How well do the two of you know each other?”

“Our parents were good friends,” Ren said simply. They’d already established their similar schooling paths. “Shall I take your presence on Taanab as a new chapter for you?” he asked his former classmate.

Aleksey gave an uncomfortable smile and gave a small nod. “I’ve become...negotiable with time,” he murmured.

Part of her wanted to ask more questions, but she’d do that once they were alone again. It was surprising he hadn’t realized the power was Kylo though, considering the broadcasts. Unless he wasn’t paying attention to First Order broadcasts. 

“Good,” Ren said, suppressing the amusement in his features. “As governor of such a bountiful planet, it would be a missed opportunity if you weren’t,” he reminded gently.

There was the slightest bit of tension. “We aren’t planning on missing opportunities,” he assured. “Now come, feast with us,” he ushered the pair towards the table.

Rey took the seat to Kylo’s right and actually looked at the blond with a slight raise of her brow. “Well, that’s reassuring to hear,” she drawled. It was more than she could say for her best friends after all. 

Food was brought to the table, a trio of small dishes placed before them as one of the servers explained the various local items on display. A mix of pickled and fresh vegetables for them to taste.

Conversation remained pleasant, though there was obviously still some tension. Ren knew his presence was hard for many. Beyond being imposing, he wasn’t the most verbose of creatures in social settings. The plates were taken and more were brought, course after course of some of the freshest ingredients set forth with drinks to elevate the experience.

“So,” Kallus said, looking at their guests. “I hear you’re off to Coruscant for a speech, Supreme Leader,” he said gently. “Any chance of getting a hint as to the big announcement?” he smirked.

Kylo Ren watched him for a moment. “You’ll learn it soon enough,” he promised. He wasn’t about to divulge anything. “Just like everyone else,” he added, taking a sip of his drink. 

“If you’d like to go to Coruscant to witness it yourself, you’re more than welcome. It is a neutral territory now after all,” Rey drawled as she took a sip from her drink before taking another bite from the small plates. Everything was fresh and vibrant. Not that food on Naboo was bad...but she’d want to come back here. 

“It is,” Ren nodded, offering his lover a nod before looking at the other man. “I’m sure we could manage a good seat for you,” he added.

Aleksey offered a small smile. “I might consider it,” he responded. “Coruscant is one of our many clients.” It wasn’t like he had no business there. “Might be good to pass by and visit.”

“Do you have a lot of contacts on Coruscant and planets in the Inner Rim?” Rey couldn’t help but ask as she lifted a brow, starting to come up with a few potential ideas. 

“I do,” he said. “I wasn’t placed in power here for my good looks, though I’d say they helped,” he shamelessly flirted with the commander. 

A slight chuckle left her at that as she shook her head. “If good looks led to power, or even helped, I’m sure a lot of the conflicts in the galaxy could be solved with a well placed appearance or two from either side,” she joked, brushing off his flirtation as she took another bite of food. 

“Kallus was quite the strategist,” Ren told his commander. “And rather gifted in close combat if memory serves.”

The blond gave a chuckle. “You often bested me,” he said gently. “Though you did have advantages,” he reminded. 

Looking between the two, she couldn’t help but chuckle. “Did you keep your skills as a strategist by chance?”

They were going to need a council. If he already got along with Kylo and could potentially utilize his skills. He could be one of their contacts in the Inner Rim. 

The Supreme Leader looked between Rey and Kallus, seeing where she was getting at. It was a possibility he figured. 

“The Perlemian Route has been safe has it not?” he asked the question in return. “Not many can successfully negotiate with the Hapans.”

A bit more of a smile curved her lips as she glanced back at her lover with a raised brow, leaving herself open to him. It sounded like he would be a valuable asset that could be utilized during negotiations with other people. “Have you often had successful negotiations with your dealings?”

Kallus studied her a moment. “Can’t say it’s led me wrong so far,” he smirked.

“Negotiating trade through problem routes is a rather valued skill. It’s the ability to keep things to your advantage,” she murmured. Studying the data pad deals while she had been injured had shown her how delicate that could actually be. 

The blond nodded. “It’s give and take, but keeping an advantage is always pleasant,” he said, refusing to show his hand completely. He’d been lucky in his dealings, but he had also shown promise. It wasn’t much cleaner than war, but definitely more profitable for him.

Ren took a bite of his dish and took it all in, ever the analyst. “It appears to be more than pleasant,” he said looking around. “Talent like that, you could thrive in the First Order,” he said. “Unless you’re still held back by your father’s ideals…”

“My father’s ideals were...short-sighted,” he murmured.

That seemed to indicate that his father had been part of the rebellion or the Resistance. Huh. As she took a bit of her food she seemed to consider it for a moment. “And what are you hoping that your more…broadened ideals will get you?”

Aleksey looked to the young woman. “I ask nothing,” he said quietly, taking a sip of his drink. “Merely stating my capabilities as they’ve been asked of. If my services are needed, then that’s something to be discussed,” he stated.

Rey glanced over to her lover, keeping her expression schooled but she thought he’d be useful. Her lack of knowledge when it came to negotiations was clear when she helped him and Kylo wasn’t the most...personable person in the galaxy. 

“We can discuss your talents and how best to employ them some other time perhaps,” Ren responded. It was a smart way for Kallus to allow them to keep control, it was calculated. He could see it, but he didn’t mind it. If anything he was seeing what Rey was hinting at. “I fear our time here is coming to an end, though the company has been beyond pleasant,” he assured.

As Rey took a final bite of a piece of fruit she couldn’t help but feel a little proud of hinting at this to Kylo. It would be useful and a way that they could better utilize the Inner Rim. Plus if someone with a history of Republic sympathies was in their circle it might make more people get on board. “Perhaps we’ll see you on another visit to Coruscant before too long,” she offered with a small smile. 

“I hope so,” he offered the woman a corner smile to match the smolder in his gaze.

Ren cut things short by standing. “I don’t doubt it,” he said coolly. “Commander,” he silently motioned for them to take their leave. He didn’t like the way Aleksey looked at his fiancee, but then he couldn’t really blame the man could he? No one knew they were more than high ranking officials of the First Order.

Standing smoothly, she offered a charming smile. “Take care, Aleksey,” she offered before turning to walk with Kylo back towards their cruiser. That bit of possession she could feel almost making her chuckle. 

Rather than being walked back by an ensign, Kallus and one of his partners walked them back to the shuttle, seeing them off. Once the bay door closed behind them, Ren brought her closer, planting a kiss on her.

Kissing him back she couldn’t help but smile, pressing closer and wrapping her arms around him. 

When he pulled away, he watched those plump welcoming lips of hers a while longer before catching her gaze. “Should probably fly us out,” he murmured though he didn’t want to let her go.

“You do have a speech,” she murmured, though her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips as she lightly bit her bottom lip. “...Have I told you that there’s something attractive about you wanting to make sure everyone knows I’m yours?”

He looked at her lips again. “Wait until I let the galaxy know,” he said in a low, husky tone.

“I look forward to it,” she nearly crooned before claiming his lips for a brief kiss again, her fingers trailing down his chest as she pulled away to go back to the cockpit. 

A shiver ran down his spine, and as she sauntered off, he stayed back a moment to compose himself. He had a speech to give, which meant he had to get his mind back in it. Soon enough they would be able to be public. Every action he took brought them closer to it.

With a jump they were close to Coruscant, and one step closer to a new chapter in their endeavor. Thankfully neither of the generals of the rebellion were around, but that didn’t mean their presence was any less felt. Reaching that podium, Kylo Ren set his hands on the edges of the stand before him. He looked out onto the holo. Public speaking was something Hux excelled at, him, not so much. 

Rey strode to stand at his right side, just a half step behind him. _You can do this._ she soothed to him on a thought. In some way, they were always meant to take the lead. 

Though he didn’t look back, he let her feel that gratefulness before starting his speech. He began with a rallying call, establishing a firm grasp on his people. He covered victories the First Order had claimed, and helped empower his position, only to finally make his announcement.


	46. Festival of Light

For years, the Festival of Light had been a means to highlight Naboo’s place in the Republic. Shifting its meaning to suit his needs hadn’t seemed too hard, and though there had been undertones of resistance from beyond the planet, those around the Palace seemed appeased to have something of their past returned.

A week had passed since he’d had profiles done on Rey, establishing her lineage, and her place more firmly within the First Order. To many she had become a symbol of rising to glory while keeping that fairytale aspect. For others, she had become a threat, especially any rebels that might have considered her the last Jedi.

Revealing her own family ties and lineage had been rather nerve wracking. Terrifying really if she was honest, but his lineage was on full display for the galaxy as well and this now appeared strategic.

The previous night, he had done an interview with Rey at his side, announcing their engagement, setting up the Festival of Light as a sort of celebration of that, of the light they planned to bring to the galaxy after so many decades of war and destruction. A new dawn, under a different Empire. The interview had been quick, not as in detail as it could have been, and broadcast to the galaxy at large again. 

With a bit of help from Asa, she finished getting ready for the event. Her attire was more formal than what she was used to. Elaborate and red and black and gold. The jewel of Zenda was woven into a circlet that wove into the braids of her hair. There were a few guards with her as she left her quarters, Kylo was already out in one of the squares, making their presence and appearance felt. 

His robes were cleaner than his usual attire, more regal. With no mask, his hair had been combed through and held in place with a thin vine made of gold. It hadn’t been his idea, but it at least kept his hair out of his face which was something he didn’t deal with much with his mask. A glass of a local drink in hand, he chatted with General Hux and a few dignitaries, giving his lover time to finish readying herself before they would make their way to the stage and start the festivities.

Once she was sure that she would be able to walk smoothly, she kept her hands settled at her side and made her way out of the palace to go down to the squares where all of the festivities were. There was a hidden pocket in the dress for her saber, just in case, but she was pretty sure that she wouldn’t need it. 

He felt her as she drew closer, slowly bringing his conversation to an organic end. Hux of course didn’t understand the abrupt closure until he noticed Ren’s attention towards the staircase. Though he held back the sigh, he felt it as he realized just how entwined they were. It was something he should have seen sooner, but he had been far too busy trying to keep control of the situation to truly appreciate the various obstacles he ran head first for.

A smile curved her lips as she met Kylo’s gaze. No gloves covered her hands, the ring he had chosen for her on full display. Her steps were careful and slow, still learning how to walk in these heels but she was graceful enough as she made her way to her fiance’s side. 

“You look rather handsome,” she murmured before placing a kiss to his cheek with a smile. 

That kiss had his lips spread into a small closed smile. “You look…” he took in a breath as he took in her appearance. “Amazing,” he responded. She was beautiful. Breathtaking. His hand slipped under hers, bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

A faint blush colored her cheeks with a smile that was just for him curving her lips. Ignoring the general completely for the time being. “Thank you,” she replied, lacing her fingers with his rather easily. 

“You ready?” he asked in an undertone, feeling a flutter in his chest as the reality of it all sunk in. Soon he’d be walking her onto the stage, and presenting her officially to the people. His people. Their people. It was exhilarating.

She lightly squeezed his hand and gave a nod of her head. “I am if you are,” she said quietly, her eyes only on him. This was something she wouldn’t have known to ask for when they discovered that bond...but she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

He nodded, leading her towards the landing in front of the palace where their people waited expectantly for the start of a new era of a favored festival.

As they took their place, the parade going about town was nearing them. Members of their army and Gungans displaying the greatness of Naboo with a flair of the First Order throughout. Asa had assisted in tweaking color schemes, reds marrying deep purples, black and gold accenting as if they had always harmonized so beautifully. 

The colors were still that vibrancy that Naboo seemed to be known for and the pairing of the colors worked wonderfully. It even showed in what the pair of soon to be imperial royals were wearing. Rey glanced back at Asa with a small grateful smile before she focused back on the parade. All of Naboo seemed more vibrant and happy than they had been before. 

As it came to an end before them, he swallowed down and gave a small nod of his head. He hadn’t really smiled in so long, he was almost afraid to try and scare those closest to them in attendance. 

“A stunning performance,” his voice was projected, a holo displayed not only across Naboo, but throughout the galaxy. “Naboo is home to some of the greatest minds the galaxy has seen,” he said. “It’s creativity and beauty like no other. Just as the gem my soon to be Empress wears, so will Naboo be under our reign…”

Rey kept her hand in his, pressed to his side as his equal for only the second time as far as the galaxy was concerned. It was a refreshing place to be. Both of their bloodlines being acknowledged making Naboo start to actually embrace them. 

“Creativity, culture, tradition, and strength are some of the things that make Naboo strong, and what we hope to bring in some ways to the galaxy through our empire,” she added on smoothly, her voice projected as well. 

“Though we are celebrating our engagement, this night is as much about all of you as it is us,” he assured the people. “From this moment forward, Naboo’s Festival of Light will celebrate as much our place in the light of this new era, as much as the spark that makes Naboo, Naboo,” he continued.

“A spark that will shine through this empire and mark a new beginning for the galaxy,” she agreed with him. This time, the people of Naboo seemed more engaged with their speech, possibly because they were helping to keep their culture alive. 

His gaze lingered on the people before them. They seemed happy, and after years of speeches in front of troopers, it was a welcome change. 

“Now let us enjoy the celebrations!”

On that note, he allowed the festivities to resume, fireworks released into the air above. There were many cheers and the music started up anew. 

There was a measure of relief and relaxation that eased through her once the festivities started. Turning to her fiancé, she pressed a kiss to his jaw. “We should go and enjoy the celebration with our people.”

He agreed with a curt bow of his head, tangling their fingers together as he led her to a small gathering. It wasn’t exactly among the people, but it was a mix of representatives from Naboo as well as dignitaries from other planets. Most in the hopes of making it onto the Supreme Council being discussed behind closed doors.

A smile curved her lips as she lightly squeezed his hand. Though she hoped to be able to get them closer to their people rather than just the dignitaries as the evening progressed. Drinks and food were moved through the party and while she did listen to the idle chatter of those vying for a council seat, she also started to tap her foot to the beat of the music. 

Having her close as they moved from dignitary to dignitary felt nice. It was a comfort to have the woman there. Gently, his fingers brushed the small of her back, leading her away. “Want to dance?” he asked, having noticed that she’d been tapping her foot.

That light brush made her smile though she found herself blushing a little bit. “I genuinely don’t know how,” she admitted with a soft chuckle. There weren’t many occasions for dancing out in the wastes of Jakku. 

“I’d love to if you showed me…” she said after a moment. 

Ren watched her for a moment, allowing the tips of his fingers to trace around her cheek and along her jaw. “Follow me,” he asked, leading her towards the crowd that had been dancing nearby. He kept her close to him, a hand settling on the small of her back as the other had their fingers tangling.

Rey had a general idea of what to do, but not much else than that. There were holos of dancing that some people had after all, and she had seen some of the other resistance fighters dance. As he led her to the crowd and pulled her in, one hand settled on his shoulder while the other stayed tangled with his and squeezed lightly. 

Although not the most gifted of dancers, Ren knew how to get by. Both his parents had made it a point to teach him for their own reasons. “Don’t overthink it,” he suggested. It had been his main issue when he had been younger. Of course women seemed to just pick this sort of thing up much easier.

“I’ll try not to,” she stepped in just a bit closer, letting him lead their dance. 

“It’s a bit like fighting, just less violent,” he offered a bit of a smirk. Footwork on a dancefloor was no different than in a training room. At least, that was what his grandfather had told him, and he hadn’t been wrong.

A soft chuckle left her at that and she couldn’t help but smile at him. “Is that right?” She lightly squeezed his hand, following him as smoothly as she could. 

He echoed that laughter. “So I’ve been told,” he smirked, enjoying how close he could have her.

A smile lit up her expression and she couldn’t help but chuckle. “Wonder who would have told you that,” she teased lightly but she was enjoying getting to be a little more open with him in public.

“I’m sure you’d like to know,” he teased back lightly. 

“I bet I can guess.”

“Not gonna tell you."

A small pout curved her lips but she danced with him carefully, not overthinking it because of him. “Fine.”

As the songs changed, he eased her across the floor, flaunting her as they danced. “I know you wanted to go further in with the crowds,” he told her quietly. “In time we’ll be able to join them.”

“They’ve started accepting us here. I don’t think it will take that much time,” she reminded in a soft tone, actually pleased to be in his arms in public like this. Not that she hadn’t found the other less appropriate flaunting unenjoyable. 

A breath of laughter escaped him. “It doesn’t mean there aren’t those opposed,” he reminded gently. Security details would be more than simply having people tailing them. It meant locations would be scanned and itineraries carefully vetted.

A sigh left her lips at that. “Can’t make everyone agree with us,” she spoke lightly but she understood. All of the distance was strange though. “We could handle it though. If something were to happen. We aren’t helpless.”

His lips brushed a light kiss to her temple. He tried not to make the argument that Sadyst had caught them off guard. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves for now,” he whispered.

Rey let her eyes close for just a moment before she nodded her head. “Details later,” she agreed. They’d had a win on several fronts and that was worth celebrating. 

That was definitely something he could accept. His hand gently squeezed hers, bringing it closer to their pressed bodies. Just being like any other couple, even for just a few moments felt nice. As if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, if only for however many songs they opted to remain for. 

A soft smile curved her lips and she pressed close to him as they moved across the dance floor with another song. She was fine dancing with him for hours if he’d allow it, but she knew that they’d have some actual official business to work on during this. Until then, she’d enjoy this while she could. 

After a few more songs, he sighed, keeping her close as he stilled with her off to the side. “We should get back to mingling..." 

“Unfortunately,” she murmured with a bit of humor, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw and lightly squeezing his hand. 

A few people glanced at them every so often .The natives of Naboo seemed to be happy enough seeing them behave like people, while members of the Order, soon to be the Empire, were looking on with a bit of confusion and apprehension. 

“We can do some training in the morning,” he offered. He much rather fight than mingle, but he knew it was necessary. Hadn’t she been the one advocating for life? Although Armitage Hux seemed in his element, he still didn’t trust him enough to leave him to his own devices yet.

“Sounds like we have a plan for the morning,” she agreed easily as she moved with him back towards the other dignitaries. There were several from different planets that had come, likely due to their previous announcement of their plans and engagement, and she had half hoped to see familiar faces in the crowd. 

Fingers laced with hers, he smirked. “I have other plans, we can discuss them later,” he offered her a look that was more than suggestive as to what he had in mind. “Until then, I’m sure we can find some familiar faces,” he looked at the crowd, recognizing a few himself. Some, like Cristha, which he wished to avoid. Others he felt impartial to.

“Supreme Leader,” a familiar baritone spoke, the blond man they had met on Taanab giving a slight bow. His garbs were smart, with pristine lines, a stark contrast to the long golden locks tied behind his head in a loose ponytail. His sideburns extended to cover half of his cheeks, and carefully trimmed to avoid surrounding his lips. A style quite akin to how his father had worn his beard. “The festivities are impeccable,” he offered.

“Kallus,” Ren responded with a bit of a smile. “Our team has truly outdone themselves,” he agreed.

“A pleasure to see you again, Kallus,” Rey answered with a smile and a brief nod of her head, glancing for just a moment at the blonde woman at his side. 

The woman on his arm gave a charming enough smile, though seemed a little more guarded. “A pleasure to meet you both. We appreciate the opportunity to visit here. I’m Venora.” She offered with a smile. 

Ren nodded. “We hope you enjoy your stay,” he nodded. 

“It would seem hard not to, on a planet like this,” she supplied smoothly. 

Rey couldn’t help but smile at the other woman and give a nod of her head. That honestly was something they could agree with. Naboo was more than she ever would have expected. 

“Can’t disagree there,” the Supreme Leader responded. “It’s a beautiful planet,” he agreed.

Before anyone else could speak, a trooper in full armor came over and saluted. “Sir. Urgent message for you from a tribe of Mandalorians,” he announced through that modulated helmet. 

“Duty calls,” he told his guests before turning to his lover. Gently, he brought her hand to his lips. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised, giving her a look before pulling away to follow the trooper. 

“Alright,” she replied softly, half wanting to draw him back to her or follow but this did give her a bit more freedom to move around Naboo and to look at the rest of the celebration. It wasn’t like she didn’t have the Force or her saber. 

He had an inkling of who would be on the other line, though he could only hope it was with better news than he’d gotten of late on negotiations.

Once he was gone with the trooper, she watched as Hux and a few other dignitaries followed after and she moved a bit further into the festivities, grabbing a drink from a passing server and taking a sip. It was fizzy and sweet on her tongue. Whatever it was, she liked it. 

A trooper marched up to her once the lot was out of sight. “Your presence is needed madam,” the voice sounded through the modulator.

“Needed where,” she asked carefully as she eyed the trooper, taking a sip from her glass. That was strange. 

The trooper motioned to the doors that lead to the palace where Hux and Ren had disappeared off to. It was the only shared path. “It’s urgent,” he looked towards her.

“Lead the way,” she drawled carefully, keeping her glass in her hand. If this was urgent then perhaps there was something more going on with the negotiations with the Mandalorians. 

With a nod, he led her away from the crowd and through the doors, though rather than take the main hall, he led her down a flight of stairs and to a room off to the side. Inserting a code cylinder into the hole, and allowing the door to open. Extending his arm, he motioned for her to enter.

She followed after him though she became a bit more tense as they didn’t go down the main hall. There was still a lot of this palace that she didn’t know and it would be easy enough for her to get misplaced. But she followed after him and as the door opened she stepped slowly inside. 

Once in, he followed and closed the door. Taking off the helmet, Poe Dameron took a few refreshing breaths. “Sorry for the theatrics,” he ran his fingers through his hair, though the glove made it frustrating. “Honestly, do these suits do anything other than make their wearers suffer?” Even Ewok arrows broke through them, and beyond looking neat, they really didn’t do anything did they?

As soon as that helmet came off her expression lit up. “Poe!” 

Launching herself at him she hugged him tightly, luckily the glass was mostly empty so no liquid sloshed on either of them as she hugged. Clung to him rather. 

A chuckle from inside the room answered the pair. “Not really. Though they did improve them from the Empire’s days they really just are miserable to be in,” Finn answered as he walked over and couldn’t help but laugh. “Glad to see that you’re happy to see us.”

“Much better than unhappy to see us, which might have been violent, and this is much much better,” he said, keeping her in a bit longer before releasing her so Finn could get a hug.

Finn pulled her into a hug and couldn’t help but smile. “True. She might have drawn that new saber. Which would have been odd with this dress...You look so fancy,” he chuckled and let her just greet them for a moment. 

“I missed you both,” she admitted as she hugged Finn back and then stepped back to look at them both, almost laughing. “The trooper uniform looks so strange on you, Poe.”

Poe had to agree there. “Hopefully the last time that happens,” he shrugged and the pieces of white clanked a bit. “How do you... scratch an itch in these?” he looked at Finn. Honestly, he felt tight and itchy and sweaty, and a lot of things. It was just really unpleasant. “Anyways, not much time,” he said. “You look good,” he looked her over.

“You don’t,” Finn said bluntly with a bit of a smirk to his husband. 

There was an ease in Rey’s posture as she looked between them but then blushed slightly before she nodded. “Thank you...I’m still figuring out these heel things. There’s a learning curve,” she half joked before she linked between them. “Are you both alright?”

“Good enough,” Poe assured her with a bit of a smile. “Though we didn’t come just to congratulate you on your impending nuptials,” he said honestly. 

“There are a few concerns,” he stated as he glanced at Poe and then back to Rey.

A sigh left her lips even as she sat down the glass and actually fiddled with the ring on her hand. “I had a feeling this wasn’t just a congratulations. You wouldn’t risk the Resistance with just a congratulations.”

“Like your fiancé wanting to become Emperor…” he said, glancing her way. 

“Well...that…” she tried not to fidget. It was a plan that was getting them secure and making things safer for the both of them. “It offers greater security.” And greater control. 

Poe bit his tongue a moment. “Does it? Guess Coruscant won’t be neutral too long?” he said a bit more curtly.

“Coruscant is still a neutral planet...Naboo is becoming the capital,” she fidgeted with the ring. “Poe...a Republic is what made it possible for my grandfather to rise to power. All it took was one spark of fear and guidance that was meant to destroy it all and it was gone.”

“Rey,” Finn started, his voice a bit more gentle, trying not to yell the way he wanted to. “Isn’t this exactly what you were trying to prevent back on Exegol?”  
“Neutrality implies more than one option in the universe,” he reminded. “We both know that this renewed attempt at domination only goes one way…”

“You can’t tell me that a Republic would have let the Order continue to exist, Poe…” which meant the conflict would never stop. 

Poe went to pinch the bridge of his nose and groaned at the armored glove instead. “Maybe because they weren’t interested in simply being a party and wanting complete control over the entire universe at the cost of anything that would dare stand in its way?” He looked to Finn for some assistance.

Finn sighed as he looked right at Rey. “The Order has only ever wanted control, Rey. Subservience. Even if they aren’t abducting children anymore they want to be this force to be reckoned with.”

The young woman took in a slow breath. “And that isn’t what I want. I want a galaxy that can exist with a measure of peace. We’re making alliances with people that haven’t be in the fold in years. This isn’t the same order that you fled from, Finn.”

“And what happens when a planet rejects it?” Poe asked. “What will this new order do?”

“We’re figuring that out, Poe. The Order hasn’t had a nearly peaceful acceptance until now. We didn’t slaughter Naboo, it’s former Queen is even still here. It’s a step in the right direction.”

“A step doesn’t mean it’ll keep stepping in that direction, Rey,” Finn warned carefully. 

Poe shook his head. “So you’ll depose every leader and force them to yield or die?”

Rey took in a slow breath again and picked back up her drink, downing the rest of it. The bubbly liquid was helping a bit. “That isn’t the plan. We can’t exactly be everywhere at once. Ultimately a council would help with the everyday of the planets,” she stated, though even she knew that ultimately they’d only try so many times. 

“Delegation so the blood is on someone else’s hands,” Poe thought. “Got it.”

“Poe,” Finn said lightly. This was their friend, it wasn’t like they were talking to Ren. 

As she took in a deep breath she actually held out her hand. “Give me the key you have to this room, Poe,” she said calmly. It wasn’t a demand and she wasn’t using the Force, though all of them knew she could have. 

“Or what?” he asked, meeting her gaze. “You’ll do what?”

“What would you do if a member of your opposition had a key to anything in your base, Poe?” It was a calm answer even as her expression looked torn. 

“Rey..” Finn started but she glanced at him and shook her head. 

“What? Are you both going to say you’ve held onto that key in case I get hurt? For my own good? You are my best friends and I love you both… but after what happened on Scarif I don’t trust you not to use it for another reason.”

“Just like we don’t trust the Order not to fall into nasty habits of taking things by force,” Poe reminded. 

Rey looked back at Poe. “I don’t want to have to take it by force, Poe. I let you get rid of any credentials I had with the Resistance. If things were different...if you could trust _me_ , I’d let you keep that. But as long as you attempting to kill him is a possibility I need to know you can’t find a way into our home.”

“I’ll just get another,” he said simply, not handing it as he began walking away. There was no point in arguing.

“Poe,” she said a bit more sharply. “Who are you getting these keys from?” If he had just had the one she could assume that it was from the past and that he didn’t have an active contact. If he had an active contact...they had a security breach. 

He turned and looked at her. “Guess not everyone is happy with the new regime,” he said. “Come on Finn, we’ve extended our welcome.”

“...Good seeing you Rey,” Finn nodded as he moved past her and back to Poe’s side. 

“Dameron....please don’t make me do this,” she asked. She wouldn’t use the Force, this time, but if this happened now she would have to the next time they saw each other. He was drawing a line in the sand and she’d have to respond. 

Poe turned to look at her. “I’m not making you do anything,” he retorted.

“By not giving me that key and not telling me who you got it from...yes you are. I have a right to defend my home. If I was gunning for Finn in your own home, you’d want to know.”

“So you can terminate who did?” he asked. “We came to talk, but if you feel attacked, that’s all I need to know isn’t it?”

“I don’t feel attacked but you might use that to...I can’t lose him, Poe. I can’t.” Her voice wasn’t steely, it was quiet and almost vulnerable in a way she hadn’t been with him in...had it been months?

Poe looked at her. “It’s not the opportunities that have been lacking,” he muttered. 

Rey met his gaze and took in a slow breath. “Please try to trust me...he’s not who he used to be. On either front.” 

“Not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing, Rey,” Finn reminded lightly.

“Then trust me,” he said simply. “It goes both ways, Rey.”

She exhaled a breath slowly, weighing her options, before she gave a simple nod of her head. “Please don’t use that to try to hurt him, Poe, Finn. It’s all I ask.”

“I won’t.” 

“We won’t, Rey.” Not unless it was unavoidable. 

The brunette gave a nod of her head, lightly biting her bottom lip without another word. This entire situation was getting more and more complicated by the day. 

Without another word, Dameron stepped out of the door, his helmet back in place to blend in. He and Finn still had to make it back to their aircraft, and he had to hope that Rey wouldn’t try to have them detained. At this point, he wasn’t sure who they could trust, or what to expect.


	47. Cavorting

A lot of care and planning had gone into the execution of revamping the throne room in the palace to make it worthy of its new purpose. A platform had been raised, between each column leading to it, banners of the First Order were set in place. There was something colder about the appearance of the room. Though mostly utilitarian, the imposing throne perched above the main floor was anything but. It blocked much of the light from the window behind, diffusing the natural sunlight into a halo that radiated around the seat.

Rey was going through the different outfits that had been given as options to both him and to her from Asa and Hux. This was going to be quite the spectacle, a crown going on his head and a crown would be on hers on their wedding day. It was a little strange to think about, though apparently so was the idea of putting him in something other than black.

“Kylo, you can’t just be in black for the ceremony. Just like you can’t _just_ be in black for our ceremony. Consider it practice,” she half teased. 

He perked a brow as he turned to face his fiancée. “I’m pretty sure I can do just about anything I please,” he said simply, returning his focus to some of the options before him. Color was not something he was fond of wearin g on his person. On banners, on her, on just about anything, fine, but this? 

“For me?” She asked with a small pout to her lips. Color made him look more alive, more personable in a way, and the black always made him look more severe. For his own coronation that was fine, but for their ceremony? She was demanding some color.

That pout, it stirred something inside him he couldn’t quite explain. A sigh left his lips as beckoned her closer with a hand motion. He needed her close to him, to have that proximity.

A small smile curved her lips as she strode over to him, taking his hand in hers as she looked up at him. Perhaps pouting was a bit of a cheat, but she was honestly willing to do it on occasion. 

Gently, he raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against the back of it, turning it to press another in her palm. “You know I have a hard time resisting you when you do that,” he groaned, meeting her gaze.

Meeting his gaze with her own, she batted her lashes at him. “Do you really? I hadn’t noticed,” she spoke with a bit of a cheeky smile before she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Perhaps I should remind you,” he teased, pulling her closer to claim her lips and lightly press himself to her.

Kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed closer to him and relaxed. Moments like this were her favorite part of her life with him. They’d be able to steal more of them soon enough. 

He would rather kiss her and enjoy his time with her rather than cater to some silly ceremony. It was just theatrics to something that was already set in stone or so to speak. This was far easier than picking something to wear to get some piece of metal placed on his head for the universe to see. Cupping her cheeks he deepened the kiss.

There was very little desire to break the kiss, not when they’d have to actually sit and take petitioners in that room they’d set up as the throne room. She deepened it with him and ran her fingers back through his hair with a gentle sigh. 

“At this rate we might be late,” he said against her lips, nipping that lower lip of hers before claiming another kiss.

A shiver rolled through her and she tightened her grip on him slightly with a soft laugh. Kissing him back for a few moments, she broke the kiss and nuzzled in against his neck. “We can’t be late for your coronation, love.” 

“You sure?” he asked, smoothing his hands down her sides.

“I’m sure we can’t be late. I’m also sure I wouldn’t mind being late, but we shouldn’t be,” she retorted, even as she didn’t pull away from him. 

With a sigh he nodded. “We’ll disappear after then,” he offered a corner smile before looking at the garbs again and deciding on a black that pulled on a bluish tint, silver detailing breaking up everything being monochromatic or whatever Qi’Ra had said when she’d introduced the options.

As they looked back over the options that were presented, she smiled at him before she selected a dress that was dark blue with bits of silver so it was almost like a night sky with starlight. It was something that seemed to match his but wasn’t nearly as intricate. The spotlight needed to be on him this time. 

The ties were easy enough to secure as she stripped out of her usual clothes and put on the dress. She moved to the mirror and pulled her hair back from her face, working on a braid that wrapped around her head and left some of it going down her back.

It took him longer to get dressed, which annoyed him. Everything felt tighter than usual. Overall, he was aggravated. “You look good,” he said looking at her, enjoying the sight of her.

Looking over her shoulder at him she smiled. “So do you. Very handsome,” she praised, looking him over, her smile getting a bit brighter as she did so. 

He leaned and claimed her lips in a quick exchange. “I’ll let you finish getting ready,” he offered. He knew she’d have to get hair and whatever women did. It would give him a moment to meditate.

Kissing him back she almost pouted, but held back the urge. “Just need to put on a little bit of makeup,” she replied with a slight wrinkling of her nose before she turned to the mirror and painted her lips red as well as added a bit of kohl to outline her eyes. 

Ren nodded, giving her space as he took a seat to collect himself. Needing time to simply clear his mind before everything.

Once she painted her lips she actually studied herself in the mirror. She looked so much different than she had when all of this started. She wasn’t malnourished anymore and it was strange seeing herself in something so nice.

Everything felt surreal. If he’d been told this would be the outcome of demanding a droid be hunted, his past self might have laughed. Still, he had not only found the girl but she was so much more than that. This pageantry merely another strand in a complicated weave to intertwine their paths further. 

When the knock finally came at their door, he slowly began collecting his thoughts he’d allowed to run amok. Taking a breath before rising to be led to the throne room to be crowned for all to see.

Rey moved to stand and smoothed her hands over the skirt of her dress. Looking over at him, she offered a reassuring smile. “Are you ready?” There would be no going back after this for either of them after this. 

With a nod, he answered her before opening the door where a detail awaited them. Though he wanted Rey at this side, he knew he had to do this part on his own. Marching forward Hux stayed a step behind as he walked him through it one more time. Asa and Qi’Ra doing the same for Rey as they followed behind.

Soon enough she’d be at his side again, but she’d be behind him and be allowed to stand at his side next to the throne after the crown had been placed on his head. It was all rather simple and she kept pace with the others as they walked through the halls. The whole event was going to be streamed through the galaxy...much like their union would be in a few short weeks. 

Adjusting the jewel of Zenda holding his cloak from where it perched over his shoulder, Kylo Ren stepped through the opening doors of the throne room to walk among representatives of the galaxy called to witness the ceremony. He could feel every gaze on him as he neared those stairs, and with every step that brought him closer to the massive obsidian seat. 

Once before it he turned to face a sample of his people as a holo droid settled in for a shot. 

“Today marks a new chapter in our history,” he said firmly. “As I take on the role of Emperor and help extend my rule through a Supreme Council, we will finally see true change across the systems,” he continued.

The droid stayed focused on him the entire time, not sweeping to look at who was in attendance, though there were small glimpses of other people’s heads in the bottom of the screen every so often as it floated there above them.

Rey stood back, out of frame as she watched him with a smile and kept her hands smoothing the front of her dress. He looked dashing and the officials were all focused on him, Hux making notes in his datapad and seemed prepared to step forward as soon as he was queued. 

He nodded to the general, taking a few steps to settle down on the throne to be crowned as such.

General Hux took a box from Asa and strode up the steps, moving around to the side of the throne. The back of it was far too high for him to reach above it comfortably to set the throne on his head, so this was the compromise. 

The room was silent, watching as the general opened the box and lifted out a circlet of silver and gold to sit upon his head. A duality of sorts. 

“From this day forth, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren will henceforth be known as the Emperor Kylo Ren, ruler of the galaxy, protector of the Inner Rim, defender of the Mid Rim, guardian of the Outer Rims, tamer of the Unknown Regions, killer of Jedi, destroyer of Sith, and Master of the Ren.”

Although he sat with a rigid back, beneath the steely gaze he held in the distance, he silently seethed. When he had accepted to take on the title of Emperor he hadn’t imagined it would lead to a litany of titles. Honestly, it was absolutely ludicrous.

That honestly was not too unexpected to Rey as she watched the pair of them, her arms relaxed at her side and expression calm, though a bit of laughter danced in her eyes. 

Hux lowered the circlet and made sure it was impeccably in place. It framed his face and the gold and silver was striking against his dark hair. Once the circlet was in place, Hux took a step back and looked right at the camera droid. 

“Your Imperial Majesty, Emperor Kylo Ren,” he announced to the stream, actually moving into a bowing position before the man could stand. 

When the man stood again from his throne, it was as Emperor, and whatever litany of titles Hux had decided to add. His gaze straight into the holo as he silently accepted the title.

As soon as he stood, the dignitaries and guards all moved to bow or curtsey, their eyes lowering to the floor. This had been discussed briefly, though there was one thing that Rey would start before Hux had a chance to speak. 

“Long live the Emperor,” she stated loudly, almost echoing in the silence of the room before a litany of echoes from the others answered her in repeating what she said.  
As the chant continued, he stood stoically, accepting their praise as they had accepted his titles. A mutual respect between leadership and people. Or so he had been told though whether it was Asa, Qi’Ra or Hux, he couldn’t quite remember. When it quietened down, he took a step towards the holo.

“Let this be known as Empire Day from this day forth,” he announced. A day that had been established before for similar reasons, but ditched when his grandfather had failed. “And the rest of the week as Golden Week.” 

With that over, he knew it was only the beginning of a number of parties to recognize and highlight his new position. At least he would share the burden soon enough. All he could think about was Rey, and how much he wanted out of his attire.

There was applause, led by Rey and quickly joined by their dignitaries. Though the droid spun to show those clapping before it refocused on the emperor and cut the feed. There would be parties and addresses to attend while Hux would compile the final list of Supreme Council members for their review. 

No sooner had the feed cut, Kylo was slipping out of the spotlight. His hand found Rey’s as he avoided the general a while longer. “Remind me not to allow Armitage to write out your titles,” he muttered.

Rey laced their fingers together and lightly squeezed his hand. “I’ll remind you. That’s quite the litany of titles,” she smiled up at him. 

He merely made a face and nodded at that. “Let’s escape before he finds me,” he said leaning in to speak the words in her ear.

A shiver rolled down her spine but she nodded her head with a bit of a smile and pulled him along. Oh, she’d take the “blame” for distracting their emperor if it came to it. 

While they did have a retinue of guards, their own knights, following behind them, no one else attempted to stop the Imperial couple from leaving the throne room. Even as Hux looked after them with a bit of a scowl, he continued to go through his own datapad, looking for all of the dossiers for the Council. 

Ren didn’t look back, keeping her arm locked with his as they disappeared. They’d have some time before the feast, not that he minded being late. Anything for a breather.

Rey took them back to their hall of the palace, and paused in the hall outside of a door that led to a balcony there. It overlooked a garden on the grounds. She loved the view they had of their planet here. 

Once on the balcony, he allowed his arm to snake around her back, his hand settling on her hip. Naboo was a beautiful planet. “Soon enough you’ll be my empress,” he reminded gently.

She leaned in against his side and looked out over the garden with a soft smile. “In about a week or so,” she agreed with a nod and glanced up at him. 

“How about festivities, can we be late to festivities?” he asked with a smirk.

“Mmm, I think we can be late to festivities, but not to our own wedding,” she proposed with a bit of an answering smirk as she looked up at him. “I am all yours, my emperor.”

He shifted her to press her back to his chest. “All mine?” he inquired, smoothing down her sides while his lips trailed down her neck.

Leaning back against him she shivered, letting her eyes fall closed as she tilted her head for him so he could access more of her neck. “Mhmm. All yours,” she responded softly. 

“Mmmmm,” he sounded happily, working at the clasps of her dress. “We should take this inside."

A shiver rolled through her as she tilted her head back to look at him. “Mmm, probably best. Can’t have anyone potentially seeing their new emperor this way,” she noted, letting the dress slide down her shoulders some as he loosened the clasps. 

Rather than staying in his arms, she slowly slipped out of them and back towards the door. Opening it, the knights were shooed backwards as she walked towards the door to their room. She slid one arm out of the half sleeve of her dress and then the other with a playful grin over her shoulder. 

Ren followed her, watching as she undressed. He used the force to close the doors behind him, unclasping the gem that held his cloak and let it fall to the ground. 

Once the door closed behind them she loosened the dress further and let it slide down her body. The dress had had built-in pads of fabric to support her breasts, leaving her in nothing but a pair of basics that matched her dress. She stepped out of the garment and hung it on the back of a chair. She’d have to find it again later after all. 

There were no words to express how he felt watching her strip for him like this. Quietly, he unbuckled his belt and fought with the clasps that held his tunic together. Shedding the top layers in more time than he’d have cared to take undressing himself by any means. After stepping out of his boots he marched towards her, claiming her lips. With steady steps, he walked her back towards the bed.

A giggle left her as soon as he got to her, her arms wrapping around him as she kissed him back. Flush to his bare chest, she limited the space between them as she savored it. They wouldn’t always be able to slip away like this, so she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. 

This was much better than speeches and galactic broadcasts. His hunger was apparent in how he deepened their exchange, still smiling from her laughter. It felt like years since they'd both been in such high spirits, a state he wished to maintain. “Mine,” he breathed between kisses, pulling her hip up as he pressed his still covered hardness to her. 

Nodding her head in answer to him she shivered. “All yours,” she promised before she kissed him back, just as deeply, almost arching into him as he pulled her hip into him. A soft gasp left her lips and her hands traced down his chest and towards the fastening of his pants. 

“A fealty that shall be rewarded,” he responded teasingly, helping her free him from his pants.

“Oh? I’m quite the lucky lady then,” she retorted as she unfastened them and pushed them down his legs along with his basics before her hand came up to wrap around his hardened length to stroke him. 

Ren helped as she pushed his pants, kicking them off quickly before claiming her lips. As he deepened the kiss, he settled more firmly between her thighs, aligning himself with her core. “Very lucky,” he said, nipping at her.

The nips made her shiver as she leaned back on the bed, scooting up it just a bit so he’d have to move back up with her. Her hands traced over his chest as she looked him over, heat and love lingering in her gaze. 

Following her up on the bed he trailed his lips down her neck and across her chest. She was perfect there for him, all on display and at his disposal. He took one of her breasts into his mouth, suckling and teasing her nipple as he smoothed over her core with his tip.

A sigh left her lips, one hand stroking back through his hair as she watched him. She moaned as he teased her, arching her hips into him some and her hand tightened on his hair slightly. He always knew just how she liked to be touched. 

While his attention shifted to her other breast, he sheathed himself into her slowly. A soft groan escaping him with every inch of him that delved into her warm welcoming core.

Her breath hitched as she arched into him, spreading her legs further for him as her fingers brushed through his hair and down his back. “Mmm, you feel so good,” she moaned. 

Hearing her praise had his lungs feel like they were floating. “You do too,” he managed, moaning as he fell into a steady pace. She felt amazing like that beneath him. Ren nipped at her breast before kissing up the side of her neck, holding his weight on the mattress beside her. His grasp remained on her hip, pulling her with every thrust to deepen their connection.

Another soft moan left her, her head falling back against their pillows so he could get at all of her neck as he kissed her. Her hips rolled to meet him with very little coaxing needed, her hands gripping his hair and his back respectively. That circlet still in his hair actually made a bit more of a grin curve her lips. 

Lost in sensation, he had forgotten about the crown on his head, far too occupied with the feeling of her warmth surrounding his length as he filled her. “What?” he managed between moans, confused by the grin she exposed in his direction.

Her fingers brushed the circlet and then down along his face. “You’re a rather dashing emperor,” she complimented with a hint of amusement before she barely stifled a moan by pressing her lips to his in another heated kiss. 

“You’ll make a beautiful empress,” he responded in a low velvet tone, kissing along her jaw. “And together we’ll make beautiful younglings…” he breathed, a moan escaping him at the feeling she created against him.

She could feel that warmth of emotion fill her chest and she kissed him more gently, her fingers tracing down his back on a soft moan and a nod of her head. “Beautiful and protected,” she agreed. What they were creating would make it safer for them to have younglings. 

Those words had him dip more firmly into her. He could imagine it, them, a few younglings running around, it would be wonderful. Something he wouldn’t have thought possible only months prior. 

“I love you."

She moaned at that firmer thrust and clutched at him a bit harder. The idea of having a family with him, raising one, filled her with such joy. 

“I love you too,” she murmured against his lips, looking up at him with that softer expression that was only for him. 

Between their words and their motions, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His fingers dug at her hips and through her hair as he lost himself to her. She was perfect, but more importantly, she was his.

The idea of beginning this with him was enough to make her lose herself more. She arched into him with another moan of his name, spurring him on to take her a bit more quickly, with a bit more power. Wanting to reach that end with him as she felt that bleed over from their bond. 

Her desire coursed through him as if his own, his hips rising and falling with more haste and abandonment. “Rey,” he called, holding back a while longer.

Her breath hitched again, nails lightly biting into his back as she whimpered. She could feel him balancing on that edge, and she almost whined. “Kylo,” she moaned right back, watching his face and staying as close to him as possible. 

That look of pleasure on her face was one he adored. It wasn’t much longer that he felt himself spilling into her, filling her with his seed.

It didn’t take long for her to follow after, her inner muscles tightened around him as she cried out her pleasure.

After riding out their climaxes, he pulled her with him as he rolled off her and onto the bed. Keeping her pressed to his chest. It was a while before his breathing evened out, a sense of relaxation coming over him.

Rey nuzzled in close to him, staying tucked against his chest as she caught her breath and pressed kisses along his collar bone. Her eyes fell closed as she listened to the sound of his heart beat as that sense of rightness and contentment flowed through her. She belonged where he was. 

“We need to head back soon,” he sighed, though barely meant it. At least he would be able to stand the masses for a while being sated. 

“Soon we will. Naboo will want its Emperor,..." She stayed close to him for now. Soon she'd get up and clean up with him, but not yet.


	48. Mandalorian Treatise

Decades of wars and civil disputes had left few Mandalorians left following the way. Though the creed still remained in various factions, they were spread throughout the galaxy, divided by time and space. Most living without raising attention to themselves, sticking to jobs through the guild, and slowly rebuilding what was once.

House Vizsla still seemed to dream of leading their people while various factions attempted to bring their name in the light to fill the power vacuum with them at its helm. Hidden on Mandalore, they remained to protect what was left of their home, in hopes that their people would some day return.

Of the remaining factions, three seemed willing to cooperate with the Ascendant Empire, if only to gain a bit more independence along with some sort of control over the other Mandalorians. A willingness that seemed to increase at the knowledge of what the First Order had to offer them. Kylo Ren had known when he’d taken in the master forger that he had more than a means to help create weapons and defenses worthy of him and his knights. After years of dedicated service, she was now a bargaining chip. A rarity truly. Though the way might still be of service throughout the galaxy, mostly fighters were left. Gone were the artisans that could weld beskar into any shape, and create the most unique of armors.

Rey stood at Kylo’s side in the throne room, one arm draped over the back of the throne as she stood there to listen to the petitions. The excuse given was that the soon to be Empress needed to be aware of what was going on in the galaxy so she could make informed decisions. The less official reason was that she wanted to be closer to her fiance just in case anyone tried anything. Since the last conversation with Poe and Finn she was being a bit more cautious...and she hadn’t told Kylo about their key.

As the petitioners entered, he had called her hand forth placing it on his shoulder. Her mere presence was distracting enough, and yet feeling her rather than simply sensing her helped him stay grounded. 

“Have you finally come to reconsider an alliance?” he demanded, watching the three masked individuals before him from the throne he perched on.

Her fingers lightly squeezed his shoulder as she watched on with that calm expression, seemingly studying the Mandalorians that were there. 

“It would depend on the terms of the alliance, Emperor Ren,” one modulated voice came from the man standing in the center as he seemed to keep his focus trained on the emperor. 

Ren watched them for a moment. “Would it?” he demanded with a ghost of amusement weaved into his tone. “You know what I want,” he said simply. “And I’m fairly certain I have something you want…”

“And what would that be?” the voice demanded, a slight tilt forward from the helmet as its bearer seemed to look at the Emperor more directly.  
Rather than keep that gaze, the Supreme Leader reached for his lover’s hand and caught her gaze. “Would you escort our guest in here,” he asked gently. He’d prepared for this meeting, had fetched their Forger from where she’d been kept. A small price to pay if it brought forth the allegiance of the Mandolorians.

“Yes, my Emperor,” she murmured and lightly squeezed his hand before she stepped away, moving down the steps of the stairs and past the Mandolorians. Her steps were smooth and her head held high as she moved to a side door into the throne room and disappeared through it. 

It didn’t take long for her to walk back in the the Mandolorian forger that they had. While it would potentially be a loss, they could find someone else to specialize their weapons. And from what she could tell, the First Order had never harmed this Mandolorian. 

“A Mandolorian is only as good as their armor,” he said simply. “I doubt any faction has had a proper forger in years,” he drawled towards the trio as his prisoner marched forward alongside his fiancee. 

Silence fell over the room a moment. It might not have been the black sword, but it was something.

The silence was almost a tangible thing that could be touched as Rey walked back to the base of the steps. The woman was in restraints, you didn’t underestimate a Mandolorian, but she was moving well and on her own without the coaxing. 

“And you would...return her to us with an alliance? Are the terms the same as the last time we spoke?” The man on the right spoke this time. 

The Emperor sat still. “For the most part, yes,” he said in a rather straightforward manner. “I would add one addition. I’ve grown accustomed to a certain level of quality to a few of my weapons and armor pieces. I’d like to have access to your Master Forger on occasion, should the need arise,” his gaze moved to the woman he’d had brought in, her helmet as it always was. Even in captivity he had allowed her to follow the way.

The man on the far left decided to speak. “So our younglings...our foundlings,” he asked, wanting to be incredibly clear. 

Though Rey almost rolled her eyes as she stood beside the Mandolorian woman. “Only if they are Force sensitive will you have to pass them into our keeping for training. That is as much for your benefit as it is for the Empire’s,” she replied evenly enough to the man. 

“If they chose to follow the way, I don’t see why they couldn’t follow both training,” Ren said. “This is, after all, a new era,” he offered. “Should that occur, we can discuss how to proceed.” There had been a Mandolorian inducted into the Jedi, he didn’t see why it couldn’t be so again.

That was a little startling to Rey, but she was glad to hear it. It was another sign that everything was changing, in her opinion for the better. They tempered each other and soon she’d have a heavier hand in some of these petitions. Though that part was something she was afraid she’d mess up. 

The Mandolorians glanced at each other and then at the Master Forger. “You haven’t been harmed?” The middle one spoke again, talking to her rather than the emperor. 

With a side to side shake of her head, the forger responded. “Shackles aside, I’ve been treated quite well,” she looked to Ren. “All things considered.” Her gaze returned to the three. “I’m not a prize to be won,” she looked over their insignias. “You seem to follow the way,” she looked at their armors, getting the information she needed. There were worse outcomes.

“A forger is never a prize to be won, but an asset to be had. An asset our people have missed,” the one on the far right spoke as he looked at the forger and then glanced back to Ren and back again. 

“The Way has only been lost to some, and those too afraid to continue it given the drawbacks,” the one in the middle spoke up again. 

“Your terms are...acceptable, Emperor Ren,” the Mandalorian on the far left finally stated as he glanced at the emperor. Perhaps they would be able to recover enough to name a new Mandalore if things continued to go well. 

For a first meeting, things seemed to be going rather well. “The Forger will be sent to you once the agreement has been formally signed,” he offered easily. “Let’s say Coruscant, in two cycle’s time.”

“In two cycles,” the one on the right agreed with a nod of his head. “We’ll be there,” he said simply. 

The other two Mandalorians glanced back at the forger, their helmets tilted slightly. It was clear that they truly didn’t wish to leave her behind now. But they would if they had to. 

“I’ll be fine,” she assured the men. “Make sure you have a forge ready for our next meeting,” she looked to Ren. “Would you assist them in fitting it to my specifications if you wish me to pursue our own agreement,” she demanded in a cautious yet steady tone.

Ren considered it a moment. “Within reason. Send me what you need, I’ll send an escort to assess what’s possible,” he nodded. 

The Mandolorian men nodded their heads in agreement. “The Forge will be prepared,” the one on the left answered and then he glanced up to the Emperor. “By your leave, Emperor Ren.”

Which he gave with a nod. When the men were gone, he had the forger escorted back to make her own demands. 

Rey stepped back up to be next to her fiance once the men were gone, letting her arm rest on his shoulder as she let out a slow breath. This was a pretty fantastic accomplishment. 

Seizing her hand, he brought it to his lips to deposit a kiss in her palm. “I doubt the next meetings will be half as productive,” he said before the doors would open again for the next set of petitioners making their way forward.

A small smile curved her lips as she looked at him. “Probably not, but we’ll see what happens. Either way we’ll handle it,” she smiled before glancing towards the doors with a sigh.

The list of petitioners seemed never ending. Mon Cala coming to dispute trade routes, Zygerrian Slavers come to petition their way of life, a variety of cultural and political petitions. 

A slight sniff came from Rey as the slavers attempted to phrase their way of life as something that was necessary for the galaxy. It wasn’t necessary in her opinion, but she stayed silent, her thumb feathering back and forth against the back of Kylo’s shoulder as she listened with him. 

Ren could feel her distaste as the blueish feline looking humanoid before them stood with a Togruta woman in tow, a purple Kiros on his shoulder peering with gleaming eyes. This was where things did get slightly complicated. Slavery wasn’t something anyone truly wanted to have in the galaxy, but with the turmoil as it was, a planet’s allegiance could make a difference in trying to reinstate power in the vacuum left behind from the last encounter between the Resistance and the Final Order. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze in silent understanding.

Slavery wasn’t something she agreed with for a number of reasons. There were far too many chances that she herself could have been sold into it and had been at risk of not getting away. But she listened and didn’t look down to Kylo, simply being the soon-to-be Empress, listening and adjusting to the role that she would have. 

“We can procure you a number of rare creatures, our trade is quite vast,” he held out his arm and presented the bird he carried. “I hear your fiancee enjoys avians, Kiros make very astute pets,”   
He handed it to his slave. “Bring it to them,” he told the woman at his side.

The Togruta nodded, her seafoam and white montrals falling gracefully over her shoulders. “If the Emperor allows me,” she spoke in a soft tone, bowing her head before taking a step forward.

“Come,” he beckoned. He had half a mind of demanding she remain, if only to get her out of her situation, though it wouldn’t make much of a difference in the grand scheme of things.

Slowly the woman ascended the staircase and gave a bow before Rey, holding the bird up. “A present from my master,” she offered.

Rey took a few steps away from Kylo towards the woman and held out her hand for the bird. “Thank you,” she acknowledged respectfully, not trusting herself to say too much more. 

“You think a bird is going to win us over?” Ren asked.

“Of course not,” the man said. “Merely a gesture, our Queen has much more to offer you,” he continued. “We’ve heard your request for Force sensitives, we could do more than merely hand over individuals that fit the requirements…”

“What are you suggesting you would do with the individuals that you find to be Force sensitive?” She drawled, actually petting her fingers down the bird’s feathers.

The man turned his gaze to the woman. “Hand them over,” he said. “Though, we could also...breed them,” he offered. “Strong, docile lines…”

The brunette barely withheld a shudder as she looked back at him. The idea of breeding people like they were cattle was not something she liked the idea of. 

It wasn’t something that he agreed on on a moral level, even with all he’d done as a member of the knights of Ren and the First Order. “I don’t think that’s necessary,” he said simply. “Slavery is still something being discussed amongst my council,” he added, to delay any other attempts to sway them. At least for the time being.

She glanced at her fiance before looking back at them, still petting the bird. “Though if you have found Force sensitive adults already...We can still train them.”

“If they wish to be trained, they’ll be sent over,” he assured. He had read the agreement of Coruscant. As many others had.

Rey gave a nod of her head and glanced at the bird that had started to preen itself and was looking between the people every so often. She supposed her porg could have a friend in this bird after all. 

Ren looked over to his soon to be wife, reaching out with his mind, if only to check in. As he did, his gaze returned to the person before him. 

She left that bond open to him, enjoying the feeling of him being close to her. It had her relax a bit more as she looked at the other two. “We’ll send you a message once the council makes a decision on slavery in the galaxy,” she responded politely with a calm smile, not giving a thing away on the surface. But she didn’t want this to happen. 

“Of course,” the slaver said, bowing his head. “Come Heshlaa,” he commanded to his slave, demanding she follow as he turned on his heel. 

Heshla looked up to the imperial couple and offered a small smile before following. “Yes, master."

A shudder almost went through Rey as they walked away. Once the door closed behind them she glanced down at her future husband, making sure the bird was secure in her grip. “How many planets under our control would want to continue slaving?”

“A number of them,” he said looking at her, Jakku included though he held that back. “Spice mines, junkyards, mines in general,” he responded. “That’s excluding how Zygerrians enjoy living their life, though my grandfather did bring them down before,” he said gently, leading her into his lap.

She settled in against him easily enough, curling up there with a sigh. “...Perhaps there could be a way to modify it so it’s less slave trade and more indentured servitude where freedom could be earned?” She stated cooly, the idea was to make change after all. 

“That have been workarounds for decades,” he reminded gently. “I suppose we can ensure it continues.”

“You likely have more petitioners,” she said softly, a sigh falling from her lips as looked at the door, shifting in his lap like she was about to get up. 

He kept her there, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he tucked her against his chest. “I likely do,” he purred.

“Planning on keeping me here while you handle it?” She queried with a raised brow, but she curled in closer to him again with a soft sigh. 

He kissed up the side of her throat. “Is that a problem?” He asked between smears of lips against her skin.

A shiver rolled down her spine as she tilted her head for him with a soft sigh, closing her eyes. “Mmm, I don’t think so. Think you can stay focused with me here?” She asked in an undertone as another knock was delivered to the doors. 

His fingers trailed along her spine. “Only one way to find out,” he breathed just under her lobe, allowing the tip of his tongue to brush against the soft flesh. 

A soft gasp left her lips at the feel of his tongue before she leaned back against him and almost laughed. “True…” she drawled before her voice was a bit louder. “Proceed,” she called to the doors as another petitioner was allowed to enter. 

With his arms around her, he looked on towards the next petitioner.

“Emperor Ren,” the male spoke with a bow. “If now is a bad time, I can reschedule…”

“We wouldn’t have said proceed if it was a bad time,” she spoke from her place in his lap, keeping her expression calm and serious as her fingers traced lines along the back of her fiance’s gloved hand. 

Kylo Ren gave the man a pointed look as he appreciated the leather between her fingers and his hand. Even with the layer he felt shivers he suppressed as best he could. It had him hold a bit more firmly to her thigh in the attempt.

There was an uncertain bow of the head. “Of course,” came the response in an apologetic tone. “I...I’ve come to petition help...my homeworld has been overrun by pirates,” he said simply. “We’re farmers, we barely had the resources to get here,” he explained.

Sympathy actually went through her. Farmers were needed, farmers were taken advantage of for years during the conflict with the Order. She shifted slightly in her future husband’s lap, her fingers still brushing the back of his glove. 

“How long have you been dealing with pirates?”

“A little over a year, before that, raiders,” he responded. 

Ren looked over the man. “What do you farm?”

“Krill, your imperial highness,” the man said.

Rey gave a slight nod of her head as she listened to him. “And the pirates have made your planet a base of sorts?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded.

That made the planet a potential threat if they didn’t handle it. 

“We’ll send an escort to assess the situation and plan from there,” the Emperor responded simply. “General Hux will take your statement in the next room and direct you to the proper department.”

The man’s lips parted as if to counter, only to realize he was getting what he’d come for. “I…” he began. “Thank you,” the bow he gave much deeper this time. “Thank you,” the strain to keep control of his emotions apparent.

A small smile curved her lips as she looked at the farmer. “Make sure to include each detail. The more thorough you are, the more efficient the aid will be,” she stated simply to him. 

Another nod and bow were given, and then man scampered off to the door he’d been motioned to go to. Ren would pay a shiny credit to watch Armitage’s annoyance.

There was a glimmer of pride and satisfaction in Rey’s expression as she turned her head and kissed her lover’s jaw gently. While she didn’t have to thank him, she was glad to see that they were actually on the same page. 

A shiver rolled down his spine at the feel of those nimble lips across his jaw, his hand rising to cup her head. Closing his eyes, he did nothing to hinder those loving motions, enjoying them. After so much bad luck, he constantly feared the streak of good she had brought into his life would end.

“Are you trying to distract me?” he spoke in a low, husky yet slightly accusing tone.

The sound of his voice made her shiver and she couldn’t help but smile a bit more as she nipped gently at his jaw. “...It wasn’t my intention until you said it,” she murmured before trailing kisses down along his neck. 

Eyes staying closed he gave a groan of a breath as her lips trickled over his throat. “Is that so?” He asked, tracing an invisible line along the inside of her thigh through the fabric of her gown.

“Mhmm,” she sounded against his neck, her fingers brushing through his hair gently. 

Ren reached down the expanses of fabric to bring up the hem so he could slip a hand beneath. Leaning forward he left kisses and nips against the side of her neck. If she was up for it, he wouldn’t deny his soon to be Empress.

Rey gasped softly though she tilted her head for him, exposing more of her throat right as another knock could be heard at the door. It made her want to curse but she managed to hold back the sound with a mild bit of irritation as she moved the hem back down some. 

“...Duties,” she reminded before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

That word had him nod, though he could do nothing for the firmness against her rear. He held her in place, preparing for the next petitioner and the frustration he would have to manage alongside it.


	49. Expansion

Aeos Prime was a beautiful planet, one the First Order had lost to the Rebellion after the debacle of Commander Pyre and Agent Tierney. It seemed as good as any planet to begin mending relationships. Rather than go to the platform that had found its home on it, he had sent delegates to the monarchy that allowed the rebels to remain in place. Before the battle of Exegol, they had destroyed many settlements on the planet, a price of war that had left more than a few ruffled fins.

When progress had been made, he had gone with his fiancee to meet the Queen of the Aeosians. A thin creature with green and blue scales, her armor and crown an intricate golden metal alloy that mimicked coral. She was a proud monarch, and one that was definitely willing to survive, though not without them having to work for it. Using what little power she had, she ensured to show it. Delays in their encounters, taking time to consider offers, anything to keep any form of high ground.

Negotiating an arrangement hadn't been easy, nor had it been to build enough trust to create a semblance of a relationship. The point of choosing such a planet to do so, had been strategic. Because of the damage it had sustained under Ren’s leadership. Change came through actions, and he had made it a point to allow the base that had helped rebels attack his forces to remain in place in hopes to show the growth of this new regime they were bringing forth. 

This was a new chapter for the galaxy, and Aeos Prime brought some new resources forward. In exchange for allowances to their resources, they would not only earn a stop on a trade route, but the support of the Ascendant Empire. If it hadn’t been for Rey, he doubted they would have managed half of what they had. Through it all, her presence had brought hope in the galaxy, and where it had united many to defeat what he had helped create, an endeavour between the pair seemed to go a long way all things considered. Even with the likes of Hux at their side.

Aeos Prime was a planet that Rey knew very little about, if she was honest, and while she was trying to keep her expressions formal and cordial, there was a hint of wonder in her eyes. Pride lingered through her though as they managed to pull more planets in the galaxy under their wing as they got further established in their empire. Especially as they did so with as little violence as possible. 

With a hand on the small of her back, Ren guided his soon to be Empress to the island they had built a platform on with the help of the Aeosians. It was far enough away from the Colossus to not feel threatening to them or their rebel friends. A small city had been built for workers to be stationed there, locations opened to create opportunity for visitors to create a more lasting economy than simple trade. After all, Aeos Prime was a paradise. In fact, despite his distaste for sand, he had even added that they would return for their honeymoon tour.

There was a tropical and aquatic theme to the town decorated before them to celebrate the new alliance. Troopers alongside guards from the Aeosian army marched to keep the peace, as fresh shops opened to the new settlers of the town. A few visitors had come for the festivities, celebrating their own economic growth from the addition of the planet into the Corellian Trade Spine, a feat they achieved with the help of their latest addition to the Supreme Council: Aleksandr Kallus.

In fact, the blond man had shown up with the same beautiful woman he’d had on his arm for the festival on Naboo, both smartly dressed in respect to their function without overshadowing the rulers present to the celebration.

“It’s been an honor to assist in this expansion,” he told the Emperor as they stood on a balcony overlooking the building crowd below. Locals and visitors standing along, waiting for the parade and fireworks promised.

“As it has been ours,” the Queen said with a slight tilt of the head. “We appreciate the Ascendant Empire’s reconciliation efforts.”

“As do we,” the Emperor offered back politely. “For too long the outer rims have been kept in the shadows,” he said looking out onto the new town. A mix of local architecture and Imperial savoir faire. Curves and straight lines harmonizing through the expanses of purple, blue, and green flora around it. At least the sand was only on the shores.

While Rey didn’t like the sand of the deserts, she thought she might like to see the sand of the beaches. They weren’t the ones of her dreams but they were rather lovely when they had flown overhead. Looking over at the Queen of this planet, she offered a polite smile. “We’re glad that you were open to granting us an audience. It would have been a shame if I hadn’t even had the chance to see your home.”

“Perhaps one day I’ll invite you to the palace,” she offered in a deep voice. Truth be told, she hadn’t been certain of their intentions, but what they offered had been too good to pass up. That and the First Order had left them needing the extra defenses.

Ren gave his lover a warm brush on the small of her back. They’d have to work on her presence, she was going to be his Empress, and he wanted her as confident as any ruler they met.

“It would be my pleasure to accept such an invitation one day,” she replied easily with a smile before she looked back out over the city. The fireworks were something she was looking forward to seeing again. 

A statement that seemed to please the regent beside them. 

“We should get ready to join the celebration,” Ren said gently between the ladies. With both their securities working, and so few issues arising, he had agreed to participate in the parade with his fiancee. A chance for her to greet some of their subjects. Or soon to be her subjects. Shake some hands, kiss some younglings, a good way to present themselves.

Glancing up at him, she couldn’t help the smile. There was always an edge of softness when she looked at him and they weren’t being the force to be reckoned with in the galaxy. “Of course,” she agreed, looping her arm back through his. 

With the Queen alongside them, Ren marched forward, leading his lover down the stairs to walk in front of a few floats that had been created for the parade. “We can walk, or join any of the floats you wish,” he offered gently.

As she walked along with her love, she glanced up at him with a bit of a smile. “Both have their benefits...walking is fine. We’ve been cooped up inside just sitting or standing for far too long,” she reminded him in an undertone. Too many petitioners, too many comms to answer. It was a never ending avalanche of correspondences. 

Though he had added training to his routine if only to keep himself active, it often came at the cost of sleep. For a while he kept his free hand on hers, keeping her close as they moved forward. He offered a few nods to the people along the side lines.

Overhead krakavora and TIEs flew alongside each other, a display rather than patrol. Troopers and royal guards in a show of solidarity, and of what was to come for Aeos Prime, at least on the platform they had set forth near the newest village. A place for all to prosper.

People cheered, waved, and seemed to accept the changes happening to their planet. It was a sight that Rey was rather glad to see. A blending of ideas and cultural exchanges that might make this a regime that actually lasted. 

They’d made it halfway to the docks when an explosion could be heard in the not so far distance. Guards and troopers alike fell into formation, and before the Emperor could reach for his sword, a trooper was at his side.

“There’s been an incident in the warehouse, sir,” the modulated voice came from one of the troopers. “It would be safer to get you and Lady Rey back inside…”

“No,” he said firmly. “Has the situation been contained?” he demanded. 

“Not yet, sir, we’re working on it.”

The Emperor looked to his fiancee, a silent exchange that offered her a chance to go with him. It’d been some time since either of them had seen the front lines.

The soon to be empress glanced up at him and squeezed his hand as she let her hands slip into the pockets of her dress. It wouldn’t be the first time she fought in something not exactly meant for fighting. 

“I’m coming with you,” she stated simply to him in response to the look. 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he smirked, stepping out of the parade he led the way towards the dark smoke rising in the nearby distance.

As she stepped out of the parade after him she more securely put her hair up on her head rather than in the loose curls it had been in. “You just like seeing me fight,” she half teased with a smirk.

“That I do,” he grinned, quickening his pace. Soon they were behind a line of troopers securing the perimeter.

The troopers had a bit of nervous energy about them as she swept the crowd, staying alert as her saber hilt moved into her hand, but she didn’t activate it just yet. What sort of incident this was would depend on exactly how they handled it. 

A higher ranked trooper moved towards the pair. “We have four insurgents,” the modulated voice came. “One was lost in a crash, two are at large, and one is in custody...”

Ren took a moment to let that information sink in. They had one. “Secure the one we have,” he ordered. He wasn’t going to lose the one they had while he tried to get the others. It was one part that was fully predictable of the Resistance, they always came back for their fallen. He looked to his lover. “Shall we chase them or let them come to us?” he offered, slightly amused.

That actually gave her a moment’s pause. “If we get their attention they’ll attempt to get at you, depending on who is leading their operation,” she mused aloud and smirked. “I think we should let them chase us for a change.”

“Let’s,” he agreed. He probably would be the target, he always was in the end, even when they went after his lover. Now they just find a place to hold the prisoner and properly get answers while they would wait. “You, have an interrogation room set up for the prisoner,” he commanded.

The trooper gave a nod of his head and rushed off to the ISD that they had arrived on. It was a show of power as much as it was a sign of destruction. Rarely were they docked anywhere that they were not threatening, though few worlds offered enough land, or in this case ocean to allow it without destruction left in its wake.

Aboard the craft, he had the general on his heels.

“Sir there are insurgents on the planet, we should take the ship into the black, and leave behind squadrons to hunt them down,” he tried to reason with Ren, though obviously aggravated.

“No,” the reply came. “We always do that, and they always cause more trouble than they’re worth,” he said simply. “They’ll come for our guest, we just have to kill time before they do.”

“Could always start interrogating our guest,” Rey offered as she secured her hair out of her face. “If there’s only the few insurgents here, they’ll attempt stealth to get their agent back. Especially as long as we don’t appear to be hunting them too intently. They’ll think we underestimate them and get cocky.”  
“Send a few troopers you don’t mind finding out of their uniforms,” he told the general. 

The ginger seemed on the verge of an aneurysm, but somehow managed to hold back his aggravation with a bit of an eye twitch and a pointed, “Yes, Emperor Ren…”

Kylo turned to his fiancee. “You want to interrogate a prisoner?” he asked with a mix of amusement and entertainment. He wouldn’t lie, the thought was oddly appealing.

Rey smiled a bit. “I certainly can. Being on the opposite side of the table should be an interesting change of pace,” she drawled with a bit of amusement, glancing down at her attire. “Though I probably should change into something less regal and feminine.”

He looked her over. “I suppose a change of attire might be in order,” he smirked. At least his own closet hadn’t changed too much. A bit more ornamentation and pageantry, but overall still imposingly black. “I’ll meet you in the interrogation room,” he offered. He knew if he followed he would give the two on the loose too much time to plan and make their way on the ship.

“I’ll see you soon, my Emperor,” she murmured as she took her leave of him to go down the hall to their quarters. She didn’t take much time to change into something that was more like her commander’s attire, but it also appeared more regal. Qi’ra was making sure that they matched no matter the situation. 

She went to the interrogation room as she was pulling on her gloves, stepping in with a raised brow. “How is our guest doing, Emperor Ren?” 

“For now...comfortable,” he looked over their prisoner, the way they were pressed into the table, all snug. It’d been some time since he’d been in such a situation, but he hadn’t done much more than keep them there. Anticipation and the inevitable had a way to tax an individual. 

As she straightened her gloves she actually strode closer, eyeing the resistance fighter careful. The easiest way to start would be to see what they were willing to tell, and then work from there.

“What business does your attempted Republic hope to accomplish on Aeos Prime?” She drawled, calm and collected. 

The pilot had a laughing look as he looked straight at the woman. “It’s a free planet.”

“Which makes your presence all the more unwelcome given how you chose to enter without proper identification, destroyed private property, and costly damage to the local monarchy…” the Emperor ended in a sigh. He was calm, composed unlike his usual. “I’d answer the lady,” he drawled.

“Kriff you.”

Rey settled a hand next to the rebel’s head and leaned down to look at him. “Why do they always want to do this the hard way? A few simple answers would be painless,” she muttered even as she caught the resistance fighter’s gaze, starting to press her will down on his to get into his mind. 

There was a strain on his features as he felt her presence on the edges of his mind. 

“What’s the fun in that,” Ren spoke with mild aggravation, but kept quiet mostly. He didn’t want to interrupt her. 

That strain was something she noted and she took in a slow breath, she was being gentle for the moment, but as he resisted she applied more force to her invasion. “Why are you all here…” she breathed, though her gaze was focused on the man’s forehead as she worked. 

“We…” the man began, struggling to keep it together, obviously wanting to hold onto the information, to buy his people time. “Came for the scenery…” It was obviously a lie.

“Want me to fetch the droid?” Ren asked. A dose of truth serum would help loosen the rebel they held onto.

“That would be helpful, Emperor Ren. Or I could practice more...invasive techniques,” she gave him the opportunity to command her. He held the helm of power to the galaxy at large for the moment, she’d take hers once they were wed, but she would be fine with either. At least the truth serum would make even more detail potentially leave him than her own search could provide. 

He looked at her and the man strapped in. “Use the machine, push further, do what you need to until the droid gets here,” he allowed her before pulling out his data pad to order a droid be sent into the room.

At that permission, she actually drew out her data pad and tapped a few buttons. It leaned him back some on that interrogation table and as it did, she lifted her eyes back up to the resistance fighter. 

“You had your chance,” she said in a rather cool and almost cruel sort of voice. What the Resistance likely expected out of her at this point. 

She reached out with her free hand, keeping eye contact with him as she drove into his mind, not being gentle about it either. 

Watching her work was more arousing than he had anticipated. That streak of darkness he had witnessed in a vision unfolding before him. He stuck to the shadows the room provided, keeping an eye for when the droid would arrive to sweeten the show. Torture was a bit like clockwork, it wouldn’t be long before the screams would fill the room.

The will of this particular fighter was interesting to experience, but she put even more of her own force of will and the Force behind the efforts until a scream left him. Part of her loved that she was strong enough to actually do this, while another part of her almost shuddered. Neither Dark nor Light, she reminded herself as she worked. 

Rifling through the surface thoughts she got anger, frustration, a bit of fear, and defiance as he attempted to think of anything other than what she was trying to reach for. 

Ren kept himself in check, not wanting to guide or backseat extract information. He could feel her though, struggling. 

It was more focused now, rather than breaking through his mind with brute force, it became more refined. More like a tunneling to that fear and anxiety of not letting anything out. 

As she reached that point, the doors opened to let the droid hover in, ready to be of use with an order. The Emperor held a hand in the air, causing it to pause, allowing her to work her way through the man’s mind.

That focused expression lingered before a slight twitch of her lips formed in a slight smile as she got what she wanted, at least part of it, as the resistance fighter squirmed on the table, straining against the restraints. 

“They’re scouts. Gathering information and looking for...a useful target,” she mused. 

As she spoke he could see it as clearly as if he’d fetched it himself. “Good,” he praised her, sending the droid over.

“Y-you have what you want!” Could be heard before the droid extended an arm to dose him.

Still, Ren kept his attention on his partner. “We should probably check his friends for detonators when they make it here…”

“We probably should,” she replied, drawing her presence back from the resistance fighter as she looked at him. “And we could find out a bit more…”

Drawing closer to her, Ren settled his hands on her shoulder. “You can have anything you want,” he reminded gently. “Just reach out and take it,” he said, his voice a husky tone beside her ear.

The closeness had her nearly shiver as she looked back at that man in the chair. “Only chance you’ll have to tell us before I go digging. What resource or target were your generals looking to get,” she drawled, even as she flexed her hand slightly, prepared to go diving back through his grey matter. 

“Can’t blame them, you were once this headstrong and tied up like this,” he breathed against her neck. “Try not to damage him, we still need to figure what to do with him…”

A shiver rolled down her spine. There was another time she had been tied to an interrogation table with a much more pleasant outcome, but she’d stay focused for now. “I won’t damage him. Though he might wish I had.”

Ren let his gloved hand hover down her back. He wanted to touch her, to reach, but he didn’t want to interrupt the moment.

The resistance fighter squirmed. “Target? You make us sound like terrorists,” the fighter attempted to argue, still being truthful but not exactly answering. 

“Well, you blew up a warehouse so I’d say that was terrorist behavior,” she drawled as she reached back out to the fighter, delving back into that cracked will in his mind. 

The emperor took up the data pad to look over what exactly had been damaged. “Interesting choice,” he said quietly, scrolling through. “Seems they were targeting power sources,” he looked at the tied up fighter.

Before she could say anything, the fighter spoke up first. “Power sources are resources everyone needs. Your empire doesn’t need more,” he babbled. The drug starting to take effect. 

“And Aeos Prime doesn’t deserve power?” Ren snapped. Now he knew what would become of this one. “I suppose it’s monarch will enjoy hearing your tales…”

“Aeos Prime is becoming a part of the empire, part of the war machine you’re creating with your trophy,” the fighter managed to get out and that nearly made the soon to be empress snap.

Her expression got colder as she looked him up and down as she tsked slightly. “That was rather rude,” she muttered, drawing her presence back in an almost painful way that drew another scream from the fighter. 

Ren was more than offended, but he let her handle it. If he lifted a finger, he would probably do more harm than good. “You’ll come to regret that statement,” he said gently from where he stood, watching as Rey went for the pain. An oddly satisfying sight.

The resistance fighter continued to scream as she dug through his mind. While they had that they were targeting resources and power sources, she wanted more. Like where their base was so they could know and keep an eye on traffic in and out of it as discreetly as possible. And there it was, with the sound of a crashing wave. 

As the resistance fighter passed out, she drew her hand and her presence back before glancing over her shoulder at her love. “They’ve set up a base on Chandrila.”

“Of course they have,” he sighed. He should have seen that one coming, or perhaps the generals hoped it would make him nostalgic.

A sigh left her lips as well as she shook her head, leaning back in against him as she looked at the fighter. “So is it a good sign that they’re coming after our empire rather than us having to chase them down or merely an annoyance?” 

“An annoyance,” he bit into the words.

“We’ll handle it,” she reassured gently. 

He didn’t want to destroy the planet he was born on, he would if he had to. “We should probably leave so they can come rescue their pilot,” he shrugged.

She gave a nod of her head and moved towards the door, waiting for him there. “How much room should we give them to get the other insurgents?” 

“We’ll go up the elevator, make sure to have either side of this hall so when they make their move, we flank them,” he said. 

Rey gave a nod of her head as they stepped into the hall. Flanking them would work, but she hoped that it wasn’t anyone she knew that well. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for that fight. 

“Or we can let them take their pilot back. We have what we need.” He’d be a waste of resources at the very least.

“We could...I think it’ll depend on who was traveling with him. They might be more useful than the pilot.”

He nodded. Leading her to the elevator, shoving a cylinder in to open the doors. Once they closed he tapped the console for it to go one floor up.

“There’s an elevator down the hall. I’ll meet you back down once the droid alerts us to their presence.” He wasn’t sure if he hoped it was Poe or not.

A sigh left her lips but she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Understood,” she agreed easily as she moved down the hall to the other elevator, twirling her saber hilt in her hand. 

His gaze kept on her as she made her way to the other side, watching long after she’d disappeared. With a sigh he stepped into one of the nearby rooms to collect himself, to feel out. He knew they were there, closer than they probably anticipated. It took a good half hour for the droid to send a discrete signal, which had Ren comm his fiancee.

Cloaks billowing behind him, he made his way back to the elevator, and down a level.

The discrete signal for them to intercept the others was given, and Rey took in a breath as she stopped into the elevator. Getting it to go down a level again to where they were holding the first insurgent, she had her saber in hand and her expression once again in that cool First Order mask. 

As they exited the room with the prisoner under arms, Ren stepped out of the elevator. At the sight of him they rushed in the other direction, towards Rey. It just led him to believe he was right about it. 

As they rushed towards her she lifted her free hand and pushed forward, the Force propelling them back and knocking them off balance. 

It had a few blasts going off, scorching walls in their descent before the shots were more calculated. Stun blasts shot towards the young woman they had once seen as one of their own.

From behind, Ren used the Force to pull on their weapons. One was sent flying behind him while the other two came with their bearers as they clung to them for dear life. With a few waves he brought them up to hit their borrowed helmets into the ceiling above and bring them down before trying to disarm them again.

Between him and Rey, it wasn’t long that the insurgents were unmasked and in their custody. Though he didn’t recognize one of them, he did the other. Rose.


	50. Truce

Preparations for their wedding were underway, and though it was more certain than not that the generals of the Resistance would bring forth some hindrance or another, a plan was put in motion. A meeting was set on Coruscant a week before the ceremony, in hopes to find common ground and ensure nothing 

Nervousness made her have to resist the urge to nervously tap. Rather than being in a dress, she was in a skirt with a top that criss crossed over her body, her hair half up and out of the way. The fact that they had Rose was one that bothered her more than she cared to admit. 

Ren pressed a hand to the small of her back as they reached the surface of the planet. They had Rose back on an ISD, far away from the meet. She was the biggest bargaining chip they had. “You’ll be fine,” he pressed a kiss to her temple gently.

“I’m glad that you think so,” she whispered for only him to hear as she leaned back into his hand slightly. That touch anchored her, helped her feel like she might be able to handle this the way she needed to. 

Their path would hold many obstacles, and dealing with her friends was something they would have to do more and more. “You ready?” He asked.

Looking up at him she shifted her ring on her finger, forgoing gloves for the time being as she nodded her head. “As I’ll ever be.”

“Good.” His chest swelled with pride as they made their way through the halls to their meeting point.

Rey kept her expression calm as she could as she strode along at his side. It was going to be difficult, there was no doubt about that, but all of this was being done to pave the way for a better future. She had to believe that. 

Once in the large meeting room, Ren noted the two men already sat at the table. Good, they wouldn’t have to wait to get started. Once Rey was seated he sat at her side, across from Dameron.

“Shall we cut to the chase then?”

“Why, do you have somewhere to be?” Poe drawled. “Some planet to stronghand into submission?”

“I have many places to be, instead I’m here negotiating with terrorists rather than obliterating them as you seem to keep suggesting.”

“Poe, Finn,” she greeted with a bit of steel to her voice as she looked between the two. “I suppose these acts of terrorism mean you won’t be making it to my wedding?”

“Oh we were invited?” Poe asked.

Ren took a balancing breath. “Enough,” he said firmly. “Enough with the jokes, your actions cost a number of lives on Aeos Prime, the fact that we’re even considering handing over any prisoner is more than you deserve,” he stated coldly. “This isn’t a game.”

“Aeos Prime’s people are blameless in whatever it is you seem to blame their leadership for. Crippling the people doesn’t do anything for anyone,” she agreed with her fiance, letting herself feel but not letting the emotions overwhelm her. 

Poe looked between the both of them. “Are we really going to pretend your little parade wasn’t to cover up what was going on in that warehouse?” he said flatly.

“Shall we leave and keep your insurgents then?” Ren demanded, half tempted to rise.

“Not what I said.”

“Sounded like it to me.”

Poe took a deep breath. “What do you want?” he asked, knowing whatever it was, it would probably be a pretty steep price.

“I want my wedding to be insurgent free,” he said simply. “Do you think you can keep to yourselves for a day?”

Rey glanced over at Poe, looking a bit more like herself. “Or at the very least to wherever it is your base is or bases if that’s the case. You managed to have your day, I want mine,” she murmured, looking right at Poe. 

The young general was attempting not to fidget as he glanced between the other three. “And how are our agents?”

“Alive, fed, and for the most part, unharmed,” the Emperor said simply. “They’ll stay that way, and be returned to you so long as you give us the one day,” he concluded.

Finn looked over at his friend with a bit more sharpness. “For the most part? Rey…it’s Rose,” he attempted to reason. 

“I know very well that it’s Rose,” she snapped back, sounding a little offended as he got a bit more sharp with her. “It was foolish to send her.”

“Guess the other two don’t matter then? I’m sure they’ll be pleased to hear it.” Ren drawled.

“So you prove you’ve changed by hurting prisoners?”

“By not killing terrorists and apparently negotiating with them? If they don’t matter though I can have the two airlocked out and give Rose to Hux... I’m sure he’d love to repay her for biting him…”

Poe glared at the man before him. He knew he didn’t have much ground to tread on. “Fine, you want a day, you can have it, just give us back our people.”

“See that wasn’t so hard. I’ll give you one today, not Rose,” he added. “You can have another after, and Rose once our honeymoon is over, just in case you get any ideas.”

“The past Order would have simply eliminated them all, Poe. Especially attacking on a planet where we have influence. Rose will be fine. As long as you don’t cause trouble during any of this,” she reiterated a bit more gently than Kylo did. 

Under the table, her hand moved to rest on his knee, wanting that support from him. Having to negotiate and debate with her friends was difficult. More difficult than she would have initially anticipated. 

“You want to keep Rose for the entire honeymoon? Aren’t you both planning on making that a tour of places in the galaxy?” Finn asked with a bit more incredulity to his voice. 

His hand covered hers in a silent response. He would always have her back. His gaze moved to Finn. “We are, and it would be nice to know you won’t be causing any issues with our tour,” he said simply, looking to his fiance fondly for a moment, giving her hand a squeeze. “I guess I did lie, I need more than a day without your interference.”

That almost made her chuckle, that fond expression as he looked at her. “Well, I’m glad you remembered we’d need more than a day,” she almost teased as she squeezed his hand before looking back at Finn and Poe. “Is that a problem?”

Poe narrowed his gaze on them. “Imagine having to hold someone hostage to manage having a honeymoon,” he said dryly.

“Do you have an alternative?” Ren was clearly taunting him.

“You could hand them back as a sign of good faith,” he offered back with a smile.

“You don’t have the high ground here, Dameron.”

“I can’t trust that you wouldn’t try something again.” She added. 

“Are you wanting an apology?” Finn just stared at her. 

“I don’t think you would so I’m not wasting my breath.”

Dameron wasn’t about to apologize. “And what tells me you’ll keep your word?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” Ren responded honestly. “If you agree to our terms, you can pick up your first tomorrow on Naboo, that’s the only good faith you’ll get.”

She met the older general’s gaze as she lifted a brow. “You have my word. Either you trust that or you don’t,” she said simply. “But they’re alright.”

Finn glanced at Poe and then back at the other two. “Return one of our agents, but let us see Rose as well. In a gestures of good faith...”

“Fine,” he agreed. “You only get to see her,” he warned. “And you try anything…” he warned. The rest of his statement more than implicit as he did.

Dameron didn’t like any of this, but he was getting them back. He knew that much. “Why not today?” he asked. “You got something to hide?”

“You’re awfully pushy for someone that gave them the order. Didn’t you tell me once that everyone knows the risks in what they signed up for,” she queried with a lifted brow. 

“You called us to make the offer,” he said looking at Rey. “I rather get one now than wait, plus if you’re afraid I’ll pull something, wouldn’t that show I’m not doing it for any other reason than that?”

Rey glanced at her partner, her expression staying empty but her mind brushing his. She hated to admit it, but Poe had a point. Though that would keep them from seeing Rose. Perhaps offering them that option would work? Tomorrow and seeing Rose or today and not seeing her. 

As he met her gaze, the emperor seemed to get on the same page. He considered it and looked at the generals. “Rose is in a secure location, if you come today, you won’t be able to see her,” he said simply. “Your call.”

Finn did not like the sound of that. It made sense. Logically, they would never have let officials of this new Empire simply take their agents back in one day. But being on the opposite side wasn’t exactly a pleasant one. 

Looking to Poe, he lifted a brow. Was it worth not seeing Rose to confirm she was mostly okay to get this one agent? 

It was a sticky situation. “Can Finn and I have a moment to discuss?” he asked.

“I believe that’s acceptable,” Rey drawled, leaning back in her seat as her fingers laced with Kylo’s. 

At that Dameron rose from his seat, and motioned for Finn to follow him to discuss. 

Finn had to try not to roll his eyes this time and he moved to stand. “Then we’ll be back in a moment.”

Ren nodded, and watched the pair walk away to discuss privately.

Poe looked at his husband. “I mean we should get one of our people right, before they do some mind stuff on him?” They could get some sort of information right? Something. “But it would be good to know Rose was okay.”

Finn took in a slow breath and tucked his hands into his pockets. “It’s complicated, isn’t it? If they did mind stuff they likely already did mind stuff on them...it’s not like they would have waited long...So we have to weigh that into consideration.”

“We won’t be getting Rose back until after their galaxy tour, maybe we can ask a holo?”

“And if they refuse to give us a holo?”

“We take care of our own,” he offered lamely. Rose knew what she was getting into, and he couldn’t leave someone behind longer than they had to.

Finn nodded his head slightly and glanced back towards the room they came from and then back to Poe. “You don’t think she’d hurt Rose, do you?”

“I wouldn’t put it past them, but I trust...no I know that she’s alive.”

He tried not to groan but nodded his head. “I trust you. If you think we should get one of our people back as soon as possible...then that’s what we’ll do.”

Poe reached for his lover’s hand. “We’ll get them back,” he promised.

Finn squeezed his husband’s hand and nodded his head. “We will. They’re strong. They’ll be able to handle it.”

“I guess we have our answer. Only one of us should go...in case it’s a trap…”

A jolt of protectiveness went through him then and he tightened his hand on his. “You went last time. I’ll go. You tend to antagonize them and we don’t need that.”

“You come back to me or antagonism is the least of our worries…” Dameron was serious.

“You think they’re going to keep me from you?” He asked with a small smile before he kissed him. 

He cupped his husband’s cheek. “You’re more valuable to me than anything or one out there,” he asserted. “I can’t discount it.”

Covering his hand with his own, he pressed his cheek into his touch. “I feel the same about you. But you’re also the more efficient general. I’ll come back to you. I promise.”

“Let’s head back before they change their mind.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” he relented before he leaned in and kissed his lips before heading back into the room. 

That meeting of lips lingered as they walked back in. “Finn will follow you back for our first exchange. I suppose the second will be delivered here the morning before you set off?”

Ren nodded. He was surprised. Perhaps Dameron wasn’t completely selfish.

Rey gave a nod of her head at that as she glanced at Poe and then back to Finn. “We’ll make sure this is handled swiftly then.”

Finn gave a nod of his head but then glanced at Ren, seemingly being careful. “While we’re understanding of the security you’re keeping on Rose...would a holo be possible either when I get the first agent or when the second is delivered?”

The emperor considered it for a moment, looking to Rey to see if she found it fair. He was doing this for her in the end.

Meeting Ren’s gaze, it felt fair to the young woman that they were willing to relent enough not to demand to see her and were trying to find a compromise. It was something that was within their power and would show that they were willing to work with them.

Poe found himself holding his breath. At least it wasn’t an outright no.

“We’ll see,” the man finally said. He wanted to discuss it with Rey, and they had things to do to manage the exchange. “You can dock a ship on board the ISD,” he looked to the one called Finn. “You’re not to leave it until we land, and with an escort.”

Finn gave a nod of his head. “I don’t really want to wander around an Imp Star. That won’t be an issue.” Glancing over at Poe he offered a slight smile. He’d need one of their people to pilot his own ship, but this would be simple enough to manage. 

Ren shrugged. “I guess you’ll need a pilot,” he looked to Poe. 

“I’m not coming along,” he said. “But if you’re okay with…”

“I’m handing over the pilot, I can use the tractor beam to get you on board and your insurgent can fly you home,” he shrugged. “I suppose I’ll see you soon.”

Finn gave a curt nod of his head. “I’ll see you soon then,” he stated simply and gave his attention back to Poe for a moment as Rey moved to stand as well. 

The young woman took her fiance’s hand and gave a curt nod of her head. Everything would run smoothly, as long as these two weren’t planning anymore surprises. 

Tucking her hand in the crook of his arm, he marched her back to the shuttle that would take them back to the ship.

As they left, Finn turned to Poe again and took his hand, squeezing it gently. “Keep the comms on. I don’t think they’ll do anything, but just in case,” he murmured before kissing his husband again. 

Poe kissed him back. “Will do, hot stuff,” he winked. He’d be on that frequency until Finn was home.

“Be careful with those winks, fly boy,” he chuckled but he smiled as he left the room. He had a ship to board and some boredom to kill. It was a good thing that he had some things to look over. Perhaps he’d even get those things done before he returned back to their base.

****************

Back aboard the Equalizer, Kylo Ren stood near large windows looking onto the black above deck. In the hangar, Finn was tucked in a ship surrounded by troopers. It still bothered him, but at least they had an agreement.

“You know if they cross the line Rose will likely be a casualty,” he told Rey quietly. He didn’t really know her, but she did. Arm snaking around her back, he pulled his lover closer. 

The mere thought had her chill a bit even as she leaned into his touch. “Then I hope for all of our sakes that they don’t cross that line...I like Rose. She’s passionate and resilient,” she replied just as quietly. The comfort of her lover’s touch soothed her some, but she still worried. 

“I know, but that didn’t stop her from doing what she did.”

This was their current situation. He remembered what it was like to have your own friends work against you. That road was one he wasn’t unfamiliar with, on both sides of the war no less. 

It was more difficult than she would have thought but she didn’t regret her choice. Not with who she was with and that feeling of completeness in their bond. Perhaps the fact that they hadn’t been treated that badly once they got the information they needed would mean something, but she doubted it.   
He pressed a kiss to her temple as they made the jump through hyperspace. It wouldn’t be too long before they arrived. Time he took to warn the general of their arrival to have preparations made.

She stayed at his side during the travel through hyperspace, despite a small desire to try talking to Finn. The last time she had, it hadn’t gone quite so well so she’d leave it alone. There were just a few days till their wedding now, she didn’t want to stress herself out more.

Not once did he part from Rey’s side, not when any high ranking officer came with news, nor when they finally made it to their palace back on Naboo. “Throne room?” he asked her, knowing she’d follow his thoughts. There was no point in denying their connection. If anything, he found they had grown stronger for it.

A nod of her head was her only answer as she looped her arm in his, so it looked like he was escorting her. Even with her in less formal attire, she was still his lady, would be everywhere they went. The longer they were around each other the stronger that bond felt, the stronger they felt. 

“You can change if you want,” he offered. The longer they kept Finn, the less he could plot some inconvenience with Poe to throw at them next.

“Are you saying you want me back in a dress,” she queried with a hint of a smile. 

He looked over her. “I-” he began. It hadn’t been his intention. “I would rather you in nothing, but we sadly have visitors,” he smirked.

That comment had her blush faintly but grin all the same. “You can have me in nothing later...but I suppose I’ll change. It’ll make it easier for you,” she drawled and pressed a kiss to his jaw before she walked off in the direction of their quarters. 

His gaze lingered on her as she walked away, enjoying her form and the sway of her hips. Once down the hall he turned to walk into the hall that led to the throne room.

It took her about twenty minutes to change before she moved to join him. The young woman had a dress of black and red, matching him more than her typical formal attire that had lighter accents. The red wrapped around her and her hair was in a waterfall braid, half down and half up, as she strode through the throne room and to her partner’s side. 

“Beautiful as always,” he looked over her, enjoying the regal look she so easily pulled off. It was almost like she was meant to be there this way. Seizing her hand he brought it over to place a kiss in her palm. 

“Bring him in.”

His gaze never left her. Not with her at his side.  
Leaving her hand in his, she leaned in against the side of the throne, looking back towards the doorway. 

It didn’t take long for Finn to be led in with guards in front of him and behind him, keeping his posture straight and his gaze forward. Looking over at Rey he almost lifted a brow. Poe was starting to rub off on him and he couldn’t help what came out of his mouth. 

“Not enough resources for a second throne for her?” 

Ren gave the former stormtrooper a sharp look. “Not everything is about resources, but then I wouldn’t expect a resistance fighter to understand rank beyond some form of circle jerk you all share,” he drawled. 

Rey would have her throne, when she was empress. Until then, she was at his side.

“Now did you come here to insult me, or to get your prisoner back?”

Finn simply raised his hands up in front of his chest in a simple sign that he’d stop as he dropped his hands. “To get our agent back, of course,” he replied a bit more respectfully, but glanced at Rey. 

The brunette had a serious expression, but there was a spark of a bit of laughter in her eyes that she quickly quelled. Of course he still had to poke at it. Rey honestly didn’t mind standing at his side, for the most part, and doing so now was no trouble. 

“They’re preparing your...agent for transport.” She stated calmly, her arm around the back of the throne slipping down to rest along the back of Kylo’s shoulders. 

He nearly shivered at the feel of her. It made him glad he was sat, if only to keep himself from displaying his reactions to his fiancee. 

“While we wait, you can review and sign the agreement,” he made a hand motion for an ensign to bring forth a data pad for Finn. “A copy will be sent back with you of course.”

“Of course,” he replied as the ensign approached, taking the data pad to read over it carefully. The Order had been fond of paper trails, of course the Ascendant Empire would be as well. “Will a holo be sent with the second agent?”

That made Rey pause, her fingers actually starting to lightly trail along her partner’s shoulder out of view as she thought. It could be arranged, and it would be a show of good faith if they behaved till the wedding and the day of. Like a reward for following through so far. 

Ren paused, weighing it. It was of course something that would have to be added in. “I did promise a sign of life,” he nodded. “I suppose you’ll want a live holo, not a puck,” he continued.

“A live holo would be preferred. Too much is left unconfirmed with a puck,” he replied as he glanced up from the data pad. 

With a nod of his head the officer off to the side altered the contents of the agreement to reflect the added terms. 

Finn looked over the new addition, sliding through it carefully and making sure that all of the information was there. 

A small smile curved her lips at that and she glanced at Kylo, rather glad he was giving them that. It would look better to the groups that were still unsure which side was the one to join. 

“Once the prisoner arrives you’ll both be escorted back to your shuttle, and it will be given clearance after crossing our shields,” he explained. He wouldn’t be giving them an inch to work with. 

Ren looked back to Rey, his fingers tracing idle lines against her palm.

All of the terms sounded respectable to her. They weren’t trying to take more prisoners at the moment, simply ensure that their wedding was undisturbed. The light touches had her calm, more attentive to the touch than this at the moment. 

The former trooper simply nodded his head and once he got to the bottom of the agreement, he signed his name. His new last name ending up on a document with the Empire wasn’t what he wanted, but it would get him out of there. 

The same officer came to collect the device and returned a cylinder with a copy of the document. As he left the room, another set of doors opened, two stormtroopers flanking the pilot they had collected from Aeos Prime.

“Now, hopefully you won’t be a problem for a while,” he said sharply towards Finn and the pilot.

“You have our agreement,” Finn said rather coolly back before he moved to the pilot and whispered something quietly to him. He glanced over at Rey and searched her expression a moment before he turned to leave with the pilot.


	51. Throne

Things had been going well since they had offered the Resistance their pilot back, and held their other two agents hostage. Preparations were constantly in motion. All hands were on deck so to speak, and it made stealing moments alone with his fiancee harder and harder.

They’d heard the last of the petitioners for the day, leaving them alone in the throne room for a few moments. His lips had placed tender kisses to the inside of her wrist, his jaw growing tense as the doors brought forth yet another interruption.

“Forgive me, Emperor Ren, but General Hux wants an audience with you as soon as possible in regards to the rebel agents,” the envoy quickly stated as he rushed into the room, looking like he was terrified that Ren might just lash out at the messenger. 

“Leave us,” his tone was equal parts warning and vexation.

The envoy nodded and quickly fled as Rey held back a chuckle. Her fingers laced with Kylo’s, she glanced at him. “You know that the general is going to keep trying to talk to you about your decisions…”

Rather than answer right away, his gaze moved from her hips to her lips. “Of course he will,” he said, tongue slicking over his lower lip, beckoning her closer.

A smile spread wider on her features as she moved around the throne to stand in front of him, her hand staying in his. “Our general seems rather vexed lately...I think he hates the loss of control,” she mused as her gaze dropped to his lips. 

“He’ll live,” he promised in a hushed tone, not wanting to linger much on Armitage’s exasperation. Not when he had his soon to be wife and empress eying him in such a manner. With a curl of his finger, he silently called her forward, enjoying how easily she responded.

That was all she needed to move forward and take a seat in his lap, her side pressed to his chest as she nuzzled in against his neck. “True,” she agreed, her fingers tracing up his arm slowly. 

His arms snaked around her as she settled into him, tender kisses left along the parts of her head he could reach as she remained close. Eventually he claimed her lips. Slowly at first, reaching up so his fingers could brush against her cheek.

She melted into him, kissing him back easily as she traced up his arm and along his shoulder before going down his chest, gently going over him as they kissed. 

Lost to the warmth of her body, the emperor was far more preoccupied with her curves than the presence drawing closer. Truth be told, he didn’t care, not needing his connection to the Force to know who it was.

Hux paused several lengths in front of the throne before clearing his throat to give the pair a warning of his approach. 

A bit more of a sigh left her lips before she kissed him back a bit more intently, completely ignoring the general’s approach. Kylo had said that he would live. He wasn’t her concern, not when he was kissing and holding her so close. 

Ren made no motion to stop, not even when that throat clearing had echoed through the chamber. When he did part from her lips, it was to catch that warmth in her gaze. He held her there a moment, lazily basking in her beauty. 

“He won’t stop,” he sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, apologetic for the intrusion. “But neither should you,” he added, nipping at her chin.

“Mmm, I won’t,” she whispered against his cheek before trailing light kisses down along his jaw, keeping her attention on her emperor, her knight, her soon to be husband. 

His fingers curled beneath her chin, stealing another kiss, trailing his lips across her cheek as he finally glanced over her shoulder to the general.

“Persistent,” he stated in greeting.

Nuzzling in against Kylo’s neck, Rey kept her attention on him. She was trying to make sure she didn’t give in to her own temper that often after having discovered it. Hux was one of the people that could make it hard to contain.

“I didn’t get my position on good looks,” Hux drawled in return. “You really think the rebel scum will be peaceful because you hold two of their own? This is madness, we should be...”

Ren reached out with a hand and the Force, stopping the man’s words in his cupped hand. He could see the very air around the man grow thin as he failed to take in his breath, a choked sort of gurgle escaping him. After a few seconds he let go.

“Releasing them just gives them an opportunity to strike back,” he said a bit more carefully, though obviously still struggling to take in full breaths. “I don’t think it’s wise sir…”

Looking over at Hux, her fingers trailed down Kylo’s chest gently and then up again. Each time they trailed down they went a bit lower on his body. “Releasing them also shows the galaxy that we can be reasonable. They’re relatively unharmed, we haven’t destroyed another planet, and while you would like to torment Lieutenant Tico, she is more valuable whole,” she drawled with a note of something that sounded like disinterest. 

Her own connection to Rose could not be used to reason here. Only sparing another moment to glance at Hux, she turned her head and placed a few more kisses along her emperor’s neck. 

“She can be more useful talking,” he gritted, looking over at the Emperor. “It can be unsanctioned for all I care, but she still has information that might be of use considering her position and expertise within the Resistance. Her words not mine,” he reminded, trying to ignore the display before him the best he could.

Ren was surprisingly stoic. He had nothing against Rose personally. Of course when he saw her bite Hux, it had been a sight to behold.

“If you could do so and leave her relatively unharmed…” he spoke the words pointedly. “As in no worse for wear than she is currently,” he added, not leaving any leeway. “Though you’ll be far too busy in the coming weeks,” he reminded with a bit of a smirk.

The young woman had started to get concerned listening to her fiancé, not wanting Hux anywhere near Rose. They were friends. Even if Rose seemed to think that Rey was betraying them. His reminder to Hux made her grin just a little and she nipped at Kylo’s neck, pressing a bit closer. 

“Busy?” 

Hux was already more than busy with everything, he couldn’t imagine what ridiculous addition the Emperor was about to add to his load.

“Yes, busy,” Rey muttered as she glanced over at him again, wishing he’d leave. 

“We were going to wait to announce it, but given you seem to be needing more work to pass the time…” he said, keeping his voice steady, despite giving Rey access to his neck as she pleased. “We’re promoting you to Grand Admiral,” he let his fingers trail down her spine. It was a rank over what Hux had worked so hard to achieve. It also meant he would be closer than ever. Something the Emperor wanted. The last thing he needed was Armitage Hux on the loose.

She nipped and nibbled along his exposed neck, her fingers trailing over him slowly. Looking over at the new admiral, she gave him a rather stern look. “You’ll need to check in with those under your command before the ceremony,” she murmured, shifting in Kylo’s lap carefully, almost grinding against him. 

“Our Forces will require direction, and we feel you can help properly disperse them to maintain the peace. I’ll expect detailed logs throughout my honeymoon,” he warned, his voice faltering once from Rey’s gentle touches. It took quite a bit of effort not to pull her closer, wanting nothing more than to take her to bed.

Hux nodded. “Of course, Emperor Ren,” he bowed his head. He was speechless. Of all the things he could have imagined coming from the man upon the throne, those words hadn’t been it. It was a dream come true, granted, but given their strenuous relationship at best, one he hadn’t seen coming. “Thank you sir,” he continued.

“There’ll be a ceremony before our wedding,” he said simply. “To officialize it. While we’re on our tour, you’ll take over the _Aethon_.” 

“I…” Hux lost all thoughts he had in regards to the prisoners.

“You’re welcome,” Rey supplied easily to his speechlessness as she glanced over at him. “You might wish to be properly fitted for the new uniform you’ll be expected to wear.”

Hux bowed his head again. “Of course,” he agreed. “I’ll get to it right away…” he assured, giving a final bow before turning to leave. 

That was easier than Rey might have expected and she turned her head to nip gently at Kylo’s neck. “Expertly handled,” she almost laughed once Hux was out of the room. 

“Have Snoke to thank for that particular one,” he chuckled under his breath. Hux was predictable, he’d gotten that much right. At least when it came to his ambitions. “Now where were we?” 

“We were right here,” she crooned before she claimed his lips with her own, kissing him deeply as her fingers stroked through his hair. 

Every breath and limb seemingly fell into place as they kissed. Teasinly, his hips rolled into her, pressing that growing need against her.

It was easy to forget the guards that were stationed at the doors with him holding her. She shifted, moving to face him so that she straddled him and the skirt of her dress pooled around them. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed closer as they kissed. 

Before long he was finding his way beneath the lengths of fabric between them. The emperor smoothed over her thighs, rising until his thumbs gently brushed her delta, causing a gasp to befall her lips.

Part of her just wanted to slip out of some of these layers and be as close as she could to him. It brought that shared dream about the throne back on Exegol back to her mind and caused a faint blush to fill her cheeks. 

Far too preoccupied with her lips, and then her neck, he failed to note the shift in color her cheeks held. His touches making their way beneath her basics as he buried himself in what little of her chest was exposed to him. More of her. It was all he wanted.

Head tilting, she gripped his locks more firmly as desire coiled through her in waves. Every stroke of his fingers inside her coercing soft moans from her. “Kylo…” she almost whined his name, breath uneven. 

That sound, the way his name fell off her lips. He looked up to meet her gaze, his free hand searching for clasps to undo her dress. She was breathtaking like this. Flushed with desire, head falling back in pleasure as he continued his intimate taunts.

The intensity in his dark eyes stole her breath, the world narrowing down to just the two of them there on the throne. The clasp was at the top of her dress along with smaller fastenings going down her spine. The built in bodice was rather secure. Rey stayed perfectly still so that he could start unfastening her, though a clearing of a throat behind them almost got her attention. 

He’d managed some of the work through those fastenings when another interruption made itself known. 

The guard in question glanced over at the other, a Knight of Ren, and then back towards the Emperor. “Should we guard out in the hall, your Imperial Excellence?” 

Ren was getting beyond annoyed with the interruptions. “Obviously, as you seem incapable of making yourselves unseen otherwise,” he snapped. 

The snap made her make a soft soothing noise to her fiance as she stroked through his hair and she kissed along his jaw to his ear. “I’m not going anywhere. No need to get so angry with them."

The guards gave quick nods of their heads, though the Knight there glanced back at the royal couple for just a moment before slipping out of the room and into the hall. Clearly it would not be a good idea to question either of them about why they couldn’t go to their chambers for such pursuits.

“You’re most definitely not going anywhere,” he agreed with a wicked grin, working his way down her clasps to reveal her chest. “Though they should know better by now,” he spoke, doting on her breasts with hungry kisses.

“You haven’t been this insistent in public before,” she half teased before she sighed in pleasures at his kisses. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves of her dress, all of the material pooling at her waist. 

He paused to look up to her. “You started it,” he reminded, with a bit of a side smile. “Is that a problem?” he asked, running the back of his fingers along an invisible line between her breasts.

A shiver rolled through her as she shook her head. “No problem...just can’t blame them for being concerned. Their Emperor isn’t behaving very formally,” she half teased as she kissed down his neck and started to slowly slip her hands under his shirt to feel him. 

“He gets easily riled by his soon to be Empress,” he purred against her neck in return, nipping and kissing the taut flesh as he smoothed the sides of her body. Seizing her hips he ground her to him. It wasn’t the first time he’d been on the more public side, though it had been a while.

A soft moan left her at that grind and she arched into him, grinding into him as she let her hands travel down from under his shirt and to the fastenings of his pants. “Well, perhaps she should attempt to be less tempting. Can’t have you distracted…” she teased back even as she shivered. 

“She better not,” he nipped at her. He’d stayed focused where he’d had to be, and now...now he didn't have to be focused on anything but her.

“As my Emperor commands,” she crooned before she claimed his lips in a heated kiss, her hands loosening his pants so one could slip in and stroke over him slowly. 

His hips lifted the slightest bit, wanting nothing more than to be free so he could spear her. Her words had tingles cascading down his spine. “Command he does…” his words were husky. Every moment of intimacy made him feel unlike anything he'd known. She felt like the very breath in his lungs, and his desire for her as natural as breathing.

Lifting up onto her knees, she eased his length out. Beneath her breast, her heart hammered from the desire to feel more of him. “And I wouldn’t dare question that,” she half joked, but she rested her forehead to his as one hand stroked over him again. She’d either have to shift her basics or strip off her basics by getting off of him. It was a difficult decision as heat drummed through her. 

Slowly he slipped the fabrics of her garments off her, leaving her in her basics above him. Meeting her gaze, he touched over her body. Lips hovering over hers, he smiled. “How attached are you to these,” he asked, fingers teasing the edges of the remaining fabric.

“They can be replaced...they aren’t as nice as the ones I plan to wear,” she relented. If he tore those basics she’d be rather upset. These? She wouldn’t mind, even if it meant returning to their chambers without the added layer. 

“Can’t wait to see them,” he said in a velvet tone, the sides of her undergarments giving a soft ripping sound before being cast aside. He touched over her plump cheeks and over her thighs before slipping between her thighs to tease her.

Lifting her hands back up, she braced them on his shoulders as he touched her, a soft gasp leaving her lips. That shared dream came to mind again, but she pushed it away, attempting to block what she could of their bond again so they wouldn’t keep feeding into each other. 

He slid his digit in and out of her a bit more quickly. The block in their bond was palpable, a force he didn’t fight. Keeping that wall up on his side he continued to pleasure her a while longer before pulling away. With a guiding hand on her hip to beckon her to his throbbing length.

She rocked into his hand with a soft whine as she looked at him. At his beckon she moved further up his lap and rubbed herself against the heat of his arousal with a soft moan as she slowly started to sink down onto him. 

A soft sound escaped him as she pressed him to her slick warmth. Inch by inch she took him in. He kept her descent slow with a grip on her hips. Their efforts as vain as the expansion of space. Pleasure flashed through him as wonderful as any nebula. His head leaned to the back of his chair, watching her as their bodies kept close. He needed her like Gorse needed Cynda.

Her hands tightened on his shoulders and where she might have tried to increase how quickly she took him in, he controlled it. A soft whine left her lips but when he filled her, she slowly rolled her hips in a slow gyration. 

Ren kept her motions slow, wanting to enjoy every part of her. The gyrations, the rise and fall over him all allowed for him to feel her more intimately. 

“Mmm you feel so good,” he praised.

“So do you,” she breathed with a shiver as her fingers stroked through his hair, pushing it back from his face as she slowly rode him there on the throne. 

This was something he could get used to. Enjoying her like this atop the seat of power. His fingers dug into her hips as he guided her, struggling as he maintained that languid pace.

A soft whine left her again and she pressed a kiss to his cheek, to his jaw, her teeth lightly dragging along there. “Should let me pick up the pace,” she crooned against his skin. 

“If you ask nicely,” he teased back, nipping at the side of her jaw near her ear.

“Please,” she crooned as she stayed still with him fully inside of her, just slowly rolling her hips. A soft moan left her lips but she still continued, her hands stroking down his still clothed chest. “Please let me ride you more,” she pouted slightly. 

Between that plea and her pout he nodded, leaving her hips to seize her breasts. “Ride me,” he ordered under his breath.

Those two words were all she needed as his hands moved. She gave one more slow grind before lifting up and picking up the pace with bouncing there in his lap, taking him in all the way to the hilt each time. 

Hungrily he claimed her lips, kissing her as she rose and fell over his length. It made his breath hitch, and moans to collide against her mouth before he pulled away to watch her as she bounced. Pleasure etched on her features, the way she looked at him from above, the bounce to her breasts...she was a delight he savoured and committed to memory.

The sound of his own pleasure made her smile a bit more, enjoying every iteration of pleasure that left his lips. As she gradually continued to pick up the pace, one hand tangled in his hair, keeping their gazes locked.

He met that warm chocolate gaze of her, touching over her with one hand as he settled his palm on the side of her hips. He was careful not to hinder her motions, enjoying them far too much to do so.

“Kylo,” she breathed as she kept his gaze and rolled her hips with a bit more force, her hand tightening in his hair. It was like puzzle pieces fitting together, the way that they melded. Soon the rest of the galaxy would know what both of them did: They belonged to each other.

When their bodies were entangled this way, even with their attempts to block the bond, it was as if everything in the galaxy made sense. They were time and space, present and future. There was nothing beyond her riding him. “Rey,” he breathed back, his voice low as it extended through the room.

A moan left her lips as she tightened her hand in his hair and actually tilted his head up to meet her lips. It was a hungry kiss as she kept her hips controlled in that pace she had built. 

He nipped at her lower lip, palming her breast roughly as she pursued those motions. He could feel that warm coiling sensation in his gut. That sensitivity build that all rushed towards his cock. Soon she’d have him reach the point of no return. He knew it.

That nip made her moan a bit more loudly as she arched her chest into his hands. She lightly tugged at his hair and deepened the kiss, her tongue delving into his mouth in a mimicry of what they were doing below the waist. 

His tongue met hers, taking control of the kiss until that too became too much for him. Fingers digging into her shoulder and hip, he pulled her down firmly against him as he felt that familiar tug. Inside her, his length jerked as his seed shot into her. With labored breath he pushed his hips up into her.

The intensity of their kisses stole her breath and made her heart hammer in her chest. As he pulled her down like that a soft cry left her lips and all it took was a small grind to push her over that edge with him. Her inner walls tightened around him as she clutched at his hair and his shoulder, staying down on him as they rode out their pleasure. 

Finally he rested his heavy head on her shoulder, keeping her close to his chest. His clothes felt like too much at that moment. Heat rolled off him from their actions:

As he rested there against her, she was glad to not have anything left on her or she’d be far too hot. Her fingers stroked through his hair as she kissed his temple and let her eyes fall closed. 

Gently he peppered her in kisses, meeting every part of her flesh he could manage.

A gentle sigh left her lips and she closed her eyes with a bit of a smile. “Maybe we don’t need a second throne…”

“I see the appeal of skipping the second one,” he replied huskily.

“The question then becomes, could you focus with me in your lap when taking petitioners,” she teased as she kissed down along his neck, wishing she had stripped him as well when she was stopped from progressing by cloth. 

He smirked. “I think I can,” he breathed. “Can’t make promises as to making it off the throne when they’re gone,” he added.

Stroking her fingers through his hair, she smirked as she nipped lightly at his neck. “I don’t think I’d object to that…”

“Then one throne it is,” he agreed.

“I’m glad we agree,” she almost laughed before kissing his jaw and slowly moving to lift off of him with a shiver. She’d have to gather her clothes. 

Watching her, he enjoyed the sight. “Let’s go back to our chambers..."

Picking up the dress from the floor, she stepped into it and pulled it back up her body as she pulled her hair over one shoulder. “Help me with the fastenings and I’ll gladly return with you to our chambers for the rest of the night.”

He didn’t need to be told twice to do exactly that.


	52. New Beginnings

Though Imperial Star Destroyers weren’t the most festive of ships, the _Steadfast_ had been remodeled. Much like the Supremacy, it had been fitted for a king, or in this case an Emperor and his Empress. Despite it’s entire floor dedicated to the couple, like much of its predecessors, the ship was battle ready. It’s shields and weapon upgrades made it the crown jewel of the fleet. Its name meant to be a bit of a shift in the usual titles, to represent those that would carry her across the expanses of the known galaxy, a wish gifted to the new Imperial couple.

Before they could officially make it on their tour, a stop to Coruscant was in order. A promise they had intended to keep in returning another prisoner. A contingency to ensure their ceremony had gone without a hitch. The last one would be returned after their honeymoon tour of the galaxy. Though he had a feeling they would bring it up then.

“You ready?” he asked his wife from where they sat in their opulent bed. The room was reminiscent of Naboo, not some chamber aboard an ISD. A touch he was certain he had Asa and Qi’Ra to thank for.

“As ready as I’ll be,” she replied with a slight sigh, shifting the ring on her finger slightly. Dealing with Poe and Finn was always painful and part of her hoped that they had sent dignitaries to take care of this particular exchange. 

He kissed her cheek. “Coruscant has a lot to offer as well,” he reminded gently. “I’m sure the academies would be most pleased to see us.”

She smiled a bit more as she got up from bed, moving to her closet to look through the clothing to get properly dressed. “I’m sure they would be...You’re tempting me with knowledge now too,” she playfully accused. 

“Oh?” he asked grinning from the pillows. “And what knowledge are you hoping to find?” he asked.

“You mentioned the academies and seem to forget I didn’t have much in a formal education,” she called from the closet as she got things out. It was a dark blue dress with bits of silver, almost like starlight that she intended to dress in. 

He watched her for a moment. She’d been such a quick study, he’d never really stopped to think about her education. Still, he didn’t judge her, if anything it showed her strength. “Would you like a formal education?” he asked. “I’m sure we can come home with some tutors,” he offered.

The way he watched her made her smile as she pulled on basics and then the dress, carefully sipping it up and then tying the fasten around her neck. The dress was open backed, allowing her to stay cool and still look lovely. She had to think about it before she nodded. “I think so. It would help me get a better grasp on the things I’d need to know in order to help.”

With a nod, he slid out of bed, taking a few steps to bring her into his arms. “Then we’ll hire the best,” he promised, kissing along her neck. “We’ll start on Coruscant,” he smirked, pulling away to get his pants.

Those kisses and his arms made her feel at peace, never less than for starting her life with less. As he started to pull away she pulled him back and kissed him gently on the lips. “I love you,” she said gently. 

“I love you more,” he smirked, slipping on a tunic, and sealing it. Turning towards her, he looked over her. If they took a few tutors with them, she could learn between stops along their way. Still, he planned to take as much of her time as he possibly could.

Smoothing the dress out she looked at him and shook her head. “Doubtful,” she teased lightly. It was hard to feel where one’s emotions stopped and the other’s began after all. 

“You should still make sure you look semi-formal, Kylo. We have business first before most other things,” she said with a slight sigh. 

“And what would you have me wear?” He asked, perking a brow. 

“More than just a tunic. Or perhaps a vest over the tunic so it at least _looks_ formal,” she offered. She didn’t exactly know. Style wasn’t her focus back on Jakku. 

He took a few steps closer and took her hands. “I’ll let you dress me if you stick to the black side of the wardrobe.” He wasn’t ready for color. Not on Coruscant.

Lightly squeezing his hands she smiled a little more brightly. “I can handle that. It’s not like I was going to dress you in white,” she chastised lightly. Not yet anyway. 

Going into _his_ closet this time, she came back with a few options for slightly more formal looking gunics. All in black, but quite a few with silver or gold accents to them to make it appear more...regal. 

He loosed a breath, feeling relieved as she returned with items he could deal with wearing. At least until they returned to their quarters. 

“And which would you prefer to see thrown on the floor later?” He inquired with a smirk.

That thought made her shiver as she glanced at him and tapped one in particular. It had a bit more gold detail work on it than the others. “This one,” she purred with a bit of a grin herself. 

Part of him cursed, but he would keep his word. “Mmm if it please my Empress,” said leaning in teasingly, taking the garment and pulling away to change.

“It does,” she replied as she slipped on a pair of flats that matched her dress. Trying not to think about the last time she was here on Corsucant and why, she brushed out her hair and clipped some of it back from her face with a gemmed clip. 

It didn’t take long for him to dress. He ran his fingers through his hair, and reached for his crown with a sigh. He’d never been the jewelry type, but Qi’Ra and Hux had reminded him of the importance of appearances on the neutral planet. A need to assert himself and his authority. Eventually they’d have to reclaim it. He knew that. Especially given all the establishments on the surface that held quite a bit of power. It had been the seat of many leaderships before his after all.

Picking up her own crown she carefully placed it on her head, feeling rather awkward with it on but she tried to ignore that as she looked in the mirror. They had managed to do this with as little blood shed, after Exegol at least, as possible. 

Making his way to her side he offered her his arm. “You bow to no one,” he murmured in her ear. 

That made her shiver and she looked up at him as she took his arm. “I’ll remember,” she breathed. It was such an odd thought from where she came from. 

“This is neutral territory, you don’t cede an inch,” he warned. They would likely struggle for every bit of formality, at least where the rebels were concerned. He doubted that the academies would cause issues. 

Adjusting her posture slightly she lifted a slight brow to her partner. “I know not to give my friends anything. They’ll use any inch they get and try to stretch it further.”

“I don’t mean to be hovering...Just need to be on the same page.” He kissed her temple. 

Pressing in close to him she nodded her head slightly. “I know. I won’t back down.”

Pride flashed through his gaze as he looked her over. He knew she wouldn’t, trusted she wouldn’t. “Let’s go keep our word then,” he said, leading her out of their chambers and through the ship to disembark.

Keeping her arm in his she gave a nod. She could keep herself strong and composed and keep from backing down from her friends. It was hard, she wouldn’t say it wasn’t, but they needed to understand and backing down wouldn’t help with that. 

They made their way through the Imperial Star Destroyer, and onto a Lambda Class ship to get down to the planet. Definitely not to the surface, the palace sitting in the higher towers of the planet. There was nothing like Coruscant in the galaxy. The only planets that saw so little light of day like the bottom dwellers closest to the surface were perhaps those on Gorse.

Behind them, a number of troopers followed, their white armor sticking out in their surroundings. They surrounded the prisoner the Imperial couple were returning on neutral ground. Making their way to the location they had agreed to, shortly before arriving on the surface.

It didn’t look like anyone from the Resistance, or New Republic, was currently at the meet location. The old law building they’d picked for their exchange had been pivotal to the Republic’s old regime before the first Empire rose to power. 

“Looks like they aren’t all that eager for their hostage,” Ren said loud enough to be heard by the prisoner they had in tow.

“Always impatient,” Poe sounded from a distance, his pace increasing slightly. “Was a nightmare to land,” he shrugged, running a hand through his locks. “Not like you’d know, you have people to do that for you,” he added.

“Is it impatience to want punctuality?” She couldn’t help but ask. There was a glimmer in her eyes that came with the banter she normally had with Poe, at least when they were back on base together. 

“According to my chrono, I’m on time,” he shot back. “That mine?” he asked looking behind them. “I’d say I had something for you, but you already got it,” he said with a shrug. They had gotten their ceremony, and a few days of respite. “You’re welcome,” he mouthed.

Kylo Ren tried not to rise to the Rebel general. No, he wasn’t worth the effort. “Hopefully it’s a gift that keeps on giving, considering there’s still the matter of Rose,” he said in warning, the storm troopers shifting to push the young man forward.

Rey gave Poe a slight look. “Exactly on time perhaps. Good to see you, General Dameron,” she drawled as she lightly let her fingers trace over her husband’s arm. “Lieutenant Tico sends her regards,” she said simply, supporting what Kylo was saying. 

Poe had to bite the inside of his cheek. “I’m sure she has,” he drawled. “Of course, I’m sure what she had to say isn’t the sort of thing the Imperial couple would dare repeat,” he continued, reaching a hand to the pilot that had been with his crew when they’d been picked up. “Come on, let’s go home,” he told him gently, a bit of a wink before looking over at Ren and Rey. He still wasn’t sold, but so far they had been good enough with their word.

She wasn’t sure what to say to that other than smile slightly without saying a word, looking a bit more distantly amused than anything else. “We’ll see you at the end of our tour, Dameron,” she drawled, watching as they started to depart. 

The pilot glanced back at the Imperial couple a time or two before staying close to Dameron and continuing on. This one was in better shape than the last one. 

“I’ll enjoy watching the little fires you light everywhere,” he chuckled. Their tour might have been PR, but he also knew it would sew discontent, and he’d be there to stoke it. With his pilot out of the room, he followed him out to lead him back to the shuttle.

Ren wrapped an arm around Rey. “Well at least he acknowledged we were Imperial,” he said with a shake of his head. Even if the tone had left little to be desired. “Come, let’s go visit the Academy, it’s three up and seven left from here,” he said, remembering how things were explained on Coruscant. Up was always good. The higher the better.

Rey looked after him and tried not to glare, hoping that he wasn’t right. Hopefully there was a chance things wouldn’t be more chaotic as they moved through the galaxy. Leaning into her husband, still enjoying that word, her arm wrapped around him and she nodded her head. “I look forward to it. What do the academies here teach?”

“Both the Imperial Navy and Army had headquarters here before we chose Naboo. Now there’s a basic training facility and a flight academy in their place with a number of instructors helping us recruit the best.” Things had changed and yet they hadn’t. Life had resumed and though the planet was neutral his Empire owned most of those in power.

Nodding her head, she strode with him to go over through the streets over where she had to be and going up in the buildings. “Excellent. I didn’t see much of Coruscant the last time we were here.”

“It’s mostly buildings, but it does have quite the life of its own. Countless gyms, bars, some of the best restaurants, if you can think of it in terms of modern amenity, it likely exists here.”

“Well, can we go to a few of the restaurants before we leave this planet to continue our tour?”

He nodded. Somehow, he doubted they would require a reservation wherever they set their sights on. “I’m sure Asa can pull up a list for us.”

Rey smiled a bit more brightly at that and then kissed his jaw lightly. “I’ll send a comm to Asa after a little while then.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he agreed happily.

The easy agreement was better than she could have hoped for if she was honest. All of this was so strange, but she knew she could lean on him, and trust that he wouldn’t lead her astray. 

With her on his arm, Ren felt like he could conquer entire systems. Of course, he could do so, even more so given the crown on his head, but it wasn’t the same. She gave him breath, more so than he could ever express.

As they marched on, their delegation of troopers kept the locals at arm’s length. Perhaps not the approach they would use on all planets, but this one wasn’t exactly theirs yet. Instead he focused on their destination. He wondered if some of his old teachers would be around, if anyone he knew had stayed behind. It felt like not long ago he’d been tucked in those walls learning to fly.

Once they entered the establishment, a welcoming party was there for them. A few cadets, some of the staff alongside them It was a cozy affair, going over the different recruits that showed promise and seeing some of the changes that were being made to guidance systems aboard a few flight sims. 

Rey enjoyed every moment of learning a bit more about the tech that was present in the crafts and made no secret of that. It seemed to endear some of the instructors to her, a few volunteering to privately tutor her should the need ever arise for her to learn from the academies. 

Those offers weren’t left unnoted by the Emperor, but beyond the occasional look, he pursued their tour without issue. His lover was a beautiful woman, and though he couldn’t blame a person for appreciating that, he would draw a line if it ever was needed. Instead of focusing on it, he set his hand on her hand against his arm.

The light touch from her partner had her look up at him with a charming smile. While they were touring the academy, Asa had made a reservation for the pair of them in one of the higher scale restaurants in the city. A notice for it pinging the Emperor’s data pad, which he eyed a moment before refocusing on the tour.

They made their way through a few classes, and watched as students were placed through drills. Every unit predetermined, the same four students sharing the same fate. Sometimes groups lost one, or more, but they succeeded and failed together, until only the finest emerged. Every week their rankings were posted, giving them an idea of where they would find their place in the Empire upon graduation. From Imperial Star Destroyers to menial tasks on forgotten planets. It helped separate the ambitious from those that would simply enjoy tallying data on a forgotten rock in a distant solar system. After all, not everyone was cut from the same imperial cloth.

“We should get going soon,” he said to his wife, though allowed her to bask, to take in everything she had been denied back on Jakku. What would await their children some day, or so he hoped.

Hearing him, it took her a moment to respond and actually focus on the words as she watched another drill finish up. They were efficient. The teamwork that was instilled in them here was rather impressive and if these were the same academies that Dameron had trained in...it made sense that he cared so much about everyone. 

“Yes, I suppose we should,” she finally agreed and glanced up at him with a smile. She’d caught that thought. Their younglings would get the best education they could want. 

_We can discuss your thoughts on some of the instructors you’ve seen,”_ he offered through the bond, enjoying that smile of hers, the way she seemed content. It was a state he hoped to keep her in.

Holding back a chuckle she looked up at him and gave the slightest nod. They bid farewell to the instructors to go on their way. Things were going rather smoothly and she hoped that they’d continue. They deserved something to go smoothly for them. 

“Asa seems to have outdone herself if reviews are to be believed,” he said easily, their escort like a bulky white shadow behind them, a couple breaking to move up ahead and secure the way to the elevator that would take them among the highest floors on the planet.

She lifted a brow as she looked up at him, staying on his arm as they moved along. “Oh? I look forward to it then. She went above and beyond getting me ready for our wedding too.”

It made him glad he hadn’t merely killed the Queen. Their rise to power could have been bloodier than it was. That was the nature of power on such a great scale.


	54. Honeymoon

Their stop in Coruscant had turned out rather well all things considered. It had had the Emperor set a course for Chandrila as their first stop. Many might have expected him to take over Chandrila as a seat of power. It was fairly central beyond being his birth place. Though it wasn’t as happy a place as many had thought. Even the day he had been born hadn’t been his alone. No he had shared it with the day the Galactic Concordance had been signed between the New Republic and the Galactic Empire. The end of the Galactic Civil War has set a tone for his life that had loomed as clearly as his grandfather’s voice telling him to let the past die while still in the womb.

Still, Chandrila had been his home, and it seemed only fair to introduce his wife and Empress to the world they had visited in dream more than once. Rather than land in Hanna City, he had ordered their Lambda class shuttle _Fortune_ to a more rural area where Asa and Qi’Ra had managed to get them a cabin atop a hill covered in balmgrass overlooking the crystal clear water of Sah’ot.

The excitement of actually being on Chandrila buzzed through Rey. If she’d been younger she might have just bounded for the water without a care about what sort of image that might create. Still, she was planning on at least getting into the water up to her knees, maybe her waist. Swimming wasn’t something she really knew how to do and while she had managed back on Ach-To when she went down into that cave, she had been more lucky than anything else. 

She leaned on the railing outside of the cabin, looking out at the crystal clear water with a gentle expression. Her hair was loose around her face this time and she was in a more flowing dress, less regal and more relaxed as she just breathed in the air. It was even better in person than it had ever been in dream.

“I’m glad you think so,” he spoke quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Ren hadn’t bothered with the cloak and full attire he usually dawned. They had no one to impress here, which he felt was a great way to begin their honeymoon before all the diplomacy that would ensue. Granted, they still had a few dinners and banquets in the city, but for the most part, it would be nothing but as close to privacy an Imperial couple could expect. The Knights were scattered, keeping out of sight. Asa and a few handmaidens were back inside the house. Though they were more than mere aids, it was unnecessary to tout their defensive prowess, which made the basket of food he’d set down before reaching his wife, an amusing thought.

“Your handmaidens prepared us a meal to bring to the edge of the water if you’d like,” he kissed along the side of her neck. “Fairly certain they even added a blanket, though the grass is soft enough not to require any.”

A shiver rolled down her spine as he kissed her and she tilted her head, leaning into him a bit more with a soft sigh of contentment. This was what she wanted, time alone with her husband. True, actual solitude with him would be difficult, but this was nice. “I’d like that. I haven’t spent too much time around the water still,” she breathed as her hand found his on her waist and squeezed it gently.  
His fingers locked with hers as he pulled away to lead her down the path towards the water. “We’ll definitely change that,” he offered with a boyish smile.

“I look forward to it,” she murmured against his lips and then kissed him again, letting herself melt into the feeling. 

“I’m glad we could stop here,” she admitted as she glanced up at him. She thought of the water here and the peace of Chandrila a lot growing up, even though she hadn’t known it was Chandrila till Kylo. 

“Me too.”

He refused to let the weight of their position burden them while they had the opportunity to enjoy freedom from it. Overhead, Grand Admiral Hux was aboard the ship, close enough, and far enough not to be an interruption. Chandrila had always leaned towards the Republic, and though the presence of the Empress had smoothed their presence, there was still discontent around them, mainly in the cities. It didn’t matter, none would get past his Knights or her handmaidens.

Finding a spot by a tree, he settled the basket down and turned Rey towards him to claim a playful kiss.

A giggle left her as he pulled her in and she kissed him back easily. Her arms wrapped around him, letting her fingers lightly tangle in the back of his hair as she pressed close. This felt better. They felt balanced, like they fit together like pieces of a puzzle and at this little cabin things seemed normal. Less rigid. 

“Food or water first?” he asked, leaving her the option.

She paused to consider it before she looked up at him with a raised brow. “How likely are you to distract me in the water?” She teased with a smirk. 

“Bold of you to think I won’t distract you in either scenario,” he merely purred.

A faint blush colored her cheeks before she smiled a bit more. “Food first I think...and that’s true. You’re always distracting.”

“I can’t help it,” he returned, looking her over. She was more than enough of a distraction on her own.

“It wasn’t a complaint,” she murmured and kissed his jaw before pulling away to take a seat under the tree and simply bask. She was married to her other half, nothing had blown up the last few days, she couldn’t ask for too much more. 

He settled on his knees beside her, sitting back as he opened the basket. A bit of everything that they enjoyed. Local fruits for her, an assortment of canapes he enjoyed. All things easily enjoyed with fingers along with a bottle of wine and two matching glasses.

The local fruit actually got her attention and she picked a piece easily and popped it in her mouth with a faint smile. It tasted delicious. “Remind me to thank my handmaidens later…”

“If I leave you time to see them,” he teased. He would remember, but he also had no desire to part with her for any length of time. Not when they could indulge like this.

“When we leave Chandrila at the latest,” she teased back before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

He nodded into the kiss. “Deal,” he murmured, enjoying the lingering taste of fresh fruit on her lips.

Nipping at his bottom lip she leaned back away and took another bite of fruit as she looked out at the water with a soft sigh. “This place is amazing...much different than Jakku.”

As she took it all in, he pulled a few bites of food and indulged a moment. “Definitely different,” he agreed. He couldn’t say all his memories were bad on Chandrila, though with perspective they stung.

She took another few pieces of fruit, just letting her gaze look over their surroundings. “For the better, though I do like our home on Naboo as well,” she offered. This place had given her comfort when she’d been alone on Jakku. Being here with him helped her relax even further.

“You’re my home,” he said, not quite having the words to explain that a planet meant nothing to him unless she was at his side. For all he cared, they could call the _Aethon_ overhead home if she wished it.

Blush filled her cheeks as she glanced up at him and she couldn’t help the gentle smile that curved her lips. That was sweet and romantic and she couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him again. That sentiment rang true for her too. She’d felt so lost when he was gone. 

Swallowing down his latest bite, he reached to brush his fingers to the warmth spreading across her cheeks. Even now, he managed to make them blossom in a manner that took his breath away. When he finally pulled away, it was to serve them each a glass of the wine the handmaids had picked for them. A clear pink liquid that was chilled, a nice reprieve from the warmth of the planet.

Leaning into his touch, she sighed softly. He was amazing and she was so lucky that whatever brought him back had done it. The galaxy without him just...no. She wouldn’t dwell there again. Taking her glass she shifted to lean in against his side, nestling in close. 

“We need to make sure that even when things start getting busier again...that we find time to have moments like this.”

He nodded. “We’ll find time,” he promised. Even if it was just stealing a moment in the throne room. Of course, he could only hope they would manage these moments together regardless. Steal away on a planet or another.

“I’ll hold you to that, love,” she chuckled and stayed pressed against him, stealing a few pieces of what they packed for him with a smile. 

It was both the easiest and the hardest thing in the universe for Kylo Ren to sit basking by the lake with his lover. Though this was by far the most relaxed he’d been in quite some time, he was also constantly pushing away the many thoughts that plagued his mind. The fact that they still had Rose, what the Resistance might be up to while they took any sort of time to just relax. His only consolation was that Hux wouldn’t lose a beat while they wasted away for a few days, just enjoying the sights before their honeymoon was more of a string of negotiations and extensions of good faith than the typical holiday.

With their basket much lighter than upon their arrival, Ren stretched on the grass, enjoying how soft it felt beneath him. For a moment he just eyed her, enjoying the sight. How the sun played in her locks, giving the chestnut strands a golden hue. The way her brown eyes seemed to shift in color and depth from the sunlight. She seemed to glow where she sat, and though he enjoyed the canvas that was his love, he reached and pulled her down with him, claiming her lips before she could counter the motion.

The pull down was a surprise, her giggle silenced before it even really had a chance to leave her. Luckily, she didn’t spill a drop of wine as she moved closer and kissed him back. Her fingers brushed through his hair as she stayed close to him. They were both warmed by the sun and it was more pleasant than it had been growing up. Everything about this was more pleasant than she would have guessed. 

There was a lightness to her now, feeling like she wasn’t weighed down with anything. Part of that was because she had sworn she wouldn’t think about anything to do with their duties while on Chandrila. They had the rest of their tour to deal with duties. 

Ren smoothed up and down her sides as he kissed her, keeping her close without pinning her down as he might have just about anywhere else. Though desire wasn’t lacking, he took his time with her.

Rey shivered under his attentive touches, kissing him back easily as one hand continued to brush through his hair, her fingers twirling so a few locks were wrapped around her fingers. Sparks of desire started to build in her, but just like he wasn’t rushing neither was she. 

Having her so close, he indulged in every kiss and touch. Of course he wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there, but they had time. A luxury they weren’t often afforded. “Would you like a swim?” he murmured.

“You’ll have to teach me...or keep me close,” she breathed against his lips but she wasn’t opposed to the idea. It’d be nice to actually see what that was like. 

His lips continued to meet her. “I’ll keep you close,” he breathed between kisses, pulling away to look at her. “We’ll get to teaching you at some point,” he smirked. Somehow, he doubted he’d be able to focus on teaching her anything once she was in his arms beneath the crystal waters of Sah’ot lake. Sitting up he began unfastening the seal of his shirt, exposing his chest as he shrugged it off. It’d been some time since he’d taken sun, much of his time had been in space.

Each kiss had her shiver and as he pulled away to start stripping, she blushed just a little before she slipped out of the flats she was in. This dress had required something like wraps for support so she could swim in just that and her basics, in theory. Looking at him she couldn’t help but smile a bit more as her fingers traced down his chest. 

With no intention to get any of his clothing wet, he couldn’t help but give her a look as he turned and noticed her still somewhat dressed. 

“There are no gungans to irritate here,” he said with a hint of laughter in his tone. Not that he cared who he offended on the best of days.

A bit of a blush filled her cheeks as she stripped further. “Are you saying you’ll be swimming naked? And forgive me for getting distracted,” she half teased as she looked him over again before her gaze lifted to his eyes. 

“Why not? Just you and me…” he reminded. 

Of course that wasn’t entirely true, though by now their detail knew to keep scarce and their attentions away from the imperial couple.

She lightly chewed at her bottom lip before she gave a nod of her head, unwrapping the binds around her chest as she flushed. “You make an excellent point.”

“I make those every so often.” He might not have been the greatest wordsmith in the galaxy, but when he did have a point to make, sometimes it didn’t require the destruction of something at the end of his blade. Of course, the latter was a much more satisfying means to get a point across than any sort of verbiage.

A boyish smile tugged at his lips as he offered her a hand, waiting for her to make their way to the water.

Standing up, she stripped out of her basics as well and was still flushing as she took his hand and couldn’t help but smile at him. That smile warmed her heart, making her close the distance to press another kiss to his jaw.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders as those lips met his jaw. A gentleness he wasn’t accustomed to, and one he wasn’t willing to ever lose. Before they reached the edge of the lake, he picked her up and quickly moved forward to bring her into the water with him. It was easy to feel like a man with her. Nothing more than a mere man in love with a woman. Not just any woman, his better half. She completed him. Her presence a balm on his soul. Though he was still prone to outbursts they were more contained around her.

A soft squeal left her as he picked her up, arms looping around his neck as she laughed, clinging to him as they moved into the lake. This felt so normal, stresses of the galaxy forgotten and left on the shore as she simply enjoyed him. She could feel him, not just with her arms around him but in that bond. 

“You’re trouble,” she teased lightly before nipping at his jaw with a bright grin. 

“Am I?” he asked cheekily, walking further into the water, keeping her closer to his chest as he did. He helped keep her towards the surface. “Do you know how to float?” he asked, allowing her to enjoy the water while keeping her close.

A soft sigh left her at how refreshingly cool the water was against her skin. But she looked up at him and raised a brow. “...I floundered out of the water on Ach-To in that cavern...I don’t think I’ve ever even tried to float.”

Without letting her go, he watched her a moment. “Want to try?” he asked, slowly rocking her against the water.

A soft sigh left her lips and she gave a nod of her head. “I do...I did say I wanted to learn didn’t I?” She felt her heart hammer in her chest and nervousness flutter through her, but she had fought against the Sith Emperor. Swimming shouldn’t make her this nervous. 

“I’ll drop my arms a few centimeters,” he explained gently. “All you have to do is lie still. If you don’t float I’ll be here to catch you.” he promised. Hopefully, she would just manage to float.

A small smile curved her lips and she just nodded her head at that. “Alright. I trust you,” she assured easily. It was easier to trust him than she would have thought before. 

With a nod he slowly pulled his arms down to free her from his hold. As promised he was ready to catch her if she didn’t quite manage. It was easier for some than others. He’d taken forever to learn to float himself, not that he was about to mention that.

Unwrapping her arms from around him she leveled out and took in a few deep breaths. She did sink a bit further down, but she kept her head above the water and managed to float more than she didn’t. 

At first he didn’t say anything, letting her figure it out. She seemed to get it, which made him smile as he watched her. “Feel nice?” he asked.

Relaxing was difficult, it felt strange in a way but nice. The sun was warm and the water was cool. “Mhmm, very,” she sighed softly and glanced up at him. 

Slowly he pulled away from her, letting her float on her own. He reached forward to trail gentle fingers down her front from between her breasts and just shy of her pelvis. “Good,” he smiled.

A shiver rolled through her and she couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as she floated there carefully. Well, that was the first success. “Keep doing that and I won’t float for long,” she half accused him of sabotage. 

“It’d give me an excuse to pull you closer,” he said unabashedly.

“You need an excuse?” She bantered back with a cheeky smile. 

He watched her with amusement. “Good point,” he smirked, pulling her in close and lifting her from the water to kiss every inch of her he could reach as he guided her legs around his waist.

A soft laugh left her as she was pulled in and she shivered at each of the kisses. Water rolled down her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her hair was soaked but she was more than fine with it as she peppered kisses all over his face. 

Caught in her embrace, he caught her lips in a kiss, keeping her close. The water rose above his waist, offering them both some cover from any gazes from anyone on land looking towards them. The water beads rolled off her body and onto his as it returned to its original home.

Rey kissed him back, her arms tightening around him slightly as her fingers trailed through his hair, leaving lengths of damp strands in their wake. 

As they kissed, he slowly walked deeper into the lake so the water was closer to his chest in height. Every so often he felt a fish brush his leg only to disappear further away. All he could truly focus on was Rey and how perfect she was against his body.

Distracted by the kiss, it took her a moment to realize that the water was further up her own body and she almost chuckled. The occasional brush of fish was strange, but she ignored it, her fingers tracing down his back and then back into his hair before she broke their kiss. Resting her forehead to his she couldn’t help the bright smile on her face. 

That look on her face, it was more than he could ever ask for. There was a serenity, a calmness to it that made the placid crystalline waters of Lake Sah’ot seem tumultuous. After all the fighting and the running, it was the sort of reprieve he could have only imagined. To later the worries of the galaxy, and with it, their need to stay a step ahead.

“Happy?” he asked, though he knew the answer, because it echoed through him as if it were his own feelings.

“Yes,” she breathed the word as she looked at him and stroked her fingers along the side of his face. “This moment is...perfect,” she admitted. After what happened before, the fights, the blood, the pain, she hadn’t expected to be somewhere like this with him. But she was so grateful they were. 

He smoothed back her wet hair, a soft smile lingering on his lips. “That it is,” he agreed. He couldn’t argue. Even in his wildest imagination, this wasn’t something he could have pictured possible.

That expression, she’d dreamed it enough times that she just drank in his appearance. There was a sense of wonder at all and for just a moment the world, no the galaxy, was just them. Claiming his lips again, she kissed him with a tender gentleness that spoke those three words to him without uttering them.

A sentiment he reciprocated as he deepened the exchange, keeping her close as though leaving little space between their bodies would further the thought.

It was so easy to just sink into those feelings with him, to let herself feel and forget everything else. Reciprocating their kiss, she pressed as close as possible. Her fingers trailed down his back and then back up, memorizing every plane. 

Having her so close, it made it impossible to conceal his desire for her. Every touch and exploration had him longing for her. Even though he was perfectly content as they were, that pull between them was unmistakable. She was his other half, and being tied to her was merely as natural as a planet circling a star.

As she felt him hardening against her, she couldn’t help but grin just a bit into the kiss. Desire rolled through her like a wave as she deepened the kiss further and lightly dragged her nails down his back. This was nice, but she wouldn’t deny them the chance to be as close as possible. 

Every response she made drew him in closer. From the way he kissed it, to how he pressed her against him, it was obvious what he wanted. 

Tightening her arms around him some, she shifted in his grip, rubbing against the hard length of him with a slight smile curving her lips as she nipped at him lightly. 

Needing nothing more to draw closer, Ren moved to reach between them and help guide himself against her. Despite the water he could feel a slickness to her, though the lake offered a bit more resistance as he pushed his hips forward, claiming her lips as he did.

A soft gasp left her as he pushed into her, her nails lightly dragging across his shoulders as she kissed him back. She was beginning to believe that it would always be this intense. 

Water rippled around them as Ren lost himself in her, parting from her lips only to catch a breath and steal more kisses. At her hips, his fingers dug into her supple flesh, helping to push and pull her through the motions.

Rey moaned into his mouth, moving with his guidance rather easily as one hand gripped his hair and her lips pressed back to his. Her breathing got a little more labored, her lips smearing kisses along his jaw and neck before returning right back to his lips. 

Everything about the moment had him wanting more. More of her lips, of those kisses strewn along his jaw as he mirrored against hers, of how easily they touched each other and filled each other. Every union with her was unique, fulfilling a need he hadn’t known he had until their bodies inevitably tired. Every moment with her was bliss, or lead to it. 

“I love you,” he murmured against her ear, nibbling at her lobe.

A shiver rolled through her and she tightened her legs around him slightly. Her expression melted, softened into something that was only for him and would only ever be for him.

“I love you too,” she breathed, kissing his jaw easily before nipping it, barely containing a moan. 

Those words resonated through his body, down his spine. He could taste them on his tongue as he kissed her. Ren felt warmth course through him as they continued to collide. Water lapping at their flesh as their bodies united.

Kissing him back, she deepened the kiss and replicated what their bodies were doing as she stayed close to him. Her own pleasure built, thrumming along that bond between them. It added to everything they did with each other and this was the closest thing to true privacy they’d had since the caves on Ilum. 

Soft sounds of pleasure escaped him, muffled between meeting lips. Each thrust brought him closer to the edge. Through the bond he expressed his deep devotion to her.

Rather than keeping up that same pace, she slowed down. She wanted to extend this moment here. They only had so long that they’d spend out here on Chandrila and she wanted every moment to be more than memorable. 

At that silent request he slowed his motions, the effort almost strenuous as he continued to fill her. That single word bouncing between them. _Mine_.

It was an answer as well as a statement. They belonged to each other more than anyone else in the galaxy. Each move of her hips was slower, gradually building back up to the pace they were at before but not rushing a single moment. 

Ren helped push her against him with every thrust, helping her grind against him. When he wasn’t kissing her, his gaze was meeting hers as his breath heavily fell from his lips.

Every thought she had to speak translated itself across that bond. He was amazing, he felt so good, she loved him, loved how he felt, wanted everything with him. Those grinds made her breath hitch and her nails dig into his back a bit more. It wasn’t too much longer before she felt that build up taking her up to that peak, about to tumble over the edge of it again. 

That onslaught of sensations had his hips nearly falter against her. His mind mirrored them, every bit a reassurance as it was an echo of how deeply he felt for her. There was little the Emperor wouldn’t do for her, if any. Caught in the throes of passion, he couldn’t help that building desire that seemed to manifest every time they reached such an end. That yearning for a family, one with her. A clean slate he’d never been afforded until she came along.

Rey wanted it to. She knew she’d never be alone with Kylo around, her Emperor, but she wanted to get back what they had lost and start building that together. Her grip tightened on him and she claimed his lips again in another heated kiss, though there was more passion and love in it as her inner walls tightened around him. Her sounds of pleasure muffled by their kiss as she came undone. 

Feeling that pull of her climax triggered his own. His arms wrapped more tightly around her, his face burying in the crook of her neck as he clutched her. The release shaking him to his core, nipping at her neck to stifle his groans.

As she caught her breath, she stayed wrapped around him. She didn’t move to leave his arms as she pressed kisses to his temple and down along his jaw even as she shivered. 

Eyes closed, he enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his skin, and the feather light lips trailing along the side of his face. Peace. This is what it felt like, he was certain.

If they could stay here then she would want to for the rest of this tour, but becoming the galaxy’s Imperial couple meant they had much more to do. Just not yet. Not for awhile longer. She nuzzled in against his neck, breathing him in on a soft sigh. 

Slowly, he walked them back towards the shore, his limbs keeping her pressed against him. As the water grew lower, he shifted his grasp on her, cradling her in his arms to carry her back to their spot on the grass where he eventually laid her down to rest beside her. “Anything you want to do while we’re here?” he asked. Chandrila had a few famous locations. Still, he was more than content spending their time tucked away with her.

A bit of a smile curved her lips and her fingers trailed over his side as she stayed close to him, wanting to touch him while she could. “I’m fine just enjoying the water here with you...maybe try more of Chandrila’s other foods...but nearly everywhere else we’ll have to go places. This is nice.”

“This is much better,” he agreed, kissing along the side of her neck. The less words left his mouth, the less he had to pull away from her. Even food felt like something that could take a back burner. At least for now.


End file.
